Tainted White and Pure Black
by Hiyuri
Summary: He was Tainted so white it blinded her She was so Pure black he was lost never to be found they held absolute power over one another If only they Knew what it all meant. If only. Sess
1. Tainted White and Pure Black

Tainted White and Pure Black

Kagome had been sitting there, opposite of Sesshomaru for what seemed to be hours. He was in his study reading over documents and complaints from other lords and ladies that had accumulated over time. Approving and denying, rebutting and ordering the usual bullshit that comes with the title Taiyoukai. She would sit there and gaze upon him, watching the light catch his eyes as they roamed over the parchment, the way his lips twitched as he read the words and his ears moved gently as he listened to everything, always on the alert. She studied his hair, remembering the way it felt, always soft and heavy but light at the same time. Her thoughts drifted off to the way his lips felt when they kissed, soft and sweet, but heavy and heated always drowning and suffocating but soaring and free. Kagome's stomach clenched, making her look away from him, biting the inside of her lip she stared intently at the table that she was lounging on. Picking up a piece of blank parchment paper she pulled out her trusty pen and began doodling. She was never really good at drawing but Kagome didn't really care it was something to do but stare at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru didn't pay her much attention, it wasn't as if she had never done it before, she was well known to come in and sit with him, neither of them spoke more then a few words but that was alright. They enjoyed each others simple silence, it was pure and sweet, at that moment Kagome began to sing softly, as she often did when sitting with him, mumbling that foreign language she called English. Sesshomaru never wished to learn it but she always told him he would end up learning it one day. As she shifted position her necklace swung, catching his attention, he stopped reading to stare at the necklace. He remembered the day she made him but it for her, it was the first and only thing she had ever seemed to want.

_It was a sunny mid-summer day as they continued their trek across Japan when they came to a small town. As they made their way through the town Kagome looked at all the stands as they went by. Coming to the last stand a small white stone caught her eye, "I found it!" she exclaimed loudly. The towns people finally took notice of the strangely dressed woman and her demonic companion, they gave her precarious looks and gave her a wide birth but Kagome paid them no attention. Sesshomaru stopped at her exclamation and returned to her side, wondering what it was about women and shiny things "Look Sesshomaru!" she said cheerfully as she held up the necklace for him to see. It wasn't shiny, not in the least bit; it was a simple, unpolished white stone with scrap metal around it strung on a black string. "What makes this so special?" he asked, confused and curious, Kagome scoffed mockingly._

"_It's special because it's your soul." She said tenderly as she smiled at him softly._

"_My soul?" he inquired, entirely perplexed._

"_Yes your soul." She reassured him, Sesshomaru took the necklace from her and examined it carefully._

"_It's white." He stated._

"_Yes it is." Kagome agreed._

"_If it is to be my soul, should it not be a more darker color?" he asked, as he looked down at her._

"_That's just it Sesshomaru! You are so evil you are tainted white and I being so…" and with that she trailed off, looking down at the table as she searched for something, Sesshomaru watched her patiently wondering where she was taking this. She gave a small sound of triumph as she grabbed another object off the table. "I being so good am pure black!" she finished as she opened her hand revealing an identical black stone._

"_That is a very, interesting notion." He replied, choosing his words carefully as he handed her the necklace back._

"_Can we get them please?" she asked, smiling up at him sweetly, Sesshomaru looked down at her, his face still in its cold mask._

"_How much?" he asked the vender without looking away from Kagome._

"_Five yen." The old man replied. Sesshomaru reached into his haori and pulled out a five-yen coin; giving it to the old man he turned and left with out saying another word. Kagome turned, bowing to the old man saying a quick thank you as she went after the demon Lord._

"_Sesshomaru!" she called to him, but he didn't stop, just kept walking as he waited for her to come along side him as she always did. "Here." She commented as she handed him the black necklace._

"_I don't want it." He retorted as he saw the necklace._

"_O, come one, its only right that you have my soul since I have yours, see." She explained as she touched the white stone hanging from her neck, Sesshomaru looked down at her then his "soul" and back at her before focusing back on the road ahead._

"_You keep them both." He told her off handedly._

"_I don't want it, I want you to have my soul, you'll take better care of it then I!" she argued, coming out in front of him to make him stop. Coming to a stop Sesshomaru stared down at her, knowing she would never let it go, he held out his hand. Kagome smiled brightly handing him the necklace. He put it around his neck and tied it then slipped the stone under the folds of his haori, after that they continued on in silence._

He watched as she doodled, noticing her brow furrow as she concentrated on her abstract drawings, she always did abstract things, hell she was abstract herself and he would have it no other way. Her eyes glowed softly in the early afternoon light, their gray-blue depths churning about with her wild Miko powers. She was truly a mystery, not even she understood herself, wild and untamed just as himself but they were completely different animals; that making her all the more worth having. Feeling his eyes on her she stopped drawing and looked up at him, giving him a soft smile, his eyes softened in return.

"I should be leaving." Kagome stated as she stood and dusted her skirt.

"You're wearing your uniform, are your kimonos no good any more?" he asked, amused by her antics.

"No, they're just all dirty." She lied, but he didn't know, she had gotten good at telling at least white lies.

"I see." he replied as he turned back to his paper work. Walking to the shoji screen she opened it softly, flooding the room with light, standing in the doorway the light caste her shadow over the room, engulfing the Demon Lord. She looked back into the room at him, biting the inside of her lip she looked at the opposing wall.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered to draw his attention. He stopped reading and looked up at her, She continued to stare at the wall.

"Smile when you're crying inside and no one will know the difference." She quoted, then turned and smiled at him lovingly. Unsure of her words he returned her smile with a smirk that he reserved only for her. Stepping out of the doorway she closed the screen softly, shading him and her black soul in darkness once more. Walking down the corridor a ways she came to her trusty yellow backpack and lifted it onto her shoulders. Letting out a staggering breath she turned to look back on the shoji screen doors that led to his study "I'm sorry Sesshomaru I just can't keep smiling." She told herself as her smile fell and a single tear escaped her eyes, quickly whipping it away she turned and left Sesshomaru, escaping into the forest, into another life, another time, another fairy tale.

His soul was tainted so white it blinded her and numbered her senses and she was so pure black he was lost in her soul, never to be found. They held absolute power over on another if only they knew what it all meant. If only.


	2. The Run

Yes I must apologize first off, I've never really done this before so if it comes out kinda goofy I, again, apologize and if this doesn't turn out with its first chapter its called Tainted White and Pure Black but hopefully this works right

Chapter 2

The run

It was different, this time … it was very different. She had always traveled, the truth was she loved to travel, Japan was her backyard and she had free reign of it all. No traffic lights, no highways, nothing to stand in her way. But this time she was alone, she had never been alone before. It was new, it was frightening, it was invigorating and she felt more human, more mortal then she ever did in her life. There was no one to protect her, no one to run in at the last moment sword drawn and ready to risk his or her life for her safety. She was her own protector, her own guardian; Kagome Higurashi had finally taken responsibility over her own life and it was … odd.

She had only been gone for maybe an hour but she felt as if she had been gone for a week. She could feel eyes on her, but she couldn't sense any demonic auras and it was creeping her out. She continued on her way, knowing she would be coming to a small village soon, there she would get more supplies another bow and quiver set since she had forgotten hers back at the manor.

The manor, she didn't even know why she actually left; she just needed to be gone. Too much was building up inside of her, she didn't know what she needed to do what she wanted to do, how she could deal with everything. She wanted to scream, to cry, to die, to live it was just too much all at once she had to run, she had to there was no other choice. She couldn't have a mental break down in front of Sesshomaru and the rest… it would have made her weak and foolish.

"I've been around Sesshomaru for too long, I'm even starting to think like him." she told herself as she shook her head. A strong, unnatural wind cut right through the forest, whipping past Kagome with violent force, stopping her in her tracks. Taking a breath she began coughing violently, the scent of death made her gag as she tried not to loose the contents of her stomach, which wasn't much. Finally the coughing stopped but unfortunately the smell remained, putting her bag on the ground she began digging through it searching desperately for her trusty handkerchief. Finally finding it she placed it over her mouth and nose, desperately trying to block out the rank sent of decay, it helped… only a fraction.

Curiosity over took her and she left in search of the source of the wretched odor that made her eyes water and her nose wish to jump from her face and run away. "O what it would be like to have a detachable nose right now." She moaned to herself. The trees began to thin as she drew closer and the strength of the smell increased ten fold, finally breaking threw the trees as she came to large battleground. Not watching where she was going she walked to the edge of a small, but steep slope and stepped over the edge. The fall caught her by surprise as she let out a small gasp and slide down, she was able to catch herself from falling but as her foot touched flat ground it came into contact with a skull. The weight of her body crushed the skull, slim brains oozed under her foot, the crunching sound of shattering bones echoed in her ears and as she looked down she saw big white maggots wriggling over her foot.

That was it; that was the return of Kagome's small lunch, as she ducked behind a tree to relieve her stomach contents wiping her mouth clean she glanced down at her defiled foot and began shaking it violently trying to rid it of the feeling of being crawled over. "I seriously need to take an extremely hot bath." She told herself as she began vigorously wiping her shoe on the grass to clean it of any remaining rotten brains. "What the hell ever possessed me to leave the manor?" she asked herself as she stared up the slope from where she had fallen. "I don't know, but I do know I am not going to be able to get back up that way. Kami I wish I was a demon sometimes… or at least stronger and better trained. Maybe that's what I'll do; I'll find some one to train me! If I ever make it out of here." She mumbled as she stared across the battlefield dreadfully. Taking a deep breath, which only made her want to throw up again, she began walking, winding her way threw the sea of corpses treading softly so she wouldn't step on any more bodies.

As she passed by she couldn't help but spot bows and arrows, not really liking to take weapons from dead people she swallowed her pride (what little she had of it) and grabbed a bow that was lying on the ground. Looking around she found a quiver that was still in good condition and as she made her way across the bloody sea she started collect arrows to fill her quiver. After twenty minutes of traversing the rotten battleground Kagome finally came to the end without incident, but as she was just about to enter into the forest her foot caught something, sending her flailing as she caught her balance once more. Growling to herself she turned around to find her assailment, expecting to find an oversized rock but instead a sheathed sword met her. The site confused her, she looked about for the swords owner but she found no one that the sword seemed to belong to either alive or dead.

Walking towards the sword she picked it up giving it a closer inspection, it was clean oddly for being left outside for only Kami knew how long. She unsheathed the sword, not even a speck of blood was on the blade; curious as to how sharp it was Kagome picked up a blade of grass and dropped it over the blade it was cut in half as soon as it touched the cool metal edge. Sheathing the sword she looked about, expecting to see a samurai coming out of the woods but there was no one, she was completely alone. Staring at the sword a strange thought came over her, a wry smile crept over her face as she unsheathed the sword once more and held it out in front of her. "Maybe, if I just… concentrate." She told herself softly as she began to focus her Miko powers through the sword, it began to glow with her purifying powers just like her arrows. "Yes!" she cried to herself in glee as a smile of accomplishment spread across her face. "No more having to run away when I don't have any more arrows!" she told herself gleefully as she placed the sword at her waist. "Now only if I knew how to use it," she thought desperately. "O well, I'll learn as I go." She assured herself as she continued on her trek to nowhere.

A wind whipped through the open window down to the demon lord ruffling his hair and fluttering the parchments that sat on his desk. As the smell of rain filtered through his nose the small droplets began their seasonal assault on his home, raising from his seat he closed the window and blew out the candle he had lit earlier when the clouds had covered the sun, darkening his study. He left his study, heading towards his room, expecting to see Kagome laying on the bed as she read one of her books that she loved so much, what was it this time? He couldn't remember she was always reading something different every week, she had read him one of her books once, what was it called? O, yes "Romeo and Juliet". It was a pathetic love story, he should have known better, but Kagome had called it a classic, he had called it foolish and womanly.

Definitely the wrong thing to say, she was offended and he knew he needed to make it up to her, he searched and found her another book but that was another mistake all together. Kagome had accepted the book, thanking him greatly that he would go out of his way to do this for her. She had gone out to the gardens and began reading her book, it was around noonday when she had entered into Sesshomaru's study and handed him the book in return telling him never to get her another book again. And he did just that, Sesshomaru never bought her another book again, after reading the book he had gotten her, he understood why she had made such a request.

As he entered his room he was met with emptiness, not expecting this he turned and left figuring she was with Rin before she went to bed. Leaving his room he headed towards the opposite wing, where Rins' room was. Coming to her door he knocked on it, waiting for her to answer, Sesshomaru could hear her scurrying about as she came to the screen and slide it open.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she declared happily as she smiled up at him, moving from the doorway to let him enter.

"Rin." He replied in greeting as he entered into her room, he looked over her room noticing how messy it was. Kimono's lying about on the floor along with her other articles of clothing and objects just lying about her table cluttered with books and blank parchment paper for her to practice her Kanji and what ever lessons Kagome was teaching her at the moment.

"What is it that you need my lord?" Rin asked as she watched him.

"Your room is atrocious." Sesshomaru commented as he turned to look at her.

"I see you noticed my lord, how very observant." She commented always smiling cheerfully. As he looked down at her he noticed just how much she had actually grown, the top of her head reached the top of his stomach. Her voice had gotten higher in pitch and she began to turn into a young woman, how many years had he had her with him? It didn't seem that long but apparently it had been.

"Have you seen Kagome today?" he asked her.

"No my lord, I haven't seen her all day. Why? Is she missing?" She asked as she stared up at him, searching for any sign of something array.

"No." Sesshomaru replied as he turned from Rin, not wanting her to see his face. He didn't know how she did it but she always managed to read his face even if it was placed in his stony mask "Goodnight Rin, in the morning I want you to clean this room." He told her as he opened her door and left.

"Yes my lord!" she cried after him as she watched him walking down the corridor, closing her door she turned to her room. "He'll find her." She told herself as she crawled into bed.

Sesshomaru headed towards the infirmary, hopefully she would be there checking in on any one who might be hurt and needing her assistance, though he had an excellent healer Kagome insisted on helping when she could her supplies from the future always helpful. He entered into the infirmary and saw his healer checking over one of her patience as he was sleeping off whatever sickness had come over him.

"Aneko," Sesshomaru called out to her, the healer started and turned to her lord clearly surprised to see him.

"Yes, my lord. What can I help you with?" she asked, bowing to him.

"Have you seen Kagome?" he inquired.

"No, I haven't seen the lady all day. If that is all I have many patience to take care of." Aneko said, bowing to her lord once more.

"Yes, that is all." He replied as he turned and left the infirmary unsure of where to look next, a feeling of worry and uncertainty swept through him. As he traversed the corridors he came upon Jaken walking down the corridor aimlessly.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called, the toad demon flailed his arms and fell to his knees bowing down to him.

"Yes my lord!" He called out in surprise.

"Have you seen Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked his graveling ward.

"I haven't seen Lady Kagome all day mi lord." He told him.

"That is all Jaken you can be on your way." Sesshomaru told him as he turned and left. Winding his way through the many corridors the great lord demon found himself at a dead end and the only door lead outside into the garden, opening the door he stepped out onto the veranda over looking the garden. The rain continued to fall heavily as he walked along the veranda searching for any sign of her; he soon came to the end of the veranda, which over looked the stables. 'Maybe she's visiting Ah-Un.' He thought to himself as he left the safety of the veranda and emerged into the rain heading towards the stables.

Entering into the stables he didn't see any sign of her nor could he smell her, turning from the stables he entered back into the house and went back to his room. Searching around the room he found that her backpack and all her things were gone and that at least three of her kimonos were folded clean in their boxes. She had left, but why? Why had she left, now of all times? She was a mystery, his mystery and he was going to find her and figure her out.


	3. Deep Forest

Chapter 3 

Deep Forest

Stopping in the middle of the forest she sniffed the air as she looked up at the ominous gray clouds that had blown over her head during the day. She could smell the rain in the air and decided she needed to find shelter and soon before it started to rain. At that moment a single drop fell, landing on her breast the drop rolling around the curve of them. Kagome let out a small gasp sucking in her stomach as she curled her shoulders, whipping the cold water away from her sensitive skin. Staring up at the sky she growled as another drop landed on her nose.

"Damn you Kami!" she growled, wiping her nose. Looking back into the forest she started running hopping she would come across shelter soon. 'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" she growled to herself as it grew darker and she had to stop running for fear of running into a tree or over a cliff, hell it didn't even have to be dark for her to do that she realized earlier that day. Coming to a stop she looked about uncertain of which direction to go in since the one she had been going on didn't seem fruitful in the least bit. Stumbling around a few moments she finally found and there in front of her was an abandoned shack.

Running towards it she jumped up the steps, coming to the front door she froze, wondering if maybe some one had taken her idea and found shelter in the hut as well. Courtesy took over and she knocked on the door when she got no answer in replay she tried opening the door but it was stuck, pulling harder it finally opened catching Kagome completely off guard she fell onto the veranda. She groaned as she got to her knees and crawled into the one room shack, staying on her knees she pulled the door closed, glad it was easier to shut it then opening it had been. She removed her sword along with her bow and quiver set, placing them by her side for easy access. Taking off her backpack she began digging through it in search of dry clothes, finding her pajamas and her sweater she pulled them out along with her sleeping bag. Pulling off her wet uniform she laid it out to dry, then pull on her pajamas and her sweater, digging through her bag more she found her old towel and her cd player.

"Wow I forgot I even had you." She told her cd player as she began drying her hair. After five minutes of drying her hair she stopped, folded up her towel and placed it inside her backpack once more. Unzipping her sleeping bag she slid into it, glad that it was already warm from her sitting on it while drying her hair. She laid there, staring up at the ceiling listening to the rain fall on at it; Kagome was bored, honestly bored. She couldn't even remember the last time she was bored, she began looking around even though she couldn't really see anything but she continued looking at darkness. "O my cd player!" she told herself, having forgotten about it in that short time period. Sitting up she dug through her bag in search of it, finding it she laid back down and placed the headphones over her ears. "I wander what I was listening to last." She told herself, pressing play she listened to the disc spin then it caught and her ears where filled with the clear sound of a guitar starting out like a drum roll as the singer came in she recognized the song.

"Not that one." She told herself as she changed to the next song. "Perfect." She told herself as she changed it to the next one and started singing along softly, as the song entered into the chorus it stopped and her ears where met once more by the sound of rain. Completely taken off guard she looked down at her cd player but wasn't able to make out anything on the screen. Digging through her bag once more she found a tiny flashlight, turning it on she shined it on the cd but it had turned off. Turning it back on she noticed the battery sign blinking in the corner before it once more turned off along with her flashlight, turning her attention to her flashlight she began turning it on and off but nothing worked. "Fucking batteries." She growled softly, placing the dead cd player and flashlight back into her bag. "Maybe its for the best, with my luck I would be listening to it and wouldn't hear any one approaching until it was to late and I'd end up loosing my head." She told herself.

Continuing to listen to the rain she heard something else… something odd, the rhythm in the rain had changed some how as if it was hitting something. Paranoia began building up inside of her making her sit up, she let all her other sense fade as she only used her ears listening as best she could, trying desperately to hear everything under the run. There it was, a branch snapping and footsteps, many footsteps. Getting out of her sleeping bag she searched around for her bow and quiver, finding it she pulled out an arrow, she notched it onto the bow pointed it straight at the door and waited.

Collecting her Miko powers she kept her breathing in check as she stared daggers at the door, concentrating all her sense on one thing. Her powers shed a soft blue light on the shack enabling her to see better; in front of her the door began to jiggle as the thing outside tried to open. Kagome steadied herself, as she got ready to purify anything coming through the door. When it finally slid open Kagome quickly targeted her opponent but it soon pulled back throwing its arms up in protection.

"NO, Don't shoot! Human, human!" a man cried, Kagome quickly lowered her arrow and her Miko powers died away casting her in darkness once more.

"Human?" she asked, not expecting her intruder to be human at all, she was caught off guard.

"Yes, human." A different voice answered, it seemed gruff and old.

"I see, how many of you are there?" she asked not able to see all of them.

"Three." A third voice called, this one seemed to be the youngest of them all.

"Can we come in?" the first man asked.

"Yes, there is plenty of room, you may stay the night." She told them as they entered into the shack. They settled against the wall opposite of Kagome, the last man in shut the door behind him as one of the men pulled something off the other mans arms and he emptied his load into the center of the room. As it fell Kagome could tell by the sound that it was firewood and at that moment she was glad she had let the men stay.

"Do you have a flint, Miko?" the man with the gruff voice asked.

"No, I'm afraid I do not." Kagome replied.

"Kin, flint." The man ordered and the youngest handed him a flint, a minute and a few sparks later the man had a fire going, which lit the entire shack immediately filling it with warmth. Kagome looked up at the men, now able to see them. The first, with the gruff voice she assumed had been the eldest and she was correct his eyes were just as black as his hair which had gray streaks running through it along with his wild beard that he had growing, he was large and very muscular he was most likely invincible on the battle field when up against humans. The second man seemed to be of middle age maybe twenty-five or so his hair was jet black too but his eyes where a soft warm brown making her think of her brother Souta. He was fairly built but he had a more shrewd look to him making Kagome think of him as the brains of the little trio and the first man the bronze making the third one to be the youngster who just managed to scrap by with both his wit and his strength. Looking to the third man she was taken aback, he must have been the same age as she but what was most peculiar was his appearance, he wasn't Japanese in the slightest. He looked American, but he couldn't have been! America didn't exist yet; he had reddish hair with a soft curl to it and his eyes were an eerie green, his skin was tanned lightly from being out in the sun, not dark like the other men.

"Don't worry, he's human." The eldest said, trying to reassure her but Kagome didn't need any assuring she knew he wasn't a demon.

"I know," she told him giving the man a curt glance as her gave turned back to the youth. "You're not from around her are you?" she asked, even though she already new the answer.

"None of us are Miko." The middleman replied.

"No, I mean he's not even from Japan, not even the continent. You're from some place completely different." She told him. The youngest looked to his other two companions for help, unsure what to make of the situation. Seeing his how uncomfortable he became under her close scrutiny Kagome looked away.

"I apologize for my rudeness, I am Kagome." She told them bowing slightly.

"I am Ryuji." The eldest replied bowing in return.

"I am Matsu." The middleman replied bowing as well.

"And I am Kin." The youngest replied following suit of the other two.

"Are you three ronin?" Kagome asked, having taken notice of their armor and swords and remembering the battlefield she had come across earlier.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Kin looking at Kagome completely perplexed.

"I had come across the battlefield earlier in the day." She explained to him.

"It was a blood bath, a complete slaughter house." Ryuji commented off handedly.

"I can only imagine." Kagome sympathized, remembering what it was like fighting against Narakus undead armies, and the battle for Sounga the countless amounts of undead warriors who could not be killed.

"No priestess, I don't think you could ever imagine something so horrendous you are far to young to have seen such terrible things." Matsu assured her, Kagome only smiled at him knowing exactly how wrong he was.

"No," Ryuji corrected him. "This woman, this priestess has seen worse things then we could ever dream of." He finished as he looked at Kagome, and she returned his gaze unwavering.

"How can you tell?" Kin asked, amazed at all of their perceptions. Ryuji began laughing at Kin wholeheartedly.

"You really are just a whelp aren't you!" he declared as he continued to laugh. A slight blush spread across the boys face as he stared down at his hands, Kagome gave him a soft smile hoping it would ease him.

"Well first off, she has not only a bow and quiver but also a very nice looking sword,"

'That I had both just acquired today." Kagome thought to herself as he continued.

"And did you see the way she scared Matsu when he opened the door." Ryuji said with another roar of laughter.

"Yes, you should really knock before entering into an unknown shelter, especially on a night like this you never know who might be inside. You are all lucky it was only a Miko like myself and not an unforgiving demon." She advised. 'DAMN I am SO out of character.' Kagome thought, mentally slapping herself. 'Always got to play the role of the wise beyond her years Miko, I guess I'm more like Kikyo then I thought.' She scoffed herself.

"There was no light, so we thought it to be empty." Kin began to explain.

"Surprise, Surprise." Kagome commented as she smiled at him Kin blushed as he saw her smiling at him and he looked back down at his hands. Ryuji, who had caught the little interplay, erupted into even more laughter as he leaned behind Matsu and hit Kin on the back. Kagome shook her head softly as laid her fingers tips across her face rubbing it slightly, smiling as she placed her hand back into her lap. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she asked herself. 'Stuck in a shack out in the middle of nowhere with three ronins one who is a loud mouth, the other doesn't say anything at all and the youngest who gets flustered just from getting a little attention from a women, how completely foolish all of them.' Kagome complained to herself. 'WOW, I really have been with Sesshomaru for too long, getting frustrated by hanging around my own kind for only ten minutes. Maybe it was a good idea to get away for a bit.' She told herself as she looked across at the three men, but that just made her feel lonely. The truth was she missed Sesshomaru, more then she truly wanted to admit, she had only been gone for a day but it seemed so much longer then that.

"What is that?" Matsu asked as he pointed towards Kagome's cd player that was lying on top of her backpack reaching over she nonchalantly closed the flap.

"It is nothing to be concerning yourself with." She told him as she gazed into his eyes, trying her hardest to intimidate him with her look but it wasn't working, as she would have liked. Matsu, stared at her not completely sure what to make of the strangely dressed Miko that was sitting across from him.

"What are you trying to hide?" he asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Every Miko has her secrets." She countered keeping her composure.

"I'm not sure if you even are a Miko." Matsu told her openly.

"Well then, I can simply prove it to you." Kagome supplied.

"How? There are no demons in these woods at this time of night along with this weather." He pointed out.

"Who ever said my powers where restricted to purifying demons?" she asked him but didn't expect an answer

"But, you are a Miko, your suppose to help people." Matsu rebutted.

"And I do" she said smiling and nodding to them, pointing out with out words that she had helped them.

"Yeah, Matsu, she didn't have to let us in here!" Kin told him.

"There is three of us and only one of her, we could have made her help us." Matsu stated Ryuji reached over and placed a hand on his friends shoulder squeezing it tightly making the man wince in pain.

"But that would have been rude Matsu, we might be ronin but we are still civilized gentleman." Ryuji told him, as he smiled sheepishly at Kagome. "I am sorry for my friends behavior, he's still a little strung up since the battle it really got to him." He explained as he bowed to her slightly.

"I see, it is quite alright, I understand. If I may ask who was your opponent? I recall only seeing one set of flags, surely they must have lost men as well." Kagome asked as she looked towards Ryuji for an answer.

"Well, we were met by a band of demons, our lord had heard about the band who had been destroying the local villages. Stealing food, rapping the women, killing every one then setting the village on fire leaving behind nothing but death and chaos." He informed her solemnly.

"How horrible, how many demons?" Kagome Inquired.

"Only 5." Kin told her, as he stared into the fire.

"Only 5? Did you manage to kill any of them?" she asked, stunned by the turn of events.

"Yes, and we didn't manage to kill even one of those blood bastards." Matsu growled. All three warriors became silent as they stared into the fire recalling their battle with the demons.

"I got it!" Ryuji declared as he pounded his fist into his hand, grabbing every ones attention. "You're a powerful Miko aren't you!" he cried.

"Well," Kagome began but was cut off before she could finish.

"You could kill those demons, they would be easy pickings for someone like yourself!" he told her, completely convinced that Kagome was the answer to his prayers. She shook her head at him knowing she couldn't do it, she wasn't nearly strong enough to take out five demons who were strong enough to cut down an entire army of skilled samurai.

"No, I can't do it. Maybe if I had more training and my powers were stronger." She tried to explain.

"O, I know you could do it!" Kin assured her as he looked at her with admiration. As she looked at him she suddenly found herself thinking over Shippo, sadness rolled over her like fog; she hadn't thought about the fox kit in such a long time it made her feel guilty but she quickly pushed it away not wishing to begin crying in front of the ronins.

"I could probably purify one, but five, I don't think so. I would need a team." She told him.

"Well we can be your team!" Ryuji volunteered.

"Yeah, we can be your team!" Kin excluded himself happily.

"Yes, we could dispatch of those demons easily." Matsu agreed.

"No," Kagome stated as she waved her hand at the idea "If that happened I would be leading us all to our deaths. What I would need would be a well trained and fearless demon exterminator, a brave monk with immense spiritual powers, a half demon with a fanged sword and a fire neko." Kagome replied as she stared somberly into the fire, a picture of her friends flashing past her minds eye as she described each of them.

"So you've done this before." Ryuji said gleefully as he smiled at her wholeheartedly.

"No, they did. And they died for it." She told him, her eyes gone cold as stone.

"I'm sorry for your lose." He apologized.

"Its not your fault," she replied with a soft smile. "It was fate." She finished. "And I wish not to repeat it, I'm sorry truly but I am of no use."

"Of course you are! You're a Miko! Don't worry you said you needed training well we can train you!" Kin proclaimed.

"The boy's right, we can train you." Ryuji assured her.

"Maybe in swordsmanship, but in harnessing my Miko powers? I think a priestess would be required for that." She explained as she rubbed her forehead.

"So we will find you one." Matsu provided.

"And where are we to find a priestess." She asked, knowing she wouldn't lead these men into battle but she thought she would just see where the conversation would lead her.

"I heard that the keeper of the Shikon no tama was staying in a village not to far from here." Ryuji supplied at that Kagome began to laugh, glad she wasn't drinking anything or it would have come out her nose in a most un-lady like fashion not that you could squirt anything out your nose in a lady like fashion.

"Yes, I scoffed when I first heard it as well." Matsu commented off handedly "But it seems its true."

"Hmm well I suppose we'll just have to venture to this village and have a look for ourselves." Kagome offered.

"Yes, we should. If the rain lets up we'll leave tomorrow." Ryuji confirmed. 'So much for not leading these men into battle, but if there is a Miko out there calling herself the guardian of the jewel I should check it out.' She told herself.

"Yes. Tomorrow, but for now I am quite tired and if we are to venture off tomorrow I suggest we all rest well." Kagome advised as she slid back into her sleeping bag and turned her back on the ronins, she didn't feel completely comfortable about falling asleep in a room with a bunch of men she had just met moments before hand but she had no choice but to place her life in their hands. 'Sesshomaru would hate me if he ever knew I had let a bunch of strange mine share the night under the same roof as myself and that is why he is to never find out! And watch, he some how manages to find me and walks through the door right…now!' right as Kagome said that she looked door at the door but nothing happened. 'Good! That's a good sign…right?' she asked herself, letting out a soft sign. 'O I just don't know any more but I might as well try sleeping.' And with that Kagome focused on sleeping.


	4. Departures

Chapter 4

Departures

Departing his room Sesshomaru went to Jakens room, not bothering to knock he simply walked in.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called.

"Yes my lord!" Jaken cried as he rolled out of bed.

"I'm leaving, watch over the estate while I'm gone." He ordered

"Yes my lord! But where are you going? How long with you be gone?" the imp inquired as he tried to shack himself from sleep but as he cleared his eyes from sleep he looked about his room and his lord was nowhere to be found. "Foolish woman." Jaken sighed knowing that Kagome was the reason for his lords' departure and so he went back to bed.

To say that the great demon lord was displeased would be a complete understatement, he wasn't just displeased he was pissed… and wet. He was a pissed and wet Taiyoukai, never a good combination but he continued on, his jaki was raised letting any demons in the area know that he was not to be messed with. His eyes glowed an ominous gold that churned mystically as he continued on his way in search of the foolish Miko who had run away only hours before. It wasn't the simple fact that she had run away that made him so pissed but she just had to run away when it was going to rain, making it even harder for him to find her. 'Why had she left?' he asked himself as he continued. 'Where would she go? She had nowhere to go, the only thing she even had left in this time was him or had she found some one else? No, maybe she was going back home, could she go back home? Did the well even work any more. Maybe she felt the call of the jewel shards, she hadn't completed that small quest yet and she was known for running after the jewel when she felt its pull." Sesshomaru tried to reassure himself, his mind running as fast as his feet.

Not entirely sure where to look for the young renegade Miko, Sesshomaru headed towards the village hoping that that's where Kagome had headed since with the rain he wasn't able to pick up her sent or any tracks indicating the direction she had left in. but as Sesshomaru recalled she didn't have her bow and quiver, if she had gone down to the dojo to collect her weapon of choice she would have definitely been seen and she wasn't. Kagome hadn't been seen by any one or he would have heard of it, Sesshomaru couldn't even imagine how a small slip of a woman like her was able to pass by all his guards without being seen. Last time he checked the Miko hadn't acquired any new powers of invisibility but she had managed it and so now the Great Lord of the Western Land was out traversing the very wet Japanese countryside in search of a certain Miko from the future.

Coming over a hill Sesshomaru found himself staring down at the small village, every one was inside and there were no lights on. The village was asleep as it should have been but if he had to he would wake every one in the village in search of the stubborn woman. Making his way down to the village Sesshomaru looked about, wondering where to look first when he heard rustling coming from inside one of the huts. Turning towards the direction of the hut he saw as a very young woman stepped out dressed in the usual Miko garb, pointing an arrow at him.

"Youkai!" she called to him. "Why is it that you have come to our village?" she asked her voice high-pitched grating on his sensitive ears. Sesshomaru approached her slowly; he watched as her body became rigid the smell of fear came off her in waves. "Stay back!" she called to him.

"I have come in search of a young Miko." He told her his voice cool and indifferent.

"I am the only Miko here." She told him.

"Have you seen a strangely dressed woman passing through her earlier today?" he inquired his patience drawing thin.

"I have seen no one since an army of samurai passed through but a few days ago." She informed him. 'An army of samurai?' he thought to himself.

"And what was their calling?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A group of five demons have been scouring these lands, rumor has it they have five of the jewel shards. I suspect they are in search of more power. Are you one of them?" she asked pulling her bow even tighter but Sesshomaru didn't leave her an answer, he got what he came for so with his new knowledge he disappeared back into the forest.

The rain continued to fall even harder, and soon the demon lord was soaked from head to toe. Winding his way through the forest he came upon a cave, deciding to suspend his search until the rain lightened he took refuge with in. Shaking as much water from him as he could Sesshomaru sat at the mouth of the cave, staring off into the empty forest. He had finally calmed quite a bit from earlier in the evening and his jaki level had dropped significantly but he still felt peterped that she would leave so suddenly, with out a word to any one he thought back to earlier in the day when they were sitting in his study together. She had told him she was leaving, but he had only thought she meant the room, she was leaving the room, not him! 'I should have known!' he growled to himself.

"_Smile when you're crying inside and no one will know the difference." _ That's what she had told him and she was right no one would know the difference he didn't know the difference! How long had she been crying? How many minutes? How many hours? How many days or even months had she been crying? Maybe she had been crying from the moment she saw her friends all dead maybe it was before that maybe she had been crying since the moment she had fallen down the well or the moment she was born. Exactly how long had she been crying for, maybe even longer then that? Could her very soul have been crying since the moment it had departed Kikyo's body?

It was all to perplexing, Sesshomaru found himself ignorant to it all ignorant and foolish. But what he did know is that he needed to find her, and soon. With demons out there with the Shikon jewel she would most likely find herself entangled with them, completely defenseless and they would take advantage of that, using her to find more jewel shards. He wondered silently if she hadn't already found herself in trouble, the Miko was like a homing beacon for anything and everything that would and could bring harm to her. He never understood how she could have lived for so long but some how she managed, maybe it was her easy way of charming any one she met that enabled her to find suitable protectors. Hell! She had even been charming enough to lore himself, The Great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands to become her champion, her protector and how she managed that was beyond him. He must have been more like his father then he originally thought. But at the moment that was entirely inconsequential, he just hoped that she had managed to find a safe place to wade out the torrential storm.

It was early morning when she had awoken as she always did, staring at her room, she saw the mess it was in and remembered the words of her lord but she decided to ignore them for the time being. 'Plus he said "In the morning" not exactly when in the morning and morning was going to be around for a few hours.' She thought to herself as a wry smile formed on her lips "He only said "In the morning" there are plenty of mornings to come, he really should have said which morning." Rin grinned to herself. Opening her door she peaked her head out looking up and down the hallways then sliding the door the rest of the way open she stepped cautiously out her door. Sliding it closed faster then she wanted to it made a loud clicking sound as it collided with its wooden frame. Worried she might get caught by her lord Rin turned and began sprinting up one of the corridors as fast as she could trying to get away from the scene of the crime which was only her very messy room but still.

Turning a corner she ran past something short and green, realizing it was Jaken she turned back around and went after him.

"Jaken-sama!" she cried as she came up behind him.

"What is it Rin! Can't you see I am busy here." He scowled.

"I'm sorry Jaken-sama, but have you seen Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked as she looked down at him.

"No, he has left. I am in charge now." He told her as he looked up at her, she had grown at lest two feet taller then him.

"Where did he go?" she asked confusing shining in her eyes. "He didn't say anything to me about it." She pouted.

"Of course he wouldn't tell a silly girl like you anything." Jaken reprimanded her.

"That still doesn't answer my question Jaken." She pointed out.

"I don't know! He must have gone after the woman." He exasperated.

"The woman?" She asked not quite sure what he meant then it dawned on her. "O Kagome!" she clarified.

"Yes, of course her! Who did you think I meant?" Jaken squawked.

"I don't know, there are a lot of women in the castle master Jaken." She defended herself. The toad demon scoffed at her as he moved around her to continue his trek down the hallway and Rin followed after him.

"What is it Rin?" he asked, all ready tired of her company.

"Why would Kagome leave without saying goodbye and with out Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked staring down at Jaken as they continued on their way, her face scrunched in confusion.

"I don't know!" Jaken cried. "Why does that woman do anything!" Jaken asked rhetorically.

"Because time is short, we're not demons Jaken, we only live for so long. That's why we grow so fast, and learn so quickly. Our clock is ticking." She told him, almost relaying him a message she had once heard as her eyes clouded over as she tried to remember the words. Jaken stopped in the middle of the hallway to look at the young girl, his face squished together in confusion an eyebrow twitching at her. She was making just as much sense as Kagome, maybe that's were she had gotten her little speak from.

"What are you mumbling about now? You never made any sense since the day we found you." he squawked. At hearing his words Rin became very displeased and upset, she turned towards him, glaring daggers at the little demon completely taking him by surprise never in all his days traveling with the girl had he seen her take such an aggressive position against him.

"What would you know? Your just a stupid frog!" she declared as she turned to run down the hallway. Unsure how to take her reaction he stood there in the hallway trying to understand what she was trying to tell him but he only became more confused. Proceeding down the hallway he began mumbling to himself about human women and ticking clocks what ever the hell clocks where.


	5. Starless

Chapter 5

Starless

She awoke with a start, sitting up straight she looked about her, eyes wide and fearful, looking about trying to find what had woken her but everything was as she remembered, the three men, what where their names again? O yes Ryuji, Matsu, and Kin. She told herself as she looked at each of their slumbering faces, the sound of the rain thundering on the roof made her look up. 'That must have been what woke me up.' She told herself as she listened to the rain beat down around them. Kagome laid back down in her sleeping bag, letting out her breath, which she hadn't even realized she had been holding. As she lay there trying to fall back asleep a single drop of water had managed to seep through the roof just to fall and land on her face. Her eyes opened up with a start as she glared daggers at the leaking roof.

"O fuck you!" she whispered to the roof and in response two more drops fell on her face. Sighing in defeat she began scooting her sleeping bag into the corner to get away from the leak in the roof. Leaning against the wall she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she stared wistfully into the dieing embers of the fire. Her thoughts fluttered to Sesshomaru as her eyes came across a particularly golden looking ember. She wondered where he was, if he was out there searching for her or if he had decided to let her go. Maybe hoping that she would come back on her own, or maybe hoping she would never come back at all. 'No, he's under that starless sky somewhere. Trying to find me. What a fool I was to leave, especially with all this rain, and in the beginning throws of autumn! Why didn't I have this feeling during late spring or early summer? What is wrong with me? Maybe I have some weird death wish or something that I don't even know I have.' She thought to herself. Focusing her eyes back on the fire she didn't even remember she had been looking at it as she spoke to herself. "I just wish he was here." She whispered to herself softly as she slowly fell back asleep.

Soft muffled voices filtered through her ear she couldn't quite make out what they were saying but at the moment she truly didn't care. Opening her eyes slowly she was met by a merry looking fire, burning brightly before her, she smiled softly at the fire as her eyes slid closed once more. She heard one of the men clear his throat and she assumed he was trying to get her attention. Turning her head towards him she opened her eyes languidly, letting them rest on the eldest, what was his name again? O yes, Ryuji.

"It is still raining, what do want to do?" He asked her. Kagome blinked at him a few times then started to look over the small hut, feeling uncomfortable she moved her arms letting her legs stretch out but completely regretted it. Pain scrunched her face as the blood rushed back to her legs; she let out a soft pained breath, as she tried not moving the lower half of her body.

"What is it Kagome? Are you hurt?" Kin asked, as he gazed at her with worried eyes.

"O I'm fine, my legs went numb is all." She reassured, giving him a pained smile.

"Shouldn't we try warming them up?" Matsu asked.

"NO!" Kagome bit out sharply. "Just don't touch them, the blood will go back to them soon and I'll be fine." She explained. Ryuji laughed brightly.

"So Miko Kagome, what should we do?" He asked once more, smiling at her all the while.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be raining that hard, we'll simply continue on our way, if it gets to be a down poor we'll have to find another shelter." She offered as she began wiggling her toes, testing how bad her legs where but they no longer ached and she was glad.

"Sounds like a plan, any objections?" he asked the other two.

"No." they both said in unison.

"Good then lets leave!" Ryuji said cheerfully as he stood along with the other two.

"I'll be out there in a moment, I need to change and pack my things." She told them as she slid out of her sleeping bag. The men turned to one another and then sat back down again not bothering to leave the hut, Kagome completely froze as she saw them sit back down. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Get out! I have to change!" she growled at them.

"Change into what?" the youngest asked.

"Out!" Kagome growled once more, pointing fiercely at the door and all three men scurried out of the hut as fast as possible, shutting the door behind them. She could hear Ryuji laughing loudly outside the hut; shaking her head softly she began rolling up her sleeping bag. Digging through her bag she found her brush and a hair tie, brushing it quickly she put it up in a ponytail then took off her pajama's and put her Uniform back on; placing the rest of her things into her backpack she put her bag over her shoulders. Placing her new sword at her waist and slinging her bow and quiver over her shoulder she emerged from the hut. "Ok, lets go." She order as she let out a sigh and left the veranda, the other men nodding in agreement as they headed out into the forest.

His Golden eyes flew open as he rose to his feet, he hadn't even remembered falling asleep but as he looked out the mouth of the cave he noticed that the sun had risen and the rain had lightened to a drizzle. Emerging from the cave he disappeared into the forest continuing his search for the young woman. For the first time in his life Sesshomaru felt hopeless, how was he supposed to find her with all this rain? A strong wind blew and Sesshomaru smelt the air trying to find any sent of the woman but his olfactory system was over loaded with the sent of death and decay. Focusing on where it was coming from he followed it finding himself entering into a battlefield. The smell overwhelmed him. He held up his sleeve over his nose trying to block out the offensive odor as he quickly left the battlefield, he knew it was the demons that possessed the Shikon shards and hopefully this meant that he was getting closer to his goal.

She was wet, cold and wet… again. How she hated being cold and wet but she didn't have any other choice, she had told them that they would leave and that's what they did. She had to keep going not knowing exactly why just knowing she had to keep going. The journey had been silent; they just dredged on hoping they would reach the village that the Miko resided in. the path they were on grew steeper and steeper, Kagome feared that if it didn't level off soon she would faint, she was so tired and weak, and so hungry! She hadn't eaten anything all day since she didn't have any food in her bag since the last of it had been eaten forever ago.

"Hang in there Miko, we're almost there I can smell it!" Ryuji reassured her as he patted her on the back. Kagome let out an "oomph" as he hit her, causing her to loose her balance and tumble forward nearly falling into the mud but she only managed to fall into Kins arms. "O sorry about that I guess I don't know my own strength!" he let out a hearty laugh. Kagome looked up at Kin giving him a smile she stood on her own feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned for her welfare.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." She thanked him as she continued walking up the hill. Soon they crested the top and below them sat the little village, she could see the people out in their rice fields, harvesting what they could before the brunt of the typhoon season began. She couldn't even begin to express how glad she was to see the village laying out before her as if the gods had taken pity on her at last.

Coming to a stop he looked about himself, wondering if he was heading in the right direction or not when an odd thinning in the trees caught his attention. He walked towards it and when he neared he saw a small hut coming closer he studied it from the outside, the smell of smoke came to him letting him know that some one had stayed the night here. Smelling deeper he came across the Miko's soft sent, his heart jumped at finally finding a sign of her, opening the doors a small part of him hoped she would still be inside, waiting out the rain but as he gazed in he saw nothing but the dull glow of embers. Her sent was all over the hut, along with three other unknown scents most likely human but where they friend or foe? Had the girl already gotten herself into trouble? He couldn't smell blood but that didn't mean she wasn't in trouble, she was always getting into trouble. Sesshomaru cursed himself as he closed the door and turned away, noticing the footprints leading away into the forest he decided to follow them, knowing they would lead him straight to the girl.

As they entered into the village Kagome looked about in search of some one to ask where their Miko was and just as she was about to ask a woman who was just leaving her hut when she froze. A feeling of dread filled her gut as she felt the pull of three jewel shards removing her bow from her shoulder she dropped her backpack and quiver on the ground as she drew an arrow and notched it to the bow. Pivoting on her heels she turned in the direction that the pull of the jewels was coming from, she searched for any one and there before her walking down the path towards her was the last person she ever expected to see while she was still breathing. Kikyo.

He continued on his way, tracking the footsteps when the sound of a river greeted his ears. Coming out onto the riverbed he saw the footsteps leave the bank and end in the river, he searched the opposite bank but couldn't find any more footsteps. He growled to himself, who ever had Kagome was smart, maybe to smart. Maybe it was Kagome who had told them to take the river, but why? Why would she run from him, it just made no sense, she never made sense! He decided to follow the river knowing that they would have had to leave it some time and so he would find their trail again.


	6. Overtures in the Past

Chapter 6

Overture in the past

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she looked upon the undead priestess but her anger held them fast, not letting them fall.

"What is it?" Matsu asked trying to find what she was looking at.

"Don't worry its just a priestess, she'll help train you I'm sure" Kin assured her but Kagome simple scoffed at him. Kikyo stopped walking as she felt Kagome's powers rising, focusing on Kagome she pulled out her own bow and arrow, warming them with her own powers as she pointed it at Kagome.

"Kikyo." She hissed in greeting.

"Kagome." She replied coolly.

"Why aren't you dead?" she demanded as her lip curled in a wicked sneer, not fitting her usual kind features.

"And why haven't you returned home? You don't belong here." She told her for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Do you think I have not tried?" she bit out her anger flaring and she wasn't sure if she could with hold her tears any longer. The three samurai stood there, completely confused by the current turn of events, but they didn't dare to stop the Mikos fearing for their own lives, sure they were well trained samurai and fearless when it came to fighting their own kind but when your threw in Spiritual and demonic powers they were scared out of their wits.

"Obviously you haven't tried hard enough." Kikyo said coolly, not believing that Kagome would ever shoot her arrow in an attempt to kill her; she was just to kind hearted, which made her weak and foolish.

"Obviously, you don't know how to stay dead!" She cried as her Miko powers flared to life and she released her arrow, which went hurtling towards the priestess completely catching her off guard. With a load scream Kikyo turned into dust as three fragments of the jewel fell into her pile of ashes and clay.

"What is the meaning of this?" A woman asked angrily as she came forward looking down at where Kikyo had been standing.

"Kagome, why did you just kill the Keeper of the Shikon jewel?" Matsu asked, completely taken aback by what had just been done. She gave him a fierce look that scared all three of the samurai.

"She is not the real keeper of the jewel." She told him as she pulled her necklace out from under her uniform where a third of the jewel hung completed glowing happily under her care. She completed the distance between herself and the jewel shards, picking them up she placed them with the rest of the jewel, which quickly fused together, now forming half of the completed jewel. Returning to her spot she picked up her backpack and quiver and placed them back over her shoulder.

"But, but I don't understand." The woman stammered.

"And I don't expect you to." She told her softly, almost feeling sympathetic for the woman but at that moment small glowing specks began sifting through the ashes accumulating together and then they flew towards Kagomes body and she seemed to absorb them. It was her soul, what Kikyo had left of it any ways and she finally felt whole. Ever since Kikyo had taken it Kagome had been left feeling as if there was a hole inside her and no matter what she did or didn't do there was just no filling it. But now she had her soul back and it felt like she had gotten the rest of her life back with it.

"What the hell was that?" Ryuji asked from behind her, his voice filled with fear and curiosity.

"That…" she paused as she turned to him. "Would be a very long story." She warned him. "I'm sorry for your loss but we must carry on, now if you'll excuse us we'll just be on our way." She told the woman as Kagome and her marry band of samurai continued through the village.

"Wait!" the woman called after her quickly coming to Kagomes side and followed her. "Why would you kill one of your own?" she asked confusion and anger shining in her eyes.

"If she was a true Miko. 'If she was still alive.' My Miko powers wouldn't have effected her and she would have just had an arrow sticking through her gut." She told her, not even bothering to give the woman her full attention. The woman stopped in her tracks, surprised and completely taken aback by her words, unsure what to do she simply watched as they faded into the hustle of the little village. Inside Kagome was happier then she could have ever been, Kikyo was dead, she had her soul back and she had collected even more fragments of the jewel, things were coming along nicely. But some part of her, the part that felt compassion for everything wasn't happy, it wasn't happy at all. Why did she have to kill Kikyo, maybe she was doing something good in that village maybe she had finally found a place for herself. No! She was already dead, you cant really kill the dead again you can only send them back to there rightful place, maybe the dead Miko had gotten her wish finally. Maybe her and Inuyasha were finally together in hell like she had always wanted. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought of Inuyasha stuck in hell with Kikyo, it wasn't so much that they were together just the fact that after all the good that Inuyasha had done that he would wind up in hell. The tears continued to grow as her thoughts drifted from Inuyasha to Sango and Miroku who she had thought would get married have children and grow old together happily. And her little Shippo growing up into a handsome and powerful Kitsune finding a beautiful woman, demon or human it didn't matter to her as long as he was happy; Shippo always did have a certain way with the ladies… if he was older he would have definitely been able to get Kagome.

Soon her vision became blurry from all the unshed tears and she didn't notice the rather large root that had appeared in her path until it was too late, her foot caught in it and she dripped falling to her hands and knees. She hissed in pain as her bare knee collided with a rock, standing she began shaking her hands trying to get the mud off with out wiping it on her school uniform, it was the only pairs of clothes she had, other then her pajamas and she wasn't about to run around in those. Glancing around she noticed she wasn't in the town any longer, they had now made their way into the forest and she had been too busy in her thoughts to even notice the transition.

"Are you alright?" Kin asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, I just need to find a stream to wash up and clean my wound." Is all she said in reply as she stared down at her knee.

"I believe I saw the river turning in that direction." Matsu advised as he pointed off into another section of the same looking trees. Kagome nodded as she headed towards the stream, limping slightly not wanting to put to much pressure on her knee.

"Well she can stand on her own against another foe But went it comes to plants and the works of nature you got this little Miko beat!" Ryuji belted out as he roared to life with laughter. Kagome ignored him, continuing on her way towards the stream as she tried to ignore the pain in her leg; it wasn't to bad nothing worse then what she had experienced as a child but still, it hurt. Coming to the river bank she place down her pack, bow and quiver as she reached into the water, watching as the swift current took the mud off without her having to do much. Cupping the icy water in her hand she brought it up to her knee and wiped it clean of the mud, inspecting it closer she noticed that it wasn't deep at all, digging through her bag she found her old first aid kit. Opening it she noticed that she had run very low on her supplies but she at least managed to find a band-aid and some Neosporin, which she quickly applied to her knee, placing her things in her bag she stood.

"Alright, lets go, we'll follow the river again like before." She told them as she entered into the frigid waters but didn't say anything about how cold it was.

"Kagome, who are you running from?" Ryuji asked her, completely taking her by surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to play the innocent naive little Miko that she once had been.

"You keep following the river by being in the river, like you know your being followed and you want who ever it is who's following you to loose you." He explained, playing along with her games.

"Well, we are going after that band of demons you told me about aren't we?" she inquired 'DAMMIT now I really will have to fight those demons, I hope they aren't that strong, maybe they're just foolish oni who had stumbled upon the jewel and they really are stupid and will fall for any little trap we set.' She told herself.

"Well yes." Kin replied.

"And that is the reason we are in the river. If they have the jewel they most likely will want more of the jewel and as you notice I have quite a large portion of it so they might be following us but with out footprints to follow how will they ever find us?" she asked rhetorically hoping that that would put them at bay and quench their curiosity for at least a little while. It worked, no one asked any more questions and she was glad, she couldn't tell them that she was running from the Taiyoukai of the West and that she didn't know why she was running from him just that she was running from him and he was most likely, no knowing Sesshomaru he was looking for her and he would find her… eventually. Even if she did return home to the future before he found her, not that she was really planning on heading that way anyways but still even if she did jump down the well he would find her even in the future.

Why did the rain have to continue to fall? Couldn't it stop for a bit, just a little bit to rest and restock? Of course not, not that it was a bad thing, it really helped in hiding her scent from Sesshomaru but she was tired of being wet and cold. Growing bored with the Silence Kagome began humming an old song about the rain that she had learned from a child, but unfortunately she had forgotten the words but the tune lingered with her. Her soft humming filtered through Ryuji's and the other men's ears making them smile at each other.

"Why don't you sing for us Miko?" Ryuji asked giving her a toothy grin.

"O, I can't remember the words." She explained as a soft blush crossed her cheeks.

"That's ok, you can sing a song you do remember!" Kin encouraged her.

"O no, I couldn't really. I don't know many songs." She lied but they didn't have to know that, really she knew tons of songs… just none from this time.

"You lie!" Ryuji bit out sharply as he laughed at her modesty. "A Beautiful Miko like yourself must know hundreds of songs." He retorted as he opened his arms widely.

"I am a Miko, not a Geisha!" Kagome said coyly, smiling at him brightly, the blush still lingering on her cheeks.

"Are you sure you're not both?" Ryuji asked playfully giving her an uncertain look, She gasped in mock shock.

"Ryuji! How'd you find out my secret? Are you a Seer just masquerading as a samurai?" She asked in turn, tired of the silence and glad she could break it.

"Well," Ryuji started as he rubbed his chin. "I have been known to predict my opponents moves and if that would make me a seer, then I guess I can't deny it!" he jeered as he laughed once again. Matsu rolled his eyes at there blatant flirtation, he viewed it childish and clearly uncalled for; she was a Miko and a woman, meaning she should be polite and subdued not flouncing around like a complete idiot.

"Women." He mumbled to himself as he continued down the river.

"O? I thought all samurai could do that, so wouldn't that make you all Seers?" She asked Ryuji laughed again as he scratched his head.

"Yeah, I guess your right Lady Kagome!" he agreed, smiling all the while.

"Awe but you should see him Lady Kagome!" Kin interjected. "He is a fierce warrior the best I've ever seen!" he praised him.

"I bet he is." She agreed. "O, well since our search for a Miko to train me hasn't worked as we hopped, lets find a place to stay and we can begin on my swordsmanship before we go after those demons." Kagome offered.

"That's a good idea." Kin agreed.

"Alright lets get out of this river then." Ryuji concluded as he headed up the riverbank, every one following after him.

After a good days worth of wandering, the sun slowly began to set over the horizon casting Japan once more into shadows; they stumbled across another abandoned hut.

"I'm so glad these are built." Kagome commented joyously.

"Yeah, they are a blessing." Kin agreed as he moved to open the sliding door. When the door was opened Kagome peered in expecting it to be empty but there, in the back was a little shrine set up with offerings placed around it.

"O a shrine!" she proclaimed softly in surprise. "I'm sure the spirits will understand and let us stay for the night." She explained as she gave a silent prayer before entering, the men prayed as well before they entered after her. Curiosity over took her and she began examining the shrine, trying to figure out what god or goddess it was and to her surprise it was a shrine for the sun goddess Amaterasu. Ryuji pulled out a bag from behind his back and dumped it into the center of the room where the fire pit was; Kagome looked down in the pit not sure what he had dropped. "What is that?" she asked as she continued to stare into the pit.

"Embers from the old fire." Matsu informed her.

"O!" she replied surprised that he had done that.

"Here, I got us something from the village we went through." Kin admitted as he pulled out a small basket, opening the lid he revealed that the basket was full of dumplings.

"You little thief!" Ryuji jeered cheerfully as he hit Kin on the back good-naturedly. "I'm glad your with us kid, we would starve with out you!" he informed him as he reached into the basket and grabbed one.

"Good thing you didn't get caught." Matsu commented as he grabbed a dumpling for himself.

"Would you like one Kagome?" Kin offered as he held the basket towards her.

"Yes, thank you." She replied as she grabbed a dumpling for herself, he gave her a toothy grin as he grabbed one for himself. At that moment he reminded her more of a little mischievous fox then ever. The dumpling was the first thing she had eaten all day and it tasted so wonderful! She hadn't even realized just how hungry she had become, until she had grabbed a third dumpling, feeling content after the third she stopped and began listening to the rain, but much to her surprise she heard nothing at all. "It stopped raining." She announced more to herself then any one else. Rising she opened the doors and stepped out side, lifting her hand up feeling for any rain but she couldn't feel anything. Then something hit her in the head, lifting her hand to rest on the assaulted area she looked down on the ground and there staring up at her was a rather large piece of hail. She quickly ducked back into the hut, not wishing to be pelted by another piece.

"What happened?" Kin asked.

"Hail." Kagome answered as she rubbed her head.

"Hail? This isn't a time for salutations, what happened?" Ryuji asked, completely perplexed, Kagome looked up at him as if he was stupid.

"Not hail," she said as she held up her hand in greeting, "but hail!" she emphasized as she pointed out side at the pieces of ice that were falling from the sky.

"O!" Ryuji exclaimed as he looked outside, he began laughing at himself.

"You really are an idiot." Matsu sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Ryuji agreed as he continued to laugh.

"Are you sure your alright?" Kin asked, his eyes shadowed in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It didn't break the skin." She explained to him as she leaned back against the wall. "We'll have to stay here until it stops." Kagome sighed in defeat.


	7. Reprise

Chapter 7

Reprise

The search continued, he had followed the river all the way till it ran through a little village and still he hadn't seen, smelt, heard or felt any thing that might have led him to the wayward Miko. Entering into the Village he saw a young man walking his way,

"Boy!" Sesshomaru called to him and the young man stopped to look at the demon, his eyes shining with curiosity instead of the fear he should have felt but he let it slide. "Have you seen a woman wearing strange clothing pass through here at all?" he asked.

"I have seen no one, people fear to travel because of the band of demons about." The young man replied. Getting what he had come for Sesshomaru turned and left, fading back into the forest continue his search for Kagome. That had been the second time he had heard of these demons, if they had grown such a name for themselves maybe he should find them and maybe he would find Kagome as well. As he continued a piece of hail, plummeted to the earth, hitting him in the head, Sesshomaru growled fiercely to himself as he continued walking trying to forget the chunk of ice when he was hit by a second one. Its not that it hurt him, it was just annoying. Growling even more he managed to find another cave to take refuge in, really the search for the girl should not have been this hard but of course she had to have left in autumn, when the weather became most unreliable making it all the harder to track her. He would not rest until he had found her, no matter how many years, how many decades, how many centuries, he would find her, in his time or hers.

Kagome sat there as she stared up at the ceiling listening to it being bombarded by falling chunks of ice. 'I hope Sesshomaru's alright.' She told herself. Looking away from the ceiling she lowered her head as she looked down into the fire, her knees pulled close to her chest she rested her chin on them. Her hair fell over hers eyes, she began looking at the long, black dirty tendrils; she sighed and closed her eyes. 'I need a bath.' She admitted to herself. 'O why did I have to leave in September? It is September isn't it?' she asked herself as she searched deep into her mind. 'Yes it is!' a voice in the back of her mind announced, her brow furrowed as she contemplated it but decided to trust the voice, it wasn't like the three samurai before her knew what September was anyway. 'What was in September? Was there anything in September to celebrate? Birthdays, holidays, anniversaries, O YES! There was tsukimi and keiro-no-hi, but that wouldn't come to pass for a very long time plus it was a very boring celebration as well but there was one more…what was it o yeah****shubun-no-hi. But she couldn't really celebrate shubun-no-hi she had no family in this time, the only one she could do would be Tsukimi but she was out in the middle of the forest, and hadn't the full moon pasted any ways?' she thought to herself as she stared at her hands dejectedly, she let out a wistful sigh. "What am I going to do with you Kagome?" She mumbled to herself under her breath. Once more she began staring up at the roof, listening to the ice falling. 'I wish Sesshomaru would hurry up and get here.' She thought wistfully to herself as she rested her head against the wall. She inhaled sharply, feeling as if something and reached inside of her and squeezed her stomach. Her eyes glazed over as she began using her powers, search for what had made a calling for the Shikon jewel and there, just outside the hut lurking in the bushes was a demon. Getting to her hands and knees she grabbed her bow and a single arrow as she made her way to the door. Grabbing the jewel that hung from her neck she placed it under her shirt so it was out of sight and hopefully the demon couldn't actually see it, just feel it.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Kin asked as he saw her make her way to the door.

"There's something out there." She told him just above a whisper, not bothering to look at him as she got to her feet, sliding open the door she stepped out onto the veranda just as she notched her bow. Pointing to the left, she searched for any sign of movement then turned to her right again searching the surrounding trees. 'Where are you?' she thought to herself as she looked around. She could sense the demon, but it was toying with her, moving its energy so it surrounded the entire area so she couldn't pin point exactly where it was coming from. Stepping away from the door way she walked down the veranda a bit, trying to get away from the fire to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Hail continued to fall, so she really didn't feel like stepping off the veranda and out from under the protective over hang. Hearing something walking onto the veranda Kagome whipped around pulling the bow tight but as her eyes landed on Kin she relaxed.

"Sorry, I tripped." He apologized giving Kagome an embarrassed smile, which she did not return; she gazed at him a moment then began to turn her gaze from him when she caught sight of it. It was a small gremlin looking demon, skinny and grin with a malicious smile on its lips; pulling the bow string tight once more she pointed it just over Kins left shoulder, her aim perfect she let go.

Kin who had been watching the whole time tensed when she pointed the arrow at him, he tried to form the words to make her stop; flashes of what she had done to the other Miko Kikyo flashed through his head but before he could say anything she had already let go of the arrow. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain but all he could feel was the arrow go whizzing past his throat, then the veranda shift as the Miko walked up to him.

"Its alright now, you can open your eyes." She told him briefly as she entered into the hut. He opened his eyes and peered over his shoulder, one of Kagomes arrows was sticking out of the ground surrounded by dust, which he assumed to be the demon she had killed. Kin entered into the hut, sliding the door shut behind him he sat down, looking across at Kagome in awe.

"Wow you're really good." He complimented her; Kagome gave him a serious look.

"Are you hurt at all?" she asked.

"No, not at all." He said in amazement as he rubbed his neck.

"I'm no good at all, I missed." She replied as she looked down at her bow and let out a disappointed sigh. The expression of awe fell from Kins face as he heard her words a little color faded from his face. 'She missed.' He thought worriedly. At seeing his expression she began to laugh softly a smile brightening her face.

"I was kidding, O I didn't mean for you to take me so seriously." She said with more laughter as she waved her had in a dismissing way.

"O." Kin sighed as he laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I've gotten very good over the years, I hardly miss any more." She explained as her laughter quieted

"Were you not a good archer before?" he asked as he gazed upon her in curiosity.

"I use to be horrible." She answered as she continued to gaze at her bow. The memory of her first trying to fire an arrow came to her, she remembered being on Inuyashas back as they chased after that stupid demon crow, he jumped; she fired her arrow, which missed horribly as they crashed into the ground. At remembering the crow her face scrunched in rage, her eyes took on a life of their own, anger and frustration burning brightly in them. Her hand came up to rest on the jewel, it was all her fault she was so foolish. It was the most foolish thing she had ever done in her life, her biggest regret was shattering the jewel. If the jewel had never been broken she would have never met her friends, true, but they also would never of had to die.

Kin watched as her face ignited with furry then, as if someone had thrown a bucket of water on a fire she was extinguished into sadness. Feeling compelled to comfort her he reached out a hand to her but she quickly smacked it away, with out even looking at him. Kin was stunned, clearly not expecting her violent reaction.

"Are you ok Kagome?" he asked concerned once more, Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts, having forgotten were she was her eyes focused back on the foreign boy.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hit you. It's an involuntary movement, I have no control, when I drift off it just happens some times." She explained sighing softly as she saw the concern in his green eyes. She really was getting tired of that, he was always looking at her with concern, his eyes were just so full of emotion; she wasn't use to that. Sure Rin showed a lot of emotion but she just expected it from Rin, it was all right coming from her she was young but she never expected it from a Samurai although he was only human. Kagome had clearly been in Sesshomaru's company for far, far to long. She looked over at the other two Samurai who had fallen asleep a few hours prior then a thought suddenly hit her. 'I could kill them.' 'You could' a voice agreed. 'It would be easy and they wouldn't even be expecting it.' 'They wouldn't, but what about the boy?' the voice questioned. 'I'd get him first, right through his throat; he wouldn't be able to make a sound. What am I thinking!" she berated herself. 'Damn I'm even beginning to think like a demon! Where has Kagome gone? Kind, sweet, compassionate Kagome.' She asked herself biting on the inside of her lip. 'When she ran away from Sesshomaru, she ran away from herself.' the voice answered. 'Yeah that makes sense.' She scoffed at herself. 'Maybe it's my soul.' She mused. 'The part I got back from Kikyo, it was probably tainted with malice, hate, anger, revenge. Everything evil, or maybe that was already there and it was the only thing that continued to reside in Kikyo because that's what she was made out of. I just got to get control over myself is all, I guess its not to bad if I think about it, just as long as I don't do any thing, I'll be alright." She convinced herself.

She woke with a start, not even remembering having fallen asleep in the first place. Looking about she noticed that she was all alone Kagome was rather surprised rising she placed her sword to her side and her bow and quiver over her shoulder; exiting from the hut she looked about. Kin sat to the side with his basket of dumplings beside him, looking down at him she went around, sitting on the other side of the basket, grabbing a dumpling for herself.

"Morning." Kin greeted.

"Morning." Kagome replied as she bit into a dumpling. "Where is every one?" she asked, once again looking about.

"Well since the weathers cleared for the time being Matsu and Ryuji went to scout out the area seeing if they could find any signs of the demons." He told her as he grabbed another dumpling.

"I see, but what if they find them? I mean I haven't even started training, truth is I don't know how to use a sword I just recently acquired it." She informed him.

"That's alright, I'll be training you." Kin stated. Kagome looked over at him, wide eyed; she really hadn't expected to have the boy as her trainer, but if had been assigned to training her then so be it.

"I see." She replied calmly.

"We'll start as soon as you're ready." He told her lightly as he rose.

"I'm ready." Kagome stated as she stood.

"Alright." Kin agreed giving her a smile "You can leave your bow and quiver. You wont need it." He informed her, nodding his head towards her weapon.

"Right." Kagome confirmed as she placed it on the veranda, following the young samurai away from the hut.

"I won't go easy on you." He warned as he led her through the forest.

"I don't expect you to, nor do I want you to." She replied.

"Good, that's very good." He stated as they came to a small clearing. "This will serve as our training ground." He told her as he moved aside to let her pass.

"Perfect." She replied, giving him a soft smile. "Were do we begin?"

"Let me see what you got." He said off handedly as walked in front of her, giving them a few yards distance between them. "Draw." Kagome wavered for a few moments as she processed what he had told her to do. Something clicked as she spread her legs, placing one in front of the other as she had seen Inuyasha do so many times before and she quickly with drew the sword, placing in front of her aligning her shoulders as she went.

"Good, now stay like that." He told her as he approached her and went around her, checking on her stance but Kagome could no longer hold it as her legs started to burn slightly for she had never really used those muscles before she went back to a more normal stance. Kin came back around to stand in front of her. "You sure you've never done this before?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in uncertainty.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've just been watching my friend fight for the past five years; you tend to pick things up when you watch a fight practically ever day for five years." She explained.

"I suppose you do, but watching and actually fighting are completely different things." He informed her as he walked away from her once more. "Hold you sword out in front of you in an defensive position, like this." He told her, as he held his sword out before him at just about eye level, both his hands on the hilt his feet spread out underneath him. Kagome gave him a curt nod in understanding as she went into the offensive position, having seen Inuyasha do it a thousand times before she knew what she had to do. Kin charged at her, unsheathing his sword as he went, as he was just upon her he swung his sword down violently. The swords collided sending a vibration down Kagomes arms making them feel like jell-o she bent her knees, taking most of the force through her legs.

She felt cold metal touching her face; her eyes flew open not even realizing she had closed them she looked at her left cheek, a smaller sword coming into her vision. It was the flat sword of the sword but still a shiver ran up her spine, her eyes flew to Kin her gray blue ones colliding with dazzling green ones.

"Never close your eyes, you'll never know what tricks you opponent will bring out." He warned her, she nodded her head letting him know she acknowledged his words. "Good lets try it again." He told her as he resumed his position once more and that's how it continued for the rest of the day, they just kept repeating things. Going to different moves, he had her learn how to run and avoid hits, mostly teaching her defensive techniques telling her that after a few days of teaching her defensive maneuvers they would move on to offensive maneuvers and it sounded like a good plan to the young Miko.

As the sun began to set, they finished by sitting in the middle of the field meditating, the grass having been flattened by all their running around. Well maybe Kin was meditating but Kagome was certainly not, she was actually more focused on the bead of sweet that she could feel sliding down her temple to her jaw and how sore her how body felt and it was only the first day. It was worth it she kept telling herself, convincing herself that a little pain now would help prevent more pain in the future. She heard Kin stand, opening her eyes she looked up at him, waiting for his next order.

"That's enough for today, lets go back." He told her offering her a hand and she took it rising to her feet.

"Good, I really need a bath." She sighed as she followed him back to the hut.

"A bath? But its autumn, its too cold, you'll get sick." He warned her, tying to convince her not to go.

"No I wont, and plus I'd rather be sick and clean then dirt and… well just dirty." She told him, completely set in her ways. Kin noticed the stubborn note in her voice and realized he couldn't talk her out of it, maybe she knew better. They soon arrived back at the hut; opening the door they were greeted by Matsu and Ryuji who had a dead boar with them. Its empty eyes stared up at Kagome and she stared back at hit, a little color drained from her face as a look of disgust came over her face, one of her eyes twitched slightly. She quickly composed herself once more, turning to her yellow backpack she began digging through it looking for her bathing supplies, not able to find them as quickly as she would have liked she just grabbed the entire bag.

"Did either of you find a hot spring?" she asked, looking between Ryuji and Matsu.

"I did." Ryuji answered.

"Great, can you show me where it is?" she asked as she swung her backpack on her shoulders and stood.

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

"So I can take a bath, why else?" she asked, confused that they would find it so absurd that she would wish to take a bath.

"You can't take a bath its autumn! You'll get sick!" Ryuji declared.

"I'll be just fine!" She proclaimed, glaring daggers at the samurai.

"Alright, Alright." He agreed as he rose and left the hut. Kagome followed after him, picking up her bow and quiver as she went. She could see the mist from the water rising before they actually reached it, she was so glad to be able to finally take a bath it had been a couple days and she felt down right dirty.

"Do you need me to stay?" Ryuji asked as he turned towards her, at first she was shocked by his blunt statement, did he want to see her naked? Well at least he asked instead of snooped around like Inuyasha and Miroku did; or use to as it were.

"What?" she asked, it was a default question.

"Do you need me to stay or can you find your way back on your own?" he repeated.

"O! Um, yes stay. I wasn't paying attention when we were coming here." she admitted.

"I figured as much." Ryuji mumbled. "I'll be just over there when you're finished." He told her as he pointed into the woods and disappeared into them.

Kagome let out a smile sigh, she was alone, finally alone but some how it didn't bring as much satisfaction as she would have liked it to bring. Pulling out her two in one shampoo, bar of soap and her change of clothes she stripped off her dirty uniform and slipped into the hot spring. The warm water felt like heaven against her sore muscles as she sat there, letting it soak into her flesh. She stayed in the water enjoying herself, when she felt suddenly very tired and drowsy. Not wishing to fall asleep in the water she quickly washed her hair and body. Coming out of the water she shivered when her wet skin met the cold air, grabbing her towel she quickly tried herself and wrapped the towel around her head to keep her hair out of direction contact with the air, redressing she stuffed the rest of her stuff back into her backpack. Suddenly a chill came over her, not just from the cold air but also from something else. Feeling eyes on her back she turned around quickly, her eyes landing a small bush she saw it rustle and a few dead leaves fell to the ground.

"Ryuji?" she called to the bush, hoping it was just the samurai but that hadn't been the direction he had left in. Kagome being the ever-curious one began to approach the bush very cautiously, having forgotten her bow and quiver completely she continued to approach the bush. 'Curiosity killed the cat.' A voice told her. "Then he died nobly." Kagome replied to herself as she came even closer to the bush.

"Kagome." Ryuji called out to her just as she reached the bush. She jumped in response, her heart skipping a beat as she turned around and saw Ryuji standing there looking at her expectantly.

"Ryuji," she hissed. "Don't do that you scared me!" she reprimanded him he chuckled softly as he came towards her.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he stopped beside her.

"I heard something in the push and I was feeling as if something was watching me." She told him as she stared into the bush.

"O, that was only me, the looking part." He informed her. Kagome looked up at him, her mouth open in shock, her eyes wide. "What? I was only joking." He admitted. Kagome glared at him, then hit him in the shoulder as the sound of her hand colliding with his armor rang out through the little clearing a small bird flew out of the bush. Kagome let out a small gasp of surprise as she wrapped her arms around Ryuji large one and scooted around to stand partially behind him. Opening her eyes, which she had shut, she noticed that she was holding his arm and was standing rather close to him. Letting go of him promptly she took a few steps back her head hung low, her eyes diverting from his own.

"I'm sorry, it startled me." She admitted, a small blush crossing her cheeks. Ryuji just laughed.

"Come on kid get your stuff." Her said as he hit her in the back and she stumbled forward, reaching her backpack she but it on along with her bow and quiver. They headed back towards the hut; Kagome continued to dry her hair as they went when a thought hit her.

"Ryuji?" she asked looking up at his back.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he continued walking.

"Why do you laugh so much?" she asked bluntly, she didn't mind his laughter it just seemed odd that a weathered warrior like himself would always be laughing, she'd expect them to be very somber and with drawn from the world and people in general.

"After going through a war people turn out to be one of two things. First is a hollowed out piece of flesh that drinks and drinks and drinks until he passes out and can no longer remember the horrid things he's seen and go no longer live life. Then there's my type, who laugh and smile and continue living life to its fullest!" he told her, throwing a smile at her over his shoulder. 'A drunkard or a laugher? I guess I would pick a laugher too but… I'm neither. Maybe that's because my war isn't over yet, I do still have to finish the Shikon no tama and I suppose that that is a war all in of itself.' She mused. "Once you're done fighting you're wars I'd advise becoming the latter then the former." He told her.

"Yeah, I'll be laugher." Kagome acclaimed as she smiled up at him.

"That's good, glad to hear!" He told her laughing once more.

Just if your curious to know, the holidays I mentioned above are real;  
**_tsukimi_ (Moon Viewing)**  
Considered to be the most auspicious moon of the year, the "harvest moon" in September is celebrated by families making susuki (pampas grass) arrangements and tsukimi-dango (rice-flour dumplings) while viewing the moon. This happens some time in mid September

**_Keiro-no-hi_ (Respect-for-the-Aged Day)**  
Commemoration of the enactment of the law concerning Welfare for the Aged in 1966. This holiday honors the elderly and celebrates their longevity. The elderly are invited out for entertainment and gift giving. This happens on September 15

AROUND SEPTEMBER 23  
**_shubun-no-hi_ (Autumnal Equinox Day)**  
Similar to activities at the vernal equinox, family reunions and visits to grave sites are important on this central day of a seven-day Buddhist memorial service


	8. Dreamscapes and Nightmares

Chapter 8

Dreamscapes and Nightmares

"… And that's the little dipper, when ever your lost In the woods just look up find that little dipper find the last star on the handle and that's the north star. So you can find which direction to go from there and it'll lead you back home." She told the little girl that lay beside her on the grass, their heads right next to each other as the older woman taught her the different constellations.

"WOW! How do you know all this?" the little girl asked, amazed by the older woman's infinite amount of knowledge.

"My mother taught me." The elder woman informed her.

"She must be really smart!" the little girl proclaimed.

"Yeah she is." The woman said wistfully.

"Will you teach me everything she taught you?" the little girl asked hopefully.

"Of course Rin I'll teach you." Kagome told her as she sat up and turned to where Rin lay but she was no longer there. "Rin?" she called wondering where the little girl had gone to, she placed a hand where she had been laying but the ground was stark cold as if a little girl had never been there. "Rin?" Kagome called more seriously this time as she stood to her feet and looked around. Her ears filled with an evil laughter that sounded so familiar to her, whirling around she saw Naraku standing there before her in his white baboon outfit, the head missing so she could gaze upon his face and there beside was Rin, her eyes empty of all emotion. "Naraku!" Kagome hissed, as she gave him a deadly glare.

"Awe Kagome, it has been far to long. I had almost forgotten how charming you could be." He mocked her as he laughed more, running his fingers through Rins hair.

"I'll show you charming." She growled as she reached for her bow and arrow but found herself lacking.

"Looking for this?" A woman's voice replied from behind her. Turning once more she saw Kikyo standing there, with her own arrow drawn pointing at Kagomes heart.

"Kikyo." Kagome stated in Surprise. "What are you doing? Don't just stand there kill him!" she exclaimed as she pointed at Naraku who laughed at her more.

"Now Kagome, you know it's rude to point." He commented.

"O! Like I give a …" Kagome shouted but was stopped abruptly as a blinding pain consumed her body. Looking down herself she saw an arrow protruding from her stomach her whole front covered in blood she looked up to where Kikyo was but she was no longer there she had vanished, turning to where Naraku had been he too was gone. Kagome wasn't able to hold herself as she fell to the ground, looking up to the sky she was met by darkness, turning her head away from the sky she saw as the ground vanished from beneath her and she began to fall like an angle from the heavens. Closing her eyes she waited to hit ground but she never did, opening her eyes she saw that she was on Inuyasha's back, bow and arrow in her hands. Looking up she saw that they were chasing the demon crow that had swallowed the jewel, 'No, no not again.' Kagome groaned to herself knowing what was going to happen but she was helpless to stop herself as she aimed for the crow.

"Now! Shoot!" Inuyasha cried and she shot the arrow, missing completely they plummeted to the ground she rolled off of his back bouncing a few times on the ground before she opened her eyes. When she did she gazed at Inuyasha who still lay on the ground, his eyes empty as blood pooled around him. Kagomes eyes opened wide in shock and horror, a sinking feeling in her gut made it hard for her to do anything.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, almost pleaded praying that he was all right, she got to her knees and reached her hand out but as she drew close her hand came into contact with something; pulling her hand away the odd substance rippled before her as if she had dropped a stone into a pond. The rippling stopped and she was standing in the middle of a field an arrow pulled tight in her grasp as she stared down Sesshomaru who gave her a bored gaze in turn.

"And what are you to do with that Miko?" He asked.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kagome retorted harshly he gave her a withering glance before he turned his back on her and began to walk away. She dropped her bow and arrow and began to chase after him, not wanting to be left alone. "Wait Sesshomaru!" she cried. "Sesshomaru WAIT!" she screamed as her foot caught a root and she fell. She sat up quickly, her breathing heavy as a cold sweat spread across her.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Kin asked, his worried look back on his face as he helped her sit up, Matsu and Ryuji were also sitting beside her giving her worried looks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it was just a nightmare I guess." She told them as she brought a hand to her forehead wiping away the sweat that had accumulated there.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" Matsu asked bluntly, as he stared at her. Kagome was startled to hear his name come from the Samurais lips; she looked up at him with uncertainty.

"Why?" she wanted to know, how could he now Sesshomaru?

"You were calling for him in your sleep." Ryuji told her.

"O," had she really been calling out to him? She must have been for them to hear her.

"Who is he?" Kin asked, curious about the strange man. 'Who is he indeed." She thought to herself, not completely sure how to answer his question. Who was Sesshomaru to her? Did she love him? Did he love her? Maybe they …loved each other…maybe, she wasn't sure she had never told him she loved him and he had never told her. Maybe they didn't need to say it cause they knew they did, but she didn't know that she did…it was all to confusing for this early in the morning or was it late at night? She looked at the Samurai and noticed that they were still waiting for an answer.

"He's someone I care for deeply." She told them, not sure if it was true or not. You would have to care for someone deeply to kiss them wouldn't you? To miss them, as much as she missed Sesshomaru, didn't you? Wasn't it like some kind of unwritten rule? Did she love Sesshomaru? Did she even love Inuyasha? Could she have loved Inuyasha? She couldn't have loved him and then turned to his brother, but then that brought her back to did she love Sesshomaru? Maybe she only thought she loved them because she really didn't know what love was so she couldn't have been sure if she had it or not so she only told herself that she had it. 'O FUCK KAGOME! Just forget about it and go to sleep. You're confusing yourself.' She berated herself as she lay back down; the samurai had left her and returned to their own spots. She turned her back from them and stared at the wall willing herself back to sleep.

The young demon stood at the windowpane staring out into the courtyard where he watched the other children playing. One of the girls was standing in the center, blind folded, as the other children walked around her singing.

"_Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa  
Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni  
Tsuru to Kame ga subetta.  
Ushiro no shoumen dare?" _

When their little chant was finished the girl stood there, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration then she shouted out the name of the person who stood behind her. She took off her mask happily and they switched places, the new person placed the cloth over his face and the children sung again.

"_Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa  
Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni  
Tsuru to Kame ga subetta.  
Ushiro no shoumen dare?"_

"Why don't you go play?" A woman asked, the demon didn't bother to turn around, he knew exactly who she was, her soft sent of cherry blossoms always giving her away.

"I don't have time for children's games." He told her bluntly, his voice cold.

"But you are a child yourself." She pointed out, giving him a soft smile.

"I maybe a child but I am not childish." He retorted, feeling her smiling at him.

"Why don't you try for a change, don't be in such a rush to grow up. You'll have plenty of time for that. But for now just be what you are." She told him softly.

"Maybe, when time permits it." He told the woman, trying to appease her.

"You're so much like your father, my little Sesshomaru." The woman told him. Sesshomaru turned around to look at his mother but she was no longer there, he wasn't 85 years old any more and he was no longer at the castle. He was standing before his father on the beach the snow falling softly hushing the waves of the sea, the sound of his fathers blood falling to the white sands echoing in his ears. It was happening all over again, he knew his father was going to die, he wanted to stop him but he couldn't he began there conversation how he had 200 years ago.

"Do you insist on going father?" he asked, cursing himself for not willing to help.

"Will you stop me Sesshomaru?" his father inquired, his voice low and deep. 'Yes, I will stop you.' Sesshomaru wanted to say, but of course he couldn't.

"I wont try to stop you, but how ever, before you go entrust the swords Sounga and the Tetsusaiga to me." He advised the Taiyoukai.

"And if I say no, will you kill me? Your own father?" he baited him. Silence spread between them, the crashing of the waves the only thing daring to speak as the air between them tensed. "Do you desire power so much?" he asked and Sesshomaru did not answer. "Why do you seek power?" His father asked.

"The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest and it is power that will reveal the way for me." He answered his father.

"Supreme conquest huh? Tell me Sesshomaru have you some one to protect?" his father inquired. It was that damned question! That question that had burned a hole straight through his body, that one question that haunted him and his answer which was true, but for some unexplained reason he despised that answer. But he had finally found some one to protect but it was to late, far to late. _She_ had been to late.

"Protect?" there was a lull of silence as Sesshomaru contemplated what his father had asked him. "I, Sesshomaru, have no need for such." He responded and that was the last time he had seen his father as the great Taiyoukai of the west transformed and took to the skies in search of his human bride and their half-breed child. The world erupted into a bright light, Sesshomaru shielded his eyes quickly, and when the light stopped he removed his arm and opened his eyes. Their standing a few yards away was Inuyasha; his brother held Tetsusaiga out before him and before Sesshomaru could move Inuyasha had released the wind scar and Sesshomaru was once more consumed by its power and left in darkness. Not able to feel the pain he opened his golden eyes and was met by the gray blue ones of Kagome, who stood there pointing an arrow at him. Her aim was steady, but he realized that she wouldn't shoot him, of course she wouldn't she was Kagome, always kind and compassionate it was her only weakness.

"And what are you to do with that Miko?" He asked, curious to what her answer would be.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kagome retorted harshly, Sesshomaru returned her words with a withering look, he knew she didn't have it in her to shoot him. So he turned and began to walk away, he didn't know why he was walking away, hadn't he come all this way just to find her? The first part of the song from his childhood rang in his head.

"_Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa  
Itsu Itsu deyaru?" _ As he continued to walk away he heard her drop her weapon and begin to run after him, he wanted to stop, he wanted to turn to her but he just kept walking.

"Wait Sesshomaru!" she cried; he kept walking. "Sesshomaru WAIT!" she screamed and he heard her fall but he couldn't stop. She would catch up right? She always caught up… maybe he should stop but he didn't he just kept walking and was soon consumed by the darkness that was Kagome's soul. Sesshomaru awoke, surprised that he had dreamt for it had been close to three centuries since the last time he could actually remember dreaming. He stood and began his search once more, he really had began to tire searching for the Miko, but today was a clear day and breezy too he was glad, if he was lucky he would catch her scent on the wind and the search would be over and they would be able to get back to his estate before winter set in. Winter was just around the corner, he could smell the cold of snow and could see the tips of the mountain covered in termination dust.

Just to let you know, if your curious Kagome Kagome is a real children's game that they play and well the rules are pretty much how I explained them in the story, if you wish to know what the song translates to here it is  
Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,  
when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn,  
the crane and turtle slipped.  
Who stands right behind you now?


	9. Memory

Chapter 9

Memory

Memory work, that's all it was; simply memory work. Block, slide, dodge, swing, bock, slide, dodge, swing and maybe you could step it up and throw something fun in. Block, slide, dodge, fake, and run! And that's exactly what she did, she ran, she ran left ran right winding in and out of the trees then she turned and ran towards him. Her sword was held tightly but loose at the same time, she was coming at him quickly and raised her sword in an offensive fashion, she watched as he readied himself defensively. She raised her sword above her head, he brought his sword up to meet hers; she brought her sword down firmly but stopped just above his sword, the weapons kissed and then she turned to stand behind him bringing her sword with her. The man lost his balance and fell to the ground; she took advantage of his situation and pressed her sword to his throat.

"Your dead." Kagome told him playfully as she sheathed her sword and gave him a hand up.

"So what does that make us? 58 to 1?" The Kin asked. Kagome gave him a glare but he only laughed.

"O shut up." She bit out as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"That was very clever though, I must admit you had me." He confided in her.

"That's good, I would have been disappointed if you had figured out my moves." She told him as she laughed lightly and scratched the back of her head.

"And why's that?" Kin asked, curious as to why she would be disappointed since he had already got her several other times.

"Well, cause I didn't even know what I was doing myself!" she answered truthfully.

"You didn't know what you were doing?" he asked, not truly believing her.

"Yeah! I know amazing." She told him as she gave him a childish smile.

"Lets try again." He said as he walked away from her. They stared at each other, both swords drawn then they began to run towards each other and before Kagome new it she had been thrown down to the ground, the sword was knocked from her hands getting to her knees she scrambled for the sword but before she could reach it Kin had placed the sword to her throat.

"And once again Miko, I find that you have fallen under my care." He told her mockingly as he bent down to her, he looked down at her down bent head. "What do you have to say about that?" he asked, a small smile spreading across his face. Without looking up at him Kagome place her hand on his cheek and summoned a small portion of her Miko powers, which burned him slightly the light from her powers surprised him making him stumble away from her. Grabbing her sword she got to her feet and placed it against his throat.

"You're dead." She stated proudly.

"Wait, you cant do that!" Kin complained.

"I just did, stop wining." Kagome told him.

"I killed you first!" he proclaimed.

"No you didn't!" she rebutted.

"Yes I did!" Kin argued.

"You didn't say, "You're dead." Kagome pointed out.

"So, I don't have to." Kin whined.

"O, yes you do." Kagome informed him.

"No I don't." Kin repeated.

"Yes you do. Don't be so immature about it. You did what every other bad guy ever does!" She proclaimed.

"O and what's that?" he questioned.

"You started boasting! Saying how big and strong you are and how I'll never be able to defeat you and that you'll take over the word or whatever else your goal is and as you are talking away, spilling the beans on your master plan the good guy or in this cause Miko comes in and saves the day not bothering to explain herself she just kills the bad guy gets the girl, or in this cause guy and runs away where they live happily ever after until they need to save the world again." Kagome explained. To say Kin was lost, would have been a complete understatement, he was not just lost he was confused and… and… flustered with more confusion. She had argued with him, which completely threw him off because he never figured her to be the arguing type, he was clearly wrong and while she was winding him up she took a left turn somewhere and went far, far away.

"I think that's enough for today." Kin subsided as he began to leave the trampled field.

"O wonderful, I was needing to take a bath." Kagome commented off handedly as she followed the red haired samurai.

"Another one? You just took a bath yesterday!" Kin exclaimed, completely perplexed by the girls habits.

"Yes and I got dirty again today. I'm sorry but my personal hygiene is very important to me." She informed him. Kin didn't really know what hygiene meant but he just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

"Whatever." He replied over his shoulder. Kagome was surprised, he sounded so much like Inuyasha when he said that it threw her off and she fell into silence behind him. When they got back to the hut Kagome grabbed her things and started to head to the hot spring.

"Oi! Where you going?" Ryuji asked watching as the young Miko turned to leave.

"I'm going to the hot spring." Kagome told him.

"Again?" Matsu questioned.

"Yes again!" Kagome growled, feeling not very patient for the day.

"Well, can you find your way?" Ryuji asked, being careful not to make her mad, she was being very out of character, he had never seen her loose her patience before.

"Yes, its light enough I can find my way." She answered before she turned and left the hut.

"Well, that was strange." Ryuji pointed out after the Miko had vanished into the trees.

"Yes, very. Do either of you get the feeling that she's hiding something from us?" Matsu asked, as he looked at the other two.

"Well she did say every Miko has her secrets didn't see?" Kin pointed out.

"She did." Ryuji admitted "And plus, Mikos are always a bit strange I mean, they're always hunting down demons or being hunted by them. That would make any person a little strange and secretive. I mean if she went about spilling her guts to any one who would listen the information could be passed on easily to a demon and then she would wind up dead, of course she has to have her secrets." Ryuji made a valid point and so Matsu let it drop for the time being.

Kagome finished with her bath and stood in her pajamas finish trying her hair as she felt a gust of wind blow past, picking up her shirt that she hadn't packed away yet. She was glad that it hadn't gotten far before it was stuck in a bush, walking over to it she grabbed her shirt and went back to her backpack and put it inside, closing the flap and securing it before she place it on her back.

"That was weird." She told herself as she left the clearing. 'If it remains windy like this Sesshomaru will find me in no time at all… we should leave tomorrow, head down wind hopefully we can get far enough down wind from him that he wont find us. Maybe I should stop bathing, that way I would smell horrible, like death and human waste…" Kagome cringed as she thought about it and then promptly changed her mind. She came to the hut and entered, sitting down across from the men. "We leave tomorrow." She informed them.

"Why?" Matsu asked, wondering why he had to take orders from a woman it was really beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Because its windy. Which is most likely carrying our scent, demon noses are very sensitive. We should begin moving down wind as soon as possible, the last thing we need is to be upwind from the demons we are searching for." Kagome explained as she looked at each of the samurai, trying desperately to press her point.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Ryuji admitted. "Really I have no idea how to fight demons, I was trained to fight humans." He added.

"I don't know anything about hunting demons either, so I trust your judgment." Kin told them, as he looked to Matsu for his opinion.

"Yeah, alright we'll head down wind tomorrow." Matsu agreed. 'At least she makes sense.' He admitted to himself.

The night was clear and he was no longer being pelted by falling ice or ravished by the rain so his search continued. He moved about sniffing the air occasionally as he moved through the forest at incredible speeds. Still, with all the wind blowing he couldn't catch her scent at all. Had she gotten so far away so quickly? How though? Had she been traveling non-stop through the hail and the rain? No, she wasn't that stupid, or maybe who ever she was with was forcing her to carry on. He didn't know for sure, but if she was hurt who ever it was that she was with would pay dearly for their mistake. Why couldn't he find her? It was really beginning to aggravate him, it wasn't like the Miko could hide her scent just disappear into thin air and reappear miles away and it was definitely impossible for her to have gotten back to Inuyasha's forest in only a couple of days plus she didn't even know where to go, except east and that was a very vague direction. Had he become so inept that he could no longer track down a single human Miko? She was more illusive then the wretched Naraku, and that was saying a lot! He stopped and looked about himself, the sun was beginning to rise on the fifth day that she had runaway, or was it the fourth? He couldn't even remember exactly how long she had been gone but he knew that she had been gone for far too long.

They had awoken early and began their trek downwind, Kagome was on alert the entire time expecting to see Sesshomaru emerging from the woods at any moment but he never seemed to come. Her eyes were wide as she scanned the forest, her ears at attention taking in every sound and she searched out with her powers trying to sense any jaki but of course nothing came to her. Some how she felt a bit disappointed that Sesshomaru hadn't found her yet, was she really that good at hiding herself? Or was the Taiyoukai just toying with her, waiting for her to go to him or maybe waiting for her to get into trouble and then he would come in at the last moment and save her. No, that wasn't like Sesshomaru at all. She just didn't know what to do except continue on her way, help kill these demons that she had some how agreed to killing and then continue on her way searching for the Jewel shards. Hopefully she wouldn't run into any powerful demons. Naraku was dead, finally so he was out of the way and hopefully only weak demons would come to posses the jewel so she could kill them easily with her arrows and her new sword. The crack of a branch breaking ricocheted through her ears, she froze and her hand flew to the hilt of her sword as she stared intently at where the sound came from.

"Whoa there little Miko." Ryuji called as he watched her get into a battle ready stance, her entire body tense. "It was just a branch." He explained. Kagome made herself relax as she turned her attention from the noise to Ryuji.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little on edge." She told him, giving Ryuji a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"What has got you on edge Miko?" Matsu asked staring at her suspiciously.

"I don't know!" she answered giving him a short mirthless laugh. "We should keep going." Kagome advised as she continued walking, her ears always listening. 'I swear if I had Inuyashas ears they would be swiveling all over the place like my own personal satellites.' She thought to herself as she continued walking.

Morning had pasted quickly revealing the afternoon sun as it slowly began to heat the earth making the little group feel as if they were being cooked alive. Kagomes head began to swim with a headache, and she was so hot she couldn't stand it. The wind that had been blowing early had come to a complete standstill, which made everything worse. Not able to walk any more Kagome fell to her knees underneath a tree that only managed to cast half her body in shadow. Looking about Kin noticed that Kagome was no longer with them, looking about franticly he saw her on the ground leaning against the tree her eyes closed.

"Kagome!" he cried as he ran back to her, the others following behind him. She awoke with a start at hearing her name called; she hadn't even known she had fallen asleep. "Kagome are you alright?" Kin asked, his eyes full of worry for what must have been the hundredth time, he really was different when he was training her, and it was weird.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I think we should find a river or a spring or anything with water before we die of heat stroke or dehydration." She advised as she got to her feet, swaying a bit Kin grabbed her arm to help steady her. The samurai weren't exactly sure what heat stroke or dehydration was but they all agreed that finding a stream was a good idea. They continued on for a bit more and right when Kagome was afraid she would pass out for the second time that day they had found a small creek. Walking into the creek she let the cool waters consume her legs as she splashed water on her face trying to cool herself off. She began drinking the cool water when she heard another branch break, Kagome stood to attention once more, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"You really are jumpy today little Miko." Ryuji pointed out.

"Yeah, I just can't get ride of this feeling that we're being watched." Kagome said off handedly as she continued to gaze about.

"Don't be silly, there's nothing here we're all alone." Kin told her but Kagome didn't think so.

"We should keep going." She advised as she began walking down the river this time she was walking along the bank. They walked along it for a while but Kagome noticed that they were getting close to a town, she really didn't want to go through it, just in case that Sesshomaru would be checking all the towns but as she approached she noticed it was more of a city then a town. When they entered into the city Kagome was taken aback, it was very large and it seemed oddly misplaced but at least they where somewhere.

"Excuse me!" Kagome called to a woman who was walking pass. "Can you tell me where we are?" she asked, bowing politely before her.

"Your in Okayama." The woman told her as she left them continuing on her way.

"Okayama, hu? Well we have come a ways." Ryuji commented.

"Yes we have. Come let's leave there is nothing here for us." Kagome told them as she turned and began to leave the small city; well it was at least small for her standards. When they left the boundaries of the city Kagome stopped and turned to Kin.

"Did you get anything?" She asked him, completely taking him by surprise.

"Get what?" Kin asked innocently, truly not understanding what Kagome was getting to.

"Did you get any food?" she asked again as she looked about for any one listening in.

"How did you know?" Kin asked as he pulled out another small basket of dumplings.

"That's one of the reasons why I wanted to stop in the city." Kagome said smiling all the while as she grabbed a dumpling.

"HA! Your just as cunning as he is!" Ryuji started laughing as he grabbed a dumpling.

"Good work." Matsu praised him as he too grabbed a dumpling.

"Thanks!" Kin replied grabbing one for himself and so they continued walking.

As the day continued Sesshomaru came upon a large fishing village on the coast, he stopped in the middle of the village and sniffed the air, trying to find any sign of her scent but even if she was there he couldn't smell her. The scent of fish and urine was far to overpowering

"Akira! You'll never guess what I heard!" A boy called as he ran past Sesshomaru to an old man who was sitting outside his hut mending an old net.

"What is it Taku?" the old man asked. Sesshomaru didn't really care but some how his interest was caught as he listened to them speaking.

"I heard that the keeper of the sacred jewel was killed!" Taku said excitedly.

"Where did you hear this rubbish?" Akira demanded.

"I heard it from a wandering monk who's here in Hiroshima." Taku explained. 'Hiroshima, hu? So that's where I wandered to.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Who killed her?" Akira asked, staring at the boy intently.

"The monk said it was a demon posing as another Miko who claimed that she herself was the actual keeper of the jewel." Taku informed him. 'A Miko claimed to be the keeper of the jewel but was killed by a demon posing as a Miko claiming to be the keeper of the jewel it didn't make any sense. Why would a demon disguise itself as a Miko to get the jewel, and who had the demon gotten the jewel from? If Kagome was the Miko that was killed there would be much hell to be paid.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he turned to the boy.

"Boy!" Sesshomaru called to Taku who jumped and turned towards the Youkai giving the demon a fearful look. "Did the monk say where the former keeper of the jewel was residing?" he asked, his face in its icy mask.

"H-he said in a small village called Shidasawa about a three days walk from Okayama." Taku stammered slightly as he remembered what the monk had said Sesshomaru simply nodded, turned and left the boy and the old man to continue on his way. 'Okayama? I've been heading in the wrong direction the entire time! How could I have been so foolish!' he cursed himself. He had been heading further west the entire time she had been heading east Sesshomaru just hoped that he wasn't late in saving the girl from demons or from death.

If you're curious Shidasawa is not a real village, but Okayama is a real city along with Hiroshima, and Shidasawa is actual Japanese for Fern and dale, making it Ferndale...a town I use to live in . cheesy I know but I needed to call it something!


	10. Miles Away

Chapter 10

Miles Away

They waited a few passes away as Kagome was talking to a monk that they had met while on the road. They couldn't exactly hear what she was saying but they watched as she talked, soon Kagome bowed to the monk before she came back to them.

"What did you ask him?" Matsu asked.

"I asked if he heard about the band of demons who possessed the Jewel shards." Kagome answered.

"Well, what did he have to say about that?" Ryuji asked, his voice taking on a serious tone for the first time.

"He said that he had heard they where somewhere between here and Hanstuki Wan." She explained.

"We'll never find them!" Kin complained.

"We will, trust me. I have a knack for finding trouble." She teased, giving him a mischievous smile as she walked past them continuing on her way. They followed, unsure exactly how to take her comment so they went along in silence for the time being. The skies where just turning to dusk when they managed to find a small hut, deciding to rest here for the night Kagome dropped off her back pack before she turned and left the hut to go look around. She soon came upon a small slope that over looked a little clearing, it was perfectly encircled by trees giving many hiding places, and then an idea hit her. If she was able some how to lore the demons into the clearing she could easily hide in the forest she could shoot an arrow, purifying one of the demons, which would easily taunt the others to come after her and the guys, and they could set up traps for the demons to run into, it would be perfect! 'Kagome you're a genius." She congratulated herself.

The crunch of leaves invaded her ears; making her tense Kagome looked about herself pinpoint where the noise was coming from. Crouching low to the ground she placed her back against a tree and waited for what ever it was to show itself. She heard the thing come along her left side and ducked around the right side of the tree, giving herself the upper hand of surprise. She quickly unsheathed her sword and placed it against the mans neck, as she came around in front she noticed it was only Kin. She let out her breath, which she hadn't even realized she was holding she sheathed her sword.

"Don't do that! I almost killed you." Kagome berated him.

"Yeah, I don't think you need to be trained any more. You catch on quick enough." Kin told her as he rubbed his neck Kagome only smiled at him.

"I have a plan, lets go back to the others and I'll explain." She told him as she turned and left Kin to follow behind her. When they arrived at the hut Kagome went inside and sat down with the others.

"Alright, I have a plan if some how we can manage to lure the demons into clearing that I found I can shoot one with my arrow, and that would leave four then I can have them chase after me and that's when you come in. you can come up behind me and take out each of the demons." Kagome explained as she looked to each of them for their consent.

"Sounds like a good plan to me! You're so smart Kagome, we'd be lost with out you!" Ryuji told her as he gave her a big smile.

"There is one problem." Matsu pointed out.

"What's that?" Kin asked.

"If we each kill one, that leaves one more, which will most likely be the one closest to Kagome." Matsu explained as he turned to look at the Miko.

"Don't worry I can kill him as well. I'm very good at running." She told them, recalling all the times she was left behind to go running after Inuyasha, or the time she had to run for her life from Lady centipede or the time she had too… the list just went on and on and on.

"Alright then! Lets get out there and kill those demons!" Ryuji declared, as he got to his feet, ready to go.

"We can't go now!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to get him to settle down.

"Why not? We have a perfect plan." Ryuji protested.

"First off we don't know where to find the demons." Matsu pointed out.

"And we don't know how to lore them into the clearing." Kin added. All three fell silent, Kagome looked down at her hands, which were in her lap when her eye caught the glowing of the Shikon jewel.

"I know how we can lore then into that field." Kagome stated, grabbing the attention of the others.

"How?" Kin asked, curiosity all over his face.

"With this." Kagome said lightly as she lifted up the jewel for them all to see. "It's excellent bait for a greedy demon." She mentioned offhandedly.

The rest of the night had passed by rather quickly, they all had awoken early deciding that today would be the best day to go out and try luring the demons to them. They had wandered about in the direction of Hanstuki Wan for nearly an hour when Kagome felt the pulse of the demons jaki coming towards them.

"I can feel them coming, they must be able to sense the jewel, lets go back." Kagome stated as she turned, back tracking where they had just come from. The Samurai looked at each other, shrugging they followed after the Miko not really wanting to be found by the demons. They made their way back to the field quickly, even at some points Kagome had began to run, nearly sprinting through the woods, the samurai followed but found it difficult at some points since running with armor on wasn't one of the easiest things to do.

Once they reached the clearing they spread out into their different spots, waiting for Kagome to run past so that they could take off the demons that trailed behind her. Kagome managed to break off a fragment of the jewel and placed it in the center of the field to lure the demons to it, hopefully it wouldn't come after her instead. After placing the jewel she ran to the side, hiding behind a tree that gave her perfect view of the clearing. She notched an arrow and stood there waiting patiently, using the time to steady her breath and focus her Miko powers that she left just on the surface, not wanting to flood her arrow with them in fear that they might be able to sense it. After several minutes of waiting, Kagome could hear the brush shaking as the demons stepped out of the forest.

"I don't see no shard!" one of the demons grumbled aloud.

"Its here I know!" another stated confidently.

"There!" A third called excitedly. Kagome peeked around the tree, trying to figure out what kind of demons they were. When she saw them she noticed that they were only Oni's weak ones at that and stupid, Oni's where always stupid. Turning back around the tree she gave a quick prayer that it would work. Stepping out from the tree completely she took quick aim, flooding her arrow with her purification power then released it. The Oni that had picked up the shard was the one that Kagome had aimed at and the arrow hit its mark; the oni turned to dust. The other Oni's took quick notice of her, seeing that she had caught their attention Kagome ran into the woods she listened intently as she heard them chasing after her. She turned this way and that but they stayed close behind her, she came to the first place where Matsu was hiding. As she passed by the tree she turned back to see Matsu there, he nodded to her and she continued on her way unrelentingly.

As the last demon passed by Matsu jumped out and cut the demons head off cleanly but to his surprise a dark purple miasma exploded from the demons body consuming him. Matsu fell to the ground struggling to breath but the more he struggled the more he gasped for air and before he realized it he was enshrouded in darkness. Kagome completely unaware of what had happened she came to the second hiding post where Kin was awaiting. Passing by the tree, she looked over her shoulder and Kin too nodded at her she continued on but she was beginning to tire but she knew she had to keep going. Kin jumped out in front of the demon his sword already drawn and he was about to cut the demon in half when it rolled out of his way and managed to deliver a fatal blow to his stomach. Kins adrenaline was flooding his system and he didn't even notice the pain as he came back and managed to cut the demon in half from his shoulder down to its hip. As the demon slide apart Kin fell to the ground awaiting his death but it was cut short as the miasma too, consumed him.

Once more Kagome was completely oblivious to what was happening to her newly found companions. Still she continued on winding about, she came to Ryuji's hiding spot, turning around she saw him give her a smile and so she continued, feeling that everything was going perfectly. She weaved around the trees trying to get a good distance between herself and the demon before she turned to fire another purifying arrow. Ryuji leapt out of the tree, cutting the demon in half at the waist; then it exploded with miasma. Ryuji quickly jumped out of reach of the miasma, a twinge of pain emitted from his next, placing his hand on his neck he came into contact with a small needle shaped something. Pulling it out of his neck he gazed down at it and noticed it was a needle, then his vision began to waver as he fell to the ground disappearing into the depth of the miasma.

Running about Kagome was just about to turn for the hundredth time when she felt something pierce her shoulder throwing her off balance. As she fell she managed to pull her sword out of the sheath and roll onto her back just as the demon jumped towards her she managed to impale the Oni. Having managed to cut through his heart he died immediately his miasma began to seep out, engulfing Kagome in its purple haze. She began coughing violently trying desperately to get out from under the heavy Oni; managing to find enough strength she was able to push the demon off of her with her feet. Rolling out from the miasma with her sword she managed to get to her feet and fell against a tree. Breathing heavily trying to rid her system of the miasma, Kagome began stumbling away from the miasma going in search of the samurai, worried that they might have fallen victim to the harsh miasma. Even being a Miko she wasn't completely immune from the miasmas power but at least it wasn't as powerful as Narakus. The more she breathed in the more her lungs seemed to burn almost as if she had breathed in fire the feeling was horrible but she just couldn't manage to get rid of it. She began to feel lightheaded, wavering a bit she fell to her knees. The clouds opened up and began to dump rain Kagome could feel it falling around her getting to her knees she placed a hand on a tree that was close to her as she stared up into the sky. She could see the darkness encroaching around her vision, she could hear footsteps coming towards her and she felt hope blossom in her heart. Maybe it was Sesshomaru who had found her, or one of the men but before she could find out she had fallen into darkness.

Sesshomaru had taken to the sky after he had entered into the forest soon he came upon Shidasawa and landed gracefully continuing to walk into the town. The same woman who had witnessed Kagome kill Kikyo was just walking past the Demon lord when he called out to her.

"Woman, did you see what transpired here between the Miko's?" Sesshomaru didn't so much request the answer, as he demanded the answer.

"Why do you care to know?" the woman asked, taking a defensive step back.

"Do not toy with me." Sesshomaru growled. "Did you see what transpired or not?" he demanded, taking a step forward, intimidating the girl.

"Yes, I saw what happened." She confessed as she took a step back from the demon lord.

"Speak, quickly before I lose my patience and you lose your head." Sesshomaru threatened; truthfully her wouldn't kill her he hated wasting his time killing humans it was just something to get her to talk.

"A strange Miko came to the village a while back with at least three samurai, I'm not sure what they were doing here but when their Miko saw our Miko she pulled out when of her purifying arrows and as did our Miko they said something to one another but I couldn't hear what and then the strange Miko killed our Miko and took her jewel shards and then they left." The woman told him in a rush.

"What was the name of the Miko that was residing here?" Sesshomaru asked, wanting to solve this little mystery as soon as possible. The human woman looked at him, confusion clouding her vision but when his words finally managed to filter through, acknowledgement lit her face.

"O! Lady Kikyo." She replied and then Sesshomaru turned and left with out another word; he had gotten what he had come for. Kagome was still alive and out there some where, maybe she was still some where near by or maybe she had managed to get to Okayama. Sesshomaru quickly decided that he would travel on foot, if the days stayed clear he would be there in only a day and a night. But at that moment Kami seemed to wish to with hold the Taiyoukai as a drop of rain fell from the heavens and landed gracefully on his nose.

Kagome awoke slowly, not really wishing to get up but something told her she had to get up. Sitting up she gazed about herself, noticing that she wasn't outside where she had fallen but rather inside, laying on a very comfortable futon the only problem was she was naked. Looking on the ground for her clothes her hand brushed against something that didn't exactly feel like her uniform, it was rather dark in the room except for a sliver of light that was coming through the open window. Holding the cloth into the light she noticed it was a simple sleeping yukata, grateful she had something to wear she quickly stood and slide the yukata over her shoulders, tying the small obi that came with it. She stood and gazed out the window noticing that it led to a back alleyway. She noticed that it was still raining outside, lightly though but all the same it was still raining.

The screen door slide open and a man walked in carrying a lantern in his hand, at hearing the door opening Kagome turned around quickly to face her intruder. The man was in his thirties and he looked rather dirty, he had large eyes, an odd smile lingered on his lips and he was very fat, Kagome decided at once she didn't like the man.

"Well you are quite the beauty aren't you." He commented as he stared at Kagome, looking her up and down.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She demanded.

"Ooo and feisty too, you'll bring in lots of money." He added then coughed behind his hand. "I am Torao, and you are at the Hokage Brothel." He stated. 'A brothel!' Kagome screamed to herself, her once guarded expression fell as she was over come with worry. "And what might your name be?" he asked, his smile growing at her stunned look. 'Yes she would bring plenty money, I bet she's still a virgin!' he told himself happily.

"Kagome." She whispered, not really meaning to give the man her name it just kind of slipped out.

"Kagome?" he retorted. "O that wont do! That wont do at all! We'll have to change that." Torao stated as he started to think to himself. Kagome was still stunned that she had ended up at a brothel. 'There's no way I'll be able to get out of here, I'll have to stay here and…and… why do they have to change my name, there's nothing wrong with Kagome. No, it's a good thing I don't need some strange man calling my name as he… as he…" but Kagome couldn't finish her thoughts it was just so horrible, she felt weak all of a sudden. She lowered herself to the futon mat below her as she willed her tears away that had accumulated at the corners of her eyes. "I know we'll call you Mika. Now don't worry you wont be put to work tonight, so get your rest cause in the morning you will be bathed and dressed and placed out front with the other girls. Good night Mika." Torao told her as he picked up the lantern and headed towards the door but he stopped before opening the door and turned towards Kagome. "I almost forgot, don't bother trying to run, you will not get far. We have no problem with killing you. Any questions?" he asked but didn't really expect any.

"Mika? Why Mika? It means new moon doesn't it?" Kagome asked as she stared at her hands willing the tears away from her eyes.

"You are the beginning of many new things!" he jeered as he turned and left, locking the door behind him. Kagome listened as the man walked away, finally she was alone and her tears began to fall silently down her face. 'New moon, new beginnings; No, its more like my moment of weakness I only wished I could regain my strength and my freedom by sunrise like Inuyasha.' She thought to herself as she laid back down on the futon crying herself to sleep.


	11. Mystery Girl

Chapter 11

Mystery Girl

Kagome had awoken early, not able to sleep any longer she simply laid there on the futon staring at her hands. Today was going to be her last day of being her, from now on she was going to be Mika and that was going to be her only source of survival. She would lock away Kagome the girl who was from the future and had managed to fall down the family well only to wind up 500 years in the past landing in confusion and disappointments. But once the shoji screen to her room were slid open she would be Mika, the mysterious new moon who had appeared out of thin air just to be bought and played with. She continued to look at her hands her mind became a gentle quiet, tears began to well up in her eyes once more but they soon left her eyes as they retreated to her heart, freezing around it guarding it fiercely protect what was Kagome. The doors opened with a resounding click that seemed to explode before her eyes with sound.

"Come Mika, we can't keep them waiting." Torao called to her. Kagome did as he said and stood leaving behind the spirit of the young Miko as she walked towards the door. Her face was a mask of ice, one that Sesshomaru would have been proud of, her eyes where lifeless and as she walked passed Torao she noticed that he was at least 2 inches shorter then her. Kagome or rather Mika felt as if she could squish him between her fingertips but of course she could not.

Torao led her through the winding corridors, as they passed several doors Mika could hear the moans of men and woman as the quenched their sexual desires. If it had been Kagome she would have wanted to walk faster or at least place her hands over her ears to tune it out but Mika just continued walking, uncaring of everything around her. They finally came to a set of doors; Torao slid them open to reveal a changing room with several women sitting inside.

"This is Mika," Torao introduced and the women bowed. "Bathe her and dress her, when you are finished I'll come back and retrieve her." he told them, as one of the women came to Mika and placed delicate hands on her, gently pulling her into the room.

"We shall my lord." The woman told him as he turned and left another woman closed the door. Mika followed obligingly as they lead her to a bath that sat on the other side of a shoji screen, they stripped off her yukata and placed her into the bath. Several of the women worked on her at once scrubbing her skin fiercely until in glowed red with irritation, another worked on her scalp scraping her nails through her head until she thought she would bleed. But not once did Mika cry out in pain, she just sat there letting the other women tend to her.

"You are very beautiful Mika, you are very lucky." One of the women commented as she helped lift her out of the bath and wrapped a bathing yukata around her. Mika didn't bother to reply with words, she simply bowed her head in thanks as she let them lead her to a small cushion where she sat down and a woman began to comb her hair. They pulled her hair up into a simple bun with few tendrils hanging down to frame her face, her bangs came down to just rest above her eyes attracting ones attention to her peculiar gray blue eyes. One of the women placed a simple hair ornament adding to the costume as another came around to paint her face. Once the women where finished doing her hair and makeup they fretted for a moment on what kind of kimono for her to wear but soon a decision was made and one of the woman left to go fetch it. When the women came back she was holding a box, setting it before Mika she opened the box and pulled out a soft lavender kimono the bottom of the sleeves was a deeper purple along with the very bottom. The right sleeve had an orange koi and the bottom had several orange and white koi that were leaping out of the water which was printed using silver thread. Mika stood and let the other women dress her accordingly, she pulled out a silver obi and quickly tied it in front of her the only thing separating her from being the lowly position of a hooker then the higher one of being a geisha. At that moment Torao walked in, he came to Mika and circled around her checking her out.

"I knew she would be beautiful, you girls did a wonderful job thank you." He commented.

"Thank you my lord." The woman said in unison as they bowed.

"Come on Mika, wont you give me a smile?" Torao asked mockingly. Mika had been staring blankly at the wall, but at hearing Toraos request she looked down at him, not even bothering to move her head her eyes quickly returned to star in front of her and Torao 'humphed' "Come, its time for you to make your debut." He told her as he led her away from the changing room to the front of the Hokage Brothel. They passed by more room where laughter and moans filled her ears and she watched as women led men here and there. They came to the front half of the brothel and Torao opened a door that led to a room filled with pillows and other woman.

"This is were you will stay until you have attracted a customer, once someone takes notice of you they'll ask for your name you will give it, of course, he will then entire, one of the women will lead him to an empty room and then come for you and take you there. Understand?" he told her more then asked; Mika nodded as she stepped into the room.

"This is Mika, I'm sure you'll make her feel welcomed." Torao told the other girls as he closed the door. Mika looked about and took an empty seat by the slotted window; she gazed out and felt like what it must have been like to be in a cage. It was a clear day, the rain had stopped long ago, it was overcast with a slight breeze blowing in through the window cooling to the occupants and also blowing ominous black clouds. It was going to rain and she was glad. Many men had come by, they looked at Mika with interest but every time one began talking to her she simple shifted her eyes to his own, her eyes turned from seeing nothing to as hard as steel just daring anyone to ask her for her name but at seeing her cold gaze they turned to one of the other women who were smiling brightly.

"You know Mika, you should try smiling and actually talk with the men, you would get a lot of them if you did so. Really its not that bad, you get use to it after a while and the men are always very kind!" one of the women told her as she came back for the fifth time that day. Mika simply continued to stare out the window, not bothering to give the girl her attention.

"If you don't make any money Torao will become very upset, there's no telling what he might do. A while back he had found a girl and brought her back she didn't make any money, Torao threatened to kill her if she didn't make any in three days and by the third day he took her out back and slit her throat. Is that what you want? A slit throat?" Another woman asked as she turned to Mika but she gave no notice to the woman as she continued to stare out the window.

The wind had picked up and rain began to fall to the ground heavily, Mika watched as the people ran about trying to get home quickly. Men continued to call the services of the girls but it was less and less. After another man left an eerie silence filled the streets, Mika listened intently looking up and down the streets she could feel her stomach turn to concrete as she sat there waiting. The sound of running feet entered her ears as she saw a boy dash past the window and enter into the brothel she could hear them exchanging words but couldn't make them out through the shoji screen but it soon opened revealing Torao.

"Get away from the window girls there's a demon coming through town, a strong one." Torao told them. All the women gasped and scooted away from the window, pressing against the back wall. Mika's eyes grew wide as she turned to look at Torao.

"Don't worry Mika, I had a monk place a sutra over the window to prevent demons from being able to look in at my woman but just as a precaution I'd prefer if you come back with the rest of the girls." Torao explained. Mika stood and walked back to the women and sat down in front of them. A tiny bud of hope began to grow in the center of her frozen heart as Kagome hoped for it to be Sesshomaru. Torao had entered the room and closed the door, saying something about keeping an eye on his merchandise but Mika only looked out the window hoping beyond all hope that she would see the Taiyoukai there.

After several minutes of silent anticipation the demon appeared, tall and proud Mika let out a gasp of surprise, the bud of hope blossomed shattering the ice of Mika revealing Kagome.

"Don't worry Mika, he can't hear you nor see you. The barrier is very powerful." Torao told her. 'He cant hear me? Or see me? What about smell me? He can smell me cant he?' Kagome wondered in desperation, then smelt herself and immediately wrinkled her nose. 'He couldn't smell me with all this gross perfume and sweat and Kami when was the last time they washed this thing.' She thought to herself. 'This isn't the time; I need to get Sesshomaru's attention but how? Come on I'm a powerful Miko I can do this! That's it! My Miko powers I'll use my powers.' Kagome's idea was brilliant she bent her head down and began to focus her powers, she started attacking the barrier that had been erected around the window, she watched as the barrier flexed around her powers. She had just managed to get out a bit of her Miko powers when she saw Sesshomaru flinch slightly at having made contact with them.

Sesshomaru was standing outside in the air, smelling the air for any scent of Kagome when he felt the burning of Miko powers, it was weak but he could still feel it. He turned noticing that it was coming from the brothel he took a step towards it, looking over the building carefully. 'Why would Miko powers be coming from a brothel?' Sesshomaru thought to himself completely perplexed. 'Maybe she was in there, but why would Kagome be in a brothel?' he mused. Sesshomaru had come across her scent in the woods and the bodies of the ogre demons along with the jewel shards which he had promptly collected knowing that Kagome would have wanted the jewels. He had managed to follow her scent this far when it disappeared again, her soft scent was completely consumed by the perfumes of the Brothel. He stared into the brothel through the window, at first he could only see an empty room but it began to ripple slightly and he was able to make out several slightly deformed figures of woman but there was one that sat closer to the window then the rest.

Kagome sat there staring at Sesshomaru wishing him to see her, she scooted a little closer focusing her powers on the barrier trying desperately to break it.

"Mika, what are you doing? Get back her!" Torao hissed at her but she paid him no attention.

Sesshomaru focused more and was able to make out the women's face he thought he recognized it but he didn't know any human whores and there it was, he had caught it right before the barrier rippled and he could no longer see anything, it was a pair of gray blue eyes and he knew only one person that they could belong to. Kagome.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she saw him stare at her directly, recognition flashed before his eyes. She saw him with draw Tokijin and quickly scooted back to the other woman. In a flash Sesshomaru had cut several of the wooden bars and some how managed to sheath his swords before the wood fell, the barrier broke. Kagome stood to her feet and walked to the window; she was almost there when she felt something grab the hem of her Kimono.

"You can't go!" Torao growled as he laid on the ground holding onto her kimono tightly.

"Just watch me!" Kagome Sneered as she slammed her foot into the mans face and he promptly let go as he gave a cry of anguish. Turning back to her freedom she stepped towards the opening, and then jumped out landing in the street, her white tabi becoming black with mud along with the bottom of her kimono. She turned to look up at Sesshomaru who was looking down at her. Kagome couldn't really make out the look in his eyes it was an expression she had never seen before but she knew this wasn't the time as she heard Torao yell something incoherent but she knew it was nothing good. Giving Sesshomaru a worried look, she reached out grabbing his hand before she began to run, not wanting to make him think that she was running from him. Not after he had just saved her from becoming a cold heartless whore named Mika.

I really hope you didn't get confused when I started referencing to Kagome as Mika, I just thought it would help for her transformation, but if it become to trouble some I do apologize!


	12. Sandpaper and Silk

Chapter 12

Sand paper and Silk

Kagome had kept running until she made it well into the forest, coming to a stop she let go of Sesshomaru's hand and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. It was hard running in a kimono, really hard especially when she didn't have any shoes. After catching her breath Kagome continued to stare at the ground, she felt ashamed for being so stupid and running away from Sesshomaru. Kagome finally built up enough courage to stand before Sesshomaru but as she lifted herself from the tree and looked up at him her words caught in her throat. Sesshomaru was looking down at her as well, holding out his hand that had six pieces of the jewel in them. Kagome looked from the jewel to Sesshomaru, then gave him a little bow of her head as she took the fragments from his hand.

"Thank you." She said just above a whisper as she added them to the rest of the jewel. The Shikon no tama was nearly complete they only needed maybe five more fragments and the quest for the shards would be finished at last. Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshomaru; once again she didn't voice anything for he was no longer looking at her. He was gazing up into the sky watching the rainfall; it hadn't stopped since earlier that day. The kimono was soaking up the water like a sponge, making it heavier and heavier.

"Lets find shelter." Sesshomaru stated as he turned and walked away. Kagome looked up at him in desperation but she didn't say anything, nodding her head she followed behind him in silence.

"They sure have been gone for a long time Master Jaken, do you think Lord Sesshomaru has found Kagome yet?" Rin asked as she sat out on the veranda with Jaken, they both where watching the skies for any sign of their lord.

"Who knows, but if Lord Sesshomaru never finds that women I'd take it as a blessing." Jaken squawked.

"O come on Master Jaken, Kagome is nice, and she's even kind to you! How can you be so mean to her? Even Lord Sesshomaru likes her. You should at least be respectful to her." Rin told him. Jaken glared at the girl then got up and left mumbling something to himself about stupid human girls. "Come back soon Lord Sesshomaru, with Kagome." Rin told the skies as she continued to search the gray clouds for any sign of the Taiyoukai.

They arrived at the hut that Kagome had been sharing with the other samurai; their walk had been in complete silence, which made her feel extremely awkward. Sure they had always shared silence but not when something like this happened it was just weird and it left her felling off guard. They entered into the hut and Kagome sat down next to her backpack, glad that no one had come and taken it. Sesshomaru sat across from her where the samurai had been sitting, she felt guilty for having led them to their deaths like she had. She had told them she didn't want to lead them to their deaths but of course! No one ever listened to her warnings, plus how the hell was she suppose to know that the Oni's released a miasma when they died? She could feel Sesshomaru's gaze on here, his golden eyes seemed to burn her alive but she couldn't look at him. She didn't know what to tell him, what could she tell him she was confused about it all herself. Just as Kagome thought she was going to die from the heat of his gaze she looked up at him the burning sensation seemed to die away almost as if her eyes were the water to his flame.

"I'm sorry." Kagome seemed to mouth then actually say, she dropped her eyes and bit the inside of her lip turning her head away from Sesshomaru in shame.

"Why? Why did you leave?" Sesshomaru asked, as he watched her, she confused him more then anything. Why would she run away? What was the point of it all? Was there even a point to her?

Kagome looked up at him, confusion clouding her eyes. She didn't know what to tell him, what could she tell him? She didn't even now why she left herself.

"I don't know." She sighed, glancing up at him out of the corner of her eye. Sesshomaru was taken aback, how could she not know why she ran away? "I just, I just had to get out of there." She said, feeling helpless; Sesshomaru brow's furrowed in confusion as he waited in silence for her to continue. "I was feeling… oppressed. I realized I wasn't happy any more, really I didn't even know if I was happy from the beginning. As the days passed it felt as if I had to force myself to smile, force myself to laugh. I felt as if I was wasting my life, doing the same things day in and day out. Wake up, eat, bathe, sit, eat, sit and waste away slowly. I felt like a bird in a cage, and I just wanted to know that I could get out if I truly wanted to." Kagome explained as she looked at Sesshomaru. _"Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa Itsu Itsu deyaru?" _ The words rang though his head, she was the bird in the cage and she had actually come out. "It was kind of nice though, being out on my own. I was finally taking responsibility for my life instead of placing it in the hands of others." She added, giving Sesshomaru a soft smile. When he didn't return any sign of favor towards her she dropped the smile and diverted her eyes once more.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? Do you not trust me?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at her.

"No, its nothing like that at all I just… I just." She trailed off as she felt her nose tingle and then she sneezed lightly and shook her head. "I just didn't want you to worry." "Awe man I'm soaking wet." She moaned to herself as she began sifting through her backpack sniffling slight she pulled out her towel and pajamas.

"You didn't want me to worry so you ran away? Does your human brain not comprehend that I would worry more if you ran away then if you were in emotional turmoil?" Sesshomaru asked watching her pull out her things.

"My human brain comprehends just fine!" Kagome stated giving him a swift glare. "I just, I guess I just didn't want to appear weak to you. So instead of curling into the fetal position and balling my eyes out I stood to my full height and ran away." Kagome stated as she draped her towel over her head.

"Instead of choosing to be seen as weak you chose to be seen as a coward?" Sesshomaru asked, now he was simply baiting her it had been quite a while since they last argued and this seemed like a very good time to do so. Kagome flared to life at his insult.

"How dare you call me a coward!" she exclaimed.

"Only cowards run away." He commented.

"I am not a coward!" Kagome declared as she stood to her feet and stared down at the demon lord. "Did you see those demons out there? It was I who had killed two of them! Two! and they almost killed me! But did I run?" at that moment she choked on her words. She had run, but that wasn't the point. "Y-yes I did run but! I turned right around and I killed it and almost died myself! Then I was kidnapped and put into a brothel and did I run? No!" she explained using her wild hand gestures, she was angry but as she stared down at Sesshomaru's blank face she realized he was simply baiting her and she fell for it.

"So you did run." Sesshomaru stated.

"Only for a little bit." Kagome admitted.

"And what would you have done if your services in the brothel were required?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Scream like a little girl and runaway." Kagome confessed.

"So you admit to being a coward." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I am not a coward!" Kagome seethed, she knew he was just baiting her but still it made her so angry when he would insult her especially with that ice-cold mask of his in place. "I'm only human!" she protested. "Some how that meaning is lost to you." She commented off handedly.

"The simple fact that you are human just proves my point." Sesshomaru told her as he watched her eyes dance with emotion; how he had missed those eyes.

"Your impossible! No wonder I ran away!" Kagome growled as she took off her sopping wet kimono and threw it at him, she really didn't mind too much since she still had on her other two yukata. The kimono would have landed nicely on his head if he hadn't caught it but being who he was he caught it with relative ease and through it to the wall beside him. "Now get out so I can change before I become sick." Kagome told him as she pointed to the door.

"No." Sesshomaru protested simply. Kagomes eyes grew wide in disbelief at his simple defiance, he was such an arrogant Taiyoukai at times well more like at all times.

"Get out!" she growled but Sesshomaru was unaffected, of course there was no surprise there he could have growled a hundred thousand times better then she could ever in her life. "Fine!" she bit out sharply as she turned her back on him and slipped on a clean pair of underwear and her bra with out removing her yukatas. 'Awe the skills that come with being a woman. Skill # 23 putting on clean clothes while still wearing the dirty ones.' She thought to herself. She then slipped on her pajama pants but as she looked to her nightshirt she knew she would have to take her yukatas off to put it on. Swallowing her pride and her modesty she lowered herself to her knees, keeping her back to the Taiyoukai she pulled off her yukata and quickly slipped on her nightshirt.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru growled to her softly before she could cover her back. At hearing his voice she froze, he hadn't spoken to her like that in a really, really long time and it had frightened her for a moment making her heart skip a beat.

"What it is?" she asked as she gazed over her shoulder at him.

"What happened to your shoulder?" he asked as he continued to gaze at her back. 'My shoulder?' Kagome thought for a moment then she remembered, lowering her shirt all the way she turned to Sesshomaru and they looked at each other.

"When I was going after the Oni's my plan was to kill one of them and have the others give chase while I was running the samurai who I was traveling with kill the last Oni in line as I went past. Well there were only four of us so that left me with two Oni's to kill, I was trying to get enough distance between the last Oni and myself so I could turn around and kill it. Well I guess I was taking to long and it threw a dagger at me, I'm just lucky he missed my heart." Kagome explained.

"Turn around and take off your shirt, let me dress it properly." He ordered more then requested. Kagome obliged as she removed her shirt and turned her back to him he walked over and sat down behind her pulling her yellow bag closer to him as he search for her first aid kit.

"I pretty much ran out of everything so just make do with what you can." She told him as he pulled out the kit. Opening it he pulled out a nearly empty bottle of peroxide and rubbing alcohol along with some bandages. Grabbing on of the yukatas he ripped a piece off as he poured the rubbing alcohol onto it, with great care he began to clean the area. Kagome still hissed as her body stiffened from the pain. 'Why hadn't I noticed it before?' she thought to herself as she tried to ignore the pain. Sesshomaru had finished quickly and Kagome put her shirt back on then turned around to face him. He hadn't left her side he still sat rather close to her. "Thank you." She told him, her voice lower then a whisper, but of course loud enough for him to hear. They sat there looking at each other, their faces only a few inches apart. Kagomes eyes wandered over his face, from the waning moon on his forehead to the stripes along his cheeks and back to his eyes. "What took you so long?" Kagome asked wistfully as she continued to gaze into his eyes, forcing herself to keep her hands in her lap instead of touching his face like she wanted to.

"Typhoon season is a terrible time, one can never seem to find what they are looking for." He told her as he gazed at her wondering what she would look like if she had demon markings herself. Kagome's eyes flew open as a thought came to her she gasped excitedly; a smile exploded across her face.

"Guess what?" she told Sesshomaru excitedly, her eyes dancing in merriment.

"What?" Sesshomaru Inquired as she gazed upon her, he could practically feel her excitement.

"I killed Kikyo!" She said proudly as she placed her hand to her chest.

"I heard." He told her, giving her a small smirk.

"I can't believe I did it! It was almost like it was a dream but I did It." She commented as she shook her head. "I finally did it, I didn't even think I could but when I saw her I was just so angry I knew it had to end there and it did. I finally have my soul back." She told him cheerfully.

"Congratulations." He told her calmly. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru then shook her head knowing he would never be as excited as she was. Feeling oddly uncomfortable Kagome scooted away from him, leaning up against the hut wall. Sesshomaru returned to his former spot across from Kagome, gazing at her softly glade that he had finally found her before the snow began to fall which would be any day now. "We should return before the snow falls." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Yes, I suppose we should." Kagome replied wistfully as she looked at the door almost as if she could see past it. "But must we?" she asked as she turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Do you wish to freeze to death?" He asked as he watched her, his always cold mask in place.

"I never said anything about freezing to death." Kagome commented as she smiled at him. "Nothing will happen, plus its been a long time since we've gone any where you can't tell me you haven't felt restless either." She told him as she returned his gaze, a shadow of a smile lingered on her lips.

"Fine, we shall journey across the lands this winter, any particular direction you wish to go in?" He asked, giving her a bored look.

"Not really, we should look for the jewel shards though, I'm so close to finishing it!" Kagome said happily as she showed him her necklace.

"And what do you plan to do once its completed?" He inquired as he watched the jewel churn like smoke.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I'll take it home and place it in the family shrine, put it in a box and place seals on it. There really aren't many demons in my era, but there was the Noh mask… that was scary. It killed so many people." She said thoughtfully.

"A Noh mask? It seems the future isn't as safe as you like to think." He pointed out.

"Ok so no putting it in the future, I know! I'll put it inside my body…and become a living target." Kagome trailed off. "Ok scratch that." She said as she shook her head and placed her hand to her forehead.

"Maybe you should simply make a wish and purify it." Sesshomaru offered.

"I wouldn't know what to wish for. Maybe I should drop in into the deepest part of the sea where no one can find it." Kagome suggested then turned to Sesshomaru for approval but he only shook his head softly. "I don't know I'll figure it out once I complete it." She told him as she placed the jewel under her shirt. "Maybe I'll wish to become a demon." She said jokingly as she winked at Sesshomaru. Not expecting her last comment Sesshomaru was taken aback, his face flashed in surprise but was quickly placed back in ice.

"That would be most…interesting." Sesshomaru commented.

"Yes I suppose it would be, hmm what kind of demon should I be? Maybe a fox demon? What would you think of me with red hair?" She asked as she brought her hair in front of her face playfully. Sesshomaru scrunched his nose in disapproval and shook his head.

"No, not a fox demon." He responded.

"Hmm how about a Wolf demon? Or Maybe a Cat Demon! O I would just look so cute with a big bushy tail and it would be soft!" She proclaimed as she brought her hands to her face, a big smile spreading across her face. Peaking through her fingers she noticed Sesshomaru watching her with his ice mask in place. She placed her hands back in her lap and smiled softly at him. "I know. If anything I should become a great and powerful dog demon and rule all of Japan with you at my side and as I go off to battles, for there will be many, you can stay at home and care for the many dog demon pups." She informed him as she stared off at nothing. Sesshomaru gave her an incredulous look when she finished her rantings.

"Maybe you should be asleep before you begin dreaming." Sesshomaru told her as she watched her smile and laugh.

"Yes I suppose your right, I guess I should be going to bed." She sighed and unrolled her sleeping bag and slide into it. "Sesshomaru." She called softly as she began drifting off into sleep.

"Yes Kagome?" he replied, using her name for the first time that night.

"Thank you, for coming for me." She whispered as she fell asleep.

'Always.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched her sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Just in case you forgot "Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa Itsu Itsu deyaru?" translates to Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out?

I hope Sessho wasn't to OOC if he was just let me know k?


	13. Our Time

Chapter 13

Our Time

Kagome awoke, her eyes opened gently as they slowly adjusted to the morning light that was seeping through. 'It stopped raining.' She thought to herself as she sat up fully and looked around the hut. 'Where's Sesshomaru?' she asked herself. 'It wasn't all a dream…was it?' she didn't know what to think. Getting out from her sleeping bag she shuttered slightly from the temperature change but continued to the door. Sliding it open she stepped out onto the veranda and looked around, 'where could he be?' she wondered as she walked down the stairs into the small clearing in front of the hut.

Forgetting she wasn't wearing shoes she stepped onto a small but very sharp rock, gasping slightly she brought her foot back up causing herself to become off balanced. She slipped on the mud and fell hard on her side, groaning slightly she sat up and looked at her hand that was covered in mud. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she looked about to wipe her hand clean on something but she didn't want to dirty her already muddy clothes, feeling the mud sliding down her face she wiped some of it away with the back ok her hand. Letting her hair fall in front of her face she noticed it to was covered in mud, growling to herself she just ran her hand through her hair keeping it back with the mud that was caked in it.

At that moment she heard twigs snapping and turned to see Sesshomaru enter into the clearing with a bundle of clothes in his hand. Kagome quickly stood to her feet, pointed a finger at him and glared at him furiously.

"Don't say a word." She growled dangerously low. Sesshomaru refrained from saying anything and made sure to keep his icy mask in place, she did make a very humorous site but he knew if he made even the slightest hint towards her appearance all hell would break loose. Kagome stood there trying to shake the mud from her hands but it wasn't exactly working, throwing her hands down to her side violently she let out a huff as she refrained from stomping her foot like a child. A single lock of muddy hair fell in front of her face, looking at it she glared at the lock of hair almost as if it had insulted her. Placing the hair behind her ear she straightened her back and stood tall almost as if she was not covered in mud. She turned her attention to Sesshomaru and glared at his emotionless mask "Yes?" she asked as if nothing was wrong.

"I went to the town and managed to find you some clothing and shoes along with a bow and quiver." He informed her.

"You went back to the town?" She asked not really expecting an answer because she knew the answer. "You didn't kill any body did you?" she wondered, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I wouldn't bother wasting my time on such fools." Sesshomaru commented as he watched her standing in the mud, her clothes completely ruined. "Do you not wish to bathe before the mud dries?" Sesshomaru asked her, knowing exactly what her answer would be.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Do you know where a hot spring is?" she asked as she went back to the hut and grabbed her things.

"I believe I saw one back this way." He told her as he turned and disappeared into the forest, Kagome following him. They soon came to the small hot spring that was in the middle of a small clearing; Sesshomaru placed the clothes on a rock near the spring so they wouldn't become muddy. Kagome placed her backpack on the rock next to the clothes as well, she waited for Sesshomaru to turn around before she quickly undressed and stepped into the hot spring.

"O! Its so cold." Kagome whined softly as she wrapped her arms around herself. "So much for a hot spring." She complained to herself. She quickly finished bathing and dried herself off, pulling her clothes on she wrapped her towel around her head and placed her backpack and bow and quiver over her shoulder. "Alright lets go." She announced as she walked up to Sesshomaru and smiled at him but he wasn't looking at her he was staring off into the distance then it hit her, the feeling of being watched. "Do you feel it too?" she asked hoping that he did.

"Yes." He replied softly as he continued to scan the area.

"I've felt it twice before, once when I had stumbled upon a battle field and again while I was bathing and then now." She informed him as she too looked around.

"Lets leave." Sesshomaru stated as he turned and walked away, startled by his departure she followed him as he led them back to the hut. Kagome managed to shake most of the mud from her pajamas before she folded them and placed them back into her backpack. 'Thank Kami I don't have my books any longer, this thing would way a ton.' She commented to herself as she lifted her backpack onto her shoulders. Checking over the hut once more she made sure she had backed everything, leaving the hut she closed the door behind her.

"Lets follow that trail!" she quoted from a movie she had once watched long ago as she left the veranda to join Sesshomaru at his side. Nodding slightly the Taiyoukai turned and disappeared into the forest in the exact opposite direction in which Kagome had pointed in, huffing slightly she turned and followed him making childish faces behind his back. Finished with her childish acts Kagome followed in silence, looking about the forest she noticed that the ground was completely covered by the fall leaves their color dull and faded. 'I didn't even notice how far fall had progressed.' She told herself as she continued to look about.

Feeling the cold nipping at her finger tips Kagome brought her hands up to her face and began rubbing them together, blowing softly on them but the moisture from her breath only seemed to make them colder. Rubbing her hands more she wished to have pockets to put her hands into but of course haori's weren't exactly equipped with them and neither did she have an obi to place her hands in. No, Sesshomaru had to get her a Miko's garb, 'figures, now Kikyo is dead I should start dressing like her.' she complained to herself.

"You know you could have gotten me something warmer." She told him as they continued on their way.

"Be grateful you're not walking around naked, or in those muddy cloths." He replied over his shoulder.

"I never said I wasn't grateful I just said you could have gotten me something warmer." She corrected him.

"You were the one who didn't say anything about freezing to death." He informed her.

"Yes, true. But I didn't say I wouldn't complain about the cold." She bantered.

"Then you will just have to complain about the cold." He told her, not bothering to even look at her. Kagome kept her silence for a few moments, she wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Then I shall just complain." She conceded. They continued on in silence, time passed by quickly enough and soon the sun was directly above them but gave no warmth. A small breeze rustled through the trees picking up small tendrils of Kagome's hair and playing with them. Kagome started in surprise as she felt something cold and wet make contact with her skin, stopping she held her hand out and watched as several snow flakes landed on her hand and melted instantly. Not hearing her footsteps any more Sesshomaru stopped and turned to her, wondering why she had stopped. "It's snowing." She stated, confuse laced in her voice. "I don't get it there's no clouds." She commented as she stared up into the sky.

"It's blowing down from the mountains." Sesshomaru informed her as he watched her watch the sky.

"O." she answered as she looked to the mountains and watch as the snow whipped around the mountains peak.

"Come, it wont be long before the storm makes its way down here." He told her as he turned and continued on his way once more the sound of crunching leaves filled his ears as Kagome followed him. 'She couldn't do anything quietly could she?' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he listened to her begin to hum something, he hadn't heard this one before but he could only imagine it was something to do with love or flowers like all woman songs were about. But Sesshomaru was far from the truth. 'I may be dead honey,  
But I was left with my eyes. And underneath sugar, Well, I've been stung by your lies.  
And my heart baby, Is cold and blue. We're two of a kind baby, We're me and you.' Kagome sang the song in her head as she hummed along. "It's our time to be hated." She whispered to herself, having forgotten the rest of the song. Sesshomaru couldn't hear what she had said, her words being eaten by the wind but dismissed them all the same figuring she had only broken out into song he was glad that she had stopped as quickly as she did. It wasn't that Kagome was a bad singer… she just sang differently then the woman of the court who sang with a more nasally sound from the back of the throat.

The wind blew steadily, carrying many ominous grey white clouds on its back as they came forward and covered the sky, hiding away the sun. Once the skies were blanketed, it became slightly warmer but the wind grew colder, canceling out what little warmth the clouds had brought. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself as she rubbed her arms trying to warm herself; it had become rather dark for the sun had fallen towards the mountains and the clouds had only succeeded in making it darker. Though Kagome was only human and in the dark her eye site was rather poor but Sesshomaru was like a beacon for her with all his white cloths but of course, as fate would have it, it began to snow. At first the flakes where light and melted quick enough without bringing to much of a hindrance but they soon became to fall faster and heavier soon Sesshomaru completely disappeared from her vision.

"Dammit." Kagome growled to herself as she stopped walking, afraid she would end up hitting a tree. "Sesshomaru!" She called out, but her words were swallowed by the howling wind. Bringer her hand up to her eye she looked around but all she could see was darkness and white snow, taking a few steps forward she stumbled slightly. Her hand flew out to her side as she caught her balance, coming back to her full height she felt a warm hand wrap around her own extended one and pull her towards it.

She was engulfed in warmth as her free hand came into contact with armor, looking up she found herself staring at Sesshomaru.

"O good its only you, I was afraid I had found the abominable snow man." She told him as she smiled up at him, glad that he was blocking the wind from her. His cloths and hair whipped about them from the force of the wind as he bent down to look at her, his eyebrow rising in a question. "Don't worry about it, lets just get out of this weather." She told him, cowering closer to him as another powerful wind blew against him. Keeping a hold of her hand he turned and continued walking through the forest in search of a warm place to stay. Kagome followed, trying not to stumble too much over her pant legs, which had become to long with all the water they had soaked up. 'Maybe we should have returned to the estate.' Kagome thought wistfully glad that Sesshomaru had a hold of her hand for even though he may have been four feet away she could not see him.

Taking another step forward, her foot fell through the snow, making her stumble forward. Kagome promptly collided into something that was somewhat hard but always soft and warm. Opening her eyes, which she hadn't even known she had closed, her eyes focused on the red and white cherry blossoms that she wouldn't even have been able to make out if she wasn't this close. Trying to take a step back she noticed her foot was still stuck in the snow, pulling her foot out with more force then needed be she almost fell back but was caught as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist.

"O, thank you." She said softly as she smiled up at him. Unwrapping his arm from her side he stepped away from her and began to look about the small cave he had found. Sniffing the air he couldn't smell any other occupants so he decided it would have to do for the night. A shiver skated up Kagome's spin once Sesshomaru moved away from her; wrapping her arms around herself she entered a little further into the cave.

Placing her backpack, bow and quiver on the ground she kneeled down next to them and began rubbing the tops of her ears, which had grown numb. The feeling finally returning in her ears, She began digging through her backpack pulling out her sleeping bag along with her sweater and a dry pair of socks and her pajama pants and shirt. Throwing her modesty out the… cave opening, Kagome pulled off the haori and replaced it with her pajama shirt and sweater before putting the haori back on. Slipping off the wet hakama and tabi she quickly slipped on her pajama pants and socks. Finding a spot against the wall she unzipped her sleeping bag and laid it out for her and Sesshomaru to sit on.

"If we sleep next to each other we'll stay a lot warmer." Kagome told him as she sat down at the end furthest from the opening of the cave.

"Are you always so quick to welcome men to your bed?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome glared at where his voice was coming from for she couldn't exactly see him.

"No! I just don't wish to catch hypothermia." She informed him as she raised her nose arrogantly. Smirking slightly he came and sat down next to her, he wasn't exactly sure what 'hypothermia' was but it didn't sound very appealing.

"I'm not sure if I wish to aid a woman who called me an 'Abominable Snowman' for I am not made of snow." He commented as he leaned against the wall.

"You don't even know what an Abominable Snowman is." Kagome informed him. "You are right though, you are not made of snow but ice."

"How is it possible to be warmer if you sleep by ice?" he inquired.

"It is only your heart that is made of ice the rest is made of fire." She told him as she moved closer to him, leaning against his good shoulder.

"So I am a contradiction, fire and ice?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Yes, you are a contradiction." She repeated as she fell asleep. 'A contradiction?' Sesshomaru mused. 'Tainted white, an ice of heart consumed by fire. Yes, it is only fitting.' He agreed as he too drifted off into sleep.

Grey blue eyes fluttered open then quickly closed as a brilliant white light blinded them, moaning softly she brought her hand up to her face. Opening her eyes slowly she blinked a few times as she tried to adjust her eyes, rising to her feet groggily she rubbed her eyes and stared at where the light was originating from. A big wall of white stood before her, confusion consumed her as she continued to gaze at the strange wall.

"It wasn't there before." Kagome told herself softly as she approached the wall; bringing her hand in front of her she reached for the wall and touched it. Retracting her hand quickly she hadn't expected the wall to be so cold and wet; touching the wall again she took a piece of it away and held it in her hand. "Its snow." She stated as she dropped it and dried her hand. Looking up she noticed the entire entrance to the cave was covered except for the very top, which let the light in that illuminated the snow. She gasped softly "How could it have snowed so much in one night?" she asked no one in particular. "Sesshomaru, how…" She began as she turned around but he was no longer there. "Sesshomaru?" She called, her voice echoing through out the cave. Narrowing her eyebrows in confusion she began walking further into the cave, the light began to fade as she rounded the corner. Fading the wall she placed her hand against it and began to follow it back 'where is he?' she wondered as she continued to go deeper and deeper into the cave. The skittering of a rock reached her ears and she froze, unsure of where the noise originated from she searched with her ears since her eyes were useless. "Sesshomaru?" she questioned the darkness.

"And if I wasn't?" Sesshomaru wondered as he gently wrapped his claws around her throat.

"Then I would die with grace and hope you had not fallen as well so that you could resurrect me and I could berate you for not protecting me." She replied, smirking to herself.

"What makes you so certain you could die with grace or that I would bother wasting my Tenseiga on you?" he asked curiously as he turned her around and placed his hand on her back and led her towards the entrance.

"Because if you did not, well I would just be forced to haunt you till you either brought me back or you yourself died." Kagome informed him.

"I see." He replied as the came back to their little camp; leaving his side she went to her sleeping bag and began trying to zip it shut. Her fingers began to go numb as she continued to fumble with the zipper, cursing under her breath she growled and gave up trying to zip it shut.

"How the hell are we suppose to get out of here? The snow is at least 9 feet high!" Kagome stated as she pointed to the cave entrance.

"It has only snowed a foot, the rest fell from the top of the cave." Sesshomaru informed her.

"O." She replied, as she turned back to her sleeping bag, finally able to zip it up. Sighing in relief she quickly rolled it up and stuffed it back into her backpack, placing it on her shoulder along with her bow and quiver she turned to Sesshomaru. "So, how do we get out of here Mon Capitone?" Kagome asked. This would be one of those little comments that Sesshomaru didn't understand and there for he would simple ignore.

"The cave has a second entrance we'll leave through there." He told her as he turned and began walking away.

"Wait!" Kagome called as she ran after him and grabbed onto his fur that he kept on his shoulder. "I cant see." She explained, laughing softly.

"Why don't you use your 'flashlight'?" he asked as he continued walking.

"Batteries dead." She told him. Of course Sesshomaru didn't know what 'batteries' were but again he simply ignored it and continued to walk on, his heightened senses making it easy for him to navigate through the cave. After several minutes of wandering through the cave the first specks of light greeted her eyes, letting go of Sesshomaru she continued on her own. Stepping out of the cave she stretched, soaking up as much warmth from the sun as she possibly could before winter fully set in and the sun no longer provided any warmth. Gazing about she noticed that they had wondered upon a dense bamboo grove, curious as to their location Kagome turned to Sesshomaru her eyebrow raised in a question. "Where are we?" she asked as he walked past her and into the oddly placed grove. "Sesshomaru!" she cried in indignation as she chased after him into the bamboo. Coming upon his form she cut in front of him and continued to walk backwards as she glared at him "You know its rude to ignore someone when they're trying to talk to you." She berated him and still he did not look at her. 'Did I do something wrong?' Kagome thought to herself, continuing to walk backwards. "Sesshomaru answer me!" she demanded, but gasped slightly as Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist tightly and her right leg hung in the air where it should have been planted firmly on the ground. The ominous sound of crashing waves engulfed her ears, looking over her shoulder she looked down the cliff, her eyes widened as she watched another grey blue wave crash into the rugged rocks below as it turned to ashen grey foam. Scooting closer to Sesshomaru she planted both feet onto the ground firmly. "O, the sea." She stated bluntly.


	14. Like a Star

Chapter 14

Like a Star

Some how they had managed to make it down to the bottom of the cliff, Kagome's feet tingled with numbness and her shoes and socks were completely soaked through but of course she was to stubborn to say anything to the Taiyoukai. 'He would just take me back to the manor…I don't want to be caged again I just got free!' she groaned to herself as her foot fell through an extra deep hole in the snow. Turning her attention to the hole she glared at it fiercely, if her gaze had been fire it would have melted the entire grove of snow. Kagome noticed out of the corner of her eye as Sesshomaru stopped and turned towards her, waiting for her to catch up. Her scowl quickly vanished as she looked about innocently, eyeing the demon lord out of the corner of her eye as if she just noticed him; she turned her full attention to him, feigning a smile.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked sincerely, hoping her wouldn't notice her white lie, her fake smile and how much she absolutely despised the snow.

"Yes, now may we continue?" Sesshomaru more demanded then questioned, her desperation to seem pleased was not lost on him, he simply wondered how long it would take until she begged to be taken back to the warmth of the manor; she despised winter and he knew it. Kagome nodded cheerful as she began walking towards him, as soon as Sesshomaru turned his back to her and continued walking her fake smile fell and she began to glare at the snow once more as if it insulted her with its mere presence. Turning her attention from the snow she focused intently on Sesshomarus' back as she willed the snow away from her vision but still its bitter cold nipped at her cheeks. Narrowing her eyes in detest she began rubbing her rosy cheeks briskly trying to warm them, having closed her eyes and stopped walking to do this task she quickly opened her eyes a pressing quiet overcame her.

"Sesshomaru?" she called softly as she looked around herself, glancing at her own feet she spotted his foot prints and began following them, stepping in each as she tried not to get her feet any wetter then they were. Breaking through the bamboo grove she came to a small drop off, she stopped herself before she fell over but as fate would have it the snow she was standing on broke off taking her with it. Tumbling down she let out a small 'oomph' as she landed on the hard wet sand, standing to her feet she rubbed her butt softly. Looking about she spotted Sesshomaru standing a few yards down the beach waiting for her to catch up. Dusting the sand from her hakama she ran towards him stopping when she was only a few feet away. They stood there for several minutes as Sesshomaru gazed around, smelling the air periodically but for the most part he simply stood there.

"So…are we…waiting for some one?" asked Kagome as she looked up at him expectantly but he didn't even spare her a glance. Growing aggravated by his silent treatment Kagome moved, slumped her shoulders while she sneered at him, spotting snow a few feet away. Bending done slowly she scooped up hand full of snow, patting it nicely into the perfect snowball she took precise aim, bringing her arm back fully for the final swing,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sesshomaru growled; her arm froze perfectly at the top of the arch. Bringing her arm back down she brought it behind her back and broke it into pieces, dropping them nonchalantly behind her.

"What ever are you talking about?" she asked innocently as she came to his side and smiled brightly; oddly the picture she displayed reminded him of Rin just after she had got done torturing Jaken. Before he could answer her question the wind blew strongly bringing with it snow, as he watched the flakes float down peacefully he was brought back to the past. That moment in time when he had requested the swords, from his father…before he was died, and before he had someone to protect.

"_Floating down gently, the white demon has returned, Fucking hate the snow_!" Kagome quoted a haiku she had read before as she held her hand out catching the snow. Her voice broke the spell that was cast on him, turning his attention to her, he watched as her raven black hair began to collect the snow. 'Light and Dark, Yin and yang, her soul pure black and mine tainted white.' He thought solemnly as he continued to watch her. Continuing to collect snowflakes in her hand she gazed about the skies, watching the snow falling around her but something caught her attention.

Far in the distance there was some white fluttering awkwardly breaking itself off from the smooth snow. 'A bird perhaps?' Kagome questioned but as it grew closer she knew it wasn't a bird, or snow or anything of the normal.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned softly her voice unsure as she took a step towards him.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked, focusing his attention on her.

"What is that?" she asked pointing towards the mysterious matter that floated amongst the snow. Sesshomaru didn't answer her as he stood there sternly, his mask firmly in place as he waited for the new arrival.

"It's really starting to piss me off how you wont answer my questions." Kagome hissed quietly, keeping her eyes attached firmly to the strange thing heading straight towards them.

"That would be Udo." Sesshomaru answered her as it landed before them. Udo bowed deeply before them, and then rose; his face was blank and his eyes down cast. His hair was a soft leaf green, it was slightly shaggy and his bangs hung in his left eye. His skin was a soft bronze and his demon markings were red and done in intricate designs about his face.

"The Great Lords demand your immediate return, Lord Sesshomaru and that is all." Udo informed him before he bowed deeply once more before his skin turned to a soft yellowish white and got the look of paper before he fluttered to the ground in hundreds of pieces. Kagome's eyes grew wide as she witnessed the death of Udo; rushing forward she came to a pile of oddly shaped paper. Picking up one of the papers she examined it closely, she recognized it but couldn't remember and then it hit her.

"Paper Shikigami!" Kagome stated in surprise as she turned to Sesshomaru while holding the piece of paper.

"Yes he is a messenger." Sesshomaru informed her as he walked to her side.

"O." she replied as she dropped the paper back into the pile, "I guess we should be returning." She commented wistfully.

"Yes, we should." Sesshomaru agreed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and formed his cloud beneath his feet and he took off into the air climbing high above the clouds to avoid the storm below.

After several hours of nonstop flying Kagome realized just how much she actually missed airplanes. Keeping her eyes closed firmly she wished desperately for the trip to end, she feared that she might have frost bite on her ears and face. As if the gods had heard her pleading and granted her wish they began descending; dropping through the clouds Kagome became slightly warmer but grew wetter the further they went. Finally they landed at the manor in the small garden that was placed by the rooms, stepping away from Sesshomaru she stumbled a bit as she stood on her own.

"I must attend this meeting alone, I'll send word for you once I am finished." Sesshomaru informed her as he headed for the veranda.

"Alright." Kagome agreed as she followed him into the house. Turning in opposite directions Sesshomaru headed towards the council chambers where he assumed the other lords would be awaiting him and as for Kagome she headed back to her room. Rummaging through her kimonos she pulled out a simple black kimono with a dragon embroidered in gold thread around the bottom, its head came to her mid thigh, its eyes where closed as it wrapped passively around her. Picking a simple black obi with faint outlines of lotus blossoms and quickly snagging her tabi she stood and made her way towards the baths. Walking down the hallways quietly the feeling in her body began to return slowly making her feel as if she was a block of ice slowly melting away as the warmth from the manor was absorbed into her body.

Coming to the delicately painted shoji screen she slide it open slowly, stepping into the baths she closed the doors behind her listening to it clicking firmly behind her. Walking to the edge of the baths she dropped her backpack and slid out of her layers of clothing. Slipping into the steaming hot waters Kagome let out a soft sigh as she slide further and further underneath the water, the steam wrapped around her like mist causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. Quickly washing her hair and body she rinsed off and leaned against the smooth rocks letting her body relax as she closed her eyes and listened to water hitting the rocks in a rhythmic pattern that lulled her off into a state of nirvana.

Having forgotten about her immediate surroundings she heard a soft feminine voice call out to her as gentle rapping entered her ear. At first the sounds didn't register with her as she continued to sit in the water, again the voice called out to her. She mulled over the voice, it sounded so familiar but she wasn't completely sure whom it was coming from. The voice seemed to fall away and became hidden in her mind almost as if she had made the voice up on her own but once again the voice called out to her softly but much loader this time as if it had gotten closer to her, she felt a gentle feminine hand on her shoulder.

"Mom?" Kagome asked softly, her mind sluggish from the heat of the bathes and her long journey but as she turned around she saw that it was not her mother, she was not at home in her bathroom but instead 500 years in the past in Sesshomarus home.

"No Kagome-Sama it is I, Hotaru. Are you feeling well?" she asked her, a look of worry and confusion coming across her features. She was a fox demon, her hair long and black with silver streaks through it do to her age, her tail was more silver then black as it swayed softly from side to side.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just a little drowsy is all." Kagome explained as she stood in the water, stumbling a bit Hotaru grabbed her arm and steadied her as she helped Kagome out of the water.

"You and Lord Sesshomaru traveled far today, it was at least a three days journey by foot." Hotaru explained as she wrapped Kagome's towel around her and began drying her off. Normally Kagome would object to being waited on like this but she was so tired she didn't have the strength to refuse her. When Kagome had first arrived at the Manor with Sesshomaru he had appointed Hotaru to wait on her, at first she had refused but soon the fox had grown on her, though she hardly needed her assistance, she did enjoy her company immensely.

"Come, let me dress you. Sesshomaru-Sama has asked for you to meet him in his study once you are dressed." She informed Kagome as she set the towel down and helped her into the dragon kimono; quickly tying the obi Hotaru pushed her gently towards the doors. "Go, I'll put your things away." She told her giving Kagome an affectionate smile.

"Thank you Hotaru-Chan." Kagome replied bowing slightly before her then she turned and left the baths.

"That girl." Hotaru mumbled to herself, shaking her head while still smiling affectionately then turning to her task she collected Kagomes cloths and other odds and ends.

Kagome wound her way through the corridors as she made her way to Sesshomaru's study. 'The meeting has ended already? Had so much time passed since I went to the baths?' Kagome wondered absently. Passing by the many painted shoji screens she watched each story and design flash by as she continued on. Finally coming to Sesshomarus study, Kagome looked over the shoji screen, it was painted with a simple plum tree in the middle of winter but it still had its soft pink blossoms and the snow seemed to glitter as the crescent moon shown brightly. Knocking softly on the cypress paneling she waited for an answer.

"Enter." Sesshomaru called; well aware of whom it was; entering into the room Kagome shut the door behind her and preceded into the room and took a seat across from him.

"And the verdict?" Kagome asked innocently as she studied his face. Closing his eyes languidly Sesshomaru took a deep breath and as he let it out he opened his eyes and in turn studied her face.

"For some time now the other Lords have been pushing me to take a mate but as you see I have not had the desire to take one. Apparently I have waited to long and so, behind my back, the other Lords have found and appointed me a bride." Sesshomaru explained in a bored fashion. Kagome stared down at the table that sat between them her brow furrowed as she processed the information. Behind her the door slide open and a servant came in and quickly served them tea before leaving them in peace, the brazier crackled merrily beside them, giving plenty of warmth to the room.

"I see." Kagome replied softly as she reached for her cup and took a small sip testing to see how hot it was, pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth she tried not to spit the tea out for it was still to hot, gently she placed the cup back on the table and swallowed. "When is she to arrive?" she asked, curious to know who the Great Lords would find fit to be with Sesshomaru.

" Before the winter sets in, as for a precise date I am not sure." Sesshomaru informed her as he took a sip of his own tea.

"I see." Kagome grinned. "Do you at least know the name of your bride to be?" she added.

"Lady Taree of the East." He replied nonchalantly.

"Hmm, she must be very beautiful." She mused as she too took another sip of tea, this time it was much cooler.

"Yes, but there are more pressing matters at hand then whether or not she is beautiful." Sesshomaru stated as he set down his tea and looked her in the eye. "Kagome, when her caravan arrives you must act as a Noblewoman. We can no longer speak alone like this and Hotaru must be with you at all times and you must always be wearing the kimonos I have supplied you." Sesshomaru informed her nearly pleading for he knew her wild nature and her unknown need for breaking all the rules of the high society.

"But Sesshomaru," Kagome began, her eyes filled with apprehension. "I don't know how to be a lady of the court." She stated, unsure if she could do it.

"I am well aware of this, Hotaru will have to train you with as much as she can as quickly as she can. It will be hard, but it is what must be done if you wish to still remain at the castle and not be confined to your rooms." Sesshomaru informed her, his eyes moving from hers to his tea.

"Remain?" Kagome asked, somewhat stunned she tried to express her views but she found she couldn't form the right questions so instead so choose to look at him with confusion.

"Yes, even though I am taking a mate I wish for you to remain here in the castle with myself." He admitted calmly as he drank more of his tea.

"But, I couldn't. It would be improper." She explained wistfully as she too began staring into her own tea. 'Stay? How could I possibly stay? Once he is mated, he will forever be out of my reach well he always has been. I am just a foolish human girl from the future who only wished for a moment of happiness, a moment of love but those only happen in fairytales never in real life.' She told herself as she brought the tea to her lips. 'Yes but only in fairytales do young girls fall down mystic wells and find themselves 500 years in the past.' A voice told her as she drank her tea.

"Explain." Sesshomaru urged.

"What is there to explain?" she asked harshly as her eyes came together in a scowl. "I'm a human…a Miko!" she declared, placing her hand on her chest. "And you! You're a demon! A Taiyoukai!" she proclaimed, as she set down her teacup forcefully on the table, the contents spilling over the edge from her force the hot liquid landed on her hands. Hissing slightly she pulled her hands back and wiped them on her obi, closing her eyes she sighed softly as she made herself relax. "What reason would there be for me to remain?" she inquired. "I am useless." She added solemnly as she stared down at her own red hands that pulsed slightly with pain.

"Useless?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her wilt from her outburst. "Hardly." He muttered as he finished the tea in his cup. "I am the reason you will remain." He confirmed.

"O and stay as your mistress? Your concubine? Your whore?" Kagome interrogated, her voice dropping in level with each accusation as she glared at him. Sesshomaru was stunned; he didn't know what to say, maybe she was right, he couldn't keep her. "I will learn to be a lady of the court, but once spring comes I will leave the west and continue my search for the jewel shards then return home." Kagome informed him as she stood and left Sesshomaru's study before he could refuse her. And like a star, at dawn she faded from his sight.


	15. Wasted Years

Chapter 15

Wasted Years

Time had passed by quickly, in a matter of a week Kagome had nearly mastered the art of a Noblewoman. Though she had not come anywhere near to being able to play the koto or the shamisen, but Hotaru had told her it didn't matter, she would not be expected to play and even if they asked she would simply tell them she could not. She learned to serve tea and to always keep her face hidden by a fan or the sleeve of her kimono when she passed a man. Kagome's room was moved to the guest quarters, far from the royal wing in which she had been sharing with Sesshomaru. A shoji screen had been made for her and set in her room for her to sleep behind and hang her clothes over; Goshinboku had been painted on it during spring time when flowers where blooming on it but to Kagome the white blossoms looked like snow. It was very beautiful but to look at it made her sad for all she could think of was the silver haired hanyou who had protected her to the very end.

Kagome despised all the secrecy that came with being a noblewomen, always having to hide behind screens or fans or clothing, even her words she had to hide in amongst flattery. The snow continued falling, one fluffy flake at a time its ranks growing ever steadily until it almost came to the veranda, the garden already sparkling blue with death and the beginnings of icicles formed from the rafters. Since the night they had returned Kagome had not spoken to Sesshomaru, she had been completely consumed by her training. Though she did wish to visit him, show him of her progress but every time she would desire his company she couldn't think of what to say so she simply did not go. As the days passed by Kagome could feel something in her pulling at her stomach, gently at first but as time progressed it became stronger, figuring it to be anxiety she pushed it aside and ignored it.

Taking a short break from her lessons Kagome had decided to take her afternoon tea in the pagoda, which over looked the frozen koi pond. The screens where thrown open revealing the crisp winter afternoon, a small brazier was placed off to the side crackling softly as it warmed the small room. She sat perfectly, her hands placed delicately in her lap as she over looked the frozen gardens, if one where to stumble upon her they would see her as a serene statue but inside she was conflicted. Gazing out across the snows she sighed softly and watched as the snow glittered delicately in the sun, then the answer to her wayward emotions came to her.

"I will be as the snow." Kagome stated simply as she brought her tea up to her blood red lips and drank tenderly, trying not to ruin her makeup.

"What?" Hotaru asked perplexed, not having expected to hear her speak.

"I will be just as the snow." She repeated, setting down her cup gently.

"Why would you want to be like the snow?" Hotaru asked, amused.

"It's cold and uncaring." Kagome explained.

"Cold and uncaring does not suit your character." Hotaru replied softly.

"Its better then becoming a fanciful liar like other noblewoman." Kagome retorted calmly as she drank more of her tea.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Hotaru agreed as she smiled softly at Kagome's stiff form. They continued to sit there calmly, drinking tea and watched as the clouds opened up and the snow began to fall gently to the ground, making Kagome think of sugar. Setting her tea down gently she began to fiddle with the hem of her sleeves, a feeling of agitation swept through her.

"Has there been word…" but Kagome was unable to finish her conversation as she felt small wisp like fingers brush against her heart strongly. Gasping in surprise Kagome rose from her position, slamming her knee into the low table she knocked it over sending hot tea onto the ground. Groaning loudly she grasped her knee but quickly pushed the pain aside as she jumped over the table, pulling up the bottom of her heavy winter kimono she began running down the veranda leaving a bedazzled Hotaru in her wake.

Making her way across the veranda she approached the door that led into the house, trying to stop she slide in her tabi socks and slammed into the wall, just missing the paper-thin door. Growling slightly she slide open the door and entered into the manor, closing the door behind her she continued down the hallways briskly and some points breaking out into a small jog. Nearing Sesshomaru's study she jogged the last bit, with out knocking she slide the door open.

"I see you have learned nothing of proper etiquette in the past week." Sesshomaru chided, not even bothering to look up at her.

"There's no time for that." Kagome growled. "I sense Jewel shards…5 off them." She strained as she leaned against the doorframe and slide down it as she tried to catch her breath; it wasn't easy running through a castle while wearing 3 pounds of clothing.

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded as he glared at her in a questioning matter.

"I've been feeling them getting stronger for the past few days but…I just never paid attention to it but now its really strong and its coming towards here, it'll be here any moment." Kagome panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Why would you ignore it?" Sesshomaru questioned, his face once more impassive.

"I didn't mean to, I was busy trying to become a Noblewoman!" Kagome bit out as she glared at him.

"Lady Kagome!" Hotaru called as she came upon her lying in the doorway. "Are you alright my lady?" She asked as she kneeled down next to her trying to catch her breath as well, even though she was a youkai she was old and not use to running after impulsive young women.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired… its not easy running while in a kimono." Kagome smiled as she rose to her feet and entered into the room and took a seat across from Sesshomaru, Hotaru entered as well and sat next to her. "What are we to…" But once again Kagome was cut off as the Shoji screen was thrown open revealing a panting Jaken. Sesshomaru growled low to himself, annoyed that he was being rudely interrupted for the second time of the day.

"What is it Jaken?" he bit out sharply.  
"Lady…. Taree's… Party…is almost…. here!" Jaken squawked as he gasped for air after every word.

"I see." Sesshomaru replied calmly as he stood "I will go and greet them." He informed the small gathering. "Kagome," he called, grabbing her attention their eyes connected.

"Yes?" she asked a mix of emotions flashing across her face, the girlish, fanciful part of her wished that he might tell her that he was going to send Lady Taree away and decide to be with her but she knew it would never happen and yet hope fluttered with in her.

"Fix your appearance, you look a mess. One you are finished join me in the entrance." He ordered coldly.

"Yes," Kagome acknowledged. "My Lord." She added, bowing softly. Sesshomaru's mask faltered for a moment, he hadn't expected her to act so passive, he expected her to flare up as she was known to do… it was simply her character. He remembered when he had first met her; he had demanded her obedience, demanding that she defer to him but of course she did not. Now that she did… he didn't want it, with this new path in his life it seemed as if it was only wasted years with her.

"Come Jaken." Sesshomaru demanded as he exited his study, leaving the door open. Kagome sat there staring blankly at the table. 'You're a fool.' She told herself coldly, as her eyes burned holes in the cherry wood table.

"We should get you ready Kagome-sama." Hotaru stated softly as she stood and waited for her by the door. Kagome arose silently and followed Hotaru as she led her back down the corridor to the guest rooms where her new room was. Reaching the room Hotaru kneeled down and opened the door for her, sighing Kagome walked into the room and sat down, her kimonos hissed as they settled on the cypress floor.

"Hotaru, you don't have to do that." Kagome told her as she kneeled and closed the door.

"O but I must, it is my job." She replied simply as she smiled and stood, making her way across the room she gathered different objects required to feed Kagomes non existing narcissism. Brushing her hair quickly she put it up in a simple design she placed a hair ornament that had seven red flowers in a circle with an eighth red flower in the center along with metal bars at the bottom that tingled softly as they hit one another; coming around to sit in front of her Hotaru added more rouge to her lips and cheeks.

"Stand and let me place these kimonos on you." Hotaru instructed. Standing obediently Kagome watched as the fox demon began looking through different kimonos she pulled out three boxes and continued her search, a look of trepidation overcame Kagomes face.

"How many Kimonos are you going to make me wear Hotaru-Chan?" Kagome asked, fearing the wait from all the kimonos.

"Five." She replied calmly

"Five!" Kagome cried in indignation. "No, how about one." She stated, smiling softly at the thought of only two.

"Four." Hotaru bargained.

"Two." Kagome countered.

"Three." The fox reasoned, looking at her Kagome considered it for a moment but shook her head.

"Two." She repeated.

"Its either three or we go back to five." Hotaru announced, leveling her lady with a stubborn glare. Returning her stubborn glare with one of her own, Kagome searched her friends silver green eyes but found no weakness.

"Fine… three." She sighed softly as she shook her head in mock disappointment then gave her friend a bright smile. "I don't know why I put up with you." She baited Hotaru playfully as she helped her into the kimonos.

"Because I'm the only one with enough patience to deal with your human whims." She informed her as she straightened out the last kimono. "There, you are now presentable."

"Yeah…only if I could walk!" Kagome emphasized as she began waddling like a penguin to the door; this caused Hotaru to stifle her laughter as she watched her 'What a strange site my Lady is.' She thought adoringly to herself.

"Come now Kagome-sama, walk properly; you do not want to make a fool of yourself." Hotaru admonished.

"Of course not." Kagome agreed, as she stood erect, her back straight and her held tilted arrogantly, her imagine resembling Sesshomaru. Looking over her shoulder at Hotaru, who gave her a look that seemed to say 'who do you think you are?' smiling she relaxed her shoulders and laughed at her own foolishness. "Alright, we can't keep Sesshomaru waiting." Kagome advised as she opened the screen and walked out into the hallway, Hotaru came behind her and before she could kneel down to shut the door Kagome, quickly looking up and down the hallway for any witnesses, slide the door shut with her foot, using to much force the screen slammed against the frame making their ears ring with the sharp click and the door shook slightly. "Oops." Kagome laughed nervously as she brought her right had to the back of her neck, not wanting to mess up her hair. Sighing and shaking her head Hotaru lead her wayward lady down the hallway to her awaiting Lord.


	16. No More Words

Chapter 16 

No More Words

Making her way down the hallway with respectable slowness Kagome wound her way through the maze of the castle, Hotaru following dutifully behind her. Finally arriving at the main entrance Kagome stepped off the main veranda into her shoes continuing down the gravel path and out from under the protective eaves of the house, right on queue Hotaru opened a large umbrella to collect the heavily falling snow; reaching Sesshomaru's side she bowed respectfully.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome greeted as she rose to her full height and gazed out across the courtyard waiting patiently for Lady Taree's arrival. Glancing out the corner of her eye she noticed the ever-timid Haru holding Sesshomaru's own umbrella. "Hello Haru, it is a pleasure seeing you again." Kagome stated as she gave him a soft smile, taken by surprise from her semi-formal greeting he looked to Hotaru for help but she obviously wasn't looking at him.

"Yes it has been a while my lady." He replied as he bowed a soft blush spreading across his cheeks and his eyes where once again averted.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began, pausing to gain her attention. "Where is your fan?" he asked, as he tilted his head towards her to watch her expressions change.

"Ummm…" Kagome dragged in a very unlady like way as she looked about herself, patting down her obi and sleeves as she searched desperately for it. "It is…in my room!" she declared as she laughed nervously giving Sesshomaru a nervous smile she turned to Hotaru. "Can you run back to my room and fetch my fan?" she asked as she reached for the umbrella.

"Of course my lady." Hotaru stated as she handed her the umbrella and bowed before disappearing into the house. Smirking only to himself Sesshomaru glanced over to the Miko, his eyes going immediately to the exposed flesh of her wrist.

"It is very unlady like to reveal your flesh like a flamboyant Geisha." Sesshomaru chided nonchalantly.

"And yet they are so beautiful." Kagome rebutted softly as she continued to watch the snowfall, the cold fingers of winter lightly touched her face and turned her hot breath into wisps of smoke. The courtyard filled with silence, it was peaceful and calming and time seemed to slow but go by fast at the same time as she focused inward and felt the pull of the Shikon no tama grow stronger and stronger. Glancing up at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye, she watched as he stood so proudly his face completely blank of everything it was calming and yet unnerving not even after all the time she had spent with him could she even see through his mask.

Feeling her eyes on him he looked over at her, their eyes caught for a moment and then she looked forward once more a soft blush appeared on her cheeks making the rouge an even deeper shade of red then what it should have been. 'I must confess I will miss her, it is a true shame that we will share no more words.' Sesshomaru thought as he to turned away from her, the soft padding of feet sounded in his ears as Hotaru returned.

"Here you are my lady." Said Hotaru as she handed Kagome the fan.

"O thank you Hotaru." Kagome smiled as she handed her the umbrella in turn and opened her fan and brought it just under her eyes. The fan was of a dark somber blue with clouds that nearly matched the blue, and only a soft splash of grayish white outlined their fluffy forms. The colors brought out the brilliance of her own grey blue eyes which in the light from the snow made them glow sky blue as they swirled mysteriously with her Miko powers that prickled the cold winter air adding to its bitterness for the surrounding demons. Several minutes passed and Kagomes arm began to grow tired from having to hold it there with the weight from her kimonos, dropping her arm and folding her fan she sighed softly.

"There's no point in using it now everyone knows what my face looks like, its not going to change I'll use it once our guests have arrived." Kagome explained to no one in particular as she began fiddling with it to help pass time. It seemed as if an hour had passed and yet they still had not arrived; Kagome shifted her wait to her hip as she let her shoulders relax.

"This is taking forever." She groaned softly as she stretched her arms, listening to her elbows creak slightly like an old door hinge. Flecking her fingers she brought them up to her cheeks and began rubbing them rigorously trying to bring the warmth back to them. "I'm going to turn into ice if I stay out here much longer." Kagome added as she brought her hands down and looked at them and noticed the glimmery pasty look of her makeup, which had rubbed off. "O man!" she complained in a sigh.

"O Kagome-sama." Hotaru added as she looked at her smudged makeup.

"Dang it! Why do I always have to forget?" Kagome asked rhetorically as she rubbed her hands together trying to get rid of the grimy feeling. Growling softly she took one of the inner kimono sleeves and rubbed the rest of the make up off her face. "Is it all gone?" she asked Hotaru as she turned to her so that she could inspect her face.

"Yes, but now it is all over your Kimono." She sighed in disappointment as she stared at the kimono.

"Must you always destroy my property?" Sesshomaru interjected as he turned his attention to the woman.

"Your property?? Its not like you're ever going to wear it?" Kagome retorted as she repositioned her Kimono.

"That is true, but it does not make it any less mine." Sesshomaru answered. Before Kagome could come up with an answer a man from atop the front wall called down to them, informing them that Lady Taree's precession had arrived and with that the front gates began to open. Looking to Sesshomaru with worried eyes, many questions flashed before her eyes in turn he gave her a calm look that seemed to tell her everything would be fine before he turned his attention to their new arrival.

"Lady Kagome your fan!" Hotaru whispered sharply, startled Kagome unfolded it quickly and brought it up to cover her face as she too turned to greet the guests, butterflies fluttered in her stomach, taking a deep calming breath they seemed to freeze over and shatter to the bottom of her stomach as she brought out her own Noh mask and placed it over her face.

There were several different palanquins and a few samurai on horses, that made up the simple procession, the carriers brought the palanquins around to several large stones that were placed there just for this reason. The first to step from the beautifully decorated palanquin was Lady Taree's maid who was dressed in a very simple kimono with only two layers, one of them mainly for warmth. Placing her hands back into the palanquin she helped out the Lady Taree, Kagome noticed she was a very beautiful demoness. She had long silver hair, that was a few shades darker then Sesshomaru's giving it a more grayish appearance, she had demon markings just below her eyes shaped like elongated triangles the tips pointing down to her chin but stopped just a above her lips. The markings were a soft lavender color that accentuated her eyes, which were purple, but they swirled making them lighter and darker as they went about.

Kagome averted her eyes from the princess, focusing more on the location of the jewel shards she scanned about the other Palanquins and all the other lady's that where stepping out but she could find no sign of the glittering jewel. Feeling it draw closer she brought her attention back to Lady Taree who was approaching Sesshomaru and herself.

"My Lord." Lady Taree Greeted as she bowed, her voice a soft whisper.

"Lady Taree." Sesshomaru returned as he too bowed, glancing between the two Kagome bowed as well not wishing to be rude. As she straightened she noticed that Lady Taree's attention had shifted from Sesshomaru to herself, not sure what to make of it Kagome tried her best to hide her discomfort.

"A lady of the court with Miko powers, how peculiar." She commented as she studied Kagome.

"Yes, but I am first and foremost a Miko." Kagome replied from behind her fan.

"I see." Lady Taree smiled. "O, forgive my rudeness I am Lady Taree of the East." She introduced herself.

"I am Kagome Higurashi." Kagome stated as she bowed softly.

"So you are the one who has hunted for the jewel shards." Lady Taree affirmed.

"Yes, I am." Kagome agreed apprehensively.

"I have brought you a gift." Lady Taree announced as she clapped her hands softly. One of her maids hurried towards Kagome with a small wooden box made of cherry wood, opening the box the maid slid the lid under it so that she could hold it in one hand as she sifted through the different silk layers. She pulled out a vial filled with the last remaining jewel shards then handed the jewel shards to Kagome and retreated back to the palanquins to help unload things.

"The last jewel shards." She whispered in awe.

"Yes, once I heard that you were staying with Lord Sesshomaru and that you were searching for the Jewel shard, I took it upon myself to collect the fragments that littered my own land." Lady Taree explained.

"Thank you very much!" Kagome declared softly as she bowed.

"Your welcome." Lady Taree replied.

"Lady Taree, you must be very tired from your long journey. I will have one of my servants show you to your rooms." Sesshomaru informed her, wishing to cut this meeting short.

"Yes, you are right my lord." Lady Taree agreed.

"Akiko," Sesshomaru called, and out from the rafters a young girl stepped out bowing softly.

"Yes my lord?" she asked softly.

"Show lady Taree and her people to their proper rooms." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes my lord." Akiko confirmed, "If you will follow me my lady." Akiko added as she turned back into the house. Bowing once more to Sesshomaru Lady Taree followed after the servant, stopping only for a moment to take off her shoes before she entered into the manor. Her many servants followed suit carrying different colored boxes, filled with the lady's many belongings, a few more servants surfaced from within the house taking the horses back to the stables to be fed and watered.

"Shiro, show these men to there rooms as well." Sesshomaru called and another servant appeared, this time a man.

"Follow me." He called, his voice kind and gentle, the samurai did as such. Soon the courtyard was once again empty besides Sesshomaru, Kagome and their servants.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began grabbing her attention but as she looked at him he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say to her.

"Yes?" Kagome prompted, raising her eyebrows softly.

"It will be best if you do not bring attention to yourself. The ways of the woman of the court are not like the ways of a warrior. Their only weapon is their words and they use them well." Sesshomaru warned, Kagome glared at him and was about to say something but stopped herself.

"Yes my lord." She agreed and bowed softly as she turned and waded through the snow back to the manor where she stepped out of her shoes and onto the veranda disappearing from sight. Sesshomaru continued to stand there in the cold, looking out at the snow that had been trampled down and muddied by their new arrivals a simple haiku came to him. 'Tainted white snowfalls, Pure black clouds form overhead, It has now begun.' And as Sesshomaru thought the last stanza he said it out loud then turned back towards the manor, not bothering to wait for the stunned Haru to follow suit.


	17. A Piece of Tomorrow

Chapter 17

A Piece of Tomorrow

Time seemed to go by slowly, Kagome hardly left her room except to bathe and maybe go out to the pagoda, which was towards the back of the house where any one rarely went to drink tea and watch the snow or practice an instrument. Her favorite instrument to play was the Shakuhachi, but unfortunately she played it rarely for it was unlady like to play the Shakuhachi so she would play the koto during the day but would revert to the Shakuhachi during the night when most were a sleep or simply to lazy to investigate the music. To Kagome it felt as if every day was a small piece of tomorrow for she would repeat the same things, she had done as Sesshomaru had asked, she had stayed out of the way, never drawing attention to herself. She simply faded away in the house, the only one she spoke to was Hotaru but even with her company Kagome grew lonesome which brought forth thoughts and memories of her departed friends and how much she yearned for them.

One day as she was walking down a corridor, back to her rooms she could hear laughter coming from up ahead where Lady Taree's rooms were. Taking a breath to calm herself she continued down the hallway, she had to pass by the Lady's rooms to get to her own which was placed at the very end of the hallway. Hotaru followed dutifully behind her, a bit weary herself of what would happen if Lady Taree decided to call upon Kagome. Coming upon the opened doors Kagome immediately wished she had the power of invisibility but of course she did not and so, for not having this power they spotted her.

"O, Miko Higurashi!" Lady Taree called from her spot on the floor facing the opened doors.

"Yes Lady Taree?" Kagome asked as she stopped before the door and bowed.

"Come join us! I haven't seen you since the day I arrived but two weeks ago, I wish to know where you have been hiding?" Lady Taree questioned as she waved for her to enter the room. Unable to refuse her for she was of higher rank Kagome entered into the room and seated herself closest to the door, Hotaru followed after her sitting a few feet behind her.

"You are very kind." Kagome thanked her as she bowed once more.

"Yes, now tell me where have you been hiding?" Lady Taree asked.

"I haven't been hiding at all my lady." Kagome replied softly, her eyes down cast.

"You know what I speak of." Lady Taree chided softly.

"I have been keeping to myself, I fear I am not a very sociable person." Kagome lied smoothly.

"O How horrid!" the lady gasped and at that moment Kagome realized she was fake in everything she said and did…at least to her. "We will simply have to change that wont we?" Lady Taree asked rhetorically as she smiled, Kagome saw a glint of mischief in her eye but as soon as it was there it was gone. The other women in the room nodded there hands and smiled kindly as they agreed with their Lady.

"May I speak freely my lady?" asked a young maid; she had soft blue hair with aqua marine eyes that rippled like water.

"Yes Nami of course." Lady Taree allowed.

"Thank you My Lady." Nami bowed, and then turned slightly to Kagome. "If I may ask Lady Miko, is it not true that you were the one who traveled with the Lords half brother?" Nami asked. Kagome was caught, she felt trapped for some odd reason, and she looked about the room from every one who looked on with interest.

"Yes, I-I am." Kagome stammered slightly as she averted her eyes.

"You were the one to travel with that disgraceful half breed?" Lady Taree declared, laughter in her eyes.

"Yeah." Kagome replied softly as a small blush spread across her face, as she wished desperately that her hair were down so she could hide behind it.

"O what torture!" stated another maid with fiery red hair.

"Yes indeed! It's good that he's dead! He only brought shame to Lord Sesshomaru!" Lady Taree commented.

"A black mark on the Taisho name" Nami remarked. Kagome didn't know what to say so she said nothing, just sat there as she listened to them bash and berate Inuyasha's name. Sadness over took her as she with held her anger, for it would cause many problems if she became hysterical with anger and began shouting obscenities at Lady Taree.

"Lady Miko," Lady Taree called. "Is it true you were there when the mutt died?" she asked with a twisted smile.

"Yes, I was." Kagome answered softly, as she nodded her head once softly.

"Do tell us how it happened!" She declared gleefully almost clapping her hands and bouncing in her seat.

"It was a long time ago; I don't think I even remember any more." Kagome explained softly, trying to evade the question.

"O come now," she chided. "Human memories fail over time but truly it was not that long ago and you are still young, surely you remember." She encouraged.

"Yes please tell us how the hanyou came to his inevitable doom." The maid with red hair pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember, it was so long ago." Kagome admitted as bowed her head low and placed her fingers to her temple.

"My lady, maybe you should lie down." Hotaru offered as she scooted closer to her.

"Yes, I think you are right if Lady Taree does not mind." Kagome agreed, turning her attention to Lady Taree as she mentioned her.

"O yes of course! Do not let me with hold you, humans are such fragile things." Lady Taree said as she waved her hand in a dismissive way. Bowing Kagome rose to her feet and exited into the hallway, Hotaru following close behind her. Kagome walked slowly, the many layers of kimonos seemed to be holding her back, the soft whispers of the Lady and her company filtered into her ears but they were inaudible. Coming to her room she didn't bother to wait for Hotaru to open her door, she did it herself and entered into her dark room going around her screen she laid down on her futon.

"Please don't turn on the light, I like it dark." Kagome voiced softly as she heard Hotaru lift the lantern.

"If you wish." Hotaru sighed as she came around the screen and sat next to her. "Would you like me to message your head?" she asked softly.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes against small tears that had formed, slowly they seeped out.

"What a horrible woman!" Hotaru growled softly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned as she rubbed her eyes and turned over to face the fox youkai.

"Yes I suppose you wouldn't have been able to hear what they said." She sighed softly.

"What did they say?" Kagome asked curiously as she rose herself slightly from her futon.

"Nothing that you need to worry yourself about Kagome-Sama." Hotaru informed her kindly.

"No. Please Hotaru, tell me what they said about me?" Kagome pleaded.

"I care not to elaborate, but I would prefer if you did not associate with her much. I have a feeling she may be planning something wicked." Hotaru warned.

"Did you hear her say that?" She asked worriedly as she searched Hotaru's eyes in the dark light.

"No, I did not. But I can simply feel it. You must trust me Lady Kagome." Hotaru pleaded.

"I do trust you but I cannot avoid Lady Taree all winter nor can I refuse her if she calls me. I am of course below her in rank and in life for that matter, but I promise I will always be on my guard around her." Kagome reassured her.

"Thank you, there is nothing more I can ask of you." Hotaru agreed as she bowed her head softly. Kagome laid back down turning softly onto her back, sighing as she brought her hands up to her face, turning them this way and that as she watched the different shades of grey glimmer across them. Dropping her hands onto her stomach she looked about the room and noticed it too was all in grey except for the glinting of red-hot coals through the grates of the brazier.

"Hotaru." Kagome began a small amount of silence spread before the old fox replied.

"Yes Kagome-sama?"

"In this world of grey… how many shades do you see?"

Sesshomaru sat in his study, leaning over his desk with his elbow propped up as he cupped his chin his fingers curled slightly into his palms, his nails resting delicately on his skin. He peered out through the opened shoji screens, watching as the snow fell steadily gaining more and more in height, his ears perked as he listened to the house groan under its weight. Blinking softly he pulled back from his desk to sit straight, pulling out a fresh piece of parchment Sesshomaru wetted his ink stone and collected its inky depths within his brush, thinking softly for a moment as he formed his words slowly finally making a decision he swiftly formed a haiku.

'_They fall one by one_

_And so winter has returned_

_If only she could_'

Placing his brush down, he gently picked up the haiku and reread it, forming the words on his lips.

'She hasn't gone any where.' A voice in his head told him.

"Yes, but she might as well have." He replied aloud softly as the soft padding of webbed feet greeted his ears as well as the soft padding of a second pair of feet and the rustling of a fine silk kimono.

_**Um yes… hello I just wanted to say that if there's something I mention and you don't understand what it is or what or any thing that confuses you, do ask me about it . I don't mind at all sometimes I do stuff like that, I do try and fix things but if you find any spelling mistakes please let me know so I can do better thank you!!**_


	18. The End of the Day

Chapter 18

The End of the Day

"Yes, yes, she has felldownawellidis." a pause of silence. "No, no, its nothing too serious… though it is hard to say when it will pass." Another pause of silence, "Yes of course Thank you, thank you." Another pause of silence and then the shuffling of feet,

"Was that the school?" asked an old croaking voice.

"Yes it was." Replied his feminine counterpart.

"What did you tell them?" he asked as he emerged into the hallway.

"O I just made up something." She answered as she waved her hand dismissively smiling all the way.

"Fiddle sticks! I came up with a good sturdy illness this time! Taking all my fun away." The old man complained as he shuffled out of the house into the courtyard.

"O father." The woman called after him. A young boy took his attention away from his video games as he looked into the hallway after his Mother and Grandfather; sighing softly he shook his head and returned his attention to his video games. And that ended another typical day atop the Higurashi shrine.

The sun was just setting behind the frosted trees, shining through the closed shoji screens, casting a light that denoted warmth but was of course false for just beyond those screens was a world of winter. Kagome languidly opened her eyes; looking about herself in confusion for a moment she regained her boundaries. Sitting up she brought her hand to her face and rubbed it softly, looking about more she thought for a moment that winter had only been a dream. Turning onto her knees she crawled slowly towards the shoji screen feeling the soft warmth slowly spread across her enticing her to look beyond the paper thin screen. Sitting back on her knees she placed her hands on the soft wooden frame, gently she pulled the screen back only to be met by the second screen, with a much more thicker paper lining, pulling that back as well she was met by a cool wave of icy air, the snow glittered under the suns light, the clouds scattered throughout the crimson sky. Closing the screens Kagome sighed softly in disappointment.

"Well at least the snow has stopped falling." She told herself softly as she turned her back to the screens; rising to her feet Kagome looked about the room but saw no sign of Hotaru. "That's odd." Kagome commented as she looked about her room. Sitting herself in front of a small mirror, she pulled out a small wooden box and opened it, pulling out her hairbrush; she began to brush her hair. After several minutes she placed the brush back into its box, sighing softly she stared into the mirror turning her head this way and that. Glaring at the mirror, she searched her own face and then at random she made a goofy face giggling at herself.

The shoji screen leading to her room snapped open sharply, making Kagome jump and fall over, away from the door her heart beating 100 times faster then before.

"It is just I Kagome-Sama, calm yourself." Hotaru called from the doorway. At hearing her voice Kagomes heart slowed, she brought herself back to her knees straightening her kimono as much as she could.

"O Hotaru, you scared me." Kagome explained with a smile, turning herself towards the door as she entered.

"Yes I could tell." She answered as she closed the door behind her with her foot, as she carried a tray of food into the room and set it down before her. Kagome looked at all the different arrays of food set before her; breathing in the smell of it she realized how hungry she was.

"O Thank you!" Kagome called cheerfully as she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat heart fully.

"There is nothing to thank, but do be more careful with your Miko powers. You nearly purified me." Hotaru warned.

"I did?" Kagome asked astonished. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she bowed softly, making sure her hair didn't fall into her food.

"O, don't bow to me! It's alright, just keep it in check." Hotaru informed her, a little taken aback by Kagome bowing down to her, never in all her life had any one in the young Miko's station had bowed to her, hell neither had any humans bowed to her. Kagome continued to eat contently, happy to finally eat she felt famished oddly enough though she had eaten but not a few hours prior.

"Have you already eaten?" Kagome asked as she placed her chopsticks down, having finished.

"Yes I ate quiet some time ago." Hotaru replied.

"How long was I asleep for?" Kagome wondered

"A few hours, I was wondering if you would ever awaken." Hotaru told her, giving her a small smile.

"Yes, well I'm glad I have awoken to at least see what bit of sun has filtered through, for a while I thought it would never stop." Kagome told her.

"We all thought so," Hotaru told her as she stood from her seat across from her. "I'll simply take this back to the kitchens and return with your laundry." She finished as she stood and picked up Kagome's tray.

"Thank you." Said Kagome as she watched her leave and so was the end of another day.

The footsteps stopped just beyond the shoji screens, the scent of bogs and jasmine filtered through his nose; letting out an inaudible sigh, he awaited for his retainer to announce himself.

"My Lord, Lady Taree wishes a conference with you." Croaked Jaken as he kneeled before the door.

"Enter." Sesshomaru called as he straightened his back and checked his mask. The doors slide open allowing the elegant Lady of the eastern lands access to his presence; striding into the room she seated herself across from him.

"My Lord." She greeted, bowing before him.

"Lady Taree." He replied, bowing in turn as Jaken shut the door and seated himself beside Lady Taree.

"Why is it that you've come to me this evening?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Before I begin, cast this offensive creature out! His stench burns my nose." Taree complained as she held her kimono sleeve to her nose for emphasis. Jaken let out an indignant squawk as he looked from his lord to the lady; closing his eyes for a quick moment Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the toad demon.

"Jaken leave." He ordered sharply, his eyes opened widely in surprise then he stood and made his way to the door; opening it he stepped out into the hall and bowed then closed the screen and awaited for the lady, as was custom.

"That is much better." Lady Taree sighed as she placed her hand back into her lap.

"What is it that you want?" He demanded, in a questioning format.

"Can a future wife not visit her future husband?" she asked innocently, but the underlying message was all the clear to Sesshomaru.

"Is it not inappropriate for you to visit alone?" Sesshomaru pointed out, his voice void of all emotion.

"What does it matter, we are to be wed soon." Lady Taree commented, as she gave him a seductive smile, her pointed fangs breaking through.

"It would be best for you to leave, we would not wish to tarnish your reputation." Sesshomaru warned.

"O come now my Lord, no one will know." Taree whispered as she leaned closer.

"I said leave." Sesshomaru stated firmly as he with held a growl. Lady Taree with drew from his cold exterior, as if she had been burnt; straightening her back she bowed her head.

"Yes My Lord." Lady Taree replied as she stood and made her way to the door, the door opened for her and she disappeared into the hallway with Jakens webbed feet following behind her. At that moment Sesshomaru realized that she would bring the end of the Inutaisho rein on the western lands.


	19. Solitude of a Falling Star

Chapter 19

Solitude Of A Falling Star

It had been a week since Kagome had had her unpredicted rendezvous with Lady Taree for the first time and it seemed as if she couldn't avoid her since. Their meetings seemed to get longer and longer as Kagome and Hotaru ran out of viable excuses for her to leave. There conversations were friendly enough, but as Hotaru had warned Kagome could tell that Lady Taree was slowly trying to get her to slip up on something, though what it was she wasn't sure. Returning to her room once more after a particularly long day with the Lady, Kagome seated herself with a sigh at a small low table and stared out the open shoji screens. As she stared out across the frozen gardens what she had asked Hotaru drifted back to her and she was simply struck by inspiration.

"Hotaru?" Kagome questioned, keeping her back to her and the hallway.

"Yes Kagome Sama?" Hotaru replied.

"Can you bring me some paper and an ink stone with a brush?" Kagome wondered as she smiled up at her from over her shoulder.

"Yes of course my lady." Hotaru bowed as she exited the room once more. After several moments of waiting Kagome thought out how she could rearrange her words to fit the criteria for Haiku's… they were particularly cruel things to write, but she could go by no other form. Especially since she decided to send it to Sesshomaru, she hadn't had any form of communication with him since Lady Taree's arrival, and sending him a tanka would give off the wrong impression if any one found it and read it for they were traditionally sent to lovers.

Kagome became lost in her thoughts as she began refining her haiku, she was very terrible at it… she much rather preferred the western style of long verses that held no real boundaries. When Hotaru had entered the room she hadn't noticed until she heard the shoji screens behind her shut with a soft snap. Turning about she saw Hotaru standing there with a bundle of paper in her arms along with an ink stone and brush.

"O thank you Hotaru." She thanked as the fox demon set them down on the table before her.

"Of course Lady Kagome, may I ask what it is that you are writing?" Hotaru inquired curiously.

"I'm writing a poem." Kagome said in response as she added water to the stone and placed her brush in it.

"A poem? I did not know you wrote poetry." Hotaru commented as she took a seat behind and to the side of her keeping a respectable distance between them.

"That's because I don't, but this though has been on my mind for some time and I feel as though I must let it out some way and poetry seems the best format." She told her as she giggled softly, holding back her kimono sleeve she began writing, using old kana she used neat, thin strokes like she would use if writing in English.

"Is it for some one?" Hotaru asked, her ears perking in curiosity as she tried to read what was written.

"Yes, it is actually." Kagome replied as she paused for a moment to look out into the garden as the snow continued to fall lightly.

"Who?" Hotaru wondered, utterly perplexed.

"Sesshomaru, who else?" Kagome asked rhetorically as she looked back down at her paper and finished the Haiku. "There, all done." She announced as she placed down the brush and picked up the paper to blow on it, helping to speed the drying process.

"To Sesshomaru?" she questioned softly. "Let me read it, just to make sure it is nothing to revealing." Hotaru reassured.

"Of course, I would hate to make a fool of myself… like I said I am not very good at writing Haiku's." Kagome admitted.

"_A Whirlwind of snow,_

_Grey like ashes of a fire,_

_What shades do you see?"_

Hotaru read aloud. "It is a fine Haiku, I'm sure it will please the lord, give him something to figure out for a while. I'm surprise you could compose it so quickly… most takes days, even years." Hotaru commented.

"Thank you, but like I said before I had been thinking about it for a couple of days. Its just been kind of stuck up there, I'm glad to have gotten it out." Kagome replied, smiling as she turned towards her slightly and took the poem from her; folding it gently. "You can take it to him today if you wish." Kagome offered.

"Yes I think I will take it to him today, gage his reaction… he should be very surprised to even hear from you, especially in this fashion. It is so very Lady like of you Kagome-Sama." Hotaru complimented.

"Don't pick on me." Kagome whined softly, but good-naturedly. "I'm trying! It's not easy you know… when you're as wild and crazy as myself, I'm a dangerous cat yo!" Kagome declared as she threw in some English slang she had heard some kids at school use. Hotaru gave Kagome an extremely confused look, not at all sure how to respond to such a phrase she didn't look dangerous at all to her nor did she look like a cat and what was a yo? Kagome began to laugh at Hotaru's perplexity.

"Don't worry, just go… just go." Kagome encouraged as she waved her hands to the door. Hotaru stood and left the room bowing to her before she shut the door and disappeared down the hallway. "I am so weird." Kagome told herself. As her laughter subsided she stretched dramatically, accidentally hitting her personal shoji screen with the painting of Goshinboku. The screen began to sway from the force she had hit it with and the weight of several kimonos' atop it made it lean precariously to the side. Not wanting it to fall Kagome quickly stood only to manage to stand up on the hem of her kimono, enabling herself to stand to her full height she stumbled forward running into the screen and successfully knocking it over along with herself landing atop of it in an odd position.

"Ouch." Kagome moaned softly in despair as she lay there pathetically not wanting to get up, even though she was extremely uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru sat lazily behind his desk, reading over a proposal from one of the neighboring lords when a knock at his door gained his attention. Surprised that he hadn't heard them approaching he set down the proposal then straightened his back and put his mask in place.  
"Enter." Sesshomaru called; the door slide open revealing Hotaru who stepped into the room and kneeled beside the door once more as she closed it behind her. Rising to her feet she sat across from him and bowed. "Rise." Sesshomaru commanded softly.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Hotaru greeted as she rose to face him.

"What is it Hotaru?" He asked, wondering if something was wrong with the Miko.

"I have come to you with a letter from the Lady." She informed him.

"The Lady? Which one, there are many residing in the castle at present." Sesshomaru questioned as he held out his hand for the letter.

"Lady Kagome, of course." Hotaru answered as she pulled the letter from her obi and handed it to her lord.

"I see, is that all?" he asked as he took the letter from her and placed it on the table.

"Yes that is all my lord." Hotaru replied as she bowed her head.

"Then you may leave." Sesshomaru ordered as he watched her back up to the door, slide it open, walked out and kneeled once more, bowing as she closed the door. It frustrated Sesshomaru, how many steps one had to take to do the simplest things such as leaving a room. It took to long to get anything done, but he knew that if there weren't so many steps nothing would ever get done.

Focusing his attention back to the letter at hand, Sesshomaru picked it up and examined it in his hand. His curiousity was captured, it was true he hadn't spoken with her ever since Lady Taree arrived, he had never expected her to be so formal as to write to him. Sesshomaru wondered what she found so important to say, part of him wondered if it was going to even be written in Japanese. Slowly he unfolded the letter, her scent engulfed his nose as he continued to unfold it, finally opening it he took a moment to study her hand writing. Not able to avoid it he read it, clearly taken by surprise that she had written a Haiku, he hadn't even known she could.

He continued to reread it several times, wondering how to respond to such a Haiku, writing them wasn't easy and replying was even harder. Placing the delicate paper down on his desk Sesshomaru turned his attention out the opened doors to stare into his snowy gardens in hopes of insperation. As he sat there, thinking of the Haiku the soft wistful notes of a Shakuhachi filtered throught the twilight air. Curiousity over took him, standing Sesshomaru stepped away from his desk out into the cool winter air onto the veranda. He followed the music around untill he found himself at the back of the manor, there sat an old pavilion in the center a woman sat with long raven black hair, her back was to him so he couldn't see her face. Her kimono was a soft grey blue that seemed to fade into the snow as the light dimmed, the musice was hypnotical making one feel tired and woefull as the notes were held out.

Taking several steps closer a cool wind floated across the grounds carrying the mysterious womans scent of plum blossoms and sandle wood along with the underlying scent that was all her own and at once Sesshomaru knew who the mysterious player was. Desiding to come closer the dog demon made his way across the covered veranda that attached the pavilion to the main part of the manor, as he stepped onto the pavilion with the woman she stopped playing, placing the flute in her lap.

"Is there something I can help you with My Lord?" she asked quietly,

"No, there is nothing My Lady." He replied stoically.

"I see." She commented softly. Another breeze swept through the empty courtyard; rustling the trees as they swayed dropping loads of snow to the ground as the clouds began to part illuminating the stars.

"Why is it that you are out alone?" Sesshomaru asked as he continued to gaze at the back of her head.

"Is it even unsafe within your very walls that a woman cannot be on her own?" she wondered aloud.

"Maybe so." He offered.

"Well then I will have you know, that Hotaru will be returning soon with tea and I am grateful that you have saved me from a nonexistent danger." Kagome replied as she turned to face him and bowed. Sesshomaru was about to reply when he heard Hotaru walking across the veranda destroying their moment of privacy.

"My Lord, I didn't know you would be joining us." Hotaru announced as she set down the tray on the low table. Sesshomaru watched her set it down and noticed that there was two cups instead of one sitting on the tray.

"I didn't know you were expecting a guess." Sesshomaru commented as he watched her pour the tea.

"What do you mean?" asked Hotaru.

"No one is joining us." Kagome stated. "But of course you may my lord, please sit." Kagome offered as she rose and walked to the table, a smile rising to her eyes as she tried to hide it behind her sleeve. Taking her offer Sesshomaru sat across from her at the table, his eyes on her intently as he watched her eyes dance in merriment.

"May I ask what is so funny?" he inquired as he took a sip of tea.

"Nothing." Kagome stated as she tried to with hold a small giggle. Hotaru sat a ways to the side of Kagome, not wishing to hinder their conversation too much.

"Not even you are so strange as to laugh for no apparent reason, explain yourself." Sesshomaru demanded more then asked and Kagome was more then happy to oblige.

"I was just marveling at how I still had control of an Inutaisho boy." She answered, dropping her hand to her lap and smiling up at him whole-heartedly not fearing that she would be seen by any one for her back was to the veranda so she would have plenty time to cover her face if some one came.

"Control?" Sesshomaru asked, as he drank more tea.

"Yes, but I'm glad that when I sat "sit" it's not as strong on you as it was on Inuyasha." Kagome explained, as she drank her tea a whisper of her smile still lingering on her lips. "It wouldn't do to have Sesshomaru shaped prints in the snow." said Kagome as she stifled her laughter, at this Hotaru hid a smile behind her hand. Sesshomaru simply drank his tea, not wishing to comment in fear of only provoking her laughter. Her laughter quieted and once again everything was quiet, the clouds continued to disperse revealing the waning moon that reflected Sesshomarus own demon markings. Turning to the sky Kagome studied it, her eyes moved from the little dipper to the North Star. Thoughts of her dream drifted through her mind, she turned away from the sky to see that he was staring at her intently, unsure how to perceive his stare she looked down and began fiddling with her Kimono sleeves.

At that moment Sesshomaru decided it was best for him to leave, rising he turned and left, with out a word of goodbye. At hearing him move Kagome watched as he walked away, she felt the urge to say something to make him stop but no words seemed to form in her mind. 'How very peculiar.' Hotaru thought as she watched them both and studied their behavior. Gazing back to the sky Kagome just caught a glimpse of a falling star and at that moment she felt more alone then she had ever been in her life.


	20. its Gonna Rain

Chapter 20

It's Gonna Rain

Resting against the window frame she watched as the rain continued to fall from the skies slowly washing away the snow. She began humming softly, feeling the boredom of winter slowly settling into her bones and then she broke out into a soft song.

"Tooryanse tooryanse  
Koko ha doko no hosomichi ja  
Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja  
Chiito tooshite kudashanse  
Goyou no nai mono toosha senu  
Konokono nanatsu no oiwai ni  
O fuda wo osame ni mairimasu  
Ikiha yoi yoi kaeriha kowai  
Kowai nagara mo tooryanse tooryanse"

"Must you always sing that song?" Jaken asked as he entered into her room.

"Yes." Rin replied with a smile. "I'm bored Jaken-sama lets play something." She offered as she moved away from the window towards him.

"O no! You're not dragging me into one of your foolish human games." He squawked as he backed away from her, waving his hands back and forth franticly.

"O please Jaken-sama!" she begged earnestly.

"No!" he said defiantly as he placed the end of his staff on the ground firmly.

"Awe!" she whined softly. "Kagome would play with me!" she pouted as she crossed her arms

"Yes and she is human and female, just like you." Jaken informed her.

"That's why you should go get her for me!" Rin declared happily, smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" Jaken squawked.

"Well if you wont get her then I will!" Rin offered as she headed towards the door, opening it she rushed out but ran into something and fell to her butt. Shaking her head she looked up to see her lord standing before her, looking down at her. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried as she rose to her feet.

"Where were you going in such a rush Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was going to find Kagome." She informed him with a smile.

"Where you?" he asked rhetorically, as he choose to stare at Jaken who began to fidget under his intense stare.

"Yes, well Jaken-sama wouldn't play with me but I knew Kagome would and since Jaken wouldn't get her for me I decided I would go myself!" she declared happily.

"I see," Sesshomaru stated as he turned his attention to the girl. "Under no circumstances are you to go see her, she may only come to you. You must have one of the servants or Jaken go and fetch her. Do you understand?" He asked stoically.

"Yes My Lord." Replied Rin, bowing softly.

"Jaken, go and call Kagome if she is not busy." Stated Sesshomaru.

"Yes My Lord" replied Jaken as he bowed and scuttled out the door, down the hallway.

"Stay here until Jaken returns." Order Sesshomaru as he turned to leave.

"Won't you stay and play as well My Lord?" Rin asked innocently.

"No, I have many things that need to be attended to." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yes My Lord, have a good day!" said Rin as she bowed and smiled up at him. Nodding to her Sesshomaru stepped out into the hallway and slid the screen shut before he started down the hallway towards his study.

Kagome sat out on a small pagoda in a side garden along with lady Taree and her women. She was seated beside a pillar; leaning against it heavily she stared out into the gardens completely ignoring the others as she listened to the wind chimes. Her mind drifted off steadily as a simple haiku formed in her thoughts, an annoying sound began drawing her out. The sound began to form words as she realized that it was her name being called, looking about she saw that Lady Taree was the one calling her.

"O I'm terribly sorry Lady Taree, what is it that you were asking me?" Kagome asked as she gave the Lady her full attention as she sat up.

"I was just wondering what you found so interesting." She replied, laughing softly behind her sleeve.

"Nothing my lady, it is just such a grey day I find I can't remain on task." Kagome explained with a swift smile.

"I understand. Of course" Lady Taree agreed, turning her attention from Kagome to the veranda; Curiosity over took her, Kagome followed her line of vision only to see Jaken stepping off the veranda. Turning back around to face the other woman she kept her features undistinguished as she listened intently to his approach.

"O, what a horrible creature." Lady Taree muttered as she brought her sleeve up to her nose, at hearing this Kagome gave a small sadistic smile. 'I bet he would say the same.' She thought to herself bitterly

"What is it you want?" Lady Taree called out rudely; Curious to his answer Kagome turned around to look at the tiny Toad Demon.

"I have come for Lady Kagome, her presence is requested." Jaken informed her, a look of confusion passed over Kagome's face.

"By whom?" she inquired.

"The Lord of course!" Jaken answered.

"What does Lord Sesshomaru want with the Miko?" Lady Taree demanded.

"That is the Lords purpose." Jaken shunned. She glowered at Jaken for a moment then waved her arm at Kagome in a "shooing" manor.

"Go, go, you don't want to keep the lord waiting." She commented, unsure Kagome bowed and rose, stepping off the veranda Hotaru followed suit. Lady Taree remained silent as she watched Kagome walked away, her lips pursed tightly; as soon as they turned the corner she let out a pent up breath. "What would Lord Sesshomaru want with her?" Lady Taree demanded.

"Maybe he has a thing for Mikos" offered a girl with Blue-black hair and hazel eyes, tiny ears swiveled as a crane called out in the distance.

"Yeah right!" a girl with wild red hair and green eyes scoffed.

"I must agree, the lord wouldn't fool around with a Miko. Especially of her prestige, it is most likely something as simple as plans for the wedding." Calmly offered a woman with long golden hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Wedding plans Miho? Honestly." The red head questioned as she rolled her eyes.

"Why would he speak to her of wedding plans?" asked Lady Taree.

"I don't know," Miho shrugged. "It's more reasonable then thinking they're having an affair, like Riko." Miho added as she delicately drank her tea.

"It could be true." Riko defended.

" I have to agree with Kaida, I don't think so. Maybe he uses her as a torture devise." Nami suggested.

"A torture devise?" the three girls asked at once.

"What could she do?" Asked Lady Taree in disbelief.

"Well she is a Miko isn't see? She could purify them piece by piece." Nami explained.

"How grotesque!" Lady Taree declared.

"That would be horrible, how cruel." Came a soft sweet voice of a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and light brown eyes as she brought her kimono sleeve to her mouth, her eyes welling with tears.

"Watch what you say Nami!" Kaida chided.

"Sorry, it's not my fault she's so emotional." Nami grumbled.

"Its ok Sakura, she wouldn't do that." Miho reassured her.

"I wouldn't put it past her, she's nothing but a filthy Human." Kaida grumbled. "I don't even see why we have to put up with her."

"Because, we invite her in maybe we could bring forth some valuable information." Lady Taree informed her.

"Information?" Kaida asked skeptically.

"What sort of Information?" asked Miho curiously.

"Information about Lord Sesshomaru, who else!" Lady Taree declared.

"What does she know that we don't?" Nami wondered, a look of deep confusion on her face.

"I don't know what she knows, that's why we have to figure it out!" Lady Taree explained reproachfully.

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru tell that Miko anything?" Kaida asked, not fully grasping it.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to figure it out. But I know there's something more to her I just don't know what." Lady Taree replied thoughtfully.

"What does Sesshomaru want Jaken?" Kagome asked as she followed the small toad demon through the maze of hallways.

"Its Lord Sesshomaru," he corrected. "And he doesn't want anything from you." He bit out. "Its Rin who wants you." Jaken informed her.

"O." Kagome replied simply as she looked behind her to make sure Hotaru was still following which she was. "Why does she want me?" she wondered as they drew nearer to the room.

"She's bored and I refuse to play with her." Jaken told her as he stopped in front of her door and opened it with a snap making the girl inside jump.

"Kagome! You came!" she cried in glee as she rushed to the door to greet her.

"Yes, I am here Rin." She replied with a soft smile as she entered into her room along with Hotaru.

"Now you can play with me and Hotaru too if she likes." Rin said with a smile as she looked between the women.

"I would love to play with you Rin." Said Hotaru with a grin.

"Yay!" cried Rin joyfully.

"Wonderful, so now what are we to play Rin-Chan?" Kagome asked. Rin opened her mouth wide like she was about to say something brilliant but then she promptly closed her mouth and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She confessed.

"Well we must think then." Hotaru offered.

"Yes of course." Kagome agreed; all three went to a low table in her room and sat around it thinking silently but every once in a while they would say something and thing about it for a moment and then offer something else then Kagome finally came up with an idea. "Alright, we'll take a piece of paper and cut it up into pieces and write down our ideas on to each piece." As she said this Rin ran to a drawer and pulled it open and grabbed several sheets of paper along with an ink stone and brush. Setting them down on the table they began tearing the paper into many pieces with Kagome writing on them with each game they had come up with; after letting them dry she folded each piece in half.

"Now what?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Well we'll need to put them in a hat so we can pick one at random." Kagome finished explaining.

"Where are we to get a hat?" Hotaru asked; there was a moment of silence as each wondered Rin was looking about her room when her eyes landed on Jaken who was standing watch by the door. Having been listening to the conversation Jaken felt Rins eyes on him; he fidgeted under her gaze then slowly looked at her a look of uncertainty and fear in his big eyes.

"Jaken-sama!" She declared happily as if she hadn't seen him for a week, he straightened his back and pushed his hat up his head a bit.

"What is it you want girl?" he demanded with as much pride as he could muster.

"O Jaken-sama!" She began sweetly as she stood and walked over to the short toad demon who took a step back from her approach only to bump into the wall making Kagome snicker softly behind her hand. "Can we use your hat Jaken-sama?" she asked but before he could squawk out his reply she had already taken the hat and returned to the low table. "Thank you Jaken-sama!" she called happily. The toad demon stood shocked, completely unsure of what just happened or what should be done he simply rubbed his head with an undignified look on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------

Just to let you know the translation is:

_Pass through; pass through  
Where does this narrow path lead?  
It is the path to Tenjin Shrine  
Please let us pass through  
People with no business are usually not allowed through  
This child is now seven years old  
We've come to make our offering  
Going is safe, but not returning  
If you are prepared, go through, go through._


	21. Watch the Weather Change

Chapter 21

Watch the Weather change

As night fell quickly the rain turned into snow, bringing a small amount of warmth with it and quieting the slushy gardens. Sesshomaru had returned to his study after speaking with Jaken, he seated himself behind his desk taking out a clean piece of parchment and ink stone along with Kagome's haiku and he tried to compose a reply haiku. Time slipped by slowly at first but soon it passed by faster then Sesshomaru had realized and now it was already night. He sent for a maid to come light the lamps, she entered swiftly and hung a lamp and blowing on the wick softly a small flame took hold illuminating the small room.

"Would you like me to close the shutters My Lord?" she asked softly, keeping her eyes down cast.

"No, that will be all Akiko you may leave." Sesshomaru ordered as he continued to stare down at the paper, waiting for inspiration to flutter into his mind. Staring intently out the doors a stray breeze blew into the room carrying with it several large snowflakes that fluttered ever closer to the lamp melting slowly and just before they could reach it they were gone. Words began to slowly form in his head, mulling over them for a bit he finally fitted them together like a perfect puzzle piece. Picking up his brush he wetted the ink stone and dipped it into the liquid ebony depths, mulling his words over quickly he placed his brush on the parchment and wrote down his characters, following her suit of using Hiragana and not the more popular Kanji.

"_This snow of grey ash_

_What shades do I not gaze upon?_

_During winter nights."_

Laughter erupted from the small room in the royal wing that housed the little human girl and her companions. Kagome fell against the wall trying to support herself as she continued to laugh uncontrollably; Hotaru was seated at the table snickering loudly behind her hand trying desperately to control it and Rin was rolling on the floor with her arms wrapped around her sides as she continued to laugh heartily. Trying to stand on her own Kagome pushed herself from the wall only to stagger and brace herself against her knees as she sides began to throb with pain.

Jaken stood stunned in the corner fearing to get anywhere near the half crazed women. He hadn't found the whole scenario very humorous. Their laughter soon fell away with only a few spurts of laughter here and there. Taking a deep breath Kagome stood to her full height and walked over to the table and sat down. Hotaru whipped away the tears that had come to her eyes as she with held her laughter; Rin came and joined them at the table smiling merrily.

"Lets do that again!" she declared happily.

"O I don't think I could do it again Rin-Chan." Kagome admitted with a smile.

"Ooo! Hotaru wants to play right Hotaru?" Rin pleaded.

"No, no, its late I think we all should be going to bed. I am clearly to old for this." Hotaru complained good naturedly as she stood from her seat and headed towards the door.

"O No! Are you leaving too Kagome?" Rin asked dejectedly.

"Yes Rin, it's late but we will play again, I promise." Kagome reassured her as she went to the door.

"Alright, good night!" Rin called cheerfully as she waved to them.

"Goodnight Rin." Kagome replied as she stepped into the hallway.

"Goodnight my lady." Hotaru bowed as she slid the screen shut. Sighing wistfully she leaned her elbows against the table and placed her chin into her hands. An idea slide into her head looking about her room for something she noticed that Jaken was gone and so her brilliant idea was dashed away sighing again she stood and went to bed.

They walked down the hallway in silence; a small smile lingered on Kagomes lips thinking back on what happened she scoffed softly in amusement then shook her head gently.

"She's so funny." Kagome commented softly.

"Yes, she is rather amusing." Hotaru agreed and they continued through the hallways in silence, Kagomes thoughts wondering to Rin and how Sesshomaru had come across her but nothing that came to her mind made sense.

"Hotaru?" Kagome wondered her eyebrows coming together.

"Yes my Lady?" she urged.

"Do you know how Sesshomaru came about Rin?" she asked.

"No I do not, I am curious of it too but I haven't had to courage to ask him." Hotaru confessed.

"Yeah, me too." Kagome admitted.

As they approached Lady Taree's chambers Kagome slowed her pass and walked lighter on her feet hoping that she had fallen asleep already. She feared that Taree would interrogate her, a mental image of a blinding white light and Lady Taree and her woman laughing manically entered into her mind. Dispelling the unsettling imagine Kagome focused on getting down the hallway, looking ahead she noticed that the screens were shut. Praying in thanks to Kami, she continued down the hallway but as she approached Lady Tarees' room the doors were flung open making them shudder in their frame. Kagome groaned in her mind, not letting it show on her face she put on a serene mask and turned toward the open doors and bowed respectfully.

"Good evening Lady Taree." Kagome greeted.

"Good evening Lady Kagome, Please come in." Lady Taree encouraged. Smiling softly Kagome entered into the room along with Hotaru who sat behind her respectfully. "Come, do tell us what Lord Sesshomaru wanted! We are most curious to here." She implored. Kagome froze for a moment her mind reeling for an excuse, she couldn't exactly tell them about Rin, obviously Sesshomaru wanted to keep her a secret and it was with good reason!

"I didn't see the Lord." She began.

"What do you mean?" Lady Taree wondered. "That disgusting toad came and got you." She added.

"Yes well he lied. He just took me around the castle until I was completely lost. It was a nasty trick of him to play on me! And then he left Hotaru and I all on our own! It took quit a while to find our way back." Kagome explained, lying very well. 'Sorry Jaken, I had too.' She apologized in her mind. Lady Taree and the others gasped in mock shock and sympathy and Kagome knew it.

"How horrible!" Nami declared.

"What a wretched creature." Miho commented.

"Why would he do that?" Sakura asked Kagome, here eyes innocent and curious giving Kagome a feeling that she was the only one real with her feelings.

"I don't know, maybe he was just feeling mischievous and found me as an easy target." Kagome offered as an explanation.

"I'd say." Kaida scoffed under her breath making Riko snicker behind her hand and Miho shot them a threatening scowl silencing them both. Kagome didn't notice the quick insult that had been said about her, the room went silent again making Kagome a little weary she began to fumble with the hem of her sleeve.

"If that is all Lady Taree, I am feeling very tired and wish to retire for the night." Kagome asked, as she smoothed out her kimono sleeve and placed her hands in her lap.

"OO but the night is so young Lady Kagome! And we were just about to tell ghost stories." Lady Taree stated. "I am sure there are many ghost stories that you know." She commented.

"Yes I do know many, some true… some not but maybe we can do it tomorrow. It is very late, Hotaru what time is it?" Kagome asked.

"Almost the Hour of the Rat my lady." Hotaru answered.

"Yes, I suppose you may leave if you must." Lady Taree stated. "But tomorrow you must tell us a story." She insisted.

"I will." Kagome assured her as she disappeared down the hallway with Hotaru following behind her. Reaching her room Kagome quickly entered and went straight to her bed as she laid down something poked her sharply in the stomach. Digging into her obi she pulled out her fan, huffing in a childish way she dropped it to the floor. "She's out to get me I know it, I don't want them here any more, I don't want to be here any more." Kagome confided.

"I told you to watch yourself." Hotaru warned as she lit the lantern and added more wood to the brazier.

"I know, but I don't know what she would want. My first suggestion would be the Shikon jewel, but she brought the rest to me… that reminds me." Kagome muttered as she got to her knees and crawled to her backpack. "Lets see…" she mumbled with a sigh as she began digging through her things, taking out odds and ends. Interested to see the contents of Kagomes backpack Hotaru watched her intently. "O, Sweet!" Kagome declared happily as she pulled out an unopened package of batteries, shifting through her pile of things she pulled up her cd player.

Flipping it over she opened up the back and pulled out the dead batteries; opening the new package she replaced the batteries. Placing the CD player in her lap she began to pull the wire to her headphones, they emerged from under the small pile with one of Kagomes bras hanging from it. Pulling off her bra she placed the CD player on the low table and then continued to look for her CDs, finding them she flipped through it and pulled out one with a dark label and strange writing on it. Opening her CD player Kagome took out the old CD and put in the new one; placing the other back into its holder she placed it on the pile next to her.

Hotaru watched in complete awe, she was completely perplexed and when it began to play strange music she was wondering just how much power Kagome possessed. Kagome began singing along with it quietly as she continued her search through her backpack.

"Where is it?" she growled at her backpack, undoing the zipper she dug through the back pocket. "A HA! I hath found it!" Kagome declared as she pulled out the vial that Lady Taree had given her.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked as she pulled her attention away from the odd contraption that was still playing odd music.

"It's the Jewel shards that Taree brought me." Kagome explained.

"O, what are you to do with them?" she wondered.

"Put it back together." Kagome stated simply. Opening the vial she dumped the shards in her hand, putting the cork back into the vial she placed the vial on the table and grabbed the jewel from under the folds of her kimono. She added the shards piece by piece and now it was complete. Kagome stared at the complete jewel, she twisted it this way and that examining it closely, for some reason she felt empty and sad and angry at the same time. 'All this for some stupid jewel.' Thought Kagome sadly, her anger fell away and her emptiness was slowly filled with sorrow. Tears welled up in her eyes; placing the jewel back under the folds of her kimono she felt it pulsate softly against her skin. Quickly she wiped the tears away and began to put her things back into her backpack, turning off her CD player she placed that on top.

"The End." Kagome stated softly as she returned to her bed and willed sleep.

I'm so sorry I took forever, all my writing is on the laptop and my dad took with when he went away and now he got back so here is another chapter I hope you like it again I'm sorry!!!


	22. Schism

Chapter 22

Schism

_Smack _the sound resonated through the classroom bringing the slumbering student straight to attention. The disgruntled teacher loomed over the guilty student, holding a ruler in her hand and tapping it in her palm rhythmically.

"Have a nice nap?" the teacher inquired maliciously.

"Sorry." The student apologized as they stared intently at their desk, cheeks flaming red in embarrassment.

"Humph! As I was saying," the teacher began as she turned her back and proceeded up the aisle. "The nameless warrior called upon the powers of his ancestors and killed the Evil half demon collecting the last fragments of the jewel shard. And what do you think the nameless warrior did with the Shikon no tama Ms. Higurashi?" the teacher asked as she turned around to face her. Caught off guard Kagome looked around the room for help from her friends but they seemed as clueless as herself.

"Ummm." She began weakly "He… wished that the priestess that was killed by the half demon was brought back to life so they could live happily ever after?" Kagome asked giving her an unsure smile.

"Good try but no. He died alone on top Mount Hiei at the site of the battle and the jewel was never seen again." The teacher explained.

"O that story sucks!" called out a random student.

"Awe I wanted a happy ending." Cried another.

"I like Kagome's version better." Eri commented loudly.

"Quiet! Quiet!" the teacher called loudly as she banged her ruler against her desk but then the bell rang and all the students began to gather their things as they headed towards the door. The teacher yelled out the homework but her words fell on deaf ears, as the room was empty once more.

"Kagome are you alright? You seem a little out of it." Yuka asked as they walked down the hallway together.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, giving her friend a confident smile.

"Good." Yuka replied.

"Don't worry about falling asleep, it happens to me all the time!" Eri admitted as she hit Kagome in the back making her lurch forward.

"Thanks, where's Ayumi?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her back.

"Umm, I'm not sure." Yuka commented as she looked among the other students wandering about the hallways.

"There she is!" Eri announced.

"Ayumi!" Kagome called waving her hand in the air to catch her attention. Hearing her name being called Ayumi looked over at Kagome and saw her, smiling she went up to them.

"Hey guys." Said Ayumi as she came up along side them.

"So what are we doing today?" Yuka asked as they left the school grounds and headed into the city.

"We can go to Wacdonald's, as usual." Eri offered.

"I don't have any money." Kagome admitted.

"Don't worry about it, I have enough for the both of us." Yuka announced.

"O no, Yuka I couldn't let you buy me something." Kagome debated.

"Come on Kagome how many time have you paid for me, its only right." Yuka dictated as she lifted her head as if she was royalty, immediately it reminded Kagome of someone and it made her laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Yuka asked as she lowered her head to look at her friend.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of someone." Kagome explained.

"Who?" Eri wondered as she looked across Ayumi, Kagome opened her mouth as she was about to say something but it was as if the name and the face slipped her mind completely.

"I, I don't remember." She admitted her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. The other three looked at each other but they had no idea and simply shrugged their shoulders.

"You're weird Kagome-Chan." Eri stated as they rounded the corner and entered into the building.

After getting their snack they sat around an empty table for about an hour talking about school and the latest gossip they left Wacdonald's and headed towards Kagomes' home a top the hill. They decided that they would cut through the park, as they entered the tree's seemed to block out the sun and cast them into a shadow making them all feel uncomfortable.

"I don't think we should have come this way." Ayumi announced.

"Yeah, this was a bad idea, who's idea was it anyways." Eri asked as she came to a stop.

"I don't know, but maybe we should turn around." Ayumi suggested as she came along side Eri.

"Yeah, what do you think we should do guys?" Eri asked. "Yuka? Kagome?" she directed the question to them.

"Lets keep going, we're almost out." Kagome declared as she pointed in front of her and indeed they were almost out for they could see the sun shining through.

"What about you Yuka?" Eri asked but as she looked around she couldn't see her. "Yuka?" Eri called. The park fell into an eerie silence making Ayumi and Eri draw closer together but Kagome, for some unknown reason, even to herself, stepped away.

"Yuka!" Ayumi called but her voice was cut off as she fell to the ground.

"Ayumi!" Eri screamed as she kneeled down to her friend who was covered in blood. "Who did this?" she demanded as she looked around. Kagome completely shocked took another step back. "Kagome, help!" Eri cried.

"Eri! Look out!" Kagome called as she took a step forward but she couldn't stop the blade from penetrating her chest.

"Who's there?" Kagome demanded as she took another step forward, there was a mysterious laugh that erupted from the shadows, which had darkened considerably, except for what seemed like a small spot light on herself and her dead friends. The murderer that emerged from the shadows was Yuka; covered in blood she came up along her sword and pulled it out of Eri's back.

"Yuka!" Kagome gasped. "Why would you do this? We're your friends!" she cried.

"Give me the jewel and you will die quickly." Yuka threatened as she approached Kagome.

"Jewel? What jewel?" Kagome demanded as she moved away from her.

"Don't be a fool girl! The Shikon Jewel! Give it to me" She growled.

"I don't have it! It's just a story! It's not real!" Kagome explained.

"Give it to me now!" Yuka screamed as she lunged forward. Kagome jumped back and began to run as fast as she could but no matter how fast she went Yuka seemed to be faster and they never seemed to reach the end of the path. Kagome came to an abrupt stop when she felt immense pain erupt from her left side. Looking down she saw Yuka's blade covered in her blood emerging from her abdomen.

Tediously the blade was pulled from her side, maximizing her pain. As she watched the blade being pulled from her side she say a speck of pink light fall from her side and as it hit the ground a soft bell like sound resonated in her ears. Falling to the ground she quickly picked up the jewel and then once more began to run but as she looked over her shoulder to find Yuka, she had some how disappeared and now standing in her place was a strange man with flowing silver hair and glowing yellow eyes.

Stopping Kagome studied the man but she couldn't make out any other characteristics but those. All of a sudden the man lunged forward at her, not expecting this she tried to run but didn't turn around fast enough and tripped over her feet, falling backwards into the light. Closing her eyes tightly she waited to either fall to the ground or feel the man run Yuka's blade through her but neither happened.

Opening her eyes slowly she saw that she was seated beneath Goshinboku, there was snow all around her. She was dressed in a Miko's garb, feeling a strange warmth in her right hand she opened it slowly and saw that she was holding a completed Shikon jewel. A soft scowl spread across her features and she felt as if a heavy weight had been placed on her shoulders.

Feeling some one approach her she looked off into the distance and saw some one wearing a straw hat and Miko clothing approaching her, the figure was hunched tipping the hat forward with a bandaged hand so as to keep the snow out of her face. When the mystery person was standing twenty feet away she stopped and stood to her full height. Her hand fell solemnly to her side but still Kagome couldn't tell whom it was, the hat caused too much of a shadow to fall across her features.

"Who are you?" she called but no reply came though as if Kami wanted to know whom the stranger was as well. A strong gust of wind blew through the trees and knocked over her hat; Kagomes eyes grew wide in surprise as she looked back at herself.

"Kikyo!" she heard the other Miko call out, feeling enraged she stood to her feet promptly.

"I am not Kikyo!" Kagome growled loudly.

"Do not lie! You are Kikyo! You even have the Sacred Jewel! Give it to me and I won't be forced to kill you!" The opposing Kagome threatened.

"I am not Kikyo! I am Kagome!" She screamed. "KA-GO-ME!"

"Your right." Came Inuyasha's voice from behind her. Turning around quickly Kagome came face to face with Inuyasha; the snow was gone along with Goshinboku. "Kikyo was prettier." He mumbled. Growling Kagome stomped her foot in a childish way, turning her back on him she began to walk away. "Hey where are you going?" he shouted after her.

"My name isn't Hey!" she bit out as she continued walking away.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called softly this time, taking her off guard.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, as she turned around to face him but he was no longer standing there, looking about she couldn't find any trace of him, she took several steps forward.

"Kagome." He called once more from behind her, she felt his clawed hand wrap around her own stopping her from going any further. "You can't leave."

"Why can't I?" she asked. "Is it cause you need me to find the jewel shards? Well you don't need me the jewel's complete." Kagome stated as she offered him the jewel. Inuyasha looked down at the jewel put only shook his head.

"I don't want the jewel any more, I just want you." He admitted as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "All I ever wanted was you… Kikyo." Kagome felt as if a dagger had been stabbed into her heart when she heard him say her name.

"I'm not Kikyo." She whispered softly as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he brought his head down closer to hers so he could hear her better.

"I'm not Kikyo!" she growled loudly as she shoved him away from her, tears spilling forth from her eyes, clouding her vision. "I AM NOT KIKYO!" She screamed as she wiped away her tears she opened her eyes and found herself standing in her bathroom, alone, screaming at her reflection with a knife in her hand. Outside the door she could hear her mother weeping softly and someone banging on the door.

"Kagome open the door NOW!" demanded Souta. Completely confused, the knife slipped from her hand making her jump back so as to avoid being stabbed in the foot. As she stepped back her foot came into contact with something wet; that's when she noticed the bathtub was over flowing with water. Reaching over she began turning the knob to stop the water from flowing but her hand kept slipping from perspiration that had gathered on the cool metal handle.

Soon she could hear Souta ramming into the door trying to open, the hinges creaked, once more he hit the door and it flung open making Kagome jump back from it. Souta rushed in, instantly grabbing her hands and checking her wrists. Looking down with him she noticed faint scars across her wrists, surprised she looked from her wrists to Souta and back again her eyes asking desperately.

"Kagome, why do you do this?" He demanded.

"I didn't." she claimed.

"Not this time, but what about the other times?" he asked as he threw her hands down. "Why do you have to make mom cry?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" she sobbed as tears filled her vision.

"You have to forget about the past, you have to get ride of the Jewel." Souta urged.

"I don't know how." She admitted as the tears fell harder. "I don't know how!" she whimpered pathetically.

"Destroy it." Came a stern voice, looking up Kagome met the cold eyes of Sesshomaru; she was now standing by the sea, snow slowly falling from the sky and the soft lull of the ocean whispering in the background.

"But how?" she asked breathlessly, the tears drying on her face.

"By destroying yourself." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"How do I do that?" she asked, her voice becoming stronger. Not bothering to answer Sesshomaru simply looked past her into the surrounding forest. Curiosity took control and Kagome slowly turned around only to be met by Kikyo who stood several feet away with her bow drawn.

"Die." She stated simply as she released her arrow, Kagome quickly brought her arm up across her eyes and at once everything went black.


	23. Admist the Light

Chapter 23

Amidst the Light

Kagome sat bolt right in bed her heart was pounding painfully in her chest; a small breeze blew in from the open screens making her bangs flutter across her forehead. Several small snowflakes fluttered in with the wind, holding out a shaking hand several of the flakes landed on her hand. They melted slowly, another breeze fluttered in carrying more snowflakes with it; shivering Kagome wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Shadows swayed this way and that making the morning light form into different shapes making Kagome feel dizzy.

The screens leading out into the hallway slide open slowly; the soft padding of feet entered into the room and the door was slid shut once more. Kagome looked over at where the door was but her screen blocked her vision of he intruder. She listened to them walk further into the room and then they came around the screen and Kagome saw that it was only Hotaru carrying a bowl of something.

"O Kagome-Sama, your awake!" She said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." Kagome groaned slightly as she brought her hand up to her forehead. Hotaru came around Kagome, seating herself between her and the open screens she placed the bowl down beside her. Reaching into her obi she pulled out a small white cloth, dropping it into the water she soaked the cloth through then range it out lightly.

"O no, I don't need that Hotaru. I'm actually cold enough thank you." Kagome stated as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Of course my lady." Hotaru agreed. Placing the cloth on the side of the bowl she turned around and shut the screens. "Is that better?" she asked as she turned back around.

"A little." She informed her, giving the fox a small smile. Rising to her feet Hotaru went around Kagome and grabbed another kimono that had been hanging across the screen. Pulling it down she laid it across Kagome as another blanket.

"Lay down and rest my lady. You had a trifling night." Said Hotaru as she helped her lay back down.

"What happened?" asked Kagome as she did what Hotaru suggested. "I wasn't talking in my sleep was I?"

"No, you weren't speaking but when I awake you seemed to be running from some one and you were burning hot. So I opened the doors and was cooling you off with water." Hotaru explained.

"I see." Kagome stated thoughtfully.

"Do you remember at all of what you dreamt of?" Hotaru asked cautiously not wishing to push her.

"It all went by so fast. At first I was back home with my friends and then we were walking in the forest and one of my friends, Yuka, attacked Eri and Ayumi. Killing them both and then she attacked me. Demanding the jewel and in the dream I didn't think it existed but then she cut it from my side. I took the jewel and ran, when I turned around she was gone and some one else was in her spot. I think it was Inuyasha but I'm not sure and he attacked me and I fall then I was sitting beneath Goshinboku and I just I don't know." Kagome tried to explain but soon tears began to form in her eyes and she no longer wanted speak of it.

"Don't worry Kagome-sama, everything is alright." Hotaru assured her.

"I know." She replied with a smile. Hotaru returned her smile with a toothy grin but it quickly fell away as her ears perked forward and rotated ever so slightly to the right. Her eyes clouded over in concentration, having seen Inuyasha get that same exact look dozens of times Kagome fell silent quickly trying to hear what was going on as well. Anticipation began to well up inside her and she got the most undesirable need to go pee, then there was a soft knock on the screen.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked as she saw Hotaru sniff the air softly.

"I'm not sure, one moment." Hotaru responded as she stood and made her way to the door. Not wishing to be seen Kagome stayed behind her screen but feeling ever the bit curious she sat up and scooted as close to the screen as she could with out touching it. She tried peaking through the cracks but could only make out Hotaru's back, switching to her ears she tried to hear what they were saying but all that came out where muffled whispers and then the screen slid shut. She moved back to her spot as Hotaru came around the screen and kneeled once more beside her.

"Who was that Hotaru?" Kagome asked.

"She was just another maid in the house, here." She stated as she offered Kagome a small slip of paper with a small seal on it of three cherry blossoms with a crescent moon in the center. "Its from Sesshomaru-Sama." Hotaru explained.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome wondered, "Why would he send me a letter?" she asked, completely perplexed.

"Most likely in reply to the haiku that you sent him." Hotaru assumed as she rose to her feet once more.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome, forgetting the letter for a moment.

"To take this water back to the kitchen and fetch your laundry and your breakfast if your hungry." She replied as she picked up the bowl of water. Thinking for a moment Kagome focused on her stomach and realized that she was hungry besides the butterfly feelings she was getting from the letter that was sitting in her hand.

"Breakfast sounds great! Thanks Hotaru, I don't know what I would do with out you." Kagome claimed, smiling up at her gratefully.

"It's all in a days work my lady." Hotaru replied as she walked around Kagomes screens and disappeared from her site.

Remaining to sit up Kagome wrapped a haori around her shoulders, holding the small note in her hand with exaggerated care she looked down on it with an extremely critical eye. Turning it this way and that she examined the letter from all angles, chewing on her lip she thought about what his response could be. Curiosity overriding her thoughts she delicately slipped a nail between the paper and the wax seal. Tugging at it gently she tried to rip it open but to no avail it wouldn't break, she applied more pressure but still the seal wouldn't break. Getting aggravated she jerked her finger hard and ended up ripping the paper, groaning aloud she looked about herself and found a small hairpin.

Grabbing it she cut through the seal and quickly unfolded it; inspecting the damage she gave a sigh of relief when she saw that the writing hadn't been touched. She read over the poem several times, there seemed to be some hidden message in the haiku but Kagome just wasn't able to figure it out. 'It is a nice haiku though, I didn't think he would be very good at these.' She thought to herself. Rereading it several times more she folded it up and set it beside her mat, feeling to lazy to place it on the table. Laying back down she looked up at the ceiling blankly, listening to the silence that surrounded her she was glad that there was no longer the hum of electronics to mask it.

Tired of sitting in the gloom of her room Kagome crawled over to the shoji screens that over looked the gardens and opened them slightly letting in a pool of light. Looking up to the sky she could see splotches of blue sky amongst the soft grey clouds, it was still cold but Kagome didn't mind as she leaned softly against the screen. Feeling restless she stood to her feet, going back to her bed she grabbed a heavy kimono and pulled it over her shoulders. Returning to the screen she opened it wider and stepped out onto the veranda, the cold nipped at her bare feet but she ignored it. Leaning against a sturdy oak pillar she stared out over the garden walls into the forest that lied on the other side. Scanning the trees her eyes landed on a golden eagle that was perched high up on an old pine tree.

Kagome continued to watch the eagle wistfully, wishing she were still out wondering around the forest even though she detested the snow. The eagle let out several calls then unfolded its wings and took off in flight as if fleeing from some potential enemy. Confused but the eagles sudden departure she felt out with her Miko powers for any unfamiliar demons in the area but she could only sense Sesshomarus over whelming energy. As she focused more on her search the veranda began to shake under her feet, the shaking grew stronger making Kagome fall back onto the veranda. She watched as the trees swayed this way and that with the force of the earthquake, looking back into her room she watched as her screen fell onto her bed with a dull thud and just as quick as the quake had come it was gone.

Standing once more she rubbed her butt softly, grumbling to herself about earthquakes. The screen leading into the main part of the house opened with a sharp snap making Kagome jump.

"Lady Kagome!" Called Hotaru her voice full of urgency.

"Yes Hotaru." Kagome responded as she stepped back into her room.

"Are you alright Kagome-Sama?" Hotaru asked her eyebrows furrowed in concern as she looked over her charge.

"Yeah Hotaru I'm fine, it was just a small earthquake it didn't even do any damage." Kagome explained with a smile.

"I'm glad, Sesshomaru-Sama would have my head if anything happened to you while under my watch." Hotaru avowed.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have your head. If anything happened I could always heal and well if I died he could always bring me back with Tenseiga." Kagome assured her.

"Yes I suppose you're right." Hotaru mused as she lifted the screen back into place and readjusted the kimonos hanging from it. Looking down Hotaru noticed the note from Sesshomaru lying on the ground beside Kagome's bedding. Giving it a curious look she looked up at Kagome who was standing by the doors staring out into the garden once more. "Trying to think of a reply my lady?" Hotaru asked as she picked up the letter and brought it to her.

"What?" Kagome asked as she turned to Hotaru, not understanding what she was getting out until she saw the letter that was in her hand. "O not particularly, I don't really know how to reply." She said with a smile.

"Do you mind if I read it?" asked Hotaru, returning her smile.

"O yeah, sure I don't mind." Kagome replied as she turned her attention back to the gardens. Unfolding it delicately she gave the tear a cursory glance before she focused on the haiku.

"_This snow of grey ash_

_What shades do I not gaze upon?_

_During winter nights."_

She read aloud. "I'm surprised, I wouldn't think my lord to be to good with these." Hotaru said with a smile.

"That's what I said." Kagome laughed.

"O! I don't think we should doubt the lord so." Hotaru exclaimed as she hid her laughter behind her hand.

"I guess not, but still I don't know how to reply." Kagome complained good-naturedly.

"Hmm I don't know, I'm sure you'll think of something." Hotaru assured her.

"I guess so." Kagome agreed as she seated herself at the low table and began to drum her fingers lightly on the tabletop. As she sat there her stomach began to growl reminding Kagome of her hungry. "Ummm Hotaru, if it isn't too much trouble could I have my breakfast?" she asked hopefully.

"O yes! Of course Lady Kagome, I completely forgot! I'll be right back." Hotaru said as she gave Kagome a hurried bow and disappeared behind the shoji screen. Boredom began to slowly eat away at Kagome from the inside out, she began drumming out a rhythm to a song she had heard once and began singing along horribly, of course on purpose. Ending her horrendous singing she fell back to the ground and began looking out the parted shoji screen into the upside down world.

"And when I see you." Kagome began softly to herself. "I really see you upside down." She remembered. "But my brain knows better, it picks you up and turns you around." She explained to no one in particular. "Turns you around, turns you around." She repeated softly as she watched snowflakes begin to fall once more.

"Turns who around?" asked Hotaru surprising Kagome. Sitting up quickly Kagome let out a sigh when she saw it was only Hotaru, carrying her dinner and clothes.

"No one, just talking to myself." Replied Kagome with a smile.

"I see." Hotaru agreed as she set Kagome's breakfast on the low table in front of her.

"Woot Food!" Kagome celebrated quietly as she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat. Hotaru shook her head at Kagomes strange antics before she seated herself on the floor and began placing her ladies clothes into their proper bamboo boxes. The time passed between them in companionable silence as they set about their own tasks and Kagome had the instinctual feeling that today was going to be a good day.


	24. Fireworks of Winter

Chapter 24

Fireworks of Winter

The day had continued on in a very lazy fashion, fitting Kagomes mood very well for her morning had been rather eventful with her early morning nightmares and the mid morning earthquake. Though of course the peace and tranquility of her morning would fade away slowly as the sun arose even higher in the sky and the house began to clamor more loudly. Having finished her breakfast a few hours prior she had gone to the baths and taken her time getting rid of the sweat that had gathered on her skin during sleep. Now she sat quietly at her desk as Hotaru busied herself cleaning the room that they shared, though Kagome had wanted to help since it was partially her fault but the stubborn fox had refused.

"Hotaru?" Kagome called to gain her attention.

"Yes My lady?" Hotaru replied as she finished stocking the brazier.

"What would you think… if I were to become a demon?" She asked in a jokingly way but underneath it she waited intently for the answer.

"Hmm I'm not sure, it depends on what kind of demon." Hotaru answered with a soft chuckle.

"Yes I suppose it would." Kagome laughed, trying to blow off the question as she saw a knowing look coming from the fox. Just as the fox was about to reply a gentle tapping came from the shoji screen. The two women looked at each with uncertainty then Hotaru shrugged her shoulders and went to the shoji screen. Kneeling down she slide open the screen revealing another maid with dark brown hair but Kagome couldn't see her face neither hear her voice as the whispered quietly to one another. Curiosity getting the better of her Kagome began leaning to the side so as to see around the fox, but no matter how far she went she couldn't see around her. Leaning even further Kagome finally caught a glimpse of the maid and noticed that it was Sakura, one of Lady Taree's women. Unable to regain her balance she fell over making a loud thud and letting out a small "Eep". Glad that she had fallen behind the table and it blocked her from the view of the door she waited for the screen to be shut once more before lifting herself from the floor.

"What did she want?" asked Kagome as she straightened out her kimono.

"Lady Taree is wondering when you are coming over to tell your ghost story." Hotaru informed her.

"What? Ghost Story?" Kagome wondered aloud as she scrunched up her face and thought a moment. "O yeah I remember." She admitted as she placed her chin in her palm. "I don't know what story to tell." Kagome groaned as she slowly fell down onto her side then rolled over on to her back like an obstinate child. Hotaru smiled to herself as she watched her Lady act like a child.

"Come now Kagome-Sama you must know a few, with all your travels with Lord Inuyasha and all." Hotaru encouraged.

"Yes well there was that one with the soul piper. It was pretty scary." Kagome mentioned as she yawned.

"Well then tell that one." Hotaru stated.

"No I couldn't." she disagreed.

"Why not."

"How am I supposed to explain a hospital to them, or an I.V. or electrical circuits?" Kagome ranted. Not knowing what those things where herself Hotaru gave Kagome a look of confusion. Looking up at the fox who was seated on the other side of table she saw the look she was giving her and pointed at it. "See! There exactly I couldn't." she proclaimed as she dropped her arm back to the floor but she ended up smacking her hand on the corner of the table. "Oouch!" she cried out childishly as she cupped her injured hand with her uninjured hand.

"You need to be more careful Lady Kagome." Hotaru warned.

"Shut up." She whined softly in a good-naturedly way as she sat up.

"Let me see it." Hotaru offered.

"No, It'll be fine just a big bruise… maybe if I'm lucky it'll turn purple." She mocked with a smile and then laughed softly.

"Maybe if you're lucky." Hotaru agreed. They both fell silent each of them in their own world of jumbled thoughts.

"I know! I got the perfect story!" Kagome cried with glee.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked her curiosity spiked.

"You'll see when we go over there. I can be sure no one has heard of it before." She stated proudly.

"Is it true?" Hotaru wondered.

"I don't know." Kagome replied with a shrug.

"Will it scare them?"

"I hope so." Kagome said with a mischievous grin. Hotaru could only giggle softly at her ladies strange antics; they so much reminded her of her own kits when they were her age. "I suppose I should be getting ready." She stated as she rose to her feet.

"Do you wish to bathe my lady?" Hotaru asked as she too rose from her seat.

"Yes, I would like to take a bath." Kagome answered as she gathered her stuff in her backpack, Hotaru began looking through different boxes for different kimonos for Kagome to wear. Having found kimono's that pleased her Hotaru arose and went toward the door to open it for Kagome to walk out. "Hotaru," Kagome called, making her stop her actions.

"Yes Lady Kagome?" she replied.

"How about we walk along the veranda?" Kagome suggested.

"But its cold." Hotaru noted distastefully.

"Yes," Kagome agreed. "And it is going to be that way for a long time, so we might as well enjoy what little of it we can." She added.

"If you wish Kagome-sama." Hotaru submitted.

"O come now Hotaru!" she said with a laugh. "Don't be so gloomy, it could be worse. You could live in the north pole."

"North pole?" Hotaru questioned as she kneeled down and opened the shoji screens leading to the veranda.

"O… umm never mind." Kagome said fleetingly as she stepped onto the veranda and began walking towards the hot spring, taking the long way so as to avoid Lady Taree and her company for as long as she could.

They walked together in silence, Hotaru followed behind with a respectable amount of space between them. Kagome tried to push the bitter cold from her mind but the more she tried the more she noticed it. Walking as fast as the confines of her Kimono would let her Kagome quickly came upon the shoji screens that lead her into the baths. Not bothering to wait for Hotaru as she had made a habit of she slide the door open herself and went in. Hotaru soon entered in after her lady and quickly shut the door behind her not wanting all the hot steam to leave the confines of the baths.

"Awe it feels so nice in here." Hotaru sighed.

"Yes it does." Kagome agreed with a smile.

"Alright lets hurry and get you clean so we can have enough time to dry your hair before you meet with Lady Taree. We don't need you to catch a cold." Hotaru instructed her as she set up a small shoji screen to allow Kagome some privacy.

"O Hotaru you're no fun." Kagome complained childishly as she did what the old fox told her.

"Yes, yes I know." Hotaru grinned as she seated herself on the opposite side of the screen. Quickly undressing and hanging her kimonos and obi over the screen she stepped into the hot water. Making sure her bag was within easy reach she submerged herself fully under the water letting its warmth seep into her weary body. 'I would think I would be more tired if I had walked twenty miles today.' Kagome thought to herself as she broke the surface and took in a fresh breath of air.

Stretching she twisted her back in different ways, letting the bones settle in place for a long tiring night. For some reason Lady Taree and her attendants always tired her out quicker then dealing with Shippo or Rin. Grabbing her shampoo and conditioner she quickly washed her hair, setting them back down she grabbed her soap washed her body and face. Rinsing off completely she lingered along the side of the baths, emptying thoughts from her mind she sat there in an odd means of meditation.

"Come now Lady Kagome, hurry up you don't want to be late." Hotaru prompted her loudly as she watched the light grow dim in the baths.

"What?" Kagome called confused. "O yeah!" she exclaimed before Hotaru could explain herself. She listened to the water slosh as Kagome climbed out and began drying off; wrapping her hair up in her towel she pulled on her yukata. Not wanting to bother Hotaru she began dressing herself, but as she began to tie her obi while keeping her kimono straight she began to fumble. "O Dammit why won't it just stay?" she grumbled loudly as the kimono parted in the front.

"What are you trying to do Kagome-sama?" Hotaru asked curiously as she rose from her spot on the opposite side of the screen and came around it.

"Nothing!" Kagome called, turning her back to Hotaru as she fumbled with straightening her kimono in the front.

"O Kagome!" Hotaru announced affectionately as she brought her hand to her mouth and wrapped her other arm around her stomach as she stifled her laughter.

"Awe! Don't laugh at me!" Kagome begged in a whine as she laughed at herself pathetically.

"You can't dress yourself! Its to difficult, this is one reason why I have been assigned to you." Hotaru explained as she stifled her laughter and came to Kagomes side and began fixing her kimono and obi. Kagome stood there idly as Hotaru tugged on her kimono and yukata as she straightened them and made sure they weren't wrinkled as she tied the obi in a small box shape on her back.

"You know," Kagome prompted. "One of these days I am going to dress myself!" she vowed as she clenched her fist in determination.

"That would be quite the feat." Hotaru agreed. "But if you could do that I fear I would no longer be needed for you are so self-sufficient Lady Kagome." She added wistfully but Kagome new she was doing it mockingly.

"O Hotaru I could never live a day without you!" Kagome replied playfully, which in turn made the old Kitsune laugh softy.

"You have begun your life with out me and I think you could go on in the same fashion." Hotaru grinned as she turned Kagome around. "Alright, sit down and I'll do your make up." She instructed and Kagome did as she said.

"I hate wearing makeup." Kagome grumbled as she sat there patiently as Hotaru applied it.

"I know, but it will help put you in the role of a noblewoman." She stated.

"But I'm not a noblewoman." Kagome argued.

"Well for now you are, so close your eyes." Said Hotaru as she put on her eye makeup.

Finishing in the hot springs Kagome gathered her things and placed them into her yellow backpack once more. Leaving the baths they stepped out into the hallway as Hotaru opened up the shoji screens that lead out onto the veranda a violent gust of wind ripped through the garden entering into the manor bringing bits of snow with it.

"Shut it! Shut it!" Kagome cried as she helped Hotaru slam the screens shut cutting off the wind. "O that's cold!" she declared loudly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Well that was unexpected." Hotaru noted as she rose from her position on the floor and quickly fixed her hair, which had become tangled.

"Yes I guess we will just have to take the long way." Kagome moaned as she began walking further into the manor with Hotaru following behind her dutifully. As they made their way through the maze of the estate Kagome began retelling the "ghost story" that she had picked to tell to Lady Taree and her woman. She could feel the beginning of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach from anticipation and excitement as they finally arrived in the east wing, which was primly dedicated to visitors. 'Ironic how the Lady of the East should be stationed in the eastern wing, but like the rising sun this is only the beginning of her reign on the fading west.' Kagome thought to herself as she turned another corner and continued down another barren corridor.


	25. Vicarious

Chapter 25

Vicarious

Arriving at Lady Taree's door she waited as Hotaru seated herself at the door and knocked twice to gain the occupants attention. There was soft muttering from the occupants inside, and then there was the shuffling of silk as someone told them to enter. Hotaru slide the door open allowing Kagome to walk in, Hotaru followed her in then seated herself by the door and shut it once more then shuffled towards Kagome to sit behind her.

"Welcome Lady Kagome." Lady Taree greeted her with a smile.

"Thank you for having me Lady Taree." Kagome replied as she bowed respectfully.

"Of course Lady Kagome, we very much enjoy your company, don't we?" Lady Taree asked her women and they all nodded their heads and murmured words of agreement.

"That is very kind of you to say." Kagome acknowledged as she bowed lightly once more.

"Yes, yes, well enough with these formalities!" Lady Taree proclaimed. "Last night we were to tell Ghost stories and being the frail creature you are were dismissed. But now you have regained your strength so you must tell us a story! Ooo and do make it a good one, we did have some rather disappointing ones the other night." Lady Taree stated and she looked over at Sakura who had her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry Lady Taree." Sakura apologized softly.

"It no longer matters Sakura." Lady Taree dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"You did your best." Miho sympathized with a soft smile as she placed her hand on Sakura's own.

"A good story." Kagome repeated. "I will do my best, just give me a moment to think first if that's not to much trouble."

"O yes of course, just don't take to long." Lady Taree agreed.

"Thank you." Kagome replied with a small bow then began to think of the details for her story. Of course she already had something planed but the story wouldn't work well in its raw form she had to adapt it to a court life style just to maximize its scare potential. Telling the story quickly in her head with the new additions, she smirked to herself then nodded her head in acceptance as she patted herself mentally on the back.

Clearing her throat to gain there attention she began: "There once was a young Hime who had just married to a wealthy war lord, she was a wistful woman and enjoyed taking walks through the vast gardens of her new home. One day as she was walking through the gardens her she kicked something and listened to it skitter across the grass. Looking to where the sound had come from her eyes caught a glimpse of something white in color glowing softly in the light of the setting sun. The strange object was halfway concealed under a large bush that had small blossoms of some non-descript flower blooming on it. Bending down she grabbed a hold of the strange object, the coolness of its touch sinked into her bones sending a chill up her spine. Tugging at it softly she noticed that it seemed to be caught on something, giving it one more hard jerk the object was dislodged making her waver slightly as she gained her balance once more. The soft sound of a girlish whine reached her ears but since she was alone she thought it came from herself. Pushing this from her mind she examined the object and noticed that it was a small comb that seemed to be made out of bone. Finding the garden to be an odd place for such a thing she figured that maybe someone had lost it while passing by. Placing the comb in her own hair she quickly returned to her rooms to bed for the night."

"After eating dinner she lied under her blankets and quickly fell asleep. But in the middle of the night, a sound awakened her. It was something out in the garden. It was a voice, and it was calling to her. "Where is my co-o-omb?" it shrilled softly. When the Hime heard that, she got very scared. But she thought, "It doesn't know where I am. It never will find me." Then she heard the voice once more. Only now it was closer. "Where is my co-o-o-o-o-mb?" it groaned. The Hime pulled the blankets over her head and closed her eyes. "I'll go to sleep," she thought. "When I wake up it will be gone." But soon she heard a shoji screen slide open, and again she heard the voice. "Where is my co-o-o-o-o-mb?" it groaned. Then the Hime heard footsteps move through the hallway into the meeting room, into the maid's room. She cursed her ears and their acute sensitivity. Then slowly they climbed the stairs. Closer and closer they came. Soon they were in the upstairs hall. Now they were outside her door, she could here nails scratching on the wooden frame. "Where is my co-o-o-o-o-mb?" the voice shrilled even loader. Her door slide open. Shaking with fear, she listened as the footsteps slowly moved through the dark toward her bed. Then they stopped. "Where is my co-o-o-o-o-mb?" the voice nearly screamed. YOU'VE GOT IT!!" Kagome screamed as she finished, grabbing a hold of Kaida who had scooted closer to her as the story wore on. All the women screamed and jumped but not nearly as loud or as high as Kaida. Placing her hand in front of her month she tried not to let herself laugh to hard as she gazed at each of their stunned faces.

"Dammit!" Kaida growled as she hit herself on her knee with a balled up fist. "I can't believe you scared me!" she stated, humiliated by her cowardice.

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized. "You where the closest one to me at the moment so naturally I had to pick you." Kaida simply shot her a vicious glare; her green eyes shifting through different shades as they danced in the fire light for it had grown quite dark. Averting her eyes she chose to ignore Kaida's dagger like glare 'it's not like I could have scarred Miho. She would have curled into the fetal position and cried her eyes out no doubt.' Kagome justified her actions for Miho was the one sitting on her other side.

"I hope that wasn't to terribly disappointing." Kagome commented as she looked to Taree.

"O no… that was a wonderful story, very scary. You certainly got Kaida." Taree stated as she nodded in the fire demons direction. Kaida's glare swiftly turned from Kagome to Taree then she let out a huff then pointed her noise up with an air of arrogance as she folded her arms across her chest. 'Damn Miko!' she thought bitterly. 'If she wasn't so valuable I would slit her throat.' She threatened as she growled in her head. Kagome was immediately reminded of a spoiled child as she watched her little display.

"O don't mind her," Taree prompted. "She's just embarrassed that you scared her so easily."

"I see." Was all that Kagome said as she looked back down at her hands.

"My Lady, we should be taking our leave." Hotaru whispered softly behind Kagome.

"Hmm?" Kagome retorted as she turned back to look at Hotaru. "Yes I suppose you are right." She agreed, turning to look at Lady Taree for her approval. Letting out a disapproving sigh she leveled a sharp gaze at Kagome.

"Yes I suppose if you insist, go, go." Lady Taree stated waving her arm as she normally did when dismissing Kagome. Bowing Kagome stood and went to the door where Hotaru promptly opened it for her, stepping into the hallway she didn't bother to wait for her to close it as she proceeded to her room. There was a whisper of the word fool that drifted into Kagome's ear as she went down the hallway. It confused her for a moment but Hotaru's steady footsteps toppled over the word banishing it from her thoughts.

In a matter of moments they were back in Kagome's own room sitting together at the low table. Hotaru's eyebrows furrowed together in a deep scowl as she stared intently at the table, making Kagome's own eyebrows come together in confused concern.

"Hotaru, are you alright?" Kagome asked softly startling the fox from her own musings. Looking up at her charge Hotaru's expression softened.

"Yes I'm fine. It is just those women! They obviously don't know how to hold their tongue. I may be old but my hearing is just as sharp as ever." She huffed.

"What? What do you mean?" Kagome asked completely lost on her tirade.

"You should just be so lucky you can't hear them." Hotaru told her.

"What are they saying?" Kagome wondered.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Hotaru advised her.

"Please Hotaru," Kagome began but was cut off.

"No Kagome-Sama, I care not to repeat it."

"Alright." Kagome agreed and let it drop. There was a long moment of silence that stretched out between them and Kagome couldn't help but wanting to get back at Taree and the others for making Hotaru so upset. 'I wouldn't have to do anything to drastic.' She thought innocently. 'They wouldn't even have to know it was me.' She mused. 'And Smell?' a voice asked in the back of her mind. 'I wont get that close… maybe if I used an old Kimono that smelled like mold they couldn't smell me.' She wondered. 'Yeah right like I can find a stinky Kimono in this place, Sesshomaru is such a perfectionist.' She complained lightly.

Silenced flowed coolly through Kagomes mind like glacial water as she waited for a plan to form there. Why she felt so desperate to get back at them for it she didn't know, it normally wasn't her nature to take things to her person so seriously. But it wasn't she who was taking such things so personally, it was Hotaru and she always defended her friends. Always. In there silence the thoughts began to form in her mind, coming together quickly like a forceful breeze. A wicked smile curled around her lips as her scheme came together. For being human she had a mind like a fox; of course only in a small bit but when she needed it, it was beautiful.

"I…I have an…idea." Kagome began softly gaining Hotaru's attention.

"An idea my lady?" Hotaru asked confusion laced through her voice.

"Yes a plan to get back at them." She informed her.

"Get back at who?" Hotaru wondered completely lost, her brow furrowed and little wrinkles creased along her forehead.

"Lady Taree and the others of course." Kagome proclaimed.

"O No! There is no need for that. It would start a war in the castle and Sesshomaru-Sama would become so displeased. Please Kagome-Sama let it go."

The kind, innocent, young and naïve part of Kagome agreed whole-heartedly with the old fox but that wasn't Kagome any more. She had grown up; she had seen the world for how it really was… not how she had wanted it to be. She new of its many, many cruelties and all the unfairness that fate cast upon herself and those around her and for this one moment in time Kagome wanted to stand up and push back for once… if not for herself then for Hotaru.

"It won't be that bad. And a war wont start if she doesn't know its me!" Kagome admitted slyly

"She's a Youkai Kagome-Sama, an Inu Youkai she has a sensitive nose just like Sesshomaru-Sama how would she not know its you?" Hotaru asked curious as to where Kagome would carry this.

"Yes, I have thought of this. If I were to get a Kimono that smelled really bad and covered my own sent then I wouldn't be smelt." She supplied.

"No, it still seems extremely risky. Please My Lady there is no need for something so brash." Hotaru tried to persuade her.

"It'll be fine…I'm sure and even if a war does start it wont be like we'll kill each other and Sesshomaru would never know because I wouldn't tell him and I don't think Lady Taree would either." Kagome admitted and in reply Hotaru let out a soft sigh.

"What would your plan entail?" She asked feeling complete apprehension for the entire situation. Kagome gave her a wry smile before she came around the low table and sat down next to her and began to whisper it to her and at once Hotaru knew it was going to go down hill from this very instant. Even with this knowledge a small part of her wanted Kagome to at least partake in small bit of vengeance for the crude things they had whispered behind her back. It would even stun Lady Taree and at least give her a small bit of warning that Kagome could stand up to anything laid before her.

**Ok so if you can tell me what scary story I butchered for this story tell me and I shall give you a cookie!!!! Its really easy to guess…. If you read scary stories! Anyways sorry that this took so long… now that we are coming out of winter I've started writing more so I should be giving out regular updates again…. . hopefully school wont get on my ass to much . I hate school!!**


	26. As it has Always Been

Chapter 26

As It Has Always Been

'Why am I doing this again?' Kagome thought to herself. 'O yeah I'm doing this for Hotaru.' She reminded herself. 'But Hotaru told me not to do this. So maybe I'm doing it for myself as well. I'm doing it for the both of us. Yes for the both of us.' She confirmed. 'Maybe I shouldn't do this. I still have time to back down I haven't done anything yet. But I am already dressed. But I really don't have to do this… what were my words again any ways?' she stopped and began to think. "O Yeah Where is my comb…. I am so retarded.' Kagome berated herself.

Kagome stood before Lady Taree's rooms, she was wearing an extremely long willowy white Kimono that smelled strongly of rotten apples, old musk and something she couldn't even identify absently she had wondered where Hotaru could come up with such a thing but quickly dropped it. She had on large platform shoes that where used for more for on stage then for every day use. They were so heavy she could hardly pick them up so she had to slide them along the tatami flooring. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for this foolish act of childish immaturity but it wasn't like she wanted to do something extremely cruel. Scaring them a little wasn't to bad, shaking the thoughts from her head she took another deep breath to settle her nerves and then she committed.

There was a gasp and then a clipped scream rang out through the deserted corridor as Kagome slipped out from her rotten apple kimono and platform shoes. She ran down the corridor away from the crime towards the western wing where Sesshomaru's study lay. Upon arriving at Sesshomaru's study she quickly entered the room and quickly took a seat across from the stoic Lord. Fixing her hair quickly she placed it in a small bun, placing a pin in to hold it there, taking a deep breath she calmed her racing heart and placed her face into a serene mask. Looking up she noticed that Sesshomaru was looking back at her expectantly, and Kagome knew he was waiting for her to explain her rude intrusion.

"I was here the whole time." She told him quickly and before Sesshomaru could even process this and rebut, for she hadn't been there the whole time, his study door was ripped open once more but this time to reveal Lady Taree. To say that Lady Taree looked terrible would be a great understatement. Her skin shown pasty in the lighting giving an extreme contrast to her demon markings which made her look sickly and her skin seemed a pit wrinkled in places making her look at least a thousand years older then she was already. It was all most likely due to the sort of makeup that she wore which was probably acting like a corrosive to her skin.

"YOU!" she declared loathsomely as she pointed a clawed finger at Kagome.

"I?" Kagome replied innocently, keeping a blank face as she looked up at Taree which made Sesshomaru wonder absently how she could do it where he had to almost physical stop his nose from scrunching up in distaste.

"How dare you do that to me!" Taree growled but Kagome didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Do what to you?" She asked, confusion shining in her eyes, she was so convincing that Sesshomaru even fell for it for a moment but it quickly vanished.

"Don't act as if you know nothing!" she shrilled as she gapped at Kagome.

"I know many things, but I know none of which you are referencing." Kagome replied calmly, taking a page out of Sesshomaru's book.

"You know damn well what I am 'referencing'!" Taree spat out as she took a stern step into the room towards Kagome. "It was you who entered into my room and scared us all half to death."

'So that's why she looks so grotesque.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched their interplay it seemed as though they had forgotten he was even in the room.

"I have done no such thing." Kagome defended. "I have been here with Sesshomaru for the past half hour discussing my departure." She explained as she turned her attention to Sesshomaru. 'What?' Sesshomarus mind demanded as he focused on Kagome. Looking between Sesshomaru and Kagome, Taree's eyes landed on Sesshomaru and took hold.

"Is this true my lord?" She demanded. Sesshomaru was caught; he didn't know what to say. 'Is this what Kagome meant by "I was here the whole time"?' he wondered. Was he to help her? What exactly had she done? What did Taree say? Scare them? O yes that must have been it. It didn't seem to him that great of a crime but she seemed to have taken personal offense. But non-the-less he had to quickly pick which one to help Kagome or Taree; like it was much competition.

"Has Kagome ever given you reason to doubt her?" He asked.

"No," Taree stumbled as she glared at Kagome who was looking at Sesshomaru, her face as blank as the Lords. "But she is human, her word means nothing!" she bit out.

"Are you implying that I keep worthless company?" he asked his eyes narrowing the smallest fraction but giving the desired effect.

"N…no of course not my lord." She stammered slightly as she took a step back. "But what is she doing here alone with you! Where is her maid? Hotaru!" She demanded. Sesshomaru had been caught again… he hadn't even thought of the fox, where _was_ she he thought. He was so use to having Kagome with him alone that it seemed somewhat odd that she should have some one else with her but before he could come up with something else to say Kagome quickly chimed in.

"She left to get us tea." She told her, her voice gentle.

"If you had been here for the past half hour wouldn't you already have tea?" Taree asked smugly, feeling as though she had finally caught Kagome.

"Yes you are quit right." Kagome replied with a sigh. "But do you not think that in that half hour we would have already drank that tea?" she asked rhetorically. Taree didn't know what to say to this and that was perfectly fine for Kagome as she continued. "And so Hotaru has left to bring us more tea and that should be her now if I am not mistaken." Kagome stated as Hotaru entered on stage carrying a tray with a pot of tea and two cups.

"O Lady Taree I did not know you would be joining my Lord and Lady. If you like I can fetch you another cup." Hotaru offered as she came around the disgruntled Inu youkai and placed the teapot and cups on the table and promptly filled them. Then she seated herself a few feet behind Kagome and looked up at Lady Taree. "O my! You look sickly! Are you ill?" Hotaru asked as she brought her hand up to her mouth. Lady Tarees purple eyes flew open as she took a sharp intake of breath.

"No I am fine! I was just leaving!" She bit out curtly as turned on her heels and stormed out of the room slamming the screen shut behind her. A giant smiled appeared across Kagomes face, she brought up her hand and planted it firmly across her mouth to hold in her laughter as she wrapped her other arm around her waist. Bending over, her body began to shake from violent bouts of laughter as she tried to hold them all in. Sesshomaru sat quietly as he waited for this to pass, gazing up at Hotaru he even saw a small, sad but humorous smile grace her own lips; her head down bent slightly as she tried to hide it. Several moments later Kagome took a deep breath and straightened her back, and then she calmly picked up her cup of tea and drank from it as if nothing had happened.

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded as he fixed Kagome with a steely glare.

"O … well it was just a little trick. Its nothing you would want to hear about." Kagome quickly explained.

"But I do want to hear about it. This little trick of yours could impugn my Honor." He informed her dryly as he held her gaze.

"Well Lady Taree wanted me to tell them a ghost story, so I did and on a whim I felt like bringing it to life." She explained somewhat and Sesshomaru could tell she was holding something from him.  
"Why?"

"Because I am a… conniving witch."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru drawled.

"Hey! You don't have to agree so easily!" Kagome cried out in indignation as she drank some of her tea.

"The next time you feel like being a conniving witch _do not _drag me into it like you have done this evening." Sesshomaru stated firmly, feeling as if he was punishing a child.

"Yes, your right I wont drag you into it again." Kagome agreed having enough dignity to look abashed before a smile crept across her features. "But did you see her face? Dear Kami she looked terrible!" she exclaimed as she gave a shiver.

"A truly grotesque creature." Sesshomaru agreed as he drank more of his tea.

"I feel sorry for the man who has to wake up to that every morning." Kagome commented as she took a drink of her own tea but as realization dawned on her she nearly choked on it. Coughing behind one hand she gazed up at Sesshomaru her eyes extremely apologetic. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru." She coughed out. "I forgot." She added as she coughed once more.

'Yes, Unfortunately.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. "You wished to speak of your departure?" Sesshomaru asked, promptly changing the subject, as he placed his cup back down on the table.

"If we must." Kagome conceded.

"We must." Sesshomaru affirmed. "When do you plan to leave?" Truly she hadn't given her departure much thought and now that she had to think about it, well it made her very sad and many things began to come to the forefront of her mind. She didn't even know if she could go home again and if the well didn't let her through what was she to do then? 'That will come later' Kagome told herself as she pushed it out of her mind. Looking about the room her eyes landed on a small wall scroll of a plum tree just beginning to blossom.

"I will leave when the first plum blossom arrives."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woot Alright! MWUAHHAHAH that was funny! Ok and for those of you who aren't aware plum blossoms bloom pretty early when there is still snow on the ground so I think it was around late February early/mid March that they bloom but I could be wrong I should check . but yeah so its pretty early! Anyway yay! Woot scared the pants off Taree!! GO KAGOME! Ok yeah I just checked I was right but I'm to lazy to cut that out so yay! Mozeltof! Sorry this was kinda short o well I know I'm going terribly slow I apologize sincerely I've just been distracted I'll do my best to get these done more often**


	27. Strangers

Chapter 27

Strangers

Strangers. That's what they had become. Strangers. And oddly enough Kagome very much liked it that way. Ever since her little "incident" with Lady Taree they hadn't spoken or seen each other and Kagome was glad. She spent most of her time in her room with Hotaru or with Rin-Chan and that's the way she liked it. There was no more stifling conversations or pregnant pauses as she waited to hear what she would say next praying it wasn't anything to revealing about her life.

The snow continued to fall merrily with small light flakes that fluttered in through the minute cracks in the doorways. Every so often there would be a small break in the clouds for the sun to make an appearance but then it would quickly scurry away. With the constant cloud cover it had stayed relatively warm and yet Kagome quickly grew tired of the snow and wished that it would all melt away. It was that simple comment that she had made that had thrown Hotaru into a small lull of sadness.

"If the snow all melts then the Plum blossoms will have been here for some time and you would have been gone for the same."

"Yes but I cant stay here forever anyways… even if the snow never did melt I would still have to leave." Kagome admitted.

"Only if things were different." Hotaru suggested as she sighed.

"If things were different I wouldn't even be here." She stated coldly as she glanced up at Hotaru to see her eyebrows furrowed in distaste and the smallest hint of hurt glittered in her eyes. "If things were different." Kagome added as she turned to look out the opened doors.

"If things were different… where would you be Kagome-Sama?" Hotaru wondered, her voice soft and wistful. Unsure Kagome began to chew softly at the inside of her lip; there were just so many possibilities of where she could be if things were different. Though with all the number of possibilities only one really stuck out in her mind.

"I…" she began. "I would be 500 years in the future sitting in a dorm room eating a pint of ice cream with a soup spoon complaining about how pointless my life really was and I wished everything could be different." Kagome confessed as she gave a soft pitiful laugh at the irony. "Really, right now all we're missing is the pint of ice cream and soup spoons." She added as she gave Hotaru a small smile.

"I'm not quite sure what Ice cream is or soup spoons but if they help then I wish we had them." Hotaru stated. Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, Ice cream helps everything." Kagome admitted. "Unless you're on a diet… then it doesn't. Unless its fat free." She muttered as she placed her chin in her palm and stared out the window. "Maybe." She added as an after thought.

"Hmm Maybe." Hotaru agreed even though she had no idea what Kagome was talking about and Kagome knew she didn't know. She began to laugh softly, turning her attention to Hotaru her smile broadened.

"O Hotaru." She giggled as she patted her hand softly surprising the Kitsune. "What would I do with out you?" she asked rhetorically.

"You would most likely have an irate maid to take care of you who fussed all the time and had a permanent scowl etched over her face. As for me I'm just too old, I don't care any more." Hotaru admitted giving a playful sigh.

"Yeah… I know the feeling." Kagome agreed, sighing as well. They both looked at each other solemnly then began to laugh softly at each other.

"Come now Lady Kagome you are hardly old." Hotaru pointed out.

"Well compared to you no. Your like a bagillion years old." Kagome exaggerated as she expanded her arms in front of her.

"Hey!" Hotaru cried out.

"But basically we're the same age on the more deeper psychological level." Kagome proceeded. Hotaru gave her a blank stare, blinking a few times as she tried to process what had just come out of her mouth. She was a _very_ strange girl. Unsure of how to respond Hotaru narrowed her eyes speculatively.

"Hmm. Yes?" she stated hoping the answer would work.

"Yes I know I'm right. But its ok you're right too!" Kagome responded her smile widening and at that point Hotaru stopped trying to figure out what had just happened. Taking in a deep breath Kagome let it out slowly as she raised her arms over her head stretching out her shoulder blades. Situating her shoulders comfortably she laid down on her back stretching out her legs to let the blood rush back to them before she decided to do anything. Staring up at the ceiling she began to find different shapes in the grooves of the wood, instantly a small sparrow began to form before her eyes. Quickly growing bored with her search she wished she had a deck of cards with her, which of course she didn't. Who needed cards when you were hunting demons unless you were Gambit but those where only mutants… clearly not even in the same kingdom let alone realities for demons were real. 'Mutants could be real too… they just need another 500 years.' Her mind offered. 'Yeah.' She replied skeptically.

"I'm going to die." Kagome mumbled as she threw her arm over her eyes.

"Why do you say that My Lady?" Hotaru asked her voice calm.

"Because I'm bored out of my mind." She moaned softly, rolling over onto her side she began running a fingernail against the weave of the tatami flooring. The mats still shined a pale shade of green revealing its still relative freshness though it had become rather worn and dirty from its constant use. Pressing her hand flat she pushed her self up, bringing her legs under her she sat with her legs crossed. Propping her elbows on the table she placed her chin in her hands her hair immediately following suit. Finding something to occupy her attention with if even for a fleeting moment Kagome ran her hands through her hair and began to examine it. Rolling it between her fingers she glared at it fiercely then smelled it; the hair didn't really smell like anything any more.

"I should take a bath." She stated simply finally finding a task to do since bathing was really the only thing that Hotaru would allow her to do… with out assistance. Not that she couldn't have assistance if she had wanted, for there was a whole team of servants just for the purpose of bathing someone since obviously it is a very daunting task to perform by ones self. But once you've killed demons and fallen down wells you really could just do about anything like dressing ones self and taking a bath if anyone permitted it. Gathering her bath things together Kagome ventured out into the hallway along with Hotaru who was caring boxes of Kimonos with her. Without much thought Kagome made her way through the manor turning left and right, simply glad that she was no longer caged away in her room.

Upon reaching the baths Kagome entered in with Hotaru close behind her, being kind Kagome let Hotaru shut the door in the polite fashion and entered further into the baths. Dropping her bag to the floor Kagome began to undo the knot on her back but found it to be somewhat troublesome. With many unlady like faces and a few irritable grunts Hotaru came over and smacked her hands softly.

"Let me do it." She insisted and Kagome let her do so.

"Thanks." Kagome mumbled as she began to undo the more simple knots within the kimono and slipped it off. Stepping down into the warm waters she let out a soft sigh of happiness. "I feel better already." She smiled.

"Just don't take to long My Lady, it will be dark soon you wouldn't want to catch a cold." Hotaru warned from behind her screen.

"Yeah yeah." Kagome agreed as she splashed water on her face.

Trying to pass time while Kagome was busy bathing Hotaru began to open the kimono boxes to shake them out before she had to put them on. As she opened the first box she found it was empty, her eyes opened wide in response. Reaching for another box she opened that one only to find it empty as well, completely perplexed Hotaru opened the other three boxes only to find them empty as well. 'How could I have not noticed?' Hotaru asked herself.

"Lady Kagome." Hotaru called to her charge. There was a splash of water before Kagome called back.

"What?"

"I must leave you for a moment and get your Kimono's." Hotaru informed her.

"Wait, but what about the boxes?" Kagome asked as she shook the water out of her ears.

"They were empty. I must have forgotten to get your laundry, I'm sorry." Hotaru apologized, bowing behind the screen even though Kagome couldn't see her.

"Yeah that's ok, I'll be here." Kagome called back as she continued her bath, lavishing in the warmth of the water. Bowing out of habit Hotaru exited the baths and disappeared down the corridor. Kagome quickly washed her hair then leaned up against the edge of the hot spring letting out a sigh as she relaxed. Allowing her eyes to close she drifted off, she had nearly fell asleep but a soft click jolted her awake slightly.

"Hotaru is that you?" Kagome asked as she shifted slightly in the water. There was no reply but she was too drowsy to find the strength to open her eyes. There was a soft hiss that drifted across the hot spring, of silk sliding over silk then a soft splash of water and a wake that followed. Curiosity peaked; Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself looking across not at Hotaru but at Lady Taree. Caught completely off guard Kagome looked at her blankly, waiting for an explanation of some sorts.

"I know you did it." Lady Taree stated coldly.

"What?" Kagome asked dumbly, not understanding what the Inu youkai was talking about.

"Don't act stupid, I know you did it." She repeated accusingly.

"It was harmless." Kagome replied as realization dawned on her.

"Yes, I suppose it was." Taree mused as a wicked smile curled her lips exposing her pointy teeth. At that Kagome came fully awake, her eyes narrowed as she straightened her back, not sure how to interpret her actions. Looking to her left she caught a glimpse of which servant Taree had brought with her, it was Kaida her greens eyes glowed brightly in the light of the lanterns. Bringing her attention back to Lady Taree she waited for her to continue, Kagome knew nothing good was going to come of this and wondered fleeting why she had been so stupid.

"Leave me." Taree stated firmly giving a flick of her wrist in the direction of the door as she turned her head away from her. At first Kagome thought she was speaking to her maid so she made no move towards the door but she found she was mistaken. "Are you deaf, Miko?" she asked rhetorically. "I said leave! Now! Your putrid human stench is giving me a headache." She growled as she gave her an icy glare. 'Pst, Sesshomaru can glare better then that.' Kagome thought as she stared down the Inu youkai.

There was a soft subtle change in the auras of the occupants in the hot spring as they stared each other down. As she searched Taree's face she realized that this was not the way to go about things, she didn't have the right to stand up against her for any action she did could reflect against Sesshomaru and 'impugn his honor' as he had put it. Giving her a fierce glare Kagome rose from her place in the bath and made her way to the edge. Stepping out she went to the screen where her robes hung but as she went to grab one of her kimonos her hand was smacked out of the way. Turning her gaze to her assaulter she gave Kaida one of her most fierce glares, one that would even make Sesshomaru proud.

Kaida blinked back in surprise but quickly settled her face into an icy mask once more.

"You have no use for such fine silks. You're human. Filth. I'm sure you understand." Taree offered as an explanation. Kagome glared daggers in her direction then looked once more at the fire demon; raising her head with a slight arrogant tilt she made her way to the door. Taking in a deep breath she slowly let it out then opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her with a resonating snap.

Looking up and down the hallways Kagome cautiously stepped away from the door and began making her way down the corridor towards her rooms. Carefully she reached out with her Miko powers sensing out who was around her so she could avoid them; it wouldn't do to well if she was found wondering the halls naked. She did have some dignity. Kagome looked about herself as she continued her trek, her arms wrapped around her chest instinctively as a cold draft wafted through the corridor.

"Why does my room have to be so far away!?" Kagome growled out as a shiver skated up her spine but this one wasn't from the cold. Her stomach dropped like a lead weight rooting her to the ground; her heart began to pound in her chest with painful ferocity. Looking up and down the hallway franticly she found that she had nowhere to run, she was trapped. Her fear erupted around her consuming her thoughts, it was the first time she had been this afraid of him in years and it bothered her more then anything else but she couldn't stop it. Unsure what to do she backed up against one of the walls, it gave her a slight comfort but not nearly enough. Taking a deep breath she seated herself at the base of the wall and folded her legs intricately around herself so that none of her assets were easily seen but with no clothes it was rather difficult. Kagome kept her arms wrapped around her chest tightly and waited for him to come; at least it was him who was going to find her this way and not one of the many sex-deprived guards that were stationed around the estate.

Time slowed to a painful trickle as she awaited his inevitable approach; just as she thought about it she became inflamed with embarrassment. Never had she felt so naked in her short life, even when Miroku or Inuyasha had spied her on! She lowered her head letting her hair trap around her face so she could at least maybe hide even an ounce of her shame. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. He was there; she could feel him standing only a few feet away. She could feel his golden eyes boring softly into her body. She kept her face turned away from him; it was horrible! she had never wanted him to see her like this. It was degrading! she felt ashamed. She felt as if some how she had failed him.

The day had been slow and lazy; the clouds drifted by lazily passing over the sun every so often, casting different shadows across his study. Sesshomaru had been reading over new peace treaties and letters of inquiry about his new bride to be. The news, it seemed, had spread like wild fire amongst the courts, which only managed to inflame his ire. After several moments of staring blankly at the letter he had in hand, his eyes refocused on it and he found he had lost his place. Giving the letter a stern glare he let out an inaudible sigh then let the letter fall from his hand. Glancing about his room Sesshomaru felt the boredom of winter finally settle in his bones. Running his fingers through his hair he let out a yawn that seemed to drain him of all of his energy. At that moment he felt the soft tendrils of a Miko's holy powers, knowing that currently only one Miko resided in his abode he found it odd that she was using her powers.

With his curiosity spiked and clearly nothing of more importance to be attending to Sesshomaru arouse from his seat and set out to find the young Miko that always seemed to be drawing his attention away from everything else. He wound his way through the many corridors, using the Mikos powers as a homing device to find her but when he found her it was nothing that he had been expecting. She was sitting on the ground, her head hung in dejection and she was clearly naked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her as he studied her, he sniffed lightly at the air but he couldn't smell anything but her own scent.

The rustling of silk entered into her ears as she waited for him to say something, anything but there were no words said only the cool touch of fine silk was the reply. Not expecting this action Kagome lifted her head and turned to face the demon lord but she found that he wasn't even looking at her. Instead he was looking out the small window that was placed at the top of the wall that let light into the hallways. Grabbing a hold of his haori she placed her arms through the sleeves and tucked the hems tightly around her frame. She folded her arms around her chest firmly keeping it in place then unfolded her legs, raising herself to her feet. She looked up expectantly at Sesshomaru waiting for him to say something but he didn't even bother looking at her.

Feeling uncertain about the current situation she began to shift her weight from foot to foot, she really wanted to say something but she just didn't know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth several times as she debated what should be said.

"Th…Thank you." Kagome stuttered softly as she bowed softly to him. Sesshomaru turned his attention away from the window to look down at her; he noticed that she wasn't looking at him but at her own feet. Not liking the fact that she found more fascination with her feet then himself he brought up his hand and lifted her chin slightly so she would be looking at him. Their eyes connected but as they looked upon each other Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the deep blush that erupted across her cheeks.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked sternly. Kagome diverted her eyes as she took a step away from him, she glanced about herself trying to find a way to avoid his question but there was nothing she could do. Looking up at him again she took a deep breath trying to steady her erratic heartbeats.

"Nothing, nothing happened." Kagome lied. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her he knew she was lying, her sent was covered in her agitation as her eyes wandered around her not making contact with his own.

"Do not lie to me." Sesshomaru growled low as he took a step towards her. His voice startled her from her thoughts making her jumped back from him as her eyes searched his face. At seeing the frigidness of his glare she gave a soft sigh of defeat, she couldn't lie to him, she never could. It was just something about how he could smell her lies and hear her erratic heart beats as she tried to form the words. It just wasn't fair!

"I would hate to drag you into one of my petty human problems." Kagome stated simply as she took another step away from him and bowed gently in his direction her left arm came out to her side in more of an English bow then a Japanese bow. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even further as he heard his own words used against him, it made him immediately think of Inuyasha and his childish antics; it seemed that the Miko had learned far more from the Hanyou then he had initially thought.

"You _will _answer my questions." He growled.

"It is no concern of yours, Sesshomaru! What I do is of my choosing and if I choose to walk these halls naked then it is my choice! I am not your property, I belong to no one." Kagome bit out as she returned his heated glare, she didn't know what had made her so angry, he was just so overwhelmingly impossible. She couldn't strike him with out fearing for serious repercussions, not that he would kill her but she knew he would not stand for being assaulted by a mere human. Its not like she could do much damage to him, even if she did use her Miko powers it would just be too extreme of a reprimand for wondering why she was walking through his estate naked because really it _was _a very valid question; but valid or not, that didn't mean she had to answer it! Sesshomaru growled softly as he took a step towards the young Miko but before he could even open his mouth to speak they were interrupted.

"O Lady Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru! What happened?" Hotaru called as she came upon them, her arms full with the boxes of her ladies clean Kimono's.

"Nothing." Kagome replied quickly as she diverted her attention from Sesshomaru and focused her eyes on the Kitsune. "I was simply taking my leave. Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome stated softly as she bowed to him then turned from him and made her way back down the hallway. Sesshomaru's gaze followed her closely but once she disappeared from his sight his eyes landed on the old fox that still stood before him. His eyes narrowed slightly at her as if daring her to ask something, but knowing her Lord too well Hotaru simply returned his gaze openly, her face blank except for one dusty grey eyebrow that lifted gently into her hairline. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a fraction more in response to the old maids unspoken question, then turned sharply on his heels and left the Kitsune alone. Giving an inaudible sigh Hotaru then too left the empty corridor, choosing to follow after her lady, as was her duty.


	28. The Outsider

Chapter 28

The Outsider 

The young Miko had made her way back to her rooms in record-breaking time. Upon reaching her room she promptly threw the door open and stepped in then forcefully shut it behind her making the shoji screen shake violently in its frame. Continuing on her tyrant she proceeded into her room, winding her way through all of her things that had been scattered about her room she disappeared behind her personal shoji screen. Promptly she laid down on her bed and let out a loud huff since she was the only one in her room and really she could care less whether or not she was being 'Lady' like. Frankly she was tired of being 'Lady' like, it got her no where, not like she was a very violent person but sometimes you really couldn't do anything but hit someone.

Letting out another small sigh, her anger quickly left her and in its place she felt painfully tired; her temples pulsed dully creating a headache that swept through her entire body. Pulling her blankets out from under her Kagome situated them on top of herself, rolling over to her side so that she could look upon Goshinboku, which decorated the shoji screens papery surface. Her eyes began to drift close but sleep still was further from her reach then she would have liked for it was still lighter outside then her internal clock would have liked for her to fall asleep with.

Placing her arm around the top of her head Kagome pulled the sleeve of her haori over her eyes, which effectively cut out the obtrusive light of the setting sun. As she was consumed by darkness the weightlessness of sleep over took her loosing, her in a world of dreams.

Slowly the pulls of consciousness began to tug on the forefront of her mind demanding her attention into the real world. Reluctantly she obliged to its rude call shifting slightly in the warm cocoon of her bed she immediately regretted the action for it placed press upon her full bladder. Groaning slightly the young Miko shifted back to her previous position but too late the damage had already been done. From her movements soft silk fluttered across her face, opening her eyes languidly Kagome stared into the pure white depths of her haori as she continued to stare at it her befuddled mind was struck with curiosity.

'I don't have a white Haori. Well I do but not this fine of silk.' She thought absently to herself. Looking down the sleeve to its base she found it to be dyed blood red with white plum blossoms, blinking several times Kagome began running the style through her fabric identification system. Then, like lightening, realization dawned upon her that she was still wearing Sesshomaru's haori. Sitting up abruptly she began examining the neck of it, there again was the traditional splash of crimson and the contradicting white of the plum blossoms. Letting out a tired sigh Kagome laid back down on her mat, the light of the morning gleamed through the thin papers of the shoji screens bathing her room in a soft yellowish light that eluded to more warmth then it actually gave. Not wanting to face the day quite yet she placed her arm over her eyes effectively blocking out all light, breathing deeply she tried finding the rhythm of sleep once more.

'At least he smells nice.' Kagome thought fleetingly; though as fate would have it just as she was about to drift off into slumber land the sound of the shoji screen being opened scratched abrasively through her sensitive ears. Grinding her teeth in response Kagome gave up trying to sleep, sitting up once more she began to scratch her head but found that her nails were dulled more then normal. Pulling her arm back down to examine her hand she found that it was lost with in the mass of silk that was her sleeve. Pawing uselessly at the inside of her sleeve she began trying to find the exit but it seemed futile. Lifting her other hand she began pulling the sleeve up, after several moments of passing silk over silk she finally found the exit, pulling her hand free from the masses of silk. Turning over to her other hand she quickly freed it from its silken entrapment, finally with her hands free she ran her fingers through her hair.

Yawing quietly she stood and made her way around her shoji screen to see who had entered into her domain. Though the only one there was none other then Hotaru, she was seated at the low table with breakfast. Her ears twitched slightly as she heard the soft padding of feet. Looking up Hotaru saw her lady standing before her, a smile spread across her lips as she saw Kagome wearing her Lords haori.

"Good morning my lady." Hotaru greeted.

"Morning." Kagome replied as she seated herself at the table across from the Kitsune.

"Please eat my lady." Hotaru encouraged as she pushed the food towards her. Looking from the food to Hotaru and back again Kagome gave in inaudible sigh as she took hold of her chopsticks and began eating. Not feeling very hungry Kagome picked at more of her food then she actually ate it. Giving up on the effort Kagome placed her chopsticks back in the tray, bringing her hands together she gave a quick prayer of thanks for the food. Placing her hands back in her lap Kagome began looking over the haori, picking it up in her hands she began closely scrutinizing each strand.

"O No!" Kagome declared loudly, dropping her sleeve and looking up to Hotaru, her eyes wide in surprise.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked.

"My things! I forgot them in the bath." She explained as she rose to her feet. "I'll have to go get them."

"There's no need Lady Kagome." Hotaru informed her before she could leave the room.

"What?" Kagome asked as she came back and sat down at the table once more.

"I retrieved your things last time," Hotaru explained as she pointed across the room towards her things. "See." She finished with a smile. Looking over to where she had indicated Kagome saw her yellow bag sitting on the other side of her shoji screen.

"Thank you." Kagome declared with a smile. "But I suppose I should really be returning Sesshomaru's haori or else he'll be wondering around here without a shirt."

"Yes, that would be best." Hotaru agreed as a sly smile crept across her features. Eyeing her skeptically Kagome brushed it off, standing she went to her bag and began shifting through its contents in search of her underwear and bra. It was the only thing she couldn't live with out, not wearing it just made her feel so naked and improper; she was simply too much of a twenty first century girl. Finding her desired particles of clothing she went behind her screen and slipped them on, Hotaru then came around and quickly dressed her into three kimonos the one that she wore on top was of simple design. It was light blue with soft white wisps denoting clouds and simple blooming flowers across the sleeves and neck that were white and blue, along the bottom was more of an array of the blue and white flowers along with several red ones. Tying it with a pale silver green obi Hotaru eyed her over critically; nodding her head in approval she picked up her Lords haori and began folding it.

"Maybe…" Kagome began hesitantly as she smoothed out the front of her kimonos and followed Hotaru around her folding screen.

"Yes?" Hotaru prompted as she turned to give her a reassuring smile.

"Well I was thinking maybe I should write a haiku." She explained, keeping her express blank but at the way the fox's eyes alighted and her mouth twisted in a grin she got the feeling that she was blushing. Averting her eyes Kagome scratched thoughtfully at her chin as she came around and seated herself at the low table. Pushing her tray of food away from herself Kagome began ruffling through the pieces of paper that were scattered across it. Finding several pieces of blank paper she placed them before herself then began searching for her ink stone. Not finding it on the table she began shifting through papers and other objects that had found its way under the table. Searching blindly her hand came into contact with something hard, wrapping her fingers around the object she pulled it out and placed it on the table. Lifting the lid off the box she situated it just to the left of her papers.

"Now I just need some water and a brush." She thought aloud, but before she could begin her search Hotaru had placed a shallow cup of water and a brush on the table. "O thank you Hotaru." Kagome smiled as she picked up her brush she brought it to the water about to soak its tip but stopped, bring the bamboo brush to her mouth she began to chew on it as she thought. A small smile crept over Hotaru's features as she watched Kagomes eyebrows bunch together in thought. Tapping her fingers together she counted the syllables of her words, finding that they fit she placed her brush in the water then added it to the ink stone. Holding her sleeve back with her left hand she began writing, her strokes were broad and quick giving it a look of water. Reading over her words she smiled 'it would have to do.' She thought to herself. Blowing softly on the paper she folded it up gently and handed it to Hotaru who placed it atop of the Kimono then wrapped it in a thin rice paper.

"I'll take this to Lord Sesshomaru, I'll be back in a moment." Hotaru informed her as she picked up the tray of food and left the room. Looking over to her backpack Kagome quirked an eyebrow as a mischievous smile spread across her lips; o yes her boredom was just about to be banished for the time being.

"…The Great Lords have become anxious Lord Sesshomaru, they wonder if you are ever going to cast the Miko out." Asked a young youkai that sat across from him, her eyes glowed electric blue as they stared intently at the ground.

"We are still in the midst of winter, to turn her out now would be sending her to her death. She will leave at the first sign of spring." Sesshomaru replied curtly his attention focused on the child like youkai but he knew all too well that she was centuries older then he.

"The Great Lords will be very pleased to hear of this from you." She informed him as she prostrated before him her golden hair fluttered around her as light as air.

"Tell me Nariko, do the Great Lords distrust me so?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"O, it is not that they do not trust you My Lord, it is they simply fear you are more your Fathers child then any of us may have realized." Nariko stated as she sat up; her electric blue eyes clashed with Sesshomarus own golden orbs, a delicate smile spread across her lips.

"I see." Sesshomaru commented nonchalantly.

"Though, if I may be frank My Lord," Nariko begun then fell silently as she awaited her Lords approval; once more she cast her eyes down.

"Yes." Sesshomaru prompted.

"Even though Lady Taree is Inu youkai, I fear she is not fit to be Lady of the West. Never has the Sun and the Moon been able to sleep comfortably under one roof; Also," Nariko prompted but paused once more as she awaited Sesshomaru's approval to keep going. She was after all a woman and these were dangerous territories she was traversing.

"Continue." Sesshomaru encouraged.

"Even though Lady Kagome is human, I believe she is fit to be Lady of the West, if My Lord so chose. Though Miko, she possesses the needed strength to both be feared and respected. She is like the first star in the night sky and the last star to fade by the light of dawn." Nariko finished.

"Your words borderline treason." Sesshomaru warned lightly as he shifted ever so slightly in his seat.

"Forgive me My Lord, it was not my place to say such things." Nariko responded as she prostrated herself once more before her Lord. Sesshomaru was about to speak but a soft rap on the door cut him off, shifting his eyes to the door he eyed it precariously then turned his attention back to the demon before him.

"Rise." He ordered. "This discussion is over."

"Yes My Lord." She replied. Standing she went to the shoji screen, kneeled before it and pulled the screen open.

"O Nariko, hello, what a surprise." Hotaru greeted as she gave the lightning demon a small smile.

"Hello, Hotaru, yes this is indeed a surprise." Nariko replied as she returned the smile. Both demons stood, switched spots simultaneously and once more sat down on the tatami mats as was customary.

"Good day Nariko." Hotaru smiled as she bowed to her.

"Good day Hotaru." Nariko replied giving a smile as well and with that Hotaru slid the screen shut.

Standing Hotaru made her way further into Sesshomarus study, taking a seat on one of the supplied cushions she placed her package beside her and bowed deeply to her Lord.

"What is it Hotaru?" Sesshomaru asked his voice bored as he eyed the package curiously.

"I have come to return My Lords haori." Hotaru answered as she picked up the package and placed it on his desk. Sesshomaru looked down at the package, his eyes narrowed sternly as he replayed the memory of finding Kagome naked in the hallway.

"I see." Sesshomaru stated as he turned his attention to Hotaru. "What exactly was Kagomes reasoning for wandering the hallways naked?"

"I do not know My Lord, she did not tell me nor did I ask." She replied, but as she looked up to gauge his reaction all she saw was his eyes narrow dangerously; clearing her throat she continued. " Although, when I returned to the bath to retrieve her possessions I noticed the sickening sweet smell of Honeysuckles."

"Lady Taree." Sesshomaru mused.

"Yes I believe so Sesshomaru-Sama." Hotaru agreed.

"Did I not tell her to refrain from doing such activities that could impugn my honor?" Sesshomaru asked rhetorically.

"Yes you did," Hotaru agreed. "That is why, I believe, she was found in the hallway naked." she added thoughtfully.

"Explain." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Maybe it was Lady Taree who some how made Lady Kagome leave the baths unclothed and instead of retaliating, like I'm sure she would have preferred, she accepted it so as not to, as you say, impugn your honor." Hotaru answered.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru muttered to himself.

"My Lord?" Hotaru questioned.

"That is all Hotaru you may leave." Sesshomaru dismissed her; bowing she stood and exited the room leaving him to his thoughts. Looking back down to the package before him lifting his hand he unfolded the rice paper from his haori but as he did so he noticed a slip of paper. Setting the haori on the ground Sesshomaru unfolded the paper and noticed it was another haiku from Kagome reading it quickly his eye brows came together slightly.

"_A thousand pardons_

_For the shirt upon your back_

_Which saved me much shame"_

Sesshomaru read aloud, it was a fine haiku but one that didn't need a reply and for that he was grateful. He was never really good at Haiku's he only had to learn to right them because it was expected of him; being the heir to the western lands. Letting out a sigh he folded the haiku several times and placed it on his shelf next to the other scrolls.

"You should have seen her! She is such a disgusting creature." Taree explained with a bout of malicious laughter.

"Yeah she was; scars every where! I'm surprised she's still alive!" Kaida added.

"Wow, I wish I could have gone." Riko whined softly as she fumbled with her sleeve.

"No man will ever want her with all those scars so there's nothing to worry about!" Nami commented.

"What's that suppose to mean Nami?" Taree asked her eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Uh…well…umm what I meant was uh." Nami fumbled with her words as she searched the ground below her.

"I believe she meant that Lord Sesshomaru would only want someone as perfect as himself for his chosen mate and that of course could only be you my lady." Miho appeased as she gave Taree a gentle smile. Having her ego stroked with Miho's words she smiled to herself.

"Yes of course you're right." Taree agreed as she smoothed her kimono. Nami let out a sigh, turning to Miho she mouthed her thanks but the Leopard demon only gave her a look that clearly told her to watch her tongue, feeling abashed the water demon blushed softly and lowered her head.

"I don't see what's so wrong with scars, doesn't that mean she is a great warrior?" Sakura asked softly, her forefinger placed at the corner of her lips as she thought.

"She might be a warrior but no man wants to have a woman who is as strong as himself." Kaida explained, as she gave Sakura an incredulous look.

"But Kagome isn't as strong as Sesshomaru, she is only human after all. So why wouldn't he want her?" she asked innocently.

"She's human that's why!" Nami declared.

"Is that why we have to be so mean to her?" Sakura wondered.

"She asked for it, the way she assaulted us the other night." Taree explained.

"I suppose, but we were mean to her as well. Always talking behind her back, its karma." The sparrow demon admitted softly as she affixed her eyes to the ground not wishing to displease her Lady too much.

"Don't worry Sakura, all will be well in the end." Miho replied trying to soothe away her worry.

"Your too gentle with her Miho, she'll never become stronger if you keep babying her." Nami advised

"Yeah, shouldn't you be trying to eat her? I mean you are a leopard and she's a sparrow." Kaida pointed out.

"You wouldn't do that Miho would you?" Sakura asked, her brown eyes wide, filling with tears.

"No, of course not Sakura. I would never." She reassured her friend. "Well, if you go by your logic then shouldn't you two be mortal enemies, you Nami being a water demon and Kaida being a fire demon?" Miho pointed out. Unsure, the two looked at each other and narrowed their eyes as the sized up the other. Then they shrugged it off.

"Naw, we're equal." Kaida admitted.

"Yeah, if we started fighting it would be a draw." Nami concluded.

"And thus you would gain nothing, same applies to us all." Miho replied.


	29. Freedom of Choice

Chapter 29 Freedom of Choice 

Rifling through her backpack Kagome pulled out her cd player, placing the headphones on her ears she pressed play then slipped it into her obi. Hearing the first cords of music being strung together she began tapping out the beat with her entire body. Before long she was rocking out playing air guitar and air drums all at the same time as she bounced about her room. Unbeknownst to herself she had an audience.

Silently Hotaru pulled open the screen door only to be met by the sight of Kagome thrashing about wildly. Timidly Hotaru took a step toward her calling out her name softly but she was given no reply. But as Kagome turned around she stopped immediately as she saw her giving her a worried look. Pulling off her headphones she fumbled with her obi until she pressed stop on the player. Giving Hotaru a smile she laughed nervously and began to scratch the back of her head.

"What can I say? I was bored." Kagome offered as an excuse, slightly she shrugged her shoulders as she pulled her CD player free and wound the wires around it and tossed it on top of her bag.

"Indeed." Hotaru agreed as she closed the screen shut behind her. Coming back into the room she sat down at the small table. Following her lead Kagome sat across from her.

"So what did he think?" Kagome asked as she pulled a blank piece of paper in front of her, longingly she looked at her bag wishing her pen was in her hand not buried in the depths of her backpack.

"He thought it was the most exquisite thing he has ever read. It even brought a tear to his eye." Hotaru informed her, the old foxes face completely impassive.

"Is he feeling well?" Kagome wondered as her face scrunched together in confusion. Hotaru began laughing.

"He's feeling fine. He was impassive as ever, there's no need to worry my lady." She confessed.

"You tricked me!" Kagome cried out as a smile spread across her lips.

"You make it too easy Lady Kagome!" Hotaru pointed out.

"Well that may be so, but I can be pretty tricky too!" Kagome admitted as she gave Hotaru a foxy grin.

"O?" the fox prompted.

"O yes, how else do you think I convinced Sesshomaru not to kill me that night all those years ago?" the Miko asked rhetorically.

"I can't even imagine; how did you manage that feat My Lady?" Hotaru inquired.

"O, you don't want to hear it, its such a long story." Kagome explained as she waved her hand dismissively.

"But we have all the time in the world." Hotaru informed her as she gave the human a true fox grin.

"You may have all the time in the world but as for I, I only have a quarter of all the time in millennium. And even less then that." Kagome mused as she tried to avoid it.

"Then its wonderful thing that your story wont be more then an hour at best." Hotaru pointed out as her tail swished softly against the tatami flooring. Cornered, how could she have ever out foxed a fox? It simply wasn't possible. Sighing softly Kagome got herself comfortable in her seat; leaning forward she rested her elbows on the table and gently cradled her chin with her hands. Giving a soft smirk she looked up into the foxes strange gray green eyes and began her tale.

_In the midst of the rubble that had once been a great war lords castle, sat a young Miko covered in blood. Numbly she sat on the ground starring at her blood soaked hand. Watching as her blood formed into droplets and slid down her wrist. The evil demonic aura, which had once belonged to the evil half demon Naraku, bled from the skies revealing a startling blue sky. The sun beat down on her, thawing her out; slowly her hand began to shake as the adrenaline leaked from her system. Alone she sat there, her quiver empty and her bow broken the string stained red with her blood._

_Off in a secluded corner a mountain of rubble began to shake and collapse in on it self, kicking up a large cloud of dust. As it settled back, there standing as magnificent as ever was the Taiyoukai himself. Surveying the scenery his eyes alighted to the form of the strange Miko who traveled with his half brother. As he studied her, he began to hear a strange sound that was undistinguishable between cries of sorrow and cries of laughter. Though as he approached her they stopped, looking down at her he noticed how her hands shook slightly. He watched as her blood formed together and slid down her wrist._

_Having not had a haircut in a very long time her bangs hung down covering her face. High up in the cloudless sky a hawk called out to its mate as it circle around them. Turning his golden eyes to the sky he watched it for a moment then returned his attention back to the Miko. Giving her a cursory glance he turned from her and began walking away into the sanctuary of the forest. But as he did so the soft sound of delicate footsteps on loose gravel filtered into his ears making him stop in his tracks. _

_Stiffly he turned around, fixing his follower with a steely glare but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring firmly at the ground; slowly she brought her head up, her bangs fell to either side of her face as her eyes affixed to his. The heat of gold and the frigidness of glacial water clashed together in torrents of tepid peace._

"_Is this the end?" Kagome asked softly, her voice resonating melancholy._

"_That is your choice." Sesshomaru replied, his voice resonating indifference._

_Still they stared at each other, seeing as she seemed to have finished he turned around once more, continuing on his path to the woods. Though as he continued, once more the sounds of footsteps followed him, so he let them follow him. It was her choice._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door cutting Kagome off in the middle of her story. Turning around in her seat Hotaru studied the screen, leaning to the side Kagome peered over the foxes shoulder to get a look at the door as well. Standing Hotaru went to the door and kneeled before it reaching for the door she opened it. Standing on the other side of the door was a very angry looking Jaken, his knuckles shown a pale green as they tightened around his staff. His eyes wide as he looked over Hotaru but as they landed on Kagome he glared at her to the best of his abilities, which were pathetic when compared to Sesshomaru's own, but since Kagome had never really seen Jaken glare before she found it rather disconcerting.

"You are to come with me immediately! This is not a request!" Jaken squeaked out then abruptly turned and left. Hotaru and Kagome looked at each other, their eyes wide and questioning, giving a quick shrug Kagome stood and left the room following the wake of the very peeved toad demon. Shortly after her departure Hotaru was there as well, following her as they made their way towards the royal wing. Unsure about the situation, Kagome began to feel extremely hot in all her kimonos; perspiration began to form on her palms and down the middle of her back. Gently she pulled at her obi trying to cool her self off just a bit.

As they came around the corner Kagome's eyes alighted to Sesshomaru's own doors and there they stayed staring intently. Everything else seemed to fall away from her peripheral vision as she focused solely ahead that she didn't notice when the toad demon stopped to stand before another set of doors. Continuing on her way Kagome came into contact with the two foot tall demon, effectively tripping over him and falling to the floor trying her best not to land on him which only enabled her to bruise her tailbone. Letting out a groan she pulled her legs to her side and rolled onto her knees, as she attempted to stand she swayed a bit from the weight of her kimono but managed to catch herself before she fell once more.

"Wretched human! Watch where you're going!" Jaken bit out sternly as he gave her another fierce scowl. Not sure how to respond she glared at him for a moment before turning her attention to the doors that they were standing before. Kagome quickly recognized the doors as Rins own, her scowl quickly left her features to be replaced with concern. Jaken slid the screens open only to reveal a darkened room that smelt stale and there was no sign of the exuberant girl who was loyal to her lord and obsessed with flowers. Unsure what to do Kagome looked to Jaken but he was looking inside the dark room, glancing up at Hotaru she questioned her silently but the fox demon only shrugged softly.

Taking in a deep breath Kagome entered into the room, shuffling her way in carefully so as not to step anything, she heard a loud sniffle and a small muffled cough which made her freeze, her heart began bounding in her chest. Taking a deep breath she chided herself for being so skittish, blinking a few times her eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light. Curiosity taking over Kagome went to Rins bed she called out to her softly but there was no respond. Taking a seat on the edge of her bed she gently shook her shoulder and called out her name once more, Rin groaned softly and turned away from her. Again there was a load sniffle; reaching forward Kagome placed the back over her hand on her forehead. Soft warmth invaded the coolness of her hand denoting the fact that the young human girl was only sick.

"How is she?" Jaken asked, appearing at Kagomes side. Surprised by his abrupt appearances she gave him a cursory glance before bringing her attention back to the sleeping girl.

"Fine, just sick. Why did you call me? You should have taken her to the healer." Kagome reprimanded him softly as she stood to leave.

"I called you here to heal her, you are a Miko aren't you?" Jaken asked rhetorically.

"Yes of course I am a Miko but I am here as a Lady not as a Miko. Why don't you call the healer that Sesshomaru has on staff just for these occasions and have her tend to Rin." Kagome offered as she stopped at the door, which remained open to let a little bit of light into the room.

"Rin is not to leave the royal wing! And the Healer is to heal demons not human girls!" Jaken squawked sharply, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the girl.

"I'm sure Aneko has studied something of the human physiology and would…"   
"Why would she want to waste her time healing pathetic humans like yourself?" Jaken cut her off abruptly. Kagome leveled him with a fierce glare.

"You are as frustrating as ever!" Kagome growled out. Jaken paid her no attention. Looking to the young girl asleep on the bed, letting out a soft sigh she turned to Hotaru who still stood just outside the door. "Hotaru could you please go back to my room and bring me back my yellow bag?"

"Yes, of course Lady Kagome I'll be back in a moment." Hotaru consented as she bowed and disappeared down the hallway once more.

"Jaken, go to the kitchen and fetch me a pitcher of water and a cup."

"Me?" squawked Jaken indignantly.

"No of course not, I was speaking to the other green toad demon standing right behind you." Kagome informed him, pointing behind him. Narrowing his eyes at her he moved his head slightly to the left in attempts to look behind himself. Still he looked at Kagome, she simply raised her eyebrows in response. Feeling more confident he looked behind himself but there was no one there. Turning back to the Miko he gapped at her in confusion. "Just go Jaken!" Kagome stated firmly as she pointed to the door. Feeling foolish he went out the door leaving her alone in the room with his charge.

Letting out a heavy sigh Taree sat staring out through the opened shoji screens into the snow-covered gardens. She watched as the clouds slowly rolled in, covering the skies with a thick gray blanket. The wind began blowing softly bringing with it the scent of rain and before too long the rain began to fall, gently at first but it continued becoming stronger and stronger. Behind her, her maids continued to talk amongst them selves whispering softly, adding to the under currents of sound. A shiver ran up her spine as the frigid breeze swept in through the gardens, instinctively she smelt the air. The subtle scent of rotten vegetation and hint of life filtered through her olfactory system denoting the imperceptible advancement of spring.

The chill settled deep within her bones causing goose bumps to rise on her skin, pulling her kimono tighter around herself she rose from her spot by the door and took a seat amongst her women.

"Sakura, close the door." Taree ordered as she made herself comfortable amongst the blankets and pillows scattered about the room.

"Y-yes My Lady." Sakura uttered softly as she placed her embroidering down, bowing softly she stood and shut the door, after accomplishing the task she demurely seated her self once more and continued her previous task.

"Why must winter be so cold?" Taree asked rhetorically as shivered for emphasis.

"I don't know but I wish it would just hurry up and get over with it." Kaida commented as she glowered at nothing in particular. Taree glared at the fire demon, not having wanted a comment on the matter. Feeling her intense gaze she looked at her lady and immediately brought her eyes to the flooring, quietly she mumbled an apology, which simply fell on deaf ears.

"I wonder if My Lord is as sick of winter as I," she prompted slyly. "Riko fetch me the table and my ink stone and brush."

"Yes My Lady." The raccoon bowed then stood and fetched her what she required, placing it before her she bowed once more then returned to her seat. "Hmm now what to write?" she asked rhetorically as she gazed about herself, a wry smile playing on her lips. "Aw I know." She said softly as she rolled her brush in the fresh ink. "I wonder of you," she began, Nami giggled softly. "On this night so cold with snow," Taree said slowly holding out each syllable as she said it. "Searching for your warmth." She finished with a smile. Setting her brush down she picked up the haiku and blew on the surface softly so as the hurry the drying process. Reading over again she nodded her head in approval. "I think that will do! Miho take this to our Lord." Taree stated as she folded the haiku and handed it to the Leopards awaiting hands.

"As you wish." Miho replied as she tucked the letter into her obi, sitting before the shoji screen she opened it, stepped over the threshold, sat once more and closed the screen. Rising to her feet once more she made her way down the corridor, sooner then she anticipated Miho was standing out side of the revered Taiyoukais' study. Stealing her resolve she seated herself and knocked on the door, there was a shuffle of paper then she heard his voice, as smooth as silk filter through her pointed ears.

"Enter."

Pulling open the door she did as he said and entered into his study, kneeling once more she closed the screen. Bowing she advanced, taking a seat across from his desk. Keeping her eyes down in respect she waited for him to speak first as was custom. After several moments her ears where once more granted to rare treat of hearing his voice.

"Speak."

"I have brought to you a letter from My Lady." Miho replied as she took the letter from her obi and placed it on his table.

"Is that all?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Leave."

"Yes My Lord." And with that she left his study to return back to her Lady.

After watching the leopard demon leave he eyed the letter critically, picking it up he turned it over this way and that. Placing it back onto the table he began unfolding it, her scent assaulted his noise making him pull back from the letter. Opening the letter the rest of the way his eyes scanned over the words, reading them as he went. He furrowed his brow as he studied the letter, letting out an inaudible sigh he pulled out a fresh piece of paper. Adding more water to his ink stone he saturated his brush, clearing his mind for a moment he closed his eyes and listened intently to the rain as it washed over his home. Opening his eyes languidly they drifted to the pristine paper, bringing the brush over he stained it, using the darkness to form his reply. Placing the brush down he moved his reply to the book shelf behind him, Sesshomaru laid it flat to dry, folding up the haiku from Lady Taree he added it too to his collection on the shelf.  
_"These women and their pathetic Haiku's will be the death of me."_ Sesshomaru thought off handedly as he continued with his prior work.


	30. Memories in the Rain

Chapter 30 

Memories in the Rain

_It had begun to rain, softly at first but the raindrops grew larger and began to fall harder. Along with it the wind began to blow making the rain into tiny daggers that drove unrelenting into her flesh making Kagome shield her eyes but she still followed Sesshomaru unsure of where to go. He hadn't stopped since they left the ruined castle, which had been three days ago. Fatigue had begun to over take her; she had run out of food long ago and had been dependant of catching fish and finding edible vegetation as she went. At times she would become angry with the Demon Lord but she knew she couldn't be, he had let her follow him… he didn't have to and he definitely was not her caretaker. _

_Her vision began to blur as she stumbled, rubbing her face she tried to waken herself but found it taxing, her vision became one again and as she searched for the Taiyoukai she couldn't find him. Taking a hesitant step forward she looked about herself frantically but only succeeded in making herself dizzy. Tripping over her feet she fell to the ground, she groaned softly, her stomach feeling as if it were eating itself. Unable to stand up she crawled slowly to the base of a near by tree, it mellowed the rain but it didn't matter she was still soaked to the bone._

"_I'm such a fool." Kagome moaned softly as she attempted to ignore her stomach, closing her eyes she leaned further into the rough bark of the tree wishing it were a bed. As she laid there the sound of hardened steel sliding over silk worked its way into her ear flipping a switch inside her brain. She'd heard that sound before it was familiar and yet it was queer, her sight was met by the shimmer of silver as the blade was placed at her throat, lifting her chin up slightly. Her eyes traveled up the sword, past the hilt and the hand that wielded it to the face of the Demon who was the only one strong enough to wield such a tainted sword. The jaki came off of it in waves, licking at her face like a cold fire, burning but not unbearably. _

"_Tell me why I shouldn't kill you." _

_It was a simple enough question; yet Kagome found it difficult to form the words to answer it. Sesshomaru was a patient man, but she didn't think he would wait forever._

"_It would be pointless to sully your sword with the blood of a human." Kagome offered._

"_It is nothing, my blade is easily cleaned, you would be with your friends once more, you would be with him."_

_Him? Who was "him"? O, he was him. _

"_No, I could never be with him, he would be with her. They'd be together in hell, as promised."_

"_You would not even be pleased in death."_

"_No, I'm afraid I'm not like most." She said with a half smile. Maneuvering his sword he gave her a small cut across her cheek effectively drawing blood, once again he placed Tokijin against her throat._

"_But you bleed like most."_

"_As do you." The blood dripped slowly down her face, it felt nice compared to the rain. Her hand had yet to heal all the way and yet she had another wound added to her collection. _

Again the story was interrupted as Jaken finally arrived along with a maid from the kitchen with a pitcher of water and teacup. Placing the tray on the low table she bowed to Kagome before leaving the room with out another weird. Hotaru had arrived long before Jaken so Kagome had decided to continue on with her tale while they waited but it seemed that they would have to wait even longer for it to be finally finished. Digging through her bag she grabbed her little first aid kit, pulling out some vitamin c tablets and some garlic tablets she poured some water and took the medication to the girl. It wasn't much but it would have to do, she really wasn't expecting to have to take care of a sick little girl.

"Rin." Kagome called softly. The girl moaned softly, her face scrunched up as she coughed roughly. "Rin, you need to wake up please." She turned away from her but it seemed as if she was awakening. "Come on Rin." Kagome encouraged as she shook her gently. She moaned softly as she awoke, her hand came up as she rubbed her face and she sniffled loudly as she attempted to breath through her nose, her eyes alighted to Kagome.

"Awe Kagome I don't feel so good." She whispered softly her voice rough and throaty.

"I know Rin, sit up and swallow these." Kagome told her as she held out the cup and pills. Doing as she was told Rin took the cup of water and the pills. "Now don't chew them, they taste horrible trust me. Just swallow." Looking at the pills her eyes widened.

"But they're so big!" she complained.  
"I know but do it any way." Swallowing hard she took each pill with a big gulp of water.  
"Will this make me better?" she asked, her eyes full of unsure.  
"Yeah, but it'll take time." Rin moaned at the prospect. Laughing softly Kagome placed her hand on her forehead, it was still warm but not as warm as before. The cold was probably nothing; it would pass over in a few days. Jaken was just too busy worrying about his own hide then anything else he was so stupid sometimes.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Rin asked as she rubbed the sleep from one of her eyes.  
"No not yet, I actually want you to go take a bath. Hotaru would you please take her to the baths?" Kagome asked as she turned to the fox.

"Of course my lady." She said with a bow. "Come along Lady Rin." Hotaru said with a smile. Nodding her head she pulled the blankets free from her as she got out of bed.  
"No she can't go! Are you mad! She'll become even more sick!" Jaken squawked.

"No she wont Jaken, she'll be fine." Kagome informed him. "Here take this." Kagome gave them a clean yukata. "The steam will help clear up your nose." And with that Hotaru bowed and left Kagome and Jaken to their own devises.

Having been unable to refocus on his tasks at hand Sesshomaru departed his study to take a bath in hopes of clearing his head. As he finished redressing he reached out to open the shoji screen only have it open for him. Looking down he was met by the fox demon Hotaru, turning his attention to the approaching human whom he expected to see but it was none other then his ward Rin. Upon seeing him her face light up, and a large smile broke across her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she proclaimed happily as she bowed before him, taking several steps back she gave him the room he needed to leave. Studying his ward he noticed the puffiness of her eyes and the red of her nose, along with how her voice sounded stifled as she talked.

"Where is Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked to Hotaru. She bowed softly as she formed her words to reply but Rin beat her to it.

"I'm sure you can find her in my room. Kagome's going to cure me." Rin explained. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow as if to reprimand her but she quickly realized her folly and rectified it. "Lady Kagome."

"By having you bath?" He inquired.

"She said the steam would help clear my nose."

"And what of your wet hair?" Rin opened her mouth like she was about to respond but she promptly closed it and shrugged her shoulders.

"I am only doing as my Lady wishes." Hotaru announced. "If you have other intentions I'm sure Lady Kagome would understand."

"_I'm sure she would." _ Sesshomaru thought sarcastically. "You may do as you were instructed."

"Yes my Lord." Hotaru said with a bow. "Come along Lady Rin." Hotaru muttered as she pushed the girl gently into the baths and closed the doors behind them. Turning away from the baths Sesshomaru continued down the hallways toward the royal wing, his damp hair clinging to his haori. Though it quickly tried and even before he reached his wards room it was once against as pristine as ever. As he came upon the room a maid was in the process of leaving said room caring a dirty futon and right behind her was another maid caring the bedding linen. They both bowed respectfully to him before they turned and scurried back down the hallway. Upon entering the room he saw two more maids making his wards bed, searching the room he found Kagome standing off to the side watching as they quickly finished the bed.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly as she smiled at them, they bowed to her then left the room bowing to Sesshomaru as well but that went unnoticed by the Miko as she began cleaning up the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squawked as he fell to the ground bowing before his master but he paid the toad demon no attention as he watched Kagome drop a ball of paper from her hands. Turning around she looked up at him a smile on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She stated simply as she bowed softly to him.

"Lady Kagome." He replied in greeting.  
"What brings you here, if I may ask?" Kagome asked softly.

"It has come to my attention that you are now Rin's nurse maid." Sesshomaru commented as his attention shifted from Kagome to Jaken. Jakens bulbous eyes grew larger as he realized he had been caught, unable to form the words he began prostrating himself before his Lord. "Was it not apparent to you that Kagome is a Lady." Sesshomaru asked.

"Y-yes it was My Lord." Jaken sputtered.

"Did you think Aneko incapable of handling this?" he asked in a condescending way that both Kagome and Jaken were quite familiar with.

"N-no it was that you had told me Rin was to remain in the Royal wing." Jaken explained.

"Did you think Aneko was unable to come to the Royal Wing?" Kagome watched silently as Sesshomaru put Jaken through the ringer, her caring nature took over though and she could no longer stand by and watch him fumble.

"Sesshomaru its ok, I'm always happy to help." Kagome offered bringing his attention to herself, Jaken let out a soft sigh. Sesshomaru stiffened as he heard his name spoken without its honorary title, she simply took to many liberties with him and he found it disconcerting at some points.

"Whether you find it appealing to be used is not the point of this discussion." Sesshomaru bit out as he refrained from turning towards the now fuming Miko. He always did that! He just always had to do that! Why did he have to construe everything she said into something negative? He was such an infuriating creature with his biting words and his cold nonchalance. Kagome began fuming as her thoughts sped past her all directed towards the bane of her existence with his iridescent silver hair that she wanted to run her fingers through and his sultry voice that sent shivers up her spine when it wasn't coated in a thousand layers of poisonous ice. How she loved to hate him and hated to love him.

As she lost herself in her tantrum she didn't notice that along with her rising temper her Miko powers had followed suite until a piece of crumpled paper came flying at her, hitting her square in the face. The ploy had worked and she found herself dumbfounded looking down at the piece of paper curiously she picked it up and began to exam it. Feeling Sesshomaru's intent gaze she turned to look at him, her previous ranting gone from her mind.

"What is it that you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome asked perplexed.

"This is not the time nor the place to be dabbling with your Miko powers. You are in a domain filled of youkai do not tempt fate." Sesshomaru reprimanded sternly as his eyes narrowed at her. _"You already do that far too often." _ He thought to himself as he turned and left feeling completely and entirely exhausted. Kagome watched as he left, she bit her lip softly as she flexed her hand. _"I don't even remember calling them to me." _she thought absently.

"Stupid girl." Jaken grumbled. Hearing his comment she ripped her eyes from the door to glower at him, her previous ire returning in full. Clenching the wad of paper tightly she threw it at the small toad demon hitting him in the temple making him squawk loudly. The little toad demon squawked so much that Kagome was beginning to wonder if he was possibly half bird but before she could fully indulge in the thought she could her soft laughter and the padding of feet.

"Feeling better?" Kagome asked as they entered into the room.

"Yes, the steam worked just like you said!" Rin declared happily.

"I'm glad." Kagome said with a smile. "Now I want you to get into bed, I had some maids come by to give you a fresh one."

"Wow." Rin said in awe as she crawled into her clean bed.

"Here drink this. It doesn't taste very good but it helps." Kagome offered as she handed her a small cup filled with red juice.

"What is it?" asked Rin hesitantly as she smelled it.

"Its called Nyquil."

"What'll it do?"

"It helps you sleep."  
"O."

"Don't worry just drink it." And Rin did just as she said. As the vile liquid touched her tongue her face scrunched up as she shook her head in the negative as she swallowed, it burned as it coated her throat. "Now drink this, its water it'll help with the taste." Grabbing it she quickly drank everything from the cup and demanded another, Kagome quickly obliged with a small smile of understanding on her face.

"Bleh, it tastes terrible!" Rin announced loudly.

"Yeah I know."

"Why do they have such terrible tasting things?"

"I don't know they just do." Kagome shrugged. "Now go to sleep." Rin gave a nod and crawled into her bed. Hotaru was already waiting for her in the hallway, looking around she noticed that Jaken had already left long ago. Grabbing her backpack she left the room and continued down the hallway Hotaru following diligently behind her.

The day had carried on rather swiftly and by the time Kagome and Hotaru had returned to her rooms which was quite some time after leaving Rin for they had stopped at the dinning hall to eat an early dinner. That the sun had already set and it was only the twilight hours before night fully set in when they arrived. Having found her trusty pen Kagome seated herself at the low table and began to doodle on a scrap piece of paper, her pack sat at the edge of the table glowing happily from the fire in the brazier. Taking a seat across from her Hotaru watched as she doodled for a moment but she quickly became bored with it.

"Kagome-sama." Hotaru prompted.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked as she continued with her work.

"Why don't you tell me the rest of your story."  
"O, um alright." Kagome begun but fell silent, her brows furrowed together as she thought it over.

"Uh, where did I leave off?" she asked as she looked up at the fox.  
"Lord Sesshomaru had Tokijin drawn at your throat." She supplied.

"O yes, Ok…"

_"As do you." The blood dripped slowly down her face, it felt nice compared to the rain. Her hand had yet to heal all the way and yet she had another wound added to her collection. A moment of silence passed between them and Kagome was sure that he was going to kill her. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, she gave a small chuckle, and leaning her head back against the tree she looked straight into his eyes. As she stared into his searing golden eyes he stared right back, she wondering fleetingly of what he saw for his eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly from their usual frigid indifference but perhaps it was only the rain… it always seemed to be able to soften the sharp edges of the world and change its vibrant colors to softer shades of gray._

"_You still haven't answered me." Sesshomaru pointed out, his voice seemed louder then it needed to be._

"_What haven't I answered?" Kagome wondered._

"_Tell me why I shouldn't kill you." He reinstated his sword drew closer to her throat making it difficult to swallow._

"_Because I am the only one who will remember." She stated; her head began to swim as her eyes went out of focus again._

"_Remember what?" he asked, his voice softer then it was before but still as cold and indifferent._

"_The end." She whispered softly as her eyes drew together and she fell over into the mud._

"Alright so it wasn't exactly tricky per say but nonetheless I still managed to keep my life and personally in the end I think that's all that matters!" Kagome stated smugly as she rubbed her chin methodically.

"Hmm I see, well that is true at least you kept your head." Hotaru agreed. "So Lady Kagome, do tell me, what did happen that day when you defeated Naraku." She inquired, for she was curious on the matter as was a fox's way.

"Only Sesshomaru and I know what happened that day, and personally I would like to keep it that way. If you truly wish to know you will have to ask him." Kagome offered as she rose from her seat. "Now if you'd excuse my its been a tiring day I'm going to sleep, Night Hotaru." She said with a smile then disappeared behind her screen and changed into her Yukata then went to bed. Hotaru remained seated at the low table; a frown marred her features as she thought over her lady's words. It was thoughtless and cruel of her to have asked Kagome to relive that terrible day. She had lost everything in one fell swoop, the young Lord Inuyasha and her other companions, they were her friends, her family, well at least the family she knew about and they were all gone, dead. Hotaru couldn't even begin to imagine the devastating effect that would have on her if everything she loved and cared about were to die before her very eyes. Standing she walked to the lantern and blew out the flame. Darkness consumed all.


	31. Crude Sunlight

Chapter 31 

Crude Sunlight

"Well he doesn't give anything away." Said an old husky, masculine voice, with a hint of laughter.

"He never gives anything away." Bite out a women's voice from amongst the shadows, eyes flashed violet as crude sunlight slipped through a gap in the shades.

"Would you get away from there!" she growled as she turned cold eyes to her skittish servant.

"Yes My Lady, I'm sorry." She apologized softly as her stance stiffened, her eyes down cast.

"He is nothing like his father." Stated another woman, her voice soft yet steady.

"No, Sesshomaru is far too cold and cunning to be anything like his father." Replied the first women as she paced quietly about the room.

"The Hanyou was more like his father." Stated the old man as he coughed sharply behind his hand.

"He is more like his mother." The first women stated as she glared at the old man. "Weak." She spit the word out as if it were poison.

"How so? He defeated Naraku!" the second women defended, her hair glittered gold as crude sunlight passed by its constraints once more.

"Is that to be praised?" the one with violet eyes asked sharply.

"Yes, I believe it is to be." Interjected the old man, his eyes reflected unseeing grey blue as crude sunlight played across his ancient features.

"And what of the Miko? She helped slay Naraku as well." Asked a deep masculine voice that reflected youth. Again crude sunlight escaped into the room and flashed through his raven black hair.

"Yes the Miko too, that is why we will not kill her." the old man answered with a nod of his head. Crude sunlight flashed across razor sharp fangs as the younger man smiled wickedly.

"What is it with your incessant fidgeting!" the first women demanded her voice brutally harsh against all of their ears, making the servant flinch as if she had been struck.

"I'm sorry My Lady I simply feel the Lord Sesshomaru approaching and I simply wish you not to be caught." The servant explained. She narrowed her eyes dangerously low at the girl but was swiftly cut off.

"I feel the Young Lord approach as well it would be for the best if you left now. This meeting is adjourned." The blind youkai gave another sharp cough behind his hand then turned and left. Turning her violet eyes to her servant she gave the girl a swift glare then turned to leave.

"Come." She bit out harshly and the girl complied.

"Have you given my question more consideration Nariko?" asked the youkai with raven black hair, which effectively stopped the golden haired demon. She turned to him partially; she flexed her fingers on her left hand effectively drawing his attention there. Dropping her hand his eyes reverted back to her own, she then leveled him with a flat look then turned sharply on her heels and disappeared into the shadows. Glaring at her fleeting form he, then too, took his leave.

He stared blankly at his desk; his hand lay docile on another letter from another warlord congratulating him on his bride to be. Sesshomaru was not amused. Lady Taree was to be the death of him and he knew it. Women like her were nothing but troublesome whores. Blinking he came back to reality. Flexing his hand, he dragged his claws along the wood of his desk as he brought it to his side. Standing languidly he ran his hand through his hair and proceeded out the door. The morning light spilt into the hallway through the paper-thin walls, but just beyond the screens the wind blew fiercely picking up chunks of ice and snow and flinging them at the outer wooden doors.

As Sesshomaru made his way down the corridor the soft scent of cherry blossoms wound its way around him sending a flood of recollections through out himself. Turning in the direction of the disturbance he found himself standing outside a set of ornate solid cedar doors that had a carving of a large dog demon transformed in its primal state rearing up on its hand legs. Staring at the door sternly he pushed the doors open, the hinges groaned softly as they opened for their lord. The hallway was lit dimly and the light from the hallway before seemed not even brave enough to enter into the mysteriously uninhabited portion of the estate. Still the scent of cherry blossoms filtered in through his olfactory system, with his curiosity perked and nothing better to do he continued down the hallway. His demonic heritage gave him acute enough senses that he didn't need any assistance with light.

Continuing down the hallway he gave a cursory glance at a shoji screen that was decorated with a mountain in the midst of a winter night and there hanging high above in a cloudless sky was the same moon that adorned his forehead. Golden hair brought his attention down the hallway; the scent of fresh summer rain and electricity over powered the scent of cherry blossoms. Turning his attention away from the lost scent he focused on the new comer before him who had stopped and bowed deeply to him.

"What are you doing here Nariko?" Sesshomaru asked his voice hard.

"I believed I had smelt a rat My Lord." Nariko informed him. Narrowing his eyes at her he studied her closely but found no reason to doubt her.

"Leave." He ordered and she did just that. Staring off into the darkened hallways Sesshomaru let out an almost inaudible sigh then turned and left the hallway once more, shutting the doors in his wake.

"A reply so soon! I can't believe it!" Lady Taree explained as she held the message from Sesshomaru tightly in her hand.

"Well open it!" Riko said giddily as she bounced slightly with excitement. Taree gave the raccoon demon a stern glare, which quickly ceased her actions making her hang her head slight. Smiling smugly to herself, Taree placed a lock of her hair behind her ear then began opening the letter with exaggerated care. Clearing her throat she then read what was written to herself. The others watched intently as her face fell and her eyes grew wide, her lip curled in a snarl as her eyes then narrowed dangerously.

"What the _HELL _is that suppose to mean?" she demanded.

"What does it say My Lady?" Miho asked calmly. Turning her glare to the Leopard demon she sized her up then handed her the letter as she turned her head away haughtily. Reading over the paper to herself quickly she felt a small tug pull at the corner of her lips in a smirk but she made sure to keep her express impassive taking a breath she read aloud. "Lord Sesshomaru writes:

"Searching for my warmth  
There is nothing to wonder  
I am made of ice."

Miho then refolded the letter and set it down on the low table.

"O how terrible!" Sakura sympathized.

"I knew Sesshomaru-Sama was cold but that's just frigid." Nami commented as she looked intently at the ground.

"Maybe you'll just have to thaw him out a little My Lady." Kaede commented as she produced a small flame in the palm of her hand for emphasis then she closed her hand extinguishing the flame.

"That does seem rather tempting doesn't it?" Lady Taree asked rhetorically as a mischievous smile took over her features.

"O it's so cold!" Kagome announced through clenched teeth. The wind blew hard at that moment making the screens rattle and Kagome flinched away slightly.

"We're coming up on the end of winter so it's going to be extremely cold for a while." Hotaru explained.

"Yeah and windy too!" Kagome added as a large chunk of ice fell off the roof and landed out side their door. The room was filled with silence as Kagome sat beside the brazier trying to keep as warm as possible. "Bored, bored, bored." She complained softly as she rubbed her hands together trying to banish the cold from them. "So has Rin gotten any better?? I know it's been a while since we've seen her last."

"Yes Lady Rin is doing much better. She's already back to pestering Jaken." Hotaru informed her as she continued mending a kimono, which Kagome had ripped a few days ago.

"That's good." Kagome said with a yawn. "So what is there to do around here other then bathe eat and get into trouble?" she asked as she inspected her nails languidly.

"Domestic duties and training." Hotaru suggested as she knoted the string and cut it before placing the needle back onto the low table. "Finished." She stated happily with a smile.

"O wonderful Hotaru! I'm glad you could fix it I really didn't want to hear Sesshomaru complain about me ruining his property." She replied smiling as well.

"My Lord is protective of what is his." Hotaru stated as she gave Kagome a foxy grin giving her the distinct feeling that she wasn't speaking solely of inanimate objects. Not wanting to seem effected by her words Kagome ignored them, choosing to focus more on her numb fingers and toes. Another gust of wind ravaged the house flinging chunks of snow/ice at the house making the young Miko flinch.

"How much longer do you think till this storm passes?" Kagome asked as she made her away from the brazier to the low table with Hotaru.

"I'm not sure My Lady no longer then a week I presume." Hotaru offered as she folded up the kimono and placed it inside its bamboo box.

"That sucks." Kagome commented off hand.

"Excuse me?" Hotaru asked.

"O um that's not good." Kagome corrected.  
"It is natural. It happens every year." Hotaru explained.

"I see." Kagome mused.

The wind continued to blow through out the day, the clouds rode in on them covering the sky. Along with it the sun began to set casting the land into darkness for the night, as the last rays of sun fell beyond the mountain the wind simmered down to small gust but other then that everything was silent. The day had carried on in a leisurely pass, Kagome had some how managed through out the day but as she lay to sleep with Hotaru at her side for warmth she found she couldn't. Her mind just wouldn't shut off and it seemed every time she closed her eyes she saw Inuyasha giving her a smirk over his shoulder as he offered his back to her or Shippo and Sango together with her in a hot spring playing around.

Tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes; frustrated she sat up and hastily whipped them away, pulling the blankets away from her, she stood. Placing the blankets back she grabbed several kimonos and placed them around herself, grabbing her Shakuhachi she made her way silently across the room. Her heart began pounding making her blood rush; she could hear it as it passed through her ears. Looking over her shoulder she glanced towards her personal screen knowing Hotaru was on the other side she waited for any sign of motion but there was known. Fitting the Shakuhachi inside her obi she pulled ever so carefully at the shoji screen, it slid silently across its track letting Kagome slip through unnoticed. Shutting it she looked up and down the hallway, noticing that it was empty she headed up the corridor keeping exceptionally silent as she passed Lady Tarees door.

Finally making it outside she let out all the breath in which she had been holding. As a violent gust of wind blew past her Kagome wrapped her kimonos around herself tighter and continued up the veranda. After several minutes of biting wind Kagome finally made it to the secluded pavilion which she favored most of all. Shutting two of the screens she blocked out the most of the wind. Running her hands through her hair she brought it back into some semblance of control, sitting down she leaned up against the main beam between the screens. The wood groaned slightly against her wait but held her, pulling the Shakuhachi from her obi she wetted her lips and began playing.

As she continued to play she could feel the jaki that normally swam around the estate begin to focus more intently on her location. She felt his spiritual pressure begin to way down on her shoulders, rolling them gently she breathed out softly letting the weight fall around her comfortably. She heard him step on the pavilion with her but she didn't stop playing until she finally came to the end of a song which she had made up. Placing the Shakuhachi in her lap she looked up to Sesshomaru and gave him a soft smile before turning her attention to the garden in front of her.

"Where is Hotaru" Sesshomaru asked.

"Asleep." Kagome informed, glancing out at him through the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomarus hair flutter about him on the wind.

"Do you find that wise?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"As much as you want it to seem that I'm in danger I know that I am not." Kagome replied with a smirk as she turned to look up at him, his eyes glowed softly in the nonexistent light. Stepping further into the pavilion the wind stopped playing with his hair and it settled along his back ever strand in its place. He was perfection.

"What makes you so sure you are not in danger?" Sesshomaru wondered.  
"The only current threat to me is the cold." Kagome explained with a slight smirk to her lips.

"I could kill you." Sesshomaru retorted as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You could." Kagome agreed. "But doing so is another matter entirely." She stood and took a step towards him almost as if to tempt him to do such a thing.

"There is no point not even death could satisfy you." Sesshomaru reminded as he took a step closer as well.

"Are you insinuating that you are only here to satisfy me?" Kagome asked as she walked around him as if she were inspecting a specimen.

"And if I am?" Sesshomaru inquired as he watched her walk around him. Coming back around she stopped to face him.

"Then I must insist _you_ are the fool." Kagome informed; her face as set in stone as his own. At this Sesshomaru smirked, it wasn't often that someone called him a fool and maybe she was right, maybe he was a fool.

"What makes you think I am that one who is a fool?" Sesshomaru asked as he took his turn inspecting her.

"Because women are never satisfied with what they have." Kagome explained as she watched him walk around her. Coming back around he stopped to face her; they were closer this time only a foot away.

"What makes you so sure you have me?" Sesshomaru pondered. He was so close Kagome could feel his warmth radiating off to her and she clung to it like a moth to a flame but she would not let it consume her, she could not let it consume her.

"You are here are you not?" Kagome asked rhetorically as she looked over his body, though he was wearing his normal attire she knew the entire landscape of his body. They had never had sex together before but that didn't mean she didn't know his body and vice versa. Her eyes landed upon his lips and as she watched them she licked her own then her eyes alighted to his own. Kagome immediately noticed the intense heat that glowered through out his amber eyes as he watched her watching him, her breath caught softly as she waited for his words.

"I am always here." He said his voice just about a whisper as he took a half step closer to her.

"If you are always here then why must I always be waiting?" She asked her voice so soft it was almost as if the wind itself were speaking, she too took a half step closer closing the distance between them completely involuntarily she licked her lips. Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch as her velvet soft tongue alit across her pale rose lips and he found he wanted to taste her again if not for the last time.

"You are always waiting because you are never patient." Sesshomaru answered as he bent down ever so and claimed her lips in a feather light kiss. Both wanted it. Both yearned for it. But as was fate at that particular, tantalizing moment an extraordinarily strong burst of wind cut through the courtyard picking up snow-ice and hurling it at the shoji screen ripping it in several places allowing the wind to cut through. Reflexively Kagome flinched away from the shoji screen, which had been behind her to take refuge behind Sesshomaru who simply turned with her so that his back was to the screens as he continued to watch her. Their hair mingled together as the wind curled around them, the biting cold pierced straight through Kagome making her shiver. Lifting up her head from her hands her eyes traveled up Sesshomarus Haori, then stopped just at his collar when she caught sight of something pure black. As realization dawned on her Kagome couldn't help but reach up to touch it, the first physical contact between them. As her fingers alighted across the smooth surface of the stone Sesshomarus own clawed hand quickly grasped hers making her eyes immediately go to his own.

"You're still wearing it." Kagome said in awe, her eyes wide as she looked up at him.

"I've never taken it off." Sesshomaru confessed; his eyes roamed over her own collar finding just a loop of thread exposed from under the many fold of her kimonos. Letting go of her hand he pulled at the cloth chain until the stone was free from its silken confines and resting in the palm of his hand. "I see that you still wear yours."

"Always." Kagome claimed as she watched his eyes go from her throat to her own. There was another lull of silence between making Kagomes heart skip at the thought of another kiss but as they drew near to each other her hand tightened around the Shakuhachi which had previously gone forgotten within her small grasp. Feeling the smooth surface she quickly found herself and took a step back from him, confusion flitted across his features but it was quickly covered over with his impassive mask. Their hair detached from its entanglement as the distance between them widened. Bowing Kagome gave him a soft wistful smile before leaving the pavilion and disappearing back up the veranda. Sesshomaru watched as she disappeared from his sight, pulling the shoji screens open he moved them back to there proper place so they wouldn't be any more destroyed by the wind then they already were. Looking off to the small plum tree that had been planted by the pavilion nearly a century ago Sesshomaru noticed the smallest bud sprouting on one of the branches. Giving it a stern glare he gave a small but quick flick of his wrist there was a streak of florescent green and a small crack and the bud turned to ashes to be carried away by the wind.


	32. After All

Chapter 32 

After All

Looking over her shoulder she gave the pavilion a cursory glance before turning around the corner continuing up the veranda she snuck back into the corridors and made her way back to her room with Hotaru. Taking a deep breath she slide the shoji screen open as silently as possible then snuck back in and closed it behind her. Placing the Shakuhachi back in its spot Kagome took off her extra layers of kimono and crawled back into her spot next to Hotaru. Pulling the blanket over her once more she let out her breath slowly glad that the Fox demon hadn't awoken but she wasn't that lucky.

"Where have you been Kagome-sama?" She asked, her voice accusing like that of a mothers, which made Kagome curl away from the fox and into herself.

"Bathroom." Kagome lied softly as she pulled the blankets tighter around herself.

"Humans make terrible liars." Hotaru stated plainly, at this Kagome swallowed hard.

"I couldn't sleep so I went out to the pavilion." Kagome restated, it was the truth; maybe not every detail but non-the-less it was the truth.

"With Lord Sesshomaru." Hotaru said her voice void of all emotion, which made Kagome tense up considerably.

"Yes with Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome agreed.

"You two are more of a fool then I had given either of you credit for." Hotaru admitted, her voice low and full of disappointment.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked her eyebrows coming together in uncertainty.

"Lord Sesshomaru is to be wed soon! If Lady Taree or any of her minions had seen you she could have ordered for your swift death or dueled you for the right to be Sesshomaru-Sama's bride and there would be nothing that any one could do about it." Hotaru informed her, her words cold and frank.

"But we didn't do anything." Kagome rebutted even as she felt his lips on her own.

"That doesn't matter Kagome-Sama. You are human, a minority. No one would listen and no one would care." Hotaru bit out, trying to imply the gravity of the situation.

"You would listen. You would care, wouldn't you?" Kagome asked her voice soft and low.

"What could a maid do?" She asked sternly.

"Nothing." Kagome answered her voice just a whisper.

"Nothing." Hotaru repeated in confirmation then they fell into silence then into slumber.

It was the lightning demon Nariko's turn for guard duty, as she approached the back pavilion two sets of voice drifted to her all to sensitive ears in between the gusts of wind. Believing it to be the servant and a guardsman, whom she had encountered, many a times before, she rounded the corner but as the pavilion came into view she quickly disappeared back behind the corner. Gathering her hair that had been flailing carelessly about in the wind she quickly tied it into a knot on the back of her head using a dagger pin to keep it in place. Peaking around the corner she looked back to the pavilion just to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her and they weren't. She saw her Lord Sesshomaru and the Lady Miko Kagome standing excruciatingly close to one another and yet they still remained from touching one another almost as if they would burn each other. She watched as the Miko grabbed something around his neck and his hand instinctively went to hers there were a few words spoken by the Miko but she could not hear them.

Her Lords' hand then went to the Mikos neck and plucked something from under her kimono, more words were said but the wind howled loudly in her ears preventing her from hearing anything. At that point they stopped talking and stared at one another, Nariko's eyes narrowed as she watched them lean closer to one another as if to kiss. She watched desperately praying to any god that would listen that they would not and when she saw the human pull away and bow before scurrying she let out the breath, which she had kept in her breast. Letting her shoulders relax she watched her Lord watch the young Miko leave then as his attention turned he seemed to be staring straight at her, not wishing to be scene she quickly whipped back around the corner. She stared intently at the withering plum tree before her with her ears fixated intently on her Lord in case he had spotted her. The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise as she felt his demon energy build then there was a flash then a loud crack. If Nariko hadn't already been looking in that the direction already she would have missed it completely.

"The first plum blossom sprout." She said to herself softly looking back around the corner she saw that he was no longer there. "Apparently blood is thicker then water." Nariko commented to herself as she turned and proceeded back the way she had come. For she knew that with the first plum blossoms came the departure of the Miko.

As night continued the wind died away as the first rays of sun peaked over the horizon and began to break through the depths of night making the creatures of darkness scamper away to sleep the day away. Even though it was still the midst of winter the early tidings of spring had pulled the smaller diurnal animals from their slumber. The majority of the inhabitants remained asleep except for the few restless souls that wandered about. A few guards dozed off slightly as they waited the changing of the guard that was due to rotate at any moment. A group of warblers chirped softly shattering the silence of night before they disappeared once more into the forest. As the sun rose higher into the sky the lingering clouds glowed a soft reddish pink as they floated gently on the wind. The first of the maids began to awaken as they started their duties for another day. The wind once more began to pick up as it swirled through the gardens joining the normal activities of the day.

Lady Taree awoke an hour later then she normally did but as she sat up a sweet and satisfied smile crept across her ruby lips. Looking about her room she noticed her women were relaxing amongst the pillows and blankets talking quietly as they entertained themselves with games and other antics. Glancing up from watching Kaida and Nami play Go she noticed her lady.

"Good morning My Lady!" Riko the raccoon demon called softly as she bowed, the others followed suit quickly not wanting to be reprimanded. When their eyes noticed the smile upon her lips they all became weary for that usually did not bode well for them.

"I have had a most splendor dream." Lady Taree cooed softly as she rose from her bed and walked over to Nami and Kaida to study their game.

"What did it entail?" Miho asked gently as her crystal blue eyes followed her Lady's willowy figure, she wasn't interested in hearing about her dream but she knew the question had to be asked.

"The sweet future." Taree answered as she turned to the faithful leopard cat and gave her a brilliant smile. "Come, dress me. I must go see My Lord as soon as possible." Taree demanded as she clapped her hands softly. With that the woman stood and began pulling Kimono after Kimono to dress their lady in, she was going to look absolutely exquisite and they were going to make sure of it.

Sesshomaru hardly had enough time from when he had entered his study to sit down and attempt to make himself comfortable when the slapping of webbed feet accompanied by another reached his sensitive ears. Scenting the air, honey suckles invaded his olfactory system making him snort in distaste. Letting out an inaudible sigh Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose as he waited for the knock at his door. Several moments passed and without disappointment there came a gentle but hard knock at his door. Dropping his hand to his side he replaced his icy mask and looked to the door nonchalantly.

"Enter." Sesshomaru called out indifferently. The shoji screen rolled open to reveal Jaken sitting there, his face etched in a scowl but he did not move to enter or to look at his lord. Without a moment to waste Lady Taree walked through the open door way and sauntered her way into the room and promptly took a seat from across her Lord. With that the shoji screen rolled shut once more, Sesshomaru was some what glad that Jaken had remained outside he didn't want to have to hear Taree complain anymore then he had to.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Lady Taree greeted as she prostrated herself before him as eloquently as any Geisha.

"Lady Taree." Sesshomaru returned as he bowed his head gently. "To what do I owe the occasion?" he asked simply as he tried not to gag on the overwhelming scent of her perfume.

"It has been so long since we have seen each other. I was beginning to worry that you had forgotten about me My Lord." Taree replied trying to make her self look as sweet and innocent as she possibly could.

"I have more pressing matters then to see to your entertainment." Sesshomaru informed her, clearly not affected by her childish antics. Tarees' brow furrowed slightly, obviously the conversation was not going how she had planned it to.

"Of course! How thoughtless of me." Taree stated softly as she bowed her head gently. They fell into a weighted silence which made Taree fidget slightly she needed to think of something to say but she didn't know what to say, she had to be witty, cunning but yet everything eluded her.

"If that is all, I have much pressing matters to attend to." Sesshomaru stated firmly bringing the woman's attention back to him self. A scowl crossed her face but quickly fell away, she was caught and could do nothing more then excuse herself.

"Of course," She repeated. "Lord Sesshomaru." She reinstated as she bowed before.

"Lady Taree." Sesshomaru replied as he too bowed and with that she stood and walked to the door, which opened for her and then closed promptly behind her. Rubbing his temple slightly Sesshomaru continued on with his paperwork as was the demand for one in such a high position as he.

Waking earlier then the old fox Kagome seated herself at the low table; clearing a space for herself she quickly and quietly pulled out parchment and ink and quickly formed a haiku commemorating the passing night. Finishing the haiku she let it dry before quickly folding it and placing a small waxen seal over the fold. Standing she looked over to the old fox and seeing that she was still asleep Kagome decided to leave her be. Going to the shoji screen she opted to find another servant to send the letter to Sesshomaru or deliver it herself, for she was a very capable Miko, when she was just about to pull the screen open a nearly inaudible sound entered her ear making her hand freeze.

As she continued to listen the sound of footsteps filtered into her ears like pounding drums with her heightened sensitivity from being asleep for it always seemed like everything was a billion times louder after one had awoken, even their own breathing. Kagome quickly deciphered that the steps were that of Jaken and one of the ladies from the adjacent rooms, which was most likely Taree. She listened diligently as a shoji screen slid open and then shut once more then the soft padding of webbed feet was the only thing heard as it steadily drifted away. Seeing this as her opportunity Kagome glanced over her shoulder at her own personal screen where, behind that, Hotaru lay asleep. Biting her lip in uncertainty Kagome glanced back at the shoji screen in front of her and fading footsteps of the little toad demon and quickly made up her mind. Opening the screen ever so slightly she slipped out into the hallway and made her way away from her rooms and toward the squawking frog demon of doom so aptly named Jaken.

Jaken was about to return to his previous duties, before he was so rudely interrupted by one of Lady Tarees servants asking him to escort their Lady to see Lord Sesshomaru. Grudgingly he complied for he couldn't very well deny some one who was unmistakably higher in rank then himself. Following the frail sparrow demon he was taken back to the women's room, once reaching the doors she told him to wait outside for her ladyship to immerge and he did just that. After several moments the shoji screens rolled open, glancing up at Lady Taree quickly Jaken had to hold back a fit of laughter. Not that Lady Taree was making any funny faces it was simply at how extravagant she had made herself, in what only Jaken could assume as sad attempts to make his Lord find her more desirable. Which Jaken knew for a fact would not win his Great and Fierce Lord over for he preferred simplicity to extravagance.

Standing Jaken lead her to his lords study with out incident, once they were there he slide open the door for her and shut it behind her. Not wishing for a reoccurrence of last time he decided to remain outside. There were few words exchanged from inside the small room and before not to long he heard the approach of tiny feet and once more he opened the door for her to exit. If the look on her face was anything to go by it seemed as if it hadn't gone as well as the Lady of the Eastern Lands had wished which only made Jaken want to laugh harder but of course he maintained his composure. Dutifully he lead her back to her rooms and left which brought him to the point of him returning back to his station but it seemed fate had other plans for him.

The soft padding of quickly moving feet penetrated Jakens ears making him fear that Lady Taree wasn't quite finished torturing him. Only wanting to run away from the pest of a women Jaken knew, regretfully, that he was not fast enough to avoid another encounter. Taking a deep breath and praying to the gods above for patience he turned around to greet whichever servant had been sent after him only to realize it wasn't a servant but the Miko.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly which only earned him a bitter scowl from her which didn't faze the toad one bit, for his Lords scowls were a thousand times worse and had made him immune to any others sorry attempts.

"You know Jaken, you're just lucky I am so forgiving and forget about all these little transgressions against my person." And at this Jaken scoffed but Kagome was not exactly finished. "Just imagine what would happen to you if I were to go and inform Lord Sesshomaru." She finished, her voice sweet and innocent as she gave him a sweetly evil smile. Jakens face fell and he paled to the color of sea foam green, his eyes grew as large as saucers as he stared far off into the distance, clearly imagining what would become of him if she did indeed inform his Lord. "But of course I would never do something so cruel," Kagome cooed, making Jaken start out of his wicked thoughts as he looked up to her for she had approached him and was now standing a little more then a foot away. "As long as you give him this for me." she added as she bent to her knees so that she was level with him and held out her letter to him.

Taken aback by this he stared at the letter in uncertainty, as he looked back at her he say her eyebrow quirk up as if daring him to refuse her and in that moment he realized how much like his Lord she had become and it some what frightened him. Snatching the letter from her hands he turned down the hallway to once more return to his Lord and all the way Kagome could hear him grumbling something about women and their wickedness. Giving him a lopsided smirk Kagome shook her head affectionately before she turned around and went back to her room.


	33. Falling Man

Chapter 33 

Falling Man

Sliding open the shoji to her room Kagome entered in as silently as she had left but before she could get comfortable in her own room gray green eyes stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Again with your disappearances, what am I to do with you Kagome-Sama?" Hotaru asked rhetorically. Entering into the room Kagome seated herself across from the wizened fox at the low table, feeling like a child berated by her mother she kept her eyes down in respect. "Where is it that you went this time My Lady?" She inquired as she let out a short sigh of exasperation.

"I went to speak with Jaken." Kagome informed as she lifted her eyes from the table to look up at Hotaru. She watched as Hotarus' eyes narrowed at her as she tried to determine if she were lying or not but after several moments she seemed to have made her decision and her features relaxed.

"You could have just awoken me Kagome-Sama." Hotaru told her, her voice gentle and almost sounding hurt.

"I know, but you were asleep. I was just going to let you rest." Kagome confessed as she gave her a soft smile.

"You are too kind to this old women My Lady." Hotaru commented as she returned her smile.

"It happens." Kagome said with a shrug as she gave her a wry smile, which Hotaru returned with a scoff of laughter.

Sesshomaru had barely even begun his tasks for the day when the sound of webbed feet echoed down the corridor. Letting out a sigh he counted his blessings that it was only one pair of feet he heard this time. Once more he waited patiently as the steps halted outside his door, the knock came and he waited a moment to make it seem as though he hadn't been expecting it.

"Enter." He called out once more when he found the timing to be right. Again the door slide open revealing his loyal retainer, getting to his feet Jaken entered into the room then kneeled down and shut the door before he proceeded to seat himself before his Lord. Then he began prostrating himself as was customary but it only solicited a growl from Sesshomaru, which only made him quiver more. "What is it Jaken?" he bit out when it seemed that he wasn't being forth coming.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-Sama." Jaken stuttered as he sat up, fumbling with his haori. After several moments he managed to pull out the letter, which Kagome had placed him in charge of. "H-here you are Milord, a letter from Lady Kagome." He finished with slight hesitation as he added the honorary title to the Miko's name. Taking the letter from his hand Sesshomaru placed it on his desk then looked back to the toad expectantly but he only returned the expression.

"If that is all Jaken then you are dismissed." Sesshomaru suggested in a form of an order, which had Jaken leaving the room in much more haste then he had entered it. Alone again Sesshomaru picked up the letter to examine it but placed it on the shelf behind him knowing that he had more pertinent things to deal with. So with that he began the day with a letter from the Eastern Lord in the House of the Sun who was the father of the Lady Taree.

Kagome had just dealt out cards and was finishing up explaining the rules of the game to Hotaru when a gentle rapping came upon the door. Both looked up from their cards to look at the door, Hotaru threw Kagome a curious look over her shoulder and stood to answer it.

"Tis some visitor, tapping at my chamber door, only this, and nothing more." Kagome quoted making Hotaru stop and look at her questioningly. "I bet you 100 yen it's a raven!" Kagome dared as she gave her a wicked smile, which only made Hotarus' brow furrow and the tapping continued as gently as ever. "Just answer it." Kagome implored as she gave a wave of her hand in encouragement. Returning back to what she was doing, as she was bid, Hotaru knelt before the door and pulled it open.

"Hotaru." The visitor greeted as she bowed.

"Nariko." Hotaru replied in welcome, bowing as well.

"I request a conference with the Lady Miko Kagome." Nariko stated simply but there was no option of declining the request.

"Of course." Hotaru allowed as she bowed once more obviously denoting the superiority of this demon, which only made Kagome swallow hard. The Demon was dressed in the fashion of the Vietnamese people with the long shirt that reached down to her feet but had slits up the side to her hips to enable movement and baggy pants. The looseness of the clothing made Kagome wish she could wear the same thing instead of the confining robes of her Kimono. Her long golden hair was braided intricately down her back; her electric blue eyes glistened coldly as she looked at her but there was nothing else significant about her appearance, no markings of any sort like she had seen on so many other demons. Seating herself in the spot that Hotaru had occupied only moments before she bowed to her.

"Lady Kagome." Nariko greeted.

"Nariko-san." Kagome replied adding the honorific in fear of insulting the new demon but she only managed to earn was a few small giggles.

"I wish to speak with you alone if that is at all possible." Nariko informed as she turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru?" she questioned but of course there truly was no room for negotiating.

"Of course, I have things I must attend to as well, if you'll excuse me." Hotaru answered as she stood; bowing to Kagome she left the room as quietly as a mouse. As Kagome watched her dear old friend leave her she felt as if death or one of its many shinigamis where breathing down her neck. Nariko watched the girl in puzzlement as she scented her fear and felt her aura spike just slightly at the departure of the Kitsune but her facial features managed to stay, as they had been, curious and weary.

"Let me introduce myself properly." Nariko began." I am Nariko Shijo, Advisor to Lord Sesshomaru and Captain of his first legion." She finished as she gave a curt nod.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, Miko." Kagome returned, giving a nod of her head and feeling like a complete fool for she was nothing compared to the women seated across from her.

"And the protector of the Shikon no Tama." Nariko added. "Never forget that." She concluded. "Never forget that, _you _are the most important person in the world. With out you we would live in utter chaos." Kagome didn't know what to say, never had she heard anyone talk about her with such conviction but before she had too much time to dwell on the thoughts the demon before her spoke again. "I come not to affirm your position on this world but I come to speak to you of our Lord Sesshomaru." Nariko informed her.

"What about?" Kagome asked, unsure of how the conversation was going.

"Your relationship." Nariko answered.

"What do you mean? There is nothing; I am human, Miko." Kagome replied as she tried keeping her cool, it was strange that she had never met or even heard of this demon before even though she seemed so close to Sesshomaru. Was it possible that she had known of Kagome when she was staying at the castle the first time… it wasn't like she had been staying there for very long but she had been there nonetheless.

"I saw you two, last night, at the pavilion." Nariko confessed, courteously she down cast her eyes for a brief moment before once again affixing them on Kagome's own. Her fear increased and her aura spiked even higher, but not high enough to cause alarm and for that she was glad. "There is nothing to fear Lady Kagome, you can trust me. I am one of few friends you have here in the castle but you must realize that there are always eyes watching and you should not be so flippant with you affairs." Nariko warned, her tone grave as she tried to imply the seriousness of her actions and the Miko seemed to understand exactly.

"What did you see?" Kagome asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Enough." Nariko informed as she stood to leave. "There are many people who wish for your death Lady Miko, and if it wasn't for who you are, you would already be dead. Do not let your guard down." And with that she disappeared into the hallway, not even her footsteps could be heard as she retreated further into the never-ending Labyrinth of Sesshomarus home.

One trait of being a fox is their constant curiosity and stubbornness to find answers to said curiosity, and being just as much fox as was demonly possible these traits were very much engrained inside of Hotaru. After being excused from her charge she went to find her Lord to get some very pertinent questions answered. After being so curtly dismissed by her charge she knew she had to go to the only other living source, even though it was a slim chance he would speak of the matter for he never spoke of any matters outside his home she knew she had to give it a try. So with that she steeled her resolve and continued on her trek to her Lords study where she knew he would be, wasting away the days as he always did in the winter.

Sesshomaru had just finished the reply letter to the Lord of the Eastern lands and his seal was still a bit moist when the sound of footsteps and another knock on his door grated against his sensitive ears. Growling so low that only he could hear it, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and let it out before he fixed his most fierce scowl on the door.

"Enter!" he barked out harshly wanting to frighten the new comer so badly in hopes that maybe they would leave sooner. With out a moment of hesitation the door was pulled open revealing the fox Hotaru who entered in the room as if nothing was the matter and seated herself across from her Lord. Knowing all to well that his scowl was absolutely useless on the old fox unless his jaki was into it he let his face fall back into its icy mask. "Speak." Sesshomaru ordered curtly.

"I have come to inquire about a few things." Hotaru answered.

"Where is Kagome?" he wondered nonchalantly.

"In her rooms, I left her in the care of Nariko." Hotaru elaborated.

"What is Nariko doing with Kagome?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"She wanted to speak to Lady Kagome, alone." she explained.

"Hmm, and what is it that you wished to know about?" Sesshomaru asked in a demanding tone; rarely ever did Sesshomaru ask for things, for that always left open a cap for it to be disregarded and Sesshomaru was not the type to stand for such.

"I wish to know about the last Battle with Naraku and what role Lady Kagome played in it." Hotaru confided.

"Ask Kagome." Sesshomaru replied, not wishing to retell the account at that exact moment in time.

"I already have." Hotaru admitted.

"And?" Sesshomaru demanded, feeling ever so slightly annoyed at this response.

"She refused to tell me." She began. "She said that if I truly wish to know that I had to come ask you." Hotaru informed him. '_Damn foxes and their insatiable curiosity._' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"In the future I may disclose this information with you but for now. Leave." Sesshomaru order and Hotaru complied. Just as she was about to close the Shoji screen Sesshomaru parted her with a warning. "Hotaru, I am _not_ to be disturbed again."

"Yes My Lord." Hotaru complied as she shut the door, on her way back to her room that she shared with her Lady, she found a servant and told her to warn the others about their Lords warning and with a curt bow the girl scampered off to inform the others.

As Kagome awaited Hotaru's return she couldn't help going over her conversation Nariko in hear head. Her words were so finite though she couldn't help but wonder if there was a deeper meaning to them, before her mind had really begun going in circles the door to her room slide open revealing Hotaru who walked in, shut the door and seated herself at the low table.

"I believe you owe me 100 yen My Lady." Stated simply as she brushed imaginary dirty from her kimono while Kagome gapped at her.

"But what do you mean?? She was clearly a raven demon!" Kagome argued as she pointed to the door firmly.

"No, Nariko is an elemental." She corrected. "A lightening demon to be exact." She added as she offered her hand suggestively. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the Kitsune after several moments of simply staring her down, which Hotaru returned the favor unflinchingly. 'Keh' Kagome stated softly as she grabbed her bag and began rifling through it as she mumbled about something that Hotaru didn't quite understand.

"Here." Kagome offered as she placed the small golden coin in her hand.

"Thank you." Hotaru replied as she placed it inside her obi.

"What are you going to buy with it?" Kagome asked for she was rather curious about it, it wasn't like they had a vending machine or anything around this place.

"I don't know." Hotaru informed her with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" Kagome wondered as she watched her friend inspect the coin.

"To be honest, I've never gone outside the compound." Hotaru commented nonchalantly.

"Never?" Kagome repeated, thoroughly stunned.

"Well ever since I was employed here I haven't left but of course I wasn't born inside these walls." Hotaru clarified.

"Really?" Kagome stressed, not fully believing her.

"Yes really." Hotaru verified.

"But… well, how long have you been employed here?" Kagome asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I would say about a thousand years now." Hotaru estimated.

"Wow, so you must have been working under Sesshomaru's Father huh?" Kagome asked, completely enthralled.

"Yes I did." Hotaru affirmed.

"Wow that's amazing." Kagome said in awe as she placed her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand.

"Its not amazing it only means I'm old." Hotaru replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah but, no wonder you get away with all that you do." Kagome exclaimed happily.

"O? And what do I get away with?" Hotaru asked good-naturedly.

"Well like how you talk to Sesshomaru, you know your not all trembling or stuttering or anything like that." Kagome explained. "You must have even had a hand in raising him huh?"

"Yes I did help raise him but that doesn't mean that he doesn't frighten me on occasion. After all, he is a very powerful Taiyoukai and I am but an old Kitsune." Hotaru divulged as she rubbed her hands gently trying to eliminate their stiffness for the cold of winter had finally begun to take its toll on them. "How about we get some warmth in this old room." Hotaru suggested as she stood and walked to the brazier and began to fill it with wood, which earned her cheerful crackles from the dieing fire within. Kagome watched her silently when another question popped inside her head, making a sweet smile curl her lips.

"Hey Hotaru," she began and waited for a response to continue.

"Yes My Lady." Hotaru called back as she continued fiddling with the fire.

"What was Sesshomaru like when he was young?" Kagome asked.

"Troublesome My Lady." Hotaru answered with a 'humph' as she stood up. "Now enough questions from you!"

"Quoth the Fox – 'Nevermore.'" Kagome quoted with laughter as she watched her come back from the brazier.

"Where is it that you get these strange sayings My Lady?" Hotaru wondered.

"Awe you know, here and there and everywhere. When you are as worldly as myself you learn these things." Kagome informed her.

"That may be so but at least I know when one is hungry, now come My Lady I could hear your stomach rumbling all the way from the mainland." Hotaru bantered as she gestured towards the door.

"Awe that's not true." Kagome whined softly as she stood and went to the door for it was true, she was very hungry but at this comment Hotaru only laughed.

Before Sesshomaru realized it day had slowly leaked its color away at the onslaught of ink that took over for the night sky. Calling his servant Akiko to his room he had her light the oil lamp for him before leaving him in peace once more. It seemed as if his earlier warning to Hotaru had swept through his abode for he was not disturbed once more for the remainder of the day. Having gotten through a large portion of his work he felt as if he could have the remainder of the evening for himself. As he relaxed against the pillows that lined his back Sesshomaru rested his head on the self behind him, as he did so he recalled the letter that Jaken had delivered earlier.

Sitting up he reached behind him and withdrew the letter from the shelf. Extending one of his nails Sesshomaru cut threw his family seal of the three symmetrical cherry blossoms, which Kagome had placed upon the letter. Unfolding the letter Sesshomaru splayed in before himself as he quietly read it:

_So cold to the touch_

_Everything is of ice_

_Burning me alive._

Rereading over the scripture several times Sesshomaru furrowed his brow, it seemed with every exchange of words they seemed to get more cryptic but of course he was not one to be bested by a human. Folding the letter once more he stuck it back on the shelf behind him before he pulled out a fresh piece of paper and dipped his brush onto his ink stone for neither had time to dry. Sesshomaru new that Haiku's normally took time but time, he knew, was running short for the Miko so decided that he would make his reply sooner then was normally required. For though he was known for being well acquainted with a sword he was also very well acquainted with a brush. Taking his time he thought out each short stanza to perfection. Placing his brush onto its rest he gave the ink just enough time to dry before he quickly folded it and placed his seal upon it. Standing Sesshomaru exited his study for the night, but not before he blew out the lamp to let the moonlight to filter in through the thin shoji screens, the light played with the shapes of the room distorting into horrid mutations of their previous selves. Turning the world upside down and letting everything fall.

Sorry this took so long, I was reading the final Harry Potter book… it was good but the ending was shorta like –shrug- Ok I suppose anyways IF you didn't know "Tis some visitor, tapping at my chamber door, only this, and nothing more." And "Quoth the raven – nevermore-" are both from Poe's The Raven, I thought it would be rather humorous just to add that in there because I was kinda bored and its kinda late at night. Cause I only seem able to write late at night and when I say late I mean I start right around 12:30 1 ish and I don't end until 3 ish so its like arg TT I wish I could start writing earlier but my stupid muse it always gets in my way but yeah bleh any ways I'm going to bed Enjoy!! Night! 3 3 3


	34. Intension

Chapter 34 

Intension

"My lord I knocked on the Lady's door but no reply was forthcoming and I did not hear anything from within. Not wanting to dismiss the order entirely I entered into the room only to confirm that it was truly empty so I took the liberty to leave the letter in a place where she would find it upon her return." A servant informed Sesshomaru, keeping her head down cast all the while.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Said Sesshomaru nonchalantly; with a bow the servant left his rooms. Finding himself confused and curious about the strange disappearance of the Fox and her Miko charge Sesshomaru decided to venture outside his study in an attempt of finding the duo. Exiting out onto the veranda Sesshomaru headed towards the pavilion, which he knew was a favorite spot of hers. As he came closer to his destination the soft tinkle of laughter filtered through his ears and he knew he had guessed correct.

After waking up that morning Kagome took notice to the brilliance of the day, the sun was high and not many clouds littered the sky. The winds had died down to a nice breeze, after bathing and thoroughly drying her hair she had convinced Hotaru to go outside with her. After going to the pavilion in back Hotaru left to get some tea upon her return Kagome had pawned her into playing a game with her. Giving her a brief explanation on Eye Spy they began playing but Kagome soon found out that the fox was far more meticulous then she liked.

"I spy with my little eye something green." Hotaru stated as she took a sip of tea.

"The trees." Kagome guess as she pointed off into the woods for emphases.

"No My Lady."

"The grass?"

"No."  
"The pond?"

"No."

"The frog?"

"No."

"My Kimono?"

"No."

"The tea?" Kagome was becoming frustrated.

"No My Lady, guess again."

"The Toad demon." Kagome declared happily as she pointed behind Hotaru to the veranda. Following her finger Hotaru looked behind her only to find that Jaken was, indeed, not there.

"HA HA! Got you!" Kagome declared happily.

"That you did Kagome-Sama." Hotaru agreed, a faint smile on her lips.

"Alright, I give up Hotaru what is it?" Kagome asked as she admitted defeat.

"The Plum leaves." She answered as she gestured to the tree. Fixing the Kitsune with a look that was something liked peeved boredom, she looked to the tree and then back to her.

"That," Kagome began as she pointed to the tree. "Is a tree." She retorted as she narrowed her eyes in a scowl. "I said tree."

"Yes, but it is not the tree that is green it is the leaves upon the tree which are green My Lady." Hotaru corrected her, Kagome's eye twitched.

"I don't like you any more." Kagome stated matter a factly as she tilted her nose into the air and drank her tea daintily.

"You're lying." Hotaru replied nonchalantly.

"That might be true, but what are you going to do about it?" Kagome asked as she placed her cup back down and watched Hotaru suspiciously.

"Suggest another game." Hotaru offered.

"Yeah I suppose that'll work, what'chya got?" Kagome asked as she relaxed and rested her chin in her hand.

"I don't know what its called, but I use to play it as a child. What you do is try to get the other person to look in the same direction that you point your finger while they try not to look." Hotaru explained.

"I get it, but I don't think I've ever played this before." Kagome confided. "Alright who goes first?"

"If I may, I'll go first to show you." Hotaru offered.

"Alright." Kagome agreed. Looking around Hotaru found something off to the side of the pavilion.

"Look My Lady!" Hotaru exclaimed as she pointed off onto the grass. "A Rabbit." She declared jubilantly, it had worked; with a soft gasp Kagome immediately looked over but as she did so she realized that there was no rabbit.

"O Dammit! You got me!" Kagome cried out as she fisted her hand which only made Hotaru chuckle softly. "Hn, all right my turn!" she declared happily as she gazed about her surroundings her eyes lit up as a wry smile curled her lips. "Look Hotaru its Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out Happily as she pointed behind her.

"I'm not going to fall for that again, you already got me with master Jaken." Hotaru countered as she shook her head and laughed gently.

"No really Hotaru, it is Sesshomaru." Kagome tried to convince her but the old fox was relentlessly.

"Good try but it won't work." Hotaru assured her, but as Kagome continued to point she couldn't help but get the feeling that he really was behind her but she would not back down.

"Good Afternoon Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome called as she bowed which only made Hotaru laugh gently behind her hand.

"Good Afternoon Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru replied, nodding his head in acknowledgment. Hotaru froze, the smile on her face remained but her eyes grew large as her mouth slowly turned into an o shape before she closed it. Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh behind her own hand.

"Forgive me my lord I did not know you were there." Hotaru explained as she bowed low to him before vacating her seat across from Kagome. "Please sit My Lord." Hotaru offered as she scurried away to sit a ways behind Kagome. "You could have told me he was there My Lady." Hotaru berated quietly.

"I did." Kagome replied just as quiet.

"You did not." She attested.

"Yes I did, I said look Hotaru its Sesshomaru." Kagome argued.

"Yes but I thought you were playing." Hotaru admitted.

"You should have looked." Kagome rebutted as she tried to with hold her laughter.

"I hope I did not interrupt." Sesshomaru offered as he listened to their little quibble.

"No, we weren't doing anything special." Kagome said with a slight ring of laughter, there was a momentary lapse of silence where it seemed like Sesshomaru wasn't about to comment so Kagome took the initiative. "So what brings you out here today Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"It has been a long winter, I have come to see the beginnings of spring." Sesshomaru replied for he did not wish to reveal the truth that she was the reason he was out here.

"Yes it has been long indeed, but I fear in some aspects it has clearly not been long enough." Kagome replied as she stared off at the plum tree with its unfurling green leaves. Sesshomaru followed her gaze and understood her underlying message.

"Winter has not finished its rein yet." Sesshomaru warned.

"Yes but the end is quite near at hand." Kagome countered nearly wistfully.

"Everything has a time for death and a time for rebirth." Sesshomaru commented nonchalantly as he poured more tea into Hotaru's vacant cup and took a drink. Kagome laughed in such a way that made Sesshomaru think she had scoffed or it may have been that she had scoffed in such a manner that he had mistaken it for laughter, he would never know. As Kagome did so she reached up and rested her hand on her chest, her fingers digging into the kimono and fumbling with something. A far off gaze filled her eyes and Sesshomaru knew what was in her hand, it was the completed Shikon No Tama.

It was finished; Sesshomaru realized at that moment that this was Kagome's ending. She would return home and the well would close and everything would be back to the way it was. To the way it had been before she had stumbled down that well and released his brother from his own foolish game. But of course, nothing would be the same again, she had changed the very earth and Sesshomaru knew that even the winds would mourn for her when she was gone. It couldn't and it wouldn't be helped, the only thing left to do was endure.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome called softly but their seemed no response. "Sesshomaru-Sama?" She called again this time leaning over the table a bit as she tried to gain a response from him but he didn't seem forth coming. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome demanded this time, his eyes quickly latched onto her own as she used his name with out its honorary titles. "Welcome back." Her only response from him was the narrowing of his eyes, which Kagome had learned was his way of saying 'What?' "You looked lost there for a moment." Kagome explained as she smiled up at him. 'Tch' was the only reply that she received; it was very much like Inuyashas 'Keh' the only difference was that Sesshomarus 'Tch' just sounded more refined.

"If you'll excuse me I have other obligations which must be tended to." And with that Sesshomaru stood and left the women to their own devises.

The day continued on in a leisurely manor, after Sesshomaru had left the pavilion Kagome and Hotaru stayed out there a bit longer. Playing games and talking but not after too long they headed back into the manor to eat a light lunch of miso soup and vegetables. Since it was towards the end of winter the stores were becoming low for they had not expected Lady Taree and her companions, which included far more then just the women who waited on her personally. Kagome was actually surprised of how many consisted of Lady Taree's entourage, far more then she would have thought for demons.

Kagome was laughing terribly hard when she arrived at her room, she was laughing so hard in fact that she couldn't find the strength to open her door let alone walk straight. Really it was not even that funny, she had just done something ultimately stupid and the only thing that kept her laughing was the fact that she was laughing so hard about it in the first place. Hotaru was there at her side making sure that her Lady didn't hurt herself or any others as she made her way through the corridors like a drunkard. Not bothering to kneel down Hotaru just pulled the door open and ushered Kagome in before Lady Taree sent a servant to investigate the ruckus. Seeing that she was safely inside she slide the door shut with her foot and went to light a lamp for it had grown dark in the room while they were out.

"What am I to do with you My Lady?" Hotaru asked rhetorically. "You're worse then a drunken sailor and your not even drunk!" she proclaimed as blew out the matchstick which had lit the oil lamp.

"What do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a drunken sailor early in the morning!" Kagome sang in between bouts of laughter, Hotaru simply sighed and shook her head as she seated herself at the low table. Kagome came over and sat down across from Hotaru, letting out a deep breath she giggled a few more times to herself before calming down entirely. "Sorry Hotaru, I don't know what came over me."

"Its quite alright My Lady." Hotaru replied in acceptance of the apology, Kagome gave her a smile, glancing down at the table she found a folded up piece of paper with the cherry blossom seal on it.

"What's this?" Kagome asked rhetorically as she picked up the letter and began to examine it.

"I'm not sure, why don't you open Kagome-Sama." Hotaru offered as she too eyed the letter quizzically.

"I think I might just do that." Kagome replied with a small grin, glancing about the room for a sharp implement so that she didn't ripe it like the last time. Finding her quiver that still had at least one arrow in it, removing the arrow from it she found that the tip had been broken off. Groaning softly Kagome thanked the gods that she wasn't about to be attacked right now by some evil demon that was surely to kill her. Tipping the quiver upside down the arrowhead dropped out and landed, with a dull thud, to the ground. Picking it up she went back to her seat and opened the letter. As she read over it a small smirk tugged at her lips then she folded it back up and placed it on top of the other haiku's she had received.

"What did it say My Lady?" Hotaru asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"O, it was nothing of consequence." Kagome replied as she waved the subject away with her hand. Hotaru's brows knitted together but before she had time to reply a knock came to the door. Letting out a soft sigh Hotaru glanced to Kagome, who was staring at the door, before she stood and went to answer it; pulling back the screen she revealed Miho sitting there looking as serene as ever with her hands folded delicately in her lap.

"Forgive me for my disturbance Lady Kagome but My Lady has become faint and requests silence so that she may rest. The ruckus from earlier had made her quite distraught." Miho informed as she prostrated herself before them.

"O I'm sorry, we'll stay quiet." Kagome apologized.

"I'm glad to hear that and I'm sure My Lady will very much appreciate it as well." Miho assured as she bowed once more then stood and left, the shoji screen rolling shut behind her.

Returning back to her room Miho knocked on the door and Riko immediately opened the door for her and shut it behind her as she passed over the threshold, almost catching Miho's tail in her haste, which earned her a fierce glare.

"Welcome back Miho." Said Sakura happily as she gave Miho a smile.

"Thank you Sakura." Miho replied as she took her seat beside the sparrow demon.

"What did she say?" Taree asked, her tone almost demanding.

"She apologized and agreed to be silent." Miho informed indifferently.

"Was she drunk?" Kaida wondered, mischievously.

"No." Miho answered as she gave a swift glance in the fire demons direction.

"I bet that Miko hasn't done one bad thing in her life!" Nami declared with a snicker.

"O I doubt that." Riko protested

"O?" Nami inquired.

"Awe come on! She was traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. All alone!" Riko explained, drawing out the word all.

"Are you implying that Lord Sesshomaru would degrade himself so by lying with a human?" Taree asked, her tone as frigid as a winter wind and pinned her with a steely glare.

"No, aw… what I meant was that. Well if certain… circumstances presented themselves … that … maybe … possibly something could… occur." Riko stumbled as she glanced around for help from the others but they seemed quite content to not meet her gaze.

"I see." Taree replied calmly, her voice not so frigid and her eyes not so steely.

"There is word going round that the Miko will be leaving here soon." Miho informed her Lady, effectively taking the focus away from the poor raccoon demon.

"Is that so?" Taree asked, a triumphant smile spreading across her cheeks.

"It is." Miho repeated.

"Well I think that we should celebrate!" Taree announced. "Riko go and bring us Sake." She ordered as she pointed towards the door, Riko immediately went to the door but stilled at the sound of Miho's voice.

"But My Lady, don't you think we should wait until the Miko has actually left to celebrate?" Miho suggested.

"We can simply celebrate then too!" Taree offered. "Go! Now Riko!" Taree reprimanded at seeing the raccoon still standing there.

"Yes My Lady!" she squeaked loudly before she disappeared out of the room without even using the proper courtesies for leaving the room.

"What a fool." Taree sighed softly to herself.

"They tell us to be quite but do you hear them?" Kagome declared indignantly.

"Yes I hear, Kagome-sama." Hotaru answered as she rubbed her right temple.

"Rude bastards." Kagome added haughtily. "They've been like that all evening, its late now… don't you think they'd stop by now?" she asked rhetorically.

"I do not know My Lady." Hotaru replied.

"Makes you wonder if they do this on purpose." Kagome grumbled.

Slowly but surely the noise level began to lower to an almost tolerable level and then it disappeared all together. Before silence had fallen around them Hotaru had already fallen asleep, how though Kagome couldn't figure out. Maybe it was because she was just too use to falling asleep to only the sound of breathing and the crackling of fire. Still rather awake even though Hotaru was fast asleep on their mat Kagome picked up the oil lamp from its post and brought it to the low table. The lamp didn't produce much light at least not enough for her to read by, picking up Sesshomarus letter once more she opened it up and read it quietly to herself, wanting to taste the words on her lips once more.

_Fire consumes ice_

_Wont it all melt away?_

_Saving you from death_

His intentions were not lost on her and that was the reason why she hadn't shown it to Hotaru, she wasn't stupid and Kagome knew that. Grabbing a fresh piece of paper and her ink stone Kagome quickly scribbled a reply, she let it dry then folded it up and placed a seal over it. Folding Sesshomarus letter back up, for she had used it as a reference, she put it back where she had gotten it. Standing Kagome placed the lamp back into its stand and blew it out. The smoke curled about in a snake like design as it reached desperately for the heavens above but it was never able to make it as it disintegrated into the air.


	35. Ruled By Secrecy

Chapter 35 

Ruled by Secrecy

"Kagome!" a familiar voice shouted luring her into the darkness that surrounded her like a smoke shroud. Reaching out apprehensively she tried to grasp it but it slipped through her fingers, retracting her hand she looked about herself but couldn't see a thing. Carefully she waded through the smoke, stumbling over her own feet but never falling, something pulled at her silently calling her nearer but fear stopped her. "Kagome!" The voice shouted again but this time a name accompanied that voice, one so familiar to her that it seemed as if she was born with it on her lips.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in relief and excitement, just as the last syllable left her lips a violent wind whipped past her making her turn away from it and shield her face, her eyes shut tightly. As the wind died away, a large demonic aura pressed down on Kagome making it difficult to breath, cautiously opened her eyes and looked around, the scene was just as it had been so long ago. The scent of miasma crept into her nose and down into her lungs grabbing her heart and squeezing it making her weak and light headed. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out again in pure desperation, fear ravaging her body.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, bringing her attention to him as he hung 20 feet above the ground Naraku's hand around his throat and his tentacles wrapped around his body insuring his captivity.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she saw him, her heart clenched tightly as she say him once more in that precarious position.

"Shoot him Kagome! Now!" Inuyasha ordered.

"But Inuyasha I can't!" Kagome declared as the bow in her hand tightened, giving the bow a curious look she hadn't even realized she had it in her hand.

"You don't have a choice Kagome! Shoot HIM!" Inuyasha demanded as he struggled against his bindings.

"Inuyasha I'll kill you if I do!" Kagome exclaimed her powers empting into her arrow, which she hadn't even realized she was doing.

"It doesn't matter Kagome! As long as he's dead." Inuyasha argued.

"Ku ku ku. What are you to do Kagome?" Naraku teased as he squeezed Inuyasha tighter making him groan.

"Kagome… please." Inuyasha begged his face hardened.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome declared saying his name almost as if it was a promise and before she realized what she had down her arrow had left her bow and was barreling towards the evil hanyou and his captive. Tears filled her eyes and the scene before her began to bleed away, the colors faded away slowly like a painting left out in the rain. Desperately she wiped her eyes trying in vain just to catch one last glimpse of her Hanyou in red armor but as his scream filtered into her ears she knew that it was over.

Kagome's eyes opened and she found herself once more encased in darkness but this time it was more solid, like a brick wall. Blinking she found that the darkness faded away ever so slightly and she could begin to make out the shape of her shoji screen in front of her and Kagome realized that she was awake. Even though she was awake Kagome could still taste Naraku's miasma on her tongue and smell the smoke on her clothes. The scars across her fingertips began to throb painfully as she recalled the feeling of her bowstring breaking through her flesh.

Sitting up she wiped the tears from her eyes, beside her Hotaru began to whimper softly as Kagome looked down at her she noticed her aura flaring out encompassing the sleeping fox. Not wanting to hurt her Kagome began to with draw her powers but she seemed to have more trouble with it then she ever had before. Slowly it began to lower but once it was gone she felt the painful throb of demonic auras, which she did not recognize, it didn't feel threatening but it was still a nuisance. Her own aura immediately returned to combat against the other aura Kagome could just make out the clashing of their auras as it streaked across the room in a purple haze reminding her of the Aurora borealis.

Again a soft, pained moan escaped her lips bringing Kagomes attention back to the matter at hand. Knowing that she couldn't just drop the shield of her powers Kagome stood and grabbed a heavier kimono to wear before she stepped out into the hallway. As she passed by Tarees door she realized that this was the source of the demonic aura while she glowered at the door. _'It certainly does seem like they do this shit on purpose." _Kagome thought to herself as she continued down the hallway, pulling open the screen that lead to the veranda outside Kagome made her way down to the pavilion to wait out the storm of the demonic auras.

"This is going to be a long night." She crumbled to herself as she continued on her way.

The waxing crest moon drifted through the sky slowly like a boat on the still waters of the Shirakawa. Sesshomaru sat out on the veranda watching it arc through the night sky, a cup of tepid tea forgotten in his hand. A gentle breeze swept through the gardens bringing with it the first scents of spring, snow still lingered about the garden in small clumps that seemed to get smaller and smaller as they days progressed. Small icicles still hung from the eaves, dripping continuously as the heat of the sun melted them. Everything denoted that spring was on its way, slowly but surely and Sesshomaru hated it all.

He knew he couldn't keep her, she was just too wild even for him to hold onto and he knew he could not break her. Her spirit was as wild as it was pure and to break one would be to shatter the other and he could not, he would not stand for that. She would fade away into the pages of history never to be seen again. _'No, she will fade away into the unwritten pages of the future.' _ Sesshomaru corrected himself. Another wind blew past him and along with it were the small tendrils of Miko powers, softly brushing against his face and arms burning him gently almost coaxingly. Letting out a soft sigh Sesshomaru placed the cup on the veranda and stood, knowing that a servant would pick it up later he made his way to the pavilion, to her.

"Are we so ruled by secrecy that these late night rendezvous are all that we have?" Sesshomaru wondered as he joined Kagome.

"Rendezvous? I was beginning to think that you were stalking me." Kagome bantered, sparing Sesshomaru a quick glance before returning her eyes to the moon but she just couldn't manage to keep a straight face. A small smile spread across her lips and she tried cleverly to cover it but she knew Sesshomaru had seen it.

"Stalking?" Sesshomaru asked rhetorically.

"O yes." Kagome assured.

"I do not, stalk." Sesshomaru replied, putting extra attention to that solitary word.

"Ever good predator stalks its prey." Kagome informed him with a tilt of her lips.

"Then who are you stalking tonight?" Sesshomaru inquired as he looked out to the moon.

"I am not a predator." Kagome replied, feeling some what put out from his accusations.

"With your Miko powers so prominent tonight it makes one believe other ways." Sesshomaru addressed as he flared his own aura to make their powers clash and shimmer under the light of the moon for emphasis.

"O that." Kagome replied flippantly with a wave of her hand.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't feel that." Kagome stated, as she looked up to Sesshomaru in slight disbelief.

"The only thing I feel is the annoyance of your Miko powers." Sesshomaru assured her.

"You mean you don't feel that other demonic aura?" Kagome asked incredulously. "This is your home Sesshomaru, you should be able to feel every spike of energy through out this place." She added which only earned her a sharp glare from him before he focused his attention back over his home.

"All I feel is Lady Taree and her ladies in waiting." Sesshomaru informed as he brought his attentions back to the Miko before him. "They are weak." He added almost as an after thought.

"Well they are still strong enough to annoy me enough where my Miko powers feel like they have to compensate." Kagome pointed out as she met his gaze.

"Your fear only encourages them." Sesshomaru rebutted.

"Fear?" Kagome questioned, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she stood up to face him for she had been sitting leaning against one of the pillars. "I do not fear them." She bit out as she squared her shoulders.

"Then why is your scent saturated in it?" Sesshomaru inquired, his eyebrow arching ever so slightly. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she thought why she might smell like fear then it dawned on her.

"I… had another dream." Kagome admitted shyly as she avoided Sesshomarus gaze.

"Did I kill you this time?" Sesshomaru wondered, she had had many of these dreams before and for some reason she felt like telling him even though he had never voiced his curiosities aloud.

"No, not this time." Kagome said with soft laughter, which quickly died away as her face grew serious. "I," Kagome began but stopped, the tears welled up in her eyes and she hurriedly brushed them away. "It was the final battle with Naraku, I killed Inuyasha." Kagome admitted her voice barely a whisper but enough for Sesshomaru to hear. "_How long is she to be afflicted with these torturous dreams?"_ Sesshomaru thought as he watched her watch the ground intently. There wasn't anything Sesshomaru could say to her; she had killed Inuyasha, in her dreams and in real life. There was nothing to be done about it, the past was past but it seemed that that simple rule didn't even apply to the Miko before him. It was her curse and her gift just like the jewel, which granted her the ability. "Nariko saw us." Kagome commented, swiftly changing the subject.

"It seems we will have to be more careful." Sesshomaru admitted as he turned his attention away from her.

"She told me that people wish for my death and that I am to be careful." Kagome informed him as she leaned back against the pillar. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked after a lapse of silence. "Who wants me dead?"

"Many." Sesshomaru answered.

"But why?" Kagome demanded.

"You are Human. You are Miko. You are the keeper of the Shikon no Tama. The list is endless. Some do not even need a reason." Sesshomaru informed her, his eyes golden laced daggers.

"Then why am I even still alive?" Kagome wondered, her eyes shown with confusion and hurt.

"You defeated Naraku. You are Miko. You are the keeper of the Shikon no Tama. You are under my care. Some fear you, remember that and use it." Sesshomaru urged. Searching her face once more he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then her promptly shut it and left the pavilion with out another word.

Kagome watched as he left, his hair fluttering behind him as he went on his way every strand reflecting what little light was cast from the moon ahead giving it the appearance of mercury. Alone once more Kagome looked about the pavilion but there was nothing really there to keep her attention except for the moon. Sesshomarus words running rampant through her mind, she just didn't understand. How could it be that the reason why people wanted her dead where nearly as the same for why she was still alive. It was the best catch 22 scenario if she had ever seen one and she was right in the middle of it.

The cold began to seep in through every pore in her body, making its way further and further into her body till the very marrow in her bones was frozen over making her shiver fiercely. Rubbing her hands and arms vigorously, teeth chattering all the way Kagome decided to return to her room. Entering into the house she made her way back to her room as silently as she had left, praying fiercely that Hotaru was still asleep Kagome entered her room and found that it had been granted. Hanging her kimono on its stand Kagome crept around her shoji screen and slide back into bed, holding her breath all the while, in fear that if she breathed she would awaken her. When Hotaru didn't wake Kagome let her breath out slowly so as not to awaken her, as she laid there her heartbeat heavily in her chest but it soon mellowed out.

Finally calming down Kagome began to feel the light tug of sleep as it slowly began to coax her away from reality when she realized that Tarees youkai had diminished considerably. Her own Miko powers had fallen suit with out her even realizing it, raising her hand to her face she began to study it by the dim light that came from the small brazier. There was nothing abnormal about her hand other then the scars that littered its smooth surface but they didn't matter any more. Rolling over onto her side that she once more faced her shoji screen Kagome placed her hands under her pillow and went to sleep.

Next morning came and Sesshomaru awoke and dressed. After eating a quick breakfast he went to his study and began his day. Time slipped by steadily, leaving Sesshomaru undisturbed, the morning had been cloudy but as the sun arose the clouds dispersed letting the sun shine through, warming the earth. Soon the air became warmer then the earth below and the melting snow began to turn into wisps of smoke as they rose higher into the endless sky. As the sun reached its zenith Sesshomaru left his study to partake in lunch as he normally did but upon returning to his room he found a letter waiting for him on his desk. It was sealed with the crest of his home. Seating himself at the low table he unfolded the letter and found that it was another haiku from Kagome.

_"Only if it were,_

_So easy to be saved by,_

_Ice melting away."_

The pattern was odd and somewhat choppy but it didn't matter, he understood what she had meant. As Sesshomaru mused over her most resent haiku and most of his experiences with her he realized that they had more things in common then he had initially realized. Some how they had been tied to the same string of fate, the only two left standing after a war that ravaged the land and the only two that would remember it for as long as they lived. The only thing that seemed to separate them, other then their heritage, was that Kagome seemed to be made of sunlight and the hope that the first wake of dawn brought and he was like deaths shadow sweeping across the land in the dead of night, cold and sadistic.

He was made of ice and maybe if some how Kagome was to be made of ice, maybe she could remain with him. The thought was fleeting but he found it to be just the inspiration he needed for his reply. Pulling out his supplies he wrote a quick haiku, dried it and sealed it then left it on his desk to send out in the morn, there was no need for him to rush and seem inpatient for he had perfected everything even the art of patience. With out any further duties to take care of Sesshomaru left his study to partake in a quick spar with his men at the dojo.

As you know my school is started and well there wasn't a game this weekend (thank god! Its been a down pour here) the team traveled to Ketchikan and Sitka so I got to stay home and write a bit more for you guys! Hurray!! Yeah but it might still be a while till the next update but here's a little sidebar of fun for you guys or well I at least hope its somewhat entertaining if you want to partake in it. Well the thing is, I'm not very creative because all the titles I used for my chapters are all song titles! Haha well except for Tainted White and Pure Black I made that up myself! But anyways yeah the others are from songs that I've listened too while writing this story so I give them credit by adding them to my story but you've probably noticed that a few where song titles but anyways yes if your bored you could look them up and be like WHOA this chick listens to weird music!! Yeah it could be fun anyways I should go Night! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!! TT 3 3 3 3 3


	36. All My Problems

Chapter 36

All My Problems

Kagome awoke feeling groggy and still extremely tired, rolling over she wrapped her blankets around her tighter as she tried to fall back asleep. The sunlight that shown through the shoji screen was so bright that it pierced through the thin skin of her eyelids making it impossible for her to fall back asleep. Sitting up Kagome foolishly opened her eyes only to blind herself, groaning softly she fell back down, turning away from the light source she pulled her blankets over her head to block out the light. Opening her eyes she let them slowly adjust to the small bit of light that filtered through the blankets. Feeling that her eyes were adjusted enough she pulled the blankets off her head as she sat up. Staring at the wall across from her dumbly she let out a long sigh.

"So tired." Kagome groaned pathetically as she fell over to her side.

"How can you still be tired My Lady when it is so late in the afternoon?" Hotaru asked astonished.

"Yeah, well I am." Kagome replied groggily. "Wait, noon?" she asked as she sat up and crawled out from around her shoji screen, which was a difficult task while wearing a sleeping yukata.

"Yes, noon." Hotaru assured her.

"What time is it?" Kagome wondered as she searched the walls for a clock that did not exist.

"Half way through the hour of the Horse My Lady." Hotaru informed her.

"Hour of the Horse?" Kagome asked rhetorically as her mind began reeling to decipher the code of the olden days. _"Why can't they just use numbers?" _Kagome thought desperately to herself. _"Horse, Horse, Horse, Horse, Horse," _she thought fleetingly hoping that something would trigger but her mind seemed to be like a two legged hamster on a wheel. _"Ok, the hour of the Horse starts at eleven, right?"_ Kagome asked herself. _"Right,"_ she replied. _"Right, so half way through it would be noon cause it goes to one, right?"_ she asked herself again. _"Right." _Her mind replied. _"Right." _Kagome agreed. _"O that's what Hotaru already said, she already said it was noon!" _ Kagome groaned in her mind. "All that thinking for nothing!" Kagome whined as she fell to the ground, her hair laid about in a mess around her.

"Excuse me Kagome-Sama?" Hotaru asked, completely confused.

"O never mind Hotaru, its ok." Kagome assured her.

"If you say so My Lady." Hotaru replied.

"I do." Kagome said with a sigh as she sat up and scooted towards the low table. "What's this?" she asked as she picked up a piece of parchment which was folded nicely and sealed with the symmetrical cherry blossoms.

"It is a message from Lord Sesshomaru." Hotaru answered. "It was brought earlier this morning but I had not the heart to awaken you."

"O, thanks." Kagome said with a smile as she grabbed the arrowhead, which she had made into a makeshift letter opener. Breaking the seal she unfolded the parchment and read it to herself.

"_Then become like ice  
praying fire burns inside_

_Gold and blue mirror"_

Kagome's stomach turned to lead and she felt as if Sesshomarus words had built a wall around her, caging her in. she didn't know what to do, she didn't know what she could do, she wanted to stay but she had to go. Kagome decided she hated life, especially hers.

"What does it say My Lady?" Hotaru asked worriedly, she hadn't been able to read the past few messages between her Lord and Lady and she was beginning to worry about their relationship. She wasn't stupid she knew there was something there and part of her was glad that Kagome was leaving soon, things were just becoming too dangerous for Kagome and even for Sesshomaru.

"Nothing, important just commenting on the temperature." Kagome said with a gentle smile as she refolded the paper. "Why don't we go get some food?" she suggested quickly before Hotaru could comment on the matter. "I'm starving." It was a lie but it would have to do.

"Of course My Lady." Hotaru abided as she rose and opened the door for Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome stated with a smile as she walked out the door, standing Hotaru gazed at the letter upon the low table and let out a small sigh then slid the door shut and followed after her charge.

"Are they gone?" Lady Taree asked as she sat languidly against a pile of throw pillows that looked to be from the main land.

"Yes My Lady." Nami answered, bowing her head in the affirmative.

"Good." Taree replied with a smile.

"I do not think this is a good idea My Lady." Sakura said demurely from her corner, her head down cast but her light brown eyes glancing up at her every so often.

"That is why you are not coming." Taree bit out. "Riko you will stand guard down the hall if you hear the slightest sound of some one approaching inform Kaida who will remain outside the door." She informed them and they bowed in agreement. "Miho, Nami, you will accompany me." she added as she stood to leave and they followed. Taree waited from the raccoon and fire demons to take their places, with a signal from Riko that it was all clear Taree entered into the Miko's chambers.

"Would you look at this!?" Nami awed as she walked to the Miko's personal screen. "It's beautiful!" she whispered as she took a closer look at it.

"It seems the Miko has been in Lord Sesshomarus care for some time to have acquired such an exquisite piece of art." Lady Taree stated dismissively as she began to closely scrutinize a kimono that was hung up on its stand. Ignoring the other two Miho sat at the low table and began examining the small drawings that Kagome had done. _"Interesting."_ Miho thought, they weren't exactly what she was use to but it wasn't not astetacaly pleasing. Passing them off she reached for the papers that had the Lords seal on them, which of course was broken, she read through the haiku swiftly. Brows furrowed slightly Miho grabbed another and read it as well, and then another before she was finished with them. She found the haikus to be strange and she didn't quite understand them but she understood enough. It didn't take a fool to realize the relationship that had bloomed between the Taiyoukai and Miko especially after hearing the way he dealt with women whom he did not fancy.

"What did you find Miho?" Nami asked curiously as she crawled up beside her.

"Nothing of importance." Miho dismissed, she decided she would keep there secret until it suited her to reveal it, and turned to the water demon.

"Hmm, look what I found." Nami declared as she handed the piece of paper to her.

"What is it?" Taree asked as she came over and kneeled down beside them.

"It is a piece of paper Lady Taree." Nami informed her.

"Well what does it say?" Taree demanded.

"I do not know Taree-Sama. It is written in a strange language." Miho offered as she handed her the paper.

"I do not understand, its like nothing I've seen." Taree exclaimed as she glared at the paper.

"This Miko is definitely strange." Miho observed.

"Yes, it seems that way." Taree agreed.

"Maybe its some Miko spell." Nami fantasized.

"Quite your foolishness." Taree reprimanded.

"Yes My Lady." Nami replied submissively as she put the paper back where she had found it. Miho glanced up at the doors and watched as Kaida crouched offensively at the door watching Riko intently for any sign while she listened intently to them scurry about the room. "Hmm what's this?" Nami asked rhetorically as she began looking through Kagomes backpack. With out any hesitation Nami began pulling out things from with in the back pack and examined them closely before placing them on the low table and continuing to delve even further into its mysterious depths.

"How odd." Taree stated, she watched curiously as Nami pulled out a white box with a red cross on its lid.

"Hmm I wonder what's in here." Nami mused as she lifted open the lid, she leaned further over the box only to reel back as her sleeve flew to her nose. "Awe it smells terrible." She whined.

"It seems to be medicinal items, though what, I am unsure." Miho informed them as she picked up a few things to look at before placing them back in the container and shutting it.

"Ooo." Nami opined as she pulled a very strange object from the depths of the yellow bag.

"What is that?" Taree demanded.

"I don't know but I like it!" Nami announced as she tipped it this way and that. "I wonder what these do." She stated as she pressed down on one of the buttons. The object gave off a sligt buzzing sound before loud sounds began emitting from further within her bag.

"Where's that sound coming from?" Taree demanded as she cupped her hands over her ears.  
"I think it's coming from the end of this string." Nami speculated as she began pulling on it only to reveal a set of headphones.

"Well turn it off!" Taree ordered, frantically Nami pressed another button. "Awe that's better." She sighed but then more sounds began to emit from the object at the end of this string but this time it was softer and more melodious.

"I believe it is playing music." Miho divulged as she grabbed the headphones and began to examine them.

"How odd, an instrument that plays by itself." Taree admonished.

"It may seem that way." Miho agreed.

"Maybe its been placed under a spell." Nami suggested.

"Nami!" Taree began to reprimand but she was swiftly cut off.

"My Lady the Miko is returning!" Kaida called urgently.

"Put everything back in its place." Taree order sternly then turned and left the room, desperately Nami shoved everything back into the backpack with help from Miho. Standing they swiftly exited the room and made their way back to the room, the door slide shut behind them just as they heard Kagome and Hotaru round the corner.

"Nami, did you turn that music thing off?" Taree asked, her eyes narrowing sternly.

"N-no My Lady I never figured out how." Nami stammered, her head cast down in shame.

"You better hope the Miko does not find out." Taree warned and Nami only bowed in reply.

"What did you find My Lady?" Riko asked curiously, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I do not know, but the Miko is not to be underestimated, we do not know what tricks she has." Taree order and all her women bowed to her in acknowledgement.

The day continued on in a languid manner, upon returning to her room Kagome became curious when she had found her music was playing but she dismissed it thinking that she had maybe pressed the button on accident as she left her room. The warmth from the sun had bled into the room making it comfortable enough to slide the door that led out to the veranda open just a jar. The birds outside chirped happily at what seemed to be signs of an early spring which made Kagome happy for she never did much care for winter but saddened that in little to no time at all she would be gone. Back down the well to a world that moved to fast for her, to a world that no longer remembered that magic had once existed.

Slowly but diligently the sun began to sink lower and lower in the sky and the temperature began to drop faster then what seemed natural. The birds had grown silent and the trees began to moan as a frigid northern breeze swept through them, freezing the melted snow. Which in turn made the trees sparkle in the last moments of sunlight. Hotaru slid the screens shut and stocked the brazier before she returned to her seat at the low table with Kagome as they finished up a card game.

"It seems we are to have a cold snap My Lady." Hotaru informed her.

"A cold snap?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes My Lady, they seem to happen every year." She added.

"O, but what of the plum blossoms?" Kagome wondered as she looked over her shoulder in the direction of the tree even though she could no see it she still knew where it lay.

"It is a hardy tree, it will be fine and the blossoms have yet to bloom." Hotaru reassured with a smile.

"I see." Kagome commented off handedly as she began to gather up the cards in some semblance of order and put them back into their case.

"Do you wish to leave so?" Hotaru asked as she watched her.

"What?" Kagome asked, some what startled "Um no, but I have other … obligations I have to attend to." _"When did family become obligations?" _Kagome chided herself. "I am a Miko after all, my practice isn't much needed amongst youkai." She added with a small wistful grin.

"If you must." Hotaru said with a slight sigh which only made Kagome feel something heavy sink into the pit of her stomach, she was glad that the sun had fallen enough that she didn't have to see the displeasing look that was no doubt crossing the old foxes face.

Kagome quietly cursed the life that she led, with the weight of the Shikon riding on her shoulders and her ability to jump through time. It left her feeling empty and alone and guilty for leaving those whom she cared for and cared for her in turn, behind no matter were she went whether in be past or present. _"Maybe, maybe if I just stayed in the middle that way every one was miserable. Maybe it might work." _Kagome thought fleetingly then she scoffed at herself and began to laugh softly and sadistically.

"What is it that you find so funny Kagome-Sama?" Hotaru asked as she stood to light the lantern.

"O its nothing," Kagome dismissed. "Don't bother lighting it Hotaru unless you have something to do. I'm just going to go to bed I'm tired." she said with a yawn.

"You read my mind My Lady." Hotaru replied as she set the matchstick back into its box.

"A psychic and a Miko!" Kagome exclaimed as she stood and made her way towards the bed, having already changed into her sleeping yukata a while ago. "I just keep impressing myself." She added playfully.

"Myself as well." Hotaru said with a laugh, which only made Kagome giggle softly with her before they both laid down to sleep for the night.

Slowly the cold began to creep in through the pores in the screen and the slight minute cracks in the doors. Gently it swept into the room like a blanket of snow and ice covering everything making the brazier crackle loudly in protest to the frigid air. It gently swept over the Miko pulling her gently from the depths of sleep with its frozen fingers of jagged ice. Groaning slightly Kagome curled further into herself as she tried to hide away from the cold but once its' clawed fingers had a hold on her she was effectively pulled from the depths of sleep and was thrown wide awake.

Vigorously she began rubbing her legs while rubbing her hands together simultaneously, which Kagome immediately regretted for the action made her desperate need to go pee. Silently she contemplated the thought of peeing herself so that she wouldn't have to move and she would be effectively warmed but the thought was fleeting. Taking in a deep breath, which she regretted for the air was so cold it burned as it entered her lungs. Stealing herself against the cold Kagome crawled out from under the blankets and heavy kimonos wearily and began to make her way down the hallway which was just marginally warmer then her room but as she turned down the hallway which was not protected by the rooms, the cold weighed down on her heavily and her breathe leaked out of her in smoky wisps.

Finally Kagome reached the bathroom, which seemed like a mile away from her rooms. She was just so tired that she would have fallen asleep while making her way there if it hadn't been so cold. After almost falling into the pot several times Kagome finally managed to relieve her bladder, readjusting her yukata she stepped back out into the hallway. Placing a weary had on her forehead she rubbed gently as she turned to lean against the solid wall across from the bathroom in fear that she might fall over. Opening a blurry eye Kagome looked up and down the hallways, with her mind still half asleep she made her way back down the hallway in the way she believed she had come in.

As she continued to wonder the hallways she began to grow even more tired and found that her feet were moving by their own accord. When Kagome finally stopped she looked about herself and found that she was in the entirely wrong wing of the house. Letting out a pathetic groan Kagome leaned up against the wall and slide down it until she came to rest at its base. Pulling her knees up to her chest she rested her head on her make shift shelf. Turning her head ever so slightly she looked back the way she had come and groaned again.

"Its so far away." She whispered softly to herself as she began rubbing her legs in attempts to keep them warm. Looking down the other direction Kagome vaguely recognized it. "This way." She decided as she got to her feet clumsily and began to make her way down the corridor. Her hand dragged along the wall as she continued on her way making sure she didn't fall or run into anything for the pure black of the hallways gave her slight vertigo. "Here." Kagome stated as her fingers caught the frame of a shoji screen. Slowly she pulled the screen opened and entered into the room then turning she shut the screen behind her.

"Finally." She breathed out as she crawled toward the bed. This room was slightly warmer then her own and she could no longer see her breathe linger in the air, pulling the heavy blankets back from the bed which was far larger then her own. Kagome slipped in and pulled the blankets and swath of sea otter fur (which was placed at the foot of the bed so eloquently) up so it lined her face and she quickly vanished into the folds of sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I can't help but think that all my chapters are way too short and that because they are so short that I'm going to end up with like a Billion chapters!!! And because I have so many chapters that people aren't going to want to read it because it'll be so long and OMG I'm freaking out but I can't change it cause that's the style I started writing in and I'm being paranoid TT O well this doesn't matter I just hope the shortness of my chapters isn't frustrating you guys too much! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, schools been taking up alot of my time... stupid Senior year -.- and I just got home from a weeks vacation in Hawaii which was very nice... and warm very warm but now I'm back home and its freezing ass cold! OMG I hate Alaska TT anywho hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll get the next one out ASAP!!


	37. For You

Chapter 37 

For You

The sun continued to set lower and lower in the sky and with its withering retreat the cold began to creep into its place wrapping everything in its frigid blanket. The flame in the lantern flickered violently as it tried to fight against the encroaching cold, casting wicked shadows about the room. Time crept past in a clandestine fashion and before Sesshomaru realized it, it was well into the hour of the rat, the moon hung heavily at its zenith. It wasn't until he had signed the last document, folded it, placed his seal on it and put it away did he looked up from his seat and out the window when he realized how late it was.

Resigning himself with a sigh Sesshomaru stood and blew out the light from the lamp and exited his study. The cold hardly had an effect on him but as his breath left the sanctuary of his body it turned to smoke making him think of a fire dragon. Winding his way through the corridors Sesshomaru finally appeared before his room, as he reached out to pull the shoji screen open his hand stilled as his ears picked up the faint sound of breathing. He focused in on the sound and found that it was feminine in nature, scenting the air slightly he could only make out the faint scent of some floral perfume but the bitterness of the winter air overwhelmed the delicate fragrance.

Believing the occupant to be Lady Taree, for she was the only one audacious enough to have entered into his rooms with out his warrant. Withholding an irritated growl Sesshomaru pulled open the door, as he walked through he debated hastily with himself whether or not to slam the door loudly to gain the sleepers attention but decided against it for the screen was already shut. Continuing into his room he made his way towards his bed, coming around to the side furthest from the door Sesshomarus golden eyes bore down onto the intruder but instead of seeing silver splashed across his bed he was greeted by raven black tresses.

Slightly taken off guard by this turn of events Sesshomaru wondered absently if it was Rin who had snuck into his room but he quickly shook the thought. Rin had many habits, most bad, but when it came to his self she did things with his explicit permission. No, he realized as her scent filtered through his nose, this was the only other human who would do something so audacious. Kagome. Narrowing his eyes sharply he reached forward to shake her awake but as his hand came to rest on her shoulder he could feel the cold emanating off of her in corrosive waves.

Pulling back his hand Sesshomaru watched as she burrowed further within his blankets as she tried to hide from the cold. His eyes narrowed in distain but he could not muster the will power needed to wake her, he was just so tired, but still she could not stay. Sesshomaru loomed over Kagomes sleeping form like a statue as he thought about what to do with her, or at least he thought he was thinking but in all actuality his mind was as empty as… well something extremely empty. Time continued forward as he stood there motionless and sleep began to creep into his mind like fog on a riverbank.

_"Tch, what does it matter?" _he thought beneath his thoughts._ "We've slept in closer confines then my bed." _Sesshomaru continued for indeed his bed was quite large. _"Albeit less comfortable and far less warm but none the less this is my home and my quarters. I shall do as I please." _He concluded, his conscious stirred softly and opened its eyes wearily, for it wasn't often that Sesshomaru used it, evaluating the situation before shrugging lazily and vanishing back into its comatose.

Taking this as a sign to continue, even though he paid little mind to his conscious it did help propel him into action, he began to divest himself of his clothes and slipped into a pair of firm fitting sleeping hakama and haori. Walking back to his bed Sesshomaru stood there for a moment gazing down at the girl on the other side, a feeling of trepidation coiled in the bit of his stomach. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Sesshomaru squelched the feeling and as he opened his eyes they shown with indifference. His mind was made up. She was the one trespassing not he and she would pay the price. Or so his dominate side reasoned stubbornly but as he settled into his bed, his back to the Miko and hers to him, but something in the back of his mind reached out almost in warning but reluctantly recoiled as it watched on in uncertainty.

The darkness fell in around them like a massive blanket and the occupants of the room slept on in peace, undisturbed by protocol of the world around them and of them, themselves. The world didn't have to know. No one had to know. And it wasn't like they needed to. They were innocent; their only crime was the need to insure their piece of mind. For Sesshomaru was, indeed, a _very_ tired demon and Kagome seemed, indeed, a _very_ tired Miko. Therefore there could be no one to be blamed for such a weakness as sleep.

Awakening slightly Kagome turned over and found herself pressed against something firm but giving and incredibly warm. Thinking it to be Hotaru in her fuzzled mind, for that was the only reasonable explanation, she nuzzled further into the blankets for it was so very cold this early and the blankets were just the right temperature and before long Kagome had fallen back into the land of dreams. Not even before a full minute had passed Kagome felt as if something massive slapped her across the face as her guts twisted together in distress.

Jolting up right her brain registered the presence beside her before she even saw it. Frantically Kagome scrambled to the other side of the bed and onto the floor pulling a blanket with her as she went. Moving as far away from the bed as the blankets were allowed Kagome turned her attention to the Taiyoukai as she leveled him with the fiercest most vicious scowl she could muster.

Which, in that current situation, was not that fierce at all for the mood in which it was set was more comical then fearful. Now if Sesshomaru had found himself walking through a deserted forest on a dark and possibly stormy night he might have been somewhat… startled for indeed Lord Sesshomaru was never scared. Being scared was something withheld explicitly for damsels in distress and subordinates. Sesshomaru remained entirely impassive as he leveled a stead gaze at Kagome in turn as he waited patiently for her to say something for she always said something, she was good at that. Though sometimes she said strange and oddly stupid things but nonetheless they were words and they ran together smoothly enough.

Kagomes mind reeled frantically as it searched through its verbal situation database as it tried to find the right words to be said for her current dilemma. _'I'll call you.'_ Was the first questionable reply. _'No, wrong era.'_ Kagome dismissed. _'That was good.' _Was the second. _'We didn't have sex.' _She declared frigidly, but then something fluttered painfully in her stomach. _'O my god! Maybe we did.' _She thought desperately but then her memories scoffed at her and her stomach settled once more. _'Good Morning.' _ The third. _'Too nonchalant.'_ She informed and then her mind seemed to huff at her. _'He's waiting,' _she moaned. _'Just say something!' _Kagome demanded of herself.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, her mind groaned at her foolish choice of words for she was in _his _room not the other way around.

"That is a good question, Kagome," he added her name almost as an after thought. "But seeing as this is _my_ room the question would be better appointed to yourself." He drawled. "So tell me, Kagome," again the name added as an after thought. "What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly. _'Trapped.' _She declared. _'Dammit, whys he got to be so cunning?' _

"I…" Kagome began and trailed off. _'Should I lie?'_ she thought desperately. _'How are you going to lie about this? I just decided to sleep with you?' _she questioned her mind and groaned._ 'Truth it is.' _ "I got lost." She replied, averting his eyes but gauging his reaction.

"Lost." Sesshomaru mused. "Or attempting to practice your skills of seduction?" He wondered fleetingly. His words managed to make Kagome flush with indignity before it was over come with her anger, which only encouraged him to continue. "To have fallen asleep, how embarrassing." He added indifferently.

"Maybe it is your skills which need to be honed for having let me fall asleep." Kagome retorted curtly but before he could reply she continued. "The point is I did get lost. I was tired and this place is easy to get turned around in, its not like I have a map." She quickly informed him, only wanting to end that conversation which was going into a rapid downward spiral in the completely wrong direction.

"And what was it that you were searching for?" Sesshomaru asked as he exited his bed and stood.

"The bathroom." Kagome answered as she scrambled to her feet. "Now if I may be excused." She stated sarcastically as she retreated to the door.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru stated, effectively stopping her from opening the screen. "A few days ago, Nariko came to see you, no?" it was not a question but nonetheless she answered.

"Yes"

"What for." He demanded, the time for playful banter was over, he walked towards her, keeping a hold of her eyes. Feeling uncomfortable while under his intense gaze and only wearing her flimsy yukata she tightened it around herself.

"To warn me." She replied.

"About what?" He needed to know

"About my," she paused for a moment as she searched for the correct word. "About my affairs."

"Affairs?" his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She saw us Sesshomaru." Kagome admitted, unable to look him in the eye she turned away to look at the screen as she placed her hand on the lip.

"How much did she see?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I don't know, when I asked all she said was she saw enough." Silence fell around them, thick and heavy, Kagome felt as if she couldn't breath. There was the distinct hiss of silk as Sesshomaru turned away from her and as his piercing gaze left her she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest and she could breath once more. "She said I could trust her and, and I believe her, I don't think she'll tell anyone." Kagome informed him, as she looked over his back for any sign of approval but of course there wouldn't be any, letting out a sigh Kagome turned away from the stoic Taiyoukai and left the room.

Heaving a sigh himself he rubbed his temples gently before changing into his normal attire. Making his way towards the door Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at his disheveled bed, he recalled the warmth of her touch as she pressed up against him and he found that it pleased him greatly. And it was a displeasing fact that it may have pleased him too greatly. With a soft 'Tch' Sesshomaru turned his back to his room and exited swiftly.

Once the shoji screen had shut completely Kagome removed herself from the royal wing as fast as she possibly could with out running. Winding her way through the estate she finally found herself at the baths and slipped inside as silently as possible. Once the door shut behind her she left out a long sigh as she rubbed her face gentle, pinching the bridge of her nose ever so often. Making her way further into the room Kagome slipped off her yukata and slung it over the shoji screen, entering into the warm waters of the bath.

Not having her things with her Kagome searched the room and found a lump of rather coarse soap that smelled oddly. She dismissed the scent for it didn't matter she just wanted to be rid of Sesshomarus scent and get herself cleaned. Rinsing off the soap Kagome relaxed in the waters and just let the heat soak into her weary bones. She just wasn't use to such intensity in the mornings and Sesshomaru certainly was intense. Not wanting to recall what had transpired that morning Kagome emptied her mind and listened to the silence that folded in around her.

A small draft swept in threw the room picking up small tendrils of her hair making them dance against her skin ever so gently sending a chill up her spine. Taking this as a sign to depart Kagome stepped out of the water and rung out her hair trying desperately to get ever last drop of water out of her hair before she had to step into the frigid hallway. Putting the yukata back on she tied it tightly before she made her way back to her room as quickly as possible before she froze to death.

"Where have you been?" Hotaru demanded, swooping down on her like a hawk when she entered into the room.

"I went to take a bath." Kagome stammered, completely taken aback by Hotarus rage.

"A bath?? You didn't even take your things that you require for bathing." Hotaru pointed out as she fixed her with a venomous scowl.

"I had to go pee, so I went to the bathroom but I was really cold so I figured a bath would warm me up so I went to take one but I was to lazy to come back for my things." She lied, well it was true it just had a large hole in the middle of it but Hotaru did not need to know about that. Immediately Hotarus face fell in relief and her shoulders sagged as if a huge weight had been lifted from them.

"Forgive me Kagome-Sama, I was so worried when I had awoken and you were not here." Hotaru apologized as she slumped at the low table.

"Its ok, I should have woken you up." Kagome admitted as she went behind her personal screen and began to change into something warmer.

"I shouldn't fret about you so, I was just worried that maybe Lady Taree had another go at one of her games. I'm glad that you're safe." Hotaru confessed.

"It only shows that you care." Kagome commented as she fumbled with her obi, it was just so damn hard to tie them from the back.

"Here let me help you." Hotaru offered as she came around the screen and made quick work of the vexing silk.

"One of these days I'm going to do it on my own!" Kagome vowed.

"I'm sure you will." Hotaru grinned. "Are you hungry My Lady?"

"Yeah, I can eat." Kagome agreed.

Having finished his paperwork from the summer and what had bled in through the winter Sesshomaru found him self seated outside in one of his pavilions that was strategically placed beside a small pond, which still remained frozen. There he sat across from his Captain playing an intense game of Go. Picking up a white stone he placed it carefully along side its brethren. The captains eyes narrowed as they took in the offensive move of the Lord, chewing lightly on the inside of her cheek she picked up one of her own black stones and twirled it between her fingers.

"I hear that you have taken conference with Lady Kagome, Nariko." Sesshomaru commented offhandedly as he watched her place her stone one the board. _'Perfect.'_ He thought to himself as he waited for her reply.

"You have heard correctly My Lord." Nariko revealed as she watched him place another piece onto the table.

"What was so important for you to discuss, that you had to do so in the strictest of confidence?" Sesshomaru inquired nonchalantly.

"My Lord is well informed." Nariko stated, as she gave a bow of her head and placed another piece onto the Go board.

"There is nothing with in these walls that does not go without my scrutiny." Sesshomaru drawled as he studied the board.

"I was simply assessing the Lady Kagome." Nariko admitted as she watched Sesshomaru place another stone onto the board.

"Assessing her for what?" Sesshomaru wondered, pleased with how the game was going.

"To see if she is a threat or not." Nariko informed as she placed her piece onto the board, capturing several of Sesshomarus own pieces.

"She is no threat." Sesshomaru stated simply as he added yet another piece.

"Of course she is of no threat to you personally My Lord, but we do have very important guests staying with us at this moment," pausing she placed another stone down. "I would hate to see anything befall them." Nariko resumed.

"Yes, they are rather important aren't they?" Sesshomaru asked rhetorically as he placed a piece onto the board. A moment of silence passed between them as each took their turn, careful not to let their hold slip. "What is it that you have assessed?" Sesshomaru asked finally as he added another stone.

"My Lord?" Nariko responded, unsure of his question.

"Is she a threat or isn't she?" Sesshomaru clarified.

"It is hard to tell at this present time My Lord." Nariko confessed, she too adding another piece.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru noted as he placed his last stone. "It seems that I have won." He added nonchalantly.

"Yes it does seem that way." Nariko agreed.

"Look Master Jaken! Sesshomaru-Sama and Captain Shijo are playing Go!" Rin cried out as she ran towards them, a squawking Jaken chasing after her.

"Rin, you know better then to disturb Lord Sesshomaru while he is playing Go!" Jaken reprimanded.

"Yes I know but I only want to watch I will be quiet I promise." Rin bargained and she took a seat at the side of the table and quickly looked over the game. "Awe!" she exclaimed softly. "Lord Sesshomaru already won." She pouted as she continued to look over the table. "It was very close though, you did well Captain Shijo!" Rin orated as she looked up to the captain who was already standing.

"Thank you Rin, if that is all Lord Sesshomaru I have other things to attend to." Nariko urged as she bowed.

"That is all." Sesshomaru agreed and with that Nariko turned and disappeared down the veranda and into the estate.

"Can I play with you Lord Sesshomaru? I have gotten much better! Even ask Jaken!" Rin declared happily as she took Nariko's empty seat.

"Rin you are wet." Sesshomaru observed mildly.

"Yes, I was breaking up the ice so that it would melt faster." Rin admitted with a nod of her head.

"Go inside and change I do not want you catching cold again." Sesshomaru ordered as he leaned back in his seat.

"If I change will Lord Sesshomaru then let me play Go with him?" Rin asked hopefully as she bowed her head to him, sneaking glances at him occasional as she waited for him to answer.

"Yes." Sesshomaru agreed with a nod of his head.

"Thank you My Lord, I won't keep you waiting." She exclaimed happily as she dashed away leaving a befuddled Jaken to waddle after her, grumbling all the way.

The sun had already dropped low onto the horizon, the day had warmed nicely and it seemed that the intense cold of the previous night was only the last dieing grasp of death and not a cold snap like Hotaru had predicted. With the lamp lit Kagome sat alone in her room, deciding to write Sesshomaru a response before Hotaru returned from her visit to the launderer. Pulling out her paper and ink Kagome hastily wrote her reply, by the time the ink had dried and she had placed the seal across the seam and it too dried Hotaru had returned with her fresh Kimono.

"Here you are My Lady." Hotaru greeted as she placed the boxes in the corner of the room.

"Thank you Hotaru." Kagome replied. "I was hoping though, if it wasn't to late, if you could take this to Sesshomaru?" she asked as she held out the message to her.

"Yes of course Kagome- Sama I will return as quickly as I can." Hotaru announced as she vanished back into the hallway once more.

Not at the least bit surprised to still see light leaking through the thin rice paper doors of his study. Hotaru seated her self beside the door and knocked gently.

"Enter." Sesshomaru called coolly. Opening the door Hotaru stepped inside bowing she seated herself and closed the door before taking a seat across from her Lord.

"I have come to give this to My Lord, it is from Lady Kagome." Hotaru informed him as she pulled the letter out from her obi and handed it to him.

"If that is all you may leave." Sesshomaru order nonchalantly as he placed the letter on his desk.

"Yes My Lord." And with that she disappeared back into the manor. Running a clawed hand through his hair Sesshomaru studied the seal on the back of the letter intently before he opened it.

"_We have come too close_

_Fire and ice should never_

_Sleep under one roof"_

She was right and Sesshomaru knew it, they had become to close, they would end up destroying each other and the delicate lives they had built around themselves. Though for a while it seemed that if they were careful enough that they might have been able to fool the world into believing it was possible but it was only they who had been the fools. It seemed to Sesshomaru almost as if he had no other reason except for her, it made him feel an even bigger fool and Sesshomaru was not accustom to feeling the fool.

Nariko was indeed right, it was hard to determine whether or not Kagome was a threat to them, to him, but it seemed she had more sense then he had accredited humans to having. But of course Kagome was on a level far above normal humans of that age and Sesshomaru almost feared seeing a world where humans ran supreme. Feeling far more exhausted then he had a few minutes ago he rose from his seat and blew out the lantern disappearing into the night.


	38. Waste of Paint

Chapter 38 

Waste of Paint

The days passed by in a mind numbing fashion. The earth began to slowly warm and the icicles along the eaves began to drip while the grass began to work its way through the thin patches of snow that remained. On a certain unparticular moment during the day while Hotaru was off running errands about the estate leaving Kagome to her own devises. And so that was how Kagome found herself laying about on the veranda as she watched the icicles melt away ever so slowly. Though it was still cold outside Kagome discovered that when the sun shone down directly on her she became comfortably relaxed

Slowly a fleeting sleep came up and wrapped around her just as the sunlight had but fate did not want to seem so kind as to allow this. For a particularly biting wind swept along the veranda bringing Kagome out of her sleep, that was more like a very vivid daydream of haunting faces and whispers of laughter. Opening her eyes regretfully something shimmered snow white as it crossed her peripheral vision. Fearing it to be snow Kagome looked about herself desperately to find the offensive flake but she found nothing of the sort.

There laying as delicately as life its self was the pure, snow white blossom of a plum tree. Uncertainly Kagome reached out for the blossom and picked it up, somewhat mystified by its presence. Picking up the blossom she brought it up to her face and examined it with a critical eye, still unsure that it was actually real she got to her feet and made her way around the veranda. Coming around to the back where her favorite pavilion was she looked up to the plum tree which had been bare the entire winter but now looked as if it had been dusted with a fresh powder of unmeltable snow. Though scattered among the blossoms were a few that shown in a pinkish red, making them stand out brilliantly amongst the white.

"What a waste of paint." Kagome mumbled softly to herself as she clenched the blossom tightly in her fist before throwing it to the ground violently. Turning smartly on her heels Kagome stormed back down the veranda to her room and that was where Hotaru found her. As she entered into the room Hotaru was met with a furry of activity as she saw Kagome throwing things about the room and every once in a while cramming things into her large yellow bag.

"Kagome-Sama! What is the meaning of this?" Hotaru asked almost shrilly as she watched a particularly expensive Kimono go sailing across the room and landing precariously close to the brazier.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she stuffed more things into her bag.

"All this activity! It looks like a storm swept through here!" she declared heatedly as she picked up a kimono that was closet to her and began to fold it.

"O I'm sorry I'm just packing all my things." Kagome explained as she pulled out her Miko outfit from under the kimono boxes, which had toppled over.

"Packing for what?" Hotaru asked, so surprised by this declaration that she stopped folding for a moment.

"I must leave, I should have been gone days ago." Kagome confessed as she grabbed a pair of her jeans and her shirt then disappeared behind her shoji screen.

"What?" she asked, clearly her mind wasn't working as well as it should have been.

"Hotaru, why didn't you tell me about the plum blossoms?" Kagome asked the old fox her voice unreadable.

"It must have slipped my mind." Hotaru lied as realization dawned on her.

"You make a terrible liar Hotaru." Kagome commented nonchalantly as she reappeared from behind the screen dressed in her Miko attire.

"Lady Kagome you can not possibly be leaving today, it is already very late in the day, it would be best if you left in the morning." Hotaru advised desperately.

Kagome stood before Hotaru and studied her closely before nodding her head. "I suppose." She reckoned as seated herself at the table awkwardly as she tried to accustom herself to wearing jeans again.

"Thank you My Lady." Hotaru sighed as she seated herself at the low table as well. Grabbing a piece of paper Kagome placed it in front of herself before she grabbed her bag and pulled it towards herself as she began rooting around in it. Finally finding what she wanted she pulled her trusty pen out from its depths and began to writing on the paper. After finishing it she folded it deftly and handed it to Hotaru.

"Take this to Sesshomaru please." Kagome stated more then asked and Hotaru could only comply. "Tell him it is urgent."

"Right away." She offered before she disappeared out of the room leaving Kagome alone and looking almost wistful.

Upon arriving at her Lords study Hotaru knocked and entered when she heard him call out to her. Seating herself across from him she held out the letter to him.

"It is from Lady Kagome, she says it is urgent My Lord." Hotaru informed him with a bow.

"Urgent?" Sesshomaru reported quizzically as he opened it swiftly and read it.

"_With these plum blossoms_

_Falling like a sea of tears_

_All of which are mine"_

_I am leaving tomorrow morning_

That was all that was written on the thin sheet of paper, it had surprised Sesshomaru somewhat that she had written a letter to him instead of barging into his study herself and tell him but Kagome was always full of surprises. Heaving an inward sigh Sesshomaru Pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and quickly formed a reply; folding it he handed the letter over to Hotaru. With leave from her Lord, Hotaru returned back to her charge.

"_Why shed all these tears_

_For simple blossoms that will_

_Bloom after the ice"_

_I will have your departure prepared for then_

As Kagome read his speedy reply she felt her heart plummet somewhat into the pit of her stomach. Somewhere deep inside her heart, in the back of her mind where the childish fantasies dwelled she hopped that maybe, just maybe Sesshomaru would try once more to convince her to stay but of course that would never happen. Sesshomaru was not much of a romantic, of course he couldn't afford to be a romantic he was a Taiyoukai! It was only foolish hope, Kagome had always been the fool and she knew that but even so she couldn't help herself and it hurt but it was durable. She knew she would live, unfortunately. Pulling out another piece of paper she scribbled down her own reply.

"I hate to ask you to go again Hotaru but would you?" Kagome asked kindly as she offered the paper to her.

"It is no problem My Lady, it is my duty." Hotaru replied as she took the paper and went back to Sesshomaru.

Once more Sesshomaru let her enter and when she offered him Kagomes reply he took it and opened it. Truly he had nothing better to do but he did find it somewhat odd that he had waited on baited breath for her reply and as he read it his eyes followed every word as closely as possible, as if in any moment they might jump from the page and try to kill him. And it was very possible that they may just do that, for Kagome had that certain knack of wrapping herself around a person and latching herself extraordinarily close to their weakness like a parasite. Somehow she had managed to do this with himself as well and he found that he did not have the strength to dispose of her or at least he did not have the time to do so for he was a very busy Taiyoukai.

"_Not all blossoms_

_Bloom after such a harsh ice_

_My Tears, Their Petals"_

_I will see you there_

Instead of grabbing a new piece of paper Sesshomaru left a comparable amount of space along the page before he wrote his own reply. Giving it a moment to dry he then folded it up quickly and handed it back to Hotaru before dismissing her.

Entering back into the room Hotaru seated herself at the low table as she handed Kagome the reply from her Lord. She watched as Kagome opened it and read over it her, brows knit together gently but other then that there was no outward appearance denoting to what was exactly written. Kagome looked over the paper, rereading what was written and slightly comparing their handwriting but as she did so a sense of sadness swept around her heart, which had placed itself back into her chest once more.

"_Plum Blossoms of spring_

_Ice consumes the fire whole_

_Winter reins always"_

_Indeed_

It was all that he had written and Kagome found it somewhat anticlimactic but of course her life wasn't a story, though it would make an interesting one, she could not just sit and wait around for her knight in shining armor or demon in long silver hair to show up and sweep her off her feet and ride into the sunset with her on his mighty steed or dragon demon thing. No Kagome was doomed to return to the future and get a mediocre job and meet a mediocre guy who would become her future mediocre husband and they would have mediocre children who in turn would have mediocre lives and she would die a plan death and this made Kagome feel like shit. Before she burst into tears Kagome began rifling through her backpack pulling everything out before she found her bathing supplies.

"I'm going to take a bath Hotaru, its ok you don't need to come with me. You've been running around the castle enough." Kagome rambled as she went out into the hallway before Hotaru even had a chance to reply.

After finishing her long bath in which she had cried her eyes out Kagome returned to her room, dragging her feet as much as she could without seeming woeful to all the hidden eyes that might be watching her. As she entered back into her room and shutting the door behind her she dropped her shoulders and rubbed her head gently. Looking to her bag Kagome expected to see it half empty with all her things scattered about like she had left it but when she looked down it was backed full and closed.

"Since you wouldn't let me accompany you to the baths I took it upon myself to back your bag for you." Hotaru informed her.

"O, thank you Hotaru but what about my bathing stuff?" Kagome asked as she hefted her things for emphasis.

"Your back is far to full put them in this." Hotaru offered as she handed Kagome a leather pouch just large enough for her toiletries.

"Thanks." Kagome mumbled as she took the back from her and began to fill it; once everything was inside it Kagome stood and surveyed the room. "Is that everything?" she wondered as she looked up to Hotaru for confirmation.

"Yes." Hotaru replied

"That's good." Kagome said mildly as she nodded her head and made her way towards the shoji screens that lead out to the veranda opening it she seated herself along the veranda and propped herself against one of the pillars. Not feeling very well Kagome sat there for a long time looking out over the gardens as the sun set into the mountains. Hotaru could feel the sorrow and uncertainty waft off of Kagome, which in turn made her feel agitated so she kept her space from her and remained inside. Once the sun had disappeared behind the mountains Kagome entered into the room feeling rather indifferent to the entire situation. She had come to the distinct conclusion that it didn't matter, that none of it mattered. The jewel didn't matter, Sesshomaru didn't matter, ancient Japan didn't matter; the only thing that did matter to her was the future, her future.

Coming in Kagome took a seat at the table across from Hotaru. The silence filled between them with words that they wanted to say but they said nothing and so the silence stretched on and it would seem as if they would stay like that until the sun rose once again until Hotaru sneezed.

"I'll miss you Hotaru." Kagome stated suddenly as she looked up into the old foxes grey green eyes.

"I'll miss you too Kagome-Sama." Hotaru replied as she gave her a gentle smile.

"I don't want to leave." Kagome admitted as her eyes filled with tears once more.

"Then don't." Hotaru suggested simply.

"I can't." Kagome insisted with a small shake of her head.

"If you insist." Hotaru said with a sigh.

"I do." Kagome assured.

"Do as you must." Hotaru advised. Kagome contemplated these words for a moment then gave a sharp nod of her head and smiled gently.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the Morning Hotaru." Kagome announced as she stood and went around her shoji screen and disappeared.

"Good Night My Lady." Hotaru replied as she stood and blew out the light.

Alright so a few of you have been asking how long this story is going to take and the truth is… I have no idea TT I'm sorry its just going to be long…. And its probably because of my chapters they are so short!!! XX Mergah! I know that was probably the last thing you guys wanted to hear but I would suppose that umm this is about the halfway point so no worries Alls well that ends well….. /Wink/Wink/Nudge/Nudge/ say no more say no more…. Yeah that was a hint… I think . haha /sweat drop/


	39. All Of This

Chapter 39 

All of this

All Kagome wanted to do was to sleep but her thoughts were not so kind as to let her do so. They kept racing about through her mind making her stomach turn to lead and her throat grow dry. At times she would drift off and just before she could manage to become captured by her dreams she would startle herself awake once more. The entire night continued on this way making Kagome extremely displeased and her ire only grew as she watched the darkness fade to light. Then Kagome awoke with a violent jolt as she felt Hotaru nudge her shoulder gently waking her from her mysterious sleep. Kagome was mad, she had slept and she hadn't even realized it and now she was awake; all she had wanted to do was to sleep but fate was cruel.

"Are you alright Kagome-Sama?" Hotaru asked as she studied Kagome intently.

"Yeah, I was just having problems with sleeping was all." Kagome replied as she gave her a slight smile, sitting up she rubbed her head gently. "What time is it Hotaru?" Kagome wondered as she looked to the shoji screens.

"It is the hour of the tiger, just a few moments passed sunrise." Hotaru informed her as she busied herself about the room.

"I see." Kagome mused as she stood and slipped back into her jeans and t-shirt before she put her course Miko attire back on over it. Feeling drowsy Kagome stood there swaying slightly as she studied her personal screen intently. "Hotaru?" Kagome began as she came around the screen.

"Yes?" Hotaru asked.

"What are you going to do with my screen?" she wondered as she studied the back side which was only Goshinboku reversed; absent mindedly Kagome couldn't decide which one she preferred more.

"It will be set into storage awaiting you if you ever should return." Hotaru informed her.

"That's good, I'd hate to see it be destroyed. It really is beautiful." Kagome admitted as she turned her back to it.

"Yes I agree." Hotaru commented as she looked to the screen and smiled gently.

"Should I help clean up or something?" Kagome wondered as she milled about the room, she was feeling uncomfortable once more and it only twisted her stomach into a fierce knot.

"No I will clean the room along with the maids. It is what we are here for." Hotaru assured her.

"I suppose you are right." Kagome mused as she picked up her backpack and leather pouch and made her way towards the shoji screens that lead out to the hallway. "There's no point in dawdling." Kagome suggested as she turned to Hotaru."No, there isn't." She agreed as she went to the door and opened it for Kagome.

"Thank you Hotaru, for everything." Kagome whispered gently as she stepped out into the corridor.

"It was my pleasure." Hotaru replied as she too exited out into the corridor and slide the screen shut. Giving her a swift brief smile Kagome continued down the corridor but she didn't get as far as the end of the hallway when Tarees screen was pulled open with a snap that made Kagome flinch away ever so slightly.

"Lady Kagome," Lady Taree cooed as a faint, twisted, knowing smile flitted across her lips. "You are up early." She proclaimed.

"Lady Taree," Kagome greeted. "Indeed I am." She agreed.

"What occasion would merit you such an early attendance?" Taree wondered and behind her Kagome could hear several of her woman snicker though the one kneeling by the door sat as impassive as stone.

"I have a great length to travel, it is best to leave early." Kagome informed her nonchalantly.

"A journey?" Taree asked, acting as if surprised by this news when she knew that Kagome knew she knew.

"Yes." Kagome confirmed.

"To where?" Taree wondered.

"My home, I'm needed there." Kagome informed.

"Oh, how unfortunate you won't be staying for the wedding. Miko's are always in such high demand now a days." Taree commented almost wistfully.

"Indeed." Kagome agreed, letting the jab at her fade away its not like it mattered. "If you will excuse me, I wouldn't wish to miss my departure time." She added with a slight bow.

"Of course!" Taree exclaimed. "And neither would we!" she added as she turned to gaze back into her room at her women. "We will meet you out front to bid you farewell." Taree announced before she disappeared back into her room and the door rolled shut. Kagome glared fiercely at the door, then she closed her eyes gently and let all the muscles in her face relax till only a serene mask remained. Letting out a long sigh which extinguished all her frustrations Kagome then turned from the door and continued on her own down the corridor. Of course with Hotaru following her diligently all the way while she tried hard not to miss the young Miko yet.

It's always with times like these that time itself extremely enjoys going as fast as it possibly can without seeming too conspicuous. Because before Kagome or Hotaru had even realized it they had already arrived at the main entrance, as Kagome looked about she noticed that there was barely anyone there. She had somewhat expected to see a whole hoard of servants running about to get things done but of course she was wrong just as she was wrong with most other things. There was only two people there, Haru who held onto the reins of a medium sized chestnut black horse who stood patiently facing the main entrance doors and of course Sesshomaru who looked as impassive as ever. In fact he looked so impassive that Kagome thought he was either bored or asleep with his eyes open.

"Let me take these for you my Lady and I will set them on the horse." Hotaru offered as she took the small leather pouch from her shoulder.

"Of course." Kagome agreed as she let her take the pouch and she took off her backpack and handed it to her, then bowing gently Hotaru walked steadfastly towards Haru and the horse to give her Lord and her Lady a moment of privacy. Once Hotaru was a good distance away Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and gazed nonchalantly at her, Kagome returned his gaze in like kind. Though when their eyes connected something painfully wistful flashed through them but they ignored knowing that it was only a fool's errand to try and catch it. The fates had made up their mind and there was nothing that a Miko or a Taiyoukai could do to change it.

Silence spread between them, they each had a million things to say but none of it was good enough. None of it could ever be good enough but something had to be said, something, anything. Feeling as if his intent gaze was choking her Kagome finally broke contact and looked out over the pebbled entrance. The morning was cold but the warmth from the sun was just enough to keep her comfortable, the grass was littered with tiny dewdrops that shimmered faintly in the morning light. All around the silence flitted past like a gentle summer breeze and Kagomes stomach flipped and turned as the butterflies awoke and stretched their wings.

Looking back to Sesshomaru who hadn't taken his eyes off of her for the entire time Kagome opened her mouth as to say something but closed it quickly. For a moment longer she stared blankly into his golden eyes and she watched as it swirled about like lava. Slowly her mind reeled about as it formed the words she wised to impart to him. Finally after several moments they formed solidly and she parted her lips to speak once more.

"This thing called parting has no color, yet it seeps into our hearts and stains them with loneliness." She whispered softly, then swallowed hard as she searched his face for approval.

"When evening mist rises from the reed leaves, in the chill dusk, I will think of you." Sesshomaru replied with out thought. _"This is the end, all of this will not have mattered once she is gone." _He assured himself as he stared across at her but something deep in the back of his mind shook its head and knew that that was not true. After giving Kagome his parting words Sesshomaru turned away from her and once more gazed out over the entrance just like she had found him. Taking this as a dismissal Kagome turned from him and continued down the steps towards her appointed mount that had her backpack latched to its hindquarters and on the other side was her bow and quiver.

"Lady Kagome." Haru greeted as he bowed.

"Haru." Kagome greeted with a smile.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Haru asked kindly, not wanting to embarrass her.

"Yes, I know how to ride a horse but what I don't know is how to return back to my village." Kagome replied, still smiling all the while.

"There is no need to worry about that." Haru assured her. "This is a demon horse she knows where you need to go and she knows how to return. You need not worry about anything."

"A demon horse??" Kagome repeated, not completely sure about the whole situation. "Like Entei?" She asked as her brows drew together.

"No and yes." Haru replied cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Kagome demanded.

"Do not fret My Lady, you have nothing to worry about she is well trained." Haru assured with much nodding of his head.

"Alright." Kagome agreed, "What is his name?"

"Her name is Isuzu." Haru corrected.

"Oh, thank you." Kagome replied, she was just about to mount Isuzu when loud feminine voices filtered into her ears. Looking back to the main house Kagome watched as Lady Taree and her hoard of demons immerged from around the corner, still Sesshomaru stood there unflinchingly watching everything but nothing. Stopping just a ways off from the corner Taree and her woman grew very quite as they watched Kagome which only made her feel extremely awkward and she wanted nothing more to do then mount that horse and runaway. Not wanting to be rude Kagome bowed to her and as she came back to her full height she noticed out the corner of her eye something golden and willowy like wind. Gazing over surreptitiously Kagome noticed that it was Nariko's hair fluttering about on the gentle breeze that had began to drift about the courtyard, smiling gently to herself Kagome turned back to her task at hand and mounted the horse.

"Now hold on tight My Lady, Isuzu is very fast, you should arrive at your village just before sundown." Haru informed her as he handed her the reins.

"Thank you Haru." Kagome answered as she took the reins and he bowed in reply.

"Have a safe journey my Lady." Hotaru ordered which only made Kagome smile.

"Of course." Kagome agreed and with out another word she nudged Isuzu's sides gently and the horse made its way out the gates. Once they were passed the gates slammed shut behind them making Kagomes stomach turn to lead and all she could do was hunker down against the horse and let it take her home.

Isuzu was indeed fast and she carried her for half the day until she finally stopped at a small pond to rest. Once they came to a stop Kagome climbed off her back though unsure if she should let the horse do its own thing or if she should keep control of her. Making up her mind quickly enough Kagome took hold of the reins and led her to the small pond to drink. As she let the horse drink Kagome looked back the way they had come, though she couldn't see much through the trees except more trees she still knew that in that direction lay the Castle of the West. The lead in her stomach turned over, infecting her heart making it heavy and painful.

She wanted to go back, in her heart of hearts she knew she needed to go back but her mind, as stubborn as it was, would not let her go back but for just a moment her heart had managed to take control of her feet. Before her mind could catch up she found herself at the edge of the small clearing staring intently through the trees westward. Kagome was stuck and distraught with indecision, all she wanted to do was sit down and cry but that wouldn't do anything except make her head hurt and her nose run… and she didn't even have any tissues to blow her nose on. She would have to cry later because at that moment she felt a gentle tugging on the hem of her Haori.

Turning around she saw that it was only Isuzu pulling at her hem like a small child trying to gain her attention. Once Kagome was looking at her she dropped her hem and swung her head eastward, trying to let her know that they should be going. Getting the message Kagome gave her a weak smile before she took hold of the reins once more and climbed back up on top of her.

"Alright Isuzu lets get out of here." Kagome suggested. Letting out a snort of agreement Isuzu turned back into the direction of the east and continued on her way.

Sesshomaru stood there as solid and picturesque as any stone sentinel as he watched Kagome ride off into the early glow of sunrise. He still stood there even as the doors shut even though he could no see her he still listened to the thundering hooves of Isuzu as she ran eastward. He didn't even notice when Lady Taree had come up to him and said something and since he didn't reply she left in a huff but since he didn't notice, it didn't matter. It wasn't until Hotaru had come beside him and let out a long and insufferable sigh did he come back to himself and the pounding sound of hooves fade from his ears.

With her attempts of gaining his attention successful Sesshomaru gave Hotaru a curt withering glance before affixing his attention on the now empty courtyard. Knowing that that would be the best inquiry she would get about her sigh Hotaru continued on unfazed.

"Not even the most powerful Taiyoukai in all the land could keep one small human Miko from leaving." Hotaru commented nonchalantly but Sesshomaru could hear the displeased undertones all to well.

"She was the one who wished to leave." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"And there was nothing you could do with all your immense powers to make her stay?" Hotaru asked rhetorically.

"You know Kagome as well as I. Once her mind is set there is no deterring her." Sesshomaru retorted as he turned on his heels and made his way along the veranda.

"Just like yourself." Hotaru mumbled to herself as she too turned and went in the opposite direction back to the room she had shared with the Miko Kagome.

It was indeed just before sundown when Kagome arrived at the small village that would one day become the greater city of Tokyo. They were just passing under Goshinboku as the sun was beginning to turn into a golden hue of orange that glittered through its prime green leaves. It had seemed that the winter wasn't as harsh here in the east then the west and spring had already arrived. As they arrived at the well Kagome did everything she could to not look at it but her minds eye was all but to happy to paint its own mental image for her. Kagomes mind began to race for any viable excuse for her to remain for even just a moment longer in the Feudal era when it came to her.

"Not yet Isuzu, lets go down into the Village I need to see Lady Kaede." Kagome announced as she tugged the reins in the direction of the village at the bottom of the hill. Nodding her head Isuzu did as she was asked and made her way down into the small village. Coming to the edge of the village Kagome stopped Isuzu and got off; taking hold of the reins she led her to Kaede's hut.

"Stay here, I wont be long." Kagome assured Isuzu as she placed the reins through the loop on the saddle and disappeared into the hut.

"Kagome!" Kaede declared happily as she watched her enter into the hut."Kaede." Kagome greeted with a smile as she took a seat beside the fire.

"It has been a long time my child, where have ye been?" Kaede wondered

"I've been in the west." Kagome replied with a weak smile."Aye, with Sesshomaru-sama?" Kaede wondered.

"Yes, with Sesshomaru." Kagome affirmed.

"Why have ye returned then?" Kaede asked as she stirred her stew as she always did.

"Because it is time for me to return home." Kagome admitted as she tried to hide her displeasure.

"I see." Kaede mused sagely. "Then ye will be needing this won't ye?" Kaede asked rhetorically as she shuffled to the side of the small hut and removed one of the floorboards; reaching down inside Kaede pulled out what appeared to be a small object wrapped in red fabric. Brushing off what little dirt and dust had collected onto the cloth she pushed it towards Kagome who took the object and untied the red fabric from around it.

"What is this?" Kagome asked curiously for within the red fabric was a wooden box.

"It is a box made from the wood of Goshinboku, within the box is a piece of cloth from one of Otohime's obi which will protect the contents from water." Kaede informed her as she slide open the lid to the box. There inside was a golden kimono embroidered with golden thread of cherry trees in blossom and small bonsai trees along with weaving lines that looked like oceans currents, which had small stars spread throughout it.

"It is beautiful." Kagome stated in awe.

"Indeed, Kagome I want you to put the Shikon no tama in it." Kaede ordered.

"But shouldn't I make a wish?" Kagome wondered as she pulled the Shikon no tama over her head and held it in her hands.

"No My Child, it is far to dangerous to be making any wishes on the jewel. Ye will need to keep it in the box forever Kagome." Kaede insisted.

"Alright Kaede I will." Kagome agreed with a curt nod of her head as she placed the Shikon within the piece of obi and folded it securely before placing it inside the box and sliding the lid back into place.

"Do not forget the fire rat haori, it will help protect it against fire." Kaede added, Kagome looked up at the old priestess with sharp questioning eyes. "Yes, Kagome it is from Inuyasha's Haori, it will only help to improve the strength of the haori." Kaede answered.

"I see." Kagome mumbled, for her tongue swelled greatly with all the tears she wished she could shed. Tying the haori around the box that contained the Shikon no Tama Kagome rose to her feet. "Sayonara, Kaede Thank you for everything." Kagome announced as she bowed deeply.

"Sayonara Kagome, thank you for giving this old women some hope for the future." Kaede replied as she bowed as well. Giving her a small smile Kagome turned away from the old Miko and disappeared back into the world outside.

Finally Kagome had reached the old well and as she stared into its depths the lead disappeared from her stomach and her heart and she felt as if she was non-existent. Pulling her things from Isuzu's back she placed her backpack on her own shoulders and set the box with the Shikon into the leather pouch with her bathing supplies which she too slung across her shoulder.

"Thank you Isuzu, good luck." Kagome murmured to the horse as she secured the reins on the saddle so they wouldn't get caught on a branch or something then she bowed to the horse slightly. Isuzu stood there for a moment looking Kagome over then it neighed something and bowed its head to her as well before she turned and took off like lightening disappearing into the trees. Kagome smiled to herself in hopes of boasting her spirits but once she set her eyes on the old Bone Eaters Well it faded away and her stomach dropped out. She was glade she had her back pack on, it helped make her feel more grounded; taking a deep breath Kagome straightened her back and stared down into the well defiantly. Stepping up onto the lip of the Well Kagome gave its dark depths a fierce glare then took that last step and was consumed entirely. And all of this was only a dream.

OMG You guys would not believe it! My dad had been fiddling on the computer and He had transferred all my stories and stuff onto a disc but he never told me!!! And so when I went to look for my story I saw that EVERYTHING was DELETED!!! OMG I was so pissed and so distraught omg it was terrible! And then when I found out it was on a disc I went through EVERY disc near my computer but it wasn't on ANY OF THEM OMG I almost killed myself but then we found it! Woo it was SCARY! Anyways yes hmm Some of you may be thinking this is the end… well do not fret it is not but I am wondering if I should continue on Tainted White and Pure Black or if I should do a kinda sequal book too kinda thing which would be like Tainted White and Pure Black 2 : Dead Mans Chest (well it wont be Dead Mans Chest) but you know something like that I'm not sure though I'll leave it up to you guys but really I don't know how long it'll be it could end up being like 125 chapters! OMG that would be crazy! But you guys tell me what you want and I'll do it! CHEERS!!!! Hooray Beer!!! (don't ask) O yeah I suppose I should let you know that um Otohime is a water goddesses, daughter to some other goddesses yeah lol Onto the next Chapter!


	40. Degausser

(Tainted White and Pure Black 2)

Chapter 40 Degausser The silence weighed down on her like twelve feet of water and her stomach crushed in on herself. The magic's of time began to slow as they dropped their delicate burden back into the bottom of the dusty old well. Fleetingly they brushed past her in a sweet caress of goodbye almost as if they knew she would never delve into their depths and call up their powers for her bidding. As its shimmering blue faded into the darkness Kagome found her self lost in a wave of gut wrenching vertigo and she toppled to the ground with a small 'oomph'. 

Groaning softly Kagome sat there as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the gloom of the aged well house but really all she wanted to do was sit there forever between the worlds. After several moments passed by her skin began to tingle as if she were being crawled over by a thousand spiders marching along her body. Creeping her self out with her thoughts Kagome got to her feet and brushed her self off. Sighing in defeat she stomped the life back into her feet, adjusting her bags Kagome grasped the ladder into the well tightly and made her way back up into the future.

Feeling as if the world was trying to squish her into the ground she pulled herself sluggishly over the lip of the well and drudged up the stairs. Gripping the edge of the wooden door Kagome tugged at the door but it didn't seem to budge, growling softly at the door she gripped it firmly with both hands and wrenched it open. She was instantly consumed by a blinding light that split her head in two with a stinging headache, which wasn't helped by the sound of something loud clattering to the ground along with the roar of a hundred different voices. Defensively she placed her hands over her eyes; the roar began to die down ever so slightly and her eyes began to adjust to the overbearing spring sun that just so happened to be facing the well house doors.

Shielding her eyes with her hand Kagome looked about the courtyard only to see a dozen plus people all standing around the courtyard staring at her. Completely taken aback Kagome took a step backwards towards the well wondering if she had come out in the wrong era when her foot hit something hard making it skitter and clunk. Looking down she saw that it was a stack of white chairs which had undoubtedly been placed against the door and that was why she had trouble opening it. Looking back to the crowd she searched through their faces frantically trying to find one she recognized but there were none.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice cried out and she almost collapsed with joy as it filtered through her ears.

"Mom!" Kagome called back as she turned to her left and scrambled over the chairs to her.

"It is so good to see you! I was so worried, what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she checked Kagome over for any injuries.

"I'm sorry Mom, but can we talk about this later?" Kagome asked desperately, her voice hushed as she looked about at all the strange people who where still staring intently.

"Of course we…" but before her mother could finish she was interrupted by a very tall women, who seemed to emanate an almost unnatural beauty.

"Higurashi-San who is this?" she asked coolly as she came to stand beside her.

"This is my daughter Kagome, Kagome this is Yuhara, Kimiko." Mrs. Higurashi introduced.

"Hello Kagome-San." Kimiko greeted with a bow.

"Hello Yuhara-san." Kagome replied with a bow as well, silently she groaned on the inside; really all she wanted was a nice hot bath and a nice hot meal and then to sleep for the rest of her life.

"What a charming daughter, but did you not say she was visiting family in the North?" Kimiko asked kindly as she turned her attention to Kagome's mother.

"Yes, she was but now it seems she has returned." Higurashi answered with a jubilant smile.

"But did you not say that she would not be back until after the wedding?" Kimiko wondered as she glanced at Kagome from the corner of her eye.

"Yes I did say that, Yuhara-San you have a very good memory but it seems I do not!" she proclaimed with a gentle bout of laughter which made Kagome smile slightly.

"Wedding?" Kagome asked slightly confused by this prospect, there hadn't been a wedding at the Higurashi shrine for many, many years.

"Yes, it's nothing to worry about Kagome I will tell you about it later." Her Mother assured with a gentle smile.

"I see." Kagome mused as she chewed gently at the inside of her lip.

"So Kagome-San, how was it in the North?" Kimiko asked with a gentle smile.

"Cold." Kagome replied almost cryptically as she studied the young woman's face sternly which made Kimiko's features harden but as soon as Kagome gave her a small smile in return she relaxed.

"I see, were you training to be a Miko?" Kimiko asked curiously.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, completely thrown off by this change of topic and she wondered vaguely if this woman was actually a demon she had known from the past. Unsure she straightened her shoulders and set her jaw and wished fervently she hadn't forgotten her bow on Isuzu.

"Your attire," she pointed out. "Is that of a Miko."

"O!" Kagome proclaimed with realization. " Yes it is, yes I suppose you could say I was training." She replied with a slight hiccup of nervous laughter. "I was beginning to wonder if you were psychic or something." Kagome added as an after thought to help clear up her blunder.

"Oh!" Kimiko declared with gentle laughter as well. "Well some days I believe I am but not today." She said with a playful wink, Kagome only smiled slightly in reply. "Though I am curious, what were you doing in that old well house?" _'Nosey bitch!'_ Kagome thought to herself sternly as her smile faded awe and she tried to find a suitable lie but her head was spinning far to fast for her to catch up.

"She was praying to the gods for her safe return home." Higurashi explained as she turned to stand beside her daughter. "It is an old family tradition."

"I see, well do not let me stand in your way. It seems you have much unpacking to do." Kimiko noted as she glanced at her bags.

"Yes I do, thank you and Congratulations on your wedding." Kagome replied with a smile as she and her mother walked away towards to the house.

The sun was just beginning to climb out from behind the trees and splash across the lands in warm hues of golden red. Sesshomaru had found difficulty in sleeping that night; it seemed to him that his home had become more quite with the young Miko now gone and it made him restless. So instead of lying listlessly in his bed staring out the window and trying to find the small wistful tangles of her powers which remained, Sesshomaru took to roaming about his estate in search of something that no longer existed. Night was finally bleeding into day when he heard the pounding of Isuzu's hooves, then only moments later he heard the shouts of the morning guards and the gates creaked open.

The Horse cantered in, her chest puffed out and her head held high revealing to all who saw that she had completed her mission and the Miko had returned to her home. There Haru and Hotaru were waiting patiently for her in the entrance where they had seen her off with Kagome.

"Well done Isuzu." Haru complimented her as he gave her a small apple and took hold of her reins.

"But what is this?" Hotaru asked as she undid the bow and quiver from Isuzu's saddle, turning her head back she stared at the forgotten weapon only to snort and shake her head as if to say she had no clue. "Kagome-san must have forgotten it, I just hope she will not need it." Hotaru muttered to herself as she clenched the weapons tightly and stared off into the rising sun. Watching from a distance a slight frown swept across his face as brief as a summer breeze, knowing that Kagome didn't need such primitive things in her era Sesshomaru turned his back on the scene and disappeared back into his home.

When the front door slid shut Kagome let out a heavy sigh and her shoulders drooped.

"What is going on out there?" Kagome demanded as she looked to her mother for answers.

"A wedding!" She said cheerfully, giving Kagome a bright warm smile.

"But we never have weddings." Kagome stated as she gave her an incredulous look.

"Yes well times change." She replied still smiling all the while. "But more importantly, where were you all winter long? I got so worried I thought something might have happened to you." Mrs. Higurashi questioned, effectively changing the subject, as she looked Kagome over critically.

"I got stuck in the west for the winter… if I had left to come home I most likely would have died." Kagome admitted as she avoided her mother's eyes.

"In the west? What were you doing there? I thought your home base was right here in Tokyo." Mrs. Higurashi wondered, then her face became very serious and she looked straight at her daughter. "Kagome, what happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome was frozen straight to her core, her mother had seen right passed every façade and had pierced straight through her carefully construed armor.

"He's dead." She whispered solemnly as she looked down at the ground and her hand tightened instinctively around the box, which contained the Shikon no tama.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." Her Mother said quietly as if saying it softer would lessen the impact of its reality.

"It doesn't matter I've shed all my tears for him already." Kagome informed her as she lifted her head and looked back up at her mother with strong impenetrable eyes.

"I'm glad." Mrs. Higurashi said with a sad, thin smile. "So then, what were you doing in the West?" she asked, once more changing the subject.

"I was staying with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother." Kagome informed her.

"Human?" She asked with a smile.

"Demon." Kagome corrected with a light tone.

"Awe, did you enjoy yourself?" Mrs. Higurashi wondered.

"It was…" Kagome struggled for a few moments to find the right word then she found the ones that somewhat summed it up but nothing really ever could fully sum up how it went. "Delightfully miserable." She admitted with a slight smile that looked almost like a grimace or it could have just been a grimace that almost looked like a smile.

"I see, well why don't you go up and take a shower and change. Once you're done I'll have dinner ready for you." Mrs. Higurashi offered as she looked her daughter over once more and headed into the kitchen.

"Sounds wonderful, thanks Mom." Kagome called as she headed up the stairs towards her room.

Entering into her room Kagome dumped all her things on her floor and through herself onto her bed smothering her head with her pillow she let out a groan that boarder lined screaming and she didn't know why. Unable to breath she sat back up and just stared blankly at her pillow as if she were in a drunken stupor. Outside the muffled sounds of people calling to one another reached her ears through her partially opened window. Looking around her room Kagome felt lonely, she wanted someone with her but she didn't know exactly who. Growing tired with herself Kagome let out a sigh, grabbing the leather pouch with her bathing supplies in it Kagome rummaged through her drawers and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear along with some socks a blouse and a skirt then made her way to the bathroom and locked the door.

Steam rose from the warm waters as they shifted about hitting the bath walls and making a dull lapping sound that droned out everything else in the world. Slowly the door was opened and with it the rest of the world rushed in with ferocious wind that consumed everything in its path.

"You can not be in here!" Jaken squawked indignantly.

"Silence." Taree demanded and she made her way past the Shoji screen that separated her from her Lord. "Lord Sesshomaru." She greeted sweetly and bowed. Sesshomaru had pointedly ignored her until the point she had greeted him and with her being almost an equal to him in rank by custom he had to return her greeting.

"What do you want Lady Taree?" he had to return her greeting, but nothing said he had to be pleasant.

"How dare you speak to your wife in such a way!" Taree bristled.

"If you were truly my wife, as you are so adamant in declaring, then I could speak to you in any fashion I so chose and there would be nothing you could do about it." Sesshomaru informed her sternly then rose out of the water and grabbed his kimono and tied it shut tightly then left the baths, Jaken following him all the way. Lady Taree remained inside the baths, gaping silently at the words that he had spoken; a cold shiver snaked up her spine for she knew what he said was true. Quickly gripped with anger she whirled back around and gave the door a thunderous scowl before she ripped it open and left the room in a whirlwind.

Leaving the steamy bathroom Kagome went down the stairs in a bored daze and took a seat at the table. The hubbub outside her house had quieted down quite a bit as her mother served her dinner.

"Where are Souta and Grandpa?" Kagome Wondered.

"O they just went out for a bit, don't worry they should be home soon." Her Mother explained with a gentle smile.

"I see." Kagome replied softly as she continued eating. It wasn't but a few moments later that the front door rolled open and Souta and her Grandfather came into the house and walked into the kitchen.

"Kagome! You're alive!" Souta cried out with a smug smile that only made Kagome glower at him.

"Yes I'm alive, thanks for the vote of confidence." Kagome replied as she rolled her eyes, Souta only chuckled softly.

"Awe Kagome, welcome home!" Her Grandfather greeted with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Grandpa it's good to be home." She answered with a small smile herself.

Then they all sat down and ate their first meal together in months, they laughed and joked about simple mundane things and Kagome's mother explained to her that she had told people that she had sent her to the north to visit family. Laughing Kagome did her best to remember the elaborate tale of the family in the north that did not exist.

"So what about this wedding?" Kagome asked as her mother set down tea and took her seat.

"Well you already met Yuhara Kimiko and her soon to be husband is Mori Yuji, they are both rather young but they seem to be truly in love. And Mori-san is so cute!" Mrs. Higurashi proclaimed with a jubilant smile.

"O Mom." Kagome abashed as she rolled her eyes and stood up taking her tea cup with her and placing it in the sink as she went by.

"What?" Her mother called after her mirth dancing softly in her voice.

Shaking her head Kagome went up to her room to begin unpacking.

123231243254556766765

So I decided psh! Fuck it I wont make a sequel dealy I'll just keep adding chapters anyway yes here is another I guess you could say this is the turning point or the apex, the climax, the peak, the zenith which ever word tickles your fancy… personally I prefer climax because it makes me think dirty but other then that its all good hope you enjoyed it till next time Don't do drugs! Your motto could be "Tainted White and Pure Black is my Anti-drug"!!! Yeah! That'd be pretty awesome!!


	41. At a Corner of This World

Chapter 41 At a Corner of This World 

Entering into her room Kagome let out a long sigh as she looked over her things, really she didn't want to have to unpack but it was either now or… well later but now seemed the most productive. Unsure where to start she spotted the small leather bag and decided to empty its contents first dumping it upside down the box tumbled out along with her bathing supplies. Picking up her soaps and the box she went into her bathroom and placed them on the counter then made her way down the stairs.

"I'm going out to the shrine!" Kagome called back to her mother as she slipped her shoes onto her feet.

"You're not going back down the well are you?" Her mother demanded almost shrilly as she immerged from the kitchen in a rush.

"No, I'm going to the storage shrine, I have something to put in it." Kagome replied with a reassuring smile as she lifted up the box as visual evidence.

"Oh, good." Mrs. Higurashi sighed happily with a smile as she disappeared back into the kitchen. Smiling grimly to herself Kagome slid the door open and exited out onto the shrine grounds, the sun was in its last visages of setting as she exited her childhood home. As she made her way toward the shrine she looked about the land taking in all the small changes that had been added to the shrine. Having turned her self about in her examinations she was walking backwards when she bumped into something somewhat soft that gave out a small 'oomph'. Turning about quickly Kagome saw that she had bumped into a young man who was fumbling with his cell phone.

"O I'm so sorry!" Kagome exclaimed as she bowed quickly.

"I'm sorry!" the man exclaimed bowing as well.

"I should have been looking where I was going. I'm terribly sorry." She explained as she bowed again.

"It seems we are both at fault." He replied with a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, looking up Kagome caught a glimpse of his features and she realized that he was extremely attractive and some what of a blush surfaced on her cheeks but she quickly dismissed it.

"You must be Mori-San." Kagome announced with a smile.

"Oh! It seems my reputation precedes me! Well now that you know me, it is only fair that I in turn get to know you." Yuji bantered good-naturedly.

"Of course! I am Higurashi Kagome." Kagome introduced herself with yet another bow.

"Awe, Higurashi-san's daughter. I heard you were in the North visiting family." Yuji stated a soft smile still lingering on his lips.

"O yes well I grew home sick and returned early." Kagome lied swiftly.

"I see." Yuji replied with a smile. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you." He added then bowed.

"Indeed." Kagome agreed as she bowed in return.

"I assume we will be seeing more of one another." Yuji assumed.

"Yes I believe so." Kagome admitted.

"Well then, till next time." Yuji announced as he bowed again.

"Yes, till next time." And with that Kagome bowed as well then they both turned and continued on in their own direction.

Continuing on her way Kagome finally made it to the shrine, sliding back the shoji screen she entered into its dark depths and shut the door behind her. Fumbling with the matches beside the entrance Kagome managed to light the lantern illuminating the small hut. Glancing about the many shelves of random knick knacks that had been collected over the years Kagome finally managed to find a spot that was just big enough to hold the final resting place of the Shikon no Tama. Kneeling before the shelving Kagome carefully untied the fire rat haori, slid open the box, unfolding the obi from around the Shikon no Tama Kagome pulled it free and held it up in her hands.

The flame from the lantern seemed to be drawn into the jewel making it shimmer and dance like lavender colored quick silver. A shiver of purity snaked up her spine making Kagome what to cry her eyes out in exhaust and disgust. In the moment Kagome couldn't think of a single thing that she hated more then that stupid jewel that destroyed everything she had ever loved. Still she stared into its mystical depths as they continued to churn happily, off in the distance she heard shouts and some one running her way quickly. Her breath caught in her throat and she desperately fumbled with the jewel, quickly she placed it back into the obi and shut the box, quickly tying Inuyasha's haori around the box she stuffed it onto the shelf.

Suddenly the shoji screen flung open and Kagome was doused with a bucket of ice-cold water, which extinguished the light casting her into partial shadows.

"What the hell?" Kagome demanded loudly as she stamped her foot and glared up at the indiscernibly figure.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Kagome-san, I thought this shrine was on fire." Yuji apologized as he took a step back and bowed deeply, the bucket still clenched in his hand.

"It was the lantern." Kagome explained exhaustedly as she wiped the remaining water from her face and arms.

"Of course, I am terribly sorry." Yuji repeated as he gave another small bow.

"Que sera sera." Kagome quoted nonchalantly with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Yuji!" Kimiko cried out as she came running up beside him. "Did you put out the fire?" she wondered as she looked into the shrine expecting to see ash remnants but instead all she saw was a sopping wet Kagome. "Kagome-san! You look like a drenched kitten, what happened?" She asked sincerely.

"Kagome-san was inside the shrine and had lit a small lantern to see by, that was the flame that I had seen." Yuji explained with an apologetic smile to Kagome.

"Oh how terrible! I am so Sorry Kagome-san." Kimiko apologized with a bow.

"It's Ok." Kagome assured them as a shiver skated up her spine from the cold.

"You must be freezing!" Kimiko proclaimed having seen her shiver.

"Here." Yuji offered as he placed his suit coat over her shoulders.

"Thanks." Kagome replied as she tightened it around her.

"I hope nothing was ruined." Kimiko mentioned as she entered into the shrine and began examining everything.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Kagome assured as she stepped out onto the veranda and watched her look around.

"Oh, what is this?" Kimiko asked in awe, as she reached for the box containing the Shikon no Tama.

"_That_," Kagome cut in sharply "Would be nothing of importance." She finished as she took a stern step forward.

"Of course, where are my manners?" She asked meekly as she put her hands back to her sides.

"Lets get you inside." Yuji offered as he gently turned Kagome back towards her home, she was reluctant to return back while Kimiko was still inside the shrine. After a moment of dragging her feet Kimiko appeared from within the shrine and slid the door shut and fastened the latch. "Come along." Yuji encouraged as he escorted her towards the house and Kagome went willingly as Kimiko followed behind them.

"Stop it!" a shrill voice declared loudly as it's producer made their way down the corridor swiftly.

"Be reasonable you fool! Don't bother him over such petty matters!" another more annoying voice proclaimed.

"This is not a petty matter!" the first voice refuted then the screen slid open revealing a young girl who entered into the room with a swift bow to the current occupant who didn't seemed to be bothered by the sudden interruption. Sliding the screen shut behind her she entered into the room quietly and took a seat across from the other occupant as she waited for his attention.

"What is it?" the man asked nonchalantly, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Where is Lady Kagome?" Rin asked, almost demanding.

"Gone." Sesshomaru replied curtly.

"Gone?" Rin asked stunned.

"My Lord!" Jaken squawked as the screen came crashing open once more. "Please forgive me! I tried to tell her not to bother you over such petty matters but its not like she ever listens to me! Foolish child! I do not see why you even bother to put up with her Mi Lord, why don't you just get…" but before Jaken could finish his rant a small projectile collided with his temple making him tumble to the ground half unconscious.

"Gone." Sesshomaru reasserted.

"But she didn't even say goodbye." Rin noted wistfully as her gaze fell to the side and she began to chew thoughtfully on her lip. As she sat there in silent contemplation Sesshomaru continued to do his work, then letting out a heavy sigh Rin nodded her head or bowed, Sesshomaru was unsure to which, then stood grabbing a hold of Jakens webbed foot and dragged him out of her Lords Study then shut the door with a soft click.

It wasn't until she was gone then did Sesshomaru place his work on the table and look up at the door from where his ward had departed. His eyebrows drew together in contemplation but his mind remained empty as he stared at the shoji screen. Then with a slight slump of his shoulder Sesshomaru turned back to his work and continued less he became lost in that sharp corner of his world.

"Kagome what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she stepped out of the kitchen and saw her daughter standing in the entrance dripping wet with Yuji and Kimiko standing behind her.

"Just another typical day in the life of Kagome." She replied with a gentle sigh as she shook her head ever so. "Here you are Mori-san, thank you." Kagome said with a small smile as she handed him back his coat.

"Please, it's Yuji." He corrected as he took his coat from her.

"Yuji then." Kagome acknowledged. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go change." And with that she head up the stairs and disappeared from view.

"Such a well mannered daughter! However did you manage that in this day and age Higurashi-san?" Kimiko asked after Kagome had disappeared from sight.

"Kagome is well versed with the old ways." Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"I see." Kimiko replied with a smile.

"What did she mean by 'Just another typical day in the life of Kagome'?" Yuji wondered as he glanced towards the stairwell.

"Oh, you know teenage girls, always exaggerating things." Higurashi dismissed with a wave of her had.

"Of course, I understand." Kimiko assured as Yuji smiled lightly and nodded his head.

"So come and tell me exactly what happened." Higurashi stated as she lead them into the living room.

Walking straight into the bathroom she locked the door behind her. Peeling off her sopping wet clothes Kagome threw them into the tub there and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her then went to her room. Taking a seat on her bed Kagome stared out the window as the red skies turned from red to purple and dark blue. In the distance bats flickered about snatching up the early spring insects. Gentle voices rose up through her window bouncing around her room. Rising from her seat Kagome looked out the window to see Kimiko and Yuji hand in hand as they left the shrine. Pulling the shade shut Kagome turned on her lamp and changed into her pajamas.

Sitting on her bed again Kagome grabbed her backpack and placed it in front of her and flipped the top open to begin emptying it. Lying on the very top of all her things was black fabric folded carefully. Pulling it out Kagome flung the long mysterious fabric over the side of the bed, it was a plain black Kimono but at the very bottom was a swash starting from the front left side of the Kimono coming around to the back. The design consisted of an array of cherry blossoms dyed several different hues of neutral colors from white to gold, inlaid with gold and silver thread.

"Oh Hotaru." Kagome cooed affectionately as she pulled the Kimono up onto the bed and examined the design even closer. As she brought the kimono up she couldn't help but catch the subtle scent of pines and snow and something that Kagome could only call Sesshomaru. A small smile swept across her lips, as she couldn't help but take a deep breath and let the scent of Sesshomaru linger in her mind. "So foolish." Kagome chided herself as she rose from her bed and hung the not so ancient Kimono on the back of her door. "No wonder I couldn't fit my things into the bag." Kagome exclaimed as her smile widened. Quickly she finished unpacking her bag and was about to go to bed when Souta entered into her room.

"Kagome!" Souta whined.

"What?" Kagome demanded, peeved that she had been delayed from the sleep, which she had so desired, as she thought about sleep she felt as if she hadn't slept in years.

"You've been home for not even a day and you've already thrashed the bathroom!" Souta explained.

"What do you care? Its not like you really use it anyways." Kagome retorted.

"I use it all the time, it's not my fault you're never around to keep track of my bathing habits." Souta rebuked.

"Fine whatever! You taking a shower tonight?" She demanded grumpily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes." Souta affirmed.

"Fine!" Kagome nearly shrieked as she got out of her bed violently and stormed into the bathroom grabbing her wet cloths and her dirty Miko uniform she left the bathroom threw her cloths violently to her bedroom floor then slammed the door shut. Turning her light off she crawled back into bed and passed out.

Kagome was on her way back home from the grocery store with a small bag of curry and radishes. The day was a clear one and the fresh plum blossoms hung heavy with water from the early morning shower. It was now mid afternoon the sky was clear and the birds where chirping happily and children could be heard laughing in the background as they chased each other about.

Deciding to take the long way home Kagome cut through the garden to enjoy the day. As she was passing through she couldn't help but notice a man sitting on one of the benches by himself reading the wall street journal, dressed in a black Armani suit. Continuously she kept sneaking glances at this man and she noticed that he had exceptionally long black hair that was braided down his back and his face was extraordinarily handsome and there was something about him that tugged at her stomach. Then all at once it came to her like a violent smack to her face and she almost dropped her bag.

Rushing over to the man she loomed over him excitedly, a wide grin spread across her face as her hand clenched nervously around her bag.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome declared happily but he did not look up from his paper. "Sesshomaru its me." she assured him her smiling waning ever so slightly. "Its Kagome." She informed him, just incase 'Me' didn't quite cut it for even though only a day had passed for her it had been nearly 500 years since he had seen her. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked timidly her smile thinning out into a straight line and her brows knitted together. Taking another step forward she reached out to him ever so slowly, not wanting to startle him least he cut her hand off entirely. "I was a fool."

Suddenly there was a whirlwind of activity and the world began to spin a thousand times faster then was normal or even necessary. Once it had returned to his normal state Kagome found herself flat on her back ravaged with pain and Sesshomarus claws digging into her neck as he held her on the ground looming over her with a fierce scowl marring his elegant features. The pain filled Kagome's eyes with tears and she tried to breath, tried to talk but her words couldn't slip out from between his fingers and Kagome wondered absently how she had ever managed to slip out from his grasp before.

"A fool is only cured by death." Sesshomaru professed as his hand clenched tighter around her throat, for a moment her vision flared florescent green then darkness reigned over everything.

Kagome awoke with a start, desperately she pulled at the blankets that had tightened around her throat causing her asphyxiation and looking around she noticed that she had fallen off her bed denoting the pain in her back. Moaning in frustration and disbelief Kagome pulled herself back into bed and fell back asleep, unwilling and unable to face the 21st Century just yet.


	42. Asthenia

Chapter 42 Asthenia 

Waking up again at a quarter to eleven Kagome literally rolled out of bed and fell with a heavy thud to the wooden floors beneath her. Groaning quietly Kagome got up onto her knees and made her way to her dresser, pulling out one of her spring dresses and a light sweater she stood and got dressed. Finishing up in the bathroom Kagome made her way down into the kitchen and took a seat at the dinning room table, though she had woken to late for Breakfast a pot of tea was still sitting warm on the table so she poured herself a cup.

"Well Good Morning Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi greeted, with a warm smile.

"Morning Mom." Kagome replied with a tired smile. "Where's Souta and Grandpa?" she wondered as she took a sip of her tea.

"Souta's at school, its only Tuesday and Grandpa is out side tending to the shrine and helping out with the wedding." She replied with a smile.

"I see." Kagome mumbled as she poured herself another cup.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you go down to the store and get me a few things?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she busied herself preparing lunch.

"Yeah, I can go now if you want." Kagome offered as she finished her cup of tea and got to her feet.

"O that would be wonderful." Mrs. Higurashi agreed as she handed her a list of items and some money.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." Kagome called out as she slipped on her shoes and disappeared out the door.

The day was indeed beautiful and as she made her way back home from the store carrying at least two bags of groceries she decided to cut through the park even though her senses told her not to. Knowing that she was being silly, since if Sesshomaru was still alive Kagome couldn't seem to be able to picture him sitting in this park reading the wall street journal. So ignoring her uncertainty Kagome continued on through the park watching the kids run around chasing each other as they let out laughs and screams of delight. Off to the side stood their parents watching them happily as they spoke to one another about everything and nothing.

As Kagome continued on her way a group of children came running towards her, trying her best to avoid them one of the young boys managed to slam into her. He toppled over in, what seemed to Kagome as slow motion, and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked sweetly as she knelt to his height.

"Yes, I'm fine." The boy replied as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Come on Naota!" a girl cried out from behind.

"Sorry for running into you." The boy apologized with a bow then ran off with the little girl. Still smiling Kagome stood back up and as she did so she caught the glimpse of a man in a crisp business suit sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. Her heart skipped a beat as she wield around and took a good look at the man, but once his image sunk into her mind she let out her breath and closed her eyes wearily. His hair was light brown and ruffled looking, his skin was dark from constant sunlight and his face was young and rather plain looking. He was definitely not Sesshomaru, not even a human looking Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!" a girl cried out happily, opening her eyes once more Kagome looked in the direction of the voice and saw Eri, Ayumi and Yuka all running towards with exuberant smiles. Kagome seemed only able to give them all a weak smile, really she hadn't wanted to see them so soon but as fate would have it, it had other plans for her.

"Hey Kagome! Wow it's been forever! How was it in the North?" Eri asked as they came upon her.

"Cold." Kagome replied with a small smile.

"Was that really the wisest decision with you being sick and all?" Yuka wondered, concerned for her health, as she looked her over.

"Don't worry I'm fine, the fresh air did good." Kagome assured her.

"That's great!" Ayumi said happily as she brought her hands together in glee.

"Maybe you should take trips to the North more often then." Eri suggested.

"No, I don't think I'll be going back for a very long time." Kagome assured them with a smile.

"Well why don't you say we go and get some ice cream?" Yuka suggested as she took a few steps back the way Kagome had just come.

"That sounds wonderful!" Ayumi exclaimed happily.

"I would love to but I have to take these groceries home to my mom." Kagome explained, holding the bags up for emphasis.

"O well why don't we just go with you! I've heard there's going to be a wedding up there! I've been wanting to see the set up." Eri suggested with a shrug.

"If you want." Kagome assented as she broke from the group and continued walking towards the shrine, looking to each other Eri and Yuka shrugged their shoulders and followed after her along with Ayumi who was happily thinking of what flavor of ice cream she wanted.

Upon reaching the top of the shrine Kagome's friends stared awe struck by all the decorations that were being hung about. Ignoring it all Kagome continued on her way towards her own home.

"This is all so exquisite!" Ayumi commented in awe.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Yuka agreed.

"So Kagome, when's the wedding?" Eri wondered as she came up beside her friend.

"I don't know." Kagome replied with a shrug pf her shoulders as they approached her home. "Alright I'll be out in a minute." She informed them as she disappeared inside.

"Back already?" Mrs. Higurashi asked rhetorically; standing a ways outside the Kitchen door, drying her ands on a dishtowel.

"Yeah, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka are outside waiting for me, we're going to get some ice cream." Kagome explained as she handed her mother the groceries.

"O that sounds wonderful, have fun!" her mother replied with a smile as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Indeed." Kagome commented off handedly, smiling weakly to herself she slipped back into her shoes and entered back into the world.

"Yeah, so…" Eri began slyly, "I hear Hojo is still single." She offered, giving Kagome a mischievous smile.

"That's good for him." Kagome replied nonchalantly as she took a lick of her strawberry ice cream, wishing earnestly that Hotaru was with her sharing in the experience of ice cream.

"You're not serious!" Yuka demanded, her eyes wide as she looked Kagome over incredulously.

"Yes I'm serious." Kagome answered simply.

"You and Inuyasha still together?" Ayumi asked with a gentle smile.

"No." Kagome replied coldly, still eating her ice cream.

"What happened?" Eri asked as she watched Kagome's face intently. For a moment Kagome thought about telling them that she had killed him but of course they would only think she was joking, but then they might worry, she really didn't need them to be worrying.

"Nothing, time just slowly swept past us." She replied, her voice tired, only betraying a fleeting wisp of nostalgia.

"Did he go back to his ex?" Yuka asked defensively.

"One could say that." Kagome answered with a smile dry smile.

"What a jerk!" Ayumi declared firmly as her face scrunched in disapproval.

"Yeah, what a jerk." Kagome agreed with a dry, short, bitter laugh. _'What a jerk.'_ She thought wistfully and the words echoed around her head making Kagome suddenly want to rack her fingers over the inside of her skull and scratch her eyes out from the inside.

"O look!" Eri proclaimed quickly switching the subject at seeing Kagome's forlorn face. "It's another Wedding!" She pointed out rushing towards the scene. Ayumi and Yuka followed after her excitedly and Kagome only followed good-naturedly, continuing to eat her ice cream, slightly afraid that if she stopped she would start crying or screaming or something.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Yuka asked rhetorically as she watched them make their way down from the western church.

"OO I can't wait to get married!" Ayumi cooed as she smiled whole-heartedly at the couple.

"It will be pretty awesome! The Honeymoon would be the best part! Go to Hawaii or something! Being waited on hand and foot, yeah I can see the perks." Eri imagined with a wry smile.

"Indeed." Kagome droned as she watched the two attempt to climb into the car. _'I wonder how Sesshomaru is fairing.' _Kagome thought absently as she stared off into the distance. There was then random yells and screams coming from the wedding precession and as Kagome looked up she just catch the slightest glimpse of something white come falling out of the sky towards her. Reacting on instinct Kagome jumped back holding her hands out in front of her as to ward the strange white mass away when it struck her hands sending her ice cream plummeting to the ground.

Hands now empty Kagome looked down at her offender and she realized it was a bouquet of white chrysanthemums and white rosebuds and underneath it her strawberry pink ice cream oozed out, staining the flowers pristine surface. Something in Kagome's gut wrenched and she felt the insatiable urge to cry.

"Oh, Kagome!" Ayumi declared, her hands covering her mouth, which was held open in shock.

"Nice catch." Eri complimented sarcastically.

"Awe…but… uh…. What?" Kagome stammered as she looked about her friends for an explanation.

"O no!" a strange feminine voice explained, looking up from where it was coming from and before her the partition separated and Kagome watched as the bride came towards her frowning when she saw the mess on the ground. "Are you alright?" she asked kindly when she looked up at Kagome.

"Yes, I'm alright." She replied. "Uh, I'm sorry about your flowers." She apologized, unsure of what to do in this situation, in all actuality Kagome didn't even understand what was going on around her with the throwing of the flowers and everything. _'Stupid western traditions.'_ She thought bitterly.

"O that's alright, it's simply fate." The women said with a sly smile to Kagome.

"Fate?" Kagome asked. _'What does that bitch want know?' _ her mind seemed to growl

"Yep!" the women proclaimed with a beaming smile. "When you catch the Bouquet it means you are the next to be married." She informed her with a wink.

"Yeah, but I didn't catch it." Kagome pointed out. "I let it fall." She added bitterly.

"Well that is true," the woman sympathized. "But it fell into strawberry ice cream that only means that you will fall into a sweet, pink wedding!" she orated as she clapped her hands together happily.

"Hana!" her groom called for her, waving his hand to gain her attention.

"O I have to go! Sayonara!" Hana called as she returned to her husband.

"Good Luck!" Eri called back waving her own hand.

"Sayonara." Kagome replied, her voice barely a whisper as she continued to stare down at the soiled bouquet. _' I'll fall into a sweet, pink wedding, Yeah right.'_ Kagome scoffed as she turned away from the bouquet, her fist clenched and she continued on her way in the opposite direction of the procession.

"Kagome!" Yuka called as she, along with Eri and Ayumi, chased after her. "Kagome!" She called again and finally they reached her.

"What was that all about?" Eri demanded.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. I'm going to go home, I'll see you all later." Kagome exclaimed as she waved her hand in dismissal and disappeared into the city. Her friends looked at each other wanting answers to their unasked questions but the only one who knew the answers seemed to be a million miles away within herself.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

'_Maybe, just maybe, if I ignore her she'll go away.' _Sesshomaru thought hopefully as he kept his eyes glued to his most recent wedding congratulations, but to him it seemed like they were laughing at him or pitying him.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

'_Again with her incessant demands, doesn't she comprehend patience?' _Sesshomaru thought vehemently as his jaw muscle tightened ever so slightly. It was far, far too early to be dealing with such idiocy.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the woman demanded, her our woman beside her closed her eyes gently in contained exasperation. Keeping his features as still as stone, Sesshomaru looked up into her eyes with his own poisoned laced golden daggers.

"Speak." Sesshomaru ordered catching Taree off guard and Miho let out a silent sigh.

"I was wondering, My Lord, when it was that we are to be wed." Taree asked coyly with a sly smile tugging at the corner of her lips. If Sesshomaru was an impulsive man fed only by instincts he would have ripped the narcissistic InuYoukais throat out but being the cold Taiyoukai that he was, he refrained. The truth was he hadn't even thought about it, in the very back of his mind he had hoped Kagome would return and do… well he wasn't exactly sure what, but do something. Still keeping his eyes latched onto her own Sesshomaru made up his mind and signed away his sanity.

"Three days." Sesshomaru stated nonchalantly then returned his eyes to the letter in his hand, a clear dismissal to Lady Taree and her women. Bowing elegantly Taree and Miho rose from their seats and left the room.

Having gone to bed much earlier then she normally did, Kagome awoke somewhat groggily but managed to make her way down stairs without falling.

"Good Morning." Mrs. Higurashi declared happily from the kitchen as she sat drinking tea and watching the news.

"Morning. Anything interesting?" Kagome asked as she motioned towards the T.V. and poured herself some tea.

"Oh nothing really, just some snow showers predicted for the mountains." Her mother replied.

"I see." Kagome concluded, a moment of silence spread between them as they watched the weather. "Hey mom." Kagome begun.

"Hay is for Horses." Her mother quibbled

"Yeah, Yeah anyways when's the wedding suppose to be?" Kagome wondered while pouring more tea for the both of them.

"Hmm, About three days." She replied happily.

"Three days?" Kagome repeated, surprised.

"Yes, three days." Mrs. Higurashi assured her.

"Why does everything have to happen in three days?" Kagome wondered.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, not understanding where her daughter was coming from.

"Well like in The Little Mermaid, the witch said she had three days to kiss the prince and… and well other things like that." Kagome explained making her mother laugh.

"Well at some point in time everything will only be three days away." She informed her.

"Yeah, but nobody every says four days away or five days away." Kagome explained.

"Well if you had asked me yesterday it would have been four and if you had asked me the day before that it would have been five. Maybe it's only your timing that makes it seems to make things a coincidence." Her mother offered.

"Why you got to be so smart?" Kagome demanded with a gentle smile.

"Because I'm your mother." She replied smugly as she took a sip of tea. Kagome only laughed.

"Yeah I guess that works, Grandpa outside?" Kagome asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Yep." Mrs. Higurashi confirmed.

"Alright, I'm going to go and see how he's doing." And with that Kagome rose from the table and made her way out into the courtyard.

Looking around the courtyard Kagome tried to find her grandfather among all the people but he seemed to be somewhere hidden. Stepping away from her home Kagome immerged into the cluster of people, continuing her search for the ever-illusive old man. Making her way towards the front of the shrine Kagome caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye of the door to the storage shrine open. Her stomach tightened and slight panic spread through her muscles making them tight and alert. Breaking away from the crowd she ran up to the shrine only to see her grandfather examining the box containing the Shikon Jewel.

"What's this?" Her grandfather asked holding the box up for emphasis.

"Something I brought back with me from the past." Kagome explained evasively.

"But what is it?" her grandfather repeated.

"Something, precious." Kagome explained, not exactly sure that that was the right word she wanted but it seemed it would have to do.

"Everything from 500 years ago is precious Kagome, what is its history?" her grandfather demanded. Feeling cornered Kagome looked over her shoulder into the courtyard watching the people go about with their duties. Letting out a sigh Kagome slid the door closed but left it open just a gap to let the morning light filter through.

"Inside that box lays the Shikon no Tama." Kagome whispered as she took a step closer to her grandfather.

"The real one?" He asked in awe, his eyes wide.

"Yes." Kagome confirmed.

"Whole?" he inquired.

"Yes." At this his face dropped and became ashen in appearance. "Why, what happened?" Kagome demanded.

"I opened it but I did not see it." he replied solemnly as he handed the box to her. Taking it in shaky hands Kagome looked at the box as if it was a bloody head and she immediately wanted to throw up. Dropping to her knees Kagome hurriedly untied Inuyasha's fire rat haori and slid the lid to the side letting it drop with a hallow thud to the wooden floor. Moving the silk away, there to her great relief was the jewel nestled with in the silken shroud of Otohime; Kagome let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kagome seethed as she looked up at her grandfather with dangerous eyes.

"I swear to you Kagome I wasn't lying." Her grandfather assured, slightly startled by her fierce continence since he had never seen anything more then a swift scowl at her brother flitter across her face.

"It just doesn't make sense…" Kagome began softly her features softening ever so slightly, "Unless…" she trailed off.

"Unless what?" her grandfather asked leaning ever so further down.

"Unless," Kagome restated more firmly as she placed the jewel back into the box and folded it amongst the silk and picked up the lid. "The wood of this box is from Goshinboku, and the wood made of the well is from Goshinboku. Maybe, just Maybe that the same spiritual properties that the well has, the box has as well." Kagome suggested as she slid the lid into place and began to tie the haori back in place.

"I don't understand." Her grandfather admitted as he scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Only myself and Inuyasha could pass through the well, maybe the jewel is suspended between times while in the box and only I am able to retrieve the jewel when I open the box and that was why you couldn't because all you saw was an empty box, ne?" Kagome explained as she put the box back onto the self.

"I see." He mused as he stroked his chin.

"Indeed." Kagome replied with a smirk and opened the screen letting the light flood in. "Well that's enough excitement for me for today, I'm going back inside." Kagome admitted with a sigh as she exited the hut and walked back towards the house; a great relief lifted from her heart now that she knew only she could reach the jewel.

"Kagome-san! Kagome-san!" a female called out before Kagome had reached her home, turning about curiously she looked for the source of the voice only to see Kimiko making he way towards her, waving her arm enthusiastically.

"Kimiko-san." Kagome stated somewhat surprised to see her. "What is it that I can help you with?" she asked as the young bride to be came within speaking distance.

"I was hoping you would accompany me into to town and help me find some antiques that I want for the wedding." She replied with a small smile.

"Of course, I'd love to." Kagome lied with a smile but truly all she wanted to do was just sit in her room and sleep some more; she was just so tired. _'Why do I got to be so nice?' _she scolded herself.

"Wonderful! Let's get to it!" Kimiko declared happily as she marched off towards the stairs leading into the city with a reluctant Kagome following behind her.

"Kimiko-san" Kagome complained softly as she shifted the young woman's bags, which she had loaded onto Kagome like she was some pack mule. "It's getting late we should really be heading back to the shrine."

"I know, I've kept you much longer then I intended but there's just one more shop I want to go to, now where was it?" Kimiko asked rhetorically as she began searching the buildings around them. Letting out a sigh Kagome shifted the bags once more, trying to relieve the pressure from her arms and fingers as they stood there on a quite street corner. "Ah Ha! There it is!" Kimiko declared proudly as she began to make her way towards it briskly, Kagome following behind her like a dog. _'Why do I have to be so nice?' _Kagome asked herself as she drudged on, fully wishing now that she had said no.

Upon entering the shop Kagome dropped the bags at the entrance as Kimiko disappeared amongst the old relics. Letting out another sigh Kagome began to rub her tired shoulder muscles as she looked about the room casually. On several racks hung old kimonos with small tea stains dotting the sleeves and a fine layer of dust coating it, walking around a particularly dusty kimono Kagome bumped into something. Wheeling around quickly Kagome grabbed for the object and steadied it before it could topple over and knock over what appeared to be an old vase.

Looking over the object in her hand she noticed that it was a personal shoji screen and it seemed to have seen many long years for the paint was faded from constant sunlight and there were small tears in the fabric. Taking a closer look at the painting across its surface Kagome's eyes opened wide in surprise and her heart clenched painfully. Depicted on the screens surface was Goshinboku covered in its white blossoms that looked so suspiciously like snow. Reaching out tentatively Kagome went to stroke the faded painting with her fingers; still but a hairs breath away from the painting Kimiko called out to her, effectively startling her.

"What is it Kimiko-san?" Kagome asked, coming around the dusty old Kimono to see her.

"O there you are, what have you found?" Kimiko asked as she came around to join her, an old women following her.

"O nothing of great importance." Kagome lied.

"You are always so modest!" Kimiko scoffed as she came around Kagome to see the personal screen behind her. "O it's beautiful!" she declared happily, Kagome only closed her eyes and let out an inaudible sigh of exhaustion. Opening her eyes once more she was met by the vision of the old women, whom Kagome assumed owned the store, smiling up at her in somewhat of a knowing fashion.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked, her brow knitting together and her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Eh?" asked the old women in a rusty voice as she cupped an old decrepit hand around her ear and listed her head to the side so as to hear her better.

"Um, never mind." Kagome voiced louder so the women could hear her and in turn the old women only laughed good-naturedly and nodded her head, the smile there all the while which greatly unsettled Kagome.

"Kagome-san! You have such a good eye for the antiques!" Kimiko cooed. "Obaasan how much is this?" she called loudly to the old women.

"Eh? What is this?" the old women called back as she made her way around Kagome to investigate Kimiko's question.

"O you don't want that." Kagome replied trying to dissuade her. _'That's mine Dammit!'_ Kagome growled to herself.

"Don't be silly Kagome-san, of course I do!" Kimiko declared happily.

"This," the old women drawled as she examined the screen closely. "Is not for sale." She concluded as she turned and continued smiling up at Kagome; confusion wracked Kagome's mind. _'Does she, could she… know?'_ Kagome thought fleetingly.

"What do you mean 'not for sale'?" Kimiko demanded as she scowled down at the old women.

"Just that, it's not for sale." She repeated with a cackle of laughter.

"Well I never!" Kimiko proclaimed in a huff.

"Don't worry about it Kimiko-san, lets just go." Kagome offered placatingly as she headed towards the door.

"I want this screen, just name your price Obaasan and you'll have it." Kimiko offered as she pulled out her checkbook and pen, this only made the old women laugh harder.

"You wouldn't be able to afford it, you are far too selfish." The old women assured with a flip of her hand as she made her way back into her shop.

"That is not for you to decide, now tell me your price." Kimiko bantered.

"You really want to know." The women asked, her voice and features completely serious.

"Yes." Kimiko replied confidently.

"Your life!" the old women proclaimed darkly then shrieked with laughter at Kimiko's shock and repulsion.

"How wretched!" Kimiko protested then turned sharply on her heels and stormed out of the store. Giving the old women one last quizzical look Kagome made her way after her when the old woman called after her.

"Kagome-san," she began making Kagome freeze and her heart stop.

"How, how do you know my name?" Kagome managed to ask, her voice quivering.

"If you like the screen you may have it." the woman offered a small, knowing smile dabbling at her lips.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked louder this time, hoping that the old woman would hear her better then the first time.

"Kimiko-san told me." she replied.

"I see." Kagome stated. _'Well that seems normal enough.' _"Why are you offering me the screen for free while you charge Kimiko-san her life for it?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

"It was made for you." She replied, her smile widening revealing her old yellow teeth.

"Why do you…" Kagome begun but was cut off.

"It's getting late Kagome-san, you should return to them, they are waiting for you." The old women foretold as she waved her hand towards the door.

"Who should I return to? Who's waiting for me?" Kagome demanded taking a firm step forward as she glowered at the old women. _'What kind of trick is this? She's not a demon… is she?' _Kagome thought sternly as she checked the old woman over for any demonic presence but there was none.

"You're family of course!" the old woman declared as she roared with laughter, tired of the games the old hag was playing with her head Kagome left the store grabbing Kimiko's bags as she went. She really was getting tired of this, it was just too much, the future, the past, it just all needed to fade away and never come back.

"Just put those in my car." Kimiko instructed as she fished out her keys and popped open the trunk. "Thank you for all your help, I'll see you up at the shrine." She added as she headed up the stairs.

"Sure thing." Kagome called after her. _'I should charge.' _ Kagome crumbled to herself as she shoved the bags into her trunk and slammed the door shut.

"Kagome-san, is that you?" Yuji called as he jogged up beside her from his car.

"Yuji-san." Kagome greeted with a smile. _'Where the hell do they keep popping up from?' _ Kagome thought bitterly.

"I thought it was you, what where you putting into Kimikos' trunk?" he asked as they both made their way up the shrine steps.

"Cloths and such she had bought from some antique shops." Kagome replied.

"O you poor thing." Yuji sympathized.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, glancing at him in surprise.

"Kimiko is a notorious shopper, she'll take any one with her and use them as a pack mule." Yuji explained with a small knowing smile.

"Yes, I realized that." Kagome agreed with a small smile of her own.

"You'll have to forgive her, she means the best she just grew up in a rich family so she expects people to do silly things like that for her." Yuji tried to explain further.

"I see." Kagome replied as they finally immerged at the top of the shrine.

"Yuji!" Kimiko cried out as she rushed towards them.

"Kimiko, what's the matter?" Yuji asked, worry creasing his brow at seeing her distraught face.

"O you wouldn't believe the cruel old woman me and Kagome-san met at one of the stores." Kimiko announced as she buried her face in his shoulder as he held her.

"What happened?" Yuji asked kindly as he looked to Kimiko.

"There was a personal screen in her shop that I wanted to buy but she wouldn't sell it to me so I told her to name her price and she said that I would have to give her my life for it!" Kimiko wailed.

"Is this true?" Yuji asked, appointing the question to Kagome.

"Yes." Kagome replied with a nod of her head.

"How terrible." Yuji sympathized.

"O it was terrible Yuji." Kimiko assured.

"If you'll excuse I should be returning home." Kagome stated as she bowed to them and continued on her way home leaving the couple to do what ever they wanted to.

"I'm back!" Kagome called into the house as she kicked off her shoes and padded into the kitchen.

"Kagome! What are you still doing here?" Souta asked as he peeped his head out of the living room.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome demanded.

"Shouldn't you be out saving the future from demons and such?" Souta asked.

"Saving the future wasn't part of my job." Kagome bit back.

"Well it should be." Souta snapped back.

"How dare you! When did you become such an ass Souta?" Kagome growled.

"Hey I wasn't the one getting all pissy you know." Souta retorted smugly.

"You shouldn't ask such rude questions if you don't want me to get all pissy." Kagome informed him as she stormed into the kitchen. At that Souta smirked and continued to play his video games.

"Kagome, your school called today. Since your home you should really think about going." Mrs. Higurashi informed her as Kagome took a seat at the dinning room table.

"School." Kagome droned. "I had completely forgotten, I guess I just feel to old for school." Kagome mumbled to herself as she propped her head on her hand. _'Maybe I should just go back to the past, I wouldn't have to worry about school there.' _ Kagome mused to herself.

"Your teachers offered that since you're sick so much of the time that you should just take some online courses." Her mother informed her as she set some tea down for her.

"Online course, but we don't own a computer." Kagome informed her.

"Well we can buy one." She proclaimed happily.

"They're expensive." Kagome added.

"Yes, well we can manage." Her mother replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I suppose we can." Kagome agreed as she took a sip of her tea.

"Still here, eh?" Souta asked as he entered into the kitchen and took a seat with them, Kagome glowered at his comment.

"When did you become such a damn Yankee?" Kagome demanded.

"When you'd become such an anti-time traveler?" Souta bantered back.

"Since I came back home." Kagome replied.

"Well then, since you came back home." Souta answered.

"Now you two play nice." The mother called after them, laughing softly to herself. The front door then slid open and their grandfather walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table as well. "Just in time, dinners ready!" Mrs. Higurashi declared as she placed their dinner on the table and they all begun to enjoy their meal together.

"Did Kagome tell you what she brought back with her from the Feudal era?" Grandpa asked good-naturedly between mouthfuls.

"Grandpa!" Kagome reprimanded.

"No she didn't." her mother replied, looking to Kagome for an answer.

"Ooo what did you bring back Kagome?" Souta asked, completely enthralled.

"Nothing." Kagome growled, glaring at Souta.

"Yes you did, don't be so modest Kagome. She brought back the Shikon no Tama, whole." Her grandfather declared happily.

"O you did! That's wonderful dear." Mrs. Higurashi congratulated.

"O whoa, when can I see it?" Souta asked, his eyes glowing with awe.

"Never, it's sealed away." Kagome informed him.

"Awe, your no fun!" Souta Whined.

"You're right I'm not." Kagome agreed.

"Come Kagome you should show us what all your hard work paid off for." Mrs. Higurashi pleaded with a gentle.

"No, really, I'd rather just forget about it." Kagome vowed as she stacked up her dishes, standing she placed them in the sink and headed up to her room. Her asthenia quickly devouring her Kagome took a hasty shower then went to bed.


	43. Gambit

Chapter 43 Gambit 

Kagome awoke earlier then what she wanted to, lying in bed she listened for the noises of the house but all was still. Finding this to be odd Kagome managed to rouse herself from bed, changing she made her way down stairs. Looking into the kitchen Kagome saw that her mother wasn't there, while searching the rest of the house she saw that every one was gone as well. Slipping her shoes on Kagome stepped out of the house and looked about for all the workers but saw none, wondering about Kagome came around the house to see Goshinboku and under it was a bunch of people all gathered together and there was a priest saying the marriage prayers. _'It was today?! No way! Some one would have woken me up for it yeah?'_ Kagome thought but taking a closer look she saw that they all were wearing normal cloths. _'Oh, maybe it's just a rehearsal.'_ Kagome mused, spotting her mother she came to her and tugged on her sleeve gently.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she looked about the people.

"Oh it's just a rehearsal, you seemed so tired I didn't want to wake you." Mrs. Higurashi informed her.

"That's what I thought." Kagome replied as she looked on.

"It's just so beautiful, I can't wait until you get married Kagome, it'll be such a beautiful wedding." Mrs. Higurashi commented wistfully.

"Yeah, beautiful." Kagome scoffed as she kicked a small stone at her foot. _'I am a Miko, we do not wed.' _ Kagome thought bitterly as she glared up at the happy couple. "Dammit." Kagome grumbled under her breath as she turned away from the gathering and entered back into the house.

_'Just one more day,'_ His thoughts had taunted him mercilessly repeating that one line _'Just one more day.' _ Like some holy mantra that was sure to save his soul only it did the exact opposite and made him into an irate, impatient Taiyoukai. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Enter." Sesshomaru bit out sharply, the door slid open swiftly and Jaken stepped in bowing as he entered on somewhat shaky legs.

"Lady Taree requests an audience." Jaken stated, prostrating himself on the ground so that he didn't have to look at his lord.

"Tell her I am busy and I will not be disturbed until the ceremony tomorrow." Sesshomaru informed his voice the coldest and deadliest Jaken had ever heard in all the years that he had served his stoic lord.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken stammered as he exited the room._ 'Just one more day.'_ Sesshomaru clenched his fist firmly and slammed it onto the low table before him; a fracture line ran through the thick wood. His youki pulsed off of him in thick, choking waves that consumed his entire estate making all his servants avoid him for the rest of the day including Jaken who did not bother to return to his lord with Taree's rebuttal.

Lying on her bed Kagome sat in utter silence as she stared up at her plain ceiling, letting out a sigh she reached over and turned on the radio. The song that was on was just the beginning of one of her old favorites. "Fukai Mori, if I remember right." Kagome mumbled to herself. _'It's such a pity they had to disband." _Kagome thought regretfully. The song finally came to an end and not wanting to hear the announcer she immediately turned it off. _'Fuck this.'_ Kagome grumbled irately, not exactly sure why she was so displeased, she just was. Getting up she made her way down the stairs.

"I'm going out!" Kagome called as she slipped on her shoes and exited the house and quickly descended the shrine steps so as not to be spotted by any one who might detain her; and with that Kagome disappeared into the city.

"That'll be 5 yen." A young woman informed as she handed Kagome her ice cream and in turn Kagome handed the woman her money.

"Thanks." Kagome replied as she walked away. _'So the wedding is tomorrow, hmm I wonder when Sesshomaru will get married." _Kagome thought as she continued to eat her ice cream, not really thinking about what it tasted like. _'I hope they'll be happy together.'_ Kagome thought somewhat bitterly. "This is pretty good." Kagome mumbled to herself as the taste finally filtered through her fuddled mind. _'Maybe I should have stayed, he had wanted me to stay… maybe I should have but…' _ "Awh!" Kagome proclaimed clearly thrown from her thoughts as she was shoved from the back and her ice cream went toppling from her hands and splattered onto the ground.

"O Sorry!" called a woman who went rushing past her giggling all the way. Looking up Kagome saw the woman and was surprised for she was in a wedding gown being dragged off by a man who could only be her husband.

"What the fuck!" Kagome demanded with a quiet ferocity. "What the fuck!" she repeated feeling tears begin to brim on the edge of her sight. Turning away from the mess at her feet Kagome disappeared into the small park that she had been walking around. Winding her way around the woods she violently whipped her eyes before the tears could form large enough to fall from her eyes. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Kagome demanded, continually brushing the tears away. _'I shouldn't be crying, it was ice cream… I could just buy more.' _ She assured herself but the tears simply kept falling and her breathing became labored. Coming across a small fox shrine Kagome fell to her knees before it and cried.

"I just don't understand, why do I have to feel like this?" Kagome asked rhetorically as she finally calmed down and whipped her final tears away. "All I want is to be happy is that really to much?" she demanded. "Dammit I'm so stupid!" Kagome reprimanded herself as she let out a heavy sigh and looked up to the stone fox. "What do you think I should do Kitsune?" Kagome asked, with a small smile as she sniffled lightly but then she saw the statue blink. "No…" Kagome drawled quietly as she whipped at her eyes. "Did you just blink?" she asked, her previous woes forgotten, staring at the statue keenly Kagome watched as a bead of sweat formed on its forehead and roll down. "You're sweating! You're alive aren't you!" Kagome demanded, completely taken aback by this.

"Oh Dammit!" A masculine voice grumbled and the statue shook slightly then a white mist formed out of it taking on the shape of a fox, which stood on top of the shrine looking down at Kagome.

"A fox spirit!" Kagome stated somewhat shocked.

"Yes, you got me. Now what you going to scream and run away?" it asked gruffly.

"No, it's just I didn't think any existed in this era. That's all." Kagome assured him.

"Yes well, we're really not suppose to reveal ourselves but I rarely ever get any visitors and even rarer that I get crying girls, it makes things awkward and harder to keep my cool." The fox explained with a 'humph'.

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized with a small smile.

"Yes well, now what is this about you just wanting to be happy?" the fox asked as he curled up and made himself comfortable on top of the shrine.

"O it's nothing," Kagome dismissed with a wave of her hand. "It's just…." She trailed off.

"Yes?" the fox prompted.

"Its just nothing." She assured him.

"There is never nothing to upset such pretty girls as yourself." The fox retorted.

"I guess you're right." Kagome replied with a dry laugh.

"So tell me." The fox encouraged.

"I'm just stuck with indecision." Kagome stated cryptically.

"Between what?" the fox asked, intrigued.

"What I want to do and what I should do." Kagome explained.

"And what would that be?"

"Whether I should pursue the past or just stick to the future." Kagome elaborated.

"Well there isn't much one can do to the past, it's already happened." The fox advised sagely.

"What do you know!" Came a shrill voice as another white fox appeared atop the shrine.

"Akiko, what are you doing here? And what do you mean?" the first fox demanded gruffly.

"I'm here because you know nothing Ryuu!" Akiko explained sharply.

"I know plenty of things!" Ryuu boasted.

"Yes, but nothing of what matters!" Akiko snapped, "You don't even know who this is do you?"

"This is a young girl." Ryuu stated, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"This is the Miko of the Shikon Jewel." Akiko informed him proudly.

"What? No way! The Miko was human and this girl here is human too!" Ryuu informed her smugly.

"Oh how you have become blind in your old age!" Akiko retorted with exasperation.

"I'm not blind I can see perfectly fine!" Ryuu replied hotly, Akiko sighed.

"Umm, I'm lost." Kagome admitted bluntly as she looked between the two foxes at hearing her speak the two foxes looked down at her.

"I'm terribly sorry, I am Akiko and this is my husband Ryuu." She introduced, bowing to her.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome replied bowing back.

"Yes we know or well at least I know." Akiko replied shooting Ryuu a stern glare.

"How do you know me?" Kagome asked slightly confused.

"How could we not?" Akiko asked rhetorically.

"I still don't see how she can be her, they are both human." Ryuu admitted as his head listed to the side.

"The Miko Kagome could travel through time using the Bone Eaters Well, this must be the time she travels to." Akiko explained.

"Oh, you know I do remember hearing something like that." Ryuu muttered as he studied Kagome. "You know I do think it is her." he added with a smile.

"Good your not hopeless." Akiko smiled. "So now tell me what is your problem?"

"Umm, well I… I don't know." Kagome replied, confusion covering her features.

"You were just talking about the past and the future." Ryuu offered.

"Well yeah." Kagome acknowledged.

"What is it that you want to pursue in the past?" Akiko asked kindly.

"Lo…" Kagome began but her stomach tightened and she decided to change her answer. "Happiness."

"Then go and get it." Akiko ordered.

"What?" Kagome stammered

"Go and get it, nothing is more important then happiness especially yours." Akiko assured her.

"You deserve it." Ryuu added.

"I do?" Kagome asked, unsure that she could deserve something so mundane, so trivial.

"Of course you do! No one deserves it more then you!" Akiko expressed passionately. Kagome sat there for a moment in silence as she let the fox spirits words sink into her then she began to shake her head.

"I can't do that! I can't just leave my family! What would they do if I never came back… how could they explain that to everyone? No I can't go back I have to stay here. Plus what would he think? He wouldn't want me back, I'm just a human, its pointless I don't know what I was thinking." Kagome rebuked as she quickly scrambled to her feet. "Thank you for you help, but I should be going." She explained quickly before she turned away and began walking into the forest.

"There is a way Miko-sama! You just have to find it!" Akiko shouted after her making Kagome stop.

"He would want you back human or not!" Ryuu added. Looking back hastily at this comment Kagome saw that they were both gone, confusion and paranoia filtering into her system Kagome disappeared back into the forest the way she had come.

"That was so weird." Kagome admonished as she broke out onto the main path and headed back towards her home.

_'Shouldn't I be able to at least try to find my happiness even if it is in the past?" _Kagome asked herself as she looked up the shrine steps. _'Shouldn't I' _she repeated as she began to slowly make her way up. _'I should try, I will try! Nothing bad happened from trying.' _Kagome encourage herself. _'Dammit I'm tired of being selfless! I'm going!' _she decided fiercely as she continued walked up the steps. "Maybe." She whispered softly to herself completely lost within her own mind.

Reaching the top of the shrine Kagome ignored Kimikos calls as she went straight towards her home and disappeared inside, sliding the door shut with a sharp click she kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen where her mother was.

"Mom," Kagome begun her voice sharp.

"What is it Kagome, what's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, slightly started by her daughter's fierce determination. At seeing her mothers' face Kagome began to falter, she didn't know what she wanted and tears began to form in her eyes; she bit her lip sharply to keep them from falling _'Now or never'_ her mind whispered sharply.

"Can I be happy?" she asked suddenly her voice desperate.

"Of course you can." Her mother assured her.

"Do I deserve to be happy?" she asked desperately.

"Of course." She repeated, "Kagome what is the meaning of this?" she asked cupping her daughters face between her hands affectionately; Kagome's hands clenched into fists at her waist.

"Even…" Kagome fumbled for the right words. "Even if that means…" her words stuck in her throat as her mothers worried eyes consumed her; her tears began to trickle down her face and her mother tenderly wiped them away.

"Even if that means returning to the past?" Her mother asked with a knowing smile and sympathetic eyes. Kagome swallowed hard and nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Oh Kagome I love you!" her mother declared happily as she hugged her and Kagome couldn't help but hug her back as she buried her face in her mothers hair. "And because I love you Kagome I can let you go to the past if that's really what you want." She replied as she pulled her only daughter back and smiled jubilantly at her. Kagome was so overwhelmed that she couldn't even speak, she could only smile at her with tear filled eyes and nod her head vigorously.

"O Mom I love you too!" She declared in a rush of breath after a moment of silence.

"Just be careful and right me letters and draw me pictures if you have children and put them in a time capsule just for me so I know that you lived well." Her mother ordered happily.

"I will I swear to you I will! I'll have it dated for your next birthday and it'll be in that shrine!" Kagome assured her as she pointed forcefully at the storage shrine.

"O thank you Kagome!" her mother replied and they both hugged each other with all the strength that they possessed. "Now go and pack you may leave after every one has left."

"What will you tell everyone?" Kagome asked, stopping in the kitchen doorway before she disappeared in her room.

"I will tell them that you had to return to the North because you found happiness." Her mother replied. "Now go." She shooed, watching her daughter go Mrs. Higurashi let out a heartfelt sigh and tears began to fall from her eyes. "My dear, dear Kagome. Only for you." She vowed silently as she continued cooking their dinner.

"Hey, so I heard you're going back to the past." Souta called out as he walked into Kagome's room but he stopped short at seeing her sitting on her bed looking utterly crust fallen and lost. "What's up with you?" Souta asked his voice softer, his brows creasing with worry. A long moment of silence spread between them and Souta was just about to check on her to make sure she was still alive when Kagomes eyes finally latched onto his own.

"Souta," Kagome began shakily, her eyes watery with unshed tears.

"What? What is it Onee-san?" Souta asked completely taken aback by Kagomes demure countenance.

"Souta you have to take care of Mom and Grandpa for me." Kagome ordered, her voice slightly stronger.

"What do you mean?" Souta demanded.

"I don't know if I'm coming back Souta, you have to take care of them for me." Kagome explained, her voice back to normal.

"You have to come back!" Souta refuted

"I'll try but I can't promise anything, Souta please just do this for me." Kagome pleaded.

"Alright I will, but what made you want to go back? It wasn't because I kempt harping on you was it?" Souta asked, somewhat fearful of his childish actions.

"No," Kagome assured him. "It was just a bunch of things but I think the foxes really pushed me over." She mused.

"Foxes?" Souta asked completely lost.

"Yes, fox spirits to be exact." Kagome corrected. "Oh Souta you should take them some rice and sake!"

"What? No!" Souta declined.

"Please Souta! You don't want to upset them do you?" Kagome asked her eyes pleading.

"I don't even know where they are." Souta informed her, trying to dodge her request.

"It's in the park just wander around you'll find it, call for Ryuu and Akiko, tell them you're my brother and that I returned to the past. I'm sure they'll appear before you." Kagome stated trying to tempt Souta with the supernatural.

"Seriously?" Souta demanded clearly intrigued.

"Seriously." Kagome assured him with a smirk.

"I didn't think anything like that still existed." Souta admitted as he sat on Kagome's chair.

"Yeah me too, but I guess youkai and the like are still out there, take the Noh mask for example." Kagome proposed

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Souta agreed as a shiver racked his spine at the thought of the possessed mask.

"Thank you Souta." Kagome called after him as he left the room.

"Yeah." Souta replied with a wave of his hand as he disappeared into his own room. Feeling better Kagome fished out her yellow backpack and started packing again, taking the kimono off the back of the door Kagome folded it nicely and placed it inside her bag as well along with her hygiene products and the first aid kit. Setting her Miko attire and a pair of thermal underwear to the side to wear that night Kagome looked down into her nearly empty bag.

"That's the lightest I've ever packed this thing since… well since ever." Kagome commented to herself with a dry laugh. "Oh no! How could I have almost forgotten!" she exclaimed, dashing from her room Kagome stampeded down the stairs and began to thrust her shoes on when her mother came out into the hallway.

"Dinners ready Kagome." Her mother informed her giving her a questioning look to what she was doing.

"Alright I just have to go get something be right back." Kagome answered her unasked question.

"Ok." She replied even though Kagome was already out the door, shrugging her shoulders she turned back into the kitchen. Running to the old shrine Kagome threw the door open, searching the shelves quickly she saw the small red box and grabbed it, just as she was about to exit the shrine when she stopped herself. _'I wonder if its even here yet.' _ Kagome thought curiously as she began to look over the shed for any old boxes that could possibly contain her past future life. _'Past future life?'_ Kagome asked herself incredulously. "What have I gotten myself into?" she hissed, rubbing her head gently Kagome turned away from the shrine and went back to the house to enjoy her last meal with her family.

"So you're going back." Her grandfather mused with a sly smile.

"Yes." Kagome acknowledged as she continued to eat piously.

"That's wonderful." He exclaimed happily.

"I don't know if I'll be coming back." Kagome informed him nonchalantly.

"What!?" he exclaimed dropping one of his chopsticks. "You can't just abandon your duties to this family!"

"Father." Her mother said gently trying to make him calm down.

"I will not let you leave! you must stay!" He ordered firmly, picking up his chopstick.

"Grandpa," Kagome began, her voice soft and hurt. "Please. This is hard enough as it is I have to go back." She explained, keeping her eyes down out of respect.

"No you don't, the jewel is complete and that's all that was there for you." He orated.

"There are other things that are there for me." Kagome offered softly.

"Hmm? Like what?" He demanded.

"Other things." Kagome stated firmly setting her own chopsticks down with gentle force.

"That doesn't make a very good argument now does it?" Her Grandfather asked rhetorically as he eyed her.

"It makes for a perfectly good argument! If one only knows how to listen!" Kagome argued, a scowl marring her face.

"I know how to listen it seems you do not for I said that you are not going and that is that! Feudal Japan is a dangerous place filled with Youkai of all sort and evil humans too." Her grandfather ranted as he slammed his own chopsticks down. "I will not have my only granddaughter caught up in some pointless war between Daimyos!"

"I am going!" Kagome exclaimed stubbornly. "I belong in that time! I am the only one who can defeat those Youkai and evil humans. Trust me I wont be getting caught up in any wars between Daimyos I'm a Miko! We don't fight human wars!" she explained heatedly. _'We only fight in demon wars.'_ She thought but quickly shoved it to the back of her mind in case her Mother or Grandfather knew how to read minds.

"You can't even go back there without the Shikon no tama and that is sealed away in the shrine." He pointed out proudly, adding an arrogant tilt to his head.

"You mean this?" Kagome asked as she lifted the small box from between her and Souta.

"So that's what that is!" Souta commented timidly, "I was wondering what that was."

"Wha? When did you go and get that?" Her grandfather demanded to know.

"Right before dinner." Kagome replied, placing the box on the table.

"Well that still doesn't matter I'm going, mom already said it was alright and I promise if things don't go as planned I'll come back home in a weeks time and if they do go as planned I'll still come back home in a week ok?" Kagome offered as compensation. "Mom already said it was alright." She repeated quickly at seeing that he might refuse her again.

"You said it was alright?" he asked her incredulously.

"Hmmhm." Her mother replied with a nod, as she seemed to wipe a tear away. "Kagome said it was for her happiness that she go back, how am I to stop my only daughters happiness?" she asked her father, turning to him ever so slightly.

"Happiness you say?" he asked as he eyed Kagome who returned his stare emotionlessly. The old man let out a long sigh then shrugged his shoulders heavily and started to eat his food again. "Do as you will." He muttered as he took another mouthful of rice.

"Thank you Grandpa." Kagome smiled at him brightly and picked up her own chopsticks and started eating again.

"Yeah just don't die." He barked.

"WHAT!! Its Empty!" Souta cried out as he held the empty box upside down.

"O Souta you idiot!" Kagome growled as she grabbed the box and smacked him over the head with it.

"So its an empty box?" Souta asked again for the third time as he watched Kagome pack it into her bag.

"No Souta it isn't empty your just not magical." Informed him as she drew the drawstring taught and flipped the top over and latched it.

"So you're magical?"

"Yes, I'm magical."

"Well then do something magical."

"You want to see something magical?"

"Yeah."

"_You _want to see something magical." Kagome repeated her face completely dead pan.

"Yeah." This time Souta nodded his head to add to his confirmation.

"Alright I'll show you something magical" Kagome admitted with a smile. "Just follow me." and so she led him down stairs where she hugged her mother and grandfather and bowed to them both as she left the house, throwing her promise back to them from over her shoulder of returning in a weeks time.

"What are you going to show me?" Souta demanded as they walked into the old well house together. "Are you going to show me the jewel?" he asked hopefully as Kagome switched on the flashlight.

"No, I am going to disappear for you." She said with a smile as she skipped down to the well.

"Come on Kagome I've seen you do that a thousand times." Souta groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Well that doesn't make it any less magical." Kagome retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on Kagome please show me the jewel, just this once?" he begged, adding his puppy dog eyes.

"God you look pathetic but alright." Kagome allowed as she opened her bag and pulled out the box. Opening the box deftly Kagome pulled out the completed Shikon no tama for her brother to gaze at.

"Wow, all that trouble for that tiny little thing." Souta commented as he stared into its depths.

"Yes well big things come in small packages." Kagome quoted as she placed it back into the box.

"How come it wasn't in there when I opened it." Souta asked sounding hurt.

"Because your not magical." Kagome explained again.

"No, come on, seriously Kagome."

"I don't know, I think it has to do something with the reason why I can pass through the well and you can't." Kagome offered the best she could.

"I understand." Souta said with a nod of his head as he gave Kagome a small smile. "Take care."

"You too Souta, thanks." Kagome replied as she gave him a hug.

"Ugh let go!" Souta complained as he tried to push her away.

"You are such a Yankee!" Kagome giggled as she let go of him and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, yeah, well you know I took lessons from Inuyasha." Souta admitted with a shrug.

"Oh Buddha help us all." Kagome nearly shouted as she lifted her hands up to the heavens dramatically.

"Shut up." Souta retorted gruffly as he tried to hide his smile.

"I'm off, see ya around." Kagome said with a smile as she jumped into the well, rushing forward Souta watched as she faded into the nothingness.

"See ya around sis."

Finally Kagome had made the gambit of her life and there was nothing she could do now except to go forward and meet head on whatever stood in her way even if it was death its self. Falling further and further into the blue magic of time Kagome finally landed gently 500 years in the past alone and utterly destructible

1837483562345923432394

Sorry I'm late! My bestest best buddy came down this week surprisedly and we hung out and it was dandy and then when she left Sunday I was like TT now I have to finish my Book (Which I was only half way down with(200-400pgs)) and then I get to write a wonderful two page book review (TT there was no antagonist!) and then once that's done I have a wonderful Slide show to do for Honors world History! Hooray !!! (kills self) and then it turned out for Government we had a quiz I didn't study for but that's ok cause I'm smart and I only got 2 answers wrong So yeah here it is Hooray! Yep so I apologize if that chapter was odd and scrambled and hard to understand I didn't write it well and I tried to change it a little but I suppose it adds to Kagome feelings . yeah


	44. Jougen No Tsuki

Chapter 44 Jougen No Tsuki 

A gentle knock came from the shoji screen, letting out a sigh Sesshomaru straightened himself and schooled his face into its bored countenance.

"Enter."

The door slid open revealing a young girl who stood and entered into the room taking a seat across from her lord and she bowed.

"Do you know why you are here, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at her.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru. Why am I here?" She asked gently looking up to her lord, her protector, her rescuer from death.

"As you know I am to be mated." Sesshomaru began and Rin nodded. "Tomorrow, after the ceremony I am sending you away, to a small village that is on the corner of my lands." At this there was a small, sharp gasp from the child before him and she opened her mouth wide to protest but Sesshomaru lifted up his hand to stop her. "This is not up for debate, you will be set up with the Daimyo and you shall be treated with respect."

"I don't care about being treated with respect! I wont leave you Sesshomaru-Sama I wont!" Rin declared valiantly.

"There is no debating it, you will leave. Be assured I will come to check on your progress from time to time." With this her eyes lit up slightly but still her face was as crestfallen as ever. "You may leave."

"Hai Sesshomaru-Sama." Bowing deeply Rin stood and left.

Heaving herself out of the well Kagome saw night all around her but down at the bottom of the hill the village glowed softly with their flaming lanterns. Making her way down quickly Kagome entered into Kaede's hut without even announcing herself. Looking up from her stew Kaede's eyes opened wide and she dropped the ladle back into the pot.

"Kagome!" She called sternly unsure of herself.

"Yes its me Kaede." Kagome assured her as she took a seat on the edge of the platform.

"It can't be! ye left." She pointed out sternly as she glared at her.

"Yeah well I came back, I need to ask a favor of you Kaede." Kagome admitted getting straight to the point, shrugging off the odd turn of events Kaede picked up her ladle once more and continued to stir.

"Have ye eaten?" she asked as she always did.

"Yes I already ate."

"Well then, what is it that you need Kagome?"

"I need a horse, a fast one." Kagome stated nonchalantly.

"A horse, a fast one." Kaede mused for a moment as the flames flickered around the pot cheerfully. "What do you need the horse for?"

"I need to go west." Kagome admitted somewhat shyly.

"And what is in the west?" Kaede asked, studying her face closely.

"You know what's in the west." Kagome claimed with a wry smile as she shook her head.

"Sesshomaru-Sama." Kaede stated simply.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome agreed.

"Of course, ye just can't let those demons be can ye?" Kaede asked with a chuckle.

"Of course not, human men are just so boring when you've spent the last few years chasing after wild demons." Kagome admitted with a smile and a shrug.

"Indeed, why do you think I never married?" Kaede replied with a smile.

"Cause you're Miko." Kagome pointed out.

"How cunning you are." Kaede commented dryly, clearly not amused.

"Yes, now that horse." Kagome quickly changed the subject

"Of course the horse, come with me." Kaede ordered as she got up and left the hut heading into the village.

"What is it Kaede-Sama?" A man called out as he walked up to them.

"Hiroshi, just the man I was looking for." Kaede replied.

"What can I do for you Kaede-Sama?"

"Give Kagome-san the fastest horse in the stables." Kaede ordered.

"Of course right away Kaede-Sama," he replied with a bow. "Follow me Kagome-sama." Hiroshi called with a wave of his hand as he walked off towards the stables.

"This is Gin, she will take you any where you want to go. Take care of her and she will take care of you." Hiroshi instructed as he handed her the reigns.

"Thank you I will." Kagome assured him with a bow.

"And you will be needing these I assume." Came Kaede's old voice, turning around Kagome saw her holding a bow and quiver.

"You know me!" Kagome said with a laugh as she took the weapon.

"Take care and be careful Kagome." Kaede told her with an old smile.

"I will and you too Kaede." Kagome replied as she led the horse out of the village at a gallop.

"That girl is simply impossible." Kaede admitted wryly.

"I don't even understand how she can still be alive." Hiroshi opined with a smirk.

"The fates must truly love her." Kaede replied with a sigh as she turned and went back to her warm hut. Winter still hadn't vanished from the land yet and the nights were still terribly cold.

After several hours of riding Kagome led the horse to a small nearby stream that she had remember stopping at several times with Inuyasha. Getting off the horse Kagome let her drink and eat and rest, slowly the skies lightened to a dark blue and the owls sat in the trees with their stomachs full of mice. After ten minutes had passed Kagome returned to Gins back and headed down stream towards a small village that she knew was close as well. Continuing on her way Kagome tried fiercely to forget about the cold even though she could no longer feel her hands, blowing on them individually Kagome prayed that she didn't get frost bite.

"Please! I am a Miko I have dealings in the west that are extremely important!" Kagome begged.

"Yeah and I'm Buddha!" the man called over his shoulder with a chuckle.

"If I do not fulfill my duty, ruin will come to all of the western lands! There is a very powerful demon who wishes to destroy us all." Kagome lied beautifully.

"You Miko are always proclaiming that Demons are trying to destroy us all but you know what? I have never even seen a demon! So how could they be trying to destroy us hu? Tell me that." The man argued as he kept walking on.

"That only means we are doing our job then! Now please trade me horses, mine is perfectly fine…"

"Then why don't you ride her?" He cut her off.

"If not but a bit tired!" she continued loudly.

"Miko-Sama!" A Young man called out to her, rushing to her side. "Please Miko-Sama don't bother with him he is only a Ronin please I will help you." The man offered bowing to her.

"Thank you." Kagome replied, the ire the ronin had provoked still evident in her voice, turning from him she followed after the man.

"Take this horse, he is very swift." The man offered as he pointed to one of the stales and took Gins reigns from Kagome.

"Thank you, and what is his name?" she asked as she watched him put Gin into an empty stall.

"Ryozo, and this beauty?" He wondered.

"Gin, please take care of her." Kagome asked as she saddled Ryozo.

"Yes, Yes she will be safe Miko-sama." And with that Kagome disappeared into the forest once more, in midst of the morning light.

As Kagome headed further and further west she began to feel the gentle tendrils of Sesshomarus youki reaching out for her and pulling her towards him. Breaking off from the trail Kagome followed after the youki and as she got closer and closer it began to way down on her. She had been gone from the weight for so long that Kagome began to feel slightly sick as it pushed down on her heavier and heavier but some small part of her missed its odd comfort.

If there was a day that Sesshomaru ever hated it would have had to be this day along with the day that had led up to this one and if ever a day had had a particular demon appointed to it or any other living creature for that matter he would have very much enjoyed torturing. Though as it would be there had been no demons, which he knew of at least, created for every day and so he, unfortunately, could not kill them. Rising from his bed Sesshomaru got dressed and just as he left his room he was bombarded with a dozen or so maids who began to pull him towards the baths so as to prepare him for his wedding. At that point Sesshomaru wished that Amaterasu would send some evil plague to wipe out the entire estate or at least render them all dumb just long enough for him to make his escape. But it seemed Sesshomaru had made no friends of the Kami's and he was punished justly or at least their idea of justly which was definitely not Sesshomarus idea of just. Letting the maids do everything for him Sesshomaru tried desperately to forget everything, but if only his mind would turn off!

Slowly the sun drew higher and higher into the sky as Kagome got closer and closer to Sesshomarus estate. She was getting so close that she was actually beginning to recognize trees and rocks along the way which made her stomach turn to lead. Taking a deep breath she steadied her nerves and broke through the trees and there before her stood the Western estate.

"Halt!" a guard called out fiercely from atop the tower.

"Stop there human or die!" Another called as he pulled his arrow taught and let it fly past the human Miko that continued to ride towards the estate.

"Who is this chick?" one called to the other.

"I have no idea."

"The next arrow goes into your heart!" A third Demon called out loudly.

A wild hush fell over the crowd that had gathered to bare witness to Sesshomarus marriage ceremony as they heard the shouts from the guards at the front. Sighing inwardly Sesshomaru looked up to his captain, Nariko bowed gracefully then turned and disappeared into the estate towards the front gates.

"What is the meaning of this?" She hissed as she landed beside the demon who had called out to the Miko that he was to pierce her heart and grabbed a hold of his bow and arrow before he could fire it.

"Captain that Miko is coming towards the castle and she wont stop." The first demon informed her as he pointed towards the small red figure.

"Do you think that possibly she can not hear you?" She seethed. "She's human their hearing is terrible!"

"Well don't you think she would have stopped when I fired the first arrow." The second asked somewhat incredulously.

"Only if she saw it, do you even know who it is?" She demanded.

"Well no, she's a Miko we kill Miko not ask them in for tea." The first informed his captain somewhat uncertainly.

"You do realize Lady Kagome is a Miko." Nariko retorted in a snarl.

"Yes, but she left." The third said trying to take some heat off his comrade.

"Maybe she came back!" Nariko replied coldly as she turned to look at the approaching Miko and sure enough it was Kagome.

"That is her you fools! You are lucky I came when I did or Lord Sesshomaru would have all of your heads." She growled out. "Now open the gates!" She ordered loudly and the gates slowly swung open.

Seeing the doors swing open Kagome nudged her heels into Ryozos sides and set him into a canter.

"The wedding has already started Lady Kagome, they are at the pavilion by the pond, Hurry." Nariko called briskly as Kagome entered into the estate.

"What!" She exclaimed loudly her eyes widening "Thanks Nariko!" she called as she turned the canter into a gallop as she tore through the estate. Not wanting to miss a moment of the action Nariko swiftly jumped across the rooftops and made it just in time to see Kagome come around the corner and Sesshomarus expression changed to that of surprise. It was very rarely that Nariko ever saw surprise alight his face and whenever she did she loved it.

The horse had barely come to a stop before Kagome jumped off and rushed towards the pavilion but she dared not to get closer then a few yards.

"What are you doing here!" Taree demanded loathsomely before anything else could transpire, getting violently to her feet she marched towards Kagome but Sesshomaru raised his arm firmly stopping her from continuing. Slowly Sesshomaru rose to his feet and Kagome took an ever so hesitant step back, he could just be so scary some times especially when he showed no emotion in a highly emotional time like this very moment. Was it just her or was the world moving a thousand times faster then it really needed to be moving?

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice cold and seemingly uncaring but Kagome caught the ever so quirk of his eye brow that most others would have thought was his anger seeping through but Kagome knew it was his curiosity.

"I've come…." But Kagome stopped herself mid sentence, as she looked around at all the people who were staring at her. "I've come…" she tried again but she had forgotten what she had wanted to say.

"Well spit it out you worthless wretch!" Lady Taree nearly shrieked. The crowds' eyes immediately left Kagome to glare at her in a warning matter and Sesshomaru glanced down at her only to silence her.

"What are you doing her Miko?" Sesshomaru demanded, Kagome's eyes immediately went to his own where he captured them.

"I came to," she swallowed hard. _'Now or never.'_ "I came to stop you." Kagome whispered but it was loud enough for all around her to hear. The group gave an inaudible gasp as they turned to each other and began whispering amongst each other asking whether or not she intended to try and kill him or if she wanted to stop him from mating, one of them asked if the Miko wished to mate him herself but they were quickly silenced by the others.

"Stop me from doing what?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyebrow rising, this time encouraging Kagome to continue.

"Stop you from marrying Taree." Kagome replied her voice much stronger this time.

"How dare you! That is Lady Taree to you, you filthy…"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru demanded as he glared down at her. Taree immediately looked down at the ground and trembled ever so slightly from his forceful command; even Kagome couldn't help but flinch ever so slightly.

"And why would you attempt such a feat?" Sesshomaru wondered as he ran a hand through his hair in a nonchalant manner.

"Because I," Kagome started off weakly but stealing herself she met his gaze head on. "Because I love you and will even use the Shikon no Tama to wish myself a demon so that we can be together." Kagome stated clearly taking a strong step forward. The group fell into dead silence but somewhere at Sesshomarus feet hysterical laughter erupted.

"You!" Taree exclaimed between laughs. "YOU!" she screamed even louder as her laughter fell away immediately. "You" She whispered dangerously. "You think the great Lord Sesshomaru-Sama would want some pathetic human like you to be his mate! HA! Even if you did wish upon your pathetic Shikon no Tama to become demon do you still think HE would want YOU!" She demanded her voice growing louder and louder with each proclamation.

"And what makes you think he really wants a desperate, needy, weak bitch like you?" Kagome asked her voice as level and as cold as Sesshomaru's own. The crowed pursed their lips trying desperately not to smile as they looked at Taree for her rebuttal. So over come by rage Taree flounder a moment only to grab a nearby sake cup and send it hurtling towards Kagome but before she manage to bring her hand down and release the cup Sesshomaru had grabbed a hold of her hand without even looking away from Kagome. He began to squeeze her wrist tighter and tighter until she eventually dropped the cup and it shattered on the stones below the pavilion then Sesshomaru let go of her.

"So you wish to become demon so that you may mate Sesshomaru-Sama?" asked an old withered voice before any others could speak.

"If I must become demon." Kagome replied timidly, unsure who this new comer was.

"O you must!" he affirmed with a curt laugh that was taken over by a deep cough and out from the shadows of the estate walked a demon that leaned heavily on a bamboo cane and had long thin hair that shone the same grey blue hue of his blind eyes. All the demons gathered bowed deeply except for Sesshomaru and since he was speaking to Kagome directly she forgot to bow.

"Then I must." She assented.

"Awe now that is dedication, you do not see that very often ne? Sesshomaru-Sama." The old man asked as he turned his ear towards Sesshomaru.

"It is a rare quality indeed." He replied indifferently.

"That it is indeed." The old man repeated. "Now," he groaned as he sat down on the shaded veranda. "If you wish to become demon and mate Lord Sesshomaru you must prove yourself as a human first." He grinned with a soft chuckle in his voice. Sneaking a glance to Sesshomaru but when she saw that he wasn't even looking at her but to the old demon she looked back to the old demon.

"What do you want me to do?" Kagome asked somewhat fearful that he might saw something like She was going to have to cut out the heart of 100 Mikos and eat them while reciting Confucius or something strange like that.

"First you must venture to the east and find a demon by the name of Samebito, he is a dragon who can cry priceless jewels, bring me back five of these tears. This will prove your wealth to all the courts." He then coughed lightly behind his hand before continuing. "Next you must journey to the mountains in the North East and find the home of Death and retrieve Sounga and Tetsusaiga from hell, this will prove your loyalty to Sesshomaru-Sama. For the third feat you must travel to the Northern Mountains and slay a fire dragon and bring back his fangs this will prove you courage and strength to all Youkai. The last final trial here in the Western lands you must find Seiobo and retrieve the Meidou Seki to prove your cunning to the world." With this final task Sesshomarus surprise swept through his face but as soon as it was there it was gone again and no one had seen it except for Lady Taree. "By the way I would highly advice you to do it in that order." He added leisurely.

"A dragon?" Kagome whispered, panic alighting her eyes. "Do I have any one to help me?" she asked her voice louder, dabbling in desperation.

"You will go at it alone, you cannot prove yourself with help!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"I can't fight a dragon!" Kagome stressed.

"Then you can't mate Sesshomaru-Sama." The old demon replied matter a factly.

"What if I should fail?" Kagome wondered as she searched his face for any expression.

"Then you will most likely die." He replied nonchalantly.

"Then I die," She repeated thoughtfully. "Well I've almost done that several times. Should be easy to avoid death when you know what it looks like." Kagome muttered to herself only causing the old demon to erupt with laughter.

"O I don't think you've ever actually seen death." he roared with laughter. "No I don't think so at all." Then he began coughing again. "Your humor is refreshing as well, maybe we should have more humans around for entertainment value." The old man said with a groan as he stood back up. "Now if you will excuse me I am old and dieing, I shall have a steward write these things down for you the least you forget and have him pack you what you will need till we meet again good luck and don't die." He said with a cough as he turned back into the house.

"When do I leave?" Kagome asked quickly before he disappeared.

"Why tomorrow of course, Sayonara." The old demon called out over his shoulder with a wave of his hand then he disappeared into the shadows.

"Leave now." Sesshomaru ordered coldly and as if one great breath the crowed rose and dispersed amongst the house along with Lady Taree and her women who kept their heads down cast and they all walked away with out a word. This left Kagome and Sesshomaru standing there looking across the world at each other, someone had even come and taken her horse away to the barn.

Completely unsure what to say Kagome shrugged her shoulders and gave Sesshomaru a nervous smile. "Surprise."

Yeah soo…. HAHHA I don't think you guys were expecting that were you?? No no of course not HAHA yeah that was great I'm just going to go write more chapters yeah …. (walks away cautiously)


	45. Cupids Chokehold

Chapter 45 Cupids Chokehold 

Completely unsure what to say Kagome shrugged her shoulders and gave Sesshomaru a nervous smile. "Surprise." Sesshomaru looked at her blankly then walked down the veranda and turned to walk along the estate away from Kagome only looking over his shoulder briefly to signify that she should follow him. Watching him disappear around the corner Kagome scrabbled over to the veranda, fumbling with her shoes Kagome finally pulled them off then went running down the veranda trying to catch up with the demon lord.

Ten minutes later and getting directions from a servant Kagome finally found herself at Sesshomarus study. Not bothering to knock Kagome walked right in and took a seat across from Sesshomaru dumping her bow and quiver beside her she then looked up at him peterped.

"You could have waited for me." she grumbled as she dusted her hakama.

"You could have been quicker." Sesshomaru countered.

"Yeah well I was kinda in a shock you know I haven't slept in 24 hours and I haven't eaten since last night and then I just barged into a demon lords estate." Kagome replied. "It makes one quite kiddy with activity." She added sarcastically.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru drawled, unable to express how utterly ecstatic, yes ecstatic, he was to have her ride in on her black as night horse and rescue him, yes rescue him, from a fate worse then an eternity in hell.

"You are such an ass!" Kagome scolded as she grabbed a piece of paper and violently crumbled it before throwing it at him; the paper bounced off his face and landed on the floor softly with a dull thud. Kagome blinked several times at the paper then looked up at Sesshomaru and raised her eyebrow at him in silent questioning; he only returned her stare indifferently. Cautiously Kagome reached out for the paper ball and pulled it back to her chest protectively, eyeing the piece of paper then looking at Sesshomaru once more Kagome threw it at him and once again it hit him in the face and fell to the floor with a dull thud. "O my god!" Kagome exclaimed as she clambered to her feet and leaned over the low table. "I think your sick!" Kagome announced as she reached out and touched his forehead with the back of her hand making him lean backwards.

"I'm not sick." He assured her as he gently grabbed her arm and put it down. Slowly Kagome sat back down and placed her hands back in her lap, looking at the ball of paper in her peripheral vision Kagome moved to grab it. "Do and you will no longer have a hand."

"Now that's more like it." Kagome said smiling in approval.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru drawled.

"Ooo I hate that." Kagome vowed. Sesshomaru only smirked and Kagome couldn't help but smile as she shook her head. "Alright so who was that old Youkai?" Kagome asked, getting straight to business.

"That was my fathers personal adviser and the personal adviser to his father." Sesshomaru informed her, letting out a soft sigh.

"Is he your advisor?" Kagome asked as she searched his face for the answer.

"No." Sesshomaru replied curtly.

"No." Kagome repeated. "Who is you advisor then? Don't tell me its Jaken." She nearly pleaded.

"Nariko is my advisor." Sesshomaru informed.

"Isn't she your captain?" Kagome asked, as she searched for the answer in her own mind.

"Yes she is my captain as well." Sesshomaru affirmed.

"Indeed." Kagome replied in an airy town giving Sesshomaru a look of indifference that was utter perfection. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, he smiled a small smile but nonetheless a smile and Kagomes face immediately fell and she looked on at him in utter shock. "O Kami, you are sick!" Kagome exclaimed again this time she came around the table and placed a hand across Sesshomarus forehead while placing her other against hers.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly trying to gain her attention, his smile fading into an amused smirk.

"You do feel a little warm, maybe you should go see the healer." Kagome suggested as she peered up at him from under her hand.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru repeated calmly as he removed her hand from his forehead and then the one from her own forehead and placed them on her lap. "I'm fine." He assured her, only a tiny hint of his smile now hidden in the corners of his lips and Kagome thought absently as she went back to her seat that so long as she lived that hint of a smile in the corner of his lips would never fade away. Standing back up she returned to her spot across the desk.

"If you say so." Kagome allowed with a sigh.

"I do." He insisted, comfortable silence fell in around them, remembering her bag still on her back Kagome placed it down beside her. Reaching inside Kagome pulled out her trusty pen and pulling a blank piece of paper towards her she began to doodle; more English words as always. "You don't have to do this." Sesshomaru told her, his voice nearly a whisper.

"What do you mean, of course I do!" Kagome assured him with a smile not even bothering to look up at him, she was just so scared; butterflies flapped so hard inside her stomach it felt more like a baby dragon.

"Kagome, why did you come back?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her draw her abstract things.

"I had to." Kagome admitted.

"Why did you have to?" Sesshomaru asked, going along with her games.

"I was miserable." She confided as she looked up at him, small tears lining her eyes. "I was so miserable and it seemed every where I turned someone or something was telling at me to come back. Talk about omens!" Kagome ranted slightly.

"Such as?" Sesshomaru inquired, mildly interested.

"Such as…." Kagome trailed off as she thought for a moment. "Ooo Alright when I got home this couple were having a wedding at our shrine. That never happens! Um me and the bride to be were shopping and we went to this old antique shop and there inside the shop was my personal screen you had made for me. The bride to be, Kimiko, wanted to buy it; the old lady in the shop told her she would only sell it to her for her soul. Kimiko storms out then she turns to me, the old lady, and is willing to give it to me for free." Kagome explained, still somewhat shocked by it.

"Maybe the old woman was Hotaru." Sesshomaru offered as a viable option.

"There was no demonic energy around the place, unless theirs some special spell that can hide it from Miko but I don't think so." Kagome reassured.

"Anything else?" Sesshomaru asked, all his attention on Kagome.

"I kinda got attacked by another bride, actually two!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You were attacked by brides?" Sesshomaru asked somewhat incredulously.

"Well not really attacked, in the future brides have bouquet which is French for a bunch of flowers and they throw them over there back and the one who catches it is the next to be married and well she threw it and it hit me and fell to the ground. Then a day later I was walking and this bride and groom go running past me and the bride ends up smacking into." Explained huffing slightly. _'Such a waste of good ice cream.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Sounds foolish." Sesshomaru opined.

"Yeah well I like it better then those stupid horn boxes! now those are stupid." Kagome assured with a scoff of laughter. Another laps of silence spread between them where Kagome thought about telling Sesshomaru about the foxes but decided against it, really it wasn't important or at least not as important as those four tasks that had been so casually given to her. "I'm going to die." Kagome admitted as she looked forlornly off into the distance.

"You are not going to die." Sesshomaru assured her.

"You can predict the future now?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"You will not die." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Since when does Sesshomaru repeat himself?" Kagome asked cockily.

"Since Kagome became such a fool." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Ooo touché." Kagome commented and Sesshomaru was lost. "Don't worry its another French word."

"First English now French, what wonders you can teach me." Sesshomaru commented dryly.

"Hn yeah, I could even teach you the seven wonders… Hey!" Kagome exclaimed jubilantly. "We're five hundred years in the past yeah?"

"You are five hundred years in the past, I am in my right time." Sesshomaru informed her.

"Yeah, yeah anyways five hundred years in the past we could probably go see the Seven Wonders of the World! Awe Sesshomaru we have to go see them!" Kagome declared happily.

"When you return we can go see them." Sesshomaru promised without really promising.

"Awe that will be awesome!" Kagome commented exuberantly as she began to stare off into space.

"Take this with you when you go." Sesshomaru stated calmly as he held out something in his hand for her to take.

"What's this?" Kagome asked as she reached out her hands for whatever it was he had to offer her, opening his clawed hand he dropped something cold and heavy into her hands.

"It is my seal, it will help you along the way without flaunting you to my enemies." Sesshomaru informed her indifferently.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile as she placed it inside her bag. "Sesshomaru, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?

"I need you to watch over this for me." Kagome entrusted as she pulled out the box holding the Shikon no tama and placed it in front of him.

"What is it? It smells of Inuyasha." Sesshomaru noticed as he examined the box.

"The fire rat is Inuyashas yes but it is the box containing the Shikon no Tama." Kagome informed him, brow creased ever so slightly Sesshomaru examined the box even closer. _'Impossible, I don't even sense the Shikon no Tama.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, pulling the box closer to himself he began to untie the fire rat haori, sliding the lid off he was met by the gentle caressing power of the Shikon jewel, flipping aside the silk obi he revealed the Shikon no tama glowing peacefully.

"Whoa, weird." Kagome muttered as she looked at the jewel.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly confused.

"You can get it." Kagome replied somewhat cryptically.

"Get what?"

"The Shikon no Tama." She answered with a shrug, as she looked up at him the awe gone from her voice.

"Explain." Sesshomaru ordered simply.

"Well when my grandfather and Souta opened it, it was empty but when I open it the jewel is there I think it has something to do with the wood, its from Goshinboku and the well was made from Goshinboku too so I think when its closed the jewel becomes suspended in time and only comes back when I open it and you."

"How am I able to do so?" Sesshomaru inquired as he folded the jewel back up in the obi and closed the lid.

"I don't know, Inuyasha was the only other one able to transfer through the well so maybe its something you two inherited from your father." Kagome hypothesized with a shrug.

"Kagome!" Hotaru called out as she wrenched open the shoji screen entering into Sesshomarus study.

"Hotaru!" Kagome called back with a smile.

"O forgive me for my rudeness my lord but when I heard that My Lady had returned I simply couldn't stop myself." Hotaru apologized with a bow but Sesshomaru said nothing for it didn't matter. "I am so glad you have returned, but why have you returned?" she asked demurely.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard yet." Kagome commented somewhat surprised.

"Oh don't misunderstand me, I have heard plenty of rumors, this has caught like wild fire. But I want to know the truth from you My Lady." Hotaru replied calmly.

"What have you heard?" Kagome asked humorously.

"A few stories, some are saying that you have come to slay Lady Taree," at this Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru mumbled a 'Hn'. "Some say that you wish to mate My Lord," at this neither commented. "And lastly others say that you have come to slay My Lord and bring destruction to western lands."

"Well that last one isn't true that's for sure." Kagome scoffed. _'Me slay Sesshomaru! HAHA! I'd be so dead.'_

"So the other two are true?" Hotaru asked.

"To an extent." Kagome replied cryptically but before Hotaru could question further shouting filtered in through the hallway.

"NO master Jaken let go!" Rin cried out indignantly.

"Stop this now Rin, don't bother Sesshomaru-Sama about your petty needs his word is final!" Jaken squawked out as he tried to hold the young girl by the hem of her Kimono.

"Let go!" she cried out as she managed to kick Jaken off her kimono and stormed into the room slamming the scream shut.

"You and the madness you bring with you." Sesshomaru muttered to Kagome as he watched Rin freeze as her eyes alighted on Kagome.

"Kagome!' Rin shrieked with a great big breath.

"Rin!" Kagome laughed as the young girl rushed at her and dove into her arms.

"You never said goodbye, I'm so mad at you!" she cried as she tried to bury herself deeper into her, Kagome could only laugh.

"I'm sorry." She apologized wholeheartedly.

"Awe Kagome now that you're back you have to make Lord Sesshomaru change his mind, please Kagome if any one can do it its you!" Rin begged as she looked up into her eyes pleadingly.

"Change your mind about what?" Kagome wondered turning to look at Sesshomaru.

"It is of no consequence now, you will remain Rin." Sesshomaru ordered dismissively.

"O thank you Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome your magic!" Rin declared happily as she danced out of the room again taking Jaken along with her as they watched her leave a moment of silence passed between them before Sesshomaru turned his attention to Hotaru.

"Make a room available for Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered nonchalantly.

"Yes My Lord, where would you like it?" Hotaru asked dutifully.

"The interior room across from Rin." Sesshomaru instructed.

"Hai Sesshomaru-Sama." And with that Hotaru left the room bowing.

"I don't bring any madness with me, it's not my fault you keep crazy company." Kagome rebutted to his earlier comment.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru drawled, Kagome only shook her head as she glared up at him; that stupid word, he used it far, far too much. "You don't have to do this." Sesshomaru informed her once again his voice more commanding then before.

"I want to do it," Kagome replied softly her eyes dropping to the table for a moment before she looked back up at him all the humor gone from her face. "Just promise me one thing." Kagome paused for a moment.

'_Anything.'_

"If I die, save me." her voice wavered on the edge of tears making Sesshomarus heart clench oddly in his chest.

"You will not die." Was his only reply.

"Such confidence you have in me." Kagome replied with a sharp smirk.

"It is a fact, no confidence needed. You are indestructible." Sesshomaru replied dryly.

"Oh I wouldn't say I was indestructible." Kagome scoffed.

"Not even my poison could destroy you nor the wrath of Naraku." Sesshomaru pointed out to her.

"Yeah well maybe it was a fluke, maybe I should have been killed by your poison or by Naraku at the end or even by Inuyasha or Lady Centipede at the very beginning." Kagome argued bitterly.

"The fact remains that you lived while all others perished."

"All other besides yourself." Kagome added for him.

"I am even more so indestructible then yourself." Sesshomaru retaliated coldly.

"You're just more arrogant then me." Kagome said with a curt laugh. "You pompous, conceded fiend." She rebuked lightly.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru mused with a smirk.

"I give up!" Kagome exclaimed with a peeved grunt as she slammed her hands down on the desk and rose in a flurry. "I'm going to bed." She groaned as she shouldered her bag, her bow and her quiver. Sighing Kagome walked to the shoji screen opening it softly, light flooded the room, she remained standing in the doorway the light cast her shadow over the room, engulfing the Demon Lord. Looking back into the room at him, Kagome gave him rueful smirk as she recalled the day she had left and they stood in the same position. Watching her intently Sesshomaru realized what it was that made her smile and he couldn't help but smirk lightly to himself as well.

"Funny how the world just turns in on itself like a kaleidoscope." Kagome mused, her smirk blossoming into a smile.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed not fully knowing what a kaleidoscope was but it did sound rather curious. Letting out a heavy sigh Kagome shook her head as she rolled the screen shut casting Sesshomaru into his perpetual darkness that was only being cast out as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky.

Finally arriving at her room Kagome slid the door open with her foot, which took far more energy then just by using her hands she staggered into the room. Dropping her bag and weapon onto the floor Kagome went around her personal screen and fell onto the mat that had been laid out for her. _"So nice and warm I can even feel my fingers.' _She thought lazily as she flexed her fingers gently; untying the knot in her hakama, which stuck painfully into her stomach Kagome fumbled with the heavy blankets till they lay over her. Then breathing a heavy, tired sigh she let exhaustion pull her into an empty sleep.

"Kagome." Hotaru called gently as she began to shake her shoulder. "Wake up Kagome." She called a bit louder, shaking her harder.

"What?" Kagome asked groggily as she sat up rubbing her eye gently. "Is it tomorrow already? I feel like I just got here." She groaned.

"That's because you did just get here, it is not tomorrow yet." Hotaru assured her as she took a step back from her to give her room enough to stand up.

"Then why did you wake me up?" Kagome asked somewhat grouchily, as she glared up at the old fox.

"If you sleep all day then you won't be able to sleep tonight then you will only be tired when you leave tomorrow and you need to eat, I brought you lunch." Hotaru informed her, completely unfazed by the girls attempt at a glare.

"You just make too much sense." Kagome countered as she quickly tied her hakama into place and went to sit at the low table to enjoy her lunch.

"If I may confess My Lord?" Nariko asked demurely as she sat across from Sesshomaru.

"Confess." Sesshomaru ordered indifferently.

"Either the fates love or they despise you, it is hard to tell which." Nariko replied coolly with a small quirk to her lips that was as rare as his own.

"It does seem to be that way doesn't it?" Sesshomaru asked rhetorically.

"Will you let her go forth on this quest?" Nariko wondered curiously.

"There is no stopping her." Sesshomaru replied matter a factly.

"You could always take her home." Nariko pointed out.

"There would be no stopping her from returning." Sesshomaru countered.

"You could destroy the well." Nariko suggested, her voice a whisper. _'I could destroy the well.'_ Sesshomaru admitted only to himself.

"If the well it destroyed in the past then it would change the future and Kagome would have never returned to the past." Sesshomaru explained calmly, wishing he had ordered tea for this meeting.

"And would that truly be so terrible?" Nariko asked pointedly. "If she never returned Inuyasha would never have revived and the jewel would have never resurfaced and Naraku would have never been a problem."

"Not during our time but what if Naraku had survived till Kagomes time and had sensed the Shikon no Tama growing within her? He would have then killed her stolen the jewel and wished himself a full youkai before anyone knew anything and that would be the end of everything." Sesshomaru countered indifferently.

"That does seem feasible," Nariko agreed. "Time travel is far to complex for me." she confided with a small shake of her head.

"Not even I fully understand all its intricacies." Sesshomaru admitted. "Not even Kagome, with all her studies in the future understands it."

"No one understands the well, it seems it has been there since the beginning of time." Nariko informed lightly.

"It seems that way." Sesshomaru agreed.

"NO!" Taree shrieked as she hurled a water chafe at the wall where it shattered across the room by the force. "What does that little witch think she is doing?" She seethed as she stormed about the room. All five of her woman sat rigidly in the middle of the room as they listened to their lady rant, only Miho sat calmly for she had been with her Lady much longer then the others and knew of her temper well. "Miho!" Taree bit out sharply as she turned to the Leopard cat.

"Yes My Lady?" Miho asked softly, bowing deeply to her.

"I want you to cut out that Mikos heart and put it in this box." Taree ordered as she thrust the box at her.

"No." Miho replied calmly, Tarees eyes flew open and her demonic aura flared about her but before she could erupt Miho continued. "If I kill her now, Lord Sesshomaru will know who did it and he would have all of our heads but if I were to wait till she had left I could kill her on the road and make it look as if it had been done by bandits." She explained simply. Taree's eyes narrowed to razor thin slits then she let out a sigh and her features relaxed.

"You are right Miho, what was I thinking." She retorted with a sharp laugh. "We must be methodical, we must stay rational." Taree muttered to herself. "I want her dead Miho, I will not except failure. If she comes back alive you will die." She warned fiercely and Miho bowed with acquiescence.

"Yes My Lady." The others looked to on another and prayed many thanks to all the Kami's that they were not the one burdened with this task.

Outside the estate the world continued to turn and time continued to tick away and the birds found their homes and settled in as the sun disappeared and the moon began to glow. Within the fortress walls the lanterns were lit and they glowed like billions of tiny moons as they swayed gently in the wind drawing moths to their golden light. In the very heart of this demonic estate female laughter rang freely.

"Now Kagome, tell me all that you did when you returned home." Hotaru ordered cheerfully.

"I slept." Kagome replied simply.

"You did more then just slept, tell me." Hotaru begged.

"Alright lets see I got home and I took a shower and I ate dinner then I went to bed the next day I went into 'town'," With this Kagome used her fingers as quotations around the word town. " To get my mom some things from the store where I met with my friends and we had ice cream then I went home. The next day I went shopping around town then I went home and went to bed then the next day I walked around town and then came back." Kagome narrated.

"That was all you did?" Hotaru asked not believing a word she said.

"Well it's the abridged version." Kagome informed her as she yawned behind her hand. "Now if you'll excuse me I am a very tired Miko and I have a quest to set on tomorrow. It would not be very epic of me to be late." She commented sarcastically as she rose from her seat and went to lie back in her bed.

"Kagome you are anything but epic." Hotaru argued as she blew out the light and joined her.

"It's called a joke." Kagome replied as they both fell into sleep.

189232876423467283

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! HOORAY!!! Alright so this chapter wasn't very action packed but there was quite a bit of Sesshomaru and Kagome so its all good!! I hope you enjoyed it and you have a very Merry Christmas/ Hanukah/ African Boxing day/Kwanzaa and any other holidays out there at this time of year and I shall post later!! So take care!!


	46. By Myself

Chapter 46

By Myself

( slight, slight, slight spoiler warning! Its so slight one would never even notice but it's still there none the less umm it's never mentioned in the anime, and if you're all caught up in the manga you already know and yeah its really small spoiler nothing majorly important just a slight detail that's relatively important, relatively)

"Well this certainly is unexpected." A woman voiced coolly as she pursed her lips in a wicked smile.

"Indeed." An old, husky, masculine voice agreed.

"Not too unexpected." Another women commented matter-a-factly.

"We should have killed her." a youthful, masculine voice scolded.

"That can still be rectified." The first woman suggested calmly.

"No, we will let her go through with the tasks set before her." the old man order with a curt cough.

"And what if she lives through all these tasks?" the first women asked sharply as she turned glittering violet eyes to the old man before her.

"Are you saying she will pass the final task?" the old man asked.

"And what is the final task?" the first woman demanded.

"Why, retrieving the Meidou Seki of course." The old man answered with a laugh that turned into coughing. The woman's face fell for a moment but then a truly wicked smile spread across her blood red lips and she couldn't help but give out a wicked laugh.

"No, I don't think she will pass the final task."

"So quick to judge." The second woman professed with a flick of her golden hair.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the young man asked as he narrowed his dark blue eyes.

"Oh?" the first woman asked, her violet eyes curious.

"I would rather have the Miko running the Western Lands, either human or demon, then Lady Taree." The second woman admitted, her face calm.

"You think we'd actually believe Sesshomaru would give that wench any leeway? She's for breeding purposes only." The first women replied.

"Then what's the reason for them even becoming mates?" The second asked.

"Its all for show, the Lord of the Eastern Lands wouldn't stand to have his daughter used like a whore." The first informed her.

"Then if it is all for show why does it even matter if he has the Miko or not?" she wondered as she looked between the first woman and the elder man.

"Bloodline, even if she were to pass all the tasks," with this the first women scoffed. "And she did become demon her blood would still lie with the humans making her even dirtier then a hanyou." The older demon explained with a raspy voice as he tried to with hold his coughing.

"Kagome, wake up Kagome." A small voice called into the darkness. "Kaagoomee." The voice called out almost tauntingly, then a small bubble of laughter accompanied it. Pulled from her empty dreams Kagome groaned in reply as she pulled the blankets around her tighter and curled up into a tight ball; the intruder only laughed. "You silly sleepy head wake up!" the girl grinned.

"This better be pretty freakin important." Kagome groaned. "Is the meadow on fire?" she asked rhetorically hoping the odd question would through the child off.

"No Kagome!" the girl laughed. "We're inside a castle!" she explained cheerfully. "You're going on an Adventure Kagome, an adventure." She declared exuberantly.

"Yeah, an adventure. I'm just going to go back to sleep now." Kagome replied as she turned away from the girl and pretended to go back to sleep.

"No Kagome! You have to go on your adventure!" she proclaimed as she crawled onto Kagome and began to bounce on her.

"Please stop bouncing on me." Kagome begged fully awake by this point.

"Don't you want to go on an adventure Kagome?" she asked earnestly.

"Alright fine I'll go on an adventure." Kagome accepted, with a squeal of delight the girl got off of her and went around the screen so she could get up and get ready. Sitting up Kagome fumbled with her Miko attire as the door slid open and shut silently.

"Is she awake Rin?" Hotaru asked quietly as she set something heavy down on top the low table.

"Yep." Rin replied with a proud smile.

"Did you have to wake her?" Hotaru inquired further.

"In a matter of speaking." Rin replied shrewdly.

"Rin?" Hotaru asked in that threatening motherly way.

"Yes I woke her up, but she needed to or else Lord Sesshomaru would have to come wake her and she would not want that." Rin informed.

"No I would not." Kagome replied as she came around the screen.

"Awe Kagome I've brought you your breakfast." Hotaru indicated as she pointed down at the table.

"Thanks Hotaru." Kagome mumbled between mouthfuls of food as she dived into it like a starving wolf.

"Gone for only four days and you're manners have gone out the window." Hotaru observed with a heavy dramatic sigh making Rin giggle; Kagome only smiled knowingly and nodded her head.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Hotaru and Rin.

"We already ate." Hotaru informed her.

"What?! What time is it? How do you always manage to do this?" Kagome asked incredulously as she began to cram her breakfast into her mouth.

"It is only a half hour past sunrise and how do I manage what?" Hotaru asked as she watched Kagome; clearly amazed by how fast she could eat.

"You know!" Kagome mumbled around her food; then she swallowed hard and took a drink of her tea. "You're always already up and you've eaten before I've even thought of thinking of maybe possibly getting up." Kagome informed her as she set down her empty cup.

"Wow that was amazing Kagome!" Rin interjected happily as she stared from Kagome's empty tray to her.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to be sick now." Kagome whined slightly as she rubbed her stomach.

"You shouldn't have eaten so fast!" Hotaru reprimanded as she began to take the tray.

"Well I have things to do." Kagome retorted, glaring slightly at Hotaru for the unneeded reprimand. "Like save the western lands." She offered as an example.

"Yes I know Kagome, but it's just that that was probably the best meal you would get for many days." Hotaru informed her with a sigh as she stood with the tray in hand and left the room.

"Awe why don't I ever think?" Kagome asked rhetorically.

"I don't know maybe your brain is mud." Rin offered as leaned over Kagome and looked at her closely.

"Rin!" Kagome reprimanded as she flinched away from the girls proximity. Having been leaning on Kagome, Rin scrambled to gain her balance when Kagome had moved away from her so abruptly.

"That was close." Rin mumbled as she let out a small sigh and brushed away the imaginary dust from her flowery Yukata.

"My brain is not mud." Kagome informed her somewhat arrogantly. "It's just a white gelatinous goo." She corrected.

"Same thing." Rin replied flippantly as she came around the low table and took a seat, Kagome only looked after her with wide eyes surprised by the way she had said it.

"You don't know what gelatinous goo is!" Kagome proclaimed with a short curt laugh as her lips turned into a smile.

"Yeah but I don't need to know." Rin answered with a smug smile making Kagome laugh.

"No I suppose you don't." Kagome agreed, a smile still on her lips.

"So you excited for you Journey Kagome?" Rin asked conversationally a hint of a mischievous smirk dancing across her lips.

"No, I'm dreading it." Kagome replied honestly with a gentle sigh.

"Don't worry Kagome you'll be fine." Rin assured her with a sharp nod of her head.

"Oh? And how can you be so sure?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Sesshomaru-Sama won't let anyone hurt you." Rin replied, the undoubted trust only a child could possess shown brightly through her eyes.

"Maybe." Kagome trailed off as she stared off into the distance then her eyes focused abruptly as she turned to give Rin a stern look. "Where is Jaken, Rin?" a guilty look over came her face but it slowly melted away as she tried to give Kagome an innocent smile.

"I don't know where master Jaken could be." She lied truthfully; for she did indeed not know where Jaken was but she did have a very good idea.

"Rin." Kagome warned at that moment the screen slid open with a crack, which made the young girl jump for she had her back to the door and couldn't see that it was only Hotaru

"Sorry it took me so long but on my way back I found some one." Hotaru informed them as she entered into the room and took a step to the side as she let Jaken enter in.

"Rin!" Jaken Squawked and her face immediately blanched.

"Master Jaken." Rin replied calmly as she turned to the old toad demon with an innocent smile.

"You are skipping your lessons! You know what Lord Sesshomaru does when you skip your lessons!" Jaken reprimanded.

"Yes Master Jaken." Rin complied as she stood too leave.

"Take care Rin and do good in your studies." Kagome called after her just as she reached the doors.

"Oh Kagome your leaving!" Rin burst out as she raced back into the room to give Kagome a hug.

"Yes, but don't worry about me I'll be fine." Kagome said into her hair as she patted her back soothingly.

"How can you be so sure?" Rin asked as she pulled back to look up into her face.

"Sesshomaru wont let anyone hurt me." Kagome whispered into her ear so that the other two could not hear her as loudly. At hearing this Rin's face exploded into a smile and began to giggle.

"Maybe, maybe." She agreed then turned and flaunted out of the room Jaken following after her with a roll of his bulbous eyes."It's nice to see that she hasn't changed much." Kagome commented with a small smile as Hotaru pulled the door shut.

"It is refreshing at times." Hotaru agreed as she took her seat and silence spread out between them.

"Well." Kagome began with a sigh as she stretched out her arms and stood up. "I suppose I should get going, we wouldn't want to keep the people waiting now would we." Kagome commented almost sadistically as she stood and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Must you go?" Hotaru asked as she rose as well.

"Yeah." Kagome replied with a small smile as she opened the door and exited out into the hallway, Hotaru only smiled and followed after her.

As Kagome emerged from within the manor she was surprised to see all the activity that was taking place in the main courtyard; it was indeed far busier then when she had made her first departure back to her own time. Off on the opposite corner of the veranda Sesshomaru watched over the activity with Nariko standing beside him with her head down cast and her eyes shut gently but Kagome knew she was aware of every little thing that was going on. Within in the main room of the house, which had its doors thrown open, Lady Taree and her women sat dressed as elegantly as possible with their fans covering their face and chatted with one another. Glancing between the two Kagome sighed inaudibly and shrugged her shoulders so unnoticeable it was more like she had merely tightened her muscles.

Stepping off of the veranda onto the mildly muddy courtyard Kagome made her way towards Haru who was tending to her horse Ryozo.

"Lady Kagome! You're horse is ready." Haru declared with a smile and a bow.

"Oh, Haru you don't have to call me Lady any more but um… what is that?" Kagome asked as she pointed up to a flag that was attached to the horse that had Sesshomarus crest imprinted boldly on it.

"That is a crest flag so that all will know that you are loyal to Lord Sesshomaru." Haru informed her with a slight reassuring smile.

"Awe… yeah thanks but no thanks, with all do respect I don't need it nor want it." Kagome announced with shake of her head.

"Oh?? And why is this?" the old demon asked as he immerged from the depths of the house. "That symbol will protect you."

"Are you saying that…" for a moment Kagome debated with herself whether to call Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-Sama but she quickly made up her mind "Sesshomaru-Sama," it was so awkward to say that "Has no enemies?"

"No, if he had no enemies then he would be Emperor of Japan!" the old demon said with a short laugh.

"Then I do not want to flaunt out my loyalties to demons who are the enemy, even what you may consider a weak youkai could still kill me if I was caught off guard." Kagome defended.

"How observant! You are smart aren't you!" The old demon said humorously as he banged his cane on the wooden floors to show his good humor.

"Could have fooled me." Taree scoffed.

"That's because you are a fool." Sesshomaru retorted and the old demon burst into laughter while Taree seethed but Kagome remained immune for all she heard was the old demons laughter. Believing that the old youkai had been laughing at her Kagome's eyes narrowed and her patience began to wear thin.

"You seem anxious Miko." He observed with a smirk, Kagomes face furrowed in confusion for there was no doubting that the youkai was indeed blind. "You boy!" the old Youkai called out.

"Yes Great Lord?" Haru called back as he stepped forward and bowed gracefully. _"Great Lord?? Why does that sound familiar? Great Lord, Great Lord. Oh it was the Great Lords who called Sesshomaru back to get married! O My God if he's one of them why would he set me out on this journey… even if I did say I was going to turn into a demon,"_ At this thought Kagome swallowed hard. _"Sorry mom." _ She added as a side thought _"I doubt he'd still want a once human, scratch that, a once human Miko to marry or mate, which ever, I bet he's got something planned and he just wants me to be out from under Sesshomaru's nose so it'll be easier to kill me, I'll have to be on guard." _ Kagome thought as her eyes narrowed dangerous.

"Here you are Kagome-san." Haru stated as he held out a folded piece of paper to her.

"What is this?" Kagome asked as she took the piece of paper from him for she had been so wrapped in her thoughts, though they had only lasted for a moment it was still long enough.

"It is a map of the country and a list of your objects. The places were these lie are also marked on the map for you." Haru informed her then bowed and returned to the side of the horse.

"If that is everything?" Kagome asked of the old youkai, her head lifted confidently as she held the map in her hand, her backpack already strapped to her horse t and the crest flag now removed all thanks to Haru.

"That is all I can think of, Sesshomaru-Sama have you anything to say?" The old Demon asked as he turned an ear towards Sesshomaru. At the old demons words Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and he was looking back at her, there eyes met and she waited on almost baited breath for him to speak. As Sesshomaru looked across at the young human Miko he couldn't help but listen to her breath and the healthy beat of her heart and he couldn't help but notice her fist tightening ever so around the map.

He wanted to say something but all words seemed to elude him, she was most likely going to die of course he had said she wouldn't but he lied. He thought back to the night before when she was sitting across from him and the world outside his study seemed not to matter, she had asked him to promise her that. _'Just promise me one thing.'_ She had said. _'Anything.' _His only thought. _'If I die, save me.' _ It was such a simple request, such a silly request. No one could be saved from death… but he could save her, he could bring her back. He could even defy death. He was nearly a god, nearly. True Tenseiga could bring any one back from the dead but the truth was it could only do it once and she knew that but what Kagome didn't know was that Sesshomaru had already saved her from death once before.

On the day that everything had ended for the young Miko, the day that Naraku died and Inuyasha and Sango died and Miroku died and Shippo died and Kilala died. It then that Kagome died too. Though she seemed not to have noticed how intense her wounds were at the moment, she had a deep gash on her head and multiple lacerations across her frail body. If she got medical help and didn't exert herself she would have been fine but she was alone and Sesshomaru was not in the position to be helping her. She had asked him if it was the end and he had told her if it was her choice and if she had been smart she would have lived but she was human and thus foolish. So he let her follow him. Days had passed and yet she still did not die, he was extremely surprised to say the least and he wondered absently if maybe it was her Miko powers that were prolonging her life.

On the third day it had begun to rain and the wind began to whip turning the rain to daggers, which didn't bother him much but after several moments the sound of Kagomes footsteps had disappeared from his ears. Stopping he looked over is shoulder to where she most likely would show herself but after several moments there was no sign of her. Hesitating only for a moment Sesshomaru turned back around and went to see what happened to the strange Miko who had fascinated his half brother so. Before he had seen her he heard her call herself a fool and he couldn't help but agree with her; parting through the bushes he found her leaning against a tree on the verge of death she looked as if she were a ghost already wearing robes of blood.

Though she was on the verge of dieing, he wasn't quite sure if it was the rain or maybe the way she had killed Naraku taking Inuyasha along with him but he felt the slightest bit of mercy for the drenched girl. Pulling his sword out swiftly but instead of cutting her down where she sat he carefully tilted her chin up and gazed down into her face, slowly her hazy eyes traveled up the length of his sword only to meet his own. She was truly a very rare commodity indeed. He asked her why he shouldn't kill her, he of course was curious. Her reply was that it would be pointless to sully his sword with the blood of a human; it wasn't what Sesshomaru had wanted to hear. Sesshomaru had retorted that it was nothing, that his blade could easily be cleaned and that she would be with her friends once more that she would be with him.

He was being gracious, she was to die any ways but at least dieing by his sword would be an honor. The Great Taiyoukai Sesshomaru would not sully his sword with just any humans' blood. She denied it she said she could never be with him, that he was with her and they'd be together in hell as was promised. Sesshomaru was disgusted, he had stated that she wouldn't even be pleased in death. She only said that she wasn't like most. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if this was what he had wanted to hear or not but it did sound very promising and she was so close to being dead and unpleased but till then he couldn't help himself. With a slit pivot of his wrist he cut across her cheek effectively drawing blood then he put Tokijin back to her ghostly throat. He observed that she bled like most; maybe he just wanted to hear her beg for her life like a pathetic human, but maybe she didn't even know she was about to die. She only replied that he did as well; bleed like most.

Silence spread between them and he thought of about killing her but then a small smile appeared in the corner of her lips and she began to laugh and looked up into his eyes. He couldn't kill her, maybe it was just the rain but she simply looked so ethereal it was like she was dead already and had shed her human shell and dawned the bloody robes of a Kami. Sesshomaru could only point out that she hadn't answered him. Kagome asked what she hadn't answered. He asked again why he shouldn't kill her and he drew Tokijin closer to her throat making it hard for her to swallow. It was cruel since she was so close to death but to be merciful he had to first be cruel. She stated that she was the only one who would remember and her eyes grew grey and clouded like that of a blind mans. He had asked remember what? He really was curious and she really was so cryptic, why was it that dieing people had to be so cryptic? "The End" they had been her last words spoken so softly and her eyes closed as gently as the flap of butterfly wings and then she toppled over into the mud, dead.

But there she was now, standing across from him alive. Alive because he had been merciful, because he had been cruel, because he had been selfish or maybe it was she who had been selfish for she wouldn't be able to find peace even in death. It didn't change the fact that now she was breathing and she was doing so only because he wanted her to be breathing. Now she wanted more than to just breath for him but he had never asked her to do anything more then that and it was all because she didn't know how to stay put. _'Foolish Human.'_ He thought good-naturedly. Though she stood there across from him waiting for him to say something. Again he didn't know what to say. What could he possible say to the women whom he could not keep his promise to? Frustrated with himself Sesshomaru scoffed then muttered a "Tch" then as he turned away he gave Kagome a confident smile that he knew only Kagome could recognize as giving confidence where as others would think it was scornful. Running his hand through his hair he disappeared around a corner and disappeared into the manor along with Nariko who bowed her respects to Kagome.

"So touching, are you sure you wish to go through with this Miko? It doesn't seem like Sesshomaru-Sama is reciprocating your feelings." The old Youkai chuckled but then coughed sharply behind his hand and Kagome didn't bother replying, she had gotten his message clearly. "And you Lady Taree any parting words for our Heroin." Turning her attention to Taree, Kagome watched guardedly as the Lady stood and stepped out onto the veranda her women still sitting within the room watching her curiously. Taree lifted her head high and stared down her nose at Kagome with a fierce scowl on her face.

"You will die." She declared with a venomous voice that held the hint of a fierce growl then she turned sharply on her heels and made her way down the veranda with heavy footsteps. Scrambling to their feet all her women went dashing after her only Sakura and Miho took enough time to bow respectfully to the Miko before they hurried off as well.

"Foolish girl." The Youkai said with sigh as he shook his head mournfully. "Well Sayonara Miko." He called as he gave a wave of his hand and disappeared back into the manor as well. Letting out a sigh Kagome turned her back on the manor and looked to Hotaru and Haru and smiled.

"I guess that's all." Kagome commented with a slight shrug over her shoulders as she grabbed the saddle horn and lifted herself onto Ryozo.

"Kagome, don't do this." Hotaru muttered as she looked up to the young Miko with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry Hotaru I have to." Kagome replied with a soft smile.

"I know." She sighed as she looked to the ground woefully.

"Take care Kagome-san and be on guard." Haru offered a smile.

"Thanks I will, you two take care as well." Kagome replied as she kicked Ryozos sides and raced out of the gates once more.

"We will!" Both Hotaru and Haru called out just as the gates slammed shut with a forcefulness that seemed to shake the entire manor.

As Kagome disembarked from the manor she had gone off to the east after about two hours worth of hard riding the horse began to grow tiresome. Stopping by a stream she got off the horse and let him drink, as Ryozo drank she pulled out the map, which she had placed in a side satchel before she left and began to examine it. The main geographical features were Fuji-Yama and the Yoshinogawa River but what she found odd was the way the prefectures lines were cut. Instead of there being several different prefectures like she use to study in high school there were only four here each with what appeared to be crests. Marked over the western lands was the cherry blossom inside the hexagon but above that to the north was the symbol of what looked to be wolf print in a circle, to the south was a symbol of a Chrysanthemum which was also the imperial seal. Absently Kagome wondered if at one point in time the emperor _had_ been a demon, at this a shiver ran up her spine. Looking to the eastern section of the map she saw the symbol of what looked to be a pine tree.

Glaring down at the map Kagome began to chew on the inside of her lip as she looked over the map and tried to make out whom each section could belong to.

"Well," Kagome muttered to herself. "The cherry blossom is obviously Sesshomaru and the wolf paw could only be Kouga, I hope, but these other two." Digging through her backpack in search of her pen and while in the process she had come across the seal that Sesshomaru had given her. _'I better put this in a safe place.' _ Kagome thought as she placed it securely inside her clothing, the cool metal sent a chill up her spine as it came into contact with her bare flesh but after a moment it warmed up. Quickly writing down "Sesshomaru" and "Kouga" to each prefecture Kagome tossed her pen back into the depths of her backpack.

"Alright so, these tasks." Kagome murmured as she looked down at each 'x' that ran across the map. "Well aren't these vague?" she growled rhetorically for the 'x' where quite big and placed haphazardly, one in the east, northeast, north, and last but not least the west again. "Well I guess I could just go to the find the Meidou Seki thingy first but that Old Youkai did say to do them in order, I guess I could just make a big loop around I guess." She mumbled as she scratched her head thoughtfully. "O I guess I should mark these on the map, damn it where did that pen go?" and once again she sifted through her bag to get her pen, finding it once more she began to mark each item she had to retrieve beside the designated 'x's. "Ok, so those _tear jewels_ from _Samebito_ in the east, in the northeast retrieve_ Sounga_ and _Tetsusaiga _from _Death, _slay _fire dragon_ and get _fangs_ from the North and last but not least the _Meidou Seki _from _Seiobo_ and the west. Fun!" Kagome stated sarcastically as she threw the pen back into the bag.

Folding up the map she stuck it inside her cloths beside Sesshomaru's seal and turned her attention to Ryozo who was know munching on grass. "You ready?" She asked as she lifted herself onto the saddle and grabbed a hold of the reigns, tugging them to the side the horse didn't want to leave the grass but with a sharp jerk his head swung up and he reluctantly continued on his way. "I know I know," Kagome sympathized. "I'm a little reluctant to but its better to just get this over and done with." she muttered to the horse but he didn't reply.

"Once more on a journey by myself, it was only a little while ago that this was all I had wanted and even then it seemed scary but now I don't even want it and here it is thrust upon me, _'by my own stupid self'_," She thought bitterly. "And that only makes it a thousand times more frightening." She said with a sigh "All by myself." She repeated scornfully then gave a sharp kick to Ryozos sides and they dashed off once more.

5233213143

Yay!!! That was a long chapter! My longest yet I think!!! I'm so proud of myself! I truly am!! I'm so excited about that bit about Kagome having already previously died!!! That little bit marched right up to me and smacked me in the face right in the middle of typing this chapter up! It was just like BAM! Bitch you listen to me and I was like awe Ok Ok I love you mind!!! 3 I love you! And my mind was like damn straight! 333 that's kinda why this story is grouped as a "mystery" I don't even know what the hells going to happen! But yeah I'll probably have to change that once its all finished cause its really not mysterious…. Have I said that bit before I don't know I don't remember anyways I hope you enjoyed it! At first I thought this chapter was going to be CRAP but it came out pretty good and that bit with Kagome waking up AHHAHHAA that was funny if you don't know it that was kinda a modified version of Candy Moutain and yeah TT I always add in extra shit to my story.. is that bad?? I don't know anyways, sorry this took so long I actually moved so the chapters are going to come out kinda slow cause I got to get back into the groove of things and I'm sorry but I wont forget you guys I swear!!! 3333


	47. Tragedy Bound

Chapter 47

Tragedy Bound

As the sun began to set behind them Kagome and the horses shadow were cast before them like a mysterious guide. Her hands had grown numb from hours of holding the rein and saddle horn. Tired of riding (her butt hurt more then a day of riding her bike) Kagome stopped Ryozo and slid off from his back. Still holding the reins with her numb fingers Kagome led the horse through the forest as she searched for her camp for the night. Coming upon a small river Kagome let Ryozo drink before she continued on. As she stood on the stony bank she looked over the opposite bank and watched as the sun slowly disappeared, banishing her shadow and the twilight twinkled on before it too disappeared to the other side of the world.

"Come Ryozo, let's go make camp." Kagome commented as she tugged on his reins urging him to turn back into the forest but as she did so a warm breeze blew past her carrying the scent of fire and cooked fish. Looking back over her shoulder across the river Kagome could just make out the small flicker of a fire. "I wonder if it's some one nice, like a… a nice person. What do you think Ryozo?" Kagome asked the horse which snorted its reply as if to scoff at her. "Yeah I guess you're right, come on." She urged as she vanished back into the forest.

Finding a small space amongst the trees, which was just big enough for her and Ryozo. Kagome began to dig through her bag in search of fuel for a fire. "Dammit!" Kagome growled. "I should have stopped when there was some light out! I'm so inept!" she berated herself but then she found her flashlight and it now seemed rather unimportant. Flicking it on Kagome place the end in her mouth and pointed it into her backpack as she finally found her lighter the flashlight died. Growling she spit the flash light out back into her bag. "Yeah well figures stupid bastard." Kagome grumbled. Flipping the lid close she latched it back into place then slipped her lighter into an outside pouch. Pulling her knees up to her chest Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs and stared off into the distance imagining that there was a fire before her.

As she sat there in the dark her skin puckered with the cold and her stomach growled loudly. Furrowing her brow Kagome looked to the dark mass beside her that was her backpack. Thought it wasn't that far away it was still just far enough that she didn't want to have to move to get it least she loose what precious body heat she had built up. For with the setting of the sun winters bite had crept up behind her and took a large chuck out of her flesh. "Stop complaining you'll only make it worse!" Kagome growled back but her stomach only tightened around itself making her groan slightly. Then all around her a heavy silence pressed down on her making her stop in mid growl, hers eyes growing wide Kagome searched the darkness desperately but to no avail she could not see her demonic stalker.

There was a sudden blur of activity and Kagome found herself on her feet with an arrow drawn taught in her bow before she even realized it. _'Whoa go Super Kagome!' _Kagome encouraged herself as she continued to scan the woods, behind her Ryozo shifted restlessly. To her left there was ever the slightest whisper of cloth brushing against cloth, wheeling around Kagome let fire an arrow that ignited into an inferno of purifying powers which was then accompanied by a dull thud that reverberated through her entire body.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Lady Taree demanded as she glared down at Jaken who stood stubbornly in her way.

"He is on official business." Jaken replied sternly. _'I hope.'_ He thought off handedly to himself. For his Lord hadn't explained himself he merely had Jaken called to his study, upon entering he had found Sesshomaru standing looking out across the veranda. With out even looking at his faithful retainer Sesshomaru merely told him that he was leaving and so he did just that by walking out over the veranda and gathering his demon cloud around him he disappeared into the early evening. His Lords whims did leave him in quite the mess half the time.

"Official business?" Taree asked skeptically, her eyes narrowed even more.

"Yes! All of Lord Sesshomaru's business is official!" Jaken rebuked.

"Even to see that Miko Bitch?" Taree demanded, her demon markings on her face darkened and her eyes grew fierce.

"Yes, even to see the Miko." A voice called out smoothly.

"Nariko." Taree greeted coldly.

"Taree." Nariko replied indifferently.

"That is Lady Taree to you." She scowled.

"And in turn it is Lady Nariko." She rebutted.

"You mean Taisho Nariko." She corrected.

"That as well." Nariko replied with a sardonic smirk.

"Explain." Taree ordered with a threatening scowl.

"While Sesshomaru is gone the manor falls to my ruling, thus making me as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru and as such I will not stand by idly as you harass the house hold. Jaken you may leave." Nariko ordered and with a bow Jaken left. "Now if you wish we may move to the study where it will be more private." Nariko suggested diplomatically.

"You will answer me here. Why has Lord Sesshomaru gone after the little bitch? That was strictly prohibited by the Great Lord." Taree pointed out.

"Lord Sesshomaru has not gone to see the Miko." Nariko replied coolly.

"But you said…" Lady Taree began to protest loudly but Nariko swiftly raised her hand.

"What I said," She interjected firmly effectively cutting Taree off. "Was that it would even be official business for My Lord to go and see the Miko." Nariko corrected her.

"Well!" Taree huffed. "If Lord Sesshomaru did not go to see the bitch then where did he go?" she demanded.

"South." Nariko replied simply.

"South?" Taree asked skeptically.

"Yes, South. There has been some border disputes among the lesser youkai there so possibly Lord Sesshomaru got tired with how long it was taking and decided to finish the matter himself." Nariko informed her nonchalantly.

"I see." Taree mumbled as she looked away she tried to search for something more to say but Nariko was clearly done with the conversation.

"If that is all." Nariko called over her shoulder as she began to depart but once she came to the end of the hallway she stopped and peered over her shoulder at Taree. "I recommend that you learn to listen, for the Great Lord had only said that she had to face the tasks alone with out any of our help but he did not say she had to be alone." Taree only snarled after her.

"It is good to know that you are so quick to take arms even if your aim is lacking. Though if I had wanted you dead you would be." Came Sesshomaru's calm voice as he stood nonchalantly beside the tree, which now held one of her arrows. Kagome didn't know what to say, it was as if her mind had shut down from the mere shock of his sudden appearance so all she could manage to do was stare at him and thus she continued to do so. Her mouth parted ever so slightly as if she couldn't get enough air through her nose she watched as he grabbed her arrow and pulled it free from the tree, small remnants of her powers flickered and popped as they came into direct contact with Sesshomarus own demonic presence.

Twisting the arrow around in his grasp Sesshomaru proceeded towards her but as he did so Kagome took an ever so hesitant step back as she continued to watch him with weary eyes. At seeing her guarded expression Sesshomaru came to a stop several feet away and quirked an eyebrow at her odd behavior, really it wasn't like they hadn't see each other in that long, then a small sardonic smile spread across his lips. Latching his eyes onto Kagomes own he continued forward, his gaze made her freeze with uncertainty and he could see it written as plan as day across her face.

"You don't want to be wasting these on such fruitless gestures." Sesshomaru commented holding out the arrow for her as he continued to walk past and Kagome fumbled with it slightly but once she had managed to wrap her numb fingers around the arrow she turned to look after Sesshomaru who had continued to walk past her. Though all she could make out was his back as he slowly disappeared, along with Ryozo whom he was leading, into the woods his voice rang out to her as clear as day. "Come." And she did just that, throwing her arrow back into her quiver she slung it over her shoulder along with her bow and backpack and went after him with out a word.

"So this was your fire." Kagome commented as they entered into a clearing that sat across the river._ 'I had a feeling there was some one nice here! Stupid horse.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she looked around the nice clearing that was bright with the fire that also had a fair sized trout cooking and when her eyes landed on the fish her stomach groaned and the smell consumed her mind.

"Eat." Sesshomaru order as he led her horse to the other side of the clearing to tie it off to a low hanging branch. _'Yes sir!'_ Kagome thought to herself as she dropped her bag and bow and quiver and picked up the finely cooked fish. Holding it before her Kagome blew on it every now and again trying to make it cool faster but it was stubbornly retaining the heat. As it cooled Kagome looked over her fish and watch as Sesshomaru began to pull out a bag of grain from one of the side pouches when he stopped all of a sudden. "I assume you have not fed Ryozo yet, yes?" Sesshomaru asked not bothering to look over his shoulder at her. _'Dammit why didn't I think of that? Poor horse.' _Kagome reprimanded herself.

"Um no… or yes… err I mean No I have not fed Ryozo yet." Kagome replied. _' Goddamn! I hate reply to those types of questions they're just so confusing at times!'_

"Indeed." Sesshomaru drawled and Kagomes eye brow twitched. _'Stupid bastard.' _ She grumbled to herself then, forgetting the state in which her food was and only know that she was hungry, Kagome took a large bite out of her fish. The heat scorched her mouth and Kagome quickly spit it out and breathed out heavily trying to dispel the discomfort from her mouth. Feeling Sesshomarus gaze on her Kagome looked up at him and immediately retracted her tongue into her mouth and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Hot." She explained simply but she couldn't stop herself from feeling at least a pinch of heat gather on her cheeks and she knew for sure it was neither from the fire nor the fish.

"Indeed, It seems my poison is ineffective how unfortunate." Sesshomaru commented dryly before finding a tree directly across from her and he took up his post there.

"You're such a bastard." Kagome nagged as she blew on her fish knowing that it was a lie.

"Leave." Sesshomaru ordered in a deadly tone as he glared at her fiercely, so fierce in fact that Kagome could see his youkai swirl under its surface.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Kagome demanded as she returned her own fierce gaze that made her own eyes swirl with her Miko powers.

"That is no concern of yours." Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly as he closed his eyes and seemed to fall peacefully into sleep but Kagome was not fooled. Kagome debated with herself for a moment on whether or not she should really leave like he said just to see what he would do but upon looking at the fire and the now cool fish in her hands she decided against it. So taking a bite of her fish she changed tactics.

"Leave." She ordered in retaliation and out of her peripheral vision Kagome watch as Sesshomarus eyes snapped open and he leveled her with a severe scowl but Kagome simply continued to eat the fish he had supplied her passively. Though she couldn't help but watch him watch her she could clearly make out the corner of his lips twitch ever so slightly upward in that small, small smile of his that always hid so well in the corner of his lips.

"These woods are mine, you are the one intruding here." Sesshomaru warned, his words like ice.

"Excuses, you were the one who intruded on me." Kagome bantered as she finished her fish and threw the rest of it back on the fire then pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them loosely.

"You dare to imply that I would lower myself to associate with such lowly beings as yourself?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I imply nothing, I speak only truth." Kagome bantered. In a flash Sesshomaru had made it across the relatively small clearing and had Kagome pressed to the ground flat with his right leg running down the length of her torso and his right hand was mere inches from her face glowing neon green with his poison. Though the sudden jolt had hurt it didn't hurt as bad as it could have and if she really thought about it, it had actually been incredibly gentle. In trusting Sesshomaru completely Kagome didn't bother to struggle or scream or grumble or do anything that would show her disapproval she simply laid there looking up at Sesshomaru with a waiting expression.

"Tell me Miko, why should I not kill you this time?" Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly but Kagome only continued to lay there as impassive as ever, she let a small knowing smile creep across her lips as she stared up into his placid face. Languidly she lifted up her own right hand and gingerly gathered his moonlight shroud of hair and placed it behind his pointed ear. As she brought her arm back down she stopped, her hand mere inches from his face when she ignited it with her purifying powers.

"Tell me Youkai, why _I_ shouldn't kill _you_." Kagome inquired.

"You wouldn't wanttosully your hands with the blood of a demon." Sesshomaru suggested.

"My hands are easily cleaned." Kagome rebutted.

"It seems we're at an impasse but as always you have failed to answer me." Sesshomaru replied dryly the smile returned to the corner of his lips for a small fraction of a second.

"Oh I thought it was obvious." Kagome commented coyly along with a smile that matched, in reply Sesshomarus eyebrow arched. "You can't." she whispered tauntingly then she closed her fist tightly dispelling her magics. There was another sudden flurry of activity and they were both back on their feet and as the world settled down around them they looked intently into each other's eyes. Then as abruptly as Sesshomaru had flipped the world around he turned away from her and walked back across the camp to take his seat under his tree once more. "You are so impossible." Kagome grumbled firmly with a roll of her eyes.

"Bring me your map." Sesshomaru ordered in reply, Kagome looked at him somewhat surprised, but since his only reaction was him looking at her as well.

"Alright." she sighed and shrugged her shoulders, she went around the fire and took a seat beside Sesshomaru and pulled out the map from inside her clothing but as she did so Sesshomaru's seal came tumbling out as well. "Uh." Kagome mumbled as she reached forward to take hold of the seal but Sesshomaru had managed to snatch it before she could even come close to touching it. Looking up at Sesshomaru she watched as he looked over the seal sternly and he turned it this way and that, but she only watched him curiously. _'I wonder what's so fascinating, its his own seal, hell he was the on to give it to me.'_

"You kept it." Sesshomaru observed as he looked over it at her.

"Well yeah I kept it, if I hadn't wanted it I wouldn't have taken it." Kagome replied.

"I had figured you would have dumped it into the depths of your bag." Sesshomaru mused as he offered it back to her.

"Yeah well I figured I'd keep it on hand just in case." She explained, deciding not to tell him that thats where it had been mere hours ago so with a smile as she took back the seal and offered him the map in turn.

"Indeed." He drawled as he unfolded the map and Kagome only sneered at him but when she saw the corner of his lips twitch ever so slightly in that smile only she saw she became passive again.

"You've already marked it." Sesshomaru commented as he examined it.

"Yeah, at least what I recognized. That is Kouga in the north isn't it?" Kagome asked as she came closer to his side to point out on the map the symbol of the northern lands.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied coolly as he looked over what she had written.

"But these other signs, the Chrysanthemum and the Pine tree I have no idea, I was going to put Taree for the east but I wasn't sure." She added as she pointed to the east.

"Taree's family does not rule the East, they are a great family there but it is actually the house of Lang that rules the eastern region." Sesshomaru explained.

"Lang? They're Chinese?" Kagome asked somewhat incredulously.

"Yes, get something to write with." he ordered and Kagome went a fetched a pen from her bag.

"What kind of demons from China?" Kagome asked as she returned to his side and handed him her pen.

"An array of demons but the main type is Panda demons." Sesshomaru informed her as he placed his pen to the paper and began to write.

"Panda demons?" Kagome asked incredulously as she looked up into his face to see if he was joking or not.

"Yes, when they had first arrived they had attempted to take over the western lands but my great and terrible father easily evaded their attacks so they moved to the east and easily established their rankings." Sesshomaru elaborated.

"Panda demons." Kagome repeated with a smile and she chuckled lightly to herself. "Sounds ferocious." She drawled sarcastically.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied his voice deadpan and nearly icy, which made Kagomes own smile and joke fade away as she looked up at him seriously.

"They aren't extremely dangerous are they?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Hardly." Sesshomaru scoffed, as he pressed the pen harder to the map for it apparently wasn't writing. "They are lazy and mainly indulge themselves on fine foods and wines."

"I see," Kagome trailed off as she looked back to the map and when she saw that Sesshomaru fumbling with the pen she couldn't help but laugh. "Here." She offered with a giggle as she reached over and pushed down the button to make the pen tip pop out. Without even a thanks Sesshomaru continued to write Lang next to the prefecture just as Kagome had. "And what of the pine trees?"

"Soseki clan." Sesshomaru answered as he wrote it down

"What are they?" Kagome asked as she looked to him for an answer.

"Owl Demons, very wise and very powerful they have been there long before my father and long before his father."

"Are they your enemy?"

"There has been conflict in the past but now there is a steady alliance. You have no business in the south so there is nothing to consider.

"Of course." Kagome agreed as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly as a bitter wind whipped through the clearing making the fire crackle angrily. "Cold, cold, cold." Kagome whined to herself so softly that it was more like a sigh and even Sesshomaru had a hard time hearing what she said against the wind. Looking down at her Sesshomaru watched, as her cheeks grew flushed from the cold and her hair whipped around her.

"You don't need to do this." Sesshomaru informed her, his voice as cold and indifferent as ever.

"Too late!" Kagome replied with a big smile as she got back to her feet and went to pull her bedding from Ryozos back. Dragging them to the fire side she began to unroll them and set them up just far enough to not burn to a crisp but not far enough away to freeze off her toes.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly as he watched her.

"I, am getting ready for bed before I die of the cold. Was there something you needed before I fall asleep?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him expectantly.

"Bring me back ten buckets of water from the stream." Sesshomaru ordered arrogantly.

"No." Kagome protested instantly before she set back to her work.

"If you are not willing to obey you shouldn't have asked." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Alright, what could you possibly need ten buckets of water for? And where would I even get a bucket from?" Kagome demanded as she sat on her bed and turned towards him, her back warmed nicely by the fire.

"The what and the where were not the point." He said was a shrug.

"So impossible!" Kagome groaned as she got off her make shift bed to crawl in.

"You will sleep here tonight." Sesshomaru informed her sternly.

"Define here." Kagome ordered as she looked up to him.

"Here." Sesshomaru replied as he glanced to his side ever so slightly.

"Are you always so quick to welcome women to your bed?" Kagome asked arrogantly.

"Of course." Sesshomaru replied with a wicked smirk.

"You pervert!" Kagome proclaimed as she chucked a rock at him, which missed by a mile.

"You can not deny nature Kagome, nor can you deny me." Sesshomaru informed her as his voice dropped low and became firm and truly undeniable as he ended his sentence.

"You're such a pain." Kagome groaned as she got to her feet, gathered her bedding and made her way to the stoic demon.

"You wont think so when you avoid catching hypothermia." Sesshomaru replied as he rose to let Kagome lay down the bedding for them to sit on.

"You don't even know what hypothermia is! Plus how could I possibly be saved by an abominable snowman like you?" Kagome asked antagonizingly.

"Last I heard I was made of fire." Sesshomaru replied smugly as he took his seat beside Kagome and she threw the blanket over them and tucked it in around her tightly before snuggling close to him.

"Yeah well it seems you were miss informed." Kagome replied, as she wiggled about. "Tree's are so uncomfortable." She whined softly.

"Maybe it is not the tree which is uncomfortable but it is you." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Oh shut up." Kagome reprimanded as she turned so that she leaned against Sesshomaru instead of the tree. Being kind, though it was rare, Sesshomaru let the conversation drop there and allowed her to fall sleep. Several minutes passed before her breathing evened out and she had finally fallen a sleep looking down upon her slumbering face Sesshomaru fell into a trance like state and everything around him seemed to fade away.

Gallantly she had rode in on her plain horse and bravely she stood before him and confidently she had called out, had declared before a whole court of rich noble demons. _'I love you.' _She had said it so matter a factly, Sesshomaru was blown away and yet a part of him wanted to kill her. Though not to kill her out of hate or rage or any supreme, nobility complex, but simply because she had spilled herself to him, because she had given him her heart and he wouldn't know what to do if she had decided to take it away. The beast inside of him had wanted to cut her down before she could think about changing her mind and he most likely would have done so if Taree's laughter hadn't erupted around him making his beast shy away from her feral, crazed call.

Now the little Miko was here beside him, placing all her trust in him and how so easily he could kill her here and none would care, but he would care and he would regret. This women, this child, this Miko; she had managed to be everything, she had managed to be nothing and even with these oddities she still managed to be there, with him. He who was a demon among demons a Taiyoukai, the last of his breeds kind and here he was bowing to the whims of a human Miko. As he looked down at her, he could almost see how his Great and Terrible father had fallen for the Lady Izaoi but compared to Kagome Izaoi was nothing but a frivolous human noble, weak and useless. Kagome was strong and unstoppable, even the fates bowed to her; the maiden of the Shikon no Tama she was legend, pure and simple.

She wouldn't die, she couldn't die, it was practically impossible. _'But she had died.'_ His thoughts supplied him. _'Yes, but maybe it was a test, a test by the gods, a second chance to make a decision.'_ He answered himself but his thoughts only shrugged and turned away from him and Sesshomaru was soon engulfed by sleep.

'_Oh its so cold.'_ a breeze went by faintly._ 'So, so, so, so cooollld hmm some one should add more wood to the fire. Inuyasha should add more would to the fire." _ A moment of time lapsed. Her thoughts smacked her. _'Some one should add more wood to the fire.'_ She repeated as she curled around herself trying to fight off the chill that had crept into her bones and the melancholy that had sunk into her stomach at the thought of the hanyou. _'God dammit why's it got to be so cold?' _ She asked herself as her eyes tightened.

There was then the soft crunching of footsteps and the hiss of silk then a sharp 'clunk' 'clunk' 'clunk' that vibrated through the ground and jostled her weary bones. A few moments later the fire began to crackle happily then the footsteps and hiss of silk grew closer then she was promptly lifted along with the blanket and was thusly attacked with great ferocity by the cold. More hissing of silk and she was then once again set down, but instead of returning to the tepid ground it was as if she had been placed on a somewhat pliable but firm heater.

"Warm." Kagome cooed as she burrowed her face into the soft silk of her heaters chest.

"Were you cold?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice vibrating through his chest making her ears tingle.

"Extraordinarily." Kagome replied softly, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru commented casually, his voice a gentle whisper, which she could hear just fine because of their proximity, though at this comment Kagome only snorted.

"If you leave me like that I will get Hypothermia." She threatened as she wrapped an arm around his lower back and held him even tighter. Normally she would have been too embarrassed but she was just so cold and so tired that it seemed not to matter.

"If you are so prone to becoming injured while outside my care then why don't you leave these fools errands you have set on yourself?" Sesshomaru asked as he placed his arm on her waist and relaxed further into the tree.

"Because, I have to… I've come too far already to turn back now, if I did I wouldn't have any honor left." Kagome mumbled as she opened her eyes ever so slightly to look up at his stern face, which was watching the fire intently.

"No matter what you do they will never look at you with honor." Sesshomaru replied sharply.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter at least I will be able to look at myself with honor." Kagome confided as she clenched her right fist in his silken haori. "I suppose I should start getting ready to leave." She mumbled regrettably as she began to rise, but Sesshomaru's arm turned into a vice and kept here where she was.

"The night is not over, you still have time to rest." He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll go back to sleep then." Kagome stated, as she got comfortable once more in his lap. _'His lap! Awe I'm in his lap.'_ Kagome groaned inside her head, but then a small voice scoffed and her body tended to agree as it refused to budge. _'I suppose it doesn't matter now.' _She agreed then slowly sleep claimed her.

As Kagome awoke once more her vision was filled with the palest of blue light and the soft song of birds. _'How unfortunate.' _ A snide voice crooned inside her head. Burrowing her face deeper into the demonic heater she tightened her arm around his back once more.

"You can still go home, if you do not return they will think you are dead and there is no dishonor in dieing for ones cause." Sesshomaru explained with a sigh that she more felt then heard.

"Why are you so adamant about me not going?" Kagome asked as she turned to look up at him and she was surprised when she saw him looking back down at her with those liquid gold eyes.

"Do you care so little about your life?" Sesshomaru asked casually as he grabbed a lock of her hair and began to rotate it between his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she lifted herself up slightly so she didn't have to strain to look at his face.

"Human life is so fragile you could die." Sesshomaru reiterated.

"Well if I die you can bring me back with Tenseiga." Kagome replied with a smile.

"And if I cannot find your body because you feel into a crevasse in the mountains which was then covered by snow and ice?" Sesshomaru asked as his hand stilled and he looked her intensely in the eyes.

"Ah, uh, well … you don't need to be so pessimistic." She murmured.

"Go home Kagome." Sesshomaru repeated.

"I already went home Sesshomaru, there's nothing there for me, everything I love and had loved was and is here." Kagome explained, her features stern.

"Go home and wait." He ordered his own face stern.

"Wait for what?" She demanded.

"For me." Sesshomaru replied simply.

"What?" Kagome asked somewhat lost.

"I will find you in the future and then we can be together without limitations." Sesshomaru elaborated, without limitations definitely sounded good to him.

"How do you even know you'll still be alive for another 500 years?" Kagome demanded.

"You doubt my abilities so?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"If everything stayed the way it is now, I would have no doubt in you at all but the times change and monumental and monstrous things will happen between now and then and what am I to do if you get caught up in it and die?" Kagome retorted as a scowl marred her face, to this Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. "It is better that I face these tasks, they aren't that impossible."

"Even the dragon?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"I have my ways." Kagome reassured with a smirk.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru drawled and then there was the sound of something being cut, as this sound filtered through her ears Kagome watched stunned as Sesshomaru pulled back his hand to reveal a short cutting of her hair.

"My hair!" Kagome called out as her hands flew up to stroke her long raven black locks.

"A token." Sesshomaru stated casually.

"You could have asked." Kagome scowled but Sesshomaru merely shrugged his shoulders then stood once he was free from the encasement of her arms. "Meh." She muttered as she stood and began to fold the blanket back the way it was then preceded to strap it back to Ryozos saddle. Finished strapping in the blanket she added the padding as well, looking over she saw that all that remained was her bow and quiver and her trusty yellow bag. Adding her bag to the saddle Kagome threw her bow and quiver over her shoulder then untied Ryozo's reins and walked back to where Sesshomaru stood facing east. "All packed, I suppose I should get going." She suggested as she followed his gaze.

"Your map." Sesshomaru offered as he handed it to her.

"Oh, yeah thanks." She replied with a smile as she took it from him and slipped it back inside her shirt and tossed the pen that accompanied it back into her backpack. Sighing, Kagome reluctantly mounted Ryozo's back but stayed beside Sesshomaru as she continued to look off into the east.

"Follow this direction and you should arrive at Totoro's residence by mid-day." Sesshomaru indicated as he pointed straight ahead.

"Totoro? I thought I was going after that one demon umm… Samebito." Kagome replied confusedly as she glanced between Sesshomaru and the direction he pointed.

"Yes, Totoro rescued Samebito and because of this he has remained to serve Totoro in return of thanks." Sesshomaru explained casually.

"I suppose that makes sense." Kagome replied as she looked off into the forest.

"Win Totoro's favor and you win Samebito's." Sesshomaru informed her.

"Are they allies of yours?" Kagome asked, as she looked down at him with a smile.

"Indifferent parties." Sesshomaru replied with his own thin lined smirk as he looked up at her.

"I guess I'll have to keep my guard up then." Kagome retorted.

"Indeed." He agreed. As they continued to look upon each other Kagome giggled softly which made Sesshomaru quirk an eyebrow in question.

"I suppose this will be the only time that I'll be able to look down at you and you up at me." She answered with a smile as she reach out a hand to pat him on the head, which part of her thought to be suicide but the other part thought it would be extraordinarily humorous like the first time she tweaked Inuyasha's ears. Though before she could make contact Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her down just far enough to kiss her softly then before she had even realized what had truly transpired Sesshomaru had let go of her wrist and smacked Ryozo's hind quarters so that it dashed off into the woods leaving this trail of questions behind him that hadn't even but thought up yet by his baggage.

12123423423

Merheihfhdkjfhd that Chapter was a pain I had the hardest time with it! Bleh I just didn't know what to do with it!! Well I hope you liked this chapter it was pretty long and there was quite a bit of Sessho Kags and that's good because they wont be seeing each other for a while Yay got to get to the other plot twists and thingies and yeah Almost to the end Yay! Sort of yay! Hehe Onward!I made so many mistakes in this I hope I fixed them all if some parts are confusing I apologize and um yeah sorry it took so long my brain is being stupid just bear with me and take care!!! 3333


	48. The Ocean

Chapter 48

The Ocean

"That dirty cheap bastard!" Kagome grumbled loudly as she continued forward, her thoughts and her horse having slowed down hours ago. "That, dirty, dirty, demon bastard. How dare he do something so …so… audacious?" she asked nothing in particular. "Hn, fine whatever." She decided as she turned her thoughts away from that stolen kiss. "Now, where am I?" she asked as she began to look around for it was nearly mid-day and she was terribly hungry. "Hmm oh I guess we can stop here." Kagome suggested as they came upon a small stream. Sliding off of Ryozo's back she took hold of the reins and led him to the stream where he began to drink, fumbling through her bags Kagome found a small storage of food which contained of a bag of rice, a small bag of pickled plums and a bushel of apples plus a large bag of oats for Ryozo. "Pickled plums… I hate pickled plums." Kagome said with a sigh as she grabbed an apple and began to eat it.

Wondering about and taking in her surroundings Kagome came across a small white creature with large black eyes with a small black mouth and an oddly misshapen head. "Well hello there." Kagome greeted with a smile as she squat down to its level. "And who might you just be?" she asked, in reply the small creature rotated its head to the side then it sprung back and jiggled, at this Kagome giggled. "I see, well then do you think you can take me to find Totoro?" She asked and then the small thing turned and began to walk off into the woods. "Whoa hold up!" She called after it as she threw the apple core over her shoulder and raced over to grab Ryozo's reins then she went after it.

After several minutes of following the small creature it had lead her to a giant old tree and then disappeared within its base. "What?? A tree?? That's what I get I guess." She mumbled to herself with a sigh. "Well come on Ryozo let's get going." She said as she mounted her horse, tugging on the reins she turned him around to go back the way they had come but there standing before them was a large black serpent dragon. Kagome froze with trepidation as she looked up to the monstrous dragon that glowered back at her with vicious emerald eyes that exuded a malicious light. The dragon then let out a thunderous growl that made Ryozo rear back in fright sending Kagome tumbling off to the ground and then he ran off into the woods. Fortunately for Ryozo the dragon kept his attentions directed intently on Kagome. Swallowing hard Kagome scrambled to her feet, desperately grabbed her bow and swiftly pulled out an arrow but as she continued to back up to get enough distance between them for her to get an accurate shot she inevitably tripped over a massive root. _'O shit, O shit, O shit, O shit! I'm gonna die and I haven't even gotten anywhere yet! I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die! I'M GOING TO DIE!! SESSHOMARU!!!"_ Kagome thought desperately as she stared up into the dragons face and watched helplessly as it watched her.

"What are you doing here?" the dragon demanded in words that sounded more like the rumble of the earth or the roar of the wind.

"What?" Kagome asked her voice quaking fiercely.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" it demanded as it snapped at her dangerously and it eyes blazed even brighter.

"I have come to speak to Totoro." Kagome answered hurriedly.

"Totoro does not bother with your kind." The dragon snapped back with a growl that made the tree's surrounding them sway.

"Please, I must speak with Totoro. I am on a quest to retrieve something." Kagome explained as she tried her best not to stutter, non-human looking demons were just so much scarier then human looking ones.

"I don't care what you petty humans desire!" The dragon growled back but then a hushed silence swept over the entire forest and the large dragon looked to his right back into the forest as if waiting for something. Curiosity getting the better of her Kagome hesitantly followed the dragon's gaze but continued to glance between to woods and the dragon for fear that it might try and attack her at any moment. Then the dull crunching sound of footsteps and hooves greeted her ears, then only seconds more a tall cat/raccoon like creature with large round eyes emerged leading Ryozo with him. "Master no, you have no reason to worry yourself with these petty creatures." The dragon called back to the new comer.

"Master?" Kagome whispered under her breath. _'So that must mean he is Totoro and this dragon is Samebito!" _she concluded as she looked between the two surprised.

"Yes Master, of course." The dragon, Samebito rumbled as he bowed his head in a submissive manner and moved away ever so slightly. Breathing a sigh of relief Kagome got to her feet and replaced her arrow and bow before she wiped the dirt from her pants. Looking up Kagome saw Totoro standing before her holding out Ryozo's reins to her in offering, blinking rapidly Kagome then took hold of the reins and bowed lowly.

"Thank you." She replied softly and as she straightened back up she saw him smile down at her and she couldn't help but return it. "Are you Totoro?" Kagome asked still somewhat unsure but then Totoro nodded and his smile grew larger. "I am here on a quest to prove myself worthy to receive my loves heart and to prove myself worthy. I am to collect 5 of the gem tears from your faithful companion Samebito." She informed him with another deep bow.

"My master says that is a noble cause and he is willing to give you what you request and I am as well but first you must give us something in return." Samebito replied on Totoro's behalf.

"Thank you, of course anything as long as it is not my first born child or my heart." Kagome replied with a gentile smile, unsure of how her half serious joke would be taken but all Totoro did was laugh and even Samebito smirked softly.

"My Master says no that it is not your heart nor your first born that he requires. He wishes for you to journey to a small village in the south by the coast, not but a half days travel from here on horse, there you'll find the Shojo-clan. They make a wine that's based on the purity of ones heart. Bring back five bottles of this wine and you may have the five tear gems." Samebito instructed.

"I understand I will bring you your wine. Thank you again! I shall return as soon as possible." Kagome replied with a bow then mounted her horse and headed south.

As Samebito and Totoro had told her the sun had long disappeared behind the mountains by the time Kagome had found the small fishing village by the sea. Getting off of Ryozo she lead him in on foot, it wasn't soon after she had entered into the small village that she was already being called on.

"Miko-sama! Miko-sama!" A young woman called out as she rushed after her. "Please come help my daughter Miko-sama she has been ill for a long time now, I just don't know what to do." The woman pleaded as she took hold of her hand and began to drag her towards her small hut but before they had even gone five paces a staff came right in front of the woman stopping her in her tracks.

"No Chiissuchine, this Miko has not come to heal your child. She is here for other purposes." An old Monk foretold.

"But Jakuku-Sama…" Chiissuchine trailed off as she lowered her head and let go of Kagome's hand.

"Uh, once I am done I will see to your daughter." Kagome offered with a small smile and the women's eyes lighted at her words.

"Thank you Miko-sama." She replied as she bowed and disappeared back into her home.

"Come follow me Miko-sama." Jakuku ordered with a wave of his hand as he led her to his home, which lay just a bit further in town. "You may tie your horse there." He allowed as he pointed to an iron loop that hung from the eave of his house. Finding it odd Kagome did as he ordered and tethered Ryozo to it then entered into the shack. "Sit." He ordered as he indicated a spot beside the fire. Complying Kagome took his offered seat and placed her bow and quiver beside her in easy access just incase something should happen.

"Now Miko-sama tell me what it is you have come here for." Jakuku instructed.

"How do you know that I came here for other purposes?" Kagome asked, somewhat suspicious of this monk.

"This is a small fishing village, so small in fact that it is no where on the map. No one wanders to Sango-Wan, they come with a purpose." Jakuku informed her.

"Why did you come to Sango-Wan?" Kagome wondered.

"I grew up here, I left to become a monk so that I could help my people." Jakuku answered.

"I see." Kagome mused.

"Now tell me, what is your purpose here?" Jakuku repeated as he poked the fire.

"I've come to retrieve the wine made by the Shojo-clan." Kagome informed him.

"Awe, I see. Well that can be arranged." Jakuku assured her as he got to his feet and made his way towards a small dresser. Pulling open the drawer the old monk pulled out a long white yukata then closed the drawer and offered it to her. "Change into this and I'll get the tea you'll need to drink." He informed her as he made his way to the entrance.

"What's it all for?" Kagome asked as she looked over the yukata.

"To show your pure intensions and the tea enables you to breath freely underwater." Jakuku informed her.

"Breath underwater?" Kagome repeated, her eyes large with apprehension.

"Yes underwater, do not worry it works." He replied with a wave of his hand before he disappeared outside the hut once more.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Kagome asked herself as she got to her feet and went around the small shoji screen and began to change into the white yukata she had been supplied. Finding a pot she filled it with water then placed it over the fire to boil then waited for Jakuku to return.

After several minutes the old monk finally entered back into the house with a small bag filled with the herbs.

"Awe I see you've already started the water, good. Now add this and drink three cups and be quick, you leave when the moon hits its zenith." Jakuku informed her as he tossed her the bag of herbs and went to leave the hut once more.

"Wait where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to arrange your departure, they just don't appear whenever there is some one waiting at the seaside for them." Jakuku called back as he disappeared once more.

"I see." Kagome mumbled as she ripped open the package and dumped it into the pot. More time ticked pass as she waited for the water to boil, letting out a long sigh Kagome poked at the fire relentlessly. "Bored, bored, bored." Kagome chanted with another sigh but then the water began to bubble loudly. "About time!" she called out as she lifted up the pot and filled a cup, setting the pot to the side to cool she blew on her own cup to cool it. "This better work or I'm gonna be pissed." Kagome swore as she emptied the cup and filled it again drinking that as well she filled it for the third time then downed it. "Done, bleh that stuff tastes fuzzy." Kagome commented as she got to her feet, for a moment she debated whether or not to take her bow and arrow but deciding against it then Kagome left the hut and made her way down towards the shore.

"There you are Miko-sama." Jakuku called as he saw Kagome making her way down. "You finished the tea?"

"Yes I finished it." Kagome replied.

"Good, everything is arranged just go down and wait, the moon is almost at its pinnacle." Jakuku informed her as he pointed down towards the shore.

"Thank you." Kagome replied with a bow.

"Of course, good luck Miko-sama." Jakuku called back as he proceeded towards his hut.

"Alright, no way but forward." Kagome said with a sigh and continued her way to the shore.

Upon reaching the shore Kagome waited there just out of reach of the waves while behind her' the moon continued to rise higher and higher casting her shadow further and further out into the water. Swallowing hard Kagome began to strain to breathe as if her esophagus began to close in on its self ever so slowly but then, before her the waters began to drain out. Further and further they went out revealing a cobbled road and from the waves emerged a young women with a large tattered red umbrella over her right shoulder that had inscription written on it that Kagome didn't quite understand.

"Have your drank the tea?" The women asked with a voice that sounded as if she was talking underwater.

"Yes." Kagome more mouthed then actually said for when she tried to form her words they dried in her throat and instead she only nodded her head.

"Good then there isn't much time, come before you suffocate." She replied as she offered Kagome her hand. Nodding her head once more Kagome took her hand and followed her into the ocean.

As the waves crashed in around them Kagome held what little breath she had left and tried her best to follow after the women as she continued to be lead by the hand. Stopping the women then turned to her and smiled knowingly.

"There's no point in holding your breath you'll only kill yourself, if you drank the tea you can breath here." She informed her but this time her voice now sounded as normal as anyone else's. Though unsure Kagome took a slight hesitant breath but at seeing that it was actually soothing to breath in the water Kagome took an even deeper breath.

"Awe that feels better." She sighed and her leader threw her a smile over her shoulder.

"Just a little longer and we'll be there." She explained as they continued deeper and deeper into the dark waters that were aglow by the moonlight.

"Be where?" Kagome wondered.

"The home of the Shojo-clan." She informed her.

"I see, may I ask your name?" Kagome inquired.

"It's Aoi. We're here." She replied and indeed they were there for all around them were luminescent strands of seaweed that set the seas alight even more then the moon. There fluttering about them were dozens of orangutan looking sea monkeys wearing seaweed skirts laughing and swimming about.

"What? Is this the Shojo-clan?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes." Aoi answered with a smile.

"But you look so different from them." Kagome pointed out as she looked to her guide.

"Well that is because of this." She indicated as she pulled the umbrella from her shoulder. "It enables me to give the illusion of being human." With that she quickly folded the umbrella and her illusion faded away and she looked just the same as all the others.

"It's Aoi, it's Aoi!" one of the Shojo-clan called out as it raced down from above.

"She's back, she's back!" another called as it followed the first.

"I am, I am!" Aoi called back with a smile.

"Who is this? Who is this?" Another asked as it swam over to examine Kagome.

"She's is the reason I went to the surface." Aoi explained.

"What is it that she requires?" another more aged and wizened looking Shojo member asked as he swam down to greet Kagome.

"I require five bottles of your sacred wine." Kagome informed him with a deep bow.

"And why would you require five bottles of our sacred wine?" he asked as he stroked his beard.

"To give to Totoro in payment for Samebito's tear gems." She answered.

"Ah, Totoro, he is very partial to my wine but why would you need Samebito's tear gems?" he asked.

"To prove myself worthy to receive my loves heart." Kagome replied with another bow.

"Awe, a noble act." The wizened monkey mused. "Nanami bring seven bottles of our wine."

"Thank you, but why is it that I need seven?" Kagome wondered.

"Five bottles for Totoro and then two bottles for yourself, drink them, barter them, what ever you want." He informed her with a gentle smile. "Awe here we are." He commented as Nanami handed him a bag containing all seven of the bottles. "Now take these and go before you drown. Aoi see to her safe passage."

"Yes master." Aoi replied with a bow.

"Thank you for everything." Kagome replied as she took the bag and bowed deeply.

"Come along." Aoi called as she took hold of her hand and lead her back to the surface but as Kagome followed she began slow and become lethargic. "Come on now, we're half way there." Aoi encouraged.

"I'm sorry I just can't seem to breathe." Kagome squeaked out as all around her faded to black.

28932479848754985734

Well I was planning to end it when she entered into the ocean but it was so sort and I figured I'd make it longer and well yeah now we have a cliffy. Le Sigh I feel like this chapter was really half assed for some reason TT maybe it was but I don't know lol this story is taking so much longer then I ever imagined! Lol ya well I hope it appeases you till I update next take care! HOORAY throws confettithis chapter hits the 250 pages!!!!! YAYA 250 pages (in word processor) that is A LOT OF PAGES!!! Ok Now Chapter 49! Eventually!


	49. Extraordinary Girl

Chapter 49

Extraordinary Girl

"You are an extraordinary girl." Jakuku complimented with a curt laugh. At this Kagome groaned feeling as if she were hit by a two by four; she couldn't even find the strength to open her eyes let alone move. Listening carefully she could hear the lull of the ocean and the calls of seagulls then a particularly large wave crashed and swept up the beach soaking Kagome. Gasping in shock at the mildly cold spring water she quickly got to her knees and began to spit up salt water, which made Jakuku laugh, wiping the sand from her face Kagome glowered up at the old monk.

"Oh? And what's so funny?" Kagome demanded.

"Nothing, nothing now come along." Jakuku motioned with his hand, growling to herself Kagome looked around and saw that the sun was now in the sky and in her right hand she was gripping the bag filled with Shojo wine tightly.

"Well at least I still got you." She mumbled to herself, satisfied in her work.

"What was that?" Jakuku called back to her.

"Nothing." Kagome retorted then got to her feet and stumbled after him.

"You may leave your things here, go see Chiissuchine she has drawn a bath for you and while you are there you can tend to her daughter." Jakuku informed her as they entered into his hut.

"Oh a bath would be nice." Kagome dreamed as she set her reward beside her bow and quiver. "Alright then I'll go see what I can do for this little girl." She mumbled as she left the hut and went to Ryozo outside. "Hey, Ryozo that old monk didn't treat you poorly did he?" she asked rhetorically as she patted his sides as she untied the straps to her yellow bag and slung it over her shoulder. Slouching under its weight Kagome made her way back through town but as she became immersed in amongst all the huts that looked all the same she became lost.

"Miko-sama, over here!" a women called out to her, turning about Kagome saw Chiissuchine standing in a doorway waving towards her. Acknowledging her she made her way towards their own warn down hut and as she came with in speaking distance the young women bowed deeply to her. "Thank you for keeping your word Miko-sama."

"It is my duty, now show me your daughter." Kagome replied and Chiissuchine led her inside. Once inside Kagome could see the little girl bundled up in a blanket pocking at the fire with a long stick, she sniffled every now and again and her skin seemed slightly paler then it should have been.

"This is my daughter Amaya."

"How long has she been sick for?" Kagome asked as she set down her bag and began to sift through it looking for her first aid kit.

"For a week now." Chiissuchine informed her as she went to her daughter's side.

"Awe well," Kagome began as she pulled out her first aid kit and popped it open. "Have her swallow this and it should help with her aches and pains for a while but she should be getting better any day now its nothing too serious." She advised as she handed Chiissuchine a Tylenol.

"Thank you Miko-sama." Chiissuchine replied gratefully as she took the pill and bowed.

"It's nothing." Kagome said with a wave of her hand.

"We have nothing to pay you with but please except this bath to show our gratitude." Chiissuchine offered as she pulled a personal screen away from a bathtub that had been filled with steaming water.

"That will be perfect payment." Kagome replied with a smile and made her way towards the bath with her backpack.

"Will you be needing any help?" Chiissuchine offered.

"No I'm fine thank you." Kagome called back as she slipped into the warm water. _'Awe Heaven.'_ She thought sweetly but she knew that heaven wouldn't last long enough so quickly she rinsed out all the sand from her hair and body then used her shampoo and conditioner and not even ten minutes had passed by before the water had turned cold and Kagome was already drying off. "Awe my Miko cloths." Kagome whispered to herself as she got done drying off and she found she had nothing to change into.

"What is it Miko-sama?" Chiissuchine asked from the other side of the screen.

"Oh, its nothing I just forgot my cloths." She replied with a laugh.

"I will fetch them from Jakuku for you." Chiissuchine offered as she got to her feet.

"No, its ok I have something else." Kagome offered digging into her bag Kagome slipped on a fresh pair of underwear and a new bra then quickly put on the Kimono given to her by Hotaru, tying the obi efficiently she placed the white Yukata back into her bag and threw it back over her shoulder. "Thank you so much for the bath." Kagome bowed.

"The honor was mine." Chiissuchine replied bowing as well. "Have a safe journey."

"Thank you, take care." Kagome replied as she exited back onto the dirt streets.

Returning back to Jakuku's hut Kagome entered in and made her way to the personal screen in the back.

"Oh Miko-sama you look like royalty." Jakuku commented with a smile. "A gift from your suitor perhaps?" he asked good-naturedly.

"More like a gift from one of his servants who took care of me while I was there." Kagome replied as she began to change.

"Ah I see, it would be terrible to dirty something so beautiful." Jakuku mentioned nonchalantly.

"I couldn't agree more."

"I'm glad we're of the same opinion."

"Indeed." Kagome replied as she emerged out from the shojo screen once more dressed in her Miko attire.

"Though you look stunning in those rich cloths I find the garb of a Miko is much more fitting for you." Jakuku observed casually.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Kagome replied indifferently as she slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder then grabbed her bag of Shojo wine and left the hut with Jakuku following behind her. Strapping her yellow bag to Ryozo's back once more she then placed the wine into the pouches carrying their food, though they bulged slightly with the added contents she knew that it wouldn't be that long till her travels were over.

"So I take it you're leaving then." Jakuku commented with a yawn.

"Yes, I'm leaving. Thank you for your help." Kagome replied with a bow.

"It's my job, just be careful out there." Jakuku ordered with a wave of his hand as he made his way back to his hut.

"I will." Kagome called back then untied Ryozo's reins and mounted him before she made her way back into the forest.

"Awe shit, I think we're lost." Kagome sighed as she looked around herself for it was already mid-day and she hadn't stumbled across the giant tree, which she assumed was Totoro and Samebito's home. Dismounting Ryozo's back Kagome began to lead him through the forest as she searched for any sign of the tree or Samebito or Totoro or that white creature she had found.

"Totoro! Samebito! I've returned!" Kagome called out into the forest but there was no sign. Sighing again Kagome found a small pond and decided to stop and rest as Ryozo drank. "Ugh, I should have eaten something while I was in town." Kagome sighed as she opened the ration bag and ate a couple of the pickled plums. "Gross." Kagome whined but at least it was better then nothing, drinking a couple handfuls of water she watched as Ryozo began to munch on some near by grass. After several minutes of just sitting there Kagome sighed once more and got back to her feet. "Alright Ryozo lets get going we need to find those two before it gets too late." Grabbing hold of his reins she began to lead him back into the forest but as she did so the ground began to rumble and she could hear things crashing to the ground. "An earthquake?" she asked herself as she braced herself against the onslaught but then she saw Totoro and Samebito emerge from the forests like ghosts and she knew then that it had only been them.

"So you've returned." Samebito replied in a matter of fact voice.

"Yes I have you're wine." Kagome answered with a small smile and at this news Totoro's eyes grew big and a wide smile spread across his face.

"That is very good Miko, you have done well. I am glad to see my master so happy you, may now give him the wine." Samebito instructed.

"Yes of course." Kagome agreed pulling open the flap she pulled out her own two bottles and left them inside her ration bag then handed the other bag given to her by the Shojo-clan to Totoro then took it giddily and promptly began to drink a bottle.

"My Master is very pleased and he thanks you immensely, now it is our turn to honor the bargain." And with that Samebito began to blink his eyes hard and right before her very eyes a large drop of crimson liquid rolled down his scaled cheek and as it plummeted to the ground it solidified into a deep shade of crimson then four more tears joined it there on the ground before Samebito. "I hope they are to your lovers liking." Samebito replied with a bow.

"I'm sure my, lover," and to this word Kagome swallowed hard. " Will be indifferent to them but they certainly will achieve what they are intended for, thank you very, very much." Kagome replied as she bowed deeply as well. "Though I do have a small inquiry." She stated uncertainly.

"What is it?" Samebito asked casually.

"I was wondering if you could give my directions to where Death lives?" Kagome asked shyly but at hearing this both Samebito and Totoro looked to each other then Totoro nodded his head once and Samebito bowed to him.

"From here head diagonally, in three days time you should enter into the mountains, find the second tallest peak there and at the base of that peak you will find where Deaths lives." Samebito informed her.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Kagome replied with another deep bow.

"Good luck little Miko." Samebito replied with a bow. "My Master also wishes you luck and he says to give Lord Sesshomaru his regards and congratulations on his mating." And with that both Samebito and Totoro disappeared back into the forest.

"He knew I was coming from Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked herself surprised. "Well maybe I had smelt of him or something. Oh I don't know." Proceeding forward Kagome picked up the tear gems then promptly dropped them inside her yellow bag. "Three days. Three days is a long time. God dammit why is it always three days?!" she demanded as she mounted Ryozo and turned him about. "Yeah well let's get a move on." Kagome urged as she began loop around the lake.

A young maiden with short dark brown hair and bland light brown eyes sat on a veranda in the back gardens of a grand estate and perched on her finger was a small sparrow. The young women seemed to be whistling to the bird and in turn the bird would whistle back at her, then smiling sweetly at the bird she lifted her hand to the sky and the sparrow then flew back into the sky.

"Well what did it have to say?" Lady Taree demanded impatiently from within.

"The Miko has already accomplished the first of her tasks and is now on her way to finding the home of death." Sakura informed her, eyes down cast.

"Hn, I see, Totoro was always soft hearted. We'll have to dispatch of her on her way to the northern mountains. Miho!" Taree demanded as she turned to the leopard cat.

"Yes My Lady." Miho replied calmly with a bow.

"Use your magic." Taree ordered coldly.

"As you wish My Lady, I require an empty room and no interruptions to complete my task as you know." Miho answered with another bow.

"Yes, yes of course. Use the room that use to be the Miko's, we will be sure none disturbs you." Taree assured with a wave of her hand, then bowing Miho rose and collected what she needed then exited the room and went into the Miko's old one to do as she was instructed.

"Great Lord Tetsuya to what do I owe the honor of your company?" Sesshomaru asked casually as he bowed to his elder.

"Sesshomaru-sama I have come to tell you word of your Miko's progress if you have not already heard." The Great Lord replied as he seated himself on one of the supplied cushions.

"I have not heard." Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly.

"I see, well I shall tell you in a moment but first tell me how your trip to the south went." Lord Tetsuya inquired. "What of the rebellion?" The Great Lord asked more specifically.

"Dealt with." Sesshomaru answered.

"Awe that is good and what of Lady Taree, how is she fairing?" Lord Tetsuya wondered, it was obviously a plow to try and make Sesshomaru loose his patience about the matter regarding the Miko and to reveal just how much she meant to him but Sesshomaru knew that and wouldn't let himself be pulled into such pointless games.

"I do not know, neither do I care." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"That is to bad." Lord Tetsuya mused as he stroked his beard. "Well word is that the Miko has accomplished the first task and has retrieved the tear gems from Samebito and she has also gained two bottles of Shojo-wine and now she is heading north to visit Death." Lord Tetsuya informed him casually.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru commented indifferently.

"The first task was easy enough but we shall see what becomes of her when she confronts Death. I know that women can be quite a handful at times and quite cruel as well if the Miko is lucky she may be able to win her affection but as we both know that is highly unlikely. We shall see." The Great Lord mused as he rose from his seat and exited Sesshomarus study once more.

"Yes, we shall see." Sesshomaru agreed as he leaned against his bookcase and stared out over the veranda.

828347283657348564397

To the NORTH!!!! Yes now we get to meet up with Death Woot!!! And the plot thickens!! What could Miho Possibly doo??? I HAVE NO CLUE!!! Seriously… I have no idea what she could possibly do BUT It is apparent she will do something…. Anything as long as its effective! Or will it be effective! Haha wouldn't that be ironic if Kagome lost her right arm! And Sesshomaru lost his left and like they'd be the perfect couple! This chapter was kinda short though but I think the next one will be longer to make up for it . maybe hehe


	50. Camisado

Chapter 50

Camisado

Night had fallen swiftly as Kagome continued on her way north, it had only been a day and a half ago since she had left Totoro and that left her with a day and a half to get to the North, if she hadn't gotten lost which she was very apt at doing. Long ago Kagome had found herself in an extremely dense forest of giant pine trees and had dismounted because of it and so she continued on foot leading Ryozo behind her.

"I don't think we're going to find a place to camp in here, come on Ryozo." Kagome encouraged as she proceeded forward trying her best not to hit any trees or fall into a mystical bog of eternal stench or something of the sort. After another ten minutes of winding in amongst the trees and stumbling over rabbit dens and squirrel dens and fox dens she finally caught sight of the moon shining down brightly. "About time." Kagome sighed as she swiftly mounted Ryozo, for the trees had grown thinner and the branches now reached far above her, nudging his sides lightly she encouraged him forward but for some reason he seemed hesitant. "Come on Ryozo lets get out of these woods." Kagome encouraged as she petted his neck fondly, snorting in reply he began to walk forward. "Thank you."

Breaking out into the open field Kagome took in a deep breath and couldn't help the smile that spread across her features.

"Ah I am so glad to be out of there." She commented with a sigh. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome spotted something shimmer under the moonlight along with a soft whistling sound that grated her ears and then Ryozo neighed loudly and flinched as if struck then toppled over sending Kagome flying. Landing heavily on the ground Kagome smacked her head on the side of a rock, which made her groan and curl in on herself as she tried to fend off the pain. "Dammit it's always my head." Kagome groaned as she began to wipe away the blood but then she stopped suddenly when the sound of malicious laughter greeted her ears. Applying pressure to her head Kagome looked up hesitantly in the direction of the laughter expecting to see a demon but instead it was a group of rugged bandits all gathered around her horse. _'I think I would have preferred a demon.'_ Kagome thought reluctantly to herself as she reached for her bow only to find that it was no longer on her shoulder. _'Typical'_ she thought snidely.

"Ho Ho, looks like we got ourselves a Miko, boys." One of the men commented. _'He must be the leader.'_ She thought as she got to her feet unsteadily.

"Get away from my horse!" Kagome ordered, keeping her hand pressed to her head so the blood wouldn't get into her eyes.

"Sorry Miko, but it seems your horse is dead." The leader replied.

"Must have broken its neck when it fell." Another pointed out as he unwrapped his bolo from Ryozo's legs.

"You bastards!" Kagome growled as she attempted to rush at them even though she had no weapons.

" I don't think so little Miko." Another man chuckled as pinned her arms behind her back, restraining her.

"Let go of me!" Kagome demanded her voice filled with loathing.

"I don't think so, come on Miko…isn't it your duty to protect humans?" he asked chuckling again but at this Kagome only glared at the other men who were now approaching. "And we need lots of protecting." He added, at this all the other men chuckled and the innuendo was not lost on her.

"Let go of me! I am not your personal Miko." Kagome declared as she began to thrash about violently.

"Whoa there little Miko, we won't hurt you." The first man commented with a lascivious grin. "yet." He added as a taunting after thought.

"No! How dare you!" Kagome seethed as she thrashed harder. _'Now I really wish it had been a demon at least he wouldn't have wanted to sully himself with a human which is considerable since I don't even want to sully myself with humans!' _she thought desperately. "Let me go!"

"Now, now Miko if you continue to thrash about like some caged animal it'll only loosen your cloths even more for our easy access." He cooed into her ear that made Kagome jerk back against him but as she did so the seal, which she had tucked inside her cloths, fell out.

"What's this?" a man asked as he picked up the seal.

"Give it back!" Kagome ordered fiercely at seeing Sesshomaru's seal in the filthy bandits hands.

"It looks like a seal." Commented another completely ignoring Kagome.

"An odd seal, I've never seen this insignia before." Replied the man holding the seal.

"What's it of?" asked the man holding Kagome.

"Its three cherry blossoms." The man holding it explained.

"Three cherry blossoms?" he asked rhetorically. "Huh, never heard of it, maybe its some secret Miko seal." He offered as explanation.

"Yeah maybe…" the third man replied but was cut off as his body went ridged and a shocked look spread across his face.

"Hey, Genji what's up." The man holding Kagome asked but no reply came instead blood began to slowly trickle out of his mouth before he toppled over revealing a large gash across his back that reveled his spine and several organs.

"Kami! What happened to him?" one of the men demanded as he pulled out his sword and began to examine his surroundings.

"I don't know, but I don't like this." The leader muttered as he too unsheathed his sword and began to look around.

"What kind of trick is this Miko?" the one holding Kagome demanded.

"I… I don't know." Kagome mumbled as she began to look around as well.

"Like hell you don't know!" He yelled back as he threw her to the ground and unsheathed his own sword and leveled it at her throat.

"Byaku stop this." The leader ordered.

"But Master…" the man retorted but then the man who had been holding the seal let out a gurgled cry before he fell to the ground dead, the seal rolling out of his hand.

"Naota!" the leader cried out at his other fallen comrade.

"Lets get out of here!" Byaku called out as he started running towards the forest the leader glared fiercely at Kagome but then ran after his comrade as well leaving her to her own devises. _'Ah shit.'_ She thought helplessly as she surveyed her surroundings for any sign of the killer, which could be none other then a demon. _'Well at least now I got the demon I had wished for.' _

"Dammit." Kagome growled but she soon found her bow, which was only about five feet away. Getting to her feet as quickly as she could Kagome ran towards her bow which was more like stumbling with style, finally getting to her bow she fell to the ground but managed to pull out an arrow from her quiver which had stayed on her back and aimed at the demon just as it immerged from the forest with majestic elegance. "Stop right there! Don't come any further." Kagome warned as she lit her arrow with her Miko powers but her words went unheeded as he continued to move closer. _'Why doesn't any one fucking listen to me! Do they all think I'm joking!'_ she asked herself as she glowered at the demon with beautiful golden hair and electric green eyes that seemed to exude their own light. _'And why do they always got to be so damn pretty!'_ she added as an after thought. Coming to a stop beside the bandit who had been second to die he bent down and picked up the seal and began to examine it closely, then as if he had found what he was looking for he smiled beautifully and closed his hand around the seal then looked down at Kagome.

"I do hope these brutes hadn't harmed you at all." He spoke gently as he proceeded towards her.

"Stop!" Kagome ordered and he did so the smile on his face all the while. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh, you do not trust me?" He asked, sounding some what hurt.

"If I trusted every pretty smile I received I would have been dead a long, long time ago." Kagome admitted as she rose to her feet somewhat unsteadily for her head hadn't stopped bleeding and it throbbed like an S.O.B. "Just answer the questions."

"The rumors were right, you are a remarkable creature." He muttered just loud enough for Kagome to hear and his pleasant smile returned to his face once more. "Of course I will do as you please." He said as she bowed lavishly to her. "My name is Raiden and I have come to save you." He announced as he took another step towards her.

"Oh? And who will save me from you?" Kagome asked in all seriousness as she took a step back in turn.

"There is no need to be saved from me My Lady!" Raiden declared with an amused chuckle.

"How can I trust you?" Kagome demanded.

"Why this! Of course." He assured her as he offered her Sesshomaru's seal in the palm of his hand.

"Do you work for Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curious for she had never seen this demon before though Sesshomaru's estate was quite large.

"In not so many words but yes." Raiden answered.

"Explain." Kagome ordered as she tightened her grip on her bow.

"I am twin brother to Nariko and I serve in the House of Lang in the same position as Nariko serves Lord Sesshomaru." Raiden informed her with another bow.

"Twin, I never knew Nariko had a twin." Kagome admitted but as she looked him over once more they did seem to have a lot of the same characteristics, the same long golden hair and even though Nariko's eyes were blue and Raiden's were green they still exuded that electric quality.

"Yes well she doesn't talk about her family much." He replied with a chuckle.

"I see." Kagome commented.

"And as you know the House of Lang and Lord Sesshomaru get along fairly well and even to enforce their relationship The Great Lords have made a political marriage between Lady Taree and Lord Sesshomaru." Raiden explained with a knowing smile, which made Kagome's stomach clench. "Though I fear such a union may be catastrophic." He added which dispelled some of her tension but not enough to make her trust him.

"Thank you for saving me but I'm sure I can manage on my own from here." Kagome assured him.

"Are you sure? I heard you were charged with tasks to accomplish maybe I can be of some use to you." Raiden offered as he took a step towards her.

"I can handle myself thank you." Kagome replied sternly as she took another step back only to nearly step on her now dead horse.

"And you did so well against the humans." He pointed out with a smirk as he looked around.

"Yeah well humans I'm not too good with you know." She fumbled as she looked around at the dead bodies as well. _'haha smooth'_ Kagome chided herself.

"Indeed." Raiden drawled. _'Don't you dare. What the HELL is it with Indeed?" _Kagome growled to herself, which made her eyes narrow. "Where do you need to go?"

"Why should I trust you?" Kagome asked again still unsure.

"I assure you I will bring you no harm Miko." Raiden insisted as he showed her his hands in an attempt of showing her his pure intentions.

"Do you know where death lives?" Kagome asked hesitantly not sure if she could trust him but being the brother of Sesshomaru's advisor and captain to his first legion.

"Home of Death?" Raiden asked as a small whisper of a smirk spread across his face.

"Yes." Kagome confirmed as she lowered her bow and returned her arrow to her quiver.

"Well it's a good thing that our paths have crossed, if you'd continued any further in the direction you were going you would have missed it, at this point you'll have to keep going north." Raiden informed her.

"I see." Kagome replied as she untied her bag from her horse flipping it open she grabbed her first aid kit and pulled out a bandage and antiseptic and quickly took care of her head wound. Grabbing the Shojo wine from one of the side pouches she slipped them into her bag along with the apples and pickled plums. "This will take so long." Kagome sighed as she checked the stars then quickly headed north.

"Let me accompany you Miko." Raiden offered as he followed after her.

"Being the captain of Lord Lang's army shouldn't you have to return to your duties?" Kagome asked as she turned towards him.

"I have time, walking it'll take three days to get there but once you are there it'll only take me a half day to return." Raiden explained with a smile as he walked up along side her.

"I see, it is so convenient to be a demon." Kagome commented as she continued north.

"I agree it has its advantages." He replied with a smirk.

After several hours of walking to the north dawn had finally arrived and Kagome felt extraordinarily tired since she hadn't slept since the last morning. After stumbling around for several minutes and tripping over another tree root for the third time Kagome stayed seated on the ground.

"Are you feeling alright?" Raiden asked as he turned back to see her leaning against a tree.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." Kagome replied with a smile, as she got somewhat comfortable against the tree.

"You have stayed up very late for humans, you need your rest, stay here. I'll find food for you." Raiden offered as he disappeared back into the forest. _'I hope I don't die.'_ Kagome thought haphazardly as she fell asleep.

"I'm sorry My Lady the bandits were ineffective, now she is under the care of Raiden, Nariko's twin brother." Miho informed her with a bow.

"What?!" Taree shrieked as threw a water chafe across the room, which seemed to be her favorite way of expressing her anger.

"The humans weren't as swift with their mission as I had expected." Miho explained with another bow.

"You better hope the dragon kills her or you will take her place in hell." Taree warned. "And so will the rest of you!" she shrieked as she looked around the room at all her other attendants.

"Yes my lady." They all replied in unison as they bowed low to try and appease her.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Nariko bowed as she sat across from him.

"Speak." Sesshomaru ordered as he gave her his undivided attention.

"I have received word from my brother Raiden that he has come across the Lady Miko." Nariko informed him with another bow.

"And?" Sesshomaru asked, encouraging her to continue.

"He is accompanying her to Deaths home, he said when he found her that she was being attacked by human bandits. It seems he had found her at the right time." Nariko informed him.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru drawled. "If that is all Nariko you may leave."

"Yes My Lord." Nariko replied as she bowed and left his room.


	51. The Climb

-1 Chapter 51

The Climb

As the sun reached its zenith Kagome came awoke slowly from her semi-fitful sleep and she found herself laying across a root that stabbed painfully into her side. Groaning slightly she sat back against the tree and rubbed at her eyes gently, then running a hand through her tousled hair Kagome gazed about herself. She laid against a tree which looked identical to all the other tree's around her, looking to the ground Kagome watched a small ant make its way amongst the leaves and twigs that littered the forest floor. _'whatever.'_ she thought fleetingly as she grabbed her bag and pulled out her brush, pulling her mildly greasy hair back into a pony tail she wished for a shower but with a sigh she shoved it back into her bag and got to her feet. Putting her bag and bow and quiver over her shoulder Kagome looked for Ryozo but then she remember what had happened not to long ago.

"Those jerks are gonna pay." Kagome growled but then she remember that Raiden had already made them pay, far more then she would have but it worked… sorta. "where is that guy anyways?" she asked as she looked about but there was no sign of anything.

"Right here of course." Raiden replied with a smirk as Kagome turned around abruptly.

"Do you always have to make a fancy entrance?" Kagome asked as she returned the smirk.

"Always." Raiden confirmed as he tossed her a bag of plums. "I hope these suit your tastes better."

"These will do fine." Kagome thanked with a small smile as she pulled one from the bag and began to walk away as she bit into it.

"Your welcome." Raiden replied with mild sarcasm as he followed her.

"Indeed." Kagome drawled as she glanced back at him.

"You, Miko, have spent far too much time in Lord Sesshomaru's company." Raiden commented as they continued on their way.

"Oh, is that so?" Kagome wondered as she threw the plum pit to the ground and grabbed another. "It's Kagome by the way." She added offhandedly.

"It is." Raiden assured.

"Or could it simply be that Lord Sesshomaru has spent far too much time in my company?" Kagome offered with a smirk.

"I have known Lord Sesshomaru many moons, he has always been this way." Raiden countered.

"Yeah, he has." Kagome agreed with a laugh.

"He is no different to even you? A lone Miko who was miraculously able to warm his heart?" Raiden asked, not sure that Sesshomaru would be so cold and hard to his apparent lover.

"Yeah, he's a complete ass sometimes." Kagome sighed as she threw another core to the side then shoved the rest into her bag.

"Why would you then pursue him as a mate? Could you not find a more suitable human?" Raiden offered, as he looked down at her to study her face.

"Yeah, I could but…" Kagome strayed as she gave him a sly grin.

"But?" he encouraged.

"Human men are so boring." she answered, her grin turning into a smile.

"Boring?" Raiden asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah, you ever hang out with human men?" Kagome asked knowing full well the answer would be no and she wasn't let down.

"No I haven't."

"Well they are boring, arrogant, ignorant, foolish, contradicting and they believe women are nothing more then breeding machines and are more worthless then cattle." Kagome explained with a sigh then her face hardened and she gave Raiden a stern look. "I am NOT worth less then a cow!" she informed him bitingly.

"I would not dare to suggest such a thing." Raiden replied trying his best to pacify her. _'Scary.' _ he thought fleetingly as he tried to ignore the slight tingle of her purifying powers that had radiated off of her though he didn't think she had even realized she had done it.

With that they continued on their way in silence and as they covered more and more land their path began to grow steeper and steeper. Just about the time Kagome thought she was going to pass out from exhaustion she reached the top of a very mighty hill and beside her Raiden stood looking majestic and entirely unaffected. _'Fucking demons.' _Kagome thought with a sigh as she straightened back up from her slumped position and took in a deep breath of air which burned her lungs with the bitterness of winter, even though the ground was no longer tainted with snow. Below the hill lay a deep basin that had most likely been carved out by a glacier for in the center of the basin was a deep lake that shone crystal blue and emerald green. Surrounding the basin where giant mountains that jutted into the sky like a thousand daggers and each where covered by snow that reached far down into the tree lines.

"See that mountain there Miko?" Raiden asked as he pointed to a mountain in particular that looked identical to mount Fuji and that was because it was.

"Yeah Mount Fuji." Kagome replied as she looked to where he was pointing.

"Exactly, to get to deaths home we must first cross over Fuji for behind her you will find the second tallest peak…"

"And at the base of the second tallest peak is where death lives." Kagome finished for him.

"Exactly." Raiden replied with a smirk. "You didn't even need my help did you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well yes and no, but it wasn't like I had asked for your help now was it?" Kagome bantered returning the smirk then she proceeded down the hill and into the basin Raiden following behind her.

"She's entering into the basin of Fuji-yama." Sakura informed her companion, her voice low as the sparrow flew away from her. "What are you going to do Miho?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"I wont do a thing." Miho informed her calmly as she lounged on the veranda.

"But Miho, if you don't do anything Lady Taree will kill you." Sakura informed her, her brown eyes filling with tears.

"Do not cry Sakura, this is my choice if I had truly wanted the Miko dead she would be." Miho informed her plainly.

"But Miho!" Sakura declared quietly with a slight gasp.

" I would much rather have a human/demon rule along side Lord Sesshomaru then Taree." Miho opined coldly.

"Don't say that!" Sakura reprimanded the leopard cat as her eyes grew impossibly large in her tiny face.

"I have known My Lady since she was merely a child and I know all her tricks. She depends on me whole heartedly, she will not kill me even if she wanted to. Do not cry Sakura." Miho informed her as she got to her feet and patted Sakura affectionately on the head then slid open the shoji screen and stepped back into the room.

"I vote we sleep here tonight." Kagome sigh with exhaustion as she plopped down onto the shore and leaned back against her pack, not bothering to remove it even as one of the bottles of Shoji wine pocked into her back. Glancing down at Kagome Raiden then turned and began to look over the area checking for anything threatening or abnormal.

"Here?" he asked as he looked down at her, amused by how easily tired she was, indeed going down the hill had been harder then going up it.

"Yeah." Kagome confirmed with a small nod of her head as she pulled her arms free of her backpack straps and got to her knees and planted her arms firmly in front of her so that she wouldn't fall on her face.

"Here." he repeated as he looked out over the lake which they had stopped beside.

"Yes and while we're here you can catch fish while I take a bath." Kagome informed him as she stood grabbing her bag but as she did so she stumbled forward several feet before catching herself.

"Why don't you fish while you bathe?" Raiden asked, a mischievous smile curling his lips.

"Because that would be ineffective." Kagome replied as she headed back into the forest.

"Where are you going? The lake is behind you." Raiden called after her.

"I saw a small hot spring back this way, it was singing to me!" Kagome answered as she disappeared into the forest. Shaking his head Raiden turned back to the lake but something caught his attention on the ground where Kagome had been sitting, looking down their lay her bow and quiver.

"So foolish." Raiden scoffed with a wicked grin.

Just about to give up and die right where she was Kagome finally stumbled onto the small hot spring. Not even thinking about her surroundings she through off her cloths and slipped into the hot waters.

"Oh my god." Kagome cooed as the warm waters did there magic, loosening up her tense muscles and washing away the sweat and dirt of much traveling. Wetting her hair she leaned back against the ledge and just relaxed into the waters, closing her eyes languidly she emptied her mind of thoughts and let herself reach a blissful nirvana that monks only dreamed about. "I could die." she sighed as she readjusted herself ever so slightly.

"That can be arranged." A silky sardonic voice replied. Snapping to attention Kagome flared her Miko powers and turned around abruptly, one arm wrapped around her breasts in an attempt at modesty. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she watched the intruder carefully, making him think of a hunter watch its prey instead of the prey watching the hunter.

"What's your purpose Raiden?" Kagome demanded her face stern and her stance rugged.

"Only to arm you Lady Kagome." Raiden replied as he tossed her bow and quiver beside her bag. Looking between the lightening demon and her weapons Kagome blinked several times then her powers all but disappeared and her stance slackened but then her other hand came up to wrap around her chest and her face flushed brightly.

"Thank you and if that is all then you may leave." Kagome replied, her head tilted up in dignity even though her face was flushed the prettiest sad of pink which only made Raiden chuckle silently to himself.

"That is all my lady." he replied as he bowed graciously and disappeared back into the forest.

"God damned peeping toms… well more like peeping Miroku's" Kagome side with a slight smile to herself at her own joke, now filled with energy Kagome did a quick scrub down of her body and hair then sat back down to soak in more of the waters warmth before she had to get out into the nippy early dusk air. Time trickled by and Kagome found herself once more in a sleepy haze but then somewhere behind her a twig snapped and she was brought to attention. Looking behind her Kagome tried her best to look into the forest and make out any shapes but nothing was there, reaching out attentively with her aura she could feel nothing.

"Raiden?" Kagome called hopefully but no reply came. "Come on, you already got me once before." she added as she searched desperately. "Not cool." she droned. "Not that they know what cool means but none the less." she said to herself. Feeling exceptionally vulnerable Kagome quickly got out of the water, grabbing a towel she hastily tried herself off and threw on her clothes once more. Her damp hair sent a shiver up her spine but she quickly tied it up high so that it wouldn't lay across her back making her as cold as she'd be other wise while it dried.

Slinging her pack, bow and quiver over her should Kagome took another cursory glance around her then turned to leave but even as she made her way back to her camp she couldn't help but feel as if something was watching her. Just like it had watched her as she made her way across the battle field all those months ago and just like when she had been with the Ronin and when she had been with Sesshomaru and now here again. Keeping her guard up Kagome finally made her way back to the small camp without incident and there waiting for her was a large fish that could have only been caught by the brave Lightening demon before her.

"You actually got me a fish, you're amazing!" Kagome declared with a bright smile.

"Yes I know." Raiden replied nonchalantly which made Kagome roll her eyes. Sitting beside the fire she watched the fish as the flames licked up at it making the fish hiss in protest.

"Hey Raiden?" Kagome began hesitantly as she looked up at him.

"Yes?" he replied as he looked to Kagome.

"After you had left my weapons did you come back to the hot spring?" She asked as she picked up a small twig and began to doodle with it in the dirt.

"No." Raiden replied simply.

"I see." Kagome mused then tossed the twig into the fire and began to eat her fish as Raiden watched her curiously.

"Why?" Raiden wondered as he made his way towards her.

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"Did you want me to come back?" He asked coyly.

"Oh please." Kagome exasperated as she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"There is no need to be so modest My Lady." Raiden replied with a toothy grin.

"Modesty has nothing to do with it." Kagome informed him.

"Then what does it have to do with?" he asked casually as he took a seat beside the fire.

"You of course." she answered.

"Me?"

"Oh yes."

"Explain."

"You're just not my type."

"Oh? And what type am I?" Raiden asked, extremely curious.

"Easy." Kagome replied simply, glad that she could so easily change the subject to something completely different.

"Easy?" Raiden repeated, shocked for he had not been expecting that.

"Indeed." She answered with a smug smile as she threw the rest of the fish on the fire and stood to wash her hands in the water.

"Easy." Raiden repeated to himself. "Do please explain Miko."

"Must I?" Kagome said with a sigh as she returned.

"Yes you must." Raiden insisted.

"Well ever since we met you've been throwing yourself at me as if I were some elegant Geisha in need of a Donna." Kagome explained matter a factly.

"Are you not an elegant Geisha in need of a Donna?" Raiden asked trying to get the upper hand on the situation.

"Though I am accustomed to many disguises but at the moment I am busy being an extremely powerful Miko in need of an escort and you have so wonderfully filled the role required and I thank you immensely and now I am going to sleep for we will need to wake early to make it past Fuji-yama and on down to Death's home so if you will excuse me." Kagome replied elegantly as she stood and bowed, giving Raiden a bright humorous smile before she found a tree and sat at its base to sleep.

Slightly flabbergasted Raiden could only watch as she got up and left and he could only smile back when she smiled at him. Shaking his head slightly he collected himself once more and made his way over to another tree and decided to wait there till the sun rose and the Miko awoke for them to continue on their way.

"Sesshomaru-Sama." a small feminine voice called through the paper thin shoji screen but no reply came. "Sesshomaru-Sama." the voice called out again after a moment of silence but again no reply came. "May I enter My Lord?" the voice asked sweetly as she attempted to hide her impatience but only more silence followed. "I'm coming in." the voice warned and after another moment of silence the screen slid open and light flooded into the dark room revealing that it was indeed empty. "Its empty!" she huffed.

"That would explain the absence of reply My Lady." a cool voice replied nonchalantly.

"Shut up." Lady Taree bite out as she slammed the door shut a stormed back down the hallway.

Sighing heavily Sesshomaru leaned against the outer screens that lead into his study. He had heard Lady Taree proceeding down the hallway long before she had arrived at his door and he had not wanted to see her, had not even wanted to speak to her to order her to leave him alone. Her voice still grated on his ears long after she was gone and it simply infuriated him, never in his life had he ever run away from anything and yet she had managed to make him do so. _'I'm getting soft'_ Sesshomaru thought absently as he massaged his temples before he left to his rooms to sleep.

_'I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life._' Kagome thought to herself as she opened her eyes slowly and she leaned forward away from the hard, poky tree which she had slept on. Seeing something move slightly on her chest Kagome looked down expecting to see her hair but she wasn't so lucky. There crawling up her shirt was a spider with exceptionally long fangs, shrieking Kagome jumped to her feet and began to smack and wipe at her chest with bruising force.  
"O my God I hate my life." Kagome growled as she stomped her foot trying to dispel her adrenaline.

"What is it Lady Kagome? I heard you shriek." Raiden asked as he appeared out from the forest in a rush.

"It was nothing I'm fine." Kagome assured him as she grabbed her pack and weapons and put them over her shoulder. "lets just go."

"Would you not like something to eat first?" Raiden asked.

"Not really I just want to get over that damned mountain." Kagome replied as she headed off toward Fuji-yama.

"Its this way." Raiden pointed out for her.

"Oh." Kagome mumbled as she looked around and then followed after him feeling rather stupid but too tired to care.

"Its going to take all day just to get to the top isn't it?" Kagome asked sadly after two hours of walking in tired silence.

"Late afternoon at this pace." Raiden called back over his shoulder just as they began to ascend Fuji.

"Ha I doubt I can keep up this pace! Do you know how steep this beast is?" Kagome asked rhetorically as the path became incredibly steep.

"Have more faith in yourself Miko." Raiden replied.

"Faith? Faith has nothing to do with it!" Kagome huffed. "It has to do with knowing ones limitations."

"Then know your limits to be further then your imagination." Raiden suggested.

"If it were that easy then I could fly." Kagome retorted curtly as she drudged onwards. "This was so much easier when there was a trail in place." she crumbled to herself.

"Have you climbed Fuji-yama before?" Raiden asked as he continued on effortlessly.

"Yeah a while ago." Kagome replied.

"For what reason?" Raiden wondered.

"My class climbed it." She elaborated.

"You're class? You had schooling?" Raiden asked, very curious. "But you're a Miko."

"Yeah so? You saying Miko's don't have the right to be smart?" Kagome asked sharply.

"No not at all, it is just uncommon." Raiden replied passively.

"You'll realize," Kagome huffed. "That I am not 'common'."

"Oh I realized that long ago." Raiden consoled. Stepping onto a large rock Kagome stopped to catch her breath, placing her hands on her knees she took in large gulps of breath. Standing back to her full height she placed her hands on her hips and looked up at Raiden.

"Yeah well that's good…" Kagome began but before she could finish her sentence the rock she was standing on jolted and then gave way from under her taking her with it. _"Oh I hate my life.'_ Kagome thought as she fell but then her arm was yanked painfully and she stopped falling. Looking back up she saw Raiden holding her firmly then with a small jerk of his hand Kagome was standing right beside him.

"Would you prefer if I carried you?" Raiden offered with a smirk.

"I'm fine on my own but thank you." Kagome declined as she continued on a head of the thunder demon and thus they continued climbing up and up and up until they finally reached the top just as the sun began to disappear behind the mountains. Looking down the mountain they could see the bats coming out of their homes and flutter about the tree tops as they collected their dinner. Stretch Kagome sighed and took a seat atop the mighty mountain.

"We shouldn't sleep up here tonight, lets head down a ways." Raiden suggested as he began to move down the other side.

"What but why?" Kagome asked for she was so tired.

"It will be freezing, Lady Kagome there is still snow up here." Raiden explained, looking about Kagome saw that there was indeed still snow and that moving down to lower elevation and with coverage of the trees would be a good idea.

"I see, good idea." Kagome replied with a smile as she got up and followed after him. As they proceeded further down into the forest the sun quickly disappeared as it began to grow extremely dark making Kagome struggle to see things. "Ok Raiden I don't think this is a good idea any more." Kagome admitted as she continued on slipping and sliding on loose gravel.

"Just a little further." Raiden called back to her.

"Ah Ok." Kagome replied unsure as she continued unsteadily. Though as fate would have it she misjudged a step and fell tumbling into Raiden who was in front of her sending them both tumbling down the mountain side smacking into thorny bushes and trees and rocks. Finally Raiden managed to bring them both to a stop at a small plateau on the mountain side, cradling an unconscious Kagome in his arms he shook her gently.

"Lady Kagome?" He called out trying to get her to awaken but it was futile. "Lady Kagome please you can not die." _'If you die Lord Sesshomaru will kill me.'_ Raiden thought desperately, pressing an ear to her chest he listened to the steady rhythm of her heart and breathed a sigh of relief. Laying her down Raiden checked her over for any extensive injuries but it seemed she had only a few minor scraps and cuts on her legs and arms but there was no doubt going to be some bruising in the morning. She had been lucky and had retained her pack but during the tumble she had lost her quiver but it didn't matter for her bow was broken anyways. Not wandering far from her Raiden collected wood and built a small fire, placing her beside the fire he took his own post against a tree and fell asleep waiting for the dawn.

Sdhfuiagruwebfkdfksd

EGH! This is all turning to shit I think… its so rushed but I didn't know what I was going to fill it with! MEH!! Well I hope you kinda liked it… maybe a little bit. It'll get better in the next chapters I'm sure . TT


	52. After World

Chapter 52

After World

"My God my head hurts." Kagome groaned as she sat up and took a look around herself but everything was pitch black. "Raiden?" she called out but no reply came. "Don't be a jerk." She groaned as she rubbed at her head, but as she did so she could feel something wet and sticky on her finger tips. "I'm bleeding." she sighed as she rubbed her fingers together to test its consistency. "Ugh I really hate my life." Kagome groaned as she slowly got to her feet. "Raiden!" Kagome called again as she stumbled forward drunkenly.

"Stop complaining!" A male grumbled in reply.

"Who's there?" Kagome demanded as she searched the darkness. "Raiden?"

"Keh! No! Who's Raiden anyways? Your lover?" the voice asked gruffly.

"No," Kagome bit back quickly. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Been so long that you've forgotten me already hu?" the voice replied. High in the sky the clouds parted revealing a vast field filled with mysterious looking flowers that all turned up towards the moon. In the center of the field a dark figure sat atop a large boulder that seemed oddly placed in the empty field but Kagome approached it non-the-less, her mind spinning trying to recognize the mans voice.

"Well maybe you could give me a hint then." Kagome baited as she approached him.

"Keh." the man replied in scoff.

"Don't be like that." Kagome replied as she saw two small ears wiggle on top of his head. _'Oh ears how cute.'_ she thought to herself.

"I'll be like how I want." the man replied.

"You're so difficult!" Kagome seethed as she glowered at his back. "Stupid Hanyou's" she huffed as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms firmly and as she did so soft, deep laughter drifted through her ears and an electric shock scourged through her body. "Inuyasha!" Kagome declared happily as she turned around quickly but as she did so her vision spilt like milk and she tumbled down into darkness.

Birds chirped happily and the sun shined jubilantly in the skies above as it made its way higher and higher into the pale blue sky above. Raiden woke up slowly, not having realized that he had fallen asleep. Running a hand through his hair he got to his feet and made his way over to Kagome, tossing a few more logs onto the dyeing fire he then brushed the dew away from her face.

"Kagome," he called softly. "Wake up Kagome." He repeated as he patted lightly at her face, in reply Kagome only groaned and scrunched her face together tightly.

"Kill it." she mumbled as she moved her head to the side trying to shield it from the sun.

"Kill what?" Raiden asked, concerned that she had lost her mind.

"The light, the sounds." Kagome groaned, which made Raiden smile slightly.

"There's no time for that, come its morning we need to make our way down, can you walk?" Raiden asked as helped her to sit up.

"I think so." Kagome sighed as pressed her cold hand to fist her sore eyes then to the swollen knot on her head. "Ouch, ouch, ouch." she hissed.

"Careful, you took quite a beating falling down the mountain like that." Raiden informed her as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah well I wouldn't have fallen down the mountain if someone hadn't insisted we continue." Kagome retorted as she carefully slipped her bag over her shoulder and favoring her right knee as she did so. "Where is my bow and quiver?" she asked as an afterthought.

"If you told me you couldn't see I would have." Raiden replied. "Broken."

"I told you I wanted to camp up top." Kagome glowered, but it was more at the fact that she was weaponless again then at the lightening demon.

"And why don't you take a look up top, my Lady." Raiden suggested with a bow as he pointed through a parting in the trees to the peak and sure enough as he had said before it was covered in snow, more so then the previous day.

"Well before I had fallen I told you it wasn't a good idea any longer but you still insisted." Kagome answered not wanting to lose the small argument.

"Yes that is true but you did agree with me." Raiden informed her as he continued down the mountain slowly.

"Yes well it wasn't full heartedly." Kagome rebutted as she followed him and the conversation ended there as she tried her hardest not to yelp with pain each time she stepped.

Coming to a small stream at nearly the base of the mountain Kagome submerged her leg into the frozen waters, which numbed the rest of her leg but made her knee feel wonderful. After several moments of letting the chilly water run down her leg she pulled it out and patted it dry then washed off the other small scrapes she had collected.

"I feel like a pin cushion." Kagome sighed to herself as she washed off the last scratch on her arm then rolled her sleeves pack down and began to warm her numb hands once more. "A frozen pin cushion at that."

"Are you ready?" Raiden asked as he came back from the forest where he had disappeared while Kagome washed up.

"Yeah." Kagome replied as she threw her bag over her shoulder and followed him back into the forest where he lead her to a small trail that seemed more like a path made by an elk for it was over grown with tall grass.

"This path will lead you to deaths home." Raiden informed her as he pointed down the grass path.

"You're not coming?" Kagome asked as she looked up to his face.

"No, I will not." he replied calmly.

"Why not?" Kagome demanded as she took a step in front of him and she watched as a small devious smile spread across his lips.

"Oh, I owe death something rather important and I'm not ready to give it up just yet." Raiden answered cryptically.

"Do you owe Death your life?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowed as she tried to read his face but Raiden only laughed.

"No, no, not that." he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry you're pretty little head about it."

"I guess." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Do not worry it won't take you long to reach Death's dwelling, you will no doubt reach there far before night fall." Raiden informed her as he looked up to the sky.

"Yeah I just hope you're right." Kagome sighed, feeling very uncomfortable without her arrows or Raiden's protection.

"I wish you the best of luck Lady Miko Kagome." Raiden announced as he bowed deeply to her. "I await on baited breath for your final return." he add as he grabbed her hand a kissed it 

before he took off into the forest. Slightly stunned Kagome stood there for several moments, looking off into the direction that he had disappeared in then down at her hand where he had kissed her.

"What a weird guy." Kagome admitted to herself as she wiped her hand on her pants then she turned and continued down the mountain following the path to Death's home. _"Across the river and through the woods to death's house we go." _Kagome thought to herself as she continued on reluctantly.

It was raining, it just had to be raining, it was always raining, sometimes, well at least that's what it seemed like.

_Ka-tink_

_Ka-tink_

The sound of the small stone go pieces being added to the thick board filled the silence between them.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Ka-tink_

_Ka-tink_

Sometimes it was just too much, why did it have to be like that some times, why? Sometimes, sometimes life really just sucked. Well that's at least how she put it.

_Drip-Drop_

_Drip-Drop_

_Ka-tink_

_Ka-tink_

Speaking of which where was she anyways?

_Pitter_

_Patter_

_Tonk_

"It seems you have won My Lord." the lightening demon bowed.

"Tch." The Lord scoffed as he reclined in his seat from the board.

"She will meet Death before night." the lightening demon informed as she rose and bowed then disappeared down the veranda.

_Pittar-Patter_

_Pitter-Patter_

Awe, so that's where she was.

_Drip_

Figures

True to his words Kagome had made it down to the bottom of the hill far before the sun had begun to set. There the grass path she had followed spread out before her into an open meadow of half a mile and at the very edge of the field there at the base of the next mountain was a small grass hut.

"I guess that's it," Kagome muttered to herself. "maybe." she added as an afterthought before she continued on her way. Her knee felt a thousand times better now that she was walking on flat ground and because of the relief of pain she walked much faster. It was a very pleasant 

walk, the sun beat down on her warmly and a soft breeze swept through the meadow rattling the grass. For a while Kagome had lost herself in the lull but once she had come back to her sense's she found herself standing in front of the weathered old shack that could belong to non other then Death. "Doesn't really look like a home for Death… but I suppose." Kagome muttered to herself as she stood uncertainly before the building.

The flap over the door then moved to the side revealing a small girl with one eye silver and the other emerald green, which made Kagome stare at her curiously and atop her head sat two small cat ears in a sea of hair that was the palest shade of pink it almost looked white. The cat girl blinked at Kagome several times and then tilted her head to the side ever so in consideration then blinking once more she stepped out into the waxing day and bowed deeply to Kagome. Startled by this Kagome just stood there, watching and waiting and wondered if that little girl was actually Death and if she was… well Kagome didn't know exactly what she would do but she was going to do something.

"Please enter." the cat girl said gently her voice placid though holding a strange accent that Kagome could not place. She held the flap open for Kagome and motioned for her to enter and she did just that. When she entered Kagome found that the outside and the interior didn't match in the least bit, for on the outside it was a simple one room hut like the one Kaede lived in but on the inside there were at least three rooms. Each was covered with a raw hide door of what looked to be wolf but it could have been something else entirely.

"Nekomusume! What is that smell?" a small boy demanded as he emerged from the back room holding a dripping ladle in one hand, he was very short, an impish looking boy that made Kagome think of what Jaken would look like if he was human except this boy had horns growing from his head.

"She is human Amanjaku." the young girl replied simply and as she said so his sharp red eyes focused on Kagome and she suddenly felt very nervous for she was surrounded by a girl who really was a cat and an oni who's purpose was to provoke ones darkest desires. _"I think I made a wrong turn back in Albuquerque."_ Kagome thought forlornly.

"A human? What does she want?" he demanded.

"I don't know." the young girl shrugged elegantly, but the boy seemed to ignore her and he focused his attention on Kagome making her even more nervous than before then he snorted loudly.

"She doesn't even have a single evil intention in her body! How boring! Send her away Nekomusume." the little oni ordered.

"It is not my place to send them away Amanjaku." she informed him calmly.

"Oh? So it's your place to invite them in but not to turn them out? How useless you are!" he retorted brashly.

"I am plenty useful, it is not my fault that you are too incompetent to notice." she retorted which made Kagome smirk, the small imp boy opened his mouth wide to reply when he was interrupted by a third party member who entered in through the side room that was to Kagome's right.

"Stop fighting both of you!" the intruder ordered fiercely. In her arms lay a monstrous book that made Kagome wonder how the young woman hadn't fallen over from being to top heavily while carrying it. "I swear! I'm gone for two minutes to sort out some business and you're all ready to start throwing punches." she added as she plopped the tome down on a small wooden table and took her seat so she was facing the door which Kagome was still standing in front of. Placing her brush into her mouth she opened the book to a blank page towards the 

middle then pulled her ink stone closer to herself and poured more water into it. "Ok then." she muttered then sighed and looked up to Kagome, their eyes connected for a moment then she blinked several times and sniffed the air twice then turned to look behind herself at Amanjaku. "Is it done?" she asked.

"No." he replied simply as he looked into her face blankly.

"Well." she provoked.

"Well." he copied then turned and went back into the room which Kagome assumed was a kitchen then the woman turned back to Kagome and looked her in the eyes again. Kagome noted that the woman had hair so red it glittered like fresh blood and her eyes were the strangest mixture of color she had even seen.

"What's your name?" she asked as she looked down to her book.

"Hi…Higurashi." Kagome replied after a moment of hesitation but the women only sat there looking at the empty pages of her book.

"Higurashi…?" the woman prompted.

"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome added feeling stupid.

"Higurashi Kagome, Higurashi Kagome Hmmm." the woman mumbled as she began to flip page after page in her mighty book and Kagome couldn't help but notice all the hundreds of names that filled the book in tiny precise handwriting. "Higurashi Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi…. Higurashi Kagome hmmm." she muttered on as if her name was some sort of mantra of salvation then she turned another page and pressed a long finger nail to the page and scanned down it. "Agh! I knew it sounded familiar! Kagome Higurashi!" the woman declared as she looked up from the book and glared at her. "What are you doing her Kagome? You're not dead! I have no time for the living! Leave!" she ordered fiercely with a wave of her hand.

"Hu?" Kagome asked, completely lost by the turn of events as she was being dragged towards the door by the hem of her sleeve by the little cat girl. "What? I didn't come because I was dead." Kagome called back to the woman. "Are you Death?" she asked quickly as she retracted her sleeve from the girls steely grip.

"I am." Death replied curtly as she leaned back in her chair and chewed absently on the end of her brush.

"I've come here for a reason." Kagome informed her as she stepped further into the hut, away from the door and the cat girl.

"And what reason would that be?" Death asked, amused.

"I've come to retrieve the Tetsusaiga and the Sounga." Kagome declared firmly and as she said that malicious laughter erupted from the kitchen but it died quickly.

"Damn and I was hoping you'd come and pay back your debt, alas oh well." Death mumbled to herself then she turned sharp eyes back to Kagome. "So, you want the Sounga and the Tetsusaiga."

"Yes." Kagome confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Hmm, I see." she mused. "And why, would you be wanting these?" Death asked.

"To prove myself loyal to the Western Lord." Kagome answered simply.

"Human Lords?" Death goaded.

"No, Demons." Kagome corrected.

"Demons? Which demons?" She asked.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome answered.

"Oh, Sesshomaru?" Death mused rhetorically as she nodded her head "Do you think he'll be wanting his arm back?" she asked as she leaned forward and placed her brush on her book.

"What?" Kagome asked, not sure she comprehended the question.

"Hn." death replied with a smirk as she got to her feet, her long black kimono fluttering around her loosely making the embroidered butterflies appear to flutter about. "Follow." she ordered simply as she gave a wave of her hand and she disappeared into the room she had entered through. "Some time ago," she started as she began to shift through lots of things that looked like junk but being the home of Death Kagome doubted it was anything but junk. "The gateways to hell were opened by the damn sword Sounga, I really hate that sword! I told Inu Taisho not to make it! But does that rat bastard ever listen to me? Of course not so he goes ahead and has it made! BAKA!" Death more grunted this last word as she moved something rather cumbersome to the side of the pile of stuff. "And well anyways so he makes the sword and dies and the sword is put under a binding for 700 years supposedly of course it only lasts 500 years! Lazy bastards! Now the gateways to hell are opened and Sesshomaru's hand gets thrown in along WITH Sounga!" Death ranted and Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty for she was there for that. "Couldn't you have been a little bit more careful?" Death asked as she looked over her shoulder at Kagome.

"Uh … well… uh… Hmm… umm Sorry." Kagome stumbled as she tried to find something to say for she didn't expect Death to know she had been there as well.

"Meh it's not like you gave them Sesshomaru's arm or Sounga, really I don't even know HOW they got Sesshomaru's arm from his fathers grave but whatever. Anyways that was SUCH a bitch to clean up! Hell is not a good place for Sounga or Sesshomaru's arm, AH HA! I found it!" Death declared happily as she swung around to Kagome holding something long, pasty and clawed in her right hand. "Sesshomaru's arm! Do you think he'd want it back?" Death asked earnestly as she looked to Kagome for an answer.

"Uh well umm I don't know." Kagome replied honestly. Really how the hell was she supposed to know if he wanted it back or not?

"What do you mean you don't know? You two are a… umm… a couple? Mates? I don't know what the hell you kids call it now a days." Death admitted as she turned her attention over to Sesshomaru's missing arm.

"Uh well um kinda sorta not really but yeah …uh no." Kagome replied and Death looked back at her with an unsure look then she went back to examining his arm.

"Well it is a rather good arm and I suppose I could use it for something… hmm oh well." she declared simply as she threw it over her shoulder into a pile of rubble in which she had pulled it from. "So tell me why is it exactly that you must prove yourself loyal to Sesshomaru?" Death asked as she looked intently at Kagome as if she was searching her for something.

"Well I don't really have to prove myself Loyal to Sesshomaru himself it's more like to the other lords." Kagome corrected.

"And why would that be?" Death wondered as a small smile played along her lips and Kagome realized she knew exactly why, she just wanted to hear it from her.

"Because I am Human of course, and must prove myself worthy as such." Kagome replied with a small bow of her head.

"Hmm and why must you prove yourself human?" Death asked.

"So that I can become a demon and be with Sesshomaru and they will know that I won't be weak." Kagome informed her.

"You'll become Demon?" Death asked, extremely perplexed by this. "How? There are no spells or incantations to allow such a thing"

"I will … Use the Shikon no tama." Kagome muttered for the more she thought about it 

the more it just didn't seem right to be using the jewel for such a selfish cause but then hadn't it been selfish of the jewel to have used her as a convoy for its safe passage? An eye for an eye. At hearing this Death's eyes grew wide and slightly angry and Kagome feared that she was going to be reprimanded for even thinking of using the Jewel but then her eyes closed and her face relaxed.

"hmm I see." she muttered then opened her eyes and gave Kagome a small smirk. "Alright I'll give you Sounga and Tetsusaiga but… what are you to give me in turn?" she wondered.

"All I have of value is two bottles of Shojo wine." Kagome informed her.

"One bottle will be good enough." Death declared with a jubilant smile. Kneeling to the floor Kagome slid the pack off her shoulder and opened it, praying continuously that the bottles hadn't broken when she had fallen down the mountain. Pulling out the bag containing the wine Kagome flipped open the flap and there were the two bottles of wine completely unscathed.

"Here." said Kagome as she offered the bottle to Death.

"Oh how wonderful! I haven't had shojo wine in a millennia at least!" She declared happily as she turned to hand it to the cat girl. "We will have this with dinner." she said happily and the cat girl bowed as she took it and left the room to put it in the kitchen no doubt.

"Now then." Death began, bringing attention back to herself. "Sounga is here, in my homes so that will be easy enough to obtain but Tetsusaiga is another matter entirely."

"What?" Kagome asked gravely.

"You will have to travel into hell yourself and retrieve Tetsusaiga." Death informed her somberly

"What? You retrieve Sounga but not Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.

"Sounga is the sword of hell, you can't leave it down there! Tetsusaiga is the sword of man, only the purest of demons can wield it." Death informed her.

"Of course." Kagome agreed with a sigh of defeat. _"Nothing could ever just go her way for once could it?" _Kagome thought mournfully.

"Come we don't have much time, it will be best for you to travel to hell while it is night here, they are less restless at this time." Death informed her as she walked towards a large wall scroll which she pulled to the side revealing another entrance to a rather dark room. "What are you waiting for?" death asked as she looked over to Kagome.

"Oh sorry." Kagome mumbled as she hurried over, making sure not to step on anything as she went, disappearing into the next room with death.

"Leave all your things here, you won't need them nor can you use them over there and they'll only weigh you down." Death informed her as she pointed to the wall were Kagome could place her things and Kagome did just that. "Be very careful while you're down there. You're alive and they despise you for it! If you thought demons despised humans that's like two best friends squabbling between one another compared to how much the dead hate the living."

"I understand." Kagome replied with a sharp nod of her head. For a moment they stood in silence and Death looked at her like she was searching for something once more and it made Kagome feel sick to her stomach.

"Don't," Death began then stopped and her eyes narrowed. "Don't do anything… that you know you will regret." she added her eyes dropping to the ground but then she looked back up to Kagome as if she was going to say something else but then she shook her head. "See that latch on the floor?" Death asked as she pointed to the floor. Following her finger, sure enough Kagome saw the latch on the floor and she found it rather odd that she hadn't noticed it for the 

room was completely empty of everything except a small incense offering hanging from the ceiling that cast a strange blue light amongst the room.

"I see it." Kagome replied.

"That is the entrance to hell." Death informed her calmly.

"Not as grand as I thought it would be." Kagome chuckled dryly.

"It never is." Death replied with a smirk as she headed towards to door. "Oh and by the way, the names Kuri."

"Thank you Kuri." Kagome replied with a bow.

"Don't mention it." she replied with a smirk. "Really I mean it though don't mention it or else I'll have to kill you and I can do that." she replied seriously but then smiled and Kagome wasn't sure if she was joking or not. "Good luck Kagome." she bid as she disappeared behind the wall scroll which looked just like the wall when it was closed. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Kagome advanced towards the latch on the floor when Death, or Kuri, reappeared from behind the wall scroll scaring Kagome half to death. "I almost forgot to tell you, make sure you close the door really well or else dead things start oozing out and I literally mean ooze its gross and a real pain to clean up. It's weird while you're down there they don't look it but it's like the moment they hit living air that they start to ooze. Strangest thing anyways good luck." and with that she disappeared once more.

"Definitely not what I expected of Death." Kagome admitted to herself as she turned towards the latch once more. "This is really not good." kneeling down to the ground Kagome grabbed a hold of the latch and began to pull as hard as she could but it seemed unable to budge. Placing one foot on the ground she pulled even harder using her foot for leverage the door finally creaked open. Hot, wet, sticky air swept through the room consuming Kagome and casting a wicked red glow around the room. Looking down into Hell Kagome could see nothing but a thick red haze that churned like quick silver, taking in a deep breath that only made her sick to her stomach Kagome took hold of the door and jumped in. Behind her the door to the After World slammed shut.

hdgsajdgajsd

HOMG 280 pages is where this chapter ends! I am so impressed with myself lol anyways yeah interested hmm its getting closer and closer to the end of this story yay! Lol this story has been taking so long! I hope you enjoyed this after the long absent


	53. Hey You

Chapter 53

Hey You

Sesshomaru sat in his study alone looking down at the stone which represented Kagome's soul and he thought of nothing but simply sat there staring into its black depths. Suddenly a warm wind whipped in through the open screens that looked out over the melted gardens and blew out the candle that had been lit at the sun's setting. A sinking feeling filled his stomach and the scent of death and a thousand fires filtered through his nose. Kagome was now no longer amongst the living.

"So, you let her pass through to hell?" the demoness asked, her violet eyes glittering in the moon light.

"Hai." the other women replied, her blood red hair glittering in the moonbeams.

"How could you have let her pass?" the first demanded.

"I do not kill people." the second replied, honestly.

"But you are Death." the first pointed out with a small scowl.

"I may be Death but I do not kill, that's what I have Shinigami for." she informed the demoness. "And demons." she added with a smirk.

"You flatter us." the first replied with her own smirk.

"I am terribly sorry, it was not my intention." the second reassured.

"Tch." the first scoffed.

"If it makes you sleep at night." the second began as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms nonchalantly. "I did not allow her to enter with a weapon of any kind."

"Oh?" the first asked, curious. "She will surely die then." she added with a laugh.

"Indeed." the second agreed. "But." she interjected and it hung between them heavily.

"But what?" the first asked, the laugh gone from her lips and her violet eyes became venomous.

"If she should return…" the second trailed off and reveled in the demoness' apprehension.

"If?" she asked, urging her companion to continue.

"If she should return," she repeated. "I will not hinder her."

"Nor will you help her." the first ordered.

"You dare to give me orders?" the second fumed, her eyes narrowed dangerously, the first did not reply. "You demons like to think yourselves immortal but you will die, and it is I you will come to see when you do. Do not dare to give me orders." she added making the demoness shrink back ever so slightly though she refrained from bowing it did not matter, closing her eyes, her scowl dissipated and small smirk replaced it.

"So you plan to help her then?" the demoness asked, her voice softer.

"If I see fit to help her." she replied.

"I doubt she will return." the first commented, reassuring herself.

"You underestimate her." the second responded.

"She is human, there is nothing to estimate." the first countered.

"She is Miko and she was the one to destroy Naraku." the second divulged.

"Yes but at the expense of the Hanyou." the first pointed out.

"That is indeed true but none the less it was her own powers that destroyed him." the second explained.

"Well it doesn't matter for she is bow-less on the other side." the first replied.

"Indeed, she is bow-less." the second answered with a knowing smirk.

"No human returns from a Demons hell, none." the first reassured and the second only continued to smile.

As soon as Kagome had entered into that red haze she had been falling through, though not too fast and not too slow nonetheless the haze had lasted for a minute and then she was falling through the air. She could see all around her nothing but mountains of rocks and plateau's, small cliffs and stacks of stones that swayed precariously but seemed not to fall. No matter where she looked everything was red, a bright burning red and the air was even more hot and sticky and smothering and Kagome found it extremely difficult to take in a full breath of air. Though that was the very least of her problems; for she was still falling and she didn't know how to stop falling.

"This is not good." Kagome muttered to herself as she looked around below her trying to figure out where she was going to land and it seemed like it was to be right in the middle of a very large clump of dead things (for she didn't know whether or not they were human or demon and at that moment she didn't care to find out) who peered up at her hungrily. "I'm going to die." Kagome whined softly to herself as she looked down helplessly.

"Hey you!" A gruff voice called out to her which made Kagome's heart quicken in panic as she looked to where the voice had come from and there to her right, standing on a stack of rocks that reached at least 40 feet into the air was the last person she had expected to see ever except for inside her dreams.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, tears forming in her eyes. "Inuyasha help I don't know how to stop!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called back sternly then he disappeared from her site all together.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out but no answer came to her. "Inuyasha?" she asked again this time her voice cracked with confusion. _"He hates me! He hates me because I killed him! He hates me just like Kikyo hated him! What have I done? What have I done?"_ She thought helplessly as tears consumed her eyes and she could no longer see and it seemed not to matter since she was falling anyways but then she suddenly stopped falling and was wrapped in something warm and comforting.

Blinking the tears from her eyes she noticed that she was being held firmly by a pair of all too familiar arms, looking up she saw Inuyasha's face but it was different somehow, it seemed older and not as brash. Feeling her eyes on him Inuyasha looked down at her and he let out a disapproving 'tch' before looking forward once more and leaping back to the stack of rocks in which Kagome had first seen him standing on.

As they landed Inuyasha set her to her feet then turned his back to her, his arms crossed over his chest tightly and he took several steps away from her. Feeling like a scolded child Kagome took a hesitant step towards him and reached out her hand to him as she tried to find something to say but she couldn't find anything. So she closed her mouth and retracted her hand and stood there waiting for him to say something, anything. Then after a long time of simply waiting Inuyasha turned to look at her with painfully sharp eyes and he took a solid step towards her which made Kagome retreat slightly.

"Are you dead Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in all seriousness which threw Kagome off.

"No Inuyasha, I'm not dead." she said solemnly as she shook her head. "Do you hate me because I'm not?" She asked quietly.

"Of course not! I'm glad! I was really scared you had died." Inuyasha confessed forcefully as he closed the gap between them and embraced her fiercely.

"Inuyasha! Oh Inuyasha I thought you hated me!" Kagome announced as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his haori.

"Hate you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "Never." he assured her.

"But I killed you." She pointed out as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears once more.

"I told you to and I'm glad you listened or else you would have died also." Inuyasha explained with a smirk as he wiped the tears from her face.

"I didn't want to." Kagome sighed.

"I really didn't want you to either." Inuyasha replied truthfully as his smirk turned into a smile. "It really hurt." he added in a half whine.

"You jerk!" Kagome declared as she pushed him away from her and Inuyasha laughed but it soon died away.

"Kagome, if you're not dead then what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked sternly.

"I… I, Inuyasha I need Tetsusaiga." Kagome informed him hesitantly.

"Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Yes." Kagome agreed with a nod of her head. There was a moment of silence that passed between them as Inuyasha looked over Kagome sternly and he seemed like he was about to say something but then he closed his mouth tightly and it was gone.

"Of course." Inuyasha muttered as he pulled Tetsusaiga from his side and offered it to her. Hesitantly Kagome took the sword from him, once it was in her hands she grasped it closely to herself and tears welled up in her eyes at the meaning of him parting his sword to her.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she wrapped her arms around him in another tight embrace. "Thank you, thank you." she whispered softly as she held him tightly.

"No need to thank me, the sword was always yours I just used it for you." Inuyasha replied as he returned her embrace. "So many tears." Inuyasha commented as Kagome sniffled loudly.

"Yeah." Kagome laughed as she pulled away from him and wiped the tears away. "I don't know why but they just started falling, I haven't cried like this in a long time." she admitted.

"Keh, you were always too emotional." Inuyasha grumbled as he folded his arms over his chess.

"I am not too emotional!" Kagome scowled.

"Keh, yeah you are." Inuyasha bantered back.

"Am not!" Kagome bit back.

"You don't see me crying do you?" Inuyasha asked, making his point.

"That's because you're a cold hearted demon!" Kagome spat.

"Half Demon." Inuyasha informed her.

"Sit." Kagome whispered ever so softly sending Inuyasha plummeting to the ground.

"And you call me cold hearted." Inuyasha grumbled as he pried himself free from the ground but as he did so the ground underneath him jerked sharply and the pile of rocks began to sway further heavily to each side and before him Kagome stumbled as if drunk and fell to the ground. Getting to his feet Inuyasha could then feel the ground toppling over to the side beneath 

them. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called going towards her as she tried to get up only to end up falling again.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked as she let him pick her up.

"You, is what's happening." he scolded as he jumped off of the rocks and made his way over to a cliff.

"I didn't think it was that unstable." Kagome said in an apology.

"Everything here is that unstable." Inuyasha warned her.

"Including you?" Kagome asked, with a small smirk.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed and was about to reply when a cold shiver skated down his spine.

"Human, I smell a human." A crackly voice droned.

"Awe it smells so good." another agreed as it joined the first. Inuyasha quickly came in between Kagome and the other dead demons, his hand quickly went for Tetsusaiga but it was no longer there for it was now in the hands of the young Miko behind him.

"Always attracting trouble." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"What?" Kagome asked not fully hearing him but as her eyes landed on the quickly growing group of demons before him her voice died away.

"What you got there Inuyasha?" one of the demons asked his eyes firmly attached to Kagome.

"None of your god damn business." Inuyasha bit back. "Kagome get out of here, go back to the world of the living." Inuyasha ordered sharply, not bothering to look over his shoulder at her.

"But what about you Inuyasha?" she asked, old habits die hard.

"Don't worry, I'm already dead." Inuyasha assured her with a hint of laughter.

"Just be careful." Kagome ordered as she turned to make her escape but right there before her was a cliff and below it was a hoard of demons and some had even dared to begin to climb the steep rock face and it was then that Kagome realized that she didn't even know how to get back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she backed away from the cliff edge.

"Get out of here Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered as he fought off one of the oncoming demons.

"Inuyasha I don't know how!" Kagome informed him as she watched him fight.

"What?" Inuyasha shouted back in dismay. "Didn't that stupid Kuri tell you anything!"

"She told me not to do anything foolish." Kagome shouted back.

"Keh!" Inuyasha growled back as he used his "blades of blood" technique sending several demons flying off the edge of the cliff. "Don't just stand around let's go!" Inuyasha barked as he pulled her into his arms and dashed away up the face of another cliff.

"So that old hag didn't tell you how to get back out?" Inuyasha asked again as he leapt from rock to rock up the cliff face.

"No, she didn't tell me anything of the sort." Kagome replied.

"Figures she wouldn't say anything." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'm sorry I should have asked but… INUYASHA BEHIND YOU!" Kagome cried cutting herself off short as a dragon came in to attack Inuyasha making him jump off the cliff into a free fall back towards the ground.

"Ah shit, you are so not worth all this!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha take back Tetsusaiga!" Kagome insisted as she shoved it into his chest.

"Feh! It would be an insult to Tetsusaiga to use it on these pieces of shit, keep it." Inuyasha informed her as they continued their decent. "Hey old man! If you're just going to stand there might as well come take her, you know how the hell to get out of here better than I do." Inuyasha yelled out sharply to a lone figure standing off in the distance. Looking off in the direction Inuyasha was looking in Kagome watched as the man stepped off the side of the cliff and began to fall towards them as a jaki cloud formed at the base of his feet and carried him towards them.

"Who is he Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she turned her attentions back to her Hanyou.

"Don't worry Kagome he'll get you out of here while I tend to these fuckers." Inuyasha assured her.

"But Inuyasha…" Kagome began but she was stopped as he looked down at her in a manner that she had never seen him look at her with.

"Kagome, no buts… just live." Inuyasha whispered to her then he softly kissed her on the cheek before she was whisked away into the arms of the other man and Inuyasha disappeared from her line of sight.

"There's no need to worry, Inuyasha will be fine." the man told him simply, his voice rich and deep.

"OH! And how can you be so sure? You should be helping him!" Kagome scolded but once her eyes alighted to his face her ire vanished and she was left with only awe.

"Well he's already dead for one and he is my son for second." Inu Taisho replied with a wicked smirk as he looked down at Kagome.

"You're Inu Taisho?" Kagome managed to ask which made him erupt in laughter.

"Oh please, the name is Toga. I am far from the powerful Inu Taisho now. I'm Dead!" He declared with another roar of laughter which made Kagome smile but still she worried for the Hanyou. Turning slightly in his arms she looked down behind them and watched as Inuyasha battled the other dead demons bravely and relentlessly.

"You have nothing to fear Kagome." Toga assured her once again.

"I know but I can't help it." She sighed as she continued to watch and her grip tightened around Tetsusaiga. Looking down at the sword Toga's eyes narrowed sharply in thought as he landed softly on the highest mountain that looked out across all of hell.

"So, before I return you, though Inuyasha may not care, I do, why is it that you need Tetsusaiga." Toga asked as he looked down at her expectantly.

"I need Tetsusaiga to give to Sesshomaru." Kagome informed him her head bowed slightly for she didn't feel comfortable looking at his face.

"To Sesshomaru? Hmm I assume you are giving him Sounga as well." Toga mused.

"Yes, Sounga as well." Kagome agreed as she nodded her head slightly.

"To maybe win Sesshomaru's favor?" Toga asked, clearly amused.

"No not to win Sesshomaru's favor." Kagome replied for she had indeed already won the stoic demons favor.

"If not Sesshomaru's favor then whose?" Toga asked, bemused.

"The Great Lords favor." Kagome informed him, glancing up to his face briefly before diverting her eyes once more.

"Ah yes the Great Lords for surely you are human." Toga stated as he rubbed his chin in thought then reaching a hand forward he gripped Kagomes own chin and lifted her face up making her eyes latch onto his own. "Well human or not you have an extraordinary beauty about you, My son is very lucky to have such a fine women so determined to pursue him." Toga 

complimented.

"Beauty is only skin deep, I could be a really terrible person. You don't even know me." Kagome replied nonchalantly which made Toga laugh in reply.

"I have heard many stories about you Higurashi Kagome, the human female who had managed to pull Tetsusaiga from its resting place and the Miko of the Shikon and the one to manage to tame both my sons wild hearts! Oh yes I have heard many a tale about you little one." Toga informed her with another laugh.

"Inuyasha tell you all those things?" Kagome asked with a small watery smile.

"Yes and many other things." Toga replied with a smile of his own. "Now! To get you back to the living world before you die down here." he added as a change of subject.

"Right, so how do I get out of here?" Kagome asked as she looked up to him.

"I'll throw you." Toga replied simply.

"You'll throw me?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Yeah I'll throw you, how else?" He asked as he looked back down at her.

"Well I don't know, I thought there'd be a door or something." Kagome replied as she kicked a small pebble.

"If there was a door then anything could just walk out it." Toga informed her with a shake of his head.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kagome agreed.

"Alright hold tight to Tetsusaiga." Toga instructed as he grabbed her around her waist. "Ready?" he asked and even before Kagome could say whether or not she was Toga had flung her high into the sky and before she could even form a complete thought she was already laying on the floor of the room in which held the entrance to hell. All around her was the soft blue light of the incense burner hanging from the ceiling. Tetsusaiga still held tightly in her hands.

"Feh they sure are persistent bastards." Inuyasha crumbled as he leapt over the edge of the cliff and came to stand beside his father. "Oi where's Kagome?" he asked as he looked about but there was no sign of her.

"She went back." Toga informed him.

"Oh, I didn't even get to say goodbye." Inuyasha commented as he kicked the exact same pebble as Kagome had and Toga grinned at this.

"You didn't say goodbye the last time either." Toga pointed out.

"Naw, there was no time then." Inuyasha muttered.

"There was no time now either." Toga mused.

"Keh, there's never any time." Inuyasha scoffed as he turned his back to his father and walked towards to cliffs edge.

"Do you want to know why she came for Tetsusaiga?" Toga asked as he watched his son. Inuyasha stopped walking for a moment and hesitated, patiently Toga waited for him to take his next course of action.

"Tch, I don't care. There's no time for us anymore." Inuyasha grumbled as he stepped off the cliff and disappeared once more into the red haze of hell.

Sesshomaru had sat in his study alone all through the night looking down at the stone which 

represented Kagome's soul and still he thought of nothing but simply sat there staring into its black depths. Suddenly a chilly spring wind whipped in through the open screens that looked out over the melted gardens and blew the candle back into life that had sat unlit at the sun's setting. A warmth spread throughout his body and the scent of plum blossoms seeped into his scenes making them tingle. Kagome was now no longer amongst the dead.

Sorry this took so long! I actually just got back from a 2 week cruise around Europe but I am back home now and I shall work diligently on this story or atleast as diligently as my creative mind will let me! Lol anyways onward!


	54. The Path

Chapter 54

The Path

Sitting up quickly Kagome's head swam painfully, her vision turned everything in to fours, feeling nauseous she lay back down slowly. Taking in a deep breath she coughed harshly as her lungs demanded fresh air, the fit passed swiftly and she found it easier to breathe once more. _'Note to self:' _Kagome thought as she continued to lay there._ 'Don't venture into hell without a mask.'_ Taking another deep breath she sat up, slower this time preventing her head from swimming and keeping her vision stayed as one. "Good head." Kagome mumbled as she slowly go to her feet, only stumbling slightly before she caught herself and was able to walk straight. Grabbing her bag she tried to pull it into her shoulder but found that it had been filled with what seemed to be bricks and she just didn't have the strength to lift it.

Slinging her bow and quiver over her shoulder Kagome began to drag her bag out of the room but as she looked up to find the door she found that it wasn't anywhere to be seen. Letting go of her bag Kagome placed her hands against the wall and began to search, she knew it was there, it was just hidden. Finally coming to the end of the wall she found the door as she fell through for it was only a wall scroll and it couldn't possible support as much weight as she had placed on it. Landing in the other room, bright sunlight filled in through the shoji screen window illuminating the small clouds of dust that had erupted around her as she lay on the floor of the store room. Coughing slightly she rolled onto her back so as to avoid as much dust as possible.

Having closed her eyes due to the unexpected bombardment of sunlight Kagome hesitantly peered out from behind her sore eyelids to find Kuri looking down at her with a goofy smile on her face. With her words dying in the back of her throat Kagome only managed to groan slightly then close her eyes once more, clearly not in the mood for such happiness.

"It is really too soon for you to be moving around." Kuri informed her, the grin still on her lips. In reply Kagome moaned again and gave her a weak smile. "Well since you're up you might as well come along, and don't worry about your things. You are still far too weak to be able to lift them." she informed her as she lifted Kagome on one said and the little cat girl lifted her on the other. "I'm actually surprised you found the strength to lift yourself." Kuri added as they passed into the main room and seated Kagome in a small chair that sat on the floor, like a western chair with the lets cut off. Taking the seat Kagome rubbed at her temple slightly for she could feel the beginnings of a headache forming. "Chiyu, cover the windows." Kuri ordered in a hush voice so as not to make Kagome's headache any worse.

"Yes My lady." the little cat girl replied with a bow and hurried off to do as she was told.

"If you will excuse me I will ask Kyouhei to make you something to eat." Kuri informed her as she headed towards the kitchen. "Just sit there and rest." and that was exactly what Kagome did. Still rubbing her temples Kagome kept her eyes closed even as the room fell into darkness once more; the scent of food drifted towards her nose making her stomach growl in appreciation. Behind her closed eyes she could still see Inuyasha, standing there before her, wearing his fire rat haori and hakama, still looking as cocky and arrogant as ever. In the deep recesses of her mind she could hear him calling out her name, she could hear him laughing; silently unnoticed tears began to run down her cheeks which had become hot making her headache turn sharp.

"I told you not to do anything you'd regret." Kuri commented as she set the small tray of food before her, all it contained was a small bowl of soup a meager serving of rice and a tea cup filled with something that didn't look like any tea Kagome had ever seen before.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she looked up from her 'breakfast'.

"These." Kuri indicated as she wiped the tears from Kagome's cheek.

"Hu?" Kagome asked, surprised as she placed her hand to her cheeks and found them damp. "I don't know I just can't help but cry it seems." Kagome mumbled in explanation as she hurriedly wiped the tears away on her haori sleeve.

"What did you see while in hell?" Kuri asked as she went back to her seat across from Kagome.

"Nothing I hadn't seen before." Kagome admitted with a small smile as she grabbed the soup and began to drink it, not feeling like her stomach could handle anything stronger than that.

"You have seen many things Kagome, to say you have seen nothing you haven't seen before leaves much open for questioning." Kuri replied with a sly smile.

"You have lived a long time have you not?" Kagome asked as she set her empty bowl back on the table.

"For as long as there has been death." Kuri answered.

"Then you should have learned disappointment by now." Kagome noted and Kuri erupted into laughter.

"You are witty." she complimented. "No, drink, it's the Shojo wine you gave me, it will make you feel better and banish your sadness back into the depths of hell for you." Kuri instructed as her laughter subsided. _'If only it were really that easy._' Kagome thought to herself as she began to drink the wine and after finishing her cup she did indeed feel ten times better, her head had stopped pounding and her eyes finally dried up.

"Now that you're feeling better, it's time to give you your prize." Kuri exclaimed with a wink.

"Prize?" Kagome asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, Sounga." Kuri clarified rising from her seat she went to the side of the room and pulled a dusty black kimono revealing a small chest underneath, setting the kimono to the side she lifted open the lid and there, inside sat Sounga. Grabbing the black kimono once more Kuri quickly wrapped it around the sword intricately then tied a small sinew cord around it. "Here you are." she said as she offered it to Kagome. "Just leave it in the kimono. It nullifies the possessive powers of Sounga and no other will be able to answer its call, it's safer this way." Kuri explained as Kagome took it.

"I see, thank you." Kagome replied with a bow.

"No need to thank me, you earned it." Kuri said with a smile as she took her seat once more. "But, tell me… is this the only task you were sent to perform to gain the Demon Lords approval?" she asked, curiously.

"No." Kagome answered.

"What else have you been sent to do?" Kuri urged.

"I was also sent to retrieve the tear jewels from Samebito which I had already accomplished." Kagome divulged, reluctant to tell her.

"And that was all?" she asked, knowing Kagome was holding back.

"No." Kagome replied honestly, not wanting to gain the ire of Death.

"Then tell me what other tasks you must accomplish, I may be of some assistance." Death offered.

"Next I am to go to the northern mountains and slay a fire dragon and retrieve its fangs." Kagome answered.

"These are some pretty tough tasks set for you." Kuri commented then stopped to ponder 

something and Kagome didn't feel like talking so she simply sat there. "Chiyu." Kuri called and the small cat girl appeared along with Kagome's backpack and bow and quiver.

"Yes My Lady." Chiyu answered as she placed Kagome's things by her side and bowed.

"Bring me those boots the Wolf was wearing when he came through." Kuri ordered.

"Yes My Lady." Chiyu replied with another bow then she disappeared into the side room, after a moment of silence she came back in and offered them to Kuri.

"Wonderful, give them to the Miko." Kuri ordered with a wave of her hand in Kagome's direction, with another bow Chiyu offered the boots to her.

"Oh, no I couldn't take these." Kagome refused.

"When someone offers you a gift, it is best to take it." Kuri advised. "It is still frigid atop those snow peaked mountains, you will want something better then what you have on." she assured her.

"If you insist." Kagome allowed, feeling trapped into it.

"I do." Kuri assured her with a smile.

"Very well." Kagome agreed as she took the boots from Chiyu, then took off her own shoes (which where her sneakers from the future) and slipped on her new boots.

"Such strange footwear." Kuri commented as she looked at Kagome's shoes.

"Want them?" Kagome offered.

"Very much so." Kuri answered with a smile.

"Here." Kagome offered as she handed them to Chiyu to take to Kuri.

"Interesting." Kuri mumbled as she inspected them closer.

"If there is nothing more," Kagome began as she rose from her seat, feeling a thousand times better. "Then I should be heading into the mountains before it becomes too late."

"Ah yes of course." Kuri agreed as she stood from her seat as well. Affixing Sounga across her back Kagome picked up her backpack and put that on as well as throwing her bow and quiver over her shoulder. "Good luck Miko Kagome." Kuri bid as she walked her towards the exit.

"Thank you Lady Kuri." Kagome replied with a deep bow which only made Kuri laugh.

"Now, now, none of that." Kuri dismissed with a wave of her hand as she exited the hut with her. "Now, to get to the layer of the Fire dragons you must head that way." Kuri pointed off into the distance towards ragged mountains in the distance.

"I see thank you." said Kagome with a small bow as she began her journey once more, following the path of the tall mountain grass which had led her to the home of death.

"Do you think she'll make it Chiyu?" Kuri asked as they watched her go.

"Maybe." Chiyu replied.

"Psh, she'll die even before she finds that dragon! Those mountains are unforgiving to humans, even the Miko kind." Kyouhei opined as he poked his head out the door, with that comment Kuri turned to him and looked him blank in the face, then she sniffed at the air slightly; the smell of cooking food filled the air.

"Is it done?" Kuri asked.

"No." Kyouhei replied.

"Well." Kuri urged.

"Well." Kyouhei replied then turned back into the hut.

"She has received Sounga and is now heading into the mountains to face the fire dragon 

My Lady." Sakura informed Taree as she prostrated herself before her.

"How does a human mortal make it through hell and back unscathed?" Taree demanded; her voice a scathing whisper.

"Maybe she had help." Miho answered simply.

"Help?" Taree fumed as she turned her eyes to the Leopard cat, behind Taree Kaida, Nami and Riko giggled to themselves.

"Yes My Lady." Miho replied.

"Help from whom?" she snapped.

"Inuyasha, who else?" Miho informed.

"Inuyasha?" Taree spat the name out like venom.

"Yes My Lady." Miho assured her.

"Damned Hanyou!" Taree screeched.

"It seems we have indeed underestimated her." an old craggily voice admitted.

"There are still two more tasks yet." A younger male voice pointed out.

"It does not help that she is receiving help from others, is that not prohibited." a violet eyed women asked.

"There are different kinds of help; if one had ventured into hell for her, well then, that would have been too much help. But guidance and maybe a powerful gift here and there are acceptable." the old demon explained.

"So you are siding with her as well?" she seethed, her violet eyes swirling.

"It is not a matter of siding, it is a matter of being practical." another women replied, her golden hair glittering.

"Precisely." the old one agreed.

"She is human!" the first women seethed.

"Only until she has finished all her tasks and wises upon the jewel." the second informed her which only earned her a poison dagger stare from the women with violet eyes.

"If you fear her completing all the tasks then why don't you simply find that jewel and make your own wish on it." the young male suggested with a toothy grin.

"That does sound good and all but, where is the jewel?" The first women asked as she turned her attention to the young male.

"Wouldn't the Miko have it with her?" asked the second women.

"No, she did not have it when she left." answered the elder Youkai.

"It has to be somewhere near." The first women insisted.

"Perhaps the Miko placed a seal on it, so that no other would go after it in her absence." the second suggested.

"If that were true, whom can she trust enough to leave it in their care?" the young male asked.

"Why, Lord Sesshomaru of course." The elder answered with a small chuckle.

"You," the violet eyed demon ordered as she pointed a clawed finger at the other women with golden hair. "You will retrieve the jewel from Sesshomaru."

"I will do no such thing." the second woman ruled.

"You would dare defy me?" she glowered.

"You are not my lady." the youkai retorted then turned and left the room, effectively bringing an ending to the small meeting.

Two days had already passed since Kagome had left the home of Death with Sounga strapped to her back and Tetsusaiga at her hip. It was late last night that Kagome had finally made it to the base of the mountain and now that it was high noon on the second day she had already ascended the mountain which she now regretted. For up on the mountain she was out of the sanctuary of the trees and the wind blew continuously turning snow into ice daggers and even though the sun shined down it was nothing against the frigid cold that engulfed her.

_'And I was SO done with winter.' _Kagome thought to herself, not want to open her lips in fear that they had been frozen shut. _'I don't see how those people could willingly climb Everest.'_ Kagome wined as she continued to drudge through the knee deep snow. _'At least I have these sweet boots, I'm so glad I took them.'_ she admitted happily for they had kept the cold and the snow off of her feet which was nice for her hakama had already been soaked through by the snow and the wind whipped about her body cruelly, turning her skin red even under her thermal pajama's. _'I'm so hungry.'_ Kagome groaned for she hadn't eaten since the previous night for upon awakening the next morning the fruit had frozen, leaving them clearly very unappealing and difficult to eat.

Relentlessly Kagome continued on her way climbing the mountain searching for any sign of the fire dragons but she really didn't even know what would denote the passing of a fire dragon since they flew everywhere. _'Ah this really sucks! Why do I have to be so reckless?'_ Kagome wondered as she continued on but then a very strong wind blew down at her making her stop in fear that if she took another step she would be blown back down the mountain which had turned into a fierce jagged slope. The wind continued to blow making Kagome sink deeper into the snow, trying desperately to get away from it. _'I am so done with this!'_ She growled, getting to her knee's Kagome began to crawl trying to continue on her way, figuring that if she just kept going she would make it out of the harsh wind but crawling only made it worse and soon she could no longer feel her fingers or anything except her toes. _'I'm going to get frostbite all over! Fuck! Why did I even have to start this ridiculous journey! I should have gone home! I want to go home; I want to go home so bad!' _ Giving up Kagome came to a stop, curling up into a small ball in the snow while she tried to rub the life back into her hands. _'Whatever! I don't care anymore; I am done, no more… I don't care. Maybe Sesshomaru will find me and bring me back to life… maybe… that would be nice… maybe, I don't know.'_ as she thought this the words Death had told her, which at the time Kagome hadn't given much thought to drifted back through her mind _"Damn and I was hoping you'd come and pay back your debt, alas oh well." _What had it meant? She really couldn't understand and as her body ached with the coldness and her brain became like its own little slushy she couldn't even begin to try and decipher its meaning. _'It doesn't matter, it all just doesn't matter… just whatever… fuck it.'_ Everything turned black.

Alright so its been a long time and this chapter is short and kinda meh but I guess it works TT I'm so sorry I've been neglecting this my brains is dead anyways it's a little something for you guys, enjoy!


	55. Mountain

Chapter 55

Mountain

"Back so soon?" A male voice called out with a hint of laughter.

"What?" a female replied groggily.

"Get out of here! And stop getting into trouble." he ordered in mock anger.

"Get out of where?" she asked, everything in her mind fuzzy.

"Where else?" He asked rhetorically with a chuckle.

"My head hurts and I'm too cold to put up with this bullshit." she replied reproachfully.

"I'll grant you that your head hurts but ... are you really that cold?" he asked matter-a-factly.

"Yes, I'm on top of a mountain covered in snow!" she answered with a scowl.

"Are you so sure about that?" he asked.

"Positive." she assured.

"Try opening your eyes Kagome." Inuyasha instructed and she complied. Though her body was reluctant she slowly managed to open her eyes and when she did so all she saw around her was red flickering flames.

"I knew I was dead." Kagome muttered in a breath of air. _'At least I'm warm now'_ she added as she closed her eyes once more and was grateful for the warmth of the fire that settled into her bones.

"You're not dead yet." replied a soft feminine voice reassuringly.

"How can you be so sure?" Kagome grumbled as she peeked open her eyes and all she saw was the red flames once more.

"Because I'm not dead, well at least last time I checked I wasn't." she assured with a small laugh. Opening her eyes wider Kagome then realized that the red flames where indeed just a fire and that she was actually inside a cave.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked as she attempted to sit up but it was far harder then she had ever remembered it being.

"Whoa! Don't try and move just yet! You're still half frozen!" the women exclaimed as she rushed over to her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, her long red hair swept over Kagome as the women fussed over the rest of her body. "You really must take better care of yourself, Kagome!"

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked, surprised when the women used her name.

"Well it has been a long time since we last met and I guess if you don't recognize me right away it's not that insulting." The women assured her as she gave her a toothy grin and her green eyes sparkled in the fire light.

"Ah? Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"Yep!" She answered; her smile even larger.

"Oh it has been a long time!" Kagome agreed with a smile of her own.

"Yes it has." Ayame repeated; an iris still tucked behind her ear.

"Thank you for saving me." Kagome thanked with a smile as she looked up into the young wolfs face.

"It was not I that saved you Kagome; I only tended to your wounds. Frostbite is a terrible thing and you humans are so fragile to the cold, you must be more careful." Ayame reprimanded lightly.

"If you did not save me then who did, was it Ginta or Hokkaku?" Kagome wondered.

"No, it was neither of them." Ayame answered with a shake of her head. "It was actually…" but before Ayame could reply another wolf entered into the cave, but as Kagome lay there he was just out of her sight but she could sense him and there was something tauntingly familiar about his aura.

"How is the human?" He asked indifferently as he entered further into the room and when Kagome could finally see him, the mere sight of him made her heart jump.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked her voice nearly hopeful.

"How does a mere mortal know who my father is?" the young Wolf asked as he peered down at Kagome, shocked by this statement she took a closer look at him and noticed that it was indeed not Kouga for his eyes were not blue but turquoise and his hair was actually chestnut instead of black.

"I'm sorry you just look so much like him." Kagome apologized.

"Do not insult me with such comparisons." he scowled, which surprised Kagome leaving her speechless.

"Taro! Do not speak to her so." Ayame reprimanded sharply.

"What does it matter? She is human and foolish; she should have been left on the mountain." Taro grunted.

"Then I am glad Grandfather convinced you to take her! I am ashamed Taro; I thought I had taught you better then that!" Ayame scolded.

"Mother, she is human!" Taro explained spite evident in his voice. _'Mother?' _ Kagome thought as she watched them in silence.

"She is Kagome!" Ayame admitted which made Taro fall silent immediately as he turned to look at Kagome.

"_This_ is Kagome?" Taro asked, in such a way that Kagome couldn't tell if he was amazed or disgusted.

"Feh, that old man was a bigger fool then I had thought." Taro opined then turned and left the small cave, sighing Ayame shook her head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Kagome." Ayame apologized.

"You and Kouga had a son? I had no idea." Kagome mumbled, confused.

"Yes well…" Ayame trailed off, her head down bent and Kagome gave her a moment of silence. "Neither did he." Ayame admitted.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, still confused. "He looks so old, when did you have him?"

"Two years before Naraku was killed." Ayame answered.

"That makes him four years old! He looks at least thirteen!" Kagome replied, even more confused.

"Yes, Wolf's age incredibly fast but they get to a certain point and practically stop growing."

"Oh strange." Kagome commented softly which only made Ayame smile.

"He is a good boy, so much like Kouga yet so much not like him." Ayame admitted.

"How could Kouga not know?" Kagome asked, confused about how someone could not know how to make children.

"It was a trick."

"A trick?"

"Yes, the Elders thought that Kouga was being reckless, and he was, and they wanted to assure that his lineage would pass on. So after much planning and trickery Taro was conceived." Ayame explained.

"After he was born did you not tell Kouga about him?" Kagome wondered.

"No, Taro was then sent to the northern Mountains to live and train with my Grandfather and myself." Ayame admitted.

"So Kouga died not knowing he had a son." Kagome commented and Ayame nodded her head in accordance as silent tears slide down her face. "Don't cry." Kagome pleaded.

"I wanted to tell him, I did. I figured if he knew he had family he might stop pursuing Naraku and let you and Inuyasha do it but the Elders wouldn't let me and so I remained silent and now Taro grows without a father." Ayame explained as she dried her tears.

"It's hard but you're doing fine." Kagome assured her and at that Ayame smiled.

"Enough about me!" she proclaimed as she turned her attentions to Kagome.

"What are you doing climbing these mountains alone at this time of year?" Ayame demanded.

"I need to kill a Fire dragon and takes it fangs." Kagome answered hoping that maybe Ayame could lend her a hand.

"A Fire dragon?" Ayame repeated.

"Yeah." Kagome assured with a small nod of her head.

"Well…" Ayame began as she sighed. "As always, you seem to be in luck." she added with a smirk.

"You just so happen to have fire dragon fangs?" Kagome asked, hopeful but she knew she wasn't that lucky and Ayame's laughter only assured her that she wasn't that lucky.

"No but there has been a rouge fire dragon that has been terrorizing a fellow tribe in the west. They've been asking for our help but it being winter we have refused though for a fellow sister I believe we can accommodate them." Ayame informed her with a toothy grin.

"A fellow sister eh?" Kagome mused as she eased herself up into a sitting position, the feeling finally returning to all her extremities.

"Of course." Ayame assured her.

"I just thought since Kouga was dead my title would die with him." Kagome explained with a small smile.

"Once a sister, always a sister." Ayame assured her. "You must be hungry, I'll bring you some food and we can then speak more on the matter of gaining you some fire dragon fangs." she offered as she left the small cave.

"She is missing My Lord."

"Missing?"

"Yes My Lord, she left Death and ventured into the mountains. None have spotted her since."

"Missing you say."

"Hai My Lord."

"Indeed."

As Taree and her women sat in silence around the room a gentle rapping came at the shoji screen that lead out onto the veranda make Rika and Sakura jump slightly. Standing in one fluid motion Miho went to the door and opened it, revealing the Great Lord on the other side leaning heavily on his walking staff.

"Great Lord!" Taree called in surprise as she and all her women prostrated themselves before him. "This is an unexpected visit."

"I am aware of that but I wish to call an audience with you." the Great Lord ordered with a short cough.

"Of course my lord."

"You may bring one of your women if you choose." He offered as he turned and made his way down the veranda once more clambering to her feet Taree hurried out after him.

"Miho." she called sharply and the leopard cat obeyed following after Taree and the Great Lord. Walking on in silence they finally arrived at a small pavilion, taking a seat at the low table that was set there Miho and Taree sat across from him.

"You must be wondering why I have brought you here." the Great Lord began.

"Yes My Lord." Taree replied after a moment of silence.

"Were you not the one to bring the Miko the rest of the Shikon jewel?" He asked as his milky eyes looked in her direction, though he was blind his senses were still keen.

"Yes I was the one." she answered, her eyes transfixed to the ground as uncertainty snaked through her body.

"And with that jewel she plans to become a demon." he informed her.

"Yes My Lord." Taree replied, ire bubbling in her stomach replacing the uncertainty.

"I feel this was not your intention and so I give you a second chance."

"That is most gracious of you My Lord."

"Indeed, as you are aware the Miko obviously did not have the jewel in her possession when she left. Therefore the jewel will no doubt be somewhere within these walls. Find it and you no doubted would have the upper hand in anything you so choose to do." The Great Lord finished up as he rose from his seat and disappeared back into the estate leaving Taree and Miho to bow in his wake.

"Did you hear that Miho?" Taree asked not bothering to look back at her servant.

"I did." She replied softly knowing full well her lady's implication.

After having eaten a small portion of an extremely raw stake like slab of meat, which Kagome did not want to know where it had come from, she waited patiently for Ayame to return from her council. Though as she sat there in the mildly warm cave wrapped in several cozy furs beside the fire Kagome began to drift in and out of a light sleep. After closing her eyes for what felt like only a few prolonged seconds when she opened them again, blurred and unfocused, there sitting across the fire from her was Taro and to her befuddled mind he was Kouga.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked, confused as she rubbed her eyes and dispelled the fog from her mind. Opening her eyes once more she saw that it was only Taro. "Oh, I'm sorry Taro-san." she quickly apologized.

"For one who asks for help you do insult often." Taro sneered; his turquoise eyes hard and disapproving.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't hate Kouga." Kagome admitted as she kept her eyes down, only glancing up at the young wolf occasionally as he continued to stare at her intently.

"He was a fool and died a fool." Taro retorted coldly.

"He died avenging his comrades." Kagome defended, bristling at the young wolfs comments. Taro's eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to retort but before he could Ayame entered followed by two other male Wolves. One of them looked only to be about five years older than Taro, though in demon years that very well could be much older than five years while the other looked to be about Ayame's age maybe a several years younger. But with demons it was always so very hard to tell their ages. Looking between the two briefly Ayame turned her attention to more pressing matters.

"Kagome," she began, looking to the Miko.

"Yes?" Kagome prompted.

"Do you recall Ginta and Hokkaku?" She asked.

"Yes I remember them," Kagome answered with a small smile. "Will they be coming?"

"No, they died long ago with Kouga," Ayame admitted and Kagomes smile fell. "But in their stead I have chosen Ginta's son Kumo," as she said this the younger wolf bowed to Kagome. "And Hokkaku's younger brother Koishi." and he too bowed to her. "They are fine men and will help you in your task, rest assured."

"You're not coming?" Kagome asked, almost worried.

"Don't worry I'm coming." Ayame assured her with a smile at seeing the slight desperation in her eye. "I could not possibly leave a little Miko in the possession of three young men," at this Koishi grunted "even if one of them is my son. He is after all Kougas son" she replied with a wink which Kagome could not help but smirk at and even Koishi chuckled softly for though he was younger then Hokkaku he remembered the Miko and Kougas infatuation with her.

"When do we leave?" Kagome asked, wanting to get this over and done with; she was just getting so tired of all this running around and uncertainty

"Tomorrow morning." Ayame informed her, getting back to business. "Sleep well tonight I will come and wake you in the morning."

"Thank you all for your help." Kagome replied as she stood shedding the furs from her and bowing to the wolves.

"No problem sister," Koishi replied with a wave of his hand as he turned to leave. "I'll see you in the morning."

"It is nothing My Lady." Kumo bowed then turned and followed after Koishi, not wanting to be left behind Taro grunted and left as well.

"Charming boy." Kagome commented sarcastically as she sat beside the fire once more, Ayame laughed softly.

"Nothing like his father, really I don't know where he gets it from." she complained with a soft sigh as she sat down beside Kagome.

"Everyone grows up differently; you can't really expect him to be like Kouga." Kagome replied, hoping she was helping, even if it was just a little.

"You're right." Ayame agreed as she became silent for a moment in thought. "Any ways!" she suddenly began as she stood up, waving her hand as if to dispel what they had just been talking about. "It is late and we will be up early tomorrow morning, you'll need your rest."

"Of course." Kagome agreed and with that Ayame left. Now that she sat alone in the cave Kagome stared blankly into the fire and let everything that had just happened wash over her. Rubbing at her eye softly Kagome remembered Ayame telling her that she had been frostbitten, examining her fingers in the fire light all she could see was a faint sheen of red. Grabbing her feet she pulled off her socks and looked them over but they were perfectly fine, as she slipped her socks back on she silently thanked Kuri for the boots she had given her. Knowing that she could keep all her fingers and toes took a heavy weight off of her shoulders and the warmth from the fire radiating off the cave walls made her tired once more. Laying down she placed the furs over her and drifted off to sleep.

Woo it's been a long time and that chapter wasn't one of the best ones but meh it works, it definitely helps move the story along! Woota lol I hope you enjoyed it somewhat! But have no fear I hope to be updating a little bit more often ! I hope atleast lol but I can say this for certain! This story will be over by the end of this year! It better atleast lol


	56. Burn

Chapter 56

Burn

Soft rapping filled the room, looking up from his desk Sesshomaru took in a deep breath then let it out slowly, affixing his features into lines of indifference Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat and looked to the door.

"Enter." at his command the door slide open revealing Miho at its base who then stood without a word, closed the door behind her and entered into the room taking her seat. "speak." he ordered.

"My Lady wishes to inquire about her Lords health." Miho answered.

"You may tell Lady Taree my health is as normal." Sesshomaru replied disinterested, a moment of silence passed between them before he realized that she was waiting for him, he had become so accustomed to Kagome and Rin speaking whenever they liked that he had almost forgotten how to speak formally to servants. "Is there anything else Lady Taree inquires to?"

"My Lady would also like to know if you have heard about any progress on the Miko's behalf." Miho replied.

"All I know is what the Great Lord had told me some time ago, that the Miko was heading north after completing her first task." Sesshomaru answered.

"My Lady will be glad to hear it." Miho replied, it was a lie, a formal lie, but a lie none the less.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru drawled. "Is there anything else?"

"Hai My Lord." Miho answered.

"Speak." he ordered when she was not immediately forthcoming.

"The Shikon No Tama, My Lord." Miho prompted.

"What of the jewel?" Sesshomaru asked indifferently.

"The Miko did not have it with her when she departed; I wonder if she had left it with you." Miho replied as she looked up to him to study his actions to see if he would indicate that he did have it and it was somewhere nearby, no doubt with something that powerful he would keep it around him for most of the day if not all of it and since he spent so much time in his study it was definitely in there somewhere.

"Neither did the Miko have it with her when she arrived." Sesshomaru pointed out even though he knew she had it but it was only after she had revealed it to him, since she had revealed it to no others then they too would not know it was there.

"You are right My Lord, forgive me." Miho bid as she lowered her eyes once more.

"Is that all?"

"Hai My Lord."

"You may leave."

She left.

"Wake up." A sharp voice ordered sternly but its target continued to sleep. Eyes narrowed sharply, the voice repeated the order and jabbed his foot at the sleeping bundle forcefully. A dismal cry came forth as the sleeper shrank away from the offending foot.

"What the hell? That hurt!" A shrill scratchy voice objected.

"You would not wake and I was ordered to wake you." The boy replied nonchalantly.

"You didn't have to kick me!" The Miko glared as she sat up.

"I did not kick you." The boy replied truthfully for he had not kicked her, merely shoved her gut into her spine with his pointed foot.

"You didn't have to put any of your extremities into any of my extremities." Kagome bit back as she slipped her boots onto her feet and wrapped a rather large pelt around her shoulders.

"We leave immediately." Taro informed her as he left.

"Jerk." Kagome whispered as she stuck her tongue out at his back. Slipping her bag over her shoulder she emerged from the small cave only to be assaulted by a large gust of frigid wind that swept dry snow in her face and down her shirt.

"There you are Kagome!" Ayame called out as she came down the path to her.

"Ayame! Do we have to leave today? It's so windy." Kagome called to her as she pulled the fur closer around her head.

"This is the best the weather has been in a good week, if you do not want to leave because of this wind you will never want to leave till midsummer." Ayame replied with a pitiful smile.

"The best?" Kagome repeated as she let Ayame lead her up to the top of the cliff where Kumo, Koishi and Taro were waiting for them.

"Yes, the best." Ayame nodded with a smile.

"Here, these are for you." Koishi offered as he held out a bow and quiver for Kagome.

"Oh, thank you." Kagome replied as she bowed and took the weapons, placing them across her shoulder.

"Ready?" Ayame called over the wind, the three males nodded firmly but Kagome only shrugged before she began to trudge through the snow following after her small entourage of wolf demons.

After several hours of tedious drudging and lagging behind by several yards, which made it hard for any of them to see her, Kagome found herself holding tightly to Koishi's firm back as he carried her up the mountain side. Holding her arms around his neck she tried her hardest to ignore the stabbing pain in her fingers, occasionally she would rub one hand at a time against her pants but it seemed only to make it weather continued to get worse and worse, the wind blew harder and the snow grew thicker making Kagome give up trying to even see where they were going for all she could see was white and the occasional flicker of Kumo's black as night tail but soon that faded from her sight as well. Worry began to boil in her stomach making her shift slight against Koishi's back, she wanted to put all her trust in the wolves for they had never failed her before but her worry got the best of her when Koishi stopped. Leaning forward she opened her mouth to say something but found her voice frozen in her throat, rubbing the bitter cold flesh she swallowed hard and cleared her throat softly before trying again.

"Koishi?" she began, gaining his attention.

"What is it sister?" he asked turning his face in her direction so his words weren't lost to the wind.

"Are we lost?" She asked looking to his face.

"No sister." Koishi replied with a small smile, "We're here." he informed her as he turned to his left and continued on.

"Oh, why did you stop then?" she asked as she leaned over his shoulder so that she could hear him.

"I had to get my bearings." He answered which caused her brow to furrow.

"Bearings? All I can see is an eternity of snow." Kagome admitted making Koishi laugh.

"Yes it's hard to see but when you grow up on these mountains you learn them inside and out." Koishi replied as he stepped out of the elements into a small cave that was already warmed by a small fire and seated around it were their other party members.

"Koishi you made it! I was beginning to worry you had gotten lost." Ayame admitted. "Is Kagome alright?" She asked as she began to stand.

"She's fine." Koishi assured her.

"I'm alright." Kagome replied as she leaned over his shoulder and smiled at Ayame.

"Good." she sighed with relief as she seated herself back down. Coming around the fire Koishi allowed Kagome to alight from his back but as she tried to stand on her own feet she found them to be as strong as shoe string and collapsed into a sitting position under her own weight.

"I wouldn't try walking for a while, it was cold outside and Koishi carried you for a long time." Kumo informed her, concerned that she might hurt herself.

"Of course." Kagome agreed as she began rubbing her legs vigorously trying to bring some life back into them. Soon they began to itch as the blood coursed through the smaller veins of her epidermis, repressing the urge the scratch she rubbed them harder then left them alone to come back to life on their own.

"Kagome," Ayame began then stopped.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked over at the wolf who was in turn staring at her legs.

"Why don't you stay here and let us kill the dragon for you." Ayame offered as she looked up into Kagomes face.

"I couldn't" Kagome declined. "That would be cheating."

"So preserving your life is cheating?" Kumo asked his brows knit slightly.

"Haha well yes I suppose." Kagome replied with an odd smile.

"That's absurd." Koishi scoffed.

"Yes, but understandable." Kagome opined.

"Understandable? How so?" Koishi asked, as he looked up at her.

"I am to prove myself with getting these fangs, how am I suppose to do that if I let you do it for me?" Kagome asked rhetorically.

"You prove yourself with your ability to rally your comrades, a good quality in any being." Kumo offered.

"You're right, but I don't think it counts." Kagome replied with a smile. "Nonetheless I'm really tired, today was a long one so if you'll excuse me I'd like to get some sleep." she added as she got to her feet unsteadily and wobbled over to a dark corner and curled up with one of her furs and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day it wasn't any better, the wind howled, the snow stung and her skin was raw and even more sensitive to the cold then the night before. Gritting her teeth she hid her pain and continued on. Though this day she only made it about an hour of drudging before Koishi started to carry her on his back once more.

"Don't worry Sister, we're almost there." Koishi assured her with a smile but before Kagome could reply there was a terrible roar that shook the very mountain they were standing on causing an avalanche to form under their feet. From above there was a loud clap like thunder and then a lightning bolt of fire came down surprising the small group. Reeling back from the heat that emanated from the fire so hot she had forgotten the pain of her frozen flesh as it was replaced by the intensity of first degree burns. Kagome reeled back so far that she slipped from Koishi's grip as he jumped away from the fire and disappeared into the avalanche beneath without even time enough for a cry of help.

Landing a good distance away Koishi searched the sea of snow fervently for any sign of the young Miko but he could see nothing but the burning whiteness of snow and his ears filled with the sound of the clapping of the dragons wings over head.

"Where is she?" Kumo asked as he arrived by Koishi's side, his eyes turned up to the sky as he watched the dragon attentively for another attack.

"I don't know I don't see her anywhere!" Koishi hissed as he searched harder but the snow continued to fall down the mountain side.

"Koishi!" Ayame called out as she joined the two, her face wide and panic stricken.

"I lost her Lady Ayame!" he replied earnestly as he turned to face her.

"Where's Taro?"

Soft rapping came to the shoji screen, the door was then slide open allowing just room enough for the young maid to slip through then it was firmly shut once more.

"Well, did you find it?"

"Hai My Lady."

"Well?"

"It is in a box by My Lords desk."

"Did he show it to you?" lavender eyes narrowed cruelly.

"No My Lady, he did not show it to me."

"Then how is it that you know?"

"All the wood in My Lords study is of the same kind, this wood is not of any kind I have ever seen, the very grain streams with magic."

"That means nothing except that it is a magical box, that is nothing note worthy."

"Oh but My Lady if you only had the eyes to see," Miho replied and with that her crystal blue eyes shimmered like a thousand tiny fish scales. "Then you would know that that box is only to hide the most precious and strongest of magics and what could our Lord possibly have that would need such profound protection aside from our Lords most vigilant eye." She asked rhetorically with an elegant bow of her head.

"Of course and now how do you presume we get our hands on this?" Taree asked as her eyes lay intently on her faithful leopard cat.

"The Miko obviously left it in Lord Sesshomaru's care for a reason and I doubt that our Lord will be anything but lack in his guardianship over said jewel and for that simple fact alone I cannot see any safe way in obtaining the jewel from him let alone would I want to be the one caught with the jewel if we were able to find a way to get it away from him." Miho informed making it clear that she would not be used in her Lady's schemes of capturing the jewel; she did enjoy living with everything in tact oh so much.

"Will you defy me?" Taree questioned, her eyes narrowed in fierce warning that made all the other girls slink back in fear.

"On this matter yes." Miho replied honestly. Taree's eyes grew wide with furry and rage.

"How dare you disobey me!" Taree seethed.

"I will not die for such a foolish cause." Miho replied firmly, not wavering her Lady's temper.

"Are you saying that serving me is a foolish cause?" Taree questioned.

"If serving you is to cause me to give my life for a foolish cause then yes serving you is indeed a foolish cause." Miho retorted.

"Then you will die a foolish cause for you _will_ retrieve me the jewel." Taree ordered bitingly.

"I will do no such thing; you want it so desperately, fetch it yourself." Miho replied coldly.

"You fool! How dare you speak to me in that fashion!" Taree growled.

"I think you will find that I am not the fool but you are." Miho countered simply. "Lord Sesshomaru wants nothing to do with you and he would be _more_ then pleased to find some fault in your character to make the Great Lords see the error of their choice in you and to send you away. This is a tricky game you are playing Taree and your best chance at winning is to sit here patiently and wait for the opportune moment. Do not make an even bigger fool of yourself then you already have."

"Get out of my site!" Taree ordered fiercely as she turned away from the leopard cat and with that Miho rose elegantly to her feet and left the room onto the veranda.

12io34u324348

Alright so yeah I finally finished this chapter lol this took longer than expected but it definitely gets the ball rolling, sorry for taking so long my brains kinda dead I suppose anyways Enjoy!


	57. Combat

Chapter 57

Combat

Game over. No more. No, no, no, NO! This is it, I give up. Shoot me. Cook me. Eat me. Make me into some strange hair concoction. Melt me into green goo-ness. I don't care anymore. Turn me into human tree fodder. It doesn't matter. Feed me to a thousand hungry youkai just so long as it doesn't hurt I don't care just get it over and done with already. Really fate you are the biggest jerk I know. Just let me go, seriously death could be interesting too; if you make it so.

"Stop your incessant chatter, the gods are not listening and they are the only ones who might possess some sort of sway over the fates." A stern voice called out through the darkness. At the voice Kagome stopped speaking and laid there listening intently around her, though she couldn't hear the man she could feel his presence.

"Taro is that you?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Unfortunately." He sighed.

"Where is everyone else?" Kagome asked as she slowly began to sit up.

"I don't know." He replied indifferently.

"What do you mean you don't know, what happened?" She asked.

"The dragon attacked us causing an avalanche which you fell into." Taro informed her.

"Is that what happened?" Kagome asked as she rubbed gently at her face.

"Yes that is what happened." Taro informed her gruffly.

"So then where are we?" she wondered as she focused her attention on the direction Taro's voice was coming from.

"Safe, that is where we are." He replied firmly, tiring of her constant questioning.

"What is that…"

"Why are you always asking questions?" Taro demanded fiercly.

"Why are you so cold?" Kagome bit back.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

"You shouldn't hate him Taro." She commented bluntly.

"What do you know?" he snapped.

"More than you think I do." Kagome admitted.

"You know nothing you…!"

"Foolish human?" Kagome offered.

"Tch."

"Kouga was a good man or demon, he was kind and…"

"Foolish." Taro added.

"At times." Kagome admitted with a laugh. "He was also arrogant and stubborn, much like you."

"I am not arrogant and stubborn!" Taro snapped.

"No?" Kagome questioned with a touch of sarcasm. "Then why do you continue to hate him and myself so? Why do you continue to think that you are better than him?"

"Again with the questions!" he roared as he threw something past Kagome. "Shut up!"

"So childish." Kagome chided with a sigh.

"You know nothing; the only thing you know is how to destroy demons Miko." He scowled, "You lure them in to love you but then you destroy them; just like you did my father."

"I did not kill Kouga!" Kagome retorted quickly, stunned by the boys accusation.

"You led him to his death."

"I did no such thing; he went to his death willingly. He wanted to avenge his fallen comrades who were slain by Naraku!" Kagome informed him. "You should learn the facts and not distort them to your own ideals."

"Lies!"

"Truths!" Kagome snapped back. "Trust me, they hurt more than lies."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Taro wondered as he glanced to the girl who sat there staring in his direction but not at him which he was very grateful for.

"You can't continue to hate Kouga all your life, nothing good will come of it. One day you will meet him again and if you don't know the truth how are you to greet him; by throwing wrongful accusations in his face?" Kagome wondered.

"He's dead, we'll never meet again." Taro rebutted.

"But Taro, one day you too will die." Kagome whispered; her thoughts only of Inuyasha and his father together in the world through the trapdoor of Kuri, deaths, home.

"Tch, just got to sleep its night time, with the first ray of light we leave." Taro ordered and already feeling tired Kagome submitted.

Unfortunately the sun arrived too soon even high up in the mountains were it took much longer to reach then the low lands.

"Wake up." Taro ordered firmly.

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome grumbled as she slowly sat up, the dull light leaking into the small cave, finding her bag, bow and quiver she placed them on her shoulder before wrapping the fur around her shoulders as she followed after Taro. Stepping out into the open air she noticed that the wind had died down considerably but there was still enough to make the use of her bow pointless. "I'll never be able to use my arrows."

"It will die by the afternoon and the clouds will disperse by then, it will be a good day to hunt dragons." Taro announced.

"If you say so." Kagome consented as she followed after him up the slope, the snow underfoot crunched loudly as the fine powder settled under her weight.

"Must you walk so heavily?" Taro asked as he threw her a scowl over his shoulder.

"Yeah well I can't help it, I don't have super powers." Kagome called back as she continued on.

"Just hurry up I won't degrade myself by carrying you like Koishi." Taro informed her.

"It's not like I asked to be carried, anyways where are we going?" Kagome replied, huffing as she continued up the mountain.

"We're continuing on to the tribe in the west where we will no doubt find my mother and the others." Taro answered.

"But what about the dragon from the other day?" Kagome wondered as she searched the sky wearily.

"It is no doubt nearby, do not fear." Taro reassured her.

"That's what I am afraid of; not what I'm not afraid of." Kagome called back as she pulled her leg from a deep hole.

"If you fear the dragon how do you expect to kill it?" Taro asked confused.

"Carefully." Kagome huffed as she sat down in the snow.

"What are you doing?" Taro demanded as he turned back once he no longer heard her footsteps.

"Resting, what's it look like I'm doing? Making a snowman?" she chided.

"You can't rest here we have to keep moving." Taro ordered firmly.

"Look, you're a demon, I'm just a weak human, I can't just keep walking on unrelenting like that especially in this snow, I keep falling through." Kagome sighed. "Just give me a couple minutes."

"You have two." He allowed with a glare as he turned his attentions towards the skies and as he predicted he could begin to see the clouds lighten and the sun continued up over the horizon. "Times up!" he declared as he continued up the path that only he could see.

"What? That was hardly two minutes!" Kagome grunted as she sat up dusting snow from her butt before continuing after him. _'damn demon brat'_

"There is still no word on whether or not the Miko is still alive my Lord." Nariko reported as she kneeled before Sesshomaru.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed as he looked over letters that scattered his desk.

"What are you to do My Lord? The Great Lords are becoming restless." Nariko warned.

"I will give her one more week." Sesshomaru dictated nonchalantly.

"And if there is still no sign of her?" Nariko persisted.

"Then I will go to the North and find her myself." Sesshomaru concluded as he gave her a look that dared her to try and tell him he couldn't.

"Very well My Lord." She consented with a bow. "Shall I tell the Great Lords of this?"

"Do as you please, I no longer care what the Great Lords think." Sesshomaru replied with a dismissive wave of his hand and with that Nariko left.

"Finally!" Kagome sighed as they reached the mountain in which they had been attacked on. "I didn't think we'd ever make it up here." She added as she sat down and took a bite of snow.

"Don't eat that, it'll only make you dehydrated." Taro warned.

"I'm not eating a lot don't worry." Kagome called back as she took a small bite and threw the rest back. "Man I could really go for some chapstick." She grumbled to herself as she licked her dry lips.

"Let's go, we already wasted enough time getting just to here." Taro informed as he continued on.

"I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience." Kagome grumbled as she got back on her feet and followed after the young demon.

"I don't feel that was very sincere." Taro commented.

"It's 'cause it wasn't." Kagome informed him with a glare that he couldn't see.

"How very un-Miko like." Taro chided.

"You know what you little…" Kagome paused watching him as he continued along the invisible path, she couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"What?" Taro demanded as he scowled at her.

"It's nothing." She replied with a wave of her hand as her smile grew.

"You laugh for no reason?" he questioned as he came to a stop to watch her.

"No, there's a reason." Kagome laughed as she passed him.

"Well what is it? Are you just insane or something?" he wondered.

"No, no it's nothing like that you just … or rather we just reminded me of something." She admitted.

"That you're insane?" he offered.

"Don't be so exasperating!" Kagome sighed as she continued on, Taro following behind her.

"Then what is it?" he sighed, trying not to sound so curious.

"Kouga and Inuyasha." Kagome admitted as she threw a small smile at him over her shoulder.

"How so!" he demanded.

"We'll we're always fighting, that's all." Kagome explained as she continued on.

"Feh, I am nothing like my father." Taro sneered as he bounded in front of Kagome who just sighed and continued on after the boy.

"Of course." She conceded, with a soft smile.

"Fool!" Taro shouted as he slammed into Kagome throwing her into the snow.

"You little brat! I know you don't like your father but…" Kagome stammered.

"Silence." Taro hissed as he covered her mouth firmly and looked to the sky intently, his entire body rigid.

"We can't stay here we're sitting ducks." She whispered, grasping the situation quickly.

"I know that! But we can't fight it alone and we're too far from the northern tribe to make it safely." Taro growled.

"See those rocks that're sticking out?" Kagome asked as she pointed a 100 yards ahead of them.

"Yeah." Taro replied after a quick glance.

"If we can make it to that outcrop we can use it as cover to attack the dragon." Kagome explained.

"We can't fight a dragon on our own." Taro proclaimed with a glare.

"What other choice do we have?" Kagome hissed.

"None." Taro sighed.

"Exactly; now on three." Kagome began as she took a quick glance around, though she couldn't see the dragon herself didn't mean it wasn't there. "one…two…" but before she could get to three she was tucked under Taro's arm firmly as he sailed through the air, hot fire melting the snow where they had just been standing. "What? Taro, how can you? I'm so much bigger then you!" Kagome exclaimed as she held on tightly to him, afraid that his grip would slip since he couldn't even get his arm around her waist fully.

"Silence!" he ordered as he dodged the fire trying to make his way over to the rocks. _'Shit, I hate dragons'_ Kagome thought desperately keeping her eyes closed tightly as she listened to the roar of the dragon and the crack of its wings.

"You going to stay like that the whole time?" Taro demanded fiercely. "Useless."

"What do you mean useless?" Kagome scowled as she looked up at Taro only to notice that they were safe on the ground under the rock. "Oh good we made it."

"You thought I couldn't dodge a little dragon breath?" Taro asked indignantly.

"No, I was just afraid you were going to drop me, but there's no time for that now." Kagome dismissed as she removed the wolf skin and her pack from her shoulders.

"You're going to attack that thing?" Taro demanded as he watched her knock an arrow.

"Of course, what choice do we have? Sit and wait, hoping that the others will come looking for us? If anything they are at the bottom of the mountain looking for our corpses!" Kagome replied. "Don't worry I'm a Miko it's my job, I won't let anything happen to you." She assured him.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you! You're nothing but a human!" Taro growled.

"Awe, you're so cute Taro." Kagome replied with a wink, then looking over her shoulder she spotted the Dragon. "It's too far away." Kagome admitted as she looked to her arrow trying to think of a solution.

"Want me to throw you?" Taro offered gruffly as he tried to hide the slightly pink of his cheeks from Kagomes comment.

"No!" she declined firmly. "You're fast right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Taro confirmed.

"As fast as Kouga?" she tested.

"Faster." Taro proclaimed.

"Don't get too cocky, I need you to lure that dragon in just a bit closer and I might be able to hit it." Kagome explained as she kept an eye on the dragon.

"Might be able to hit it?" Taro exclaimed.

"Well I'm pretty sure I can hit it, I just don't want to say I'll hit it and then I don't hit it! Then what! You'd never trust me!" Kagome explained.

"I won't trust you either if you say 'Might be able to hit it'!" Taro informed her.

"Don't worry even if I don't hit it directly my powers will hit it!" Kagome assured him.

"You're crazy!" Taro proclaimed.

"Well fine then if you're not fast enough then I'll have to use myself as bait." Kagome exclaimed as she got to her feet and began to climb the rock they were hiding under.

"Don't be a fool!" Taro hissed as he pulled her back down. "I'll distract the dragon you just make sure you hit it! Head on, no missing what's so ever!" he growled as he darted out from under the rock. Rising to her feet Kagome looked to the dragon taking aim, its red eyes quickly latched onto Taro's form and began to give chase. As it drew within distance Kagome summoned all her Miko energy into the tip of the arrow and drew it back tight aiming for its eyes. Releasing the arrow, the bow let out a loud twang that vibrated her jaw and the arrow shot forth bristling with her powers. Just when it was about to hit the dragon directly in the eye its body twisted protecting its delicate organ instead letting it hit its mid-section transforming the dragons hide into dust.

"Damn!" Kagome cursed as she climbed up atop the outcrop for better aim.

"You missed!" Taro growled as he began to make his climb back up the mountain bringing the dragon closer to her once more.

"It wasn't me it was the dragon!" Kagome called back, grumbling knowing it was a bad excuse but it was true, her aim was perfect.

"Don't make pathetic excuses just hit it again!" Taro scowled.

"Right." Kagome consented as she knocked another arrow and took aim, gathering her Miko powers once more. As she waited for an opening the dragon twisted intricately and let out a frustrated roar before it began to come towards herself. "Oh! what? Taro!" she called out in surprise, worried about the dragon that was spewing fire accompanied by the blackest of black smoke. _'Oh my god it's going to eat me!' _Kagome thought desperately as she tried to keep her hand steady. "Where is that damn wolf?! Don't tell me he got eaten!" she fretted as she pulled the bowstring taught.

"No I didn't get eaten!" Taro growled as he flipped over Kagome and continued on his way past her.

"What are you doing?" She shouted after him.

"I'm luring the dragon closer since you can't seem to be able to hit him from a distance." Taro replied.

"What! No, no." Kagome refuted.

"Too late! Just don't miss!" he warned as he continued on.

"Oh yeah, like it's that simple." Kagome grumbled as she tried to quell the pit in her stomach. _'Alright you can do this Kagome just aim!' _she encouraged herself as the Dragon drew closer and closer, its nostrils flared as it took in her scent and its large maw began to open as it readied to scorch her. _'Oh my god I'm gonna die!'_ Kagome thought desperately as she released her arrow and quickly swung under the outcrop just as the top was consumed by fire.

"Did you hit it?" Taro asked as he appeared beside her.

"I don't know, I can't see through all the smoke." Kagome replied as she tried desperately to see through the black cloud when a deafening roar filled the mountain.

"We got to move." Taro ordered as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What?" Kagome stammered as she followed after him.

"Come on." Taro urged as he pulled her under his arm and began to run away.

"What? We can't do anything if we run away!" Kagome called.

"We can't do anything if we die either!" Taro rebutted.

"What?" Kagome demanded as she looked back only to watch as the outcrop they were just under get crushed by the dragons' great tail. "Shit."

"Exactly, we have to get out of here." Taro replied as he continued running and jumping through the snow.

"But where?" Kagome asked as she looked around for some cover.

"We'll have to try and make it to the other tribe; if we don't we won't stand a chance." Taro explained.

"Taro watch out!" Kagome shrieked as a ball of fire rumbled towards them, throwing Kagome out of the line of fire Taro dodged quickly but not quick enough as he went hurdling to the ground with a groan. "Taro!" Kagome cried as she tried to get to her feet but she found herself buried deep in the snow. "Taro! Get up Taro!" She ordered as she tried desperately to pull herself free from the snow but a deafening roar stopped her as she looked up to the dragon. Panic consumed her heart as she watched the dragon twist and coil, maneuvering itself to come down and devour the boy. "Taro get up!" Kagome screamed as she struggled harder.

"Kagome, it's ok we got it!" a male voice assured her as a warm hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"What? Who are …? Koishi!" Kagome declared happily. "But what about Taro!" she demanded as she turned back to where the boy was laying but he was no longer there.

"Don't worry, we have him." Koishi assured her as he lifted her out of the snow. "It's time we get out of here as well."

"Oh, ah! But the dragon!" Kagome proclaimed as a loud roar mad her stomach churn.

"Don't worry Kumo has it. He's faster then he looks." Koishi assured her as he made his way down the mountain a ways.

"He can't defeat the dragon on his own!" Kagome warned.

"And he won't, he's just a decoy." He replied with a chuckle. "Don't worry so much you'll get gray hair." _'Hmph'_ was Kagomes only comment as she let Koishi take her wherever she needed to be taken for now that they were all together she felt far better but still unknowing of Taro's condition her heart ached painfully. He was just so much like Kouga it was hard for her to see him as someone completely unlike him. As her thoughts twisted and turned she found that the roar of the dragon had died, the cold was becoming far more manageable and that was when she heard a voice like honey sink into her ears.

"Kagome!" a female voice called out.

"Ayame!" Kagome echoed as Koishi landed and let her out of his arms.

"You're alright!" Ayame exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Yes I'm fine and you are too, I'm glad." Kagome sighed as Ayame led her into the opening of a rock face, Koishi following behind them. "Where's Taro?"

"He's here don't worry, he's not hurt as bad as it looks, its mainly smoke inhalation." Ayame assured her with a soft smile.

"I'm so glad, I was so worried when he wasn't moving and I couldn't get to him with all the snow." Kagome mumbled as she took a seat beside him.

"It's alright he'll wake up soon." Ayame assured her as she came and sat on the other side of her son, stroking his hair fondly.

"Damn that is one angry dragon!" Kumo grumbled as he rubbed at his partially smoking head.

"Kumo you're alright, I'm glad." Kagome smiled up at him.

"Well done." Koishi complimented.

"It was nothing with it already half blind." Kumo commented nonchalantly as he held up one of Kagome's arrows. "Nice shot." He added as he handed Kagome her arrow back.

"Thanks." She replied with a tight smile as she put it back in her quiver. "But with a shot that good my powers should have made its head explode, I freaked and let them get away from me." She chided herself.

"Well it's a good thing you freaked then!" Ayame exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked completely confused.

"If you'd made that dragons head explode sister it would have been a lot harder finding those fangs then with it intact." Koishi pointed out for her.

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome agreed with a small smile.

"Now rest for a while we'll go back out once the dragons calmed down and Taro is awake again."

"Alright." Kagome agreed as she rested against the cave wall.

HOMG that chapter took far longer than need be T_T blast! And I wasn't even going to stop it there but whatever _ I'm taking forever I'm so sorry X_X but fear not the end is near!


	58. Can't Lose

Chapter 58

Can't lose

"That woman! I would ripe her eyes out if it wouldn't be noticed!" a women hissed with swirling violet eyes.

"I am sure you would." An elderly man agreed with a chuckle.

"What is to be done about finding the location of the jewel!?" the women demanded.

"I have attempted to pull strings but it seems that the Lady's women are not as stupid as their master. That does not bode well for her."

"That woman was born a fool and will die a fool."

"Yes that would seem to be the case" the old man chuckled softly.

"Has there been any word on the Miko?" the women asked as she turned her violet eyes to those of the milky eyed demon.

"Not even a whisper on the wind!" he informed nonchalantly.

"And if she is dead how long are we to wait?" she asked firmly as her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Hmm till the end of summer?" he offered after some thought.

"End of summer!" she hissed in outrage.

"I do very much enjoy autumn weddings." He sighed dreamily making the women snarl silently. "If she is dead then what does a little wait matter?"

"I hate waiting." She informed.

"We are immortals, we are born to wait."

"Kagome," a soft voiced called out. _'Not yet, not yet'_ Kagome thought absently as she stayed in her warm haze. "Kagome," again the voice called out as a gentle hand came to rest on her cheek, the thumb rubbing gently.

"Hmm mom" Kagome sighed as she leaned into the warm hand.

"Kagome!" the voice called firmly as the gentle hand turned into a vice around her ear wrenching it away from her face.

"Aiya! Alright, alright, alright! I'm awake!" Kagome declared loudly as she got up to her feet following her ear that was oh so attached to her head.

"Good." The voice called cheerfully as the hand let go, opening her teary eyes Kagome caught a glimpse of the perpetrator as she walked back to the small fire.

"Geeze Ayame, you could be more gentle." Kagome sighed as she wiped her tired eyes.

"I was; it didn't work." Ayame replied with a smile.

"Yeah well." Kagome huffed as she turned away, at that moment soft chuckling filtered into her ears. "Hey no laughing at me!" she ordered as she turned around and pointed an accusing finger at the men.

"Awe what's wrong Kagome? You miss your Mommy?" Kumo asked teasingly, at that moment Kagomes face feel immediately and her eyes grew wide as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Oh my god, did I say that out loud?" she asked incredulously as her cheeks flushed brightly which only made them laugh harder. "Well that just goes to show how great my Mom is! I know it all makes you jealous!" she huffed as she looked down her nose at them noticing that even Taro was laughing along with them and seeing that made all her embarrassment fly away. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she knelt down beside him at the fire.

"Better." He said with a smile and small cough which shook his head making the ash flutter about him like his own personal snow shower which made Kumo and Koishi roar with laughter.

"We should start calling him Smokey from now on!" Kumo laughed as Koishi slapped him on the back.

"Hey you're talking to your future leader here!" Taro barked as he glared at the two, his cheeks flushing slightly making them roar with laugher.

"Alright, alright that's enough you two! We have a dragon to slay now get ready we leave as soon as possible!" Ayame ordered, ending the mirth swiftly but that still didn't stop the two wolves from chuckling to one another.

"I guess I wasn't asleep that long." Kagome commented softly as she put her things back over her shoulders.

"Long enough." Ayame replied with a smile as she handed Kagome her bow.

"Come on let's get out of here and get you back to Sesshomaru before you freeze to death up here"

"Right." Kagome agreed as she took the bow and headed towards the door following the men, Ayame always close beside her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" a small voice called out and waited a moment but heard no reply "Lord Sesshomaru." The voice called out again but this time its call was answered, sliding the screen open she step inside his office as quite as a mouse taking a seat across from him.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked to his ward.

"It is about Kagome, when is she coming back?" she asked as she looked up to her Lord for reassurance.

"It won't be for a long time." Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly.

"But she will come back wont she?" Rin asked her voice soft with desperation.

"Yes, she will come back." Sesshomaru assured her. _'Even if she is dead, she will come back'_ Sesshomaru swore to himself.

"That makes me glad, thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied with a bow.

"If that is all you may leave." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin consented as she left his study once more.

"Kumo watch out!" Ayame cried as she unleashed a multitude of leaves and grass to distract the dragon which quickly but an end to her small attack as it turned them all into dust. "Shit" she cursed but it had done what it was intended to do and Kumo arrived at her side safely.

"Thank you my Lady." Kumo greeted with a small smile.

"Yeah yeah, you can thank me once we get out of this." Ayame replied as she kept her eyes entranced to the dragon as it curled about in the air. "Split its belly Koishi!" she shrieked as she ran in to try to distract the dragon, Kumo following close behind.

"Easier said than done!" Koishi hollered back.

"I feel so useless just sitting here waiting." Kagome sighed as she watched Koishi flip off the dragons back as it snapped at him, its body twisting about so rapidly Kagome was surprised it hadn't gotten itself into a knot yet.

"That's because you are useless." Taro chided from his seat beside her.

"I am not useless!" Kagome bit back as she spared a glare at the kid.

"Then why are you sitting here?" Taro sneered.

"You're useless." Kagome sighed.

"I am not useless!" Taro barked.

"Then why are you sitting here?" Kagome asked with a smirk, making Taro snarl as he folded his arms tightly around his chest.

"Heh, watch this!" Kagome declared as she pulled an arrow from her quiver and took aim at the dragon.

"You won't hit it." Taro sighed as he watched her.

"Keh, I will." She assured him using Inuyasha's favorite sound hoping that it would infuse her with just a bit of his confidence, she would have used Sesshomaru's but this was far more of an Inuyasha stunt, lacking all the grace that Sesshomaru always carried with him. Willing her Miko powers to the tip of the arrow she took careful aim at the dragon and were exactly it was going to move in the time it took her arrow to travel the distance and when everything was just perfect she let go.

"Hey wait for them to get out of the way!" Taro called out loudly as he reached out to stop her but it was too wait.

"Don't worry they'll move." Kagome prayed and she wasn't let down, just before her arrow hit home all three of the wolves had already thrown themselves away from the dragon. Just as it opened its mouth to turn them into charred wolf the arrow flew straight into its mouth lighting the dragon from the inside out before it burst open with a flash of pink wonder. Along with the beautiful array of colors scattering in every which way direction so did chunks of dragon so many in fact that Kagome didn't even notice the single object hurtling towards her until it was too late.

"Who's useless now?" Taro offered as he opened his palm revealing a dragon fang. "Without me that would have gone straight through your stomach."

"Thank you." Kagome stated with a smile as she took the fang from his hand.

"And there you have it!" Ayame declared with a smile. "One dragon fang!"

"Well done!" Koishi complemented with a smile. "Congratulations, but a little more warning next time would be appreciated." He commented as he rubbed at his smoking tail.

"Sorry." Kagome apologized.

"Oh don't worry about him; we got what we came for! This calls for a celebration! Lets head up to the other tribe, tell them of our victory and have a feast!" Ayame declared happily as she patted her son on the head proudly. All the wolves agreed wholeheartedly and began heading off towards the other tribe that lay just a bit more to the west but Kagome stayed behind watching them go though they didn't get too far before they stopped.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Ayame asked as she turned back.

"Come on!" Taro called out "Lazy!"

"You don't expect me to carry you do you?" Koishi asked incredulously.

"The winds stopped and the sun outs! What nicer weather could you have in the spring time up on these mountains?" Kumo wondered.

"No, no it's nothing like that!" Kagome laughed with a wave of her hand. "I just have something else I have to do then I'm back to the western lands, you all go enjoy yourselves! Don't worry about me I can find my way down off the mountain." She assured them with a smile as she held the tooth firmly in her grasp, not wanting it to slip into the snow and be lost to her forever.

"Don't be foolish Kagome! Come with us!" Ayame declared as she headed back towards her.

"You deserve at least one days respite don't you?" Kumo asked curiously.

"I'm sure I could but it will just take that much longer and the weather may get worse, it's better to go now while the sun is up! I might reach the tree tops before the wind picks up." Kagome informed them with a smile.

"She has a point." Koishi agreed, with a small nod.

"Koishi!" Ayame reprimanded.

"Please Kagome don't leave, we will take you back down the mountain tomorrow." Ayame coaxed.

"No, please Ayame I have to go I've been gone for a very long time. People may start thinking I'm dead or something." Kagome admitted with a laugh that only made Ayame sigh.

"Alright, alright but just take care of yourself and don't let that dog push you around!" Ayame ordered as she embraced Kagome firmly.

"Don't worry I won't." Kagome assured her as she returned the embrace.

"Good!" Ayame declared as she let go of Kagome. "I'm thinking though that I might just take a trip down there and maybe reaffirm some alliances and such." She mused as she began to meander back up the slope.

"Haha alright, I'll be expecting you then." Kagome admitted with a smile.

"Take care sister." Koishi ordered as he patted her on the shoulder.

"I will." Kagome assured him.

"See yeah around." Kumo waved as he followed after Ayame.

"Take care!" Kagome replied with a wave.

"Tch, stupid human." Taro huffed as he looked away from her.

"Hey! You punk kid!" Kagome called out as she walked up to the pup.

"Who you calling a punk kid?" Taro asked as he glared at her.

"You." She replied casually as she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me." Kagome added nonchalantly as she watched his face turn beat red. "See you guys around!" she called out before she turned away from them and began to make her way steadily down the mountain trying desperately not to slip and fall. The wolves watched as she made her way down and once she disappeared from their view they began making their own way.

"Looks like someone got themselves a girlfriend!" Koishi taunted as he slapped Taro on the back.

"Shut up!" Taro huffed as he tried desperately to keep his cool.

"Look at him blush!" Kumo teased and indeed Taro's face had become quite red.

"I am not!" he growled.

"Whoa now! No need to get so angry. She is one amazing woman!" Koishi commented with a sigh.

"Yeah taking a dragon down with one hit, mighty impressive." Kumo laughed as he winked at Taro.

"She's just a Miko." He muttered as he took the lead so that they could no longer see his face.

"Like father like son." Ayame sighed with a shake of her head as they continued on.

Just as the last gleam of sun vanished behind the tall peak of the snow capped mountain Kagome had found herself out from the mighty clutches of the snow, safe in a small forest filled with mighty pine trees and a multitude of song birds.

"Oh joy." Kagome sighed as she found a suitable camp site and began to settle down to build a small fire. For the first time in a long time she had been smart and thought ahead for when she had entered into the forest she had begun to pick up fire wood as she made her way further along. With her arms full and the sun gone all she had to do was find a place to sleep which was now before her making her happier than any old clam.

After several attempts of lighting the fire and a few exasperated words Kagome finally managed to get the fire crackling happily amongst the wood which she had gathered gallantly. Settling herself comfortably against a nice old tree Kagome pulled her bag close to her as she began shifting through all its contents.

"Let's see," she mused to herself. "One fire dragon fang, check!" she muttered as she placed the newly required object beside her. "One sword of hell, check!" Kagome added as she pulled it from her hip. "Along with one sword of man!" and she placed Tetsusaiga beside it as well. "Five tear gems from Samebito, check!" she added as she placed the jewels between the swords. "And to top it all off! Shojo wine!" she declared happily. "If I do say so myself I think I did a fantabulous job now all that remains is that Meidou Seki, whatever that is." She grumbled as she put everything back in its place and proceeded to pull out her map. "Now where the hell am I suppose to find this place?" she wondered as she looked at the map then around her trying to decipher her location but of course it was not going to be that simple and at that point her stomach growled angrily. "Your right, your right, your right." Kagome agreed as she dug through her bag trying to find something to eat but then it hit her that she had nothing. Sighing heavily Kagome leaned back up against the tree which she was seated under. "I hate being me!" she declared as she accepted her fate and just put herself to sleep with the thoughts of finding some town to eat before she began to look for Seiobo and the Meidou Seki. _'Can't lose now.'_

Yeah woo! That was awesome I wrote that chapter in like 3 days!!! That's the shit! It wasn't even three consequtive of constantly writing! Haha maybe I am getting back into the swing of things just a bit lol maybe hopefully! Yay just one trial left and then the finale! Haha I am so happy my first real fic and I shall finish it soon and then I can move onto my others which I feel will be even more fantastic then this one! Take care and I hope you enjoy!


	59. The Walk

Chapter 59

The Walk

"Thank you Oba-san!" Kagome called out as she exited the small roadside vendor after having feasted on a well deserved breakfast of yakisoba and fried eel. Continuing down the road she sang out softly to herself "I love yakisoba yes I do, I love yakisoba and so should you." After a few rounds she giggled to herself, feeling glad that she was finally full after so long of not being in such a state. "Now," she muttered to herself as she stepped off to the side of the road and began to shift through her backpack looking for the map, upon finding it she leaned against the tree which she had stopped right beside and looked it over. "If only I had a gps." She muttered to herself as she looked over the map and the X's that vaguely marked the spots. "I need to find a town, can't be that far away from anything with this road here and that vender back there, so I guess without further ado." She sighed as she hefted her pack back over her shoulders, readjusted the swords slightly so they wouldn't pinch as much Kagome stuffed the map inside of her waistline then continued on up the road.

As Kagome made her way across the land so did the sun continue in its arch across the sky as it rising higher and higher making the earth grow hotter and hotter. By high noon she was sweating like a pig and panting as if she had just got done running a triathlon.

"Who would have thought less than twenty four hours ago I was freezing to death!" Kagome exclaimed as she dragged herself off to the side of the road, taking a seat under a large maple tree. The wolf hide no longer draped over her shoulders but now she was sitting on it, thus discovering what a wonderful cushion it made. Leaning back against the tree Kagome wiggled around trying to find a comfortable position without having to remove the swords from her back.

After much finagling she finally found a comfortable position, loosening her haori so as to catch even the tiniest of breezes in attempts to cool herself off. Even going so far as to pull out her map to fan herself but after a while that only managed to tire her out and make her warm from the effort.

"I'm about to pass out," Kagome sighed as her eyes fluttered shut and she seemed unable to find the strength to open them. "If only I had some water." She swallowed dryly as she panted heavily. _'Why do these swords got to weight so much!' _she thought fleetingly as she drifted off into a sleep that she didn't even know was sleeping until she awoke to find the sun already falling and ice cold water dribbling down her chin. "What the…" Kagome trailed off as she sat up abruptly and wiped at her chin. "Was I drooling?" she wondered as she made sure she had removed it all _'that's intense drooling! I didn't think I had any to spare with how thirsty I was just a minute ago."_ She thought as she yawned heavily. "Was I sleeping?" she wondered aloud as she looked to the sky and saw that the sun was no longer right above and that the heat had dropped to a much more tolerable temperature. "Whatever." She muttered as she got to her feet but as she did so she glimpsed out of the corner of her eye a small creature dash into a nearby bush. Eyeing the bush curiously Kagome watched it intently for a moment before she looked away but then looked back at it quickly, for she felt as if something was there but then again not. "Is someone there?" she asked skeptically as she searched the bush. "I won't hurt you." She offered as she continued to watch the bush closely. "Hmm I guess it's just me." She sighed as she turned away from the bush though just because her back was turned didn't mean she wasn't listening intently for any noises. "I guess if there is no one here, there is no one to thank for the delicious water with this excellent Shojo wine, what a pity." Kagome sighed dramatically as she began to slowly walk away.

"Shojo wine!" a male proclaimed excitedly as he dashed out from the bush to her back. "There's someone here! There's someone here!" he declared loudly.

"Ryuu!" a feminine voice hissed reproachfully but he seemed to pay no attention to her as he ran out in front of Kagome and looked up at her.

"Oh!" Kagome declared as she took a step back from the young fox who was looking up at her expectantly.

"Well?" he asked expectantly as he looked up into her surprised face. "How about that Shojo wine?"

"Ryuu!" the female voice repeated. _'Ryuu?? Could he be the fox spirit I met back at home? But I can't be in Tokyo can I? No way!' _Kagome thought as she looked down at the fox.

"It's ok Akiko; she said she wouldn't hurt us!" He coaxed as he looked over at the bushes where she was still hiding. _'Oh! It is! Oh man I so hope I am not in Tokyo! Or anywhere near there for that matter!'_ she thought desperately.

"Of course, of course. Please come join us." Kagome called as she seated herself under the tree once more and pulled out the bottle from inside her pack. "Do you have something I can pour it into?" Kagome asked as she looked around for something to contain the liquid.

"Yes, yes here." Ryuu offered her a small sake cup which Kagome filled with the fragrant wine. Then hearing a forfeiting sigh come from behind her Akiko immerged from the bush coming around to sit beside her husband.

"Please forgive my husband, we did not mean to hinder you. We merely saw you lying under that tree dying of thirst." Akiko explained with a small bow.

"Thank you; there is no need to apologize I just want to repay the favor. Will you not have some as well?" Kagome asked as offered her some of the wine.

"Please." Akiko replied as she pulled out her own cup from nowhere and held it out to Kagome as she filled it.

"More please." Ryuu declared happily as he held out his cup to her.

"Ryuu!" Akiko reprimanded sternly, making Kagome laugh.

"It's alright." She replied as she filled his cup once more. "I actually wanted to ask you if you could help me real fast."

"Anything!" Ryuu replied jovially and Akiko watched curiously.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me where I am on this map." Kagome asked as she pulled out the map and placed it in front of them.

"Yes indeed! You are here." Ryuu informed her as he placed his paw quite near to the last x on her map after studying it quickly.

"But what is this?" Akiko asked as she pointed to the writing by the x. "What does it say?"

"It says Meidou Seki and Seiobo." Ryuu read aloud.

"What!" Akiko declared loudly as she came over and inspected the map more closely. "You aren't thinking of going after the Meidou Seki are you?"

"Uhh, yes?" Kagome answered unsure as she looked between the foxes.

"You can't be serious." Ryuu scoffed.

"Why, is it really hard to get?" she wondered as she imagined death defying stunts and intense battles against huge, powerful monster youkai who could simply sneeze and make her explode.

"Nearly impossible." Akiko informed her sternly.

"Unless…" Ryuu trailed off as he glanced over at his vixen.

"Unless what?" Kagome asked desperately _'Like hell I'm going to get this far just to turn back!'_

"Unless nothing!" Akiko hissed threateningly.

"No, No, please. Unless what?" Kagome repeated as she looked desperately between the two foxes.

"Why do you want it so bad? Humans cannot use the Meidou Seki let alone Miko ones."Akiko stated as she eyed Kagome closely.

"I need it to finish my quests; I do not intend to use it. I just need it." She informed them.

"What quest? What do you need it for?" Akiko demanded as she looked up at Kagome with all seriousness._  
_"A quest to find lo… happiness." Kagome replied, using the same answer she had when she had spoken with Akiko the first time, well at least the first time for her.

"A quest to find happiness?" Akiko repeated unconvinced. "The Hanyou is dead; you cannot bring him back."

"What?" Kagome asked, completely perplexed. "I'm not trying to bring anyone back from the dead." She explained slowly, shaking her head as she did so.

"Then why do you need the Meidou Seki?" Akiko asked once more.

"To finish my quest." Kagome answered while becoming more confused by the minute.

"You don't know what the Meidou Seki can do, do you?" Akiko stated as she studied Kagome intently.

"No… should I?" she wondered as she watched Akiko watch her.

"No I suppose not since you can't even use it." Akiko replied casually.

"It can't kill me can it?" Kagome wondered as worry creased her brow.

"No, no don't be silly." Ryuu laughed as he entered back into the conversation. "We will take you to where the Meidou Seki is tomorrow. Tonight you can rest."

"Ryuu!" Akiko warned.

"Don't worry Akiko, we will take her to where it is kept, nothing more." Ryuu assured her.

"You don't even have to do that, if you could just give me directions that would fine." Kagome offered quickly, not wanting to be a burden to the foxes who had already helped her once before even if it hadn't happened for them yet; though her statement only made Ryuu laugh.

"You cannot find it with directions." He informed her with a snicker.

"You either know where it is or you don't." Akiko explained. "There is no just finding it. We will take you but it is too late to start tonight so we will begin in the morning, early."

After much deliberation Lady Taree decided to do as Miho had suggested and go after the jewel on her own. Finding her resolve she marched down to Sesshomaru's study and before she knew it she was standing outside his door. Kneeling she knocked on the door softly and waited for an answer. As she sat there waiting impatiently she thought she had heard what might have been a sigh but the thought slipped from her mind the moment she heard Sesshomaru call out for her to enter. Sliding open the door Taree entered into the room seating herself across from her future husband.

"What is it Lady Taree?" Sesshomaru asked as he gave her his full attention, hoping if he did so she would leave soon.

"It has been a while since I have seen you My Lord so I have come to see how you are faring." Taree explained with a small bow. "And how is My Lord faring?"

"Well, and you?" Sesshomaru inquired for formalities sake.

"I am doing very well My Lord." She replied with another small bow. "Though I have become impatient to see whether the young Miko has succeeded in her tasks or not." To this Sesshomaru had no clue what to say so instead he simply looked at her and waited for her to say something else, women like her always had something else to say and she didn't let him down. "May I ask my Lord a question?" _'No you may not.'_ Sesshomaru thought scathingly but instead he nodded his head in consent. "If the Miko returns victorious do you plan to wed her?"

"It is what the Great Lord has dictated." Sesshomaru answered indifferently.

"But will you do as he says?" Taree wondered.

"It is not my place to overrule the Great Lord." Sesshomaru replied.

"Even if his decisions bring ruin to the Western Lands?" Taree demanded.

"I was to mate you." Sesshomaru replied coldly, effectively cutting Taree where she sat leaving her flabbergasted. "Whomever I mate will not change how _I_ control my lands. Now leave." He ordered as he turned his attention to a piece of parchment on his desk. Watching him wide eyed Taree gapped like fish as she tried to find something to say but nothing seemed to come out, this was definitely not how she had wanted this to go. Looking around the desk quickly found the box that Miho had mentioned but there wasn't much that she could do about it since Sesshomaru was still in the room but at least now that she knew where it was, it was a promising beginning. So with that she left.

"How… much… further?" Kagome huffed as she gripped desperately to a tree branch, not wanting to fall down the monster hill that the foxes were leading her up.

"Not much further!" Ryuu called back excitedly.

"We can wait while you catch your breath." Akiko sympathized, taking a seat on a small rock that acted as a sort of ledge just big enough for the two foxes.

"That's… good, that's good." Kagome muttered as she took deep breaths. _'I want a bath.'_ She thought fleetingly as she wiped the sweat from her head and pulled her haori away from her body to let cool wisps of air caress her skin that felt like her own little pieces of heaven.

Having woken up that morning to Ryuu's wet nose in her face she had quickly collected her things, ready to get this final quest over and go back to the western lands where she could eat and drink and bath and be merry. Oh how ready she was to take a nice long hot bath with all the frilly fruity smelling stuff she could manage to scrounge up to add to her bath. As the foxes led her forward the trail (which really wasn't a trail of any sort) became steeper and steeper and steeper and for a moment she thought she was climbing Mount Fuji once more but of course upon asking about her thoughts she found she wasn't; which was good? Kagome really wasn't sure, all she knew was that this was a really big hill, one that she really didn't want to become king of… or queen.

"Let's keep going, it should be noon soon." Akiko stated just as Kagome had gotten her breath back.

"Oh, alright." Kagome agreed simply as she swallowed hard and began climbing up the hill once more. As time passed she watched the foxes make their way up the hill as if it were nothing, after several moments of intense pondering she realized why it was so easy for them, they had four paws and she only had two! So with that Kagome began climbing with her hands and feet and found that she definitely was not built for that especially when she had two swords strapped to her back which found it hilarious to get caught in the bushes and tree branches. Quickly finding that to be far more exhausting then just walking on two legs Kagome gave up and continued on as a normal human should. Just as she had thought she was about to pass out they finally reached the crest of the hill and the sun reached its apex in the sky. Spotting a large maple Kagome sat at its base resting heavily against the trunk, which was far more uncomfortable then it needed to be. Hastily removing her pack and the swords from her back she laid back against the tree letting out a long sigh, pulling occasionally at her haori to give herself some cool air.

"This is all the further we can go with you." Akiko spoke suddenly which startled Kagome out of her encroaching sleep.

"Wait but where are we?" Kagome asked as what Akiko said finally filtered through her muddied brain, heat just was never a good thing for her brain it always made her so sleepy.

"We are on a hill!" Ryuu replied with a smile.

"Thank you captain obvious." Kagome sighed as she rolled her eyes making Ryuu only smile bigger.

"Come over here and you will see the dais in which the Meidou Seki is kept." Akiko informed her as she pointed over the crest of the hill. Staggering to her feet Kagome came over to Akiko and looked out and sure enough there it was; down the hill and across a vast field there was a large castle, pyramid looking thing. Like the alters that the Mayans had with the stairs cut into the side as it led up and up and seated atop was a large shrine.

"Wow." Kagome sighed as she looked on, amazed that such a thing was no longer standing in her time. _'Archeologists would have a field day if this thing was still around.'_ She thought absently.

"It is indeed impressive." Akiko agreed. "Be careful, all the walls are lined with guards though I have never seen them move I doubt they are there simply for aesthetic value."

"Guards? Are they demons?" Kagome asked as she looked down at the small fox.

"Maybe." Akiko replied honestly.

"What do you mean maybe?" Kagome demanded. "They are or they aren't, can't you sense them?"

"Can't you?" Akiko asked in turn completely shutting Kagome down.

"No, I can't." she replied dejectedly. "This isn't good." She sighed as she sat back under the maple.

"Maybe they are there simply for aesthetics." Ryuu offered cheerfully which earned him two looks which quietly asked 'Are you retarded?' making Ryuu chuckle slightly abashed. "Or maybe not."

"It doesn't matter I'll find out one way or another." Kagome sighed as she looked to her quiver which only had 3 arrows left in it _'Oh I am so fucked'_.

"It will be easier with Seiobo gone, do not fret." Akiko assured.

"Seiobo? Who is he?" Kagome asked curiously for she had never heard of this 'Seiobo' before.

"He?!" Ryuu declared with an air of laughter in his voice. "He, isn…" Ryuu was cut off abruptly my Akiko's tail in his mouth.

"You will learn soon enough of Seiobo, just be glad that Seiobo is not here now." Akiko replied as she shot Ryuu a deadly glare which made him shut up immediately.

"Yeah, I suppose." Kagome agreed as she sat there, enjoying the small breeze that was rustling across the ground where she sat.

"You should be continuing, though the Dias looks close it is quite far away." Akiko informed her as she continued to watch the young Miko sit under the large maple.

"You're right," she agreed "But could I ask you just one more thing?"

"What is it?" Ryuu wondered, ever the curious one.

"Could you tell me the quickest way to get to Lord Sesshomarus castle?" Kagome asked slightly reluctant.

"Why would you…" Ryuu was about to ask but was cut off once more by Akiko's tail in his face.

"Of course, once you are down at the Dias go directly south, make sure the sun is to your right and you should arrive there by tomorrow evening." Akiko informed her.

"Thank you so much." Kagome replied with a small bow. "Please accept this." She said as she offered what was left of the last bottle of Shojo wine that could be spared.

"Oh yes, thank you!" Ryuu replied happily as Kagome set it down before him. "Good Luck Miko!" he declared happily.

"Good Luck." Akiko replied with a small bow.

"Thanks! Take care!" Kagome called back as she continued down the hill.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Ryuu asked as he turned to his wife.

"For a fox you're pretty stupid." Akiko sighed.

"That's why I have you!" He declared happily as he poured himself some wine.

"That was the Miko Kagome; those quests are to make her eligible to mate Lord Sesshomaru! She was the one who traveled with his half brother Inuyasha-Dono!" Akiko informed her mate.

"You mean she is the Keeper of the Shikon?" Ryuu asked as he looked over the hill at the Dias.

"Exactly." Akiko confirmed.

"Wow." He commented surprised then drank down the wine. "It sure was kind of her to leave the wine with us."

"You are such a fool." Akiko sighed before she walked away in the opposite direction.

"Akiko wait! Wait! I'm sorry!" Ryuu called as he raced after her, carrying the heavy bottle in his arms as he walked after her on his hind legs. "I love you!"  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

HAHAH! MUWAH! It's almost the end! It's amazing! Enjoy!


	60. All Down Hill From Here

Chapter 60

All Down Hill from Here

Just as Akiko had said the Dias was indeed a lot further then it looked and it was nearly sun set before Kagome had reached it. Looking up the many steps Kagome saw the dozens upon dozens of sentinels that stood on the ledges following up like giant steps but as Kagome watched the sentinels intently she noticed that they weren't moving; not even in the slightest. Still hesitant in her ascent she reached out carefully and felt for their jyaki but there was none surrounding them, not even the smallest tendril. _'Alright either these demons are simply BADASS at hiding their jyaki or their dead'_ Kagome thought uncertainly as she began to slowly advance to the steps that led up to what looked like a sort of throne. _'Well I'm not turning back now, maybe I'll get lucky, the old man did say this had something to do with cunning right? Would this be considered cunning? I have no idea'_ Kagome thought frantically as she continued to climb diligently looking from youkai statue to youkai statue just waiting for one to move. Keeping a firm grip on her bow and an arrow notched tightly she made her way on bravely or at least she hoped she looked like she was brave cause she sure as hell wasn't feeling so brave on the inside, just insanely foolish. _'But I got __Tetsusaiga! You'll protect me right Tetsusaiga? You always do!" _she thought happily and it seemed to boost her confidence level just enough for her heart wasn't beating so fast anymore and her hands weren't so sweaty that she was afraid she wouldn't even be able to fire an arrow straight if her life depended on it.

As she reached the top a giant throne came into view or at least what could possibly be a throne for it was the oddest looking thing she had ever seen. It had a raised platform for sitting on and for a head rest it was almost like a giant mirror but instead of glass it was made of ivory and to the side almost like an arm rest was another mirror like object also made of the same ivory material. Though that really wasn't what had caught her attention the most, for laying across the smaller armrest type thing was a necklace almost like Inuyasha's subjugation beads but there were no miniature fangs on this and there was a large pendant that was a huge piece of obsidian encased in ivory. As she drew closer the obsidian took on almost a liquid as it churned about like smoke.

"I guess this has to be the Meidou Seki but where is that Seiobo person, shouldn't they be here to protect it?" Kagome thought out loud as she slowly reached for the necklace but before she could lay her fingers on it she stopped. _'This has got to be a trap! It really can't be this easy can it?' _Kagome wondered as she looked about, scanning the youkai statues intently. _'Alright its make a plan time, I will grab this necklace then I will run down these steps and disappear into the woods towards the castle.'_ Quickly assessing the right directions Kagome took a deep breath then snatched the necklace and ran down the stairs as fast as she possibly could without even wasting a moment of time to see if she was even being perused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quick, precise footfalls made their way towards his study making Sesshomarus' ears perk as he listened to the steady tread. It wasn't often that people came to his door so urgently unless something very important had taken place; waiting expectantly for the messenger to designate themselves once he did Sesshomaru immediately ordered for them to enter. Entering quickly Hotaru took a seat before her lord, head bowed as she waited for him to acknowledge her which was a true test to her patience for she was nearly bursting with the information she had collected.

"Speak." Sesshomaru ordered indifferently.

"My Lord, I have heard news that Lady Kagome has emerged from the northern lands and is now back in the West fulfilling the last of her missions." Hotaru whispered so quietly that even Sesshomaru had to strain to hear.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked rhetorically though this was some of the best news he had heard in quite some time.

"Yes My Lord." Hotaru replied, not able to help the smile that turned the corner of her lips gently.

"Where did you hear this?" he asked, wondering if the source could be trusted.

"From the fox guardians Ryu and Akiko." Hotaru answered. "They are very trustworthy." She assured.

"I'm sure they are." Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly. "If that is all you may leave."

"Yes My Lord." Hotaru bowed then left him to his own devises once more.

"How fortunate." Sesshomaru commented dryly to himself before a rare smile graced his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My Lady! My Lady!" Sakura declared abruptly, cutting into the heavy silence as she hurried into the room from the veranda with a small bird perched on her finger.

"What is it Sakura?" Lady Taree demanded as she shifted her glittering eyes towards the sparrow demon.

"It is about the Miko." Sakura informed her.

"What about the Miko?" Taree asked impatiently.

"She has returned; she is back in the western lands." Sakura answered, bowing gently for she knew her lady would not be pleased by these turn of events.

"What!" Taree shrieked "How can this be? I must get that jewel and wish for her death."

"How are you going to do that?" Kaida asked as she looked up from her game of go with Nami.

"I'll just have to take it." Taree snarled which made Nami scoff softly. "Do you dare to mock me?" Taree demanded as her fierce eyes turned to Nami.

"Take it when he's gone." Riko muttered as she sat eating a plum.

"He is never gone." Taree growled.

"Make a distraction or wait for one." Riko offered off handedly as she licked at the juice trailing down her wrist.

"What distraction would be so pressing as to pull Lord Sesshomaru from his study?" Sakura asked curiously.

"A fire?" Kaida offered with a mischievous smirk.

"Or a flood perhaps?" Nami suggested with a smile matching Kaidas own.

"Nothing so obvious." Riko denied with a wave of her hand.

"Then what?" Taree demanded.

"The Miko." Riko replied simply as she plopped the plum pit into her mouth to suck on.

"What?" Taree asked, not sure if the raccoon had lost her mind or not.

"Wait for the Miko to come back, she can be the distraction." She replied around the pit.

"That's genius Riko!" Sakura declared with a gleeful clap of her hands.

"Yeah well I may be no fox but I still got some bright ideas." She replied with a smirk.

"Well done Riko, I believe I will do that." Taree mused as a wicked grin graced her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's gone!" she snarled as the dying rays of sun made her amethyst eyes shimmer like poison.

"Is it now?" the elderly demon asking rhetorically with a dry brittle laugh that turned into a wheezing coughs.

"Do not mock me!" the female warned as her eyes swam and her youki sparked. "It can only mean that little witch is alive and heading straight towards us!" she seethed.

"But how could she have found it? The only ones who can find it are the only ones who know that it is there to be found." The younger man replied.

"She had help of course you fool!" the women bit back as she clenched her fist tightly.

"Isn't help against the rules?" he asked as he turned his attention to the Elder.

"Have we not been through this before?" the elder asked with a sigh.

"We have." A second woman replied coolly.

"As I had thought, do not make me repeat myself." He declared casually but all knew it to be a stern order.

"Why didn't you go after her and take it back? Or better yet kill her?" the young man asked the first women.

"Something or someone was helping her. After she had left the Dias and disappeared into the woods leading to the west I lost track of her completely."

"You are obviously getting lazy in your old age." The young man replied offhandedly.

"How dare you!" she hissed as she rose latching her steely gaze onto the pup.

"Now children." The elderly demon soothed with a gentle wave of his hand that seemed to disperse the youki that was fluttering heatedly through the air. "We would not want to disturb our most gracious of hosts and let him know of our being here."

"She should be here within a day." The second woman mused with a mischievous smile.

"Not if something should befall her." The first threatened.

"Ah, but she is on Sesshomaru's territory now. If anything were to befall her here the perpetrator would have to answer to him." She informed nonchalantly. "I pray for whoever is foolish enough to inspire the ire of Sesshomaru." Which all in the room agreed to.

"Then there is nothing we can do." The first women declared bitterly.

"Not necessarily." The elderly smirked. "I have planted a few seeds; we must simply wait and see what they grow into is all."

"I have never been good at waiting." The first women grumbled.

"Neither has Sesshomaru." The elder replied with a smile.

"Do you think he knows that she is on her way?" the young man wondered.

"I believe so. He is not completely inept." The elder answered simply.

"Let the games begin." The first women mused, a wicked smirk carving its way onto her lips as the last rays of light were consumed by darkness extinguishing the glittering of her violet eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unable to go any further Kagome finally came to stop as she leaned heavily upon an old oak gasping for breath as coughs scrapped against her dry throat.

"Water." Kagome wheezed softly as she pulled away from the mighty tree, stumbling over her own feet continuing her coughing fits till she had to finally come to a stop all together to get even the slightest breath in-between her violent coughs. It's not like she was terribly out of shape, she just hadn't run that hard in, well in ever! It was almost as if someone or something, as it were, was holding her back so that she was running at almost a childs pace and even though she couldn't hear or see anyone she definitely felt as if she was being followed or watched. Collapsing to her knees she rested her forehead on the ground with arms out as she supported herself during her fit; relishing in the coolness of the earth that spread over her heated and sweaty brow. Finally able to control the coughs she quickly got to her feet to continue onward even though her body screamed no, but her mind demanded yes yet unfortunately for Kagome her body was far more dominant then her mind for as soon as she took the first step forward her head swam and her vision became that of static; staggering slightly in an effort to gain her balance she blacked out completely, falling to the forest floor with a loud thunk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's this here?" a youkai declared as he immerged from the bushes to find Kagome lying unconscious upon the ground. "Hmm I thought I smelt something delectable." He mused as he neared her body as the steady beat of her heart drummed in his ear like the sweetest music. "I am so thirsty and I haven't tasted anything so sweet in months!" he whined as he gazed upon her porcelain skin. "Oh but I mustn't, for if she awoke it would hurt something fierce." He muttered as he gazed upon her Miko clothing. "But then again maybe she won't awaken, I could only be so lucky and lady luck has frowned upon as of late but maybe things are finally turning back to where they should be." The youkai mused as he placed a hand delicately upon her cheek. After a moment more of contemplation the youkai finally gave in to the need, placing his lips upon her throat he had just managed to take two drinks of her sweet blood before her hand came up in a powerful smack. "Oh to be a flea." The demon moaned as he floated to the ground.

"I don't want to go to summer school mom." Kagome moaned, still partially asleep.

"Lady Kagome!" Myouga called out as he puffed himself out and began jumping beside her face. "Lady Kagome!"

"Hhmm?" Kagome muttered as she slowly opened her eyes taking a moment to focus on the tiny flea. "Myouga?" she asked.

"It is I my Lady but why are you out here in the middle of the forest alone?" Myouga asked as he came to rest upon a leaf.

"Myouga!" Kagome declared as she trained to sit up but quickly found it was impossible since her body ached all over.

"Please don't try and move!" he begged as he jumped up and down frantically.

"Myouga, what are you doing here? Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a year!" Kagome proclaimed as she glowered at the tiny youkai.

"I have been away but more importantly what are you doing here? Lying defenselessly here in the forest where any wandering oni could gobble you up happily." Myouga wondered.

"I…." Kagome began but found out that her mind was blank. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember!" Myouga proclaimed. "You got to remember something!"

"I… I remember I was running." Kagome pondered as the things slowly filtered through her brain.

"Running? Running from what?" Myouga encouraged.

"I don't know." Kagome replied as her brows drew together in thought.

"You don't know or you don't remember?" Myouga wondered.

"I don't know what it was, it was just something." Kagome answered.

"Well what were you doing before you were being chased?" Myouga asked.

"I was getting something." Kagome grunted as she sat up, relieving the stabbing of her bag into her back.

"Getting what?" the tiny flea wondered as he looked over her bag with curious eyes.

"This." Kagome replied cryptically as she reached inside her bag to the spot where she had slipped the necklace while she ran. "It's called the Meidou Seki and I am sure you know all about it." Holding the item up for the flea to get a good look at.

"The Meidou!" Myouga gasped. "Kagome where did you get this?" he demanded.

"Hmm so you know of it, I thought you would." Kagome mused as she looked it over.

"Of course I know what it is! Now put it back exactly where you found it!" Myouga ordered sharply.

"No I can't, not yet at least." Kagome replied quickly as she shoved it back into her bag and began to rise slowly making sure that she didn't pass out once more.

"Kagome!" Myouga growled.

"Don't you growl at me!" she retorted sharply as she hefted her bag onto her shoulder.

"But you don't know what you are dealing with! Whatever possessed you to take it in the first place?" Myouga whined as he jumped to her shoulder.

"I need it." Kagome replied as she began to wonder in what she hoped to be the right direction.

"Need it for what?" Myouga asked as he looked to her face awaiting an answer.

"Myouga am I going in the right direction to get to Sesshomarus castle?" she asked casually as she looked to the unhelpfully cloudy sky. "It looks like it's going to rain." She muttered to herself.

"Yes, just keeping heading forward and you should arrive there before sundown." Myouga replied with a nod of his head almost forgetting about the Meidou. "What do you need the Meidou for?" almost.

"I need it to finish my task." She replied as she continued on her way, excited that her journey was to end soon, she could SO go for a bath.

"What task?" Myouga asked uncertainty clear in his voice.

"A task given to me by the Elder to prove myself worthy of wedding… mating perhaps," Kagome mused, trying out the world. "Sesshomaru." She finished for clarity.

"What!" Myouga declared. "You are going to mate Lord Sesshomaru? When did this happen?"

"See what happens when you disappear." Kagome replied rightly.

"Forgive me for pinning the loss of my Lord Inuyasha." Myouga replied as tears came to his eyes.

"That was a long time ago." Kagome replied gently for she still missed him too even though she saw him more recently then Myouga, but it wasn't like trips to hell were that frequent anyways.

"I still miss him." He sniffed.

"I know, I miss him too," Kagome agreed then an idea came to her. "Here." She offered as she held out her hand for him to land on. "I know what will cheer you up."

"You do?" Myouga asked as he jumped to her offered hand, hoping she would permit him to drink her sweet, sweet blood.

"Yep!" she replied with a smile then squished him flat.

"Oh, how cruel." He groaned as he settled into the palm of her hand flat as a pancake.

"Feel better?" Kagome asked sweetly though she knew it was cruel to do but it was ever so an Inuyasha move.

"Inuyasha would be proud of you." Myouga wheezed as he blew himself back into shape.

"Yeah I thought he would be." Kagome smiled as she set the flea back onto her shoulder.

"Now what is this task of proving yourself entail? I heard Lord Sesshomaru was to mate a demon from the eastern lands." Myouga wondered.

"Well yeah he was supposed to but I couldn't let that happen, I love him Myouga." Kagome replied sadly.

"What of Lord Inuyasha did you not love him?" Myouga wondered but regretted it once her saw the look of pain on her face.

"I did." Kagome admitted. "Once upon a time." She sighed. "But you know as well as I do that it would never have worked. Every time Inuyasha looked at me he saw her."

"That is true." Myouga agreed.

"Plus, my love for Inuyasha is a different love then my love for Sesshomaru." Kagome added.

"Oh?" Myouga wondered for he could only think of one kind of love, maybe it was because he was a youkai.

"Inuyasha made my heart flutter like a butterfly but Sesshomaru; he makes my heart pound like when I'd sit Inuyasha." Kagome replied, laughing softly at her simile.

"I see." Myouga replied laughing along with Kagome. "Well now that you are on your way I'll just be off." He added hastily as he pulled his favored traveling hat onto his head.

"You're going!" Kagome exclaimed. "You can't go you just got here!"

"My presence is required in the South I am terribly sorry Lady Kagome." Myouga lied prettily.

"Myouga!" she growled. "That's a lie and you know it! You're just afraid to see Sesshomaru!"

"That is a lie!" Myouga replied aghast.

"Psh, whatever Myouga, really you should have been born a chicken youkai." Kagome admonished.

"I have never been so insulted in my life!" Myouga huffed.

"Oh? Well then why don't you just prove me wrong then?" Kagome smirked as she looked down at the tiny flea.

"I would if I did not have any prior engagements, Farewell Lady Kagome." Myouga replied hastily as he jumped from her shoulder and disappeared into the forest.

"Chicken!" Kagome cried after him before she started laughing which then quickly turned into a cackle. "Oh man I really need some water." She groaned as she rubbed at her throat. "A nap would be nice too." She muttered to herself but she couldn't stop now, she was just too close. Even though every muscle in her body ached she knew she wouldn't need to be in that tiptop of shape anyways because everything was all downhill from here.

MUWAHHHAHAHAHHA YES YES! THE END IS NEAR! SO NEAR! Like One more chapter and then an epilougy kinda thingy! Its greatness GREATNESS I SAY! Hah well I hope everyone had a wonderful thanksgiving!


	61. Come

Chapter 61

Come

"WATER!" Kagome proclaimed happily as she fell to her knees in the small creek to drink happily from its chilly snowy runoffs. After filling herself Kagome took a moment to look about. Rising to her feet she noticed that she was exceptionally close to the castle for she was kneeling in the same river that she had let her poor, poor horse drink out of. "Oh hot springs here I come!" Kagome cooed softly as she continued onward dragging her water logged hakama, stumbling over their length until she finally found herself face first in the dirt. "That's it!" she declared abruptly as she scrambled to her feet. Taking the damp muddied ends of her hakama Kagome rolled them up into shorts but the legs were natural to baggy to stay wrapped around her legs so she opted to hold the ends.

"I give up" Kagome huffed after an hour of awkward walking. Unrolling her pant legs, which had somewhat dried making her very grateful, her hands became covered with mud; without even thinking Kagome whipped them on her white Haori. "Oh my god I did NOT just do that!" she declared as she then looked down at her muddy hand prints streaking down the very front of her once white and pristine haori. "I did! I did, I did, I did." She sighed. "Bravo Kagome, high five there buddy." Then as her habit when frustrated Kagome ran her still slightly muddy hand through her hair. "Oh Dammit!" she growled. "I so can't WAIT to take a bath! Oh and I am stealing a knife from the kitchen and shaving and just lather myself in lotions and smelly nice stuff and I will be in sublime heaven, nirvana and Shangri-La all at once! And Sesshomaru shall be my sexy man slave creature. Yes it will be nice." Kagome mused aloud as she continued on her path to her sanctuary in ancient Japan.

"Halt!" sentinels shouted from their towers.

"Oh guys seriously?" Kagome shouted as she stumbled forward, her head swimming from having walked so far with so little rest.

"State your purpose." They demanded.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Kagome grumbled as she came to a stop at somewhat of a safe distance, not that if they really wanted to kill her they couldn't. "I'm here to see Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru sees no one, especially human Miko." The sentinel barked.

"Don't you start with me!" Kagome growled as she listed to the side trying to relieve a stitch in her side and before she could curse the stabbing pain she was praising it for at that precise moment an arrow went whizzing past her head. "Hey!" Kagome cried out indignantly. "Why you always got to greet me with arrows? Get Nariko!" she shouted up to them as she watched one notch another arrow.

"Why? We can take care of you without our Captain." They cried.

"What? Why would I give you advice in how to kill me?" Kagome screamed back, did Sesshomaru know he had such fools guarding his home?

"What is all the noise?" their lieutenant demanded as he came forward.

"This filthy Miko is demanding an audience with Lord Sesshomaru." One of the sentinels informed him.

"Miko?" he asked as he looked out across the field to the young Miko standing just outside the forest her clothes a mess, hair in disarray, face covered in dirt; frankly she looked like a rat drowned in sewage. "Miko Kagome?" the lieutenant called out to the girl

"Yes!" Kagome declared happily as she took several steps forward.

"Open the gates you buffoon!" the captain ordered as he smacked one of the sentinels upside the head. "If Lord Sesshomaru knew about this he would have your head!"

"Sorry sir we did not recognize her. When Miko Kagome had left she had been on horseback looking as fresh as a spring leaf." One sentinel explained as the other went to order the gates to be drawn.

"Yes well partaking in tasks given to you by the Elders does not leave one looking as fresh as a spring leaf." The captain growled. "Bring her in I will tell Lord Sesshomaru of her return."

"My Lord," the lieutenant called through the shoji screen as he kneeled just outside. "The Miko has arrived."

"So she has." Sesshomaru mused as he rose from his desk to greet the Miko.

"My lady!" Riko panted as she barged into the room. "The Miko, she's returned and Lord Sesshomaru has already gone out to greet her."

"Then it is time." Taree cooed evilly as she rose from her seat to put her plan into action. In the darkened corner Miho watched intently, her eyes following every move of her Lady.

"It seems our Miko has returned." The old youkai smiled wickedly.

"Tch." the women with violet eyes scoffed. "Just get me my damned Meidou!"

"It seems the game has finally come to an end." The second woman smiled gently.

"Hn, it seems we have lost." The young man gruffed.

"My dear boy that all depends on what side you are on." The old youkai chuckled as he got to his feet and slowly made his way to the entrance to greet the young Miko, followed closely by his entourage.

"Kagome!" a female called loudly just as the gate shut with a loud bang.

"Hotaru!" Kagome replied as the old fox leapt from the veranda not even bothering to slip on shoes as she came to greet her. "Does Lord Sesshomaru know you are here?"

"I don't know." Kagome shrugged regretting the action immediately as it pinched a nerve in her shoulders painfully. "I need a message" she grumbled under her breath.

"We must let Lord Sesshomaru know immediately!" Hotaru proclaimed.

"There is no need for that Hotaru." Sesshomaru replied as he stepped off the veranda slipping on his shoes that a servant offered before he walked out to greet the new arrival. At seeing his approach Kagome forgot completely about needing to shower or getting a message all she wanted to do was curl up in his arms and cry. Not because she was sad or because she was happy but because she was tired, oh so very tired but of course she couldn't do that not yet at least for she knew there were still things to be done as she felt the approach of the Great Lord and several others that she did not recognize.

"Well done Miko." The Great Lord praised as he emerged onto the veranda.

"Yes, well done now give me back my Meidou Seki." A Woman with long silver hair and fierce violet eyes demanded as she stood arrogantly beside the old man.

"Then you must be…"

"Mother."

"Seiobo…" Kagome trailed off as she turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Mother!" she shrieked as her eyes immediately latched to her face and there upon her brow was the same waxing moon as Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru." Seiobo greeted with a smirk as she turned her eyes to Kagome. "It seems your affinity for Humans has not waned."

"I had no idea you had a mother!" Kagome hissed under her breath to the Taiyoukai.

"Of course I have a mother; it's not as if I was born from a peach pit." Sesshomaru rebuked.

"Well I knew you had a mother I guess I just didn't think she was alive or anything. Let alone the person I had to steal the Meidou Seki from! You should have told me!" she muttered back. "I have your Meidou Seki right her Lady Seiobo." Kagome called out as she swung her bag off her shoulders and placed it at her feet along with her bow and arrows. "Along with everything else requested." She added as she began to remove the objects from her bag. "Sounga," she called out as she removed the sword to place before her, "Tetsusaiga," she placed beside its brother, "Fire dragon fang," She called as she pulled it from the depth of her bag placing it beside the swords, "Meidou Seki," she added the necklace to the group, "Five tears from Samebito," she pulled each gem from the bottom of her bag and set them beside the rest assuring they wouldn't roll away, "And as an additional gift, a bottle of Shojo wine." Kagome added as she rose from her kneeling position offering the gifts before her.

"Very well done indeed." The Elder complimented once more. "You may retrieve your precious Meidou Seki now."

"Tch." The women scoffed running her hand through her hair as she made her way into the court yard to fetch her necklace. "It figures the day I don't wear it, the damned thing gets stolen." Seiobo sighed; picking up the Meidou Seiobo gave Kagome an arrogant almost approving smirk before she turned her eyes to her son who returned her gaze with his own sharp gilded, arrogant stare. "For one who completely lacks any charm you seem to have done well for yourself Sesshomaru." Seiobo quipped before she glanced back down at Kagome who was at least 3 inches shorter then herself. "At least she's not a worthless Hime." She added flippantly as she returned to the veranda to get out of the slowly setting sun.

"It seems you have proven yourself well young Miko and as agreed you may use the Shikon and wish yourself a demon." The Elder smiled with a nod of his head.

"Yes, about that I…" Kagome began before being cut off by a wicked laugh that stole every ones attention.

"You fool!" Taree seethed as she stood before them, the box containing the Shikon No Tama in her tight grip. "I am the only one who will be making a wish and it will be to send you back into the pits of hell where you belong you little bitch!" she seethed with a wicked smirk. Gasping softly Kagome took several steps toward the crazed Youkai, out of instinct to retrieve the jewel, but she was stopped by a strong hand upon her shoulder. Looking back she found Sesshomaru looking at her briefly before he turned his attention back to Taree nodding her head in understanding Kagome retreated slightly and waited for Taree to make her move. Untying the fire rat haori Taree ripped the lid off, throwing it to the ground she dug around inside the wooden box for the jewel. "Where is it!" she demanded as she ripped the empty obi from the box. "Where did you hide it!" she shrieked as she threw the heavy box at the Miko who promptly attempted to shield her head from the extremely solid wooden box. When nothing happened Kagome looked up to the find the box stopped just before her face by Sesshomarus powerful hand.

"That is enough!" a stern command rang out from the veranda as a man with flowing black hair stepped out of the shadows his head tilted at an arrogant angle as he looked down at Lady Taree.

"Father!" Taree exclaimed her eyes wide with surprise.

"You will cease your foolish antics." He ordered coldly. "You have lost. Do not bring any further dishonor upon our house."

"Yes father." Taree bowed as an embarrassed blush rose high on her cheeks.

"Come along Lady Taree; gather your things and I will escort you home." Another man ushered from behind her as he grasped her arm.

"Do not touch me!" she shrieked as she turned around to look at the fool who dared to invade her personal space. "Raiden?"

"Yes my Lady, I am here on your fathers request to bring you and your women home." Raiden informed with a small bow making Taree huff before she turned sharply and marched back to her rooms to pack her things.

"Fine! But Miho will NOT be returning, that little treasonous bitch!" Taree seethed as she stomped away which only made Raiden roll his eyes.

"Raiden, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked her face scrunched in confusion.

"Ah Lady Kagome." Raiden greeted as he bowed. "I am here to take Lady Taree home."

"But how did you know I would be showing up today?" Kagome wondered, her brows narrowing even further.

"Well you see…" Raiden began with a smirk when he was interrupted by another female.

"I knew you would be here!" the women called out from atop the main entrances roof her red hair shiny brightly in the setting sun.

"Lady Kuri!" Raiden nearly choked in greeting as he bowed to her.

"Kuri!" Kagome called out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You think I would miss all this excitement? Plus I knew he'd show up!" She declared as she pointed towards the lightening demon. "But that will come later." She assured the Youkai at seeing his face turn ashen.

"That is all very well," The Elder began as he cleared his throat. "But I believe we have more pressing matters, as to where is the jewel?"

"Oh." Kagome started as she looked to the Elder then to Sesshomaru who was still holding the box. Taking it from him she looked inside but indeed the jewel was gone to even her sights. Biting the inside of her cheek in thought Kagome then walked to were Taree had been standing and picked up the crumbled obi but neither was it there nor was it lying within the fire rat haori. "It's not here." She frowned as she turned to Sesshomaru in uncertainty.

"Put it back together." He suggested.

"What?" Kagome questioned as she looked at the box and cloth in her hands. "Um, alright." She agreed as she placed the obi back into the box and shut the lid once more.

"Now open it." Sesshomaru ordered as he watched her intently. Nodding her head in agreement Kagome slid the lid open once more and as she did so the gentle current of the jewel emerged from the box to tickle at the hairs around her face.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked, wonder clear in her voice as she withdrew the jewel from its container.

"I didn't." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Now there is nothing holding you back, please Miko make your wish." The Elder chuckled.

"As I was trying to say before," Kagome began hesitantly, peaking up at Sesshomaru who seemed to be watching her with feigned indifference, she took a deep breath then leveled her stare at the Elder Youkai. "I won't be making a wish on the jewel to become demon." She finished adamantly.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" the elder wondered as a cruel smile curled his lips. "Do you no longer wish to mate Lord Sesshomaru?"

"That's not it," Kagome shook her head. "It's just that I have spent the latent part of my life protecting the jewel from reasons like my own. It is a purely selfish wish and I will not taint the jewel with it." She declared as her grip grew tight around the jewel.

"Tch." The Elder scoffed clearly displeased with this turn of event.

"This is what you had wanted." Sesshomaru admitted as he looked to the Elder.

"Of course! I am a youkai after all." He sneered. "To see, or feel as it were, the Shikon become tainted with this foolish mortals wish of become demon would be nearly orgasmic." He laughed. "The Jewel would only become stronger with such a selfish wish, not dispelled. If anything it would no doubt take the Mikos' life. It would be like killing two birds with one stones." He explained, his lips curling in a wicked fashion.

"You fiend!" Kagome declared glaring fiercely at the old youkai.

"Ever the conniving fox." Sesshomaru stated nonchalantly, not the least bit surprised by the Elders proclamations.

"Nariko," the Elder called out to the Lightening demon who had been remaining in the shadows till it was her turn to be called to center stage. "Take the Jewel from the Miko; she is no longer fit to care for it." This sudden order made Sesshomaru's jaw grow tight as his eyes narrowed dangerously, just daring his Captain to make her move, he would kill her if need be though it would be a shame, she made a damn good captain and adviser.

"My Lord, neither are you." She replied nonchalantly as she left the veranda to join Lord Sesshomaru's side giving a curt nod of her head in acknowledgment to her brother who returned the sentiment.

"Why you two timing!" he growled dangerously.

"My allegiance has always been to Lord Sesshomaru." She replied calmly, never letting any emotion light across her features.

"Make your wish." Sesshomaru ordered Kagome, not letting his eyes waver from the old youkai in case he decided to attack himself, yes he was old but that didn't mean he was dead.

"Ah but I don't know what to wish for." Kagome hesitated as she gripped the jewel tightly, thoughts of the dream she had so long ago of Sesshomaru telling her to destroy the jewel flitted through her head. Was the only way to destroy the jewel really to kill herself? Looking to the faces around her Kagome focused back on the jewel its pink depths churning in her hands, all the struggle and heart ache had finally came to this. She had to make a wish something that Inuyasha and Shippo and Sango and Miroku and Kilala would be proud of. Something Midoriko would be proud of.

"I got it!" Kagome declared as she held out the jewel. "I wish for Midoriko's happiness." She spoke to the jewel softly.

"No!" the elder growled as he took several steps across the veranda but he never made it to the end as the jewel erupted in a brilliant pink light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This feels so good." A woman with flowing raven black hair sighed as she stretched and took in several deep breaths of the evening air. "My poor little Kagome." She cooed as she approached the young Miko who stood beside Sesshomaru still holding the jewel not moving in the least along with everyone else besides the Miko warrior. "You must really love this demon." She pitied as she petted Kagome's hair. "He is handsome." She confessed as she looked him over. "Though I have grown in a world where such a thing as humans and demons matting was as foreign as fire arms and televisions but it seems times are slowly changing and I owe you so very, very much my little Sister." Midoriko sighed as she leaned forward placing her cheek against Kagomes as she whispered into her ear. "For Happiness."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the pink fading into nothing Kagomes heart was gripped by a pain that was like nothing she had ever felt in her short life. Screaming out she grasped desperately at her chest, not paying any attention as the jewel which had turned opaque dropped from her hand.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called gently as he made to reach for her but before her could touch her, her body erupted in her purifying powers making him and Nariko jump several yards away to avoid the outburst of her powers. Her screams continued as her body pulsed harder with Miko powers that consumed her body as if she were a demon.

"By the Gods she's purifying herself." Nariko muttered as she watched in silent horror.

"Well played." Kuri smirked as she watched the young Mikos body attack itself.

"I have to agree." Seiobo commented as she stood beside Death. Kagomes screams came to a crescendo as her powers gave one last intense flare that pushed the surrounding demons back with its force, burning their skin like the sun. Then her powers and her screaming stopped leaving a ragdoll of a Kagome in its wake. Sesshomaru immediately went to her side turning her over so he could gaze at her face, placing his fingers over the pressure point in her neck he also listened intently for the sound of her breathing or the beat of her heart. After a moment of intense concentration he could hear the very weak yet steady rhythm which made him sigh softly in relief.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Tsuge, Lady Taree's father, called out. "I believe the Elder has had a heart attack, he's no longer breathing."

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called softly ignoring the other lord as he wiped the dirt from her face as he willed her to open her eyes.

"She will not awaken to your beckoning." Lady Seiobo called as she came to her sons' side. "Have her taken to the infirmary, such a transformation would be intense for any normal human but for a Miko you should be glad she is still alive. You have indeed done very well for yourself."

"My Lady." Hotaru called out woefully as she came to Kagome's side, unshed tears glittering in her green eyes.

"Hotaru take her to the infirmary." Sesshomaru ordered sternly.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." Hotaru obeyed lifting Kagomes lifeless form into her arms as she made her way as quickly as possible to the infirmary.

"You'll need this." Kuri stated firmly as she offered Sesshomaru his arm. "With a spitfire like her around you'll definitely be needing the use of your other arm."

"Nariko take it." Sesshomaru ordered as his eyes narrowed dangerously at the Death God who only smirked as the Lightening Demon took the arm off her hands.

"Now you!" Kuri declared as she turned her attentions from the Taiyoukai to the other Lightening twin.

"Me?" Raiden asked as he was brought for from his shock at seeing what had been done to the young Miko. Not paying attention to what else was going on around him Sesshomaru spotted the once Shikon no tama at his feet, picking it up he then went after the young Miko, Nariko following close behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called out softly.

"Mmm." Kagome whimpered as her brows narrowed. "Don't…" she trailed off swallowing hard, her throat feeling as if it had been stabbed over and over again by a million tiny daggers.

"Don't what?" He asked as he watched her struggle with herself.

"Don't yell." She whispered softly as she opened her eyes partially then hissed at the intensity of the light. "Put the light out please." She moaned as she turned her head away from it.

"Hn." Sesshomaru obliged clearly amused as he blew the solitary candle that had been lit. "It is done."

"What happened?" she wondered as she opened her eyes briefly to look upon Sesshomarus face before she shut them once more, not even possessing the strength to keep them open. "The last I remember is making my wish on the jewel and then so much pain, then nothing."

"The Elder died." Sesshomaru informed her indifferently.

"How?" Kagome asked as she managed to open her eyes in surprise but she couldn't keep them that way for long.

"Your brilliance startled him into having a heart attack." Sesshomaru replied slightly amused.

"My Brilliance?" Kagome questioned opening her eyes once more and managing to keep them that way.

"After making that wish you erupted in your purifying powers, it was quite magnificent to say the least, I can only imagine it scared the old fox to death." Sesshomaru informed her.

"I am so sorry." Kagome apologized softly as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"It is ok; I would have killed himself for his treason." Sesshomaru assured her as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't mean to cry, I'm just so tired I can't seem to keep them at bay." She sighed as she turned her head into his hand, relishing at the contact.

"Your body has been under much strain, it will take time to gain complete control over it once more." Sesshomaru assured her as he kept her hand upon her cheek. "It is a good think you have acquired another woman to tend to you."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Taree has relinquished her attendant named Miho." Sesshomaru informed. "The cat then asked to remain here and tend to you at least until Lady Taree calls her back. Against my better judgment I agreed."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled softly knowing that he had done it for her, he just knew her too well sometimes. "How long have I been asleep for? She asked bringing a heavy hand up to her face to wipe the sleep away.

"Two days." Sesshomaru replied watching her closely.

"Two days!" Kagome proclaimed wincing at her own voice. "What happened to me?" she wondered.

"You've transformed." Sesshomaru informed her.

"Transformed? Into what?" She asked as she fixed her steely blue eyes onto Sesshomarus own.

"A demon." Sesshomaru answered nonchalantly.

"What?" Kagome shrieked as she went to sit up but Sesshomaru forced her back down and she let him do so as he threaded his fingers into her hair rubbing his thumb across her temple in a soothing motion. "How? I wished for Midorikos happiness, not to become a demon!"

"It seems Midoriko has been gracious to you. Let her be so." He suggested as he bent down to kiss her delicate lips but before anything could happen her stomach growled loudly making Kagome moan at the pain of her hungry tummy clawing at itself as much as having Sesshomaru pull away from her. "I will get you something to eat." Sesshomaru informed her as he rose from his seat beside her to fetch what remained of dinner opening the shoji screen to slip out a splash of light entered into the room illuminating his figure.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called after him.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked in turn.

"Why do you have two arms?" Kagome wondered and Sesshomaru smiled one of his rare smiles before he slid the screen shut once more.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*PHEW* HOMG~! That was amazing!

I hope you guys liked the ending! BUT STAY TUNED! There is going to be an afterwards kinda thingy! SO ! Don't leave yet! haha Also I hope you had a good thanksgiving and umm if you have any questions just ask, I might has missed some things its late I'm tired lol mistakes happen I just hope this wasn't too terribly dissappointing


	62. Afterward

Afterwards

"Come on hurry up I want to see Grandma!" a young boy cried as he dashed up the steps.

"And I want to see Great Grandpa!" An even younger girl cried tugging at her mother's hand while holding firmly to her stuffed bear.

"I want to meet Uncle!" the eldest boy added from his father's side.

"Feh, it's not like you haven't seen them before despite my strict orders." Their mother huffed.

"Yes but seeing from afar and actually interacting are two completely different things." The young boy pointed out with a cunning grin.

"Kin!" the eldest reprimanded.

"So you have been to see them!" Their mother growled as she stared poisonous daggers at her sons.

"Way to go Kin." Their younger sister grabbled.

"You as well!" she proclaimed as she glared astonished at her daughter.

"Oh… well, Ichimaru had to watch me so I had no choice." She exclaimed as she looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Ume." Ichimaru warned from beside his father.

"Uh-uh, I was a little girl once too; it's not going to fly." She retorted not phased the least by her daughters' sorry attempts.

"Hmph." She pouted as she stuck her tongue out at her eldest brother.

"Once we get back to the house you are all going to have to do a full day of nonstop training with your father." Their mother decreed eliciting groans from all three children.

"Why must I be punished as well?" Their father wondered as he continued up the steps carrying a box wrapped in a fire rat haori.

"If you do this there will be a special treat waiting for you later." She smiled sweetly at her beloved mate.

"Hn." He gruffed as they continued onward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home!" Kagome called as she entered into her natal home.

"Kagome!" Souta called out runing down the stairs, greeting his sister at the door just as she was taking off her shoes. "What are you doing here? I thought you had gone to the past did something happen?"

"Hey Souta," Kagome greeted with a smile. "I came to visit; I am still allowed to do that yeah?"

"Well yeah I guess." He agreed with a shrug his eyes narrowed as he looked her over critically. "There's something different about you."

"Kagome!" her mother called as she stepped out of the kitchen and came forward to wrap her daughter in a firm embrace.

"Mom." Kagome cooed as she returned the hug then pulling away they both looked each other over and Kagome was very glad to see her mother just the same as she had left her.

"Souta's right there is something different about you." Her mother agreed. "But it's a good different." She reassured her with a smile which only made Kagome smile and giggle for she knew something that they definitely did not.

"Eh? Is that my adorable grand-daughter I hear?" her grandfather called as he entered into the entryway.

"It is father." Kagome's mother answered with a smile.

"Grandpa!" Kagome called out as she came forward to give her grandfather a hug.

"Ume no!" a hushed voice called out sternly from the other side of the shoji screen.

"Let me go!" Ume whined as she tried to wiggle free from her older brothers' grasp.

"Oi shut it or you'll ruin it!" the middle child chided.

"You shut it!" Ume bit back.

"Who's there?" Kagomes mother asked as she went and opened the door to see three young children wrestling amongst themselves while a dangerously handsome man stood behind them indifferently.

"Grandma!" Kin proclaimed immediately letting go of his sisters' hair at seeing his Grandmother looming over him in the door.

"Grandma?" she asked surprised as she looked down at the silver haired boy with glittering blue eyes.

"Great-Ojii-san!" Ume cried as she launched herself into her great grandfathers not so awaiting arms.

"Great?" Kagomes Grandfather exclaimed as he looked down at the raven hair golden eyed angle gripping him firmly about the waist

"Oh no!" Kagome muttered as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"Otooji!" Ichimaru blurted as he came forward to take Soutas hands. "I am honored to meet you; Mother has told me lots about you."

"WHA?" Souta proclaimed his eye twitching fiercely as he looked over the silver haired and golden eyed boy who looked to be just as old as him.

"MOTHER!?" All three human occupants shouted as three demonic children smirked smugly.

"…And so now here we are!" Kagome exclaimed as they sat at the table sipping tea while Kagome's children were off playing video games.

"So, let me get this straight," Souta began, "You're a demon?"

"Yes."

"You're 500 years old?"

"Around there. Yes."

"And those are your three children?"

"Yes... some days." Kagome answered making her Mother snort on her tea.

"And this is your mate slash husband Sesshomaru who is Inuyasha's older Half brother?"

"Yes."

"So what kind of demon are you?" Souta wondered as he looked her over. "You really don't look too different then how you did as a human not like him." He commented as he nodded in Sesshomarus direction.

"I'm not really any type of demon, I just am a demon. Not too powerful but powerful enough to stave off my own and I've grown stronger over the years which is to be expected." Kagome explained.

"What of my grandchildren?" Her mother asked with a smile. "Ichimaru, Kin and Ume, how old are they?"

"Ichimaru is 200, Kenji is 100 and Ume is 50" Kagome answered. "I waited to have children until I was certain I had complete control over my new body I didn't want to accidently lose control of myself and hurt them I'm sure it didn't really need to take 300 years but some trouble did come about for Sesshomaru and myself."

"Isn't that a bit old for them to be acting as they do?" Her mother asked, uncertainty creasing her brow.

"Think of it as dog years and human years." Kagome gave as an example, smiling softly at the near literal sense of her words. "In Human years Ichimaru would be 17, Kenji 12, and Ume 7 though of course it's not exactly like that for they are more educated then most full grown adults it is simply their dispositions that reflect that age."

"I see," her mother nodded as she processed through her brain. "More tea Sesshomaru?" she offered at seeing his cup empty.

"Please." Sesshomaru accepted letting her fill his cup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I bet you can't beat me at this new video game!" Souta goaded as he gave his sister an arrogant smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome asked rhetorically.

"Yeah!" Souta assured.

"Well let's see then." Kagome challenged as she picked up a controller and took a seat on the ground, her brother right beside her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh! No, no, no!" Souta yelled as he began hitting ever combo he knew. "How are you beating me?" he demanded

"Tch, I don't see why you just don't tell him." Sesshomaru chided.

"Don't you say it!" Kagome ordered sharply.

"Say what?" Souta demanded as he managed to parry Kagomes attack by accident.

"Don't say it!" Kagome repeated.

"Say what?" Souta begged.

"She…"

"Not yet!"

"She…"

"NOT YET!" Kagome barked as she quickly pressed the secret master combo. "OK now tell him!"

"She's the head programmer for all major video game industries." Sesshomaru informed her ignorant little brother just as her Character ripped off his characters head pulling out his heart with her bare hands before throwing him across the room hooking the bloody heap on a spike jutting of from the wall in a graphic display of blood and guts.

"So much for your big sister not being able to play videos anymore!" Kagome smiled mockingly.

"You suck." Souta grumbled dejectedly as he left the room, Kagomes laughter following him all the way upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're so cute while they are sleeping." Kagomes mother cooed as she placed a blanket over Ume and Kin as they slept on the couch; Ichimaru having gone to share Soutas bunk bed.

"Yeah only when they are sleeping." Kagome laughed quietly as she ran her hand through Kins' hair affectionately. "And now that the hellions are asleep I have something to give you." Kagome commented as she led her mother back into the dining room where Sesshomaru sat watching TV, drinking tepid tea idly; her grandfather having retired before the young ones. "Here." Kagome offered pushing the box wrapped in Inuyasha's fire rat haori towards her.

"What's this?" she asked as she began to untie the knots.

"It's what I promised you." Kagome informed her with a smile as she took a sip of tea.

"What you promised me? But isn't this the box that was holding the Shikon Jewel?" She asked as she ran her fingers over the beautiful wooden box.

"It was but since I made the wish the jewel has been powerless, I keep it in my jewelry box at home I think I might have it made into a necklace maybe one day or something I don't know." Kagome explained with a wave of her hand.

"Oh Kagome!" her mothered sighed as she removed the lid to find beautiful drawings of only what she could assume to be her grandchild as they had grown over the years. "It is just as you promised! Pictures and toys, letters and cloths! Oh even little baby teeth. But my birthday isn't even for another month!"

"Yeah I know but it's been 500 years for me, I kinda missed you." Kagome admitted not able to hide the smile at her mother's happiness.

"These drawings are beautiful Kagome." Her mother gushed as she looked through the dozens of drawings. "You even added yourself!"

"Yeah," Kagome laughed. "I wish I could take credit for it but I still suck at drawing it was all Sesshomaru who did those. But the letters are all mine, I wrote as often as I could so it's like you didn't miss a think! There are some in there from just the other week so you'll have lots of reading to do!" she said with a smile.

"Oh Kagome, you are amazing! I am so glad you are my daughter!" Her Mother gushed.

"Yeah I know I'm pretty great, eh Sesshomaru?" Kagome smirked as he nudged him softly in the shoulder.

"Hn, it is best to be asleep before one begins to dream." Sesshomaru opined before he took another sip of tea.

"Why you!" Kagome growled as her mother erupted into laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End! HOMG finished! Completely and entirely! It is 4:17 AM! This story is 336 pages long, 185,936 words! Boo Yeah! Or at least somewhere around that many words! Now that this is all finished I will have to start my next fic which will be like 100 times better then this one I think cause the plot is far more better planned then this one! This one was most definitely a whimsical one haha! I think I might edit this one to the extreme one day, but that won't be for quite some time… time my next fic take care and tata!


End file.
